Downfall
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: Zuko discovers the perfect plan to capture the Avatar, but it comes at the price of his personal morality. FINAL Chapter. Katara and Jet's master plan and the fate of the Avatar! Please read the sequel by Shadow Wasserson!
1. Fragile

This story was written but for some reason deleted, with 94 wonderful reviews. I was quite broken by this but decided to repost this. Could the person who reported me at least have the decency to review and say why? Now, this will be a Zuko fanfic that is an AU of sorts. I know it sounds like a cliché Katara-kidnap fic but it is not. I wrote this story to try to break away from that plot device. This was written before "The Storm" so any inconsistencies should blamed on time. Some details can't be fixed but I will do my best to make sure it's as canon-worthy as possible. Though I'm now an Arikesu-ian when it comes to staying perfect in canon, a little bending is needed in fanfiction. Please read and review! Special thanks to Inkheart, my angel of the Pen, my beloved Beta-reader Sarah who patiently goes through my evil grammar and Paranoid Prefect for her help. I also need to thank all the people who comforted me when this story got deleted, Rednovember, Cala, Isaia, Booterfreak, Spleef, Airgirl, Arikesu, Mel, lbzwriter, this chapter is dedicated to you! I have so many amazing friends, Agni bless each and every one of you! For those who are old hands at this story, a link will be provided for you to read chapter 11

http/ can review there if you have a livejournal account. If not, then just comment on chapter 1 and mention which chapter you are reviewing. Special thanks to Me-Obviously for your help!

If blood will flow when flesh and steel are one  
Drying in the colour of the evening sun  
Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away  
But something in our minds will always stay  
Perhaps this final act was meant  
To clinch a lifetime's argument  
That nothing comes from violence and nothing ever could  
For all those born beneath an angry star  
Lest we forget how fragile we are

On and on the rain will fall  
Like tears from a star like tears from a star  
On and on the rain will say  
How fragile we are how fragile we are  
---"Fragile" Sting

Fragile

A boy murmured in his sleep. Surrounded by elaborately carved furniture and woven wall hangings, he seemed smaller and more innocent then his fifteen years. Sleep had relaxed his usually stern face. Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, son and heir of Fire-Lord Ozai, Crown Prince in Exile was his name. He had never known a time when he did not have a string of titles following his name. All of his own family called "Prince Zuko", reminding him that he was not like other teenagers. He did not need to be reminded of his status.

For as long as he could remember, he had been forced to train for his duties. He would stand by the Fire-Lord, observing the proper way of ruling the kingdom and serving his father as a page. Every morning in the beautiful palace, he called his home, he would be subjected to rigorous calisthenics to train his body and equally demanding mental activity to train his mind. Prince Zuko was rarely allowed to play with the children of the courtiers. His lessons were too extensive for much free time.

There were poems and battle strategies to memorize, there were laps to run and hours in meditation, all to make him stronger. There was Fire Bending to learn. He had to be groomed to be the next Fire-Lord, the next Master of the Nation. Failure was not an option. Prince Zuko knew the consequences of not living up to the Fire-Lord's expectations. The scar on his face reminded him of that daily. It was the worst at public events. Every audience with the Fire-Lord had made Prince Zuko tremble in terror. It meant dressing in his most uncomfortable and ceremonial clothing, but that was not the terrifying part. His most Lordly father would relentless quiz Prince Zuko on every aspect of his education.

"Name the strategy Fire-Lord Sark used in his war against the Earth Kingdom!" the Fire Lord would bark, his eyes burning into Prince Zuko's kneeling form. Although Prince Zuko was the most important person in the kingdom next to his father, he was always made to kneel in his presence. Generally, the crown prince was allowed to sit, but the Fire-Lord was not indulgent in public. Father had his times when he would be very kind and genial with Zuko, but his moods shifted rapidly to dark and violent ones. Zuko never knew which father he would see.

Prince Zuko usually knew the answers. Relentless drilling by his teachers had allowed him a great deal of knowledge of most subjects. Each time he would answer a question correctly, a sigh of relief would fill him. Perhaps he would finally make his father proud of him. He would stare at the richly embroidered carpets, praying.

Occasionally, he would falter and those were the painful times. The furious look on the Fire-Lord was enough to reduce Prince Zuko to praying for his life. He remembered one time of the many times when he had stuttered a bit. The consequences had been painful, to say the least.

"You are a worthless, useless scab upon our lineage. I do not know how I could have such a useless son. A thousand years our family has ruled this land. It would greatly anger me if my heir was the weak link who broke the chain," the Fire-Lord would hiss, as Prince Zuko would press his forehead to the floor to appease his father. He knew it would not work, but it was protocol. Had he refused, it would have only been worse for him.

A blast of Fire bending licked at his flesh. The heat seared at his exposed neck and head. It hurt terribly, but Prince Zuko knew more pain was coming. He did not dare show the pain he was feeling.

The Fire-Lord clapped his hands as rough hands picked up the Prince and held him like a doll. "Captain Zhao, give the boy ten lashes and then confine him to his room without meals. He needs to be taught a lesson." This sealed Prince Zuko's fate. He kept his face calm. It was not the first "lesson" Prince Zuko and it would not be the last.

The Fire-Lord's aide was standing nearby. He had a cold smile on his face, a smile that Prince Zuko had learned to fear. "Your wish be done, your highness," he said, giving Prince Zuko's father a deferential bow. A cousin to the Fire-Lord, Captain Zhao was in line for the throne should anything happen to Prince Zuko. The young prince was aware of how much Zhao wanted something terrible to happen to him. The next few hours would not be pleasant.

As he was pulled out of the Imperial chambers, he tried to free himself of his guards. "I will walk on my own," he haughtily informed his captors. He was a prince; he was not some common felon. He would be treated as such.

"You won't be able to walk when I am finished with you, Prince Zuko. The Fire-Lord's orders were quite specific. I have a feeling the proud prince will be finding himself weeping a bit," Zhao informed him with a savage grin. His face contorted into something demonic.

Prince Zuko forced himself not to shiver in fear. He would not allow himself to show weakness. Even if he was afraid, he would show dignity under fire. "When I am Fire-Lord, I will have you properly dealt with," he vowed. He knew it would only mean the lashes would be laid on harder. It was worth it just to salve his dignity.

"If you become Fire-Lord, Prince. Considering how disappointed your father is with you, that is a very big if," the captain smirked, patting the prince's head as if he were no more then a monkey. They had reached the interrogation room, the place where Prince Zuko was to be punished. It was a stone room that could never be warmed. "Remove his shirt and tie his hands," the captain directed. "I am definitely going to enjoy this."

Prince Zuko hated the feeling of cold. The air was cold on his bare back as he was stripped of his royal mantle. The chains used to hold his hands above his head were cold. He was forced to stand on his toes, the chains were not meant to restrain children. The fear coursing through his veins was cold. He was a fire-bender. He liked the heat better. He had his back to his tormentor. For that, he was grateful. He did not want to show weakness.

A slash of fire ripped through his shoulders. The pain was excruciating, each fiber in Prince Zuko's body screamed with pain. He gasped and bit his lip. He would not give his captor the satisfaction of hearing him show pain. He would not be a disgrace to his family.

"That hurt, didn't it, Prince Zuko?" Zhao mocked him. Prince Zuko refused to answer. "There are nine more to go. I could consider mercy, if you begged for it," the captain continued. Prince Zuko maintained his dignified silence. He was of royal blood, albeit blood that was currently on the floor. He would not bend, he would not break! "I'll make you scream for mercy, boy!"

Prince Zuko held in whimpers of pain as blows were rained down on his back. "Merciful spirits," he prayed, as the pain increased. He felt the whip eating into his flesh, burning him. He had to be strong; he had to hold in his pain! He was only nine years old, how strong was he expected to be? Another lash nearly knocked him off his feet. If not for the chains, the Fire-Heir would have crumbled to the floor. He knew Zho could not kill him, but he wondered how far the aide could go.

How many blows had that been? He could not take much more. He could not stop the tears leaking from his eyes. "STOP! MERCY! I BEG YOU," he finally screamed.

* * *

"Prince Zuko!" a serene voice said to him. Prince Zuko opened his golden eyes and saw the tranquil eyes of his uncle staring at him back at him. What had happened? "Are you all right, Prince Zuko?"

Prince Zuko forced himself to calm down. It was all a dream, a memory best forgotten. He was sixteen now, no one had the power to beat him anymore. "I am fine. I apologize for waking you, Uncle," he whispered. He blinked back the tears that were forming in his eyes. There was no reason to cry.

"You did not wake me. I went to get myself a glass of Ginseng tea. Very soothing and calming. Could I interest you in a glass?" Uncle Iroh asked, peering at his nephew.

Prince Zuko tried to look away. Uncle Iroh was one of the few people that Prince Zuko loved and respected, but the young royal would never understand his enigmatic uncle. Deceptively simple, Prince Zuko often lost patience with him. He never lost respect though. His uncle was a master Fire-Bender and strategist, quite a formidable opponent. Prince Zuko was aware of how that simple stare was really piercing into his soul. Few people knew how astute the rotund retired lord was. He was also very fond of Prince Zuko. For that, the young royal was very grateful.

It had been Uncle Iroh who had stopped the whipping before Zhao broke Zuko's resolve.The young princehad been biting his lip to keep in the screams of pain when he heard his uncle inform Zhao in the most polite tone of how easily poison could be found in tea. Uncle Iroh had unchained him and personally carried the young bleeding prince back to his room.

Prince Zuko remembered clutching his uncle for dear life, weeping into his robe as soon as they were out of sight. He expected to be reprimanded for crying like a weakling, but his uncle had said nothing harsh to him. He would never forget how his uncle comforted him, treating him as if he was loved. It had been Uncle Iroh who had tenderly tended to the prince's wounds, before flippantly dismissing it as "just a whim."

It was Uncle Iroh who cared about Zuko, who had tried to make life easier on him. The Fire-Lord accused Uncle Iroh of spoiling Prince Zuko, but the young prince was aware that his uncle was one of the few people in the world he could fully trust.

"No, thank you, Uncle," Prince Zuko said quietly, bowing his head. He just wanted to be alone to clear his thoughts. He knew it was his uncle's way of showing he cared, but Prince Zuko could not face anyone now. He knew he was shaking from the nightmare, he could feel his hands trembling. He kept his hands under the covers, still feeling that terrible coldness. He wished he was still a little boy who could ask for help. He knew princes could only rely on themselves.

"As you wish. Perhaps we should play a game of Pai Cho," Uncle Iroh said, in that same calm voice. "It is very good for settling the nerves."

"Uncle! It's the middle of the night!" Prince Zuko protested, rolling his eyes. A certain bored look in Uncle Iroh's eyes informed the Prince that it would be wise to agree. He sighed and sat up in bed. "All right, set up the game."

"Remember, Prince Zuko. Pai Cho is a game of strategy. You must consider many facets of your opponents of his strengths. You must be prepared to think innovatively," Uncle Iroh explained, placing a piece on the board.

Prince Zuko thought of his opponent. The Avatar was a master warrior, especially for his years. He had a style of fighting that was hard to counter. He fought with great speed and used unexpected maneuvers in order to confuse his enemies. Worst of all, the Avatar had the ability to move fast and escape. He only needed breath in order to defeat his enemies. He had bursts of power that were deadly. Zuko had fought at his side as the Blue Spirit and knew very well what a formidable fighter the young monk could be. Those were the Avatar's strengths. Zuko put out his strongest piece onto the field.

"Just as important, you must understand his weaknesses. They are the key to victory. A strong offense must include a good defense. Since Fire-bending lacks defense, you must seek other ways to keep yourself safe," Uncle Iroh continued, putting out another piece.

Prince Zuko could see few weaknesses in the Avatar himself. His companions were easier to deal with. There was that foolish little warrior and the pretty water-bender. Both of them could be captured and held as bait for the Avatar. He knew that the Avatar had a sense of justice and was willing to allow himself to be captured in order to save the water village in the South Pole. He could see how much the Avatar cared for them. It would be ideal, but a key factor was being ignored. He needed to ensure that the Avatar was contained. Once his friends were out of danger, the Avatar would fight back. He put another piece to back up the first piece.

"Outside factors can also give you an advantage. You must understand why your enemy fights. A person's motives often dictate their way of fighting. A desperate man will stop at nothing. You must use everything against this person," Uncle Iroh mused.

The village! That gave him a thought. He needed a way to break the spirit of the Avatar. Threaten the village and the Avatar would give himself up. Yet, that would not eliminate the threat that the other two children would not come to his aid. Yes, the Avatar had friends. That was both a strength and a weakness. The village may have been valuable to that air-bender but it was more valuable to the girl. He would break the spirit of the Avatar through her. He would make her an offer she could not refuse, one that would bring the Avatar to his knees. He put out the rhino piece.

"Rhinos are hard to train, but with patience, their promise can be shown," Uncle Iroh mentioned.

Prince Zuko thought about how rhinos were trained. The creatures were deadly and a choke leash was usually needed to control them. At the word choke leash, another thought appeared in Prince Zuko's mind. Another piece fell into the puzzle. That would be the way he would contain the Avatar. It was perfect!

"Uncle, you are a genius! Send a message for the next pirate ship we meet. There is some cargo I need picked up in the North Pole," Prince Zuko ordered, knocking over the table.

"What did I say?" Uncle Iroh wondered aloud.

Prince Zuko was not listening. A twinge of worry pierced him. If his plan did not work, many innocent people would die. He had to trust in the goodness of his foes for his plans to succeed. Prince Zuko did not find that too worrisome, the bait was too perfect. The Avatar was finished. He tried to ignore the image of the young boy asking if they could have been friends. Zuko did not have that luxury.

AN-Poor Zuko! He has no idea how bad things can get! Next chapter "Weapon" Zuko gets some guests and his evil plan gets into motion.


	2. Weapon

So glad to be putting up chapter two, getting back on track. I am now treading into dangerous waters, adding an OC. Calm down and give her a chance. I have gone through numerous Mary Sue checks and she has been edited and trimmed to become something I can be proud of, someone who doesn't make you want to wretch. Dedicated to Lbzwriter, who is a true gem, even if I do enjoy the torturing a bit too much!

Here by my side; an angel,  
Here by my side; the devil.  
Never turn your back on me,  
Never turn your back on me, again.  
Here by my side, it's heaven.

Here by my side, you are, destruction.  
Here by my side, a new color to paint the world  
Never turn your back on it,  
Never turn your back on it, again.  
Here by my side, its heaven.

----Mathew Goode Band

Chapter Two: Weapon

Prince Zuko spent the next few days in preparation for his task at hand. He had purchased the net guns used by pirates to capture the Avatar. They had been specially weighted to insure Air-Bending would not work against the attack. He had forged a choke collar that would constrict breathing. It was made of the finest steel, completely unbreakable.

Now the prince had only to catch his prey. He had been steadily tracking the Avatar, keeping his distance, lulling his victim into a false sense of security. The Avatar must be kept unaware of the plot. He had hired the fastest pirate ship to capture the members of the Water village and he was confident all would go according to plan. They would reach the port of Reddle in a day and it was there that Prince Zuko's journey would reach an end.

The golden sun was rising on the horizon, painting the water a blood red. The sky was a mural of pink, orange and purple, like one of the carpets back in the Palace of the capital city of Azar. The young prince had spent many hours staring at carpets, keeping his eyes properly respectful and averted. He had long since memorized all of the ones in the throne room. When he closed his eyes, he could still picture them in his mind. His favorite one had been a woven carpet whose design was swirl of pink, orange, and red, like a rising sun. He wondered if it was still next to the throne, marking the place of the Crown Prince.

Prince Zuko knew he really was wondering if the Fire-Lord ever thought of him. Had Ozai forgotten about his son and heir? Most likely, he was trying to sire another heir and just hope the quest for the Avatar would result in his previous heir's death. Ozai did not seem to have a problem getting rid of family members.

He gripped the rail with all his might and watched it turn red with heat. His father was a fool, who thought he could force others to leave their homes and bleed their lives in a useless war. He supposed he had to admit his father was not hypocritical. Many parents had sacrificed their children for the war, although few had done it as willingly as the Fire-Lord had. Yet, he loved his father. He could not understand why. His family hurt him all the time and yet, he still loved them.

Uncle Iroh appeared next to Prince Zuko. "I doubt that will make the ship go faster, Prince Zuko. Why aren't you in bed?" he asked, stretching his pudgy form a bit.

"I couldn't sleep again," the prince replied laconically, unwilling to admit his plan had not relieved his nightmares. Tonight, he had dreamed of the day that he had gotten his scar. He was still shaking from that memory. He could steal feel the heat searing into his flesh, burning him. He had remembered feeling shock that the element that made up the core of his being was destroying him. He remembered the fear that he would go blind in that eye. Most of all, he remembered the words of his father, banishing him from his homeland. There was no love in that voice, no recognition. It was the voice of a master to a slave.

Prince Zuko had been devastated by the indifference in his voice. He had sat on the rocky cliffs by the palace for hours, wondering if he would ever see his homeland or those he knew again. He had watched others be banished and he had never seen them again. It had been Uncle Iroh who had prevented Prince Zuko from throwing himself into the ocean. It was he who had promised to train him and make him a worthy heir, even in exile.

Every day that he looked in the mirror, Prince Zuko was reminded of how he had been branded. He would repay them all for the shame he had endured. He would have Commander Zhao demoted and dishonored in front of the entire court. He had spared the brute's life but Zhao would wish for death after Prince Zuko took the Ruby Throne. He would especially repay him for every bit of anguish the young Prince had suffered.

"You need your rest, Prince Zuko. Perhaps you should consider having some tea. It really helps cure what ails you," Uncle Iroh replied, pulling his crimson robe tighter around him in the cold morning chill. "You have a lot on your mind."

"Do you ever dream of home, Uncle?" Prince Zuko enquired, barely listening. The stars were fading away and a new day was rising, chasing away all the nightmares of the past. A new day, filled with the promise of victory!

"Of course. No port had better Ginseng tea then Azar. I dream of that lovely teahouse by the palace where I could play Pai Cho and have those delicious little cakes. It was the happiest place in the world for me," the rotund relation recalled, closing his eyes with pleasure.

Prince Zuko raised an eyebrow. "I will return in triumph. This plan will work and I will prove to my parents that he was wrong," he said, ignoring the talk of tea and cake.

"My brother is not one who admits when he is mistaken," Uncle Iroh said, looking dubious. Uncle put a hand on Prince Zuko's shoulder. Prince Zuko shuddered and tried to resist the urge to pull away. He hated being touched when it seemed like the person pitied him.

"He'll have no choice. When I bring the Avatar as my prisoner, he'll finally see me as his true heir and son," Prince Zuko said. A vision of his father embracing him filled his mind. He would be hailed as the Prince who brought peace and prosperity to the Kingdom; he would make his parents proud, even if they did not care about him.

"A rhino needs only it's reflection to know who he is," Uncle Iroh informed him, looking quite sage. The light made his face shine, as if he was one of the wise old spirits in the poetry that Prince Zuko had to memorize. "Prince Zuko, are you sure you want to do this? You could ask others to help you, you know. It does not have to be her."

Prince Zuko rolled his eyes, trying to focus. Yes, thinking about her was painful. He had no time for proverbs or doubts, he was pondering his future! This was a mission that only she could be trusted with. "Yes." It had been ten years since he had seen her, he had barely thought of her after four.

He knew Uncle meant well, but sometimes rhinos needed more then a reflection to prove themselves. "We should be at shore by midday. The pirates should be there to meet us," he directed coldly.

"What if the Avatar refuses?" Uncle Iroh asked, musing to himself. "Will you have the prisoners killed?" He looked worried.

"It will not come to that. It would be too anticipated to go to the Avatar himself. You taught me to fight with unpredictable maneuvers. I will not shame my teacher. I will succeed," Prince Zuko said solemnly. The Fire-Nation was relying on him to be successful in his mission. The rising golden sun bursting vibrantly over the horizon gave him hope. Yes, like a firebird from the ashes, he would rise up and conquer!

"Excellent. I look forward to seeing the teahouse again. Now go get some rest. You need it," Uncle Iroh yawned.

Prince Zuko frowned. If his plans to capture the Avatar did not work, the only place he would sleep is in the tomb. "Later, Uncle. I need to meditate," he said harshly, pulling his cloak tight around him. Images of his future guests filled his mind, making him feel six again. He could almost hear their voices speaking to him, calling to him! "I have a headache." Memories were filling his head, ones he did not want to remember. He needed to clear his head. Turning on his heel, he retreated to his rooms. "Alert me when the pirates rendezvous," he ordered.

Prince Zuko kept his room dark and austere. It helped him concentrate and kept his mind away from distractions. It looked like a simple soldier's room, not the home of the future Fire Lord. It paled in comparison to the palace rooms that Prince Zuko had called his own. He remembered the silk tapestries of a myriad shades of red and gold, the cool metal floors and the fluffy silk pillows to lay around upon. Prince Zuko had enjoyed the simplicity around him, it kept him focused on the need to earn such lavish treatment.

Kneeling on the platform before the lamps of fire, Prince Zuko relaxed his mind. He imagined a flame in his mind, eating away every other thought. The flame burned everything away, leaving only a empty space of peace. He breathed deeply, slowly inhaling and exhaling. Fire came from the breath, not the muscles. Prince Zuko could understand that while meditating. Although his eyes were closed, Prince Zuko knew the lit candles were responding to his breathing, waxing and waning in power. He felt in control there. It was in battle where he found himself relying more on his physical strength, much to Uncle's dismay.

Fire was so utterly consuming. Prince Zuko could feel the power coursing through his veins, warming him. He liked feeling warm, it was like feeling loved. The Fire Palace was one of the coldest places in the world. It was long empty halls, large empty rooms and a frightened little boy tiptoeing down the halls, terrified of attracting his father's attention.

A deep feeling of sadness flowed over him. What was he returning for? Would his father ever truly care about him as more then just a weapon and heir? If he returned, would anything really change? There always other quests to throw his son's life away on. The last two years of his life had been so peaceful. Even while chasing the Avatar, he had music nights on the ship, training with Uncle and seeing the world. There were few lessons and best of all, no one had beaten him. No one had been disappointed in him. He had been the Master of the voyage. Perhaps he could just stay here, sailing forever. He had plenty of money.

Why was he so eager to return to his father? Why was he willing to do something he found wrong just to return to that palace? Why had he thrown away the Avatar's request for friendship that night that Zuko had betrayed his own nation and freed the most wanted prisoner?

Prince Zuko breathed deeper and imagined the flame inside his head eating all away all doubts. This was his path, he knew what he must do. He relaxed his breathing and got himself lost in a trance free of thought. He did not know how long he had sat there, until a knock launched him out of it.

"Prince Zuko, Captain Sakura and Maiden Hotaru are here. Shall I show them in? I'll offer them a nice cup of tea," Uncle Iroh asked. His voice sounded a bit worried.

" Yes," Prince Zuko opened his eyes. He felt most refreshed. All doubts had been drained away from him, leaving him feeling more regal and cold. He was ready to do what he needed to follow his path. His heart was still beating a bit fast. He was terrified to see them both again.

Captain Sakura walked into the room, her boots making large noises against the metal floor. Prince Zuko was pleased to see his senses had been heightened to do the meditation. He took a deep breath. She still smelled the same way, of fresh lemons. His heart began to tremble a bit more.

"Peace be unto you, Fire-Prince," a low musical voice said, in the traditional Fire Nation greeting. Prince Zuko turned around and bowed his head deeply with the respect given to trusted allies. He knew he could rely on Captain Sakura and her Maidens to see any job through. They were the only all female pirate band and they were ruthless. Men underestimated them at their peril.

Captain Sakura was a tall hard-faced woman of Fire Nation origin. Her dark hair was cut short, against the usual norms of the ladies of Prince Zuko's native land. Her golden eyes glittered dangerously, set in a cold face that was still so beautiful. Zuko swore that when she smiled, there was not a prettier sight in all the world. She was dressed in mannish, form-fitting clothing and the sword on her hip was no decoration. She was truly a woman to be reckoned with. Although Prince Zuko was terrified of her, he had to turn to her for help. He smiled at the girl standing next to her.

Although she wore the dark, manly dress of a pirate, the Maiden Hotaru still wore her hair in the traditional two buns of the Fire-Nation higher born ladies. She was eighteen and even more beautiful than Prince Zuko remembered. She had grown up so much! Although she had changed a lot, she was as familiar as the back of his hands. Around her neck was a familiar necklace that had been pressed into her hands by a small boy. "Peace be unto you, Prince Zuko," she said sweetly, her golden eyes sparkling with joy to see him. The captain gave her a stern look. The young Maiden turned her eyes downwards, but a smile still tugged on her lips.

"Unto you both be peace. I hope your journey was pleasant. Might I offer you some refreshments?" Prince Zuko returned, offering them seats. He had not seen the Captain and Hotaru for many years. Ten in fact. He had so much to tell her. A warm feeling filled his heart as he tried to choke it back. He had to keep his head. He was not a child anymore. He had barely thought of them the last few years. He was over this already.

"It will be pleasant when it's over, Lord Prince. We have the prisoners, being held on three separate bases, just as you specified. Give us the money you promised and allow us to continue on our way," she said in a business-like manner.

"Of course. Thirty pieces of silver, as you asked. The other seventy will come once the Avatar is in custody." Prince Zuko said softly, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a heavy cloth sack. He tossed it to the captain, who caught it deftly. She was still so graceful. "Thank you...for coming."

"This is strictly business, Prince Zuko," Captain Sakura said, her voice growing cold. Her golden eyes narrowed dangerously and Prince Zuko found himself taking a step back.

"Of course. Did you bring the sample I asked for?" Zuko mumbled, quickly changing the subject.

"One moment, I'll get him. He's being held on the ship," the captain said, turning on her heel to leave.

Maiden Hotaru turned to Prince Zuko and smiled. "I missed you," she said, holding out a hand. She had grown so much since he had last seen her. Of course, so had he. "Won't you even give me a kiss? You are still that serious little boy I left behind," she asked, her golden eyes sparkling with merriment.

Prince Zuko smirked and nodded. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "And you are still that soft-hearted girl who left. Time with her still hasn't toughened you up?" he asked, with a twisted smile. He missed teasing her, when they would run together through the palace. "Thank you for convincing her to help me. I am glad she finally agreed. Is she always that pleasant?"

Hotaru sighed. "She usually isn't sour. She's us doesn't like thinking about…and you look just like him," she murmured, her face creased in sorrow.

Prince Zuko lost control and allowed a stream of fire to explode from his mouth. "It has been years, you think she could move on!" he snapped, furious that someone could be so unforgiving.

Before Hotaru could say anything, Captain Sakura had returned with the sound of clinking. She was dragging behind her a small chubby boy dressed in blue and white fur parka and pants. His brown hair was done up in a top-knot. His little legs had been shackled together as had his hands. A shiny silver chain around his neck extended into a leash, which was being held by the good captain. The little brat was trembling with fear, as his lips silently formed the word "Fire Nation," as his eyes fell upon Prince Zuko.

"On his knees in front of the Fire-Prince, Mother," Hotaru said sweetly. Prince Zuko raised an eye-brow. Perhaps a life of piracy had toughened her. That behavior really did not fit her.

"That won't be necessary," Prince Zuko commanded. He rung a bell-pull for a soldier. A moment later, Lieutenant Jee appeared. "Take the boy downstairs and give him something to eat. Then lock him up. We don't need him till later," he directed, not wanting to look at the pitiful figure anymore. He had his proof, he would prefer not to hear the squalling child and feel guilty. The boy turned pale with terror as he was picked up and carried away.

"Well, we've made our delivery. As soon as our information tells us the Avatar has arrived, we shall contact you. I wish you luck. Until then, farewell," Captain Sakura said, bowing her head slightly. Prince Zuko wondered if that was a flicker of love in the older woman's eyes. "Come along, Hotaru."

As the Maiden went to obey, Prince Zuko took her sleeve for a moment. "When I become Fire-Lord, you and your ship will always be welcome home," he whispered.

Hotaru nodded. "That's why I convinced Mother to help you. I believe in you, Prince Zuko. We who are banished must stick together," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving. "For luck!"

Prince Zuko suddenly had his motivation to find the Avatar, no matter what the cost was.

And you breathe in,  
And you breathe out, for it.  
Ain?t it so weird,  
How it makes you a weapon.  
And you give in,  
And you give out, for it.  
Ain?t it so weird,  
How it makes you a weapon.  
Never turn your back on it,  
Again...  
Be careful!

---Matthew Goode Band


	3. The Light Before We Land

Okay, Chapter Three is up and Chapter Twelve is halfway done. I hope people will reread since I made some changes from the original. No big notes for this one, just some thank yous to all the people reviewing! Okay, Zuko's evil plans come to fruit! Dedicated to Onepen who is soo cool!

Chapter Three: The Light Before We Land 

Prince Zuko drummed his fingers against the table impatiently, as he sat in the galley for some food. Uncle Iroh had insisted that Prince Zuko have something to eat and keep his strength up. After threatening to use more proverbs, Prince Zuko had finally agreed to get a meal.

No word had come in from the Maidens about the Avatar's location. His own men had reported that there had not been a single sighting of a flying White Bison! He was growing impatient, how could he catch his prey if he could not find it? He also had to keep paying for the cost of the hostages, which was quite a lot of money. This venture was costing him a good deal of time and it had better work!

Seeing Hotaru and Captain Sakura again had only increased his nightmares. At this rate, he was happy if he received a few hours of sleep. He had resorted to allowing Uncle to convince him to drink some tea. It did little to soothe his spirits. In fact, seeing the pair again had forced him to remember parts of his past even he thought buried. The image of a little boy, sobbing himself to sleep, trying to hide the pain by day haunted him. His entire childhood had been an ocean of tears.

Speaking of tears, the little Water Tribe Peasant was sniffling pathetically in the corner. His hands were handcuffed together, but Prince Zuko had removed the rest of the chains. It was demeaning to put such high security on such a weak pathetic little prisoner. Besides, that constant rattling of the metal was quite annoying. At least, that is what he told his crew when giving the orders to treat the boy gently. He did not want to appear weak, after all.

Prince Zuko did not see any reason for the brat to keep crying. He was being treated well, given three meals a day, a bed to sleep on and all he had to do was sit there and wait to be used as a hostage. He was even untied for meals and the cell he was given was not even that bad. "Will you be quiet!" he finally growled. That blubbering was spoiling his appetite. He did not like having to feel bad!

The chubby little face drained of blood and curled into the corner silently, clearly frightened out of his wits. The look in his eyes was a familiar look. It was the same face he had worn in the presence of his father's, the terrified look of a mouse in a serpent's den. He was torn between feeling happy that he was getting the respect he deserved and hatred at acting like his father. He had to remedy the situation.

"You have nothing to cry about. If all goes to plan, you'll be back in your frigid little homeland in two moons or so. If you are a good boy, I'll even give a lovely parting gift. I said I would not hurt you! Have I broken my word?" he asked smugly, walking over to the boy. He rolled his eyes when the brat flinched, before shaking his head very quickly. It was good and proper to show respect, but this was just strange.

A nasty bruise on the boy's cheek gave Prince Zuko pause. He did not remember seeing that when the boy had been brought in. "What happened to you?" he demanded angrily. Beating children was wrong, it was immoral and it was not going to be tolerated!

The boy shied away, clearly flinching to avoid a blow. Prince Zuko had ducked enough of his father's own blows to recognize the gesture. "Answer me!" he snapped, grabbing the boy's blue furry jacket. He only realized then that he was making the situation worse. "Please."

"One of the people hit me," the boy finally responded, a tear falling from his cheek. He looked so pitiful, a child all alone with no one to help him. In his strange blue and white clothing, he looked so isolated.

Prince Zuko felt his temple throb. He would not stand for the abusing of children. He wiped the tear away gruffly off the boy's cheek, just like Uncle Iroh did for him. "Come on, I want you to show me the one who did that to you," he commanded, unhooking the chain and dragging the boy after him. He would get to the bottom of the situation.

"Please no," the little mite begged, tottering to keep up with Prince Zuko's long stride. The prince sighed, he was probably afraid that telling on his captors would cause more retribution. All right, he could show a little bit of kindness. He realized the boy was trembling with fear. He imagined the little peasant had been brought up to fear Fire-Benders, so every moment with the prince was terrifying.

Prince Zuko looked around the hall before picking the boy up so that they were face to face. "It will be all right. I won't let anyone hurt you. I will protect you," he said softly. He felt very strange about doing this. He did not spend very much time around young children.

"Just let us go home. What did we ever do to you? Why did you attack our village again?" the boy wept, looking up at him with large blue eyes. Yes, this was one of the children who had been threatened the day Prince Zuko had meet the Avatar. The Fire Nation royal did not know the answer. This bothered him.

"My lord, did he try to escape again?" a voice asked. It was Shin, one of the finest warriors on the ship. His fighting skills had saved Prince Zuko's plans on many occasions.

Escape? Prince Zuko had not been informed of that fact. In his arms, the little brat was cringing. "Are you the one who struck him?" he asked in a low voice.

Shin nodded, bowing his head. "I wanted to give him a reminder not to disobey again. I hope I did not anger you, my lord. He had stolen a knife and was trying to pick the lock," he explained in a calm tone.

Prince Zuko shot the captive in his arms a poisonous look. "Well, that is something you neglected to mention," he snapped.

"You locked me up, of course I would try to escape. Anyone would," the boy whimpered.

Zuko did not have a response to that either. "Well, there will be no more beatings. Surely you can control a child without resorting to savagery," he said in a menacing growl. "As for you, there is no where to run to on a ship. So you might as well behave yourself, and take advantage of my hospitality. I am not going to hurt you. If you behave yourself, you will find yourself home again."

"My lord! Captain Sakura just sent word; the Avatar has been spotted in the city!" Jee interrupted the conversation, looking breathless.

Prince Zuko smiled. A good deed had apparently given him the favor of the spirits. He shoved the boy into Jee's arms. "Gather up the men and make sure this one is secure. The day is ours," he said, with great glee in his eyes.

* * *

Prince Zuko sat in the backroom of a teahouse with Uncle, waiting for Captain Sakura's and his own men to find his cornerstone of his plan. Uncle of course was indulging in the beverages and breakfast provided, but Prince Zuko was too excited to take a bite.

This plan could not fail, he could taste victory, he could smell it in the air and no, Uncle, that was not the smell of ginseng tea! Soon, he would make everything right again. Sitting on a plump pillow, he drummed his fingers on the table again. The light pink and yellow walls were making him nervous. Nothing should be this cheerful!

"Patience is a virtue, Prince Zuko," Uncle Iroh reminded him, between bites of a pink frosted cake. He pushed the white porcelain plate of sweets towards him.

"I never said I was virtuous!" Prince Zuko fired back, feeling like a coiled snake ready to pounce. Where was his prey? If he did not see some action soon, he would explode! A knock at the door and the sound of scuffling saved the teahouse from being burned down. Two of his men, Daisuke and Seiji had the Water-bender braced between them. Cloaks covered their uniforms, just as he ordered. Perfect!

"Did you make sure no one noticed her disappearance?" he asked, rising to his feet.

"Yes, my lord. She entered a shop on her own and we arrested her," Seiji said, bowing his head as he tried to keep a hold on the struggling captive.

"You have no right to arrest me!" she was protesting, when her eyes fell upon Prince Zuko. Her tanned face paled and she stopped struggling for a moment.

"Don't worry, I just wish to speak with you," Prince Zuko said, smiling politely at his prisoner. She was pretty, but so different from the refined women he had known in his homeland. There was a rugged strength to her that made Prince Zuko feel respect for her. With a little polish, she could make a fine warrior. She had a strong spirit. It would be a challenge to make her cooperate.

The Water-bender sneered. Prince Zuko had never seen such blue eyes; it was like staring into the ocean. What an interesting looking girl. He would have to bring her back home as a present for the Fire-Court. "You are barking up the wrong tree," she spat angrily, struggling against her captors. "I'll die before I let you hurt Aang,"

Prince Zuko sighed. Why did people always feel the need to be so dramatic? It was a simple fact that he had the power to kill her at that second and nothing could stop him. Why was she being so difficult?

"I hope it won't come to that. Allow me to try again. I want to speak to you and you need to listen. Your little monk broke a deal with me. He said if I would not hurt your village, he would come quietly. I suppose that gives me the right to break my side of the deal," Prince Zuko said calmly, walking around his prisoner. He watched the blood drain from the girl's face as realization filled those large blue eyes of her.

"You are a liar!" she spat, but the fear was clear in her face. A bead of sweat went down the girl's face as the information ate away at her soul. She was scared now.

"Allow me to present you with proof. Might I show you my latest purchase?" Prince Zuko said, keeping his temper in check. He had all the pieces in his hand; he could afford to be patient. He knew he was being cruel, but he had no choice. He had to regain his honor, at all costs. He tried to pretend this was a play. Yes, this was just pretend. He could be tortured by his conscience later.

Lieutenant Jee walked out of another room, carrying the squealing Water peasant brat, who had been trussed up like a fowl. Lieutenant Jee had not put the neck chain on the boy, but Prince Zuko was confident the seasoned warrior would be able to keep such a small boy from bolting. That little brat had been warned about what would happen if he tried to escape. Prince Zuko could be kind, but only to a reasonable limit.

"Katara!" the little boy cried, bawling. Zuko felt sorry for him, but tried to ignore that. So that was her name? Katara? That was good information to know, it would make him seem more close to her, make her subconsciously trust him.

"Aiiro!" Water-bender Katara cried out in shock. Tears filled her eyes, which made Prince Zuko very uncomfortable. Even Uncle Iroh looked like he pitied himself. Another memory Prince Zuko would have to suppress of everyone hating him.

" Don't worry, I'll save you. It will be all right," Katara whispered, trying to break away from the guards restraining her to get to the little boy. The pain on her face was clearly displayed. Obviously, this girl had never been forced to hide her emotions. "If you hurt Aiiro or anyone else, I'll make you regret it," she hissed angrily. Her eyes flashed with stormy fire which was interesting for a Water-bender.

"Don't worry. Unlike your air-bending friend, I won't break my word. The boy and the entire village are being held by pirates. They have been divided up between three separate locations, so you won't be able to find and save all of them. The pirates want to sell them into slavery to the mines," Prince Zuko informed her, turning the screws even more. All those days in the interrogation chamber had definitely taken its toll.

"NO!" Katara breathed, her face terror-stricken. "I beg you, don't do this! Have mercy," she pleaded. Prince Zuko could almost imagine her knees knocking in fear.

Prince Zuko had to admit, he was glad he had never begged for mercy. It looked so demeaning. He wished he did not have to force the girl to do it. "Of course I will prevent that from happening, but it will require payment. I want you to help me capture the Avatar. I can't trust him to give himself up again," he explained, moving closer to his prisoner.

"You monster!" Katara hissed, her eyes filling with tears. Her face was creased with pain, indecision and agony. It was a painful choice, give up her friends or give up her family. He had given up a chance to hunt the Avatar to save Uncle Iroh. He wondered what the girl would do. It was easy to give yourself for something, but far harder was to betray someone else. It was strange how eagerly people were willing to sacrifice themselves for those they cared about, but how hard it was to sacrifice others.

Prince Zuko felt an odd twinge of regret at hurting her so badly. He had no idea why, but he felt it was wrong to be cruel to women. Although the fierce Flame-Maidens of his land were trained to be warriors and assassins, Prince Zuko had started feeling urges to be protective of women around the age of twelve.

"I know this is hard for you, but as I said before, try to understand. I must regain my honor and for that, I need your help. The Fire-Nation will make it worth your pain. I swear it to you, the moment the Avatar is at Azar; your tribe will be amply rewarded for their pains and sent home in comfort. Just cooperate with me and your village will never suffer another Fire-Attack again. You'll be a hero," he said soothingly, trying to seal the deal. He would have to repay her and the town for what he had done to them. "Think of the safety you will be bringing your people."

Katara seemed lost in her own thoughts. "I don't have all day, my good Water-bender. The pirates sail at the next tide. I need your answer now," Prince Zuko reminded, smiling. The things a prince must do for honor! Well, he was a prince, his needs came before others!

"Please, don't make me do this. Do what you want to me, just let my village go. You can hold me as prisoner," Katara pleaded, sounding so broken-hearted.

Prince Zuko took a deep breath. One prisoner was too easy to recapture. This was his last evil act, he promised the spirits. He was a prince, they would have to understand. "If you aren't willing, we can be off," he said calmly, snapping his fingers for his men to follow him. He hoped she would not force him to send back the villagers.

The girl shuddered for a moment, before calling out to him. "All right! But you will not hurt Aang. Capture him but you will not be cruel to him. Swear it to me," she hissed, her voice breaking with sobs. Her body trembled as waves of misery past over her face.

"A wise choice. I swear that I'll treat the prisoner with all the respect given to something of such value. Now, listen carefully. You will return and attack the Avatar. Use Water-bending and make as much noise as possible. Scream at him, tell him you hate him, and play along with everything I say. Keep him distracted while my men apprehend him. I am afraid I will have to detain your brother to prevent any rescues. Then he can return with his tribe. I hope you understand." Katara nodded mechanically. "Good. I wish you good luck. Fair warning though. Betray me and you will never see your family again. A young child such as this could fetch a good price," he said, feeling torn between triumph and regret.

Katara nodded, her eyes glazed. Prince Zuko could see the defeat in her stance. He nodded for Daisuke and Seiji to set her free. "She won't run." Katara's lip trembled and she nearly collapsed when the guards released her. Prince Zuko was quickly at her side to steady her. She nudged him away, her eyes filled with hatred.

"I suppose we should get this over with. Can I offer you some refreshments?" Prince Zuko asked, holding out the plate Uncle had just offered him. She shook her head. "Then let's be off. Seiji, Daisuke, follow her. I and the rest of the men will follow behind."

Katara was beginning to vacillate. Prince Zuko nodded to Jee, who began taking Aiiro back into another room. His pitiful tears returned Katara to the proper frame of mind. "All right," she sniffled, as she shuffled off. Her two escorts accompanied her.

Prince Zuko motioned for the rest of the men to follow him at a distance. Soldier Jiro was ready with the net gun. Waiting a few moments, he lead the charge, feeling quite exhilarated. The sky seemed bluer, the air seemed fresh. Soon, he would make everything right again, he would regain his rightful place and he would win back the affections of his family.

He ignored the looks of fear on the city-dwellers faces as he listened for the sound of arguments. He had more important prey then them today. A jet of water launched into the air, followed by the sounds of loud voices arguing.

Running around the corner, he could hear Katara tirade against the monk, loudly decrying him in the clearest terms. She was shooting balls of water at him, screaming how he was holding her back.

"Katara, why are you doing this?" the monk was pleading, looking so devastated by the verbal onslaught.

"Katara, is it that time of the month?" the water peasant was asking, looking just as furious. "Fire-benders!" he gasped, looking up at them. A strange little club appeared out of nowhere. Prince Zuko smirked. He would enjoy humiliating that yokel.

"That would be us. Capture them," Prince Zuko ordered, a smirk on his face. His eyes fell briefly on Katara who winced but nodded. She let out another stream of water that knocked Aang off his feet.

"I hate you, Aang. I wish I never met you!" she hissed, her hands shaking with rage. "Here, take him, Zuko! I'm tired of risking my life for him," she challenged. Avatar Aang looked absolutely overwhelmed with sadness. The betrayal had paralyzed him. He looked so confused and helpless.

Jiro fired the net and easily captured him. The Avatar did not even struggle or try to fight back. Prince Zuko had calculated properly. His spirit was truly broken. The peasant had tried to fight back but had been pinned by two of the warriors. Katara stood alone.

"Thank you, my lady. Your service to the Fire Nation will not be forgotten," he said jovially, feeling exhilarated.

"Katara, how could you?" the peasant was yelling. "You traitor! You aren't my sister anymore, I have no sister!" The anger on his face was almost terrifying 'in and of itself, but the apathy on the Avatar's face was truly scary. He was completely emotionless at being captured.

"Why Katara?" the bald little monk asked through the net in the most pathetic voice possible. A flicker went past Katara's icy façade.

"Knock them out!" Prince Zuko ordered, before Katara broke the charade. A swift whack to the heads and both boys were out cold. At that, Katara screamed. It was too late anyway. "Put the leash on the Avatar and take them back to the ship," he continued, happily. He had succeeded. He had won the day!

Katara was still standing alone. She was staring at the ground, tears silently falling from her eyes. "You did what you had to," he offered her what comfort he could. Katara looked up at him hatefully before offering her hands. "Just chain me up and be done with it," she hissed hatefully.

Prince Zuko nodded. "I still thank you for it. You'll calm down once you see the wisdom of your actions," he said lightly. Katara, head held high allowed Seiji to tie her hands behind her back and lead her away. "Give her something to eat and see that she's comfortable. Take the Avatar to the holding cell I prepared. As for the peasant, just chain him up somewhere," he directed.

Prince Zuko walked back to the ship in triumph. He had won! He was going home, he was going to save everyone and correct every damage his father had caused. Uncle would return to his favorite teahouse and the Maidens would become welcome at every Fireport. He would be able to see Hotaru. He hoped she would be there at the ship, so he could tell her the good news.

Sadly, only Captain Sakura was waiting inside his chambers. Her golden eyes were so cold and empty. They were nothing like he thought he remembered. They were still the same ones that haunted. "I take it you succeeded?" she asked curtly.

"Yes. I thank you for your help," Prince Zuko said, holding out the money to Captain Sakura. Her golden eyes met his own and softness filled them. A shy smile filled her face, making her seem more beautiful then anything Prince Zuko had seen. A familiar memory stirred inside him. She reached out a weather-beaten hand almost to touch him, before withdrawing sharply.

"Don't think this changes anything between us. You are still his son," she spat, her eyes returning to its usual coldness. Her face returned to the former look of indifference, a look he recognized so well.

Prince Zuko flinched but nodded coldly. He would not bend or break. He would be strong. "I understand," he whispered as she turned on her heel and left the room. Prince Zuko listened to her footsteps walk out of his life again, and he could not help but stare after the proud Pirate Captain. Power still radiated from the former Priestess of the Flame Maidens. He hoped she would look back and smile at him, that she would give him another sign of recognition. When she grabbed the rope to board her ship, Prince Zuko slammed the door to his chambers closed.

His fists clenched as his breathing increased. With a cry of rage, he let loose a flame of fireballs. Not mindful of the damage he was wrecking, he let lose every ounce of rage he could, shooting burning embers in every direction. The hatred poured of him in screams, in waves of bright fiery fury that exploded from every fiber of being.

Prince Zuko screamed and raged, tossing objects about and using his Fire-bending until he was exhausted. His room had been charred black as pitch and everything had been chipped and broken. He fell to his knees, breathing hard. He had lost control like he had never done before. He had not seen Captain Sakura for years and yet, she could still bring out these feelings in him.

"Even a blind calf knows it's own kind," Uncle Iroh had once observed.

"But sometimes, the kind doesn't want the calf," Prince Zuko hissed angrily, his mind filling of the image of Captain Sakura, the woman who cared nothing for him. He had nearly stopped thinking of her as anything more then her title on the ship. He remembered when she was so much more to him, when she was the world to him. Perhaps he should try to forget her. She had not even said good-bye. This was the second time she had abandoned him like that.

Well, he would make things right and say goodbye, even if she could not hear him. "Goodbye, Mother" he whispered again, becoming that scared child who had cried himself to sleep after she had walked out on him, taking his beloved sister Hotaru with her.

"I still love you." The worst part was he still did.

In cases such as these, I'd like a hand

Don't wake me up without a master plan

With black & white instead of colour

Don't you understand?

When things that once were beautiful are bland

And when I feel like I can feel once again

Let me stay awhile, Soak it in awhile

If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong

Buy a little time, for this head of me

Haven for us

In truth there is no better place to be

Than falling out of darkness still to see

Without a premonition, could you tell me where we stand?

I'd hate to lose this light, before we land

---The Delgados


	4. Close Every Door to Me

This chapter is dedicated to JadeRaven and Lunny, my dear friends who are so kind to stick with me. This is one of my two non-Zuko chapters, where I focus on people outside the Fire Nation. Not my favorite chapter, but a needed one. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I also put up chapter 12, the link is on my profile. Chapter 13 will be up on Friday night, and believe me, it's a doozy. At least two people die.

Chapter Four: Close Every Door to Me  
Close every door to me,  
Hide all the world from me  
Bar all the windows  
And shut out the light  
Do what you want with me,  
Hate me and laugh at me  
Darken my daytime  
And torture my night  
Just give me a number  
Instead of my name  
Forget all about me  
And let me decay  
I do not matter,  
I'm only one person  
Destroy me completely  
Then throw me away

---Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor DreamCoat

Aang stared into the darkness of the prison cell. It was as empty as he felt. He was chained from hand to foot. There was a metal leash around his neck, which constricted his breathing. The shackles bit into his flesh with every movement; the guards had taken no chances. It was unnecessary. Aang would not run. He had nowhere to go.

Aang was all alone in the world. He had known that since the moment he had seen the destruction of the Air Temple. It had just never really sunk in. He knew he would never see Monk Gyatsu again; the man who he had though of as his father was gone. Yet he put on a brave face for the world.

Sometimes, he would be goofing around with his new friends and he would remember his old friends at temple. They had been murdered in the prime of life…too young. Images his old family flashed through his mind--tall Kazou who had been the best at Airball, chubby Kochav who would write funny poetry about the monks and little Yugi who had loved to race on flying bison, their faces were so alive and familiar in Aang's mind. He knew their laughter had been silenced forever. Their broken bodies lay forever in the only home they had known.

Aang had been adopted into the Monks when he was but a little baby. He had never felt alone before this. In the hour of their greatest need, Aang had not been there to protect them. He had failed them. He wished he had a way to pass the blame to someone else, but it was all his fault. If he had not gone to the South Pole…

He had tried to block out the thoughts of the guilt he carried. He had needed to be courageous enough to make a new life for himself. It was harder without his friends. With them, he could use humor to settle the situation. When Prince Zuko had saved his life back in Zhao's fortress, it was like having his old friend Kuzon back. Then Zuko spurned his friendship and Aang had hid the disappointment.

At first, hiding had not been so bad. His other new friends had been so kind to him, opening their hearts to him and joining him on his quest. He had taken comfort in Sokka's good humor and Katara-

Tears fell from his eyes, landing on the open sores on his neck.

Why had she betrayed him? He had always believed she cared about him.

He had never known girls at the temple. They had been kept at another dwelling. When he had seen Katara, strange new feelings had bloomed in him. He found himself wanting to look at her, wanting to hold her hand. He could not understand these feelings, but he had thought he understand his friend. Where had everything gone wrong?

A month ago, when they had learned Water bending together, Katara had gotten jealous and yelled at him. Then she immediately apologized and since then, they had never had another spat. Could she have been lying all this time, lying to him, lying to Sokka? Aang could not believe it. All the harsh words she had screamed at him ripped at his soul.

Aang should have seen that stormy look in her eyes when she returned, but he had been so proud of the bag of nuts he had purchased. "Hey Katara, want some?" he had asked her, as he shoved a few tasty treats into his mouth.

"No, I don't want any of your stupid nuts! You are so useless! All you think about is fun! The world is about more than enjoyment! Why must I constantly play nursemaid to you?" she had shrieked, shaking in her anger. People had turned in the street to stare.

Aang had backed away slightly. "I'm sorry, what did I do?" he had whispered, his lip trembling. He searched his mind, trying to remember when he had wronged his beloved friend. Nothing had happened that day that would merit such a violent reaction.

"What haven't you done? You came to our village, you attract the Fire-Nation like a fish attracts penguins, you can't shoulder a bit of responsibility and we are never going to reach the North Pole! If the world is relying on you to save the world, then we might as well give our loyalty to the Fire-Nation. The Fire-Nation is a far better alternative to you!" Katara had looked so furious. Aang was not sure how to respond. He had no idea why she was so angry?

Sokka had come running up, with Momo close behind. The Water Tribe Warrior looked so bewildered at the spat. "What is going on between you two?" he had yelled. "Now is not the time for you to have a temper tantrum!" Sokka would be able to calm her down, Katara loved her brother. She would listen to him. Soon they would laugh about this silly spat. Not quite.

"Oh shut up, Sokka! You are just as lost as Aang here. Between the two of you idiots, I am surprised we haven't been killed or captured by the Fire Nation, you giant-eared cretin!" she snapped, her hands on her hips. Every word that she said was a dagger in Aang's heart. He did not know what to do. That scared him.

"Katara, I don't know what is wrong with you, but stop it!" Sokka had warned her, looking baffled and irate.

"Katara, please don't be angry," Aang had pleaded, taking a step towards her. His eyes had filled with tears. A ball of water landed at his feet, forcing him to take a step back. Obviously, Katara was not planning to back down.

They were attracting too much attention, this had to end. A blast of air bending would defeat Katara, but Aang could not take the risk of hurting her. She was his friend, no matter what she said. There had to be an explanation for why she was acting this way. As much as problems should be solved with action, this problem required dialogue to be solved. Perhaps he should knock her out and take her somewhere private. No, then he might hurt her! Aang could not hurt Katara!

"Stay away from me. All you do is hold me back! I could have reached the North Pole twice without you two! I'll never be a Master Water-Bender at this rate!" Katara had yelled. Her blue eyes sizzled with fury as she threw, from her pouch, a rope of water which landed at Aang's feet. Another rope nearly took off his head. Aang ducked just in time to save his life. He should have fought back. Yet, what if he killed her?

"Katara, stop it! That is Aang, our friend! Have you gone insane?" Sokka yelled, trying to gain control of the salutation. Aang just did not understand. She could be angry with him, but Katara loved her brother. Even with their bickering, she adored him. This made no sense!

"Just because you are a deluded fool does not mean I have to be one as well," Katara spat back, tossing a ball of water at her brother. Katara was often sharp with Sokka but she would never attack him.

"Katara, what is going on with you?" Sokka demanded, taking out his boomerang to defend himself. This was turning violent! The siblings would never hurt each other!

"Katara, why are you doing this?" Aang had begged, so confused. No one had ever been so angry with him before, he did not know how to react. People had always liked him! Katara had always liked him. She had brought him to her home, she had tended to him. She had risked her life so many times to help others. How could she be so cruel to the people closest to her?

"Katara, is it that time of the month? If it is, you need to snap out of it!" Sokka yelled back, looking as furious as his sister. Aang did not know what Sokka was referring to. He just wanted an explanation! He felt so hollow and numb inside. He wanted to say something, but his throat was too dry. He just felt like crawling up into a hole and crying. He loved her! She was his family! Family did not turn on each other!

All that noise had attracted Fire-Benders. Aang was not surprised that they had found him. The fight sounded like a herd of flying bison. Prince Zuko just had to arrive at the moment when the fellowship was at its weakest. Well, Aang would protect them. He tried to summon the strength to bend. His hands were shaking far too badly, but he managed to bend a gulf of air to knock down three of the Firebenders. He would prove to Katara that he was worth loving!

A stream of water knocked him to the dirt, falling on his face. He looked up, crushed and humiliated. It had not been the enemy who struck him down. Katara had not run from the Fire Nation. She had helped them. He would have died for her! How could she grow to hate him? He did not even know what he had done to deserve her revulsion!

"I hate you, Aang. I wish I never met you!" Katara hissed, her hands shaking with rage as she prepared another whip of water. "Here, take him, Zuko! I'm tired of risking my life for him," she challenged. She had abandoned him to die at the merciless hands of Prince Zuko. She wanted to see him dead. WHY?

"You can't mean that!"Aang felt empty. The betrayal had paralyzed him. He felt so confused and helpless in this situation. The monks had never taught him how to respond to betrayal. They had taught him the world was a good and loving place. This did not make sense!

"Aang, read between the lines. You know what I mean!" Katara shouted back. She was his enemy, and yet she was an enemy Aang could not fight.

Aang barely felt the net capture him and knock him to the ground. He barely felt anything. He tried to fight back, but his hands would not obey his mind. He was just too shocked to struggle or try to fight back. He could not see the point in escaping. Sokka had tried to fight back but had already been pinned by two of the warriors. Through the net, Aang could see Katara stood alone. They would not bother to touch a collaborator to their cause.

"Thank you, my lady. Your service to the Fire Nation will not be forgotten," he heard Prince Zuko say smugly. The smirk on his face belied the cruel fate that would await Aang and Sokka. There would be no mercy.

"Katara, how could you?" Sokka was yelling, restrained between two burly Fire Nation soldiers. "You traitor! You aren't my sister anymore, I have no sister!" He looked so angry and betrayed. Just like Aang felt. They had both lost the girl closest to them, the girl who had been like a mother to them.

"Why, Katara?" Aang had whispered, feeling so dejected. He wanted to be irate. He wished he could summon the power of the Avatar's anger, but all he felt was a hollow and empty sea of sadness. He could barely think straight, let alone use his Bending-skills. He had to concentrate, he had to do something. Yet, his mind kept returning to Katara's blistering words. If only he could have known the problem before it had erupted like this!

Was that a hint of regret on Katara's face? Before he knew for sure, a smack on the head had ended his misery. Aang had been glad to lose consciousness. The darkness was easier to deal with.

When he had awoken, he was in a prison cell, shackled and drained. His air-bending abilities had been constricted with his breathing. Aang shivered, longing for bright sunshine. There was no window and the only light came from a kerosene lamp above his head. Aang had no way of knowing how much time passed. Aang listened closely, trying to hear if there were any footsteps around. The cell was as silent as the grave.

Aang wondered if they would feed him. He supposed they would. They could have killed him at any time.

No, they would want him alive to parade about as a trophy of war before the Fire Nation. Worse, they would probably torture him. Whatever they did, it would not hurt as much as the voice of Katara in Aang's head, telling him how much she detested him. It haunted him. Aang had failed the world and his friends twice now. He doubted he would receive a third chance.

* * *

Sokka was the best warrior in his village. He had trained every day to earn that title, vowing never to be left vulnerable again. Sokka would never forget the sight of seeing his mother killed before his eyes, while he was helpless to defend her. He had only been eleven, but he remembered the night vividly. The Fire Nation had set the tents on fire, trying to force everyone out. Mother had run into one burning tent to save one of the children still caught in the attack. She never emerged.

Sokka would never forget that night, how the sky was lit up with hungry flames. He would never forget the smell of burning flesh and the sounds of people screaming. He would never forgive the Fire Nation for stealing his mother away. He would never forget the sight of his father crying. Most of the village had been killed that night. So many children cried for lost parents, while parents cried for the children too slow to make it out of the tents.

Sokka had never allowed himself to cry over the events. Seeing Katara's sad little face, Sokka had vowed to be strong. It was his duty to protect her. After Dad had gone off to war, Sokka had taken it on as his personal responsibility to shield the defenseless. He had trained the other children of his village in battle. He had been responsible.

Even now, he should be out protecting his loved ones. He should NOT be bruised up and chained by his wrists like a freshly killed seal. His hands shook with rage when he thought about the circumstances of his capture. His own sister had been betrayed the Avatar, the only hope the world had against the Fire Nation. He angrily yanked on the chains, trying to get himself free. He knew it was useless, but he was so frustrated. His sister had gone insane and he had not noticed the symptoms.

Katara was more then just his annoying baby sister--she was the best friend Sokka ever had. As soon as he got himself free, he would find Katara and take her to the best healers possible. He would make sure she got better.

A nagging little voice in the back of Sokka's mind told him that Katara was never going to get better. She had lost her mind. He brushed it away…like one of the little fleas that were currently biting him. Sokka could not bear to lose his precious baby sister. He had to do something!

Another clanging yank at the chains revealed them as solid as they were a moment before. Sokka sighed and studied his surroundings. He had been chained in a wooden room, with hooks hanging from the ceiling. Clearly this was a holding quarters for prisoners, which meant it was most likely secure. This would make escape more difficult.

Dad always told him to use his senses to aid him in a situation. The constant rocking of the room told him he was on a ship at sea. He could smell the salt in the air and the cedar used to make the ship. He could hear the waves rocking against the boat and the seagulls screaming. By the lack of light coming through the tiny window by his head, it was nearly evening.

Sokka had been unconscious for hours. He still had the bump to show for his troubles. He was also hungry and thirsty, but he doubted ruthless Fire Nation would feed him. He had to think of a plan of escape, before someone decided to visit him. He strained his ears, trying to glean more information on his situation.

He could hear something moving nearby. He could not tell what was coming, but he knew it could not be good news for him.

"If you are here to interrogate me, you are wasting your time. I'll die before I help you," Sokka spat, struggling against his manacles. He hoped he sounded braver then he felt. Actually, he was aching to beg for mercy, but perhaps he could bluff bravery. He remembered the motto he had taught the little warriors of the tribe.

Images of them filled his mind, the way they lined up for patrol. Aiiro, his finest student who was his second in command. Yullik was the annoying one with a heart of goodnesss who always needed to use the bathroom. Yakone, who Sokka often had to punish for stealing food, his chubby grin. Then there was his cousin, Sirmiq, whowas working to master the club. What would they say to him?

"No fear!"

The sound grew closer and Sokka contemplated what kind of tortures could be inflicted on him. He could be burned, drowned, starved, beaten…or perhaps Prince Zuko would get creative. Perhaps he would be stretched on the rack or thumbscrews would be used. At that, a cold sweat beaded on his forehead.

"In fact, if you stay away, I might just forget to hurt you," he said, as the sound moved closer. His breathing grew quicker as he began to panic. In a moment, he would be staring into the eyes of his tormentors. His fate was sealed.

His eyes widened when he saw who it was. This changed everything.


	5. The Wind that Shakes the Barley

_Hmmm, my review count seems to be going down. I understand most of you have read this already but if you would be kind enough to leave a few words, just reminding me that you want me to keep going, it would mean a lot to me. I still will, I have 14 chapters ready and more on the way, I just want to make sure my readers are still with me. _

_Okay, a short but bittersweet chapter. Next chapter up soon and chapter 13 is done. It's the darkest chapter ever and should be up on my live journal tonight. _

The Wind that Shakes the Barley 

Twas hard the woeful words to frame  
To break the ties that bound us  
But harder still to bear the shame  
Of foreign chains around us

My vengeance on the foe to wreak

While soft winds shook the barley

---Solas

Sokka grinned, happy to see that weird little creature climb through the bars. Momo usually stole his food, but at this minute, he was a welcome sight. "Momo! You scared me!" he exclaimed. The little lemur climbed up onto his shoulder and began fiddling with the clasp of the chain, obviously trying to pick the lock. He had stolen one of the keys! He did not know how he had done the deed, but that was irreverent. "I am so sorry for trying to eat you, I owe you big time," Sokka assured his now favorite pet. Even if the key didn't work, Sokka could still use Momo as a pillow!

Within a moment, Momo had unlocked the chains. There was nothing sweeter then the sound of that clicking. Sokka resisted the urge to kiss the furry little monster. He didn't want more fleas after all. He stretched his limbs, rubbing the places in his wrists where the chains chaffed. He still had a bump on his forehead but he planned to give more then that to Prince Zuko.

Sokka unconsciously reached down to his belt to arm himself. A jab of pain filled his heart. They had taken away his father's boomerang club! No one took away Sokka's sister and weapon without major punishment. "Come on, Momo. We have Fire-bender to burn," he said, as the white fur-ball hopped onto his shoulder.

Being on the metallic Fire-Ship gave Sokka the creeps. He preferred the beautiful softness of snow and the elegance of ice. The cold hollow metal halls, lit by kerosene lamps made Sokka shudder. He had to keep his eyes open for danger. He was a master warrior, he would just find and free Aang, find and free Katara and make Prince Zuko and his men beg for mercy. It was simple, really!

Momo was clutching Sokka's neck. Obviously, the fluffy fuzz-imp was scared. "It's all right, boy," he soothed as he walked down the halls. He trekked down the halls, coiled as a cat, ready to attack any opponent in his way. Momo suddenly jumped off and landed near a pile of crates. Sokka's eyes widened as the lemur was thrown against the wall.

"Miserable vermin!" a soft voice hissed angrily as a slight figure emerged from behind the crates. The voice was high and female! A girl on a Fire Nation ship?

"He's not vermin, he's a lemur!" Sokka said, studying the girl. Tall and slim, she seemed familiar for some reason. She had dark hair and golden eyes set in a pale face. Where had he seen such features before? She also wore the colors of the Fire Nation, but had no armor. In fact, her trousers, high boots and sword were clearly the mark of another trade. "And you are a pirate."

"Smart, peasant. Did it take all of your brain to figure that out?" the pirate laughed harshly.

"Well, at least I am not a criminal," Sokka spat back. That was a good comeback!

"Is that the best you can do? I agree, your dress indicates that you are a low class escaped prisoner who smells badly and has the intelligence of a vole. Now kindly go back to your cell before you get us both killed," the wench said haughtily. She placed her hands on her hips, as if expecting him to obey.

"I am getting out of here. If you alert the guys, they'll put you back in the dungeons too," Sokka reminded, narrowing his eyes.

"I am not leaving, and neither are you. Please stop before you get yourself killed," the pirate said primly. Was that concern in her voice?

"Don't worry, I am the best warrior in my village, felon. I'm not scared of the guards," Sokka said, flexing his muscles a bit. Perhaps she was afraid and needed his protection. Well, she might be a pirate but she was still a weak girl. He'd have to be kind to her for now.

"It's the not the guards you should be worried about. I am not letting you leave here," the pirate shrugged, trouble glinting in her eyes. She had her hand on the hilt of a curved blade.

"You and what army?" Sokka challenged. This girl did not seem that scary! She did have a sword, but she was still just a girl! Of course, Suki had been just a girl and Sokka had been bruised for days after her last encounter with that warrior.

"Prisoners have escaped!" called a harsh male voice. A hot jet of fire seared the air above the two combatants.

"Hopefully, not that army!" Sokka sputtered. That was bad! Why did she have to go and make all that noise? Now he would lose the element of surprise.

"This is all your fault!" both captives accused each other angrily. Stupid pirate wench would get them both killed! Five Fire-Benders had already surrounded them. Sokka was frantic for a weapon to defend himself. Beads of sweat bloomed on his forehead, as he realized the danger he was in. Five against one!

"What do we have here? A prisoner and a stowaway pirate?" one of the guards said, a cold look on his evil face. Sokka hated him on principle. What he would not give for his boomerang.

"Yes, he's an escaped prisoner, but I mean you no harm. Take me to your master, he'll vouch for me," the pirate wench explained, holding up her hands. She looked terrified. Sokka would think a bloodthirsty pirate more courageous but then again, she was a girl!

The guard laughed. "Do you think you can seduce our lord Prince with your pretty face, pirate scum? We won't allow an assassin like you to hurt him," he said harshly, sending another ball of fire at them both.

"Hey, she's the pirate assassin, not me!" Sokka said, hopping on one foot to avoid the balls of fire. The closed, cramped quarters would make it impossible to use hand to hand combat. They were both backed into a hard metal wall. There was nothing they could do.

"Give up now or face incineration," the guard commanded, sending another ball of fire at their feet.

"Please, just take me to Prince Zuko. He'll reward you," the pirate pleaded, her hand on her sword. Sokka did not understand why this crazed girl wanted to see the psychopathic prince? Did she think she could gain mercy from him? Seals would fly before that happened. Prince Zuko would rape her and then have her hanged.

"Quiet, wench!" the guard snapped in harsh voice, filling his palm with fire for a third time. The pirate set her jaw and pulled out her sword.

"As much as you are low class scum, I guess I have no choice. We'll have to fight our way out. Watch my back, I'll watch yours," the pirate said, taking a dagger out of her shoe and tossing it to Sokka. "Use it well, peasant,"

Sokka grinned, taking the finely crafted blade in his hand. "Thanks, felon," he answered sharply, standing beside her. He did not like her, but he could kick her rear end later. Punishing Fire-benders took precedence. Unfortunately, Prince Zuko's lackeys had decided to end the fight quickly. The next thing both of the captives knew, their clothing had been lit on fire. As they fell to the floor to roll out the flames, the guards grabbed them.

"His highness's new training program really paid off," one of guards mused as the pirate and Sokka were then restrained. Oh lovely, the brat prince had a new training program!

"Cross your arms behind your back. Any quick movements and you'll lose a hand," they were ordered, as rough cords were bound around their wrists. Sokka watched in horror as Momo was stuffed into a bag, with no regard for his comfort.

"Do you know what the Fire-Nation does to assassins?" the guard continued, leering at the pirate girl. She paled but stood firm. "Shame to break that pretty neck of yours." Sokka instantly felt a hint of pity for the girl. She was doomed! "Perhaps we'll have a little fun before that happens."

"Leave her alone, Fire Nation scum!" Sokka found himself ordering. That girl may be a pirate and a thief, but no one deserved that. He was rewarded with a hard slap across the face. He heard a yowl but realized it wasn't his own. Another guard had tried to fondle the girl's face and had a finger bitten.

"You little viper!" one guard snapped, towering over the girl threateningly.

"What is going on down here?" a harsh voice demanded. Sokka winced at the sound of his enemy's voice. The loathsome pale prince bounded down the stairs a second later, looking especially haughty. "What is the meaning of this disturbance?" The pirate and Sokka were then forced to their knees in front of the demented despot. Sokka would have spat, if he hadn't been so afraid.

"We found an escaped prisoner and an assassin on board. Permission to deal with them?" the guard asked, a cruel smile on his face. A ball of fire appeared in his hands.

Prince Zuko's scarred face blanched when his eyes fell on the two prisoners. "Merciful spirits! NO! DON'T HURT HER!" he said, leaping in front of the pirate wench. He spread his arms, ready to take any blast that came.

"But, sir, she's a pirate!" the guard said, looking confused. Sokka was confused too, that spoiled sociopath had just leapt into harm's way for another! Did that prince had a sense of justice?

"Just a pirate? How dare you! Unhand her immediately!" Prince Zuko commanded, looking furious. The soldiers immediately let go of the dark haired girl, who nodded her thanks.

She smoothed her singed clothing and smiled serenely at the prince, who bent down to help her up. When she had risen, Prince Zuko untied his cape and tied it around her shoulders. "That's better," he said softly.

"Hey, unhand me too!" Sokka commanded angrily, deciding to try his luck. Perhaps they would obey the order automatically before thinking about it. That would give him an opening to counter-attack.

Prince Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Are you really that brainless to think they would?" he asked softly, with a mocking smile on his pale girly face. The pirate girl laughed at that comment, a merrily mocking sound that made Sokka want to spit. He should have never left his village, what was it with all this uppity females running amuck? He would not allow himself to be humiliated again.

"You wouldn't be so brave if you didn't have your guards here, you bald-" Sokka began, but the next words got swallowed in a yelp of pain. The pirate girl had kicked him hard forcing him to double over in pain. Sokka gritted his teeth. For a girl, she kicked quite hard.

"Show respect to your future Lord, peasant!" the girl snapped, looking quite furious, as she punched Sokka in the nose. Had the guards had not been restraining him and holding him upright, Sokka would have been laid out flat. The poor water-tribe boy winced in pain as blood flowed from nose, mixing with tears. Every inch of his face felt as if a polar bear had hit it! His entire face felt aflame with pain, fiery burning throbbing pain. For a girl, she definitely hit even harder. With a flick of her wrist, a knife appeared at Sokka's throat. It was the end, he was going to die.

"As enjoyable as that looked, it was not necessary," Prince Zuko soothed his violent vixen. "Nice punch though. Couldn't have preformed it better myself. You've learned well,"

"How do you plan on killing him?" the girl asked in a business-like manner. "Is he useful for information?"

Sokka gulped, completely terrified. He had thought Fire Nation was ruthless, but this girl was a sadist without peer. They were really going to torture him now! Would begging for mercy help him now? He could feel himself tremble in sheer terror at what his fate would be. He tried to drop his eyes, unable to look at his foes without cringing in fear. He could almost feel the hot flames licking at his body.

Prince Zuko looked down his nose at him, smirking. "I considered it but I pay no attention to the insolence of a peasant like him. He isn't even useful for information. He's beneath us both, ignore him. The Fire Lord can decide his fate," he directed in a kindly voice, so unlike the cruel voice he used for most other people. Had that dolt managed to find himself a girlfriend? Life was completely unfair! Wait, had he just been spared? He forced down a sigh of relief, slightly nauseated that he was grateful to Fire-bending scum. He liked his tongue just where it was.

"Wouldn't it be easier to kill him? No need to involve the Fire Lord," the girl directed primly, giving Sokka a look reserved for rats. Her nose was high in the air as if she thought she were some kind of royalty. Sokka looked away, filling his mind with all the insults he would love to call her.

"Enough of that, we must talk!" the prince directed, with a cold smile on his disfigured face. Sokka breathed a bit more easily. His tongue was going to stay where it belonged, all due to the Fire-monster Prince pitying him. Ordinarily, Sokka would be furious at being pitied but he supposed he could stand a little pity to save his life. Prince Zuko's little girlfriend was really bloodthirsty, the two deserved each other. He could not believe he had found someone who made that blaggard look compassionate. Wonders never cease!

"You should thank your lord and master for your mercy. Consider yourself lucky I am not the one to deal with you," the pirate girl snapped, giving him a look of disdain.

"I sincerely appreciate your boyfriend's wish to keep me alive to humiliate me more. Now can I please have a handkerchief to wipe my nose?" Sokka muttered, still being forced in a kneeling position to a pampered prince and perverse pirate. The blood was staining his robes. He felt as though he had been hit by a glacier. His breathing was shallow and his entire face was throbbing. He was dizzy from the shock but he would not allow the two terrorists to enjoy his pain.

Both of the dark haired deviants burst out laughing. "This isn't my girlfriend, you ill-bred yokel. Perhaps the fact that your own sister doesn't care about you prevents you from giving the respect due to my own sister," the prince said regally.

Sokka gasped. "There is more of you!" he breathed. The pain at the mention of his sister made him wince. Katara was still insane and he had not managed to save her. Now with two spoiled sadists aboard the ship, there was nothing he could do to help that would not endanger himself. He had failed his sister.

The Fire-Pirate-Princess nodded. "The more, the merrier," she said with a smirk.

"Take him back to his cell and make sure he stays there. Don't spare the chains," Prince Zuko directed.

"If he tries to escape, break his legs. Those heal fast," the Princess directed in a cheerful voice. "From what you tell me, my lord, I doubt his sister wants to see him." A nod from Prince Zuko validated her cruel words and Sokka was wrenched away to his cell. He could hear the girl as her brother respectfully led her away.

Sokka was too broken-hearted to even bother wincing at the threats. The pain in his nose had faded away into a dull ache. Katara was lost to him. The insanity had truly stripped her of everything that made her his sister. His family was destroyed and he was in the hands of a sadist. As he was manacled back in place, a vision of his father appeared in his head. "I failed you. I failed everyone. I am sorry," he thought miserably.


	6. How I Know You

I see chapter 13 was a shocker. Mildly depressing, no? As for five, only three reviews? Well, thank you, all ye few but faithful. Here is chapter six, I hope to have all thirteen chapters up by the end of January. This story keeps growing, it's like a dough with overactive yeast. Chapter 14 is nearly done, answering a lot of question. This chapter is dedicated to AC-chen, thanks for reviewing!

Chapter Six: How I Know You

I never have abandoned  
And nor I think could you  
That spark of hope for freedom  
No terror can subdue  
Yes, I know you  
How I know you

--Aida

Hotaru quickly replaced her weapons before she took her brother's arm. She never knewwhen she might need to use them.

She sighed as she walked away from the pathetic prisoner and the caged lemur. He had been handsome and kind; it was a pity that he was her enemy. When he had tried to defend her, Hotaru had been touched, until she realized he had called the guards fire-bending scum. The peasant would not have defended her if he knew her identity. Anyway, no one insulted her brother without repercussion!

Hotaru had expected Prince Zuko to torture him to death. She had hoped to spare the prisoner a more gruesome death by mercifully slitting his throat for his insolence. Mother would have peeled his skin off with the whip for less. Why had her brother so easily spared him?

Out of the corner of her eye, she took in the changes in Prince Zuko. Her eyes flitted over the scar over his eye and the deformed ear. She knew her brother well enough not to mention them. Prince Zuko hated being pitied; he would only grow angry with her.

"You should not have stowed away. The captain will be angry," Prince Zuko said evenly, as he turned a corner.

"Let her grumble, I'm not a child that must obey anymore," Hotaru returned, squeezing her brother's arm. When they were presented to the court, they had always walked arm in arm. Prince Zuko would often joke it was to insure neither of them ran away. Hotaru wondered if he brother joked anymore. She imagined years without his only companion had forced him to lose his good humor.

"I suppose not, but you should have told me. Those soldiers could have hurt you. They didn't know that you were of royal blood," Prince Zuko reminded, his golden eyes softening. Hotaru could almost see the sweet face of her baby brother looking out from this blemished continence.

"What I am is a Fire royal, just like you, Brother. You know that's a dangerous life to lead when you are outside the nation," Hotaru reminded. It felt so strange talking to the person she had dreamed of for so long. She had imagined so many conversations in her lonely exile, but nothing matched the pleasure of hearing her brother's voice.

Prince Zuko smirked, a twisted smile so different from the smile she remembered and carried in her heart. "I won't be away from our home for long. My ticket home lies in the belly of this ship. Then I will have my place back. Come along, Sister, I can show you the Avatar himself. I was on my way there anyway before I had to rescue you," he offered, smiling proudly.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "My hero! I remember getting you out of trouble quite a few times," she laughed.

"Do you remember the time we locked Fire Sage Minoru in a closet?" Prince Zuko asked, an eager grin on his face. "I'll never forget hiding under the table, waiting for him to check the closet and then slamming the door! Leaving my scarf inside was a brilliant idea,"

Hotaru laughed heartily. Prince Zuko's smelly history teacher had always been so hard on her little brother, so she had devised a clever plot to teach him a lesson. Prince Zuko had hidden and when the tutor came looking, they had slammed the door and then left, leaving the sage locked inside. They had laughed so hard, thinking themselves so clever.

She had not laughed when the prank had earned her poor little brother a beating. Even though she had taken full responsibility, it had been Prince Zuko who had suffered. She had sat outside the door, listening to every blow, wishing it was her that was being punished. Prince Zuko had only listened to her direction, he was completely innocent of this deed. Her governess had given her two smart slaps for misbehaving, but the weeping coming from her brother's bedroom proved her brother was being punished more harshly. He was the Heir after all, more was expected of him.

She had sneaked into his room and held him all night, apologizing profusely and wiping away his tears. She had failed at protecting him. That idea had not been brilliant, it had been foolish! "That was so long ago, Brother. I want to hear everything I missed out on," she said, squeezing his hand. She would not fail him now. She would stay here and guard him. He was a lot more muscular then she remembered, but he would always be her baby brother.

"Why dwell on that? Here, behold the Avatar himself," Prince Zuko said, pointing to a heavily guarded cell. Two Fire-Benders stood guard, looking quite formidable. Left by the door had been a bucket of water and a mess of porridge, with a long straw.

Following Hotaru's questioning look, Prince Zuko smiled. "There is only one key to it and I just got it back from Uncle. That is why I have to feed him myself. Uncle might steal the lunch," he explained, picking up the food.

Hotaru laughed heartily and nodded. "Surely you can trust the Fire-Benders who came with you," she asked, as Prince Zuko removed a key from a chain around his neck.

"Of course I trust them. When I return, I shall see that each of them is rewarded for their loyalty. I just think that there are some things worth undertaking myself, Sister. Nothing is getting between me and home," Prince Zuko placed the key inside the lock and began to use Fire-Bending to open the key.

Hotaru's heart tightened as she saw her baby brother begin the stances of Fire-Bending. He looked so graceful and powerful, like a true warrior. "Stay still, Sister and I shall give you the Avatar!" Prince Zuko sounded so proud of himself. Behind him was the chained form of a bald monk, with an arrow tattooed on his head. He looked up at the scene, interest in his large eyes. Hotaru realized he looked as innocent as her brother once had. What a price war took.

Hotaru smiled. "You lost your lisp finally. You always used to call me Thithtah. What finally changed?" she said sweetly, before clapping her hand over her mouth. She had definitely said the wrong thing now. Prince Zuko stopped abruptly and whipped around. She should have remembered he would not like being reminded of that.

"It is amazing what you can do if your health depends on it," he hissed, looking quite dangerous. A ball of bended fire erupted in the palm of his clenched hands, as Prince Zuko trembled with rage. His eyes had narrowed into slits and his jaw had tightened. He looked fearsome in his savage grin, teeth bared like a wolf. Such rage staring out of his blemished face made him look like a demon. His face grew wrinkled as he set his brows, looking nothing like the sweet boy she had treasured in her heart.

"Prince Zuko…Brother, calm down. You'll singe my clothing and then I'll have nothing to wear in honor of the Avatar," she said hastily, backing into a wall. She was trapped. Hotaru almost believed her brother would actually hurt her, he looked angry enough to wreck massive havoc. He looked just like Ozai!

Shestill had a sword at her hip and a throwing dagger in her boot. She could defend herself but could she actually strike down her brother? Only if it was truly needed!

Neither of the two guards made a move to save her or stop her brother! Yet, Zuko was not moving. He could have struck her down already, but he just glared at her.

"Don't hurt her!" a voice yelled out. Hotaru was shocked to realize the Avatar was trying to defend her. She did not understand why the little bald monk looked so upset. Why should he care about her? "You have me, leave her alone," the monk continued. Happily, Prince Zuko just threw the ball of fire at the wall, creating a black mark. He looked quite put off.

"Quiet you! Property doesn't talk," Prince Zuko snapped. He turned around to his sister, unable to look at her.

"Sister…," he whispered sadly just as Hotaru muttered apologetically "Brother…,"

The two siblings smiled at each other, able to communicate without words. That was their way of apologizing. Even after all these years, their fights remained so predictable. Zuko would rage for a few minutes, but then would calm down. Hotaru knew that she had always known her brother would not hurt her. She had been foolish to get worried. Had Zuko wanted her hurt, he would have been faster. "You should go visit Uncle. I'll finish up here and then join you," Prince Zuko directed. He snapped his fingers. "Ryota, escort my lady to my Uncle's chambers," he commanded one of the guards.

The guard saluted and gestured for her to follow him. He was an older bearded soldier who Hotaru did not recognize. Of course, she had not often noticed servants when she had been a little girl. Royalty rarely did. Over her shoulder, she saw Prince Zuko enter the cell. She smiled to herself. That avatar was softhearted. He would be easy to break. Just like the peasant boy. It was easier not to think of prisoners as humans. Getting emotionally close to them only made things worse.

Hotaru followed her guide through a few hallways and up the stairs. He was respectfully silent, obviously unsure how to treat her. Hotaru did not mind the silence; she knew if given leave to speak, she would be asked many uncomfortable questions. She knew her presence here was not wanted. Prince Zuko may have been exiled, but Hotaru and Mother were outlaws. Turning them in would earn a hefty reward. She was aware that Prince Zuko would never allow her to be harmed, but she imagined many of the soldiers would not agree.

"Here are the General's chambers…Maiden," the guide said, clearly unsure how to address her. Stripped of her title, she held no rank and was merely a pirate.

Hotaru smirked, eager to get her frustration out on someone. She had a very trying day and someone needed to suffer. "I would advise you to learn the titles. The sister of your future lord is addressed as My Lady. I shall forgive you for the gaffe, but do not repeat it. My brother would be most angry. Now announce me!" she commanded. She might as well be treated according to her future station while she was here.

"Of course, My Lady," the guide said, looking a bit nervous. Clearly, her brother's temper did have a use. He knocked on the ornate door and called, "General, I present your lady niece," he called in.

The door opened and Hotaru fell to her knees and bowed her head before her uncle. "Peace be unto you, Uncle Iroh," she whispered respectfully, her eyes cast low to the ground before her famous relative. It had been so long since she had seen him, and yet she had to observe proper protocol. Protocol was what gave her the rank she held onto and the hope of it's restoration.

"Unto you be peace, my dear niece. What a surprise. So you've decided to join our merry crew. Come in, come in," Uncle Iroh said, lifting her up and embracing her warmly. She was a lot taller now and he did not have to kneel down to hold her. Although it had been many years, pressing her face into Uncle's shoulder still gave her the feeling of being safe and protected from all home.

Uncle broke away from the hug and looked at her approvingly. "It is good to see you. I missed your sweet smile, Niece. You have grown into a beauty. You look just like your mother. Would you like some tea? I remember you always appreciated a good cup. Jasmine, right?" he said, inviting her to sit down next to him.

"Thank you, Uncle! Of course. You still remember!" Hotaru said, taking a seat by her favorite (and only) uncle. She had spent many fond hours with him as a child. He would tell her stories and make her laugh. Father…Ozai always scared her so, but Uncle Iroh made her feel so secure and loved. She wished her brother could have been allowed more free time with the kindly relation, but from the moment Prince Zuko could walk, he was bustled from lesson to lesson to be molded into the perfect Prince.

At the thought of her brother, Hotaru, a hardened pirate with blood on her hands shuddered with rage. The beautiful and innocent baby boy with silky white skin and the most innocent smile she had loved had been transformed into a scarred and angry young man. He was still handsome but rage had twisted his features into something burning cold. She had not said so, but Prince Zuko had begun to look like Ozai when he had flown into a rage. It terrified her to no end. How could Prince Zuko have become so…different?

"Are you all right, Niece? You seem tense. Between you and your brother, I am convinced I am the only member of the family who knows how to relax. Do you require some rest?" Uncle inquired, his pudgy features looking concerned for her. Hotaru looked up at the chubby uncle. Once she had told him everything. She had only been a very little girl then and the secrets she told him seemed so innocent and meaningless now. She had changed so much from that time. She was no longer the innocent royal who had sneaked outside the palace walls to see the world. She was a criminal, an outlaw, an exile. How could she tell her gentle uncle about the dark deeds she had done?

"It's nothing, Uncle. I am fine," she assured him, sipping her tea politely. There was nothing she could do to help her brother, so there was no point in crying. She was the daughter of kings, she was of noble blood. Her hairstyle reminded her that she was of the Ruby Blood. She did not notice her hands were shaking, until a drop of tea dripped on her shirt. She steadied her hand. She may have been far away from the palace and in exile, but she was still born a Lady. She had been drilled in manners since she had been a baby. She should be able to manage to drink tea properly.

"A river never stops flowing, Niece. We can only try to flow with it," Uncle Iroh murmured thoughtfully. He had not changed a bit, still spouting off proverbs of wisdom that had always perplexed her. She had no time for his slow patience now; her anger was boiling inside her. She had managed to hide her feelings when she had seen the problem, but like poison, the knowledge of the changes in the one she loved most churned inside her like poison.

"Rivers be cursed, Uncle. You know why I am angry. My baby brother! He's changed so much," Hotaru snapped, gripping her fragile teacup as if it was a weapon. All propriety had quickly been tossed aside in the storm of her fiery temper.

"Niece, all of us must grow up. It has been years, you cannot expect him to still be in swaddling clothing. As much as you and I wish for Prince Zuko to remain a naive child, it cannot be so. All tealeaves must grow up to mature into plants. It is only through maturity that they gain their true flavor," Uncle mused, sipping his tea thoughtfully. He had half-closed his eyes and almost seemed sleepy in his inaction.

Hotaru jumped to her feet, nearly wild with fury. "Uncle, this has nothing to do with leaves! When I last saw my brother, he had a sweet smile, an immaculate face and the sweetest curls I had ever known. I return now to find him scarred and sullen. How could you let this happen? He was such a happy little boy when we parted," she demanded angrily, feeling angry enough to strike something. Iroh grabbed the small cup before she threw it at the wall. The family temper had definitely not skipped her!

"You have changed a good deal as well, Niece. You have seen many things that the little girl I knew could not even dream of. You have become a strong and proud warrior. That is something I will have to get used to," Uncle reminded her calmly, taking a small cake for himself.

"Being banished forces you to learn new skills. It should not completely transform you! This is all Ozai's doing. I hate him, Uncle. If I ever find your brother, I will slit his black heart and feed it to a Komodo Rhino. I would love to beat and scar him, see how he likes it. Every night since I've left, I heard the sounds of my brother crying and I knew I could do nothing to stop it. Even when Mother took me away, I dreamed of my baby brother, alone and vulnerable. He was left to the mercy of that sadist. Yet I never dreamed he would be this…different," she whispered. Had she been younger, she would have cried. She had cried oceans of tears after she had been ripped from her brother's life, but they had dried up now. There was only a deep well of rage left, the protective instinct of one defending the object closest to one's heart.

"Anger will not heal your brother's wounds, nor will remembering the bad times. My brother was not always bad, Niece. Sometimes he would take you walking with him. You and Prince Zuko would run ahead of him, sounding like a bunch of wild hog-monkeys, screeching and laughing. Occasionally, he would play with you children. He could be kind sometimes," Uncle said softly.

"Oh, he could be absolutely wonderful, until the next mood struck him. That was the worse part. You never knew which father you would get. If it was the wonderful father who would hold your hand and make you laugh, then everything was all right. But then other times, it was the sadistic one who would coldly inform you of just how much of a worthless disgrace you were, the one who made you cower and pray he would not hurt you. We both know he would! Was Ozai the one…" Hotaru broke off. She knew in her heart that the answer was yes. She had always known her father was a violent man, she had never doubted his ability to hurt those around him.

"Yes, he was. I will not tell you what happened. There is no need for us to rehash that story. We are together now, you and I and Zuko. We should be celebrating. I can tell you that seeing you has made him happier then ever before," Uncle Iroh assured her, patting her hand to make her feel better. "Now sit and enjoy the tea, so you can make me happy."

"I hope so, Uncle," Hotaru whispered softly, returning to her chair. "I really hope so."

AN/Next Chapter up Friday! Tell me what you think?


	7. The Riddle

Wow, this story is really taking off! I am having so much trouble with chapter 14 but never fear, it will be up before my birthday! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Avafangirl, one of the greatest writers on the site and AirgirlMaddie, a fantastic reviewer. This also mourns the loss of a fantastic reviewer, 1bzwriter whose amazing feedback will be sorely missed. Come back soon!

Okay, Chapter Seven, with some interesting Zuko/Katara interaction! Have fun and don't get burned as alliences start shifting!

The Riddle 

Here's the one sweet lesson of history

Ev'ry soul is a mystery,

Faces change, What you knew grows strange

And we all have so many faces,

The real self often eraces

With all those lies, dancing in our eyes!

---Scarlet Pimpernel

Prince Zuko walked into the dark prison cell, trying to shake off the residual anger. He did not know why he had gotten so angry with Hotaru; he just couldn't tolerate her seeing him as the helpless child she had left behind. He must be respected. He would be returning to the throne and he must maintain his dignity. He had definitely overreacted though, he would have to do something to make it up to Hotaru.

Uncle Iroh had always told him a sign of a true leader was the ability to keep a level head. For a family who had ruled the Fire Nation for over eight hundred years, Zuko had only known one member who displayed that true quality of leadership and that was the one person who wasn't even in direct line for the throne. No doubt about it, his family had problems controlling their temper. He smiled to himself, because for the first time in his life; the word "family" didn't have the emotional sting of a whipping. And all thanks to the little monk who lay chained before him.

"Thank you for not hurting her," the monk suddenly piped up, his voice weak from the choke chain. Zuko had definitely ensured that escape would be impossible, for the Avatar's arms, legs, ankles, wrists, waist and throat had all been restrained by tempered steel. A komodo rhino couldn't bust out. Why was a simple spat on his mind? Didn't the Avatar have more important things to worry about? Why was he being so selfless?

"My sister doesn't need your input and I told you before, property doesn't talk!" Zuko growled, unwilling to want to think of his prisoner as anything more then goods to be transported. It made him feel less wrong about this whole sordid affair. Once he returned to the capital, he would wash his hands of this entire business. Only the scar on his face would remind of him of the pain he had suffered over the last two years.

"I'm no one's property! I'm a living breathing person!" the Avatar snapped, staring at Zuko with angry gray eyes. Zuko had to admit, the Avatar had guts. Even trussed like a fowl for slaughter, he still felt as though he had any authority to make demands.

"When my Lord Father is done with you, you will wish you weren't," Zuko said, as he prepared the straw for the prisoner to have his meal. He said that without any mockery, the thought of seeing his father again was enough to make his knees shake. He tried to force that thought from his mind. His father would welcome him home with honor the moment Zuko handed over the Avatar. He would embrace him and praise him before the entire court. Zuko could see his father's face, not cold and angry as it was the last time he had seen him, but warm and paternal, filled with pride at his son's capture of the elusive Avatar.

The Avatar's face paled even more at that information concerning his fate. His head dropped to his chest. Zuko was pleased to stop that conversation. He wanted to end this odious task and return to spending time with Hotaru and Uncle, his two favorite people in the world.

"Why are you doing this? You aren't a bad person. I know it. There is good inside you, a lot of it. Why are you doing something so…wrong?" the Avatar asked suddenly, in a trembling voice. He looked so confused and helpless. Behold, the mighty Avatar acting like a nanny, scolding her charges!

Zuko could have laughed if it wasn't so pathetically stupid. What kind of game was the Avatar playing, trying to garner sympathy like that? He was commanded to bring the Avatar back. He was only following orders. "You know nothing of me, Avatar," he spat back, as he held up the bucket. He'd best get this task over with and soon before he lost his temper again. He did need the Avatar alive after all.

"I know that there must be some good inside you. During that storm, you had a chance to attack me, but you choose to save your crew instead. And…at the Crescent Island temple, Avatar Roku helped you for a reason. He was concerned about you enough to free you," the Avatar responded, looking at him clear in the eyes. "There has to be a reason."

Zuko hated that soul-searching glance. If he hadn't been taught that it was a sign of weakness, he would have looked away. He remembered nearly getting captured at the temple and having a blast of fire free the chains binding him. "Avatar Roku was my ancestor. He was merely protecting his descendant and a fellow child of Fire. It has nothing to do with my quest for your capture about. You know nothing about me and would do well to keep your opinions to yourself. I don't have to make your captivity so comfortable. Now eat up!" he said, shoving the straw into the Avatar's open mouth. He really should gag the monk, who was spoiling his good moods. Zuko was rarely enough in a good mood for it to be spoiled now.

The Avatar didn't eat for a moment. He just looked up at him with blazing gray eyes. "Oh don't worry, it's not poisoned. If I wanted you dead, I would have slit your throat and been done with it. No, I need you alive for the time being, so you might as well eat if you don't want me to get the guards and have them force it down your throat," Zuko explained, lifting his only eyebrow. It bothered Zuko that such a powerful person should be a mere child.

To Zuko's relief, the Avatar began to suck the gruel through the straw. Not the most palatable meal, but it would keep the Avatar alive long enough for him to serve as a sacrificial lamb on the altar of ambition. Zuko hated this task, but he didn't want anyone inside this cell unless he was with them. Nothing would get between him and his triumphant return to his rightful place on the throne!

Zuko studied the Avatar. He was so young! That bothered Zuko; such a powerful person should be a mere child. Zuko was aware more then anyone that responsibility often fell on young shoulders, but he marveled at the Avatar's extreme youth all the more. He supposed he should be grateful. Had the Avatar been fully-grown, this would have been a suicide mission; Zuko would have had to face a master of four elements with powers unimaginable. He supposed he should thank his lucky stars that Agni had been on his side.

After a few moments, Zuko removed the bucket. "See you tomorrow," he said, turning on his heel. He had finished the loathsome task and he would be stopping by the kitchen to see if they had any moon-cakes. Those were Hotaru's favorites, if he remembered correctly. He would also have to buy her some decent clothing for that pirate dress was not appropriate for the sister of the future Lord. She needed lavish kimonos and elegant jewelry. He would make everything perfect again.

"Wait…" the Avatar called out. Zuko turned, glaring at his prisoner. He had been in the middle of a happy thought; couldn't the monk take a hint and shut his air hole? "If you are the descendant of Avatar Roku, then you are also my descendant…well, off a past life, but still, we are family!" the monk babbled. He pulled against his chains a bit, making them clink musically. He wasn't going anywhere.

Zuko snorted, as he checked the lock on the iron door. He had to admit that the Avatar had a nasty fate ahead of him but very little could be worse then being a member of the Royal family. Between Zuko's terrifying father and his cruel mother, it was a wonder Zuko hadn't gone insane already! If the Avatar thought that ploy would garner him any sympathy, then he was just as mistaken as the first plot. Zuko had shown "shameful weakness" before his father once; he would not repeat the mistake again. The scar on his face reminded him of the price of failure. "As touching as this little reunion would be, I have enough family as it is. But I'll be happy to introduce to my father, another one of your descendants. We'll see how far being family will protect you," he said bitterly.

"At least let me see my friends. If you've hurt them…" the monk said, his eyes blazing with anger. Zuko took an involuntary step back, remembering the Avatar's power when he got angry. He had to keep him in a state of depression, not aggression.

"Calm yourself, monk. Your friends are unharmed for the time being. As for Katara….she really doesn't want to see you. Can't blame her, she's far too busy enjoying the rewards I've given her. But…I will consider allowing the Water peasant visit you if you both behave yourselves," Zuko mused. He supposed there would be no way that could cause any problems and it would be an act of mercy. Of course, Zuko had been taught that mercy was for the weak. Well, he could decide later. Without another word, he walked out of the cell and slammed the door behind him.

Ryota and Shimano were still standing guard, their faces unmoved by the conversation. Securing the padlock and replacing the key around his neck, Zuko did something he rarely did. He smiled, something that made the hardened guards nearly jump. "See to it that no one comes in, and ignore everything he says," he ordered, before turning on his heel to get some moon cakes from the kitchen.

* * *

Katara sat at the table, weeping hysterically into her chained hands. She had only known this feeling of supreme emptiness once before in her life, when she had lost her mother. For days, Katara had walked around with a hole in heart, feeling as sad and helpless as a beached whale. She had resolved those feelings by being strong for others. She had vowed to care for her people, her brother and her grandmother to cover the pain she had felt. She had drowned her sorrows in work and in learning to perfect her bending skills. She had forgotten to laugh, to have fun and had grown old before her time.

Then Aang had come to the village, bringing back laughter and happiness. Katara had followed him, risking her life and the life of her brother to become the guardians of the Avatar. It made Katara feel like she was doing something for the war when she took care of Aang. Yes, it had been scary, there were times that Katara had been sure it was the end. Yet each time, she been able to face trouble with her head held high. When she had been captured by the King of Omashu and nearly encased in rubble, she had not doubted Aang's ability to solve the riddles. When she got herself captured by the Fire Nation to save her friend Haru, she had counted on Aang to save the day, and he had. When she had waited for Aang to return from the spirit world, she had never lost faith in her friend. He had done stupid things, like forgetting to mention a letter from her father or trying to learn firebending too early, but his heart was always in the right place. Even when she had traveled to the Fire Nation and gotten captured by that evil Commander, or when Sokka had been trapped in that awful storm, she had never doubted that everything would be okay. She believed in Aang, she knew he would not let her down.

Yet at this moment, Katara felt like the world's biggest failure. She had let Aang down. Had she made the right decision in betraying the Avatar? She knew that Aang was the world's last hope but she couldn't bear to see her village sold to the mines. She had chosen selfishly and damned the entire world for her own people.

She had tried to warn Aang and Sokka, she really had. "What haven't you done? You came to our village, **you attract the Fire-Nation** like a fish attracts penguins, you can't shoulder a bit of responsibility and we are never going to reach the North Pole! If the world is relying on you to save the world, then we might as well give our loyalty to the** Fire-Nation.** **The Fire-Nation is a far better alternative to you**!" she had snapped, repeating the word "Fire-Nation" as often as possible, praying that they would get the hint and run for it. Aang had looked so hurt that Katara had to force herself not to embrace him and apologize. The pain in his eyes hurt worse then anything she had ever known. Only the fear of what Prince Zuko would do if she broke the bargain kept her from breaking down entirely.

Then her brother had appeared. Sokka was as annoying as fleas, but Katara adored him; he had been her little father after her real father had moved on. They had taken care of each other; they had stood by each other. Seeing the hatred in his eyes had burned her. If only he knew why she was doing this? As the only adult male left in the tribe, Sokka had been the chief. She wondered if he would have done the same thing in her place.

"Oh shut up, Sokka! You are just as lost as Aang here. Between the two of you idiots, I am surprised **we haven't been killed or captured by the Fire Nation, you giant eared cretin**!" she had shouted, repeating the word "Fire Nation" again and using the insult she had used in the mock fight to get herself captured. She prayed Sokka would trust his instincts, that he would understand the message she was sending.

It hadn't worked. Prince Zuko had captured them all and she had helped him. She was the lowest form of existence possible; she was beneath a fire-bender in terms of dishonor. She just prayed that Prince Zuko kept his end of the bargain and didn't sell her village into slavery anyway. She couldn't trust a Firebender.

The handcuffs around her wrists clicked menacingly. She had been taken to the galley and chained there. Katara would normally resent being imprisoned in a kitchen just because she was a female, but this time she had more important things to be depressed about, such as the fate of the world. The cook in the kitchen basically ignored her, busily making wonderful smelling concoctions for that disgusting prince. Katara resisted the urge to ask if she could poison the food, that death would not be slow and lingering enough for her tastes.

She didn't know how long she had sat in the corner, weeping when she heard hard metal footsteps and a gasp of surprise. "Sir?" asked the cook, sounding quite deferential.

"Do you have any moon-cakes?" asked a voice that Katara never wanted to hear again. She looked up and glared at the prince, who stood there shameless of all the pain he had caused. He had the nerve to order desserts at a time like this!

"Moon cakes? Why, to toast your blackmail and underhanded treachery?" Katara spat. What she wouldn't give for the chance to ice him! She would make him beg for mercy at her feet.

Prince Zuko looked up at her and smiled. It was amazing how someone so young could be so evil. That scar on his face marked the Gods' punishment of him for some evil act. "What's the point of victory if you don't enjoy it? Can I offer you some cakes? You did play such a vital part of the victory, it would only be fair," he asked, with a nod of his head.

Katara's eyes blazed. How dare he mock her like that? He had the nerve to threaten her people and then ask if she wanted to celebrate! "I hope you suffer a long and horrible torture," she hissed, getting to her feet.

Zuko shrugged. "You got what you want. Your people are safe, so keep a civil tongue in your head. Do you want to go back on our deal? I am sure I could still get a good price from the mines," he said airily. Katara bowed her head and said nothing as tears ran down her cheeks again.

To her surprise, the prince walked over to her. "Now, enough tears. You and your village will be free in three weeks. You are only making this harder on yourself. You might as well face the facts that I've won. This wasn't personal, I just did it to regain my honor. Now, is there anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable? I am grateful for your help. I'd like to reward you," he said in a smooth voice.

"You could die a slow and painful death," she whispered, but her tone was defeated. Prince Zuko held every advantage, she had nothing in the world. She felt a hand lift her chin up to face Prince Zuko. One side of his face was smooth and even handsome, the other marred by the burned flesh of a scar. Katara would have pitied him if she didn't hate him so much.

"Careful that your sharp tongue doesn't get you that very fate. Firebenders do not have infinite patience," Prince Zuko warned, leaning down and grabbing hold of Katara's handcuffs. "Come along."

Katara jerked up in protest. She was not about to be lead anywhere, especially by this sadistic royal who had the morality of a pit viper! "Let go of me, where are you taking me, you scarred freak?" she demanded.

Prince Zuko's eyes narrowed in sheer fury. Before Katara could blink, Prince Zuko whipped around and yanked her chains again, slamming her up against a wall. She whimpered out of fear. He would kill her now, she had no way of fighting back. As if to confirm her own thoughts, the free hand was now filled with flames. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to touch her and melt the flesh off her bones. She would die, just like her mother had, a pile of ashes.

After a murderously long pause, a tap on her nose made her open her eyes. Her captor smiled a chilling grin, especially for a Firebender. He yanked the chains towards him again. "Agni should have created the female mouth with a muzzle. Let us get something straight here. I am the one in charge and I will not be questioned or insulted. I don't have a reason to hurt you, don't give me one," he said, aiming a ball of fire at the wall next to her. With a flick of his finger, he burned a piece of the metal. Katara realized how easily his hand could move an inch to the right and do the same to her.

"As for where you are going, that is up to me. I could be taking you for a reward. I could merely be transporting you to a proper prison cell. I could be taking you to my bed to warm it for me. I could be going to the crew's bedrooms and passing you around for my men to use. I could have you perfumed and sent to my father as a present. In all of those cases, there is nothing you could do about it," he said, an odd gleam in his eyes as he studied her. "After the way you behaved, you can decide which one you think I'll choose."

"You…monster! You wouldn't dare!" Katara muttered, realizing just how amoral this blaggard was. He could and he would make her life a living nightmare. He had threatened to sell innocent civilians into slavery, what lows wouldn't he stop to? She knew she was goading him, but perhaps he would just kill her quickly.

Prince Zuko didn't stop smiling as he twisted the chains around one hand. "You'll just have to wait to find out, no? Really, you could be more polite, it might earn you the assurance of a pleasant fate," he said jauntily, pulling her along as if she was a pet. Katara tried to struggle, but she was up against an opponent with far superior strength. He was strong, frighteningly so. She was aware of just how quickly he could snap her neck and how willingly he would do it.

Katara trembled at that thought, but tried to hold her head high. Whatever he did to her, she would not give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out. She would silently hate him as he tortured her, cursing him to the Gods.

Neither spoke as Zuko led his hapless prisoner around, although Zuko whistled a bit as they passed people in the hall. Katara was shocked, but that was nothing compared to the open staring of the crewmembers. Obviously, the prince was not normally an effusive person even among his own people. "Where's my brother? Where's Aang?" she finally demanded, as Zuko pulled her down a row of stairs and into a narrow hallway. "If you've hurt them!"

"As I said before, none of that really is any of your business, is it?" Prince Zuko replied, just as briskly. "You talk too much." There was something placid and warm about his mockery, as if he was a naughty boy who had just raided the seal blubber and knew his father wasn't around to catch him. What if he was going to celebrate his victory by violating her? Katara trembled a bit at that thought as they arrived at a door. She could only imagine what was inside.

"You're shaking?" Prince Zuko turned, grinning at her. "Last chance to beg me for mercy before we find out what's behind the door. I am a reasonable man. I don't want to have to hurt you."

Katara glared at him. "I am not afraid of you," she hissed, defying him as much as being chained and helpless allowed her to be.

Prince Zuko paused for a moment, before opening the door with his free hand and pushing her inside. Katara turned away for a moment before hearing a familiar yell. "Katara!" and hands grabbed her arm. Aiiro was standing beside her, looking up at her with his huge blue eyes. His hands were cuffed but he was alive and unharmed.

"More then you deserve," Prince Zuko said, slamming the door behind them. Katara nearly lurched. He had brought her all this way, scaring her half to death just to reunite her with Aiiro. That didn't make any sense, he had chosen to do something nice to her? The fact that he did it in the cruelest way possible mitigated the confusion somewhat, but it didn't answer the question. Why was Prince Zuko doing this to her? Well, she could think about it later, she needed to comfort Aiiro.

"Katara, I was so scared. But you didn't let them hurt me, now you'll protect me," Aiiro babbled. "Where's Sokka and Aang?"

Katara winced and sat down on the cold metal floor. That was a subject best not discussed at the moment. She didn't know if she could explain to poor Aiiro what she had traded for his life. She allowed Aiiro to climb into her lap. "They were captured too, but they are all right. Don't worry about them. What happened to the village?" she asked, as Aiiro snuggled up to her, laying his head on her shoulder. She felt less like a traitor for the moment, knowing that Aiiro was safe and not trapped underground.

"Some pirates came to the village. When we were sleeping, they broke into the igloos and grabbed everyone. I was sleeping in my bag, when they got me. When they captured everyone, they tied us all up and put on this smelly ship. There wasn't much food or water, but at least we were all together. The pirate ladies were mean. They laughed at us and called us peasants. Especially the chief pirate, she was horrible," Aiiro recounted and then burst into sobs.

Katara's heart broke. She tried to wipe away the tears running down his chubby little face. "It will be all right, don't worry," she lied, knowing that the end of the world was here. Yet, there was no point making things seem even worse for the poor boy. "What happened to Gran Gran?"

"I don't know…they separated us. The older people went on one ship, all the girls went to another ship and I was supposed to be taken with the boys. I had to say goodbye to Aunt Sura," the poor boy wept. Katara knew what it was like to be separated from those one loved most. How could they separate a six year old boy from the village elder who had been like a mother to all the little orphaned children? She hated the pirates more then anything! She let Aiiro snuggle into her arms a bit more, allowing him to calm down a bit. Aang was supposed to end all this pain and misery, but instead Katara had betrayed Aang instead.

"Then what happened?" she asked, when the sobbing grew softer. She looked around, it seemed like it was a storage closet that was now doubling as a holding cell. Meaning it might not be as reinforced as a true prison cell. She'd have to test that theory later.

"The chief pirate's daughter said they needed a sample. The chief pirate lady grabbed me. I held on to the mast and tried to get away, but they hit me. When I got up, I was chained up in this tiny room. They kept me in there for soooooooooo long. No one spoke to me and I thought everyone forgot me," the boy recounted, his shoulders shaking. He buried his head in Katara's sleeve and wept again. "Then one day, the chief pirate and her daughter just opened the door. They tied a leash around me and dragged me to…Prince Zuko. I was so scared, because he was from the Fire Nation but he told me not to worry," the little boy recounted.

"Then what happened?"

"They locked me up but at least I had food and they let me sit in the kitchen. I tried to be brave like Sokka and escape, but I couldn't pick the lock. I got caught," he said, pointing to the bruise on his cheek.

"My poor Aiiro," Katara whispered, rubbing his back to comfort him. Poor Aiiro was such a happy little boy back in the pole. Even the loss of his father had not quenched the boy's high spirits. Now he just couldn't stop crying. "That monster of a prince will pay for what he did to you."

Aiiro shook his head. "No. He wasn't the one who hurt me. He told his men to give me food. He made them take off the leash and he told them to treat me nicely or he'd get angry," he explained.

Katara was completely confused. At this moment, she would believe penguins could fly. Prince Zuko had ordered his men to be kind to Aiiro? "Are you sure you know which person you are talking about? Prince Zuko, the scary evil Firebender with a scar on his face?" she asked. The world had gone mad. She had betrayed the Avatar and Prince Zuko had a conscience.

Aiiro nodded. "Yeah. He is scary, but when he saw the bruise, he picked me up and told me it would be all right. Then he found out I tried to escape, he got angry and threatened to keep me, but at least he told them they couldn't hit me anymore," he explained. "I thought he'd burn me right up, but he was so nice to me. I just don't understand why he cared about me?"

Katara sighed. There was just too much information crammed inside her head, along with guilt, rage, confusion and sadness. "I don't understand either," she whispered, hugging her little friend. She felt herself tear up again, but she forced herself to choke it down. There would be time to grieve later. For the time being, Katara could still be strong for someone.

AN/Chapter 8 should be up Monday


	8. Look Down

Okay, I swear by Agni that this chapter was meant to be a light and funny chapter. Those who know me know that the week it was written was not a happy week for me; I have a lot of bad memories due to the separation of my parents. Frankly, the Fortune Teller was so sugary sweet that it only worsened my mood. Hence, warning! This is a dark chapter, leaving out Music Night till next chapter. There is a lot of violence and sadness in this chapter. I worked hard to keep Zuko IC, angry but honorable. I hope I did him justice. The prayers Zuko said come from the Rosh Hashana Jewish prayers and were translated and adapted by yours truly. Hope you like this story. Special thanks to Roseblade, a great author. Dedicated to Khazia, a brilliant and amazing person and as always to Firebend, my angel and almost sister!

Look down, look down  
Don't look 'em in the eye  
Look down, look down,  
You're here until you die

Look down, look down,  
You'll always be a slave  
Look down, look down,  
You're standing in your grave

----Look Down "Les Miserables"

Look Down 

Prince Zuko lay back on his bed, smiling. Hotaru was sitting on a pile of cushions, her eyes shining. He had to admit, life was good. He had spent the last day with his beloved sister. Nothing was better then laughing together over their precious few happy memories. Hotaru had changed a lot, she had gotten taller but in Zuko's eyes, she was still his big sister.

They had even skipped dinner to have more time together. Uncle Iroh had brought them a snack and the three of them had roared over shared experiences. Zuko had forgotten any pain in his life as he enjoyed his evening. He had been recounting tales of Mother and himself when they were young.

During the holiday of Sham'a, it was tradition for the teachers to play practical jokes on the students and the students to return the favor. Uncle and his protégé and best student, Lady Sakura had amused the entire school with their elaborate pranks. Each one hoped to out-do the other and the rest of the faculty and students had placed heavy bets on the victor.

"So your mother dances the entire evening, not realizing her hair was covered in flour. She was so angry when she found out," Uncle finished with a yawn. Zuko could not believe his stern mother had once been so jolly.

"I can't believe you are still alive after dumping flour on Mother," Hotaru giggled, tossing her pretty hair. Zuko was very proud of his elegant sister. When he returned, he'd see her married off to a noble of the blood.

"Oh, she got her revenge. I'll tell you about it later. It's getting late; we'd all best get to bed. I shall see you both for breakfast. I had the cook make you almond paste cookies. I remember feeding them to you when you used to come for tea," Uncle said, sipping the last of his tea.

"Zuko used to hide them in his pocket when you weren't looking!" Hotaru teased, ducking a pillow thrown at her.

Uncle grinned. "It would take a lot more then two little children to fool your old uncle. Sleep well!" He kissed Hotaru's forehead goodbye and patted Zuko's shoulder. "And behave yourselves! If the kitchen is raided, I will hold you both responsible!"

The two siblings giggled. "What you think we'll do? Dump your Ginseng tea overboard?" Zuko asked.

"Not a bad idea!" Hotaru laughed, winking at her little brother. Zuko smiled back, feeling six again.

"You both aren't too old to be sent to the corner!" Uncle called over his shoulder as he left. As the door closed, the two siblings collapsed into giggles.

"This really is like old times, Hotaru," Zuko said, his voice quivering. He had the Avatar and he had his sister back. He had nearly everything he ever wanted. Zuko feared that he would wake up and everything would be a dream.

"Old times without the homicidal father figure?" Hotaru questioned, her eyes narrowing. "Prince Zuko, don't be angry but I need to know..." she trailed off.

"It won't be discussed. I am in a good mood now and I do not want it ruined. It's completely irrelevant, it's the past. We are looking to the future. Sister, I wanted to discuss something with you anyway," Zuko said firmly, turning his face away so she could only see his unscarred side. Zuko didn't need his sister to know the extent of his shame. It was better for her to only have happy memories and pleasant information. Zuko had to protect her, like a brother should. "Your clothing is unseemly for a woman of your station. We'll buy you a veil and proper clothing when we reach the next port. The future Fire Lord's sister must dress modestly and in a manner dignified as befits her lofty station," he explained.

"Brother, I like my clothing. I can wear some of your clothing as well. I'm not some cultured lady of the court anymore. I'm a warrior," she retorted.

Zuko smiled. "It's my job to protect you now. You don't have to worry about anything. Now you take the bed, Sister and I'll sleep across the door to insure no one gets any ideas about losing their heads," he said as handed her one of his dressing robes for her to sleep in. He then turned around so she could change.

"Brother, why don't you buy me a chastity belt and be done with it?" Hotaru tasked, her voice light with merriment.

"Excellent idea. I'll have Uncle pick one up as well," Zuko said in serious tone. He had to keep Hotaru safe and pure. It was his duty.

"Prince Zuko! I am a big girl now; I don't you to watch over me. I'm your elder sister; it's my job to look after you!" Hotaru laughed. Zuko didn't laugh with her. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his sister again. She may think she was safe but Zuko would keep a close eye on her doings, just in case. Still, he had never been happier!

* * *

On Prince Zuko's ship, the word had spread like wildfire. Prince Zuko had gone stark raving mad. Stories of his insane behavior were traded throughout the ship. Prince Zuko had been seen whistling, reported one shocked warrior! He had not bereted anyone in the last day, added the Helmsman. He had not moodily locked himself in his room but had been walking around the ship smiling. At this point, every member of the ship would not be surprised if Hell had frozen over.

When Prince Zuko ordered a special Music Night be held, the crew had heard enough. Something had to be done. Prince Zuko hated Music Night; he barely could stomach it and would sulk in his room. Now he wanted the galley decorated! Helmsman Saiga insisted that they would have to inform General Iroh that Prince Zuko would have to be captured, restrained and taken to the finest healer available for treatment.

This was said with considerable affection. When they had learned how the prince had paid a heavy price for standing up for the common soldiers, the crew had decided that they could stand the youth's prickliness. After the young prince had risked his life for Helmsman Saiga, the crew's respect and loyalty had been won. This tormented boy was their responsibility now and they were determined to serve him to the best of their ability. They would defend him from all danger, including his new cheery madness. With the help of Agni, the prince would return to his normal moodiness.

"Perhaps we should enjoy Zuko as he is. Whatever the cause, it sure is pleasant," suggested Lt. Ryota in a soft whisper. "How often do we get a break like this? A week without being yelled at would be nice." A few heads nodded. They may have grown fond of the prince but no one liked receiving a verbal lashing from the sharp tongued prince.

"Pleasant to have completely lost his mind? It's not even capturing the Avatar, he's gotten him before. He has just gotten happy. Maybe he just spent too much time in the sun, but I think we should make sure the pressures of being captain haven't gotten to him," Saiga retorted protectively.

"Well...I am sure a week would make no difference in his treatment. I mean, if everyone's happy, then why stir the flames?" Daisuke agreed, rubbing his hands. When the prince had caught him sleeping on patrol last week, Zuko had lit his clothes on fire. After a verbal drubbing, Daisuke had been forced to scrub every inch of the deck every day for a week on reduced rations. No one was more eager then he to have a happy master to serve.

Suddenly, they heard a sound that chilled them to the very marrow of their bones, a sound so strange that they wondered if they were dreaming. Prince Zuko was in the hall outside, singing! "Rise up, Rise up O Agni, source of my happiness," Zuko was warbling happily the popular folk ballad. The prince was crooning like a female in love. This was beyond temporary insanity. This was madness!

"Ryota, enough is enough. He needs help. Even if it means ending the period of peace, we must protect our prince. He risked his life for us, we must do anything in our power to help him," Saiga demanded, slamming his hand down on the table.

"Now that he's got the Avatar, he'll be our future despot. Let's keep him alive and sane as long as possible so he can end this war," Daisuke agreed reluctantly. The problem was how to capture him.

Lt. Jee had reminded everyone that Prince Zuko would not come quietly. Saiga recommended drugging him, but none of them could get near his food. The general had long complained that Zuko never ate enough.

Ryota suggested everyone tackling him at once. Sergeant Daisuke looked a bit worried at that suggestion. Zuko was a formidable combatant; it would be a tough fight. Yet, the boy was only sixteen and they were all trained warriors.

"Sir? Could you come in here for a moment?" Ryota called out, as the men took their places. They all hoped to Agni that Zuko wouldn't skin them alive when he returned to sanity.

"Yes?" Prince Zuko walked in, looking quite cheery. The cheery grin faded the moment twelve men jumped on him. Prince Zuko squirmed and struggled as his hands were tied behind his back. The boy was an exceptional fighter, but he was no match for twelve well trained Fire Nation troops. "HOW DARE?" Zuko spat, before a gag was shoved into his mouth.

"We are sorry, sir. This is for your own good. We want you to get help and we know you can be cured of this insanity," Saiga soothed as the prince thrashed about like a fish. "I know you are angry but we are worried about you. Just relax; we are going to make sure everything will be all right."

Daisuke stared down at the captive. "Well, he does look angry now," he said as he, Jee, and Ryota picked up the captive and carried him out of the room. Zuko wasn't heavy but he was making it difficult to hold him by his wriggling about and him shouting muffled threats through his gag.

As they passed the kitchen, the little Water tribe girl was taking some laundry outside the room. She paused and burst out laughing as she noticed what was happening. She giggled, tears streamed down her cheeks. "Finally, some sweet revenge!" she taunted, throwing a dirty robe at him.

Zuko was mumbling something through his gag. His eyes were flashing sparks as she giggled at the prince's predicament. Saiga realized how close Zuko was to combusting! "Say it again? Hearing you restrained like the animal you are is music to my ears," the girl spat. Her eyes glinted with hatred as she walked around him, laughing. "I hope they kill you!"

"That's enough of that, girl. Back to your chores!" Jee snapped, trying to limit the mental anguish to his beloved prince.

"No, don't hurt him!" the little water prisoner begged, his eyes wide.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Saiga assured him, wondering why the little prisoner cared. They hustled their young master away to General Iroh's room. Zuko was clearly not making things easy, the men carrying the future lord were sweaty and breathless by the time they entered the General's chamber.

Inside they found General Iroh and the young lady found on the ship yesterday sitting together. Both their eyes widened when they saw the sight. "What have you done to my brother?" shrieked the young lady, flying towards them. "If you've hurt him!"

"Begging your pardon, my lady, but we fear Prince Zuko has gone mad. We think we should talk him to a healer. It's not natural for him to be so- well, so damn chipper," Saiga insisted.

General Iroh gave a worried laugh. "Please release him, gentlemen. I assure you that my nephew is not mad, or at least, he wasn't till you assaulted him. He was merely in a good mood," he said, waving his hand.

Saiga winced and cut the ropes binding the young prince. As expected, Zuko ripped off the gag and ignited flames in his hands. "How dare you assault my royal person? I shall see you all hanged for this!" he shouted.

The crew members fell to their knees. "We thought you were ill, we only did this to help you!" Ryota pleaded.

"Please sir, we only wanted to protect you!" Saiga continued the plea. Zuko actually had little power against them all but with his uncle at his side, he could kill them all. They looked to General Iroh, hoping he understood.

"Prince Zuko, I believe them. They will now ask before vigilante action and I think you should forgive them. They were merely showing their loyalty to you," General Iroh said, putting his hand on Zuko's shoulder. The prince growled angrily and stalked out of the room.

The general turned to the crew, his eyes blazing. "That was not very intelligent of you," he said in a withering tone. "Zuko will be hard to deal with now. I suggest we all stay out of his way till he calms down. Hotaru, that includes you. This storm will blow over but I can't promise the safety of the next person to anger Zuko," he said in a low firm voice. "I will go see what he is up to. Everyone return to work. Hotaru, stay here," the general continued, as he got to his feet.

"At least he's back to his normal angry self," Daisuke muttered, though no one listened to him. Katara giggled madly at the sight of the proud prince gagged and trussed like a fowl for slaughter. She and Aiiro were summoned early in the morning and told to begin work. They had been working hard all morning cooking and scrubbing for the depraved crew of this voyage under the supervision of the stern cook. Both of them spent the time fretting over their family and friends. Now, there was some payback! "Maybe there is justice in the world," she informed her young friend Aiiro, who was dutifully folding the tunics into neat piles.

"Poor Prince Zuko. I hope they don't hurt him, "the little boy answered back, his eyes wide. "He is the one who makes sure no one else hurts me. He gave me a ginger bun today and told me it wouldn't be long before I saw my friends again. I asked him and he said he'd even buy Aunt Sura a new parka! I know she wanted one so badly and now I'll be able to get her one," he chirped.

"Don't be foolish, Aiiro. Zuko is not going to keep his word. He's a freak of nature, a cruel, evil, depraved human being who should be strung up by his own entrails," Katara spat.

"Hush, Katara! Someone could hear you!" Aiiro said nervously. "You don't want to make anyone angry!"

"No one is around! They are all giving that loathsome beast his just desserts. I hope it's a mutiny and they are tossing him overboard!" Katara said. She pitied poor Aiiro who had been so traumatized by the events.

"Katara, please don't say anymore!" Aiiro begged, his eyes widening considerably. Katara rolled her eyes; she had to restore Aiiro's confidence.

"That stupid, smelly, ill-bred, worthless Fire bender shouldn't scare you, Aiiro. He is only protecting you because he's using you as bait. He told me himself that he has no honor and capturing Aang is the only way to gain it back. As far as I am concerned, the crew should restore their own honor and slit that cretin's throat. His own family must not want him; why else would they send him on a wild goose chase to capture the Avatar when no one knew Aang was alive. Whoever gave him that scar, I'll bet he deserved it. I bet he did something horrible. I really hope he suffered good and well for it," Katara said, her voice dripping with poison.

"Oh really?" roared a furious voice. Prince Zuko marched into the room, his eyes glowing with rage. "You trollop!" he hissed, moving lightning quick to grab her shirt. "I warned you about angering me! I told you to watch your mouth and show some gratitude for my kindness," he snapped, shoving her against the wall. Aiiro cried out and huddled by the side.

Katara whimpered under the assault. She had no water to bend! She tried to concentrate on the water in the pot, but Zuko began shaking her. "Do you think you are so damn clever, laughing and giggling at a person who holds the power of life and death over you? I could break my bargain and sell your tribe into slavery to teach you a lesson about insolence."

"No! Don't hurt them; they didn't do anything to you!" Katara pleaded. She would never forgive herself if more people suffered because of her. Please, she hadn't realized he had been there listening to her.

"Please don't hurt her, Prince Zuko. She's really not a bad girl," Aiiro pleaded, throwing himself at Zuko's feet. Bubbles of water floated around him. Aiiro was water bending! Katara wondered if Aiiro could actually fight back!

Zuko glared down at Aiiro. "Be quiet! I won't have you interfering!" he hissed.

"Please, Prince Zuko. Katara just talks too much. I'm sure she's really sorry," Aiiro continued softly. Prince Zuko turned to look at him, his expression unreadable.

"You leave Aiiro alone, you big bully!" Katara commanded, trying to be braver then she really was. She wasn't sure what that expression meant but she had to protect her little friend at all costs!

The furious prince turned back to her. "Hold your tongue, wench! Your days of trying my patience are over. You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher," Zuko roared, making Katara's teeth rattle. There was a mad glint in his eyes that made Katara believe her captor had completely lost his mind.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me either!" she found herself begging. Katara found herself so terrified. There was something deeply unhinged about this teenager. He was not only a Fire bender but he was also a twisted psychopath. Katara knew he could go from suave interrogator to madman in seconds.

"It's a little late for that, you floozy!" Prince Zuko growled, shoving her down on the floor on her knees. "I am your master! I should cut out your tongue for your impudence!"

Katara moaned with fear and curled up into a ball in case he decided to hit her. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "You have Aang, you have me. We are all your prisoners. You've won. You don't need to do this," she soothed, trying to make her captor see reason.

"Don't tell me what to do. I won't be commanded. I will be respected!" he yelled, staring down at her. His hands were shaking and he seemed to be speaking to someone else. "I will be worshipped! I am the future Fire-Lord; I am the living incarnate of Agni on earth, I am the Morning and the Evening Star! I will not be mocked!"

Katara stared up at him with terror in her eyes. "Please stop. I am begging you," she beseeched. Aiiro was huddled in a corner, looking petrified. Obviously, he was smart enough not to speak again and suffer the consequences. "I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as you will be. I'm the Prince of the Fire Nation, I will not be derided. I own you! I own everyone! Now, come on. I think I know the way to relieve this anger," Zuko snapped, dragging Katara along by the manacles around her wrist. "It's time you learned what happens to slaves when they forgo the mercy of their masters!"

Katara's blood ran cold as she mentally processed what was about to happen to her. She had always known about the facts of life, living in a single tent meant little was a shock to her, but she couldn't imagine what was about to happen to her. She wished to the Gods that Sokka was here to protect her. Whenever she had been afraid, Sokka had always been there to dry her tears.

None of the crew did anything to stop their prince from dragging her along. They merely stared for a moment before returning to their work. Katara didn't expect mercy from Fire benders but surely one of them had some sense of morality. Zuko pulled her into an empty bedroom, with a narrow bed against the wall. He had not said another word since he had threatened her. He had just fumed quietly to himself, his hands shaking with rage.

Katara squeaked fearfully as Zuko grabbed her by the shoulders. She could feel his hands digging into her shoulders like steel pincers. He then slammed her down on the bed. His eyes looked demonically possessed as he climbed on top of her. "You aren't laughing now, are you?" he hissed. Katara felt her hands pulled above her head by the manacles. He felt so heavy! Katara felt her chest tighten with terror as she waited to be assaulted.

"I'm begging you, don't do this to me." she pleaded as Zuko removed a knife from his boot and traced the blade across her neck.

"I could end your life in a breath, you know. I could do it," the angry royal hissed. "I want you to know that I have all the power in the world over you. I want you to understand to that every second you are alive is by my grace. I want you to beg me for mercy," he sneered.

"Mercy!" she whispered, willing to do anything to keep her honor.

Prince Zuko smirked and began cutting her clothing off. "Denied." Piece by piece, her clothing was ripped off her body, leaving her vulnerable to the cold and worse. She squirmed as her entire body was exposed before this perverted prince. She couldn't imagine what being violated felt like but she just wish he'd slit her throat and spare her the shame.

"Sokka..." she thought, wishing her brother was here as well. Her brother could make her feel so safe, she thought of him, holding her close and stroking her hair. She kept visualizing her family when they were happy.

Zuko finished disrobing her but had not disrobed himself. Just as quickly as his anger began, suddenly the storm cleared inside his furious eyes. "You aren't worth my time."

He studied her for a moment, his eyes gentle and terrified, so confused. Katara stared up at him. He seemed so much younger and helpless, that if it wasn't for the fear coursing through her veins, she'd almost pity him. Almost as if he was in a dream, Zuko backed away from over her. He looked at her almost fearfully. He looked remorseful and sad. Katara could not believe the transformation. "Get out! Just get out!" he roared. Katara just lay there, too shocked to move.

With a howl of rage, Zuko turned and strode towards her. "I said to get out, you strumpet," he roared, grabbing her chains, dragging her along. Katara numbly was pulled along across the floor and shoved outside the room. As the door slammed behind her, she realized dazedly that she was completely naked. She realized with burning shame that the eyes of the crew members were on her. She could only imagine what these monsters thought happened. Tears ran down her cheeks as she lurched to her shaking feet, trying to cover as much as she could. She could feel the eyes of every single person of the crew burning into her.

Katara felt so drained emotionally and physically that she almost wished she could throw herself overboard. She knew the chains would sink her to the bottom, and she almost hoped that would happen. She had no where to go, nothing to cover herself with. She was naked in front of Fire Nation men; she had nearly been raped by their prince. She was so numb at those thoughts, her entire soul felt broken beyond repair. Things that ordinarily would have mortified her beyond belief just stung. She just felt so lost and helpless.

"Don't you ever anger my nephew again. Consider yourself lucky you still live," a quiet voice said, disturbing her thoughts. It was the old man who traveled with the prince. He was looking at her sadly, shoving a blanket towards her. Katara barely listened to the voice; she was too busy wrapping the blanket around her body. Hands on her shoulder lead her inside another hall. Katara shivered. She didn't want to be touched. She tried to resist but the old man was too strong for her. He just kept dragging her along and Katara finally felt too weak to fight back. She fell into the closet she and Aiiro had been imprisoned in. "You will remain here, until my nephew decides what will be done with you." The door then slammed and the footsteps faded away.

Katara sat dully, staring at the wall. Her mind was completely blank. She didn't know how long she sat there before she began to sob. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing as waves of rage and humiliation stormed within her. All she wanted to do was die.

* * *

Iroh sighed. He couldn't believe how angry his good-hearted young student had gotten. Between the crew tying him up, breaking his precious code of honor and being insulted, he was glad to see Zuko hadn't killed her. He knew what Zuko had done was wrong, but he had seen soldiers Zuko's age do far worse to women for far less provacation. War was a cruel teacher.

His poor Zuko, he could only imagine how guilty the wretched boy was feeling. After seeing that trollop off to a prison cell, he returned to insure Zuko was all right. He wasn't surprise to find him prostrate on the floor, his head pressed firmly to the ground before the idol of Agni in his room.

"For the sins committed before your holy name, I beg forgiveness. Your right hand is stretched out to receive the penitent. May you receive us into your presence in perfect repentance. In Agni's name, I pray!" He was muttering, stretching out his hands. He was praying, saying the prayer of contrition. There was something soothing about it; Zuko was definitely remorseful for what he had done. Iroh knew Zuko battled with his explosive temper, the violent anger that had been created out of the pain in his life.

Zuko often meditated, trying to calm the raging fury inside him. After he committed a truly evil act, Zuko would pray for hours. Iroh had been aware of how many moral lines his student had crossed; it was only a matter of time before he exploded. Iroh knew Zuko had a good heart, he was inherently a good person and how much doing cruel acts pained him.

"To know one's opponent is half the battle," he said softly, placing his hand on his student's back. He wished he could comfort Zuko a bit more, he could not believe how much this poor child had gone through. "Any battle can be won if your heart is in it. Eventually, even the strongest fire will stable itself out," he assured his young ward.

"He lives in me. I can feel it," Zuko whispered, his head bowed. "I must not allow myself to be ruled by anger. "I must be a true leader; I must keep a level head. I must prove myself worthy." He had not opened his eyes. In the candle-light, Zuko's youthful appearance seemed older. The harsh light illuminated the folds of his scar and the angry lines in his forehead. "I have a kingdom to rule. I dream of being like Sozen and Katsui, the great leaders of the past," he continued, his voice hollow. The unspoken 'not like Father or Grandfather' lingered in the air.

"If you believe, it is no fantasy," Iroh quoted wisely. He wished he knew how to phrase himself properly. "Did you finish the deed with that girl?" he asked, afraid to broach the subject. Zuko's posture stiffened at that comment. "I am not angry, nephew. I merely wish to do as much damage control as possible. There are herbs to make sure nothing of significance comes from it. And then you really should take a bath. A peasant girl like that, who knows what kind of illnesses she could be carrying?" he continued, patting his nephew on the shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it," Zuko explained, his voice quivering with shame. "I don't want to ever remember what I did again." His chin lowered at that, Zuko seemed completely mortified by his actions. Ozai had never felt remorse for his cruelty. As long as Zuko did, there was hope for him. It was better he got his anger out on slaves then on people in his family. "I will cut off my hand before I ever do that again."

"I heard what you said to her. That she would learn respect and suffering would be her teacher," Iroh continued. He saw Zuko's jaw tighten at those fateful words. "Not the best choice of words."

"I know what I said. Father would be so proud of me," he muttered, still not opening his eyes. His hand reached up to touch his scar. Iroh winced, he hated looking at that reminder. Iroh had never forgiven himself for letting Zuko into the war chamber. He would give his life to erase that event from existence.

"When in battle, one often flings back the stones thrown at you. That does not make you your enemy." Using the harshest words ever said to you doesn't make your father, Iroh longed to say. He knew Zuko would understand. They had their own way of communicating. Zuko finally opened his golden eyes. There was so much uncertainty and sadness in them.

"I…I…what I did was unforgivable. I am my father." Zuko seemed so desolate at that thought. Iroh wanted to laugh. Zuko may have a violent temper but he had a heart softer then water.

"I am responsible for the deaths of thousands of people. I burned down cities to the ground, destroyed entire areas. I enslaved so many people and sent so many to their doom. My hands are not clean either. We can't look to the past, we can only look to the future. And you are the future." Iroh smiled and bowed his head. Soon enough, he'd see Zuko happy. "I must remember to insist you study the sacred chants, my nephew. The future Lord must know them perfectly. I am disappointed that you haven't studied them harder considering all matters. You must work harder and properly nourish yourself to fulfill your destiny as the next great one, a king known for justice, wisdom and mercy and remembered as the greatest master the nation has ever known," he chided gently.

Zuko instantly got the message. "Do you really mean that?" he asked, his voice quivering. Clearly, the last few days had been an emotional whirlwind for Zuko. He needed some rest. As soon as Zuko returned to Azar, Iroh would insist he rest by the hot springs. It would keep him away from Ozai for a while. He still didn't know how he would tell Zuko that Hotaru couldn't return with him. She had been permanently banished and only a miracle could save her. Well, there would be time for that later.

"Of course, I do. You know I don't think you eat enough. Proper nourishment is essential for a happy life. Now we should be arriving at the port of Khazia in an hour or so. We'll restock supplies and we'll take Hotaru shopping. Then tonight is music night. We should be arriving at the port of Azar in ten days," he explained. Iroh wasn't used to be so open with Zuko, he preferred conveying his lessons through humor. Yet the message was clear. Everything was going to be all right.

"Thank you, Uncle," Zuko whispered, still looking utterly ashamed of himself. "I swear I will never lose my temper like that again."

"Do you wish to keep praying?" Iroh asked, kneeling down next to Zuko. He supposed it was good for the boy to turn to Agni instead of sake. Zuko nodded and bowed his head again. "Heal us, O Agni, You who cure all of us. Redeem us, O Agni and guide us. Heal us, redeem us for Agni is our salvation," the two warriors began chanting. "Agni's name be praised."

A/N-I promise things will lighten up a bit, though this story is dark. I hope it wasn't too suddenly dark! Poor Katara, she doesn't know the problems ahead. What will Hotaru think of what her brother did? What happened to Sokka and Aang? What was going on with Lt. Jee's stirring love ballad? All shall explained next time!


	9. One of us

First, it's my birthday! I'm twenty! All may rejoice with me!

Okay, finally we get to Music Night! I have to say, I don't write very happy stories so this chapter is not going to be entirely cheery. Sorry for the delay but I made the Honors college and that means I actually need to do some work in order to keep my place. I will update at the latest, every second week. For the songs on Music Night, I wrote Jee's ballad, I wrote the clapping song, I rewrote an Irish Ballad called "Star of the County Down" for Iroh's song and I translated and rewrote the song played on the Koto. Special thanks to Sarah, my beautiful beta reader and fellow author. Read her story "Spring Rain" if you want an amazing story.

Also, look into Kishi's "Kara No". Not only is it original and brilliant, a well researched and well plotted story with amazing characters and plot twists, but it's written by a male! There are males in our fandom! Which means a lot less romance and lot more action. Him and OnePen are a rare breed, take advantage of reading the Mars perspective!

Special thanks also to Firebend, my (almost) sister and mini-mil, Khazia, a writing angel and Dragonfaiex, my brilliant artist friend and to everyone else who reviewed. Okay, I decided to make Aiiro a water bender. I figure Katara could not be the only one. He was too young to fully show his gifts but under stress, he proved to be a good one. This chapter was the calm before the storm. Read, review and enjoy!

One of Us 

Hotaru sighed and stretched out. She had to say that she was happy here with her little brother and uncle. She loved them dearly and it was wonderful seeing them again. Yet, if Zuko and Uncle did not stop fussing over her, she was going to have them both keelhauled! From the moment of her discovery, Hotaru had been treated like a delicate piece of silk. Zuko slept across the doorway of their bedroom and would not allow her outside alone. He or Uncle had to chaperone her at all times. Hotaru had to eat her meals with her family and was not allowed to talk to the crew.

At this point, Hotaru was bored beyond belief. All she wanted was a little fun. She had sailed pirate ships since she was a child, looting and pillaging came as easily as breathing. She had men at her fingertips; she had never gone so long without some romantic flirtation.

It was hard to return to the constraints of her life at the palace. Was this the way life would be like when Zuko regained his place? Hotaru had been banished forever but Zuko had spoke of asking Ozai for clemency. Hotaru knew Komodo Rhinos would fly before that miserable dictator would even grant mercy. Even if he did, did she even want to return to that life of being a doll, someone to look pretty and wait to be married off? To never tells stories by the light of burning villages, to never drive into battle with her Katanas flying and blood everywhere? To leave the sea forever?

Hotaru was not going to solve any of these problems by being bored. She was worried about Zuko. His crew had tied him up, thinking he had gone mad. How angry was Zuko usually, that his crew felt that his happiness stemmed from insanity? The little boy she remembered had been happy and giggly. What had Ozai done to him to make him so angry?

She decided to see what her brother was up to. True, he was in a bad mood but she had managed to calm him down yesterday. Surely she could do the same now. "My lady? Do require something?" a voice asked.

Hotaru turned around and noticed a handsome man standing by her door, guarding her. She smiled, feeling a bit happier. Perhaps she could have a little fun. "And you are?" she inquired.

"Lt. Jee, at my lady's service. Your Uncle has requested that you remain here for the time being. Prince Zuko is not in a good mood and it's best to stay out of his way," he explained, bowing deeply.

"Thank you for the warning. And you can call me Hotaru, since it's just the two of us," Hotaru flirted. This Jee would do for the time being. He was bit older then she liked but she would take what she could get. She was tired of playing the haughty lady like yesterday. She wanted to be a pirate again.

"With all due respect, my lady, I can't. Prince Zuko is not in a good mood and if he found out I treated you with anything less then perfect respect, he would have my head. Literally," Lt. Jee said nervously. "He just dragged the Water Tribe girl to his room; he is really in a bad mood now."

Hotaru was pleased to see that Zuko was letting off some steam. She often dragged prisoners to her room when she was feeling frustrated. "Zuko would never know what you called me," Hotaru said, batting her eyelashes a bit. That always worked on men!

"You'd be surprised. Your brother has a way of finding things out. Now, my lady, where do you wish to go?" Lt. Jee asked, his cheeks red. Hotaru grinned and patted his arm. She had managed to set him off ease; she would get him later.

"My brother mentioned early this morning that one of us should check on the prisoners. I suppose while Zuko calms down, I'll take care of this little chore for him," she said authoritatively. That Water Tribe boy that she had met yesterday had been interesting looking and Hotaru was sure Zuko would not mind her playing with the prisoners. "I'll take full responsibility, don't worry."

"Well…I suppose that wouldn't be much of a problem. I can't take you to the Avatar but I suppose you can check on the other one, the obnoxious older Water boy, for a few minutes," Jee said, looking a bit wary. "Just be careful."

Hotaru smiled and walked along side the handsome soldier. "He's chained up, what is the worst that could happen?" she asked, tossing her hair.

"If something happens to you, things will go really bad for all of us," Jee warned as he escorted her below to the prison hold. Hotaru felt good, she was finally making herself useful. Torturing prisoners was good for the entire mission. "After all, you are our future Lord's sister."

"I'm not a little girl, I can take of myself," Hotaru purred, fixing her golden eyes on her escort. She wondered if she could fight and defeat him. It would show him not to underestimate her! "Give me a sword and I'll prove myself the equal of any man in many different fields," she insinuated, giving him a seductive smile that had been well-practiced.

"Of course, my lady. That won't be needed," Jee blushed again and lowered his eyes. He was definitely handsome; Hotaru could see some definite possibilities for him in the future. "This is the prisoner's cell. Do you need me to come in with you?" he mumbled, clearly trying to keep a hold of himself.

"I prefer you didn't. My brother requires some information that is…classified in nature," Hotaru commanded sweetly. The last thing she needed was to scare off Jee. "Keep watch for my brother in case he wants to find me. I'd hate for the poor dear to worry," she said with a grin.

Jee nodded. He did not look convinced but he obeyed her. Hotaru was very good about getting men to do what she wanted. "Here are the keys, my lady Hotaru. I'll be outside if you require my presence," he said, averting her eyes again. Hotaru was pleased. She had won her first victory! Jee would crumble soon enough. She had more fish to sizzle until then.

She opened the cell door and found that handsome prisoner curled in a corner. He had been chained hand and foot, so helpless and vulnerable. Yet, as he raised his blue eyes to look up at her, Hotaru noticed how broken he was. The fire in his eyes that she had seen last night had completely faded away. It appears that he had completely given up. His dish of food had not even been touched. "Coming to kill me?" he asked in a weary tone. He sounded almost eager.

"No, just came to check up on you," she simpered, bending down to speak to him. She loved the way he shivered when she approached. Fear was such a delicious emotion. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just want to talk," she purred softly.

"You held a knife to my throat. You want me dead. You don't have to lie to me," the brat reminded her, still staring at her with hateful blue eyes. He scuttled back into the wall.

"You should have thanked me. I thought Prince Zuko was going to make your death hard and slow. I was trying to give you the mercy of a quick death," she explained, brushing back the hair from his face.

"You would not know the meaning of mercy, you lying Firebender," he muttered numbly. His tone was so defeated. It was nauseating. "I'll thank you when I get my revenge."

"Hey, don't blame me for your predicament. Your sister betrayed you all. She is the one who decided she no longer wanted to be around you. I have to say, I am a bit more loyal and good to my dear brother then that," Hotaru teased, knowing she was pouring salt into his wounds. He was no fun as some depressed piece of meat.

"You're the sister of that monster Zuko, you both are the same demons who killed my mother and bewitched my sister! You're a pirate scum who lives on the pain and misery of others. You would not know loyalty and kindness if it attacked you with a spear," Water-Boy snapped, some of his spirit returning as he struggled against his chains. He looked like he wanted to kill her.

Hotaru grinned; this was getting more fun. She ignored the insults and proceeded to caress Sokka's cheek. "Well, it appears you have some life left in you. Your fate is sealed. You are a prisoner. The question is, will it be painful…or pleasant? After all, I can make you forget your pain for a bit. I'm bored and frankly you are as good as it gets on this little craft," she whispered in his ear.

The peasant jerked back at that. "Just…leave me alone," he hissed, his eyes filled with loathing for her. Hotaru smiled predatorily. She would have him, one way or another!

"Aren't I pretty? It isn't like you have anything better to do with your time and believe me, I can make the time go a lot quicker," Hotaru whispered, with a roguish wink. Any man would want her; she was beautiful and elegant. This boy would crumble eventually, she was sure of it.

"I'm taken," Water-boy said, inching back towards the wall. He glared at her with icy blue eyes. He was staring at her as if she was nothing more then an insect! She, Pirate of the Seas and the daughter of kings! Hotaru was starting to get angry. She liked a challenge but she did not like disrespect. This boy was beneath her in so many ways, he should be awed that she was even talking to him. He should be grateful.

"Considering how loyal your own family is, I wouldn't count on your little peasant missy to be faithful," Hotaru countered, creeping up closer to him.

"My sister is only insane but she is loyal to me," the Water-Boy hissed angrily, tensing like a cat on the attack. Hotaru was enjoying his anger, the way his hands shook with rage. Yes, she would enjoy taming him.

"Do you miss your sister? I bet she's cozying up to my brother right now," Hotaru mocked. "I'll bet they are having a really good time." She was enjoying watching the peasant's face turn red with anger. "She mentioned you once, you know," she lied.

"She did?" the peasant's anger faded to longing and pain. Hotaru could manipulate him like a puppet.

"Oh yes. She's quite a gal, you know. We are good friends." Hotaru felt her own heart racing in anticipation. Teasing him was thrilling.

"Will you let me see her? If you do…I'll do whatever you want," the Water-Boy said, his eyes going to the floor. "Anything in the world. Just let me see Katara for one minute," he pleaded, his spirit starting to break.

Hotaru laughed harshly as she shook her head. He was starting to weaken. That would make this boring. "I'm not some strumpet to be paid for my pleasures. You'll do what I say because I said it!" she commanded haughtily. "I'm willing to give you some choice but don't push my good humor."

"In that case, I would not kiss you if you were the last girl in the world, you…floozy!" the peasant spat at her feet, sealing his doom. "You're the ugliest hag I have ever seen! You are a whore and a disgusting diseased-"

He had crossed the line from amusing to annoying. "I'll teach you to behave," Hotaru hissed, going for her knife that she kept in her boots. No one insulted her and remained unscathed! Water-Boy closed his eyes and waited to die.

"My lady! The prince is looking for you, he wishes to dock by Khazia and purchase some supplies," called a voice, sparing that brute from losing his vocal cords.

Hotaru scowled. "I'll see you tomorrow and you have best changed your tune, or I will make you suffer," she threatened as she rose to her feet. Perhaps shopping with Zuko would improve the day.

Lt. Jee silently led her to Zuko's room, looking concerned. "The prince forced himself on the Water Tribe girl," he informed her in a quiet voice. "Now he has not stopped praying for forgiveness. Maybe you can cheer him up again. He is a wonderful master and we really care about him," he confided.

Hotaru was touched by his loyalty. She definitely was finding herself attracted to him. "I am not sure shopping will improve his spirits but I am sure it will mine," she answered. She always liked getting new things.

* * *

Hotaru looked at the growing pile of clothing piled into her arms. She was wrong. Shopping had not improved her spirits. She and her brother had paid a visit to a store for high-ranking ladies, owned by the overbearing Madam Tadanori and her daughter. Madam Tadanori had been horrified by Hotaru's appearance and had insisted on a full wardrobe purchase. 

Although he maintained that he hated shopping, Zuko had dutifully followed the woman's orders. He had insisted on buying Hotaru lovely kimonos in all the proper shades befitting a lady of the Fire Nation. He was adamant on getting her jewelry as well as cosmetics. He had insisted that she also spend as much money as she needed. Hotaru was fine about spending money but she preferred spending the money on weapons and scrolls.

Hotaru was now the possessor of attractive combs and perfumes, all of them expensive and well crafted. Of course, every time she had tried to steer her brother in the direction of a weaponry store, Zuko would placidly squeeze her hand. "Why do you need that? I will protect you now, my dear sister. I swear it."

Hotaru wanted to argue but there was a dark shadow in Zuko's eyes that scared her. Something was bothering him and she supposed she had best leave him alone. Therefore, she concentrated on Madam Tadanori's prattle about proper colors and materials for a noblewoman.

"Is there a place my sister can try on her new clothing?" Zuko asked the storekeeper, smiling at his sister with pride. "I want to see her fully dressed up in proper attire."

"Of course sir. My daughter Matsuko will help the lady into her clothing. You will require a slave to help her into her clothing on other days, of course. Do you have one? I can recommend an excellent slave market," Madam Tadanori said, bustling over to calculate the bill.

"Now that I think of it, I have a slave girl. She does not know proper protocol for dress but I am sure she will do until my sister returns home. Do you have any servants' clothing by chance?" Zuko asked.

"Of course, we always order some for the convenience of the customer. Finding clothing for slaves should not be a burden. We will just add it to your bill. This brown under-tunic should suffice, no?" Madam Tadanori answered, holding up a rough brown shift. It was the only thing without flounces and frankly, Hotaru longed for it. At least she would be able to move in it.

"That will be perfect. Wrap up the rest of my purchases and I'll pay for them. When can my sister be ready?" Zuko asked.

"This will take some time, you can return in a half hour to see her," the storekeeper replied, waving Hotaru into a backroom with the freckled teenage daughter of hers.

"I'll go see if Uncle's done and then we'll both come back to check on you," Zuko waved as he left the shop.

Hotaru reluctantly followed the girl to a room in the back of the store. Her cheeks reddened as she changed from her tunic and trousers. She tried to remember that she had spent a portion of her life being dressed by servants. She had nothing to be ashamed of for being dressed like this. "You will look beautiful in proper clothing, Mistress," Matsuko said, bowing her silly head.

Hotaru sighed resignedly as she waved for the process to begin. Matsuko began to truss her into the seventeen pieces of her kimono. First came the slips and the under slips, which seemed endless. Then came the belts, under-sashes and the sashes, which restricted Hotaru's breathing. Then over that came the collars and the color linings. Already, Hotaru was feeling overheated. The feeling of overheating only increased with the sashes for the bustle, the undershirt and the under kimono. By now, Hotaru felt like a stuffed duck. Finally over all of that, went her new burgundy silk kimono. Hotaru's feet ached from being on them so long.

Over that came the various pieces of the Obi, all of which seemed to take forever. Her boots had been replaced by delicate little slippers, which pinched her toes. She had completely forgotten how to get into these cumbersome costumes and the joy of dressing like a princess again had faded once Hotaru realized she had no capability to walk properly in the attire.

"Shall I fix your hair, Mistress?" Matsuko asked. Hotaru shrugged. She liked her odangos, they kept her hair out of her face and it was a noble style. Yet, she might as well complete the style. She supposed she would have to look her best for the party in her honor.

Matsuko twisted and curled Hotaru's hair into an elaborate knot at the top of her head, putting in some of the expensive combs into her hair. Hotaru bore the horrible pain of having her hair teased and pulled; reminding herself she was a warrior. Matsuko had an irritating habit of humming as she worked and Hotaru was sure that she would strangle the girl before long.

Finally, the process was over and Hotaru was allowed to look in a mirror. She was startled at the girl staring back at her. The girl in the mirror was a high-class wealthy girl who was a stranger to battle, who was soft and pliable, obedient and elegant. This girl was sheltered from the world, living in palaces. This girl was not Hotaru.

Yes, she was a prince's sister and she was proud of that. Yet, she was also a pirate who wielded a sword in battle. She was a woman who belonged to no man and knew no constraints. "You look gorgeous, Mistress," Matsuko gushed, leading her outside.

"Am I supposed to be able to breathe?" Hotaru gasped, feeling herself quite constrained by the silk.

Matsuko giggled and waved for Hotaru to come along. The noble-born pirate limped outside, feeling like a doll. She hated this outfit; she hated feeling so confined. She was defenseless against anything bigger then a fly!

Yet, the look on Zuko's face was worth it. He had a smile on his face that reminded Hotaru of the happier days. His eyes were shining with joy as he handed the payment to Madam Tadanori. "You look wonderful, Sister," he whispered as if beholding a dream.

Uncle Iroh looked just as happy. "I am going to have to chase the suitors away from you, niece. You are as enchanting as your mother," he said, looking at her with approval. Hotaru supposed there were worse things then looking beautiful. She could stand it for a few days. There was a heavy emphasis on the word few.

"There will be no suitors. My sister is above rubbish like that. When I am Fire-Lord, I will arrange the finest marriage for you," Zuko informed her. "You will be married to the most powerful man I can find and live a life of leisure, bearing me beautiful nieces and nephews."

Hotaru smiled weakly. "Oh…joy," she muttered as Zuko took her arm to take her back to the ship. Oh, joy indeed.

* * *

Music night on the ship was always a night that Iroh enjoyed. He had learned to play various musical instruments in his youth and, frankly he enjoyed relieving some of the tension that was always in the air. Usually, Iroh's beloved ward would barricade himself in his room and sulk during music night. That is, unless he was banging on the floor, shouting at them to shut up. Last music night had ended when Zuko had stormed downstairs and insisted the ship be cleaned till spotless, spoiling everyone's fun and nearly causing a mutiny. 

This time however, Zuko was hosting the event and good cheer was in the air by all. Zuko had the galley decorated with fresh flowers and silk hangings in honor of Hotaru's visit. He had purchased cakes and sake for everyone on the ship and had even managed to calm down from this morning's escapade and now seemed eager to please his sister.

The three royals were sitting on a dais, watching the performers. Hotaru did look beautiful in her new robes, the image of her mother. Even Zuko had managed to make an effort to dress up, wearing his formal silk robes instead of armor.

Zuko still was eerily quiet after what happened with the Water Tribe girl. He seemed meeker then usual, eager to please. Iroh worried about his student. He knew that great sorrow lay ahead of him. Soon Hotaru would have to leave, if Zuko wanted to return to the Fire Nation. Ozai would kill her on sight. In fact, even with the capture of the Avatar, Iroh was not completely assured that Ozai would allow Zuko to live. His brother demanded absolute and perfect obedience, something Zuko could never give him.

Iroh's melancholy thoughts were interrupted by the beginning of the performances. "With compliments to their highnesses, might I request the honor of offering a song?" Lt. Jee asked, bowing deeply. Iroh noticed him blushing when he noticed Hotaru. She was a gorgeous woman; Iroh could not blame him for his feelings.

Zuko obviously noticed the look as well, because he shot Jee a poisonous look. Protection of his sister had stirred him out of his quiet mood. "Granted," he said tersely, glaring at him.

Jee took the hint and kept his eyes on the tapestry above their heads. "May it please your highnesses to hear the love ballad written by the Fire Poetess Eri," he explained and motioned for the musicians to begin. Iroh smiled at the change in the music selections. Usually the songs were boisterous drinking songs and bawdy ballads, but Zuko had insisted on a refined program for his sister.

"Across an ocean, across a sea, so wide, so deep, so blue," he began as the instruments began playing. Iroh had to admit that Jee had a fantastic voice. When they got home, Jee had to try out for the royal opera company. "I can look down from my window and can see the ocean in you."

"What a beautiful song," Iroh heard Hotaru whisper to Zuko. She was clearly enjoying the attention.

"Indeed," Zuko scowled. He was clearly not enjoying the attention paid to his sister and his hand was on the tanto kept in his sash. Iroh hoped he would not have to hold him back from striking down anyone.

"Your depth, your shade of moods," he said, extending his hand eloquently and holding out the note for maximum effect. "Your noble qualities so fine, Oh when I'll cross the ocean, in that instant," Jee said, falling to his knees and offering a paper flower to Iroh's niece, "You shall then be mine."

Zuko growled angrily and gave Jee a glower that would make a dragon shiver. "Mind your place or you'll find yourself flogged at the mast!" he muttered furiously, rising to his feet.

Jee blanched. "Apologies, sir. No offense was meant!" he said, sweating a bit. Iroh knew that as much as the crew liked Zuko, they were aware that they had pushed him too far today and were walking on dragon eggshells.

Happily, Hotaru was instantly at her brother's side. "Oh, he is just having a bit of fun, paying tribute to the future Fire-Lord's sister. He'll behave himself," she soothed. "Please don't get angry."

"He is being disrespectful to you," Zuko protested angrily, still frowning at his lieutenant.

"Lt. Jee is a loyal servant to us both and would not dare do anything that was to your detriment, Brother. You know that," Hotaru pacified him, touching his shoulder comfortingly. Iroh was always impressed by the power of females.

Zuko turned to her and nodded stiffly. "Continue then." His withering glare boded ill for anyone who irritated him.

Jee rose to his feet. "Till that day I'll yearn and yearn/ and pray for a favorable tide/ to await the day that I arrive/And you, I'll sit beside," he finished, in a far more quiet voice. Clearly, he was not risking Zuko's temper any further.

Everyone applauded politely. The night continued with a few more lively songs, mostly folk songs of home. The night livened up when Ryota started a stirring chant-song, which had everyone clapping happily along. Each four lyrics had to rhyme and then a new person began the stanza.

"Mighty leader, raise your sword, " Ryota began joyfully, clapping out the beat. Obviously, kissing up to Zuko was on the agenda.

"You are our prince, who is adored" Hotaru continued sweetly. Zuko faintly smiled and bowed his head. Perhaps with Hotaru around, kissing up would actually work. She did seem to do wonders for his temper.

"Your victory is assured," Daisuke, warbled, badly off key. Iroh had a feeling he had broken the no alcohol rule.

"One day you'll be Fire Lord," took up Jee, eager to please his master again.

"Our prince of great esteem and flame," continued Saiga, who actually managed to carry the tune.

"Our noble heir to the flame," Iroh continued, unable to resist cheering up Zuko a little bit. Zuko blushed and looked very pleased at that.

"History shall know his name," another soldier broke in.

"Praises to the land where we all came" Zuko finished, to the wild applause of all.

Iroh decided to spice up the night by singing a love ballad. He made sure it was not naughty, but he had to have some fun torturing Zuko tonight. He couldn't let that compliment go to his head.

"In a Fire town, wearing a floral crown  
A Maiden did I spy

Eyes of gold with a smile bold  
I watched as she passed me by

She looked so sweet, she was quite a treat  
From her toes to her midnight hair  
Such a coaxing miss, I craved a kiss  
And for us to be a pair

Her smile was the day, what can I say?

All the soldiers in the town

Were smitten with the girl, just like a pearl

In the Fire Nation Crown "

Zuko had scowled at the words but Iroh choose to ignore that. The soldiers and Hotaru again applauded vigorously. "Bravo, Uncle!" she said, kissing his cheek. "May I perform a fan dance?" she asked.

"No!" Zuko said shortly. "There will be no dancing!" Zuko seemed adamant to protect his sister's virtue. Iroh wished him luck, Hotaru was a feisty young lady.

The evening went on, with many old folk songs being sung for the royal family. Songs like _Dragon of the West_, _Woman of Valor_, and _Sozen's Comet _were warbled with varying levels of skill. Iroh could see Hotaru wanted to perform as well but he feared Zuko's reaction.

"Perhaps you and Hotaru could play a duet?" he finally asked, noticing his niece squirming. "You have good skill on the koto and the songi horn, as I remember." Zuko had been a fantastic musician, playing the instrument to relieve stress. Iroh had taught him himself and had been amazed by how the normally reticent child opened up so much while playing music. Iroh had often heard music coming from Zuko's room during the banishment, thought he knew better then to mention it.

Before Zuko was able to glare at his uncle, Hotaru had pulled him over to the Koto. "Come on, one song. If I can't dance, I can sing." she pleaded, shoving him playfully in front of the instrument.

"One song, and a dignified one," Zuko muttered, his unscarred ear red with embarrassment. He played a few notes to indicate the song. Iroh recognized it well. It was the story of the love for one's leader, a song of sacrifice.

"In my heart I have built for you a consecrated place," Hotaru began to sing as Zuko continued to accompany her on the koto. Iroh felt tears sting his eyes as he remembered the shows the two children had put on for him. The song was very appropriate, a song about giving up what you loved for duty. How much had these poor children given up. "A flame temple, I sanctified an alter for your grace."

"For a sacred fire, I shall ask for a martyr's fire and coal," Hotaru continued singing, her voice trembling a little at the stark and sad final lyrics. "And for my sacrifice, I shall give you my mortal soul," she let the final notes trail off. Iroh had heard that song sung so many times, but it saddened him each time. There was always a price to pay, he had seen too much sadness to forget that. There was a cold chill to the air. These happy times would not last.

* * *

After the song, Zuko excused himself to get the present he had purchased for Hotaru. He knew she would adore the beautiful Jade dragon he had found, Hotaru loved Dragons. Tonight had been almost perfect. 

Zuko passed the kitchen on his way to his room, planning to sneak a bit of sake. He noticed the little Water-child was sitting in the corner, looking so lonely. Zuko's heart went out to him. He remembered long hours of kneeling in a corner by his father's side, alone and ignored. If he even dared breathe wrong, Father would get furious and beat decorum into him.

Zuko winced; his body still ached when he remembered those hard slaps, burns and whippings. He supposed it would not do any harm to have the little boy come in and join music night. He remembered the boy bending water during that unpleasant incident; therefore, Zuko had decided to keep him as a slave.

Uncle had reminded him that his father would most likely kill the Water Tribe out anyway. Zuko felt horrible for what he had done, but it would happen anyway. At least he could spare this one. After all, he could say that a water bender slave would be useful. He might as well give the boy a fun night before he was told he would never see his homeland again. He remembered Katara calling him Aiiro, a variation of the name Yamaiiro. That had been the name of the last Avatar of the Water nation, quite appropriate. "Aiiro, you can come in if you want to," he said softly, deciding to use the boy's name.

Aiiro stared up at him with horrified eyes and huddled into a ball of fright. "Please don't be angry," he whispered. "I'm being good."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I thought I told you not to worry. I would never hurt you, you are too small to be worth my time," he assured him. He remembered that the little boy had witnessed Zuko's outburst of fury and he was instantly shamed. "You sure you don't want to come in? We have sweets," he coaxed, trying to alleviate his remorse.

"All right, thank you," Aiiro whispered, following him, staring up at him with blue eyes that reminded him too much of what he had nearly done. He seemed to be on the verge of speaking, but was too nervous. He kept opening his mouth to speak before closing it.

"Just spit it out and say what you mean. I won't throw you overboard," Zuko prompted impatiently, guiding him back along the deck and the moonlight sea.

"Is…Katara all right?" Aiiro answered, giving him a look of utter sadness. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine," he added quickly.

"She is fine. She angered me. I lost my temper. It was nothing," Zuko answered shortly. This boy was getting close to overstepping the boundaries of Zuko's patience. That topic was not something he wanted to discuss.

"She should not have made you angry. One should think three times before speaking," Aiiro replied, speaking with far too much wisdom for someone of his few years. He seemed very eager to please Zuko.

"And who told you that?" Zuko asked, almost amused at speaking to someone small enough to require his food cut up for him. He really never knew anyone younger them himself. Was he so interesting at that age?

"My father," the child replied sadly.

"Was he captured too?" Zuko asked, wondering if he would have to keep the child's entire family. That would make things much harder to explain.

"He was killed in a raid along with the rest of my family," Aiiro replied quietly, giving Zuko another surge of pity-laced anger. "Is the old man your father?" he asked.

"No, he is my uncle. My father is the Fire-Lord, he is back on the mainland of my home country. That is where we are going," Zuko replied. "But you've met my sister and mother."

"Your family is scary," Aiiro said softly, looking up at him. Zuko commiserated, his family scared him too. Uncle had once wanted to take him bathing, nothing was scarier then that. "I'm glad the guards didn't hurt you though. The guards aren't nice. You make things all right though," he said. Aiiro suddenly paused and looked up at him. "You won't leave me, will you?" he asked, looking terrified.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked, completely confused. It was hard to leave him anywhere on a tiny little ship.

"Please, don't leave me. I need to stay with you, because you keep me safe," the boy begged, speaking very quickly. He was on the verge of tears.

"You want to stay with me?" Zuko was confused. He was sure the little boy would be dying to leave him.

"Because of the pirates, the village is gone.Ihave no where to go.You are nice to me. You make sure no one hurts me. You made the pirates and the guards be nice to me. If you leave, I'll be all alone.No one will save me from them," the child babbled, nearly hysterically. "If you keep me, I'll do anything you say…"

Zuko sighed and realized what horrors the child had seen. Aiiro was afraid to go because he must have figured that the Fire Nation or the pirates would get him, no matter what. The safety and the security he had taken from the village had been completely shattered. He was so abused that he longed for any protection, even from the man keeping him captive.

That worked out better then he thought. The boy wanted to stay with him. That would spare the need to force him. "Calm down. Of course I will treat you well, I have no reason not to," Zuko answered, happy to oblige. Was it safe keeping a Water tribe boy in the Fire Nation? Well, he was doing this for the boy's own good. It was best he not know what would really happen to the others. "I won't make you leave me. You willstay with me."

"Thank you…Master. I'll be a good servant to you, you'll see. You won't be sorry," the little boy said softly, looking up at him worshipfully.

Zuko was oddly touched as he lead the boy into the galley. "All right. You go inside and sit with my uncle. I shall return in a moment," he commanded The boy nodded and instantly obeyed.

Zuko took some food and walked back to his room. He could not undo any of the other bad things he had done, but he was helping Aiiro and he could do one thing to slightly mitigate his guilt. He had stripped the girl naked; he could at least give her some clothing.

He took the slave tunic he had purchased and shoved the Water Tribe necklace inside the pocket of the shift. Padding his way over to the closet where the girl was being kept, he placed the bundle of clothing and food on the floor, before he unlocked the door of the closet. Turning his back half out of modesty and half out of shame, he kicked the bundle inside so that she could get them and then slammed the door. What had he become?

He was returning to the throne, to a place where each day he would have to play God and allow some to live and others to die. He would have to make terrible choices. Each day his hands would grow more stained with blood, each day he would become more like his father.

One day he would have children. Would they fear him as much as he feared his father? Would he become cruel and sadistic, making them quake in their slippers? He hoped not.

It was almost ironic. He had been banished for being weak, he had spent two years hated and scorned. Now he returned a cruel murderer and attempted rapist. That scar marked him as a freak of nature, following his father's example. He did not deserve his loving uncle and sister. He was unfit to guard an innocent child. He looked at himself in the reflection of the metal and sighed.

He was a monster.

"Deception, disgrace, evil as plain as the scar on his face

Deception, Disgrace, he asked for trouble the moment he came

Born in grief…Raised in hate…Helpless to defy his fate

Let him run….Let him live…But do not forget what we cannot forgive"

---Lion King Two

AN/ Next chapter up Sunday! I changed the scene with Aiiro because I realized his mindset. Everyone he loves is being shoved around and he feels that they can't protect him. Hehas been badly abusedby the pirates and seperatedfrom nearly everyone.As an orphan, he feels like he is especially helpless. Katara can't help him, she's being shoved around herself.

Zuko seems to be the only person on the enemy side who cares about him and Aiiro associates Zuko with strength. Zuko cankeep thingsgood ifpleased. Aiiro wants to please Zuko.He has gotten it into his head that everything not Fire Nation is doomed and Zuko is his only hope. Poor dear, it's lucky Zuko likes the little Stockholm Syndrome child.


	10. Breathe

The last chapter was too happy. The good times end here, people. Now, Zuko's luck catches up with him and things start falling apart. Here comes the first blast of the Storm. Now, just a fair warning. If you thought Chapter Eight was dark, then you are going to have a conniption over what happens now. There is much darkness, much more pain and suffering and the next few chapters are going to only get sadder.

Special and enormous thank you to Dragonfariex, who you Sokka mob can blame for what happens. She wrote that part for me and is an expert on torture. I bow to her genius. This chapter is for Whomever, who both terrifies and inspires me.

Breathe 

Hotaru was dreaming of that day, the day Fate had torn her and her beloved brother apart.

_"Mama, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please!" she kept crying as her mother grabbed her hand. It was all her fault. Everything had fallen apart because of her! She could see the ship that would be taking her so far away. _

_"Mama, don't leave me!" Zuko kept pleading, holding onto the edge of Mama's cloak. He was sobbing, pleading, holding on with all his fight. Hotaru enveloped her baby brother into a hug. She could not leave him behind. Perhaps their combined weights could deter their mother. _

_"Hotaru, come!" Mama's voice had been so icy. Hotaru had never heard her mother speak that way. "We are leaving!" _

_"Mama, I'm youw thon!" Zuko cried, still holding on to Hotaru's hand. "Let me come with you! I love you!" _

_Mama had looked at Zuko with eyes colder then winter. "I have no son. You have no mother. You belong to your father. Get out of my sight!" _

_Hotaru gasped. Mama loved Zuko. She called him her special little boy; she could not have said those horrible things. "Mama, stop!" she begged, as she was pulled away onto the boat. _

_"Did you hear me? Just forget me; you are just like your father. I don't want you! Just go away!" she snapped. _

_"Mama!" Zuko kept weeping, being held back by servants. "Hotawu!"_

"ZUKO!" Hotaru screamed, sitting up in bed. Her entire body was shaking with terror. She had cried for months after that event, pining for her family. She still had nightmares, even after all this years. She could feel strong arms around her, pulling her tightly into a hug.

"I can hear you, Sister," Zuko whispered, holding her close. "I'm here." His voice was trembling and he sounded just as terrified. He was fully dressed already and there was something very haunted in his eyes. "I'm here."

"I'm sorry. I just had a nightmare," Hotaru apologized. She should not be burdening her brother with such trivialities. He obviously had received bad news and she should be concentrating on supporting him, not giving him more problems. "I apologize for bothering you."

"It must have been a premonition," Zuko said numbly, his voice tight. The sadness in his face was growing more apparent. His jaw was tight and his scar stuck out more against his pale face.

"Brother, what happened?" Hotaru was getting terrified. Had the Avatar escaped? Whatever hurt her baby brother would be facing Hotaru's sword!

Zuko shuddered a bit and steeled himself. "Uncle has taken ill with Dragon fever." The pain in his eyes was heart-breaking. "Lt. Jee heard him vomiting and went to check up on him. His fever has not stopped rising."

Hotaru trembled at the news. Dragon Fever was an ailment that struck without warning in Firebenders. There was no telling how mild or severe the illness would be; only that Uncle would need constant care to break the fever. If the fever didn't break, Uncle's own inner flames would consume him from the inside. She felt a lump in her throat, which she forced herself to swallow. "I have to get back to him. I don't want Uncle left alone," Zuko continued, his voice shaking.

"Let me get a robe on and I'll join you," Hotaru agreed, giving her brother a tight hug. Surely, Agni could not reunite the family just to tear them apart. Could the Gods be that cruel? She could see that Zuko had taken the news badly. Her poor baby brother, how much he suffered. Hotaru tried to think of how to improve the situation. "I'll fetch the Water bender; she can keep Uncle's temperature down." It was a good plan, or at least all that the siblings could do till they found a healer.

"All right. That should help. Yes, good idea, Sister." For all his protectiveness, Zuko seemed like a frightened child. Hotaru longed to gather him up in her arms and kiss his fears away. Despite everything, he would always be her baby brother. "I have to come back to him. Just hurry. He's weak," he whispered miserably as he walked in.

Hotaru shoved on the simplest of her robes and went off to find the holding space for that Water tribe hussy. She could run so much faster in her old clothing, time was off the essence. When she opened the door, Hotaru was disgusted to find the girl still huddled on the floor, staring off into space. Why was she sniveling like this?

So what if the girl had been tumbled? She still had her life, she should be grateful. The image of her beloved uncle Iroh lying ill haunted her. "Get up. I am not in the mood for your peasant sentimentalism. The Prince of Fire might have besmirched your dignity a bit, but get over it. Wallowing in self pity won't help you. I am your owner now, so get used to it. I expect my orders fulfilled swiftly and silently. Fail and you answer to me. Is that understood, girl?" she snapped, hands on her hips. This girl was even more pathetic then her brother.

To her surprise, the girl just rose jerkily to her feet. She had put on the clothing Zuko had purchased and besides the dark skin, she could pass for the servants Hotaru remembered in her distant childhood. She seemed so numb and out of sorts. Yet, she was obedient. Hotaru supposed that was all that she could desire for now.

She motioned for the slave to follow her. She had other matters to think of now that she had the water-bender. Had they seen a healer on their shopping trip? They were a day away from shore, should they return or try to find port elsewhere? Hotaru just did not know.

She led her captive back to the room. "Waterbenders have natural healing abilities, I expect you to lower my uncle's temperature and cure him. Make any mistakes and I'll sell you to the worst brothel your pathetic little peasant mind can imagine," she threatened the girl. That made her feel a lot better, even if the girl did not even flinch. Well, a shocked prisoner was better then a surly one.

When they reached Uncle's room, Hotaru found her brother sitting by the bedside, his head bowed in prayers. "May Agni who is the source of all power, bring blessings of healing upon Iroh, son of Fire-Lord Sajja. Great Agni, grant him a healing of body and a healing of spirit. May those in whose care they are entrusted be gifted with wisdom and skill, and those who surround them be gifted with love and trust, openness and support in their care. And may they be healed along with all those who are in need. Blessed are You, Agni, Source of healing," he was muttering over his uncle's still form as he held a cup to his uncle's cracked lips.

Hotaru gasped when she saw her uncle. His face was so pale that it seemed to be blend into the white blanket of the bed. Sweat poured off his body, soaking the blanket. Uncle seemed to be trembling in cold, yet Hotaru could feel the heat radiating off him. His breathing seemed so labored, and his teeth were chattering. Hotaru coughed to get her brother's attention. "I brought the Water bender," she whispered, kneeling down next to her brother. Her vision grew blurry with tears. "Get to work, girl."

The girl shivered and shook her head numbly. She seemed to on the verge of vomiting in sheer terror. "Please…no," she kept whispering, unable to look at Zuko. She scuttled to a corner, trying to get as far away from Hotaru's precious brother.

"Oh, get a hold of yourself!" Hotaru growled, slapping the girl across the face. "Just obey orders and I won't be forced to feed you your own entrails."

"The other Water child is a bender too. We can use him when I am sitting with him and you can use the girl. That way, we always have a back-up. I am going to go get some soup," Zuko muttered, clearly unwilling to force the issue. He caressed his uncle's hand and left the room, defeat in every fiber of his bearing.

Hotaru nodded and shoved the girl down by Uncle. "Troublesome wench," she muttered. "I will make sure she helps you, Uncle. You aren't going anywhere."

* * *

Zuko felt like he was in a nightmare. Throughout the most horrible events of his life, Uncle had always been there. When Zuko had been flogged within an inch of his life, Uncle had been there with salves. When Zuko had cried over the loss of his mother and sister, Uncle had been there, holding him. When Father made him feel stupid and worthless, Uncle had tickled Zuko till he laughed. When Zuko had been banished and lost hope, Uncle had been there for him.

Throughout Zuko's life, Uncle had been a symbol of strength, love and stability. Now the beloved father-figure was lying helpless. The great Dragon of the West was motionless in bed, sweat beading on his face. Zuko tenderly mopped his uncle's face, his hands shaking.

"Sakura…please don't make me do this. I can't…Ozai will kill us both," Uncle suddenly whispered deliriously.

"Uncle, it's me, your nephew. I'm not Mother. You're just confused," Zuko said, mopping Uncle's burning brow with a wet rag. Tears were stinging his eyes. His uncle's mind was going. This could not be possible.

"Sakura, don't make this harder. Don't force me to betray my brother again. I can't do this anymore," Uncle continued. Zuko ignored his uncle's mad ramblings. It was just the fever.

"Uncle, please stay still. You need to rest. You have to get better. I'm not Sakura, I'm Prince Zuko," Zuko urged him. His uncle was fine, the fever would break and they would all laugh about these ravings. What kind of foolishness Dragon fever could produce?

"My poor little Zuko. We must never tell him. Ozai would kill him if he knew," Uncle mumbled, his voice hoarse.

The hand holding the rag stopped in midair. Zuko froze, unable to know what to think. Tell him what? What would Father kill him for? What was the big secret? Was this some mad delirious product of Uncle's mind?

"Tell Zuko what?" he asked, hoping to learn more. A part of him wanted to know more, while the rest of him just wanted to forget whatever was said.

"No…never tell him," Uncle muttered before relaxing again. The fever had gotten higher, Zuko could tell by the sweat dripping off his uncle's body. Yes, these were only mad ravings. There was no secret!

"Uncle, what are you talking about?" Zuko whispered, feeling so out of control.

"Brother?" Zuko nearly jumped out of his skin. It was just Hotaru, who had walked in with some soup in her hands. Following behind her was the trembling Water Tribe girl, who looked like she was about to faint. "Are you all right? We don't need you getting sick as well," his sister asked.

"Yes, I am fine. You and the slave will tend to Uncle. I need to feed the Avatar," Zuko muttered, needing to clear his head. He prayed that Uncle would not blurt out anything else while he was gone.

As he walked down to the prison hold, he tried to pretend he was in control of his emotions. He tried to ignore the pounding in his head as he picked up the bucket of gruel prepared by the cook and placed by the door. He had forgotten to feed the Avatar yesterday and he knew the prisoner would be hungry. .

Opening the door, he saw the pale Avatar look up at him. What a strange looking boy, with those weird tattoos. This child was the greatest bender in the world, and he was Zuko's prisoner. If all else failed, he had that to comfort him. Of course he would gladly free the prisoner in exchange for Uncle's life.

"If you are going to keep me chained up like this, the least you can do is feed me!" the brat complained as soon as he saw him. Zuko wrinkled his nose at the stench of the Avatar's unwashed body. Before presenting him to his father, Zuko would have to have him perfumed.

"You look upset. You aren't the one in chains, you have me. Why are you so gloomy?" the Avatar chirped. He looked so calm, so unafraid. Zuko wanted to strangle him. Uncle was ill, how could anyone be tranquil?

"I don't want to talk. I feed you, you eat. There is complete silence. Is that clear?" Zuko wanted to return to his uncle's bedside as soon as possible. He did not have time for games.

"Oh come on. I am sure if you untie me and we play a game, you'll feel much better," the stupid Air-monk babbled.

Zuko whipped around, flames burning in his hand. "You will shut up! I don't want to have a little chat now; I have no time for our mental games of Pai Sho. I have a thousand worries and your mental well-being is not even on that list. So do yourself a tremendous favor and remain silent before I do something you will regret. I. Am. Not. Upset!" he shouted.

"Keep telling yourself that. Look, can you at least tell why you are in such a good mood?" Avatar queried, not getting the point. The chains around him clinked, but that sound seemed to no longer disturb the prisoner. Perhaps he had gotten used to it. "I can't say I have much else to do but listen to you. I'm a good listener; it might make you feel better. You can invite Sokka and Katara; we could make it a party! Come on, be a kid for once in your life."

"You want me to kill you, don't you? You are goading me on, trying to make me angry. I know your plan; you want me to end your pain. I'd love to but my father has commanded me to bring you alive. That is my final word," Zuko snapped, shoving the straw of gruel into the prisoner's mouth. All he wanted was some peace and quiet. Was that so much to ask for? As the prisoner ate, Zuko was rewarded with a bit of quiet. He was on the verge of breaking down; he could not show weakness to anyone, least of all the Avatar.

"Can I ask you one last question? Please?" the Avatar asked, as soon as Zuko removed the straw.

"I don't have time to waste. Make it quick before I lose my temper," Zuko growled, resisting the itching feeling in his hand to strike the insolent child before him.

"There was someone in the Fire Nation called Kuzon. He was from the Fire Nation Royal family; his uncle was Fire-Lord Sozen. Can you tell me what happened to him?" the prisoner asked, his voice hesitant.

Zuko's expression did not change. He knew this story; he knew Fire Nation history perfect fully. "Are you sure you want to know what happened?" he asked. He knew why the boy was asking and he knew the Avatar would not like the answer.

"I don't expect happy endings. Just tell me. After all, things can't get any worse," the Avatar said in a mocking tone which Zuko chose to ignore. Things could get much worse.

"Kuzon was condemned for treason. He had a best friend who was an Airbending monk. When Fire-Lord Sozen wanted to launch an attack on the Southern Air Temple, he demanded that his nephew reveal everything he knew about the monk. Kuzon refused to give any information, even under torture."

"It's all my fault. They tortured him," the Avatar whispered, as the information seeped into his juvenile brain. Zuko could see someone was sharing his pain, which made him feel slightly better.

"In the attack which preceded anyway, Prince Druzin, the brother of Kuzon and friend of Fire Lord Souzen was killed. Souzen was furious and only spared Kuzon's life after much pleading from the queen and Kuzon's mother."

"They did spare his life, right?" the Avatar asked desperately. Zuko knew how much information could hurt. He could lie right now and the Avatar would never know. Yet, why should he be spared the awful truth?

"In a manner of speaking. In punishment for the tacit fratricide he committed, Kuzon was sent into exile until he found the Airbending monk and killed him. Kuzon spent five years in exile before killing himself. His name went down in history as an example of a traitor and a weakling. He allowed his heart to get in the way of his duties and suffered the price," Zuko intoned, his voice trembling slightly. The story hit a little too close to home.

The blood drained from the Avatar's face. "He killed himself?" he whispered. Zuko understood his ancestor's feelings. Sometimes in the last two years, he had fingered his Dao swords a little too lovingly and debated ending his own miserable existence.

"In the note, he wrote that he would never betray his friend Aang and hence there was no point in him clinging to life in exile," Zuko informed him. He could not resist a parting shot. "And you know that it was your fault. You disappeared and left Kuzon to die alone and afraid. I hope you are satisfied with yourself. The least you could do is come quietly now."

The cheer had faded from the prisoner's face. Zuko pitied him a bit. Yet, he was grateful for the silence. "Is there anything else you want to know?" he inquired. He needed to get back to his uncle.

"Just go!" the Avatar said, tears rolling down his cheeks. Such pain filled his eyes that Zuko was almost tempted to pat his shoulder. Almost. "Just leave me alone." Finally, his happy little spirit had been broken.

"As you wish, prisoner," Zuko said as he slammed the door. He had to return to his uncle.

* * *

Hotaru and her brother spent two sleepless nights taking care of their uncle. They would fitfully sleep by his bedside, taking turns mopping Uncle's brow and coaxing him to eat. Hotaru had tried to make Zuko laugh by saying it was the only time they had to force Uncle to eat. Zuko had only looked more defeated and Hotaru had split her lip trying to hold back tears.

Uncle was not getting any better. The healer the crew had found had tried every remedy she knew but had been unable to bring down the fever. Although both siblings knew that there was no remedy but time for Dragon Fever, the healer's words had left them both in a terrible depression. Zuko had barely spoken the entire time. He would just stare sadly at his uncle. He barely remembered to eat and change his clothes. Hotaru had to remind him to sleep.

Hotaru was astounded that Zuko had not shed a single tear, but she knew crying would have been beaten out of him. The only person besides herself who was able to get through to the Fire Prince was the little water tribe boy, Aiiro. Zuko seemed to relish his presence, even above the cooling abilities the child had. He seemed a bit calmer when he was around. Hotaru did not understand it, but perhaps the boy's fragile innocence enchanted Zuko. Nothing seemed to soothe Hotaru's spirits. The Water tribe girl who helped her was no source of comfort.

Each morning, both would pray that Uncle's fever would break. They tried everything they knew, had the Water benders nearly freeze their beloved guardian, but Uncle still remained as overheated as before. It was beginning to seem helpless. Zuko was spending every moment away from Uncle in front of the Idol of Agni, praying on his knees.

Hotaru woke up once to what she knew was the sound of Zuko crying. Yet, she had said nothing. Her own pillows were wet with tears. She felt so powerless, so angry and yet, she dared not show her feelings.

On the third day of the vigil, when Zuko relieved her of her shift by Uncle, she decided to pay a visit to her old friend, the Water Peasant. This time, she decided to bring the Water-Tribe slave along with her. She would have her way with the brother and torment her. As for the boy, she wanted him to see what happened to his sister, she wanted him to be as broken as she was. She wanted everyone in the world to feel pain. That alone would improve her mood.

The moment the prisoner saw the slave, things began getting interesting. "Katara, have you gone bloody insane? You're hanging around with Firebenders, wearing their clothing and betraying the people who love you. What has gotten into you? If Mother could see what you've done, she'd have died again. You have disgraced the Entire Water Tribe," he shouted. "How could you!"

"Sokka, please. You don't understand!" Little Miss Katara begged. Her voice sounded so numb. "He forced me!"

"And that is why you betrayed us? I didn't see a knife to your back when you attacked Aang! Hopefully, you are just insane and not evil!" Sokka retorted. Hotaru was grateful for her brother, who would believe her unquestioningly.

"Sokka, please listen to me. Just hear me out! I'm your sister!" Katara begged. It was the most emotion Hotaru had seen in her in two days. How amusing.

"What could you possibly say? That Zuko entranced you with his handsomely deformed face and hypnotized you?" Sokka retorted. "Katara, what happened to you?" he asked, his voice softening.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed. "How dare you insult your master?" she broke in. She was entertained by the petty squabbling but no one had the right to insult her poor brother who was under so much stress.

"Your brother has no honor. He is so hated by his own nation that he got chained up by a commander in the army. I saw him at the Fire Temple; he's an outlaw who got arrested. With a pirate as a sister, who would be surprised that your brother is a criminal?" the prisoner spat back, signing his own death warrant.

Hotaru had reached the breaking point. Her brother was under severe emotional stress, her uncle was sick and she had severe issues with both her parents. This miserable grub was going to learn a lesson about upsetting a Daughter of Agni.  
"I should kill you, but that would be too easy. I don't want to give that mercy. I am going to make you suffer good and long before I end your miserable life, you worm," she snarled maliciously, punching him in the stomach. The prisoner nearly collapsed in a heap of pain, but the chains held him aloft.

"That isn't going to make me like you anymore," the prisoner muttered painfully, trying to be defiant.

Hotaru was still not satisfied. She would have blood! Someone else would share the pain of her family. She turned to the guards behind her. "Have him flogged." She watched the flicker of fear go through his eyes. He would not laugh at that!

"NO!" the water girl shrieked, her face paling with terror. She tried to run to her brother, but the guards pushed her away.

"You are in no position to give orders, girl. Mind your tongue or you'll join him!" Hotaru spat. She was only too eager to unleash some damage on the other peasant; all she needed was a reason.

"My lady, are you sure?" said one of the soldiers with her. Hotaru was not pleased now. A soldier of the Fire Nation nervous to spill blood? That was laughable, but Hotaru was not amused.

"Are you questioning my orders?" Hotaru hissed angrily. She would not be defied! She was the sister of the future Fire-Lord, she was a warrior and she was in pain. Hence, everyone needed to feel her suffering. "I want you to teach this piece of dirt to respect your master's sister. Is that really so hard?" she demanded shrilly.

"Please, don't hurt him! I'm begging you!" the water girl begged, trying to reach her brother. Hotaru ignored her as she motioned for them to unchain the Water boy. "I'll do anything you say. Just don't hurt him," poor little Katara continued to plead.

"They really were forcing you, little sister…Katara, get out of here! Please, just go," her brother answered, obviously trying to spare his sister the sight of seeing his back opened up. Hotaru would still make sure she heard his screams.

The guards had dragged him over to two poles used for tethering rhinos and had tied him up. The prisoner struggled, but he had been deprived of food for the last few days and was too weak to put up much resistance. Katara screamed in terror as the guards began slicing open the prisoner's tunic, adding to the mood.

Hotaru sighed with longing, he was handsome. She was almost disappointed at having to mar his flesh, but she would take her pleasure elsewhere. Entertainment came in many forms. The rough handle of the komodo rhino whip settled evenly in her hand. She smirked, and glanced back at the water tribe girl before returning to her tedious, yet rather amusing task. "Consider yourself lucky my brother didn't let me deal with you. I have a feeling his methods were far more pleasurable. With any luck, you might have a bastard nephew or niece to give me," she smirked. She finally felt better about all her problems.

"What did that bastard do to my sister? I'll kill him with my bare hands," the Water Tribe boy said, obviously not thinking of his own predicaments.

"Oh, you will? " Hotaru smirked. The first crack sounded like the sound of wood snapping. Hotaru noticed with pleasure that everyone in the room was shuddering. It was good for them to have some fear, they were in the service of the future Fire-Lord, and they had better learn some discipline.

Hotaru was certainly peeved and she let another crack of the whip ring out clear as a bell. It was good for stress relief. Each blow leaving a faint red welt on tanned skin, leaving her mark. The boy was biting his lip, trying to keep the sobs in. Hotaru grinned eagerly, she would break him soon enough.

The prisoner still mustered all that he had not to give that wench the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. No worries, even he could last so only far. She'd make him scream. His eyes flicked back at Katara, noting her frozen state and stunned expression. "KATARA! RUN!" he hissed.

His voice was sounded so desperate, in amidst of the rain of lashes, but the sister stood there, watching in pained awe. Hotaru had to smirk. "Stubborn blood runs through your family." She retorted, arm flexing back, and paused for a mere second before bringing it down again. Crack. All that stress was just melting away.

* * *

Katara shuddered. Sokka's breathing became rapid and uneven, obvious acknowledgement to his own pain was heard. She bit her lip to hold in her own screams each time the leather whip made contact with his skin. Katara wished that she could take his place. This was all her fault! Had she only had thought of a plan to save her village, none of this evil would have happened. When the tenth blow came, Sokka was unwillingly voicing his agony. Blood was pouring in rivers down his back. Katara struggled, but was no match for the bigger guards. She would have defended him but there was no water to bend. She was completely helpless.

Katara turned to one of the guards holding her back. "Please, if you have a family at home, a mother, a father, anyone you love, please help him," she begged, shaking with pain every time her brother cried out in agony.

"The Lady's orders be done, girl. I can't help you," the soldier whispered. He had kinder eyes then the others, he did not look like the monsters the others were.

"Have mercy, please. I'll do anything. Just please don't let him die," Katara wept, her whole body shaking.

"I wish I could, girl. But Prince Zuko can…he doesn't like blood being shed. He can end this," the guard continued, letting go of Katara.

"Prince Zuko…" Katara whispered, wincing at the mental blow she received and the physical blow her brother took. She had avoided seeing him by only staying in the room when

"I can't promise he'll be lenient. This is his sister; he may punish you for speaking to him. He's in the first room past the stairs. Just pray to the gods, my girl," the guard said, pushing Katara down the hall.

Without looking back, Katara ran as fast as she could. She could barely feel the weight of her shackles. All she could think about was her brother's suffering, she had to end it. Even if it meant seeing that demon again, she would do it willingly. Her whole body still ached at the thought of seeing that monster. What if he attacked her again?

Bursting into the room, she saw Aiiro sitting with that monster, tending to the old man. Falling to her knees at Zuko's feet, she burst into tears. She shuddered at the mere sight of the prince, but forced herself to keep speaking. "Mercy. Please, I beg, have mercy!"

"Katara, what happened?" Aiiro begged, looking terrified, rushing over to her and embracing her.

"What are you blathering about?" Prince Zuko demanded haughtily. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked murderous. Katara did not care; he could kill her for all she cared, as long as he saved her brother.

"She's beating Sokka, please have mercy and spare him," she begged, lowering her head and trying to look as humble as possible. Her heart was beating in her ears from terror, but she would not allow herself the luxury of fear.

"My sister would not hurt a fly, you stupid peasant. Stop slandering her," Prince Zuko shouted, getting angry. "Have you any shame? My uncle needs rest. Get out before I give you something to cry about."

"If you don't help him, she'll beat him to death!" Katara pleaded, her voice choking with sobs. "You have to listen to me!"

"I don't have to do anything, girl. I am not leaving my uncle," Zuko hissed, turning away. "You can go be delusional elsewhere. Get out before I call the guards. "

"Master, what's going on?" Aiiro asked. Katara embraced him tighter, her brave little friend. "I'm scared."

"There is nothing for you to worry about. My sister would not…" the prince replied before an odd look crossing his face. "All right, I will give her one moment and check this out for you, Aiiro. As for you, girl, I warn you, lie to me and I'll beat your brother for real," Prince Zuko snapped. "Aiiro, you will not leave my uncle for a second. I will be back shortly."

"Hurry, please!" Katara begged, as she led the prince back down to the dungeons. Would he care about what his sister was doing? Surely, there must be some pity in his stone heart! "You have to save him."

"You talk too much," Prince Zuko muttered irritably as he followed her. "I still don't believe you…," he said, when he heard a crack echo off the metal walls. The blood drained from his face. Without another word, he began running down the stairs. Katara, her hands still shackled could barely keep up.

A scream ran out through the ship, tearing a hole through Katara's heart. She and Zuko stepped into the room. Sokka's back was a sheet of broken skin, some welts looking fiercer then others. Dribbles of red blood ran down the length of his back, but nothing that was not expected. Sokka was barely conscious, he was being held up only by the chains.

"What is going on here? I did not give any order for interrogation," he shouted, visibly wincing. "Hotaru, explain yourself!"

"He insulted your name. Just decided to teach him a lesson and relieve some stress, my brother" that sadistic hussy simpered back.

"Give me the whip," Zuko ordered in a cold tone. His face was expressionless as he held out his hand.

"NO!" Katara screamed, thinking the worst. If Sokka took anymore of a beating, he'd die. She debated if she should attack the prince. She would do anything to help her brother.

The prince ignored her as he took the whip in his hand, and set it aside on the table. "I don't find anything stress relieving about beating people. This You should not have been down here, sister. You will return to our quarters," Zuko said, full of marvelous authority.

"Brother, I think you are overreacting," the brutal witch said, looking genuinely offended.

She moved closer to her brother, but he backed away and pointed for her to do leave the room. "Now!" he commanded. With a dark look, the evil monster left the room in a huff, looking murderous. He stared after his sister, unable to hide his anger.

"Sergeant, get this girl some medicinal herbs, bandages and food. Also fetch them some bed sheets from the next room!" Zuko ordered coldly, his eyes blazing with anger. walking over the prisoner. Taking a knife from his belt, he cut Sokka down from the posts. "Hold him steady." There was something in his eyes that made Katara want to believe that the boy who had tried to force himself on her might actually be good.

The sergeant returned a moment later, with white sheets in hand. "Spread them on the floor," Zuko commanded, as he helped Katara lay him down on the floor. Her poor brother had fainted, completely unconscious. Yet, at least no one was hurting anymore. "We are too far out at sea to get a healer. You will have to take care of him yourself," he answered.

Katara nodded. She would take care of him, she would heal him. She still could not completely face the prince, her tormentor, her jailor, her enemy and her savior. Nothing had changed, she was still a slave and he her captor, she would never forgive him and yet, she no longer wanted him dead. "Thank you," she whispered, looking at the floor as she ripped a piece of cloth from her clothing and began cleaning the wounds.

The prince stared at her from over his shoulder for a moment. "No one should be whipped," he answered before leaving the room.

* * *

Hotaru growled angrily. Zuko had believed that harlot over her, he had stopped her fun! How dare he? Tumbling with the peasant witch had been all right, but beating a prisoner was taboo? The nerve of that hypocrite! He had looked at her as if she was some kind of criminal! He had spoken to her as if she had been one of his servants. She had born being cosseted and costumed with good humor, but she belonged to no one!

Stomping angrily down the hall, she bumped into Lt. Jee. "Out of my way!" she snapped. She was not even in the mood to flirt; she wanted to just strangle something.

"Milady, are you all right?" Jee asked softly, backing away slightly. Hotaru knew she had the family temper and apparently, everyone on ship had learned to fear that fury.

"No, I am not all right! How could I be all right? I was disrespected by a peasant and my brother prevented me from giving him his just desserts. How could I be all right? My brother is a complete jerk sometimes. I know Uncle's sickness is getting to him, but surely the life of a peasant is less important then his own sister's feelings!" she snapped angrily.

"Please, my lady. You know that the Prince doesn't like violence. He sometimes loses control but he really has a gentle spirit. You know that scar is a symbol of that," Jee said, trying to calm her down.

Hotaru perked up. "The scar? You mean you were there when it happened?" she asked. She had a feeling this was a carefully guarded secret, but she felt she could bluff her way into him telling her.

"No, but your uncle was. He told us crew all about it. I still can't imagine the Fire Lord burning his own son in Agni Kai, all over that," Jee said soothingly.

Zuko dueled Ozai in an Agni Kai? "How badly was the Fire-Lord injured?" Hotaru enquired. She knew her father was a powerful master of fire, but any pain Zuko caused him was something to admire.

"I don't know. I imagine burning your own child must be emotionally painful. Prince Zuko didn't fight back though. He just fell to his knees and begged for mercy. You did know that, my lady Hotaru, right?" Jee asked.

Hotaru reeled. Her brother had begged for mercy from her autocratic bastard of a father? He had entreated for pity, instead of standing against that horrible tyrant that had hurt the family so much! He had pleaded for clemency from the father who tried to kill her and had brutally torn her from her home? "He just begged him for mercy?" she demanded, throwing herself into Lt. Jee's arms.

"Of course. The Prince cares deeply about his father," Jee explained, holding her comfortably close. "

Hotaru needed the hug; she was shaking in sheer fury. "He cares about that bastard?" she hissed. "You mean, Zuko got banished because he cowered?" she spat. All those years of pain and her brother still had no spine. He had lovingly submitted to his father and taken an unfair punishment. That was something you did for someone you cared about, not the bane of your existence.

The little boy she had dreamed about was gone. Instead of the ideal little brother, Zuko was some weak-willed, prim and mentally unbalanced brat! He protected peasant girls, he could not even fight his enemies!

She could hear her brother's soft footsteps approaching. Well, she would give that weakling a little shock! He thought he could control her? Well, Hotaru was a pirate, a warrior and she could shoot folly as it flies just as well as anyone else. She pulled Jee into a long deep kiss, knowing that it would make Zuko furious. Jee looked wide-eyed but seemed too stunned to react. Just as she thought, she heard Zuko howl in rage.

"AGNI KAI!"

I played the fool today

I just dream of vanishing into the crowd

Longing for home again

Home, is a feeling I buried in you

I'm alright, I'm alright

It only hurts when I breathe

---Melissa Ethridge "Breathe"

Okay I warned you it would be dark! And it's going to get worse, when Hotaru and Zuko have a nice family chat. And a guest comes to the ship to say hello. Now, this is the last chapter to be reposted. Next Wednesday is going to be fresh and original! I hope you all rejoice for that!


	11. Confrontation

Well, Downfall got deleted but like Prince Zuko, it has returned from exile. Though considering what happened to Zuko in this chapter, he might have wished that this story remained deleted. Fresh chapters are up here! Hotaru and Zuko have a nice little chat, Zuko finds out some interesting news and a visitor comes for a place little social call. Special thanks to Inkheart, my angel of the Pen, my beloved Beta-reader Sarah who patiently goes through my evil grammar and Paranoid Prefect for her help. I also need to thank all the people who comforted me when this story got deleted, Rednovember, Cala, Isaia, Booterfreak, Spleef, Airgirl, Arikesu, Mel, lbzwriter, this chapter is dedicated to you! Okay, this story is also getting much bigger then originally planned, but new possibilities keep attacking me past where I originally planned to stop. Special shout-out to Kishi, Kinterly, Whomever and Cala!

**Confrontation**

"Believe of me what you will  
There is a duty that I'm sworn to do  
You know nothing of my life"

---Les Miserables

"How dare you touch my sister, you filthy peasant!" Zuko shouted, his fists clenching with flames as he took a threatening step forward. "How dare you even presume to raise your eyes to her!"

"Sir, let me explain. Please, this is not what you think," Jee said, backing away from Zuko. He had still not let go of Hotaru, but he was quite pale. Poor fool, if she was not so angry with her brother, she would let Zuko kill him.

"You have your dirty perverted hands on my sister! What in Agni's name am I supposed to think?" Zuko bellowed, throwing a flurry of fire at him.

"Sir, please hear me out!" Jee pleaded, trying to defend himself as best he could without committing treason against his lord.

"Insubordination! Treason! An Agni Kai is too good for a criminal like you!" Zuko raged. "How dare you even speak to me after your treachery?" There was that angry madness in his eyes.

"Sir, it was not my intention to do anything but comfort your lady sister, who seemed upset. I never dreamed to dare do anything that would impede on her honor!" Jee shouted, ducking another fireball from the angry young royal pup.

"My sister had the right idea of how to deal with insolence! I will have you flogged and then strung up for this!" Zuko roared, launching a stream of fire at the soldier, nearly singing Hotaru in the process.

"Be quiet! I have heard enough from you, Prince Zuko. You would be one to talk!" Hotaru snapped, finally letting go of her paramour. She hated her new clothing but did not want them burned.

"Hotaru, go back to your room. You and I need to talk, but first I need to take care of my ship!" Zuko ordered angrily, waving her away as if she owed anything resembling obedience to him.

"I am done listening to you, little brother! You are going to listen to me now!" Hotaru commanded. It was about time she started giving some orders around here.

"You are on dangerous grounds, Sister. I said get back to your room. I order you!" Zuko hissed, his fists glowing with heat. Hotaru knew for all his hot air, her brother was incapable of blood.

"Order me? That's a laugh. I take orders from no one, Prince Zuko. Least of all a spineless weakling," Hotaru sneered, folding her arms. "So leave the poor lieutenant alone. I kissed him."

"Have you taken leave of your senses?" Zuko demanded furiously, looking quite betrayed.

"I am done dealing with your pompous act of supremacy when you are nothing more then a coward. An Agni Kai? Why waste the time when you'll most likely beg for mercy again?" Hotaru jeered.

"What did you say?" Zuko hissed, his eyes burning with fury. Hotaru had hit his raw nerve perfectly.

"You heard me. I know what happened and how you got that scar. You got it out of cowardice." Hotaru inwardly ached at hurting her little brother like this. Perhaps she should stop. She wanted to, but something inside her told her to keep fighting, that giving up would show weakness. Hotaru was never weak.

"How dare you!" Zuko shouted, throwing a fireball over Hotaru's head, nearly singeing Jee, who was taking the opportunity to flee before royal tempers flared.

"You bowed to him and allowed him to do this! You didn't fight back!" Hotaru breathed, her eyes narrowing. She could not believe her own flesh and blood could be cowardly. It disgusted her to know that her brother could have groveled to that blaggard!

"He is our father and I am his loyal son," Prince Zuko hissed, his teeth clenched. His face scrunched up into that demonic face. The look of that scarred countenance disgusted Hotaru. This was not the boy she loved and remembered, this was a monster!

"You had the chance to fight him and you just lay there. By Agni, if I had the chance, I'd have my knife through his black heart. I'd make him bleed!" Hotaru said savagely.

"This is our father!" Zuko protested angrily.

"You're weak, Zuko. Ozai beat you, burned you, insulted you and yet you still are his obedient little pet. Why don't you just say it? Kick me, Father! Treat me like your property! Do as you wish, I'll still come crawling back to you like a dog," Hotaru spat, taking a step forward. "You are not worthy of the title prince!"

"I advise you to be quiet before I make you!" Zuko shouted, trying to cling to his authority. "I am your prince, I am your master!"

All doubts faded from Hotaru's mind. This was war. "Is that all you've got? I'll fight you if you wish, but somehow I doubt you'll agree. You need other people to fight your battles, little brother! You had a chance to strike down Father, to hurt him and you begged him for mercy. You would not fight him. If I had the chance, I would have given him blood for blood! You cowered in the dirt!" she shouted back, as another fireball was thrown a few feet from her.

"BE QUIET! What about Sakura? What about the person who walked out on her own flesh and blood, who told a sobbing child that she had no son! You follow her so willingly," Zuko fired back.

"She was right, she had no son. You are a pathetic weakling. I have to say Mother was actually wrong about you. He said Ozai would twist you into a form of him. You aren't even that demon's shadow. You are a spineless braggart!" Hotaru retorted, glaring at him. The more he spoke, the more pathetic she realized he was.

"You are talking your way into the grave!" Zuko shouted, assuming a combative stance.

"You talk big but you are nothing. You have no mettle for battle, you are a coward!" Hotaru jeered. Her brother was incapable of hurting anyone. She had the upper hand here.

"At least I'm not a mistake," Zuko said softly, his smile twisting maliciously as he touched on her weak point.

Now it was Hotaru's turn to pause. "Shut your mouth!" she said, knowing he spoke the truth. She had lived with that knowledge for as long as she could remember, but surely he wouldn't…

"You broke up our family, you freak of nature. Had you been able to Firebend, our family would have been able to stay together. Mother left because of you!" Zuko shouted back. "I was abused because you broke Father's heart. This scar is because I tried to hold this family together. I wouldn't have had to do that if you had been there!"

Hotaru paled and tried to slap Zuko. How dare he say that! A horrible feeling inside her knew it was true, but he still had no right to utter those words. Well, she still had the strength to fight back.

Zuko caught her hand deftly and threw it back at her. "I will not fight you. Use a carrier hawk to contact the captain. I am returning to the Fire Nation. You will get off my ship. You will get out of my life."

"My pleasure. Enjoy your life as a demon's kicked dog!" Hotaru fired over her shoulder as she stomped off. A tear trickled from her eye but she angrily brushed it away. Her mother had been right. Her brother was lost to her.

* * *

Zuko stormed back to his uncle's room, feeling like his entire world had completely shattered. Seeing the fury in his sister's face as she savagely beat that peasant disgusted him. Hotaru had turned so cold and cruel, so angry that Zuko barely recognized her. She had whipped that peasant till the boy was in danger of dying. She had accused Zuko of weakness too. He hated that cruel violent streak in his family, which he too had inherited. At least he had been ashamed of what he had nearly done to the girl. He had lost control and been in a violent rage. He had tried to repent. His sister had no shame for the cruelty she caused. 

He hated his father for calling him a weakling, yet he had devoted the past two years on a suicide mission on his orders. Now he was returning to him. Would Father be happy to see him or just abuse him further?

His mother had abandoned him, completely breaking his heart and yet, Zuko only longed to fall at her feet and receive a kiss. He knew why she had left, to save Hotaru. Yet why had she cruelly tore him from her heart? Why had she changed?

Now Uncle, the only relative who had never hurt him lay dying. Why was this happening to him?

Some people were blessed with family. Some people had been blessed with happiness. Some people had been blessed with power. Some people had been blessed with friends. Zuko had all of these things stripped from him, one by one. Were the Gods trying to drive him mad? Well, one thing remained. He had duty to guide him. He would return to his people and lead them. He may not have happiness but he would lead his people into prosperity and good fortune.

He found Aiiro waiting for him as ordered. The little boy stared up at him innocently at him, as he sponged Uncle's forehead. "Is Sokka all right?" he asked softly.

Zuko did not answer; he was still seething with rage. "Back to work. Now." he commanded, sitting down in a huff. He had no stomach for idle chatter.

"What will happen when you return to the Fire Nation? Will they eat me?" Aiiro asked, ignoring his order. Zuko could hear his little servant's voice quivering.

"Fire Nation only eat their own young, not anyone else's. We just kill other people's children," Zuko muttered angrily, as he knelt before his uncle.

"Merciful Sedna!" Aiiro whimpered, beginning to sob. "Why do they want to kill me?" he asked.

Zuko rolled his eyes and turned to the little boy. Another reluctant sailor tossed on the stormy sea of fate. "Aiiro, nothing will happen to you. I will take care of you, so stop worrying."

"I just want everything to return to normal," he wept and flung himself into Zuko's arms.

Zuko reluctantly held the boy. They were so much alike, so helpless to navigate their own fortune. He had never thought of the Water tribes as humans like him, but Aiiro was such a sweet little boy. "I can't do that. But I promise I will make your life as happy as I can."

"How can you make me happy? You aren't very happy. You are so sad and angry. That makes me sad," Aiiro said softly.

"There is no point in you being sad on my account. Just concentrate on yourself and your task," Zuko informed him. "Keep cooling my uncle's head."

"Maybe if you let Katara and Sokka go home, you can come protect us. I don't have a brother anymore, but I can have you. Everyone is a lot happier at home. You could protect me.I would be a good brother to you," Aiiro whispered.

"Aiiro, you don't have to flatter me," Zuko muttered. No one wanted him; he had a duty to his people but Uncle was the only person who loved him. Why did this little boy care about him?

"I am not flattering you. I understand why you are so sad. Someone hurt you. I like you and I want to help you. My father said we have to help others," the little boy explained. He was concentrating on keeping his hands cool, just as Zuko had taught him. He was trying so hard. "Your uncle can come too."

"You can't help me, Aiiro. No one can help me. My fate is sealed. So is yours. We can only be what we are born to be," Zuko murmured, half to himself.

"I will pray to Sedna for you," Aiiro decided in a firm voice. "I have been praying for your uncle, and for my family but you need prayers too. You should not be sad. You are too nice to be sad," Aiiro whispered, removing his hands for a moment to rest them. He was shaking, poor boy. Bending was expanding too much of his energy. Yet, Zuko had to push him to his limits if he wanted to save Uncle.

"Why do you care? Aiiro, I hurt your friend. I did something terrible to her. You should not care about me," Zuko muttered, not wanting to get close to him.

"I know you are sorry because you are a good person. You saved my life. I can see you are sorry when you speak about it. I fight with my friends all the time. They forgive me after I say sorry. Whatever you did, I am sure you can apologize. Katara is really nice, I am sure she will forgive you. I'll pray really hard and everything will be all right."

"Your gods have abandoned you, Aiiro. My father will have no mercy on anyone who gets in his way. There is no hope," Zuko said mournfully as hee stared at the body of his uncle. Zuko needed his uncle to provide hope. Without Uncle, there was nothing but darkness.

"But you are good. You are the Prince, surely you can convince him to be good. You will be Lord some day and you will make peace. Won't you?" Aiiro pleaded, fixing him with those penetrating eyes.

"Enough talking. I am weary. Uncle needs our tending," Zuko could not listen to anymore of this. He already had too much on his mind. He was days away from seeing his father again. In his heart, he knew one thing.

He was terrified.

* * *

Zuko remained constantly at Uncle's side for the next five days, refusing to retreat from his Uncle's room. He had no urge to deal with the crew, especially Jee. He had no wish to see Hotaru again. Had Zuko not noticed that Uncle's fever had gone down, he might have gone insane. Luckily, Zuko was very good at remaining sane under difficult circumstances. He slept fitfully and only ate the food left by the door by the kitchen staff. 

"Sir, you're brooding ... more so than usual," Ryota said, knocking on the door one time to check up on him. He had barely escaped with his life. Now the crew knew to leave them alone. Zuko liked being alone.

All right, so he was not completely alone. Aiiro had curled up in Zuko's arms. Darn that boy, Zuko was becoming far too fond of him. He had always wanted a little brother. Someone for him to protect and love, someone who he could play with. Someone small who could be a lookout while Zuko spied on harem girls bathing. Hopefully, Father would let him keep Aiiro. A captive Water bender would be so useful and Zuko could use the company. Zuko had been teaching Aiiro how to read, in order to keep the Water bender from going stir-crazy cooped up inside like that. The little boy had been allowed to wander around the deck for a few minutes every day, but he was still growing pale from lack of sunlight. As soon as they reached the Fire Nation, everything would be better.

"Who's there?" he heard a hoarse voice say. Zuko's sleep-deprived eyes lit up. His uncle was speaking again!

"It's me, Uncle. It's Pri…it's Zuko," he answered back. Uncle had finally spoken after five days. This was no time for titles.

"Zuko? Is he's all right? Ozai hurt him so badly in the Agni Kai. Is he up yet? I don't know how I shall tell him he's banished." Uncle muttered deliriously. Zuko felt his forehead. His fever had gone done considerably but he was still babbling nonsense about the past. "He did not deserve to be punished. He's worth ten of my brother."

"Uncle, I am fine. Please, rest. Don't worry about me, I am not worth it," he muttered.

"He has to know, but I am afraid it will break him. If something happens to me, give him the box on the shelf above and tell him, tell him how much I love him," Uncle pleaded deliriously.

Zuko could not help his curiosity. Removing his hand from his uncle's brow, he reached up to the shelf and felt the smooth ivory box slip beneath his fingers. "Nothing is going to happen, Uncle. I just want a peek," he whispered. "You can send me to the corner when you are up and about."

Zuko had never seen such an unusual box before and he definitely did not know how to open it. He smiled as he examined it. Carved into it was the story of General Jyou, one of Zuko's favorite stories.

Jyou had been the son of a wealthy clan-leader who had been the favorite of his father. Only he was allowed to wear a mantle, indicating his status as future clan leader. This preferential treatment had been hated by his half-brothers. One day, they kidnapped Jyou and sold him into slavery. They took his mantle and covered it with earth, saying an earth-bender killed their half brother. Each panel was exactly as Uncle had told him. Had Zuko not been so worried, he would have delighted in the story-box and woken up Aiiro to show it to him.

In slavery, Jyou was sold to the Earth Kingdom ambassador Ute and his wife. Jyou's natural intelligence won him a place of honor at his master's home and he soon forgot his sorrows. He began to grow comfortable in his exile. Zuko could not help himself but smile at the lovely illustration carvings. He almost felt like he was there. Jyou looked so noble and proud, carved to look like the hero he was.

He knew the next part of the story. Lady Ute found herself attracted to the handsome child of fire and tried to seduce him. Jyou refused to lose his honor to an Earth Kingdom whore and spurned her advances. As punishment, Lady Ute accused Jyou of trying to rape her.

Jyou was sentenced to execution. Zuko could understand the misery of Jyou's situation, sitting in a cold cell waiting to die for a crime he didn't commit. That was Uncle's favorite part of the story. "Jyou's family hated him and sold him into slavery, he had lost his freedom and soon his life, and worse, everyone thought the worst of him. He had been stripped of everything he had, every advantage he had. Why do you think he never gave up hope?" Uncle would ask each time he would retell the story.

Zuko stared down at the picture. He could sympathize with the hopelessness in Jyou's eyes, carved so elegantly. "Why didn't you give up, Jyou?" he asked.

He noticed now that there was a finely carved image of Agni in the corner of the cell. "Because he believed in himself, in the Fire nation and Agni," Uncle would always answer.

That was the key to the riddle. Zuko tapped the three images, the image of Jyou, the emblam of the Fire nation on his cloak in the first panel and the tiny image of Agni. Just as he believed, the box opened easily.

Zuko expected treasure, battle plans, something special as the last gift of his uncle. All it contained was a piece of parchment. He opened it, reading with eyes that went from curious to horrified.

_My dearest and most precious Zuko,  
Agni knows I should have told you this in person but you know how dangerous information is. I wanted to protect you. Each moment I denied myself telling you hurt me more than words can say.  
First, I want you to know that I love you. I love you for the person you are, one of great ability, intelligence and goodness. You have a wonderful heart andthe soul of a true leader.__Less importantly, I care about you because it is possible that you are my son. I know you will hate me for betraying Ozai and for keeping this from you, but I had to do this to save your mother.  
We are unsure if the information is true, but either way, this does not make you any less a prince or a hero. Through hard work and honor, you have earned those titles. Someday, I hope you can forgive me. I will watch over you forever, as I have always held you in my heart  
Father, no  
Uncle, no  
Iroh _

Zuko's jaw dropped open as conflicting emotions coursed through him. Every thing he had ever believed was a lie. The man he had worshipped since the day of his birth was not even his father. He was not the prince of the Fire Nation, he was the illegitimate son of a general! The Emperor whose love he had craved was nothing more then an uncle to him.

A feeling of relief momentarily swept past him. He did not need the approval of his father. He had his real father's admiration all this time. He had often nursed the secret wish to be the son of the rotund general rather then the despot. Now it was true. He had no need to yearn for the love of someone who he owed no fealty to. He could hate Ozai and feel no shame about it.

Of course, if he really was Iroh's son, then everything in the last two years had been a lie. His whole life had been a lie. He was a bastard child of incest! He was the product of a cursed union, of adultery. He had no right to the throne. He had been conceived in sin!

Uncle was lying to him. He did not care that Uncle had never lied to him before. He did not care that he always had a feeling that there was a special bond the two of them had, something beyond the normal uncle-nephew relationship, or the way Uncle had willingly followed him into exile. He did not care that during all the important events in his life, it had been Uncle who had stood by him. It did not matter that deep down, Zuko loved his uncle with every fiber of his being.

Ozai was Zuko's father. Zuko was the legitimate son, prince and heir to the Fire Lord. This was all a plot by his family to drive him insane. By Agni, they were succeeding.

Marching out of the room, he went out to the deck. It was still night and everyone else was sleeping. Zuko had often walked alone, imagining his father was with him. He would imagine that they were talking, confiding to each other. "Father, I know you believe me. I know you adore me, you don't have to keep saying it. Oh stop it, you are embarrassing me! I love you too," he would imagine laughing as he pretended his father was talking to him. He knew he was talking to himself, but he did not care. It was worth feeling a bit silly to have a few moments of complete serenity.

Letting out a burst of flames, Zuko kicked and punched at the air. He had no idea who he was! Was he the prince of the Fire Nation or a bastard whelp? Was he the son of the man who he feared or the man who cared about him? Who was Zuko? More fireballs erupted as Zuko launched into a set of fire bending sets. He launched attack after attack, sweat pouring off him.

He imagined attacking everyone who ever hurt him. He imagined making his father respect him, making his mother adore him and making his sister into someone he could love again. He wanted to hate his uncle, but that was impossible. He hated himself, but his uncle he just could not understand.

He was not asking for much. All he wanted was everyone in the world bowing before him and asking for his leadership. He wanted to be the lawful, legitimate and worshipped prince, loved and adored by all. He wanted a family that was loving and a land that was prosperous and peaceful.

Another fire ball launched from his first. Who was he kidding? Zuko was fighting a battle that he could not win. He could win his father's respect this time, he had the Avatar. What would happen the next time they had a disagreement? Plenty of other wild goose chases to banish him on.

Perhaps he should jump overboard and end it all right now? He could not bear to live life on any of the terms laid out before him. He could not face the prospect of Uncle dying. He feared going home and living his life as his father's lackey, jumping at his every command and living life no better then a slave. He could not face his uncle, knowing that it was possible that he was filially dutiful to the wrong man!

Zuko's desperate thoughts did not last. Hedid not have the luxury of self-pity. Suicide was the coward's way out and despite all his flaws, Zuko did not accept cowardice. If he had to die, he would do it honorably in battle. The sea would have to wait longer for its sacrifice.

Footsteps flitted behind him. Zuko turned around and noticed the ghostly shadow of his sister walking to Uncle's chamber. He pretended he did not notice her as she went to check up on her uncle. He might have been angry at her, but she deserved a chance to see Uncle Iroh. He waited till her footsteps faded back to the rooms downstairs. He knew that she was most likely sharing a room with one of the soldiers. He no longer saw a reason to protect her. Let her live on her own choices, Zuko no longer cared. Who was he, a child of sin to tell her how to behave?

He went to the galley to get some food. He had a thousand problems on the ship, but he could at least deal with the grumbling in his stomach. He decided to take enough food to remain locked in his room for a week and crept back to his room. He was glad not to meet anyone and knbelt downby his uncle's bed. "I have no choice," he kept muttering as he checked his uncle's fever. He had no choice, his motto that had gotten him through every pain in his horrible life. He had no choice but to go on. The problem was, he did not know what going on meant. He leaned his head down by his uncle's hand. "I have no choice."

* * *

"Good morning, Master. How is your uncle?" a voice piped up. Zuko looked up to see Aiiro standing there, wiping sleep out of his eyes. How long had he been half-asleep here? 

"A bit better." Zuko was never garrulous in his best moments and currently, he was feeling quite stoic. "His fever is breaking. He's sleeping better."

"I am happy to hear that. My prayers were answered!" Aiiro said happily, doing a little jig in place.

Zuko did not answer. He merely wiped more sweat off his uncle's face, his hands shaking. His prayers had not been answered.

"May I see Katara, Master?" Aiiro suddenly asked, his voice so hopeful as he moved closer to Zuko.

"No." Zuko was in no mood to talk. He was in no mood to even face the world.

"Please? They must be so worried about me," Aiiro pleaded, his large blue eyes boring into him. "It would be only for a moment."

"That is their problem, not mine. I said no," Zuko was not going to argue his point. He was not going to have Aiiro see that peasant's open sores and have Katara tell him what Zuko tried to do to her. He needed to have this child's comfort or he would go mad.

"I know Sokka is hurt. Please, let me see how he is doing?" Aiiro begged, his voice growing heavy with sniffles.

"Crying won't change my mind. I said no," Zuko repeated, turning his back so that he would not be tempted to give in. He himself could not face the pair of siblings he had so tormented.

"MASTER!" Aiiro suddenly shouted, his voice growing higher.

"Aiiro, in the Fire Nation, people obey their superiors! I said no!" Zuko scowled, not even looking at his little slave.

"That's ironic, coming from you!" said a voice that sent chills down Zuko's spine.

"Zhao!" Zuko whipped around, his hands clenched. That shaved monkey was leaning against the door, smirking. "How dare you trespass on my ship?"

"That's Admiral Zhao, Prince Zuko. Now how dare I come aboard your smelly little tub? Ever heard the expression, 'might makes right'?" Zhao mocked, walking inside with some of his soldiers. "It appears you've been unknowingly harboring a fugitive. My men intercepted a messenger hawk from a known pirate…the former Lady Hotaru to her mother, the former Fire Consort Sakura. Now, you know as well as I do that hosting them on your ship is a crime. So I took the liberty of protecting your reputation by having your ship boarded and searched. Perhaps you'd like to see who I found stowing away on your ship?" Zhao leered, enjoying the moment.

"Get off my ship!" Zuko shouted, motioning for Aiiro to get behind him.

"Keep your tone civil, boy. Right now I have two hundred of my men on the deck of your ship, two hundred more at the ready, eighteen cannons readily aimed at your ship. With a single order I could sink this pathetic piece of tin in a heartbeat," he drawled.

"You would not dare!" Zuko gasped. That cretin was begging to be torn limb from limb.

"Well, then don't make me. I would hate to disturb your poor uncle," Zhao smirked, waving a few sparks in the direction of the sleeping form on the bed. .

With a snort of rage, Zuko reluctantly followed the admiral to what he knew would be his doom. He would not let anyone hurt his uncle. Zhao was going to find the Avatar, Zuko just knew it. He had come so close, why was Agni doing this to him? Why was it all going to end now?

On the deck, Zuko expected to see the Avatar. Instead, he saw a sight that chilled him to the marrow of her bones. The other prisoners had been shoved on deck, the pale and wounded Water boy and his sister, but it was the center prisoner that made him pause.

Hotaru was braced between two soldiers, barely conscious. She had been beaten up, her beautiful kimono had been ripped and blood streamed from cuts on her face. All of Zuko's anger towards her melted away in a huge burst of fraternal affection. No one touched his sister and lived! "Let go of her!" he shouted.

"She's a wanted criminal. We'll be taking her off your hands, since you obviously had no knowledge of her stowing away." Zhao sneered. "Take her aboard. Prince Zuko would never go against the Fire Lord."

Hotaru shook her head slightly, as if to tell Zuko to let her go. That would not be happening. The sun would melt before Zuko allowed his sister to be executed! "You can't have her!" he commanded.

"Well, Prince Zuko, we have a choice before us. You can hand over your sister and obey the laws of your land like a good boy. You can refuse and face the penalty with her for treason against the Fire Lord. Of course, I still will have to search this ship to make sure there is no pirate loot hidden but then you can be on your merry way."

"On my ship, I will do as I please. Get off before I make you!" Zuko growled. He was cornered and everyone men knew it. Zhao had a warship and the boarding party far outnumbered his own.

"Then I will make the choice for you. You are and always were a traitor. You spoke out against the Fire Lord and defied his orders. Even after he dealt you with, treason is a practice you continue till today by harboring a criminal. Face the consequences like a man, if you have the spine to do so," Zhao gloated.

"I'll kill you myself! This time I won't hold back!" Zuko said, centering his body to begin fighting. Zuko could see his crew was behind him, but they were hopelessly outnumbered. "I defeated you before!"

"Choose your words carefully. Not only can I arrest you, Banished Prince, but I can sink this ship with your crew and uncle on it. A pity to lose such a distinguished general but I have a feeling the Fire Lord won't mourn too much. Either you come quietly or everyone dies," Admiral Zhao threatened.

Zuko paled considerably. He looked around him at the towering ship. He was aware of just how eager Zhao was to see him dead. He clenched his fists till fire emerged from his fists. "You would not dare sink the ship of the Heir to the Fire Nation and the brother of the Fire Lord. My father would kill you the moment you stepped into the nation," he challenged. He was shaking inside. He was not afraid, but his crew and his uncle could not be risked. He wondered if he could bend his way out of this. He had taken down nine Earth Warriors with Uncle, but two hundred warriors was impossible.

"The heir? There is no heir, banished prince! To your father, you don't even exist. He exiled you, remember? Scarred you for the whole world to see. Don't make this harder on yourself."

"Perhaps you require another Agni Kai to teach you your place? We can settle this honorably like warriors, if you wish," Zuko growled. How dare he bring up that subject?

"Ha! Honor won't save you here. An Agni Kai isn't an option... I can assure you, I'd lose no sleep by killing your crew, or your Uncle. Surrender the girl or yourself immediately."

Zuko did not hesitate with the safety of his uncle. "You have no honor," he spat as he lifted his hands in surrender.

"But I have you, your charming sister and the Avatar as my prisoners. I am sure that will bring me honor enough. " Zhao motioned for his soldiers to move forward. They restrained the prince's hands behind him. Zuko shuddered in spite of himself. So this is what it felt to lose all hope?

"Master, no!" Aiiro shouted, holding on to Zuko's belt. Why had Aiiro followed him? "Don't hurt him!" he shouted at Zhao.

"Slave, get back to my room and finish your chores," Zuko forced himself to yell harshly, hoping Aiiro would understand.

"Well, what do we have here? A little Water grub?" Zhao leered, stepping forward and grabbing Aiiro by the shirt.

"Don't touch him, Zhao. He's nothing to you!" Zuko commanded, trying to move forward. The guards held him back, jerking his shoulders back painfully.

"But he is something to you. I never expected you to like little boys, Prince Zuko. What else can I expect from a weakling? Can't even find a woman to satisfy your needs?" Zhao jeered.

"You filthy minded freak. Get your hands off him!" Zuko spat, continuing to struggle. Why was he trying to protect Aiiro so much! Did he really care about a peasant child? A blade was put across Zuko's chin, forcing him to remain still or get his throat slit.

"I will be giving the orders here, boy. Not you," Zhao sneered, obviously enjoying himself.

"He's a prince and you are going to be sorry!" Aiiro foolishly said, trying to get out of Zhao's grip. "You better apologize!" Zuko closed his eyes as if terrified to see what would happen next. Zhao was going to toss his poor little friend overboard. Aiiro kicked vainly, trying to get loose.

"Oh really?" Zhao asked, grinning savagely. "Well, little boy, watch what I can do to your precious little prince. I think a traitor should show some respect to an Admiral of the Fire Lord," he said, snapping his fingers.

Zuko hissed in pain as his feet were kicked out from under him. He fell to his knees hard on the deck. He seethed at this indignity. A son of Agni, the son of the Fire Lord was kneeling in front of this vile cretin. He shook with rage as the whole crew saw him humiliated. Murderous fury forced steam out of his nose. He squirmed, trying to use the heat from his wrath to melt the chains. "Master!" he heard Aiiro scream as Zhao held him over the bow.

"I'm afraid if you want your toy back, you'll have to ask nicely," Zhao taunted as he dangled that innocent child over the hungry ocean. Zuko figured the boy could swim but he would never survive the drop. Aiiro squirmed helplessly, completely at what little mercy Zhao possessed.

Every fiber of his body rebelled against submitting himself before this vile cretin. He was a prince, he was of the blood royal. Red Dragons do not beg from lower mortals. "The greatest duty and honor of a royal to give his life for his people. He rules them but only for their benefit," Uncle had told Zuko. That advice had gotten Zuko to speak up and get himself banished. Perhaps he should let Aiiro die, it would be a far easier death then what he would get at the hands of the Fire Nation.

He bowed his head slightly, his entire body shaking with humiliation, anger and pain. "Please, don't hurt him," he heard his voice utter. He could not remember wanting to say it.

"Hmmm, 'Please, don't hurt him?' To whom are you talking to you, boy?" Zhao enquired, squeezing Aiiro's neck till the boy cried out.

"Please, don't hurt him, Admiral Zhao," Zuko spat, the abasement searing at his very soul.

"Beg me," Zhao ordered carelessly, swaying Aiiro's fragile little body about like a rag.

"What?" Zuko shouted, struggling harder against his bonds. He had sacrificed some of his dignity but he had his limits.

"Beg me or I snap hisneck in front of you. Let us see if the 'son of Agni' will abase himself for a simple Water tribe spore," Zhao mocked.

Zuko felt his temper reach its breaking point. "I would rather die!" he roared, trying to shake off his guards. With a burst of flames, he found himself free of his guards. Zhao's two soldiers had landed far away, completely blown away by Zuko's display of power. "But you'll go first!"

"One more step, Banished Prince and your pet dies! Anything you throw he will bear the brunt of!" Zhao said, holding up his helpless human shield.

"You would hide behind a child?" Zuko demanded, disgusted he had been forced to kneel before such a dishonorable bastard.

"Why argue honor with one who has none!" Zhao retorted. "The question is, will there be blood on your head to match? One false move and I'll let you go to the Spirit World with the death of your sister, your crew, your uncle and your pet on your head. Frankly, it's an improvement over your soft-hearted life. I have every card in my hand, boy."

"You can take everything away from me except the right to choose my own way. I choose to fight back," Zuko said defiantly.

"Even if it costs your little boy his life? Even if it means you do it on the blood of your own family? I am almost impressed," Zhao mocked cruelly. "Then they are useless to me. Kill them all," he gestured with his free hand.

"NO!" Zuko shouted and did something that made him want to vomit. He fell to his knees on his own accord. "I…beg…you…Admiral, Zhao…spare their lives," he mumbled, the humiliation needling him like the lash. He felt hands restrain him again and slip ice-cold shackles around his wrists.

"See? That was not so hard. All right, I will allow you to keep your little pet for the moment. He serves as a good leash to keep you obedient. Now, where is the Avatar?" Zhao demanded, still holding Aiiro by the shirt. He had relaxed his grip somewhat, allowing the poor child to breathe.

"I have no idea. I only captured his companions," Zuko lied effortlessly. He could still have Uncle bring the Avatar in and redeem his honor posthumously.

"I've already determined the Avatar is on your ship. I suppose you've been enough help. I'll search the ship myself, thank you. OW!" Zhao suddenly shouted, knocking Aiiro to the floor. Zuko almost smiled as he noticed the admiral's hand was bleeding, courtesy of Aiiro's teeth. Zhao had relaxed too much. "Grab that damn Water tribe savage!"

"Master, I won't let him hurt you!" Aiiro had tried to rise to his feet but another soldier had already captured him. By his clothing, the solider was a Firebender, capable of incinerating the poor child. Zuko took a terrified breath. Aiiro could not die now, he was just defending his own life!

There was a long, terrifying silence as Zhao towered over the little boy. "That was very foolish of you. Surely, you aren't stupid enough to think that would save your precious master?" Zhao sneered, trying to staunch the blood.

"People like you killed my family. I won't let you hurt Master!" Aiiro whispered defiantly, trying not to cower.

"A little child, you think you can stop me? You have more courage then your master does, but you can't win this fight," he said softly, motioning for the soldier to stand a frightened Aiiro up.

"I'm the Admiral of the Fire Nation army, I serve the most powerful man in the world. Bravery will only get you more pain. I could kill you for what you did. I could beat you within an inch of your worthless little life. But I have an even better idea. Obviously, the banished prince needs to learn how to treat a slave." The Admiral turned around. "Truss him up as well and take them to the ship. Obviously this child requires discipline and I know just how to teach him some."

"NO!" Zuko shouted as he and his sister were dragged to their feet. Aiiro was supposed to be left behind!

"I seem to recall you also needing a lot of discipline. I suppose the fruit doesn't fall far from the tree," Zhao sneered. Zuko longed to wipe the smirk off that parvenu's face. Before he could speak again, Zuko quickly found himself surrounded by soldiers. As a prince, he should have been accorded the honor of walking before the guards, but he knew Zhao would not allow him that right. What was protocol for a captured prince? That was a question he should have pondered in etiquette lessons.

Right now, he was only pondering what Zhao meant by discipline. Aiiro had been bound, gagged and slung over a shoulder like a sack Having had numerous events of "discipline" at Zhao's hands, Zuko feared for his little friend's life. Aiiro was so small and fragile, he'd never survive a whipping.

There was a poke to the middle of his back and Zuko was marched up the ramp. He resisted the urge to look back at the people who had been his only companions these two lonely years. His soul ached with humiliation at this disrespectful treatment. What would Father think of this action, sacrificing himself for his crew? His steps sounded so hollow against the ramp, like the tattoo of a drum before execution.

He relaxed his thoughts and pushed his chin into the air. He was still a prince. He was still the superior of every man on board. He would be all right. He had survived worse then this, if they would stop poking him.

The annoying jabs to his back made him long to send a few flames back their way, but the cannons were still pointed at the ship. He could hear the snickers of the common soldiers. He wondered how they'd be snickering to have their hair set on fire. He would happily arrange that and much more.

He took deep breaths and tried to think of other subjects. A vision of his childhood appeared in his mind. He had once been asked what it felt like to be a prince. He never dreamed at that time that degradation and terror would be the answer. He did not feel royal now, he felt scared. He had truly lost everything.

At that thought, a hard shove from behind nearly knocked him off his feet. Had Zuko not had impeccable balance, he would have fallen most ignobly. As it was, he stumbled a few steps. "Welcome to the Iron Claw, banished prince..." Zhao said from behind in an unnerving voice that could freeze fire. "Take my lady to my room. I'll be in in to check on and I'm sure we'll have a lovely time together."

He would not dare assault…! "Hotaru!" Zuko shouted before a hard blow to his head made everything go black.

* * *

"Master?" a low voice said. Zuko weakly opened his eyes. Perhaps it all was a dream? Perhaps…no. He was a condemned prisoner, about to die. He could see the Avatar was unconscious and chained in the cell across the hall. Agni only knew what torture Hotaru was going through. Why had he even woken up? 

Aiiro looked up at Zuko. "I thought they killed you," he whimpered, his chubby cheeks stained with tears.

"Not yet," Zuko mumbled ironically. "You should not have attacked Zhao. Things will go badly for both of us."

"I am sorry, I could not let him hurt you like that. I had to protect you. I didn't mean to get you into trouble. What is going to happen now!" Aiiro begged, his blue eyes wide. "Where is he taking us?"

Zuko sighed and allowed the boy to nestle in his arms as much as the chains would allow. "This isn't your fault. Zhao is a very bad man. He is taking me to my father.

"Then your father will help you. Everything will be all right. If your father is like your uncle, he won't let Zhao hurt us," Aiiro whispered, his eyes shining with hope.

Zuko debated giving Aiiro false hope, but understood that it would be kinder to be honest with him. "My father is going to kill me. I'll protect you though. I'll figure something out, Aiiro. I will not allow anyone to hurt you. Perhaps I can convince someone you are worth saving," he whispered back.

"Why would he kill you? He's your father, he should love you!" Aiiro protested, looking horrified.

"It is not easy to be worthy of his love," Zuko sighed. In fact, it was nearly impossible.

"What do you mean? Of course he should love you. You are a wonderful prince. I like you. Why does he think you are a traitor?" Aiiro demanded.

"My father considers me cowardly, disobedient and shameful. I am not as strong as he wants me to be in my skills in combat. He also doesn't approve of me because I disagree with him," Zuko mumbled. "In his eyes, I am not a prince, but a mistake. He calls me a weakling and a failure. I came so close to proving him wrong…"

"In the stories, people are born princes. That can't be taken away from them. Princes are noble and good, they bring happiness and justice," Aiiro said softly.

"Life is not like stories. In stories, fathers love their sons. In stories, there are happy endings. Life is an endless series of pain," Zuko retorted sternly, his voice tingeing with desperation.

"You can't save me, can you?" Aiiro asked, his voice quivering a bit. He buried his head in Zuko's shirt and began sobbing. "I'm scared."

Zuko did not have any idea how to answer. "I'm sorry you have to suffer." He was sorrier then he ever knew.

"What happens when you die? I wasn't there when my father died. The elders say you go to the Great Spirits in the sky. Is that true?" Aiiro whimpered.

"I don't know what happens. I wish I did." Zuko would like to know what would happen after the searing misery ended.

"Master…I'm so frightened," Aiiro asked, his tear stained face looking up at him woefully.

"I said I will protect you as long as I can. I swear to you, they will have to tear us apart, Aiiro. I won't let go." Zuko stared down at the little boy, who had made him feel so paternal and admitted something he had only said to two other people. "I'm scared for my uncle and my sister. I'm scared for you," he whispered.

"But we'll see them again. That I know is true. My father said that when we die, we see all the people we love who also died. My father will be waiting for me. I don't know how I'll tell him I didn't protect the village. It was my job and I didn't do it," said the terrified child.

"Your father will understand. It was not your fault. Fathers don't expect their children to be perfect," Zuko said, wincing. No father besides his own. He did not know why he was opening up to Aiiro like this. He supposed he had nothing to do but take what little comfort he could from him. "You are only a little boy. You could not do everything," he soothed.

Zuko was not much older then Aiiro. He could not do everything. At this point, he would have settled for being able to do anything.

The situation was hopeless.

AN-I can no longer can complain that the show is too mean to Zuko, I've brought past misery into the realm of torture. Next chapter, we get Katara and Aang's commentary on everything and both of them decide enough is enough. Sakura returns, what will that mean? Oh, did I mention that in two chapters, at least two people will die? Any bets on who is joining the Spirit World?


	12. Memory

Okay, chapter twelve which as been updated for more gore. What Zhao does to Aiiro was suggested by our very own Kishi, a brilliant and twisted person in his own right. This chapter is pretty crucial and a lot of fun. Special thanks to kinterly, Firebend, SarahNev and Cala who make my writing amazing. Especially dedicated to Whomever, who is the sister I always wanted. Next chapter, two people die!

Memory  
  
Katara smoothed some more medicine on the open welts on her brother's back. She was grateful for the herbs provided to her. She knew it hurt Sokka to have his deep wounds touched, but she had to keep them clean. All those long gaping weals inflicted by her captors. Luckily, Sokka was unconscious and could not feel the pain for now. She had tried to use her healing powers, but she was too weak from lack of food and sleep.

She hated the Fire Nation. She hated them for killing her mother; she hated them for taking her father away. Now her hatred had physical forms. She hated the Princess for attacking her brother. She hated the Prince for destroying her dignity and threatening her people, for forcing her to betray her friends. Yet, now she owed her brother's life to that same prince.

What had he meant that no one should be whipped? Surely, no one would ever beat the heir to the throne? She just did not know answers anymore. Survival had become more important then who anyone was or what anything meant.

A lump had filled her throat. She said nothing as fresh medicinal herbs were brought. She did not know if she should thank them or spit at their feet. She only focused on her brother, her wonderful brother who was now with her. She could not look at the wounds the whip had made without tearing up. How could a person do that to another person?

At least they were together now. It did not matter that they were still prisoners and that guards were posted at the doors. They had each other now.

She laid the red silk bandages on her brother. Ordinarily, she hated the color red. It was the color of the blood on the snow after the Fire Nation raid. It was the color of fire, hungry to eat all in its path. It was the color of the welts on Sokka's back, horrible shades of red with darker regions of maroon. Red was the symbol of Prince Zuko and his sister, of the genocide and conquest they stood for. Now she was almost grateful for it, it spared her the sight of again seeing the cloth turn red. She could not bear to see more of her brother's blood.

"Katara?" Sokka rasped, trying to move to look at her. His voice sounded wonderful, even if it was hoarse and weak.

"Don't move, it will make it worse. Just rest, I'm here," she whispered back, reaching out to touch his cheek.

"I have to move, I have to kill all the fire-benders," Sokka retorted as he tried to move his injured body. "AHHH. Okay, maybe they'll get a reprieve till the morning," he winced, falling back onto the dusty floor.

"I'll kill them myself if I ever get the chance," Katara soothed. She would make sure to let suffer long and hard for everything they had done.

"Katara, don't get used to me saying this, but I'm sorry. I never realized you were forced. I should have trusted you. Was it me they threatened?" Sokka asked, turning his head and allowing his tender blue eyes to rest on her. He loved her so much, he cared about her and he trusted her. Katara was unworthy of her brother.

Katara shook her head. "Zuko captured the village. He threatened to sell everyone to the mines if I didn't do what he wanted." What if she had done the wrong thing? What if Sokka yelled at her?

"Zuko captured the village?" Sokka gasped. Katara should not have told him. Sokka had been through His poor flesh was so torn and broken, who knew if he would be able to walk again?

"I had no choice, Sokka," Katara said, bursting into tears. She had no right to tell her poor brother any more bad news.

"Shhh-don't cry. I would have done the same thing. You did wonderfully, little sister. Now can you kill me? It hurts so-badly," Sokka whispered weakly, his voice cracking with pain.

"You are going to be fine," Katara informed him, trying to choke back more tears. She would be strong for him. "I am going to nurse you back to health."

"That pirate, she said Zuko-dealt with you. What did he do to you?" Sokka suddenly asked, his voice sounding dangerous.

"It's not important. Just concentrate on getting better," Katara pacified her brother. Injured as he was, Sokka would track down Zuko and skin him alive if he knew what happened. Given his current condition, that would cost him his life.

"If he hurt you, I'll kill him. Him and his demented sister," Sokka spat, as a wave of pain creased his face.

Katara sighed. "Zuko was the one who called off your whipping," she informed him as she prepared some food for her brother. "He's the one that stopped his sister. Can't believe there is someone more evil then him. " She was really the bearer of bad news.

Sokka scowled. "I don't understand! Why?" he snapped, as he tried to move. Pain made him cease.

Katara nodded and began to feed him some of the porridge. "I don't know and it doesn't matter." She could not have Sokka get excited, his back was all torn up and he was going to develop infection if his injuries were not kept clean. "We need to get back our strength so we can rescue Aang and the village," she encouraged him. That is if Sokka ever regained his health.

"I still want them dead. Still, I suppose you are good company," Sokka said, obviously longing for comfort. " Katara, sing me a song of the tribe. You don't have the worst voice after all."

Katara tried to think of a song. She knew so many soothing lullabies, but none of those would be appropriate now. This was no time to lull the spirit. Sokka needed hope. She began clapping her hands gently to a war chant. It was Sokka's favorite story, when the Water Tribe had battled the Earth Kingdom five hundred years ago. The situation had been desperate until a group of Water Tribe members, lead by a warrior named Chulyin piloted a reckless sneak attack and caused an avalanche that took out a thousand Earth Warriors. Although many died en route, the tribe had been saved.

" It was the time when  
A group of fearless men  
Stood up for their beliefs  
And risked their lives  
They acted with one voice  
And firmly made a choice  
Our nation shall endure  
We will survive"  
By now, Sokka was weakly tapping his fingers on the floor to the beat. A small smile was on his face as he began to sing along with her.  
"Sedna was with them each day  
Guiding to their destination  
With victory they made their way  
No longer deprived  
At least they arrived  
Heroes of the Water Tribe Nation  
Even in darkest night  
Their spirits had burned bright  
Victory was in their sight  
Even in the darkest blight"  
And for just a few seconds, the sparkle returned to Sokka's eyes.

* * *

The days past slowly and melded into each other. Each day, Katara was forced to see the terrible damage that whip had done to her brother. From Sokka's shoulders to his waist, swollen, red, cuts had been sliced into his skin. An oozing crust of yellow scab was forming over each line. In between the strokes, the trauma had caused the unbroken flesh to bruise, turning Sokka's skin colors of purple and blue. Katara had to force herself not to vomit as she cleaned the wounds.

Sokka could barely move and needed to be helped with everything. The helplessness shamed him. Katara didn't mind, she just liked being with her brother. They would talk about everything, about their long dead mother and how much they missed her. They would remember stories of their father and his dear friend Bato.

They would talk about life in the arctic. They would plot ways of getting Aang free and Sokka seemed to perk up more during those times. It was the hours of trying to move that depressed him. Sokka was not getting better very quickly. He barely eat and he slept fitfully on his stomach. Every moment was agony for him. Katara wondered if her brother would ever be able to move again normally. She never mentioned this to him though.

Each day, food and supplies would be brought to the door but they were left blessedly alone. Katara had tried to leave once, but had been shooed back in by patrolling guards.  
"Lady Hotaru and Prince Zuko are in foul moods, it's best you not be seen," said the kindly guard who had helped save Sokka's life. Katara had seen both royals in tempers and she had no urge to see them again in that state, especially when she could just spend time with her beloved big brother.

Therefore, she had been a bit shocked when she heard the crash of footsteps by the door. Had they landed at the Fire Nation already? What would happen to her brother and herself? She could only imagine the tortures she and her brother would endure at the hands of the cruel Fire Lord. Would Prince Zuko actually save them or leave them to their fates? Her heart pounded in her chest as she clung to her brother.

Soldiers entered the room, soldiers Katara did not recognize. "Where's the Avatar, girl?" one of them demanded.

"He's your prisoner, how should I know?" Katara spat back. "You can search the room, he isn't here."

"Take them to the Deck. The Admiral wants everyone where he can see them," another said.

Katara gasped. The Admiral? Admiral Zhao? This was bad. The Admiral was Prince Zuko's enemy and even crueler if possible. "Please, my brother is wounded. Don't move him," she pleaded.

With a cry of pain, Sokka was hustled to his feet. "Admiral's orders, girl. Now shut your mouth before I make you," growled a soldier, as he took Katara's hands and bound them behind her back.

She and her poor brother were dragged up the stairs and shoved to their knees on the deck. An enormous warship loomed next to the ship, casting everyone in shadow. She shivered, wishing for the warm sun.

As she turned her head, a sight exhilarated and terrified her. That she-devil was fighting against her guards. Zuko's sister had clearly put up a good fight as a number of the surrounding men were bruised and bleeding, but she was being beaten down by an overwhelming force of men. Her clothes had been ripped and she was bleeding.

Katara could not resist a surge of happiness as that demonic girl got her just punishment. Finally, she was restrained and braced between men far stronger then her narrow frame.

A few seconds later, Admiral Zhao emerged with Zuko and Aiiro. The prince looked aghast at the sight of his sister. "Let go of her!" he shouted.

"She's a wanted criminal. We'll be taking her off your hands, since you obviously had no knowledge of her stowing away." Zhao sneered. "Take her aboard. Prince Zuko would never go against the Fire Lord." Prince Zuko's sister was a criminal. Considering how insane this family seemed to be, why should she be surprised? Would the prince actually give up his sister? To his credit, the Prince refused.

"Well, Prince Zuko, we have a choice before us. You can hand over your sister and obey the laws of your land like a good boy. You can refuse and face the penalty with her for treason against the Fire Lord. Of course, I still will have to search this ship to make sure there is no pirate loot hidden but then you can be on your merry way." Katara was frightened to see that there was someone more evil then Hotaru or Zuko.

"On my ship, I will do as I please. Get off before I make you!" Zuko snarled, as he prepared to battle. There was a battleship and about a hundred soldiers, there was no chance.

Yet, Katara had to admire his bravery, even as the Admiral publicly accused him of treason and threatened his uncle. He might be a disgusting monster, and yet, he had some morals.

Katara listened. Her eyes widened at the new information. The proud prince was a renegade. His own father had exiled and abused him. Ordinarily Katara would assume it was due to the Prince's cruel nature, but considering the Fire Lord's reputation, Katara had to wonder if the Prince had perhaps shown mercy and had it beaten out of him. No wonder he was such a monster.

The prince nobly surrendered himself and was restrained. Yet, something horrible happened. Aiiro burst into tears and held on to his captor, begging to help him. Even though the prince yelled harshly, Katara could see fear and concern in his face. She exchanged terrified looks with Sokka, but dared not say anything.

Zhao grabbed Aiiro and began taunting the Prince about doing unnatural things to Aiiro. Surely, the Prince would not dare such abominations? No, the anger on his face showed his disgust. Zuko really cared about the little boy. Heedless of his own safety, he thrashed about; trying to save Aiiro until a sword had been placed across his neck. Why was Zuko so desperate to save him? Why did Aiiro care about him so?

Katara had thought she would enjoy watching the prince forced to his knees and degraded. Yet, she only had pity for him. No one should be humiliated like that. Tears stung her eyes as Aiiro was held over the mast. She looked away, not wanting to watch. Zhao would kill him. Zhao would kill them all. By now she was numb to all pain.

Zuko had the chance to take revenge with a burst of strength, but had refused to risk hurting his crew. He had kneeled down and accepted defeat to save the life of one child not even of his nation. The Prince of the Fire Nation had been reduced to begging for mercy. Katara found herself in tears. Perhaps Zuko had truly changed, only to have it cost him his life.

"He gave up his life for Aiiro. Why?" Sokka kept muttering, kneeling a few feet away. "He had no right to be a hero."

"The world has been turned upside down," Katara whispered as the long moments passed. She had a terrible feeling that all was lost. The Gods had abandoned them all. She had hoped for so long and believed that things would be all right. Had she been a fool to maintain such optimism?

Aiiro tried to defend his protector with his teeth, but had only gotten himself captured. Sokka had looked away when that happen, tears in his eyes. "No fear, little brother. No fear!" he muttered. Katara could feel his pain, Sokka cherished the fellow orphan Aiiro beyond the other boys. It would kill him to see Aiiro hurt. Yet, Zhao was merciless. They were all doomed.

Yet, Aang had not been found yet. Perhaps he would magically break out of his chains and save them all. Yet, she no longer was sure everything would be all right. Things were falling apart too much to keep believing in miracles.

* * *

Aang had felt such a wave of pity ever since he last saw his captor. He had never seen anyone so worn and haggard as the Fire Prince. He had tried to make conversation a few times but the older boy had just ignored him. There was no fire or anger in the golden eyes anymore; it was as if something had died inside the boy's soul.

"Come on, you are even less cheerful then usual." Silence. A dead silence that scared Aang. Usually, the prince would have responded with a biting remark. Something was definitely wrong.

Aang was bored out of his mind, so he had plenty of time to think. No matter how hard he tried, he had to admit he did not hate Zuko. He pitied him. He even worried about him. There was something so haunted in him, something that forced a good soul to be evil. He had reached out to him, but something inside the prince's soul kept him prisoner. Yet, Aang could not help but focus on the decency that lurked inside those tawny eyes. They seemed so familiar somehow.

When he had heard the footsteps, Aang decided to grab the bison by the hair. He would try to reach his opponent today. He would befriend him while he was hurting and sad. Perhaps Aang could help him and convince him what he was doing was wrong. Yes, this would be a perfect time to show some compassion and finally make some headway with his future friend. He heard two hollow thuds, then a pounding on the door. That was definitely not normal! Prince Zuko always opened the door with a key. This was not Aang's captor.

The door began to glow orange as the hinges were literally being melted. Aang wondered if perhaps it was Sokka, who had overpowered the guards. Sokka had exploded the doors at the temple, perhaps he was using fire again in a brilliant way that Aang didn't understand, but was sure Sokka could explain. Then they could kidnap Prince Zuko and Katara, they could make them good again. Everything would be all right.

He waited patiently to be rescued. He imagined how happy everyone would be as soon as Katara and Zuko had been restored to the winning side. They would make the world peaceful and then ride elephant koi and hogmonkies. He would make Zuko laugh. Yes, everything would be all right as soon as that door opened.

"Sokka, I'm in here," he called as the door cracked open. He grinned, expecting to see the face of his friend.

Instead, it was the face of Admiral Zhao that grinned back at him. "Where's Zuko?" Aang asked, trying to back away as much as the chains would allow. He had a bad feeling that the angry prince had been hurt!

"You'll find out soon, Avatar. Till then, take a rest," Zhao sneered as he raised a heavy hand. The last thing Aang remembered was realizing he cared about the prince's safety. Then everything went black.

* * *

When Aang's unconscious and chained body was carried out and unto Zhao's ship, Katara knew she had been right. The guards held her firmly back as she tried to run to her best friend. She could not help but sob as humanity's last hope was carried away like a prize. Everything was over. The Fire Nation was victorious, good has been defeated. It pierced her like a knife, all her dreams had been dashed to pieces.

"What a haul. Two traitors and a trophy all in one day. I suppose that donation to the temple really paid off. Please give the General my fondest regards. Cut the engines and then haul out. We don't want to disturb such an important hero," Zhao ordered, smirking viciously, as he left them stranded.

The soldiers threw Katara and Sokka to the floor and walked away. "What, we aren't good enough to torment?" Sokka muttered under his breath, sweating from all the pain he was in. He too tried to hide the depression in every fiber of his body.

As the enormous ship was boarded and sailed away; Prince Zuko's own guards untied them. Their faces were just as bereft of hope as Katara's must have been. They were all prisoners now.

The ship's order had been completely turned upside down. No one spoke much; they just concentrated on trying to hide their own sadness. The fact that Zuko had humiliated himself for them had made everyone feel low. The prince had been popular among the crew for reasons that had to do with his banishment. No one said any more then that on the matter and Katara was too depressed to pry.

Katara helped them bring her brother downstairs to rest again. The two siblings sat side by side, not saying anything. Finally, by nightfall, Sokka fell asleep, his body broken and weary mind overtaxed.

Katara had figured she might as well do something useful. She walked around the ship freely, looking for some clean clothing for Sokka. Zuko and Sokka were around the same height. She supposed the lost Prince must provide some help, even if he was far away. Everyone else was avoiding this room, though she had no idea why. As she walked in, she heard a soft voice calling out to her. "Who's there? Prince Zuko?"

Katara saw Zuko's uncle lying on the bed, looking quite confused. He had weakly propped himself up and was trying to get up. "It's me, sir," she whispered.

"Ah, it's you. How long have I been sleeping?" the Fire Nation man asked, yawning a bit. "Kindly hand me a drink."

"I don't know, I don't know what day it is," Katara answered, as she handed him the flask by his bed.

"You'd best go before my nephew and niece find you. Where are they?" the old man asked.

Katara hung her head. She could barely believe Aang was gone and she had seen it with her own eyes. One thing she knew was that this man cared deeply about his nephew. She had seen it the night she had been tied to the tree.

"Now, what's wrong? Was my nephew short with you during my illness? I'll turn him over my knee the moment my head stops spinning," the older man joked. His voice turned more serious. "Now, where is he?"

Katara sighed. "Sir, I don't know how to tell you this, but Admiral Zhao found us." She watched as Zuko's uncle paled considerably. The pain in his eyes was terrifying.

"He did? Where is my Zuko!" the uncle demanded, now growing angry as he tried to rise. "Is he all right?"

"He arrested your niece and nephew and Aang, took them away. They cut off our engines," Katara explained.

"Merciful Agni." the fire noble whispered, his voice shaking. "Did they hurt him?" he asked.

"I don't know. I hope not. He sacrificed himself for the crew," Katara told him sadly.

"Please leave me. I don't really feel very well," the uncle whispered. "I would like to be alone."

"You are sick. Let me help you." Katara pitied the man, remembering how he had clothed her.

"My dear young lady, it might be easier if you let me die. Frankly, it might be less painful." The Fire Nation noble truly looked gray and haggard, as if he had been struck a physical blow.

Katara understood how the older man felt. "I'll check back on you later. I need to take care of my brother," she sighed. It was hopeless.

* * *

When Aang awoke, he realized there was good news and bad news. The good news was he was in a different cell, which was a nice change of scenery. The bad news was he was still in chains. At least he was not alone this time.

Across the hallway was another cell. A little boy of Tribe-Ari or something was sitting in chains, with Prince Zuko. Had the situation not been so serious, Aang would have laughed at the sight of the Prince being cared over by a member of the Water Tribe. "Aang, you are up," the little boy said, his eyes tearful. "Master, he's awake!"

"What happened?" the monk asked. Why had Zhao captured a Water Tribe boy of no great importance? Why was Zuko being called Master?

"The admiral threw us in here. He chained me and Master up. Then some soldiers carried you inside and chained you up. We're going to die," the boy said gravely.

Aang shuddered at how certain the boy seemed of his fate. "There is always hope. We'll think of something," he said. "Even if the Blue Spirit can't help anymore."

"Who's the Blue Spirit?" the little boy queried innocently.

"An enemy of the Fire Nation. If he takes my trap and tries to rescue you again, Avatar, he'll find there is no escape on a ship. I see you are all up from your little nap," suddenly came a voice, as Admiral Zhao walked down the hall, a triumphant smile on his face. Aang had never wanted to kill someone before, but he was definitely tempted now. "I'd rather my honored guests rest before their meeting with the Fire Lord. Somehow, I think it will be a day you never forget," he chuckled evilly. "It's amazing how quickly human flesh burns."

"Master!" he heard Aiiro hiss in terror, his eyes tearing up.

"Don't let him scare you, Aiiro," Zuko whispered back in a tender voice. "Where is my sister?" he continued, his voice growing stronger.

"What a touching reunion you two could have. Perhaps I should host it in my interrogation room," Zhao suggested coldly. Zuko didn't respond. "Now, silence out of all of you. Nothing can spoil tomorrow's events. I'm afraid I won't be able to provide you any dinner, but I am sure tomorrow you will get your just desserts. Hopefully I'll be given the honor of lighting the pyre."

"Let Prince Zuko and Aiiro go," Aang ordered, trying to do something kind. "They mean nothing to you."

Zhao laughed. "The little prince-ling and I have a debt to settle, prisoner. As for the little brat, well, why not let him die along with his beloved master? Only seems merciful," he answered, as he touched the bars of the cell. He motioned for the cell to be opened. "I did say I would teach you a lesson," he indicated lazily. His hand had been bandaged. "Take the little beast to the wall and chain him up."

* * *

"NO!" Zuko had thought Zhao had forgotten about Aiiro. He had been so worried about Hotaru that he had forgotten about Zhao's promise to deal with the helpless child. The trembling child nestled in Zuko's chained arms, too scared to speak.

"I must admit your father's chastisement never seemed to do much to break that obstinate spirit. I suppose even the whip can't remove all vices and weaknesses in such a brat. Don't worry, you'll have your pet back in one piece," Zhao sneered, as the memories were flooding back into Zuko's mind.

"Aiiro," Zuko choked as the quivering child was ripped from his arms. Soldiers held him back, preventing Zuko from doing anything. Aiiro was so tiny, so fragile, so innocent. Why was this happening? Was the little boy suffering because he was near Zuko? Perhaps the exiled prince really was cursed.

"Master!" Aiiro cried out, as the guards dragged him away. He was chained to the wall by his wrists, leaving him dangling in midair. His little legs kicked helplessly, but he was effectively restrained.

This scene seemed too familiar. He could hear the voice of his father, ordering Zuko punished for such crimes as forgetting a meaningless fact or not being the ideal child. An innocent and helpless child stretched out on instruments far too big for him. Zuko felt himself tremble inside. This was not supposed to happen. He was Aiiro's protector. He should be able to do something.

Zhao smiled and walked over, wrapping his uninjured hand around Aiiro's leg. "I should knock out your teeth for what you did. But I think I'll make your own body hurt you," he told him, closing his hand. Zuko was sick inside. His martial arts training had taught him pressure points. He knew what would happen next. It had been done to him enough.

Aiiro started screaming at the top of his lungs, writhing back and forth in sheer agony. Most masters used that nerve pinch for a mere second as a form of strict discipline but Zhao had not let go. "Have you learned your lesson, child? It's the lesson your master failed to learn. You will learn to obey your authority," he said to the shrieking child. Zuko bit his lip to keep in his own screams.

"Stop it!" the Avatar commanded. "He's just a child!" Tears were in his eyes at the pitiful sight.

"Mama," the child wept, as he quivered in agony. Tears were running down his cheeks as he seizured back and forth. Zuko choked, wishing he could close his eyes and block out this scene.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" Zhao mockingly asked, giving Zuko a satisfied glare. "Because I can keep going."

"Stop! It hurts!" Aiiro pleaded, as the pain continued. His eyes bulged with pain as he flailed about.

"I'll do anything. Just stop hurting him," Zuko begged, horrified at the sight.

"Dad!" Aiiro suddenly called out to his dead parents. Zhao's face tightened a bit and removed his hand. Aiiro fell limp, still trembling.

"Just be quiet," Zhao muttered disgustedly, looking a bit shaken. "You'll be fine in a second. Stop sniveling."

"You really don't have any honor. Hurting a child who is tied up. The Great Admiral Zhao who won't even give his opponent a fighting chance," Zuko spoke up, speaking up with a glow in his eyes that indicated he was aware of what his outburst would earn.

"You are right, this is boring. I suppose it would be more fun to deal with a traitor. I prefer you in one piece so you can walk to the scaffold, but I'm sure we can make that walk just a little more uncomfortable."

* * *

The next morning, Katara and the crew had decided to move Sokka into the General's room, so she could tend to both of them at the same time. A few of the other crew members had been wounded lightly in the attacks, and Katara found herself playing nurse to them too. No one talked much about the dwindling rations of food and fresh water, because no one seemed to have any bright ideas on how to remedy the situation. The general barely spoke, besides muttering his lost nephew's name occasionally.

Just when Katara had thought things could not get worse, one of the soldiers reported that a pirate ship was approaching. For a moment, she panicked, knowing that the last pirate band she had met had a minor grudge against her. Then she remembered that Zuko's sister was a pirate, it must be her crew coming to pick her up. Her heart leapt in her chest, perhaps her village was aboard. She would do anything to see her Gran Gran again.

"Sakura's coming?" the general suddenly asked. "I must speak to her." He weakly pushed himself to his feet. Although the old man was clearly not at full strength, Katara was amazed to see him stand up from bed. He truly was amazing.

An hour later, the ship docked alongside. The crew gathered and watched as a tall woman climbed aboard. Katara knew instantly that this was Zuko's mother; they had the same stiff posture and coloring. "Prince Zuko runs a lazy ship. Sitting in the middle of the ocean like a idle slug. Now where is my daughter?" she asked, her tone and regal.

"Sakura, I think this would be best discussed alone," Iroh said from his seat. He looked pale but an eerie strength coiled in his bearing.

"I don't want to speak to you, Iroh until I speak to my daughter. Is that really so hard to deal with?" the lady demanded, as more women boarded the ship. Katara had never seen such wild creatures, armed to the teeth.

"Aren't you wondering where Zuko is?" the general demanded angrily, looking fierce. "He was captured by Ozai's henchman. Hotaru too."

"My children." For a moment, the blood drained from the pirate's face. She reeled as if struck. "Zuko belongs to Ozai, not me. I gave him up," the pirate finally answered. "He is not my concern." She seemed to be talking it into herself.

"How generous of you, Sakura. I've seen animals with more maternal instincts then you." The general's coldness was cruel, even Katara was a bit taken aback.

"Of course, my crew and I will save him for you, my teacher," Sakura said, her voice tinted with a bit of shame. "Even if he is nothing to me." She did not sound so convinced now. "None of my crew gets left behind and especially not Hotaru. If I manage to save him on the way, then I'm quite lucky."

"I'm sure he will be grateful," the general responded disdainfully.

"He won't feel grateful, he hates me. That is the way things are," Sakura retorted.

"Listen, lady. Your son is a sociopath who should be kept in chains when he loses his temper but he also is the reason my brother and everyone else on this ship is still alive. He sacrificed his dignity and liberty for all of us! He had the chance to turn in his sister and yet, he decided to go with her to Sedna knows where! Now, you may hate him for your own reasons but the rest of us owe him our lives. I'd give anything to see my mother again and here you are, throwing away your own child!" Katara shouted, not believing how cold this woman was. No wonder Prince Zuko was so insane, his parents were not much better.

"That girl talks too much," the captain muttered angrily, giving Katara cold look.

"Your son and you have the same opinion, but she is right in this instance," the general smiled.

"War before family, dear. We have a battle on hand," the captain said impatiently, gesturing to her female pirates.

"Another adventure into the jaws of death, my student?" Iroh asked proudly. "We most likely won't survive."

"That's what makes life interesting," Sakura retorted, helping Iroh to his feet. Katara grinned. Maybe it was hopeless, but just knowing that there was a chance gave her hope. Sure, it was one ship and less then forty people against the Fire Nation navy, but it was better then nothing.

* * *

Aang had never seen anyone truly beaten. Students at the Temple sometimes received the cane from the monks, but nothing compared to the abuse poured down on the prince. The soldiers kicked him and rained blows on the poor boy's already battered body. Aiiro sobbed through the whole affair but the young Firebender said absolutely nothing. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be in another plane of existence.

"That's enough. Let our young friend rest. He should be all ready for tomorrow," Zhao said softly, with a smile. The cell door clanged as the cruel officer left. His footsteps melded with the sounds of Aiiro weeping.

"Master, oh Master," the little boy kept weeping, cradling the older boy's head. Zuko was not responding, he just stared off into space. Aang said nothing. He felt useless and horrible. If only he had not left the Air Temple. "Please speak to me. I'm sorry. Oh Master, I am so sorry."

"This isn't your fault. Aiiro," Aang called across the hall, wishing he could do more for the little boy.

"You are the Avatar! Why can't you do anything! How could you let everyone suffer so much?" Aiiro demanded angrily, his eyes brimming with tears. Aang had no answer, so he said nothing.

The hours past by slowly but no matter what Aiiro did, Zuko would not respond. He seemed awake, just trapped in a trance. Aang wished he knew what to say to Aiiro to answer that question.

Now he understood that bond. How brave Zuko was to sacrifice himself for others. Aang had always tried to practice self-sacrifice to make up for the cowardly act of running away. He still wished they could have been friends sometime; he envied Aiiro dying beside a loved one. He was going to die alone. He watched as finally the little boy kissed his protector's forehead and cuddled up beside him. "I'll guard you, Master." A few moments later, the exhausted boy had closed his eyes.

Aang was desperate now. "Someone, please help me!" he silently prayed. The Avatar was supposed to be the spirit bridge between worlds; he could use some of those spiritual powers right now. He closed his eyes, begging sleep to come to him soon.  
_  
"Aang, what's wrong?" Monk Gyatso asked in a caring tone. _

"I don't know, I just feel lonely." Aang sighed, staring out the window.

"Why do you feel that way? Not enough Pai Cho?" the older monk asked, giving a soft chuckle.

"The other kids don't want to play with me. Afkio has been horrible to me ever since he found out I'm the Avatar. All I do is train and train. I feel so lonely," Aang answered.

"My little one, you are never alone. If you truly listen, you will always hear the voice of a friend."  
"The voice of a friend? What do you mean?"

"When you need to know, you will find out. Just remember, help is always there if you seek it."

"The voice of a friend?" Aang opened his eyes and realized something. Prince Zuko was sitting upright, though his eyes were still closed.

His posture had stiffened and his eyes had widened, indicating he was in internal pain. He was rocking back and forth, with the air of a cage being rattled. Aang was sure the prince had gone insane; he was breathing heavily and shaking like a lunatic. After a beating like that, Aang was surprised the boy could move! How could this be possible? Zuko should still be unconscious.

Suddenly, the golden eyes opened. "Hello Monkey!" came the voice in a jovial tone that sounded completely different from Zuko's usual low timbre. Although it was Prince's voice, it seemed so different.

Only one person had ever called Aang "monkey" before. "Kuzon?" he asked. No, Kuzon was dead. This was impossible. Perhaps it was Aang who had gone mad.

"Glad you remembered me, Monkey. Yes, it's me. Or at least, it's my reincarnation." The face was now set in a wide grin that was completely different from Zuko's but as recognizable to Aang as his own face.

"I knew it. I knew there was something familiar about him," Aang crowed, no longer feeling the pain of the chains.

"What do you think of him?" Kuzon asked through Zuko's mouth. His posture was so different, loose and relaxed unlike Zuko's stiff pose. "I'm pretty proud of my cousin."

"Your reincarnation isn't the easiest to deal with. He has a habit of capturing me or tracking me like a wild animal. Still, I am so glad to see you again, Kuzon. I missed you more then anything. The world is so different now," Aang gushed, wishing he could embrace him.

"Some things never change. That is why I am here. When I died," Kuzon began to speak.

"About that. Please, I'm sorry for causing your death and the death of your brother. I am sorry beyond anything. I failed you then and I am about to fail the world now," Aang said, his good feelings melting away.

"Is that what Zuko told you? Poor boy, he doesn't know the truth. In order to harness the power of Sozen's comet, one must have already shed the blood of a member of your family. Druzin died because he participated in a stupid war without a purpose. I was telling the truth, I had no idea what happened to you. Uncle Sozen didn't exile me because of Druzin's death. I was trying to find you to stop my uncle. He had me killed in order to begin the war. I didn't kill myself. "

"Your own uncle killed you?" Aang gasped. He had meet Fire Lord Sozen once when he and Kuzon had gotten into a bit too much trouble. Sozen had been terribly stern with them both but Aang would never believe he would kill his own nephew.

"After Druzin died, Uncle Sozen lost his mind. But because of my sacrifice, I was given the opportunity to find you again in another life," Kuzon explained, still using Zuko's body as a puppet.

"So that is why Zuko was so eager to hunt me down. I'm flattered, though a note would have been just as nice," Aang muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm a fire bender, I like being direct. Aang, I can't stay here long. I am just here as a messenger from Great-Grandfather Roku," Kuzon said, as his voice began growing lower.

"What is it? That I failed the world? I did not master the elements and I am on route to the Fire Lord. That I failed everyone. Again!" Aang sniffed, as the hopelessness weighed down on his small shoulders again.

"Calm down. There is still a way, but you have to be ready for it. Are you?" Kuzon asked.

Aang nodded resolutely. No matter the price, he would have to pay it. "I am ready."

I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I musn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin  
---Memory


	13. Knocking on Heaven's Door

Okay, this is the dark chapter, the climax of my story and the moment we have all been waiting for. This is pretty much the darkest chapter of the entire series, this is the time where everything changes!

Mucho death, destruction, angst and sadness, public humiliation, murder, child abuse and other such wonderful matters abound in this chapter. This feat of torture was done with the help of much evil collaboration. Main characters will die, that is a promise. This chapter would never see the light of day had it not been for DragonFariex and Kate, my experts on torture, Special thanks to Kishi for introducing me to a bian gan, very useful. Whomever who is a true genius, my most brilliant Cala who contributed description and of course, SarahNev, an angel who guards against typos. Credited to Isaia (apologies for not asking first, but I so wanted to post this, I can take it out if you wish) Avatar Onsui, Avatar YeLin!

Dedicated to all my new reviewers!

Knocking on Heaven's Door  
It's getting dark too dark to see  
Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door

--Bob Dylan

**Knocking on Heaven's Door**

Zuko stared up at the sunrise in the barred window high above his head. Today was the day that he would die. He was in Fire Nation Waters, it would only be some time before he was taken before his father and brutally killed. He was going to die at sixteen, having lived a life that was an endless sea of misery, punctuated by a few brief but beautiful flickers of joy.

Aiiro, still asleep cuddled up to him. Zuko smiled down on him. Aiiro had been the first person outside the family that Zuko had truly cared about. He had completely fallen under the spell of the younger boy's innocence, he had cared about him as if they had been blood brothers. Now, Zuko had caused his death. Though, had he really? The Fire Lord would have killed him sooner or later.

Zuko tried to order his thoughts as his heart pounded from fear. What does one think about on the last day of living, besides how much pain he was in? He realized how wonderful it was to breathe, how lovely the light seemed. He realized how much he loved Uncle. How he wished he could have gotten the chance to say goodbye.

No, it was better this way. Zuko could not bear to see the pain in his eyes as he was dragged away to his death. Goodbyes were terrible. Zuko understood the Gods had abandoned him but he had one last prayer. Let Uncle's last years be filled with peace, let him not suffer under the Fire Lord's wrath.

He had done so much wickedness, his hands were filled with the stain of evil and cruelty. He had done unspeakable things. Yet, he wanted to pray one last time. He bent down and removed his shoes, to begin the prayer before death, for one had to remove all of one's luxuries before one prayed. It was ironic that he, a prince, only had shoes as a luxury. His clothes were dirty and bedraggled beyond recognition.

"Agni, God of our fathers, I have searched my deeds, but not one thing of merit have I found with which I can come before You." Zuko had not pleased anyone. To Ozai, the man Zuko knew as his father, he had been a disappointment to be abused. To Sakura, his beloved mother, Zuko had been an annoyance to be discarded. To Hotaru, Zuko's sister, he had been a weakling. To Uncle, Zuko's only cherished relative, Zuko had been a burden. If in their eyes, he was so wretched, what did Agni think of him?

"And it is only through prayer and a plea for mercy that I approach." Those villagers had pleaded for mercy, but Zuko had been relentless in his quest. How many people had he hurt? The Avatar and his gang, the Water Tribe Village, the bystanders along the way. He had bullied and attacked so many, he had ruined more lives then he liked to think about.

"Send atonement for my sin; forgive me; purify your servant." Aiiro was purity, Zuko was tainted. He was a failure. If only he had a chance to relive his life, he would appreciate things so much more!

"Shamefaced I stand before You; I know my worthlessness, my baseness, my low station and beggary." An image of him attacking on that Water tribe girl filled his mind. He had lost his temper and become less then a savage!

"But Your mercies and kindnesses are many." That is why Zuko's entire life had been an endless gauntlet of misery, why the world suffered under a hundred years of brutal war. Agni was merciful enough to give man free will to do such evil.

"You are the Sun God, Supreme over all Gods and over forces of nature and Lord over all who see themselves as lords and masters: with the highest crown of all are You crowned." A crown that Zuko had yearned for. He had let others suffer so he could regain a meaningless crown. There were three crowns in the world, the crown of bending, the crown of royalty and the crown of goodness. Zuko had neglected the third crown, the one that was the most important.

"All Your ways are grace and judgment and righteousness;" Zuko deserved no mercy. This was justice, he had failed and now he lost everything. He had fought so hard, he had struggled and now he would be strong enough to lay down his burden and rest. He should not fear death, he was a son of Agni. He feared nothing but his own failure.

"You have loving-kindness and compassion; and to the wicked You show the way to cling to the light of life." Zuko lightly clapped his hands and bowed his head, meditating on his life.

"I didn't know you were religious," the Avatar said, staring at him with those unnaturally bright eyes. There was something different about him today, but Zuko chalked it up to it being their last morning.

"Being a monk, I figured you would be too," the prince finally answered. He had no idea what to say to this strange boy. He didn't understand him at all.

"Prayer brings hope." The Avatar seemed so solemn and resigned. Finally, he behaved with decorum.

"It's false hope. Prayer is a duty, a show of obedience to those above oneself. Expecting miracles only brings more pain. Miracles don't happen," Zuko said coldly, stroking Aiiro's head with a hand.

"Oh, they do. They just are expensive to acquire. " The Avatar sounded very sad at that. His dignified resolve seemed to be breaking slowly. "Everything has a price."

Zuko stared down at Aiiro's little body, spared from a brutal beating. He had felt no pain the entire time, knowing that Aiiro was safe. "It's worth it, sometimes. Other times, it's your duty."

"Duty! I hate that word! Why can't we live our lives by our own choices? Why should we always give up what we want for the greater good?" the Avatar snapped

desperately. His voice was choked with tears.

"Because, we are chosen by fate to be so much more. Everyone in such high places dreams of being ordinary, free of responsibility. Yet, we can only be what we are. I am a Prince of the Fire Nation and you are the Avatar. We owe our lives and our obedience to the people we are sworn to protect. It is our duty to die proudly," Zuko steeled himself. Even if it was a traitor's death.

"Sometimes duty is so lonely and overbearing. Sometimes I just want to say, take this cup away from me, I'm sick of it!" the Avatar complained. "Sometimes I am so afraid, I don't want to do what's expected of me." His chains clinked as he curled up into a ball. "There is so much I want to do, so many things I want to see."

"It is not easy to give up your dreams for duty," Zuko agreed sympathetically. He had dreams that had been sacrificed on the altar of his father's commands.

" Zuko, do you hate me?" the Avater suddenly asked.

Zuko was taken aback. He had hated the Airbender, he had craved his capture and turning him over to a ruthless dictator. "Not anymore."

"So what do you think about me?" the Avatar pressed, looking like he needed the comfort.

Zuko shrugged. "You are an Airbending Monk with powers that rival the gods. You fight well. You are short. You ride on a flying buffalo. You have an arrow on your head. You talk too much. You were my prey. Does that quite cover it?"

"I didn't ask you to describe me. I asked what you think of me as a person," the Avatar asked, sounding a lot older then his few years.

Zuko thought for a moment. "I respect you. You were a worthy opponent," he finally said softly.

"I respect you too. Saving Aiiro like that really took someone with a good heart. Now you can't throw a fireball at me if I asked this. Do you think had we lived before the war, we could have been friends?" the Avatar asked, querying that pesky question that he had put forth when Zuko had saved his life.

Before Zuko could answer, he heard footsteps sounding across the metal floor. Zuko put his finger to his lips for quiet and listened. Around five soldiers were coming, by the rhythms in the floor.

"Take the Avatar first, we can come back for the other two after we have him secured," said the commanding officer. By his clothing, Zuko estimated his rank to be around a sergeant, too low down for Zuko to have known.

The Avatar was pulled to his feet, the chains still weighing him down. Zuko could see how weak the younger boy, but he managed to give a shaky grin as he was pulled down the hall. The poor fool, defiant to the end.

Zuko hated to wake Aiiro but he did not want the little boy harshly awoken by the guards. "Aiiro?" he whispered, stroking the boy's cheek. He wished he could let the boy sleep in peace instead of waking the lamb for the slaughter.

The cerulean eyes opened sleepily. "Master?" the small boy asked, looking confused as he blinked the slumber from his eyes.

Zuko looked down at Aiiro, the younger boy's small features pinched with terror. "You need to wake up," he whispered.

"I dreamed we were free. We aren't, are we?" the boy asked sadly.

Zuko shook his head sadly. "You must get up or they'll hurt you," he urged, stroking the boy's cheek.

"I can't move. I'm frightened," Aiiro whispered, as he tried to rise. The heavy chains obviously too much for his little frame.

"I promised you, I won't let go. They will have to tear us apart. I'll be with you as long as I can," Zuko promised as he pulled gently the boy up. He was wondering, how would he avoid tearing up when his little friend and him were torn apart?

"But what happens if they take you away?" Aiiro pleaded, his voice quivering as he asked the question Zuko had left silent.

"It's going to be all right. No matter what happens today, you are going to a better place. You are going to see your parents again and you will never be parted from them. The next world is beautiful, with trees and flowers. There are palaces made of sweets. You will swim in rivers of sweet mead and it's all always springtime. The air smells like cinnamon and the sun is warm on your shoulder. You will never feel pain anymore, you will never be afraid. Everything will be perfect," Zuko lied, wanting to comfort the little boy. He did not know what the afterlife was, but he hoped that it was a beautiful place for a little soul denied a full life.

"That sounds beautiful. Do you think Fire Nation and Water Tribe go to the same afterlife? You worship Agni and I worship Sedna. Will you be there, Master?" Aiiro asked guilelessly. His blue eyes were the same color as the sky on a perfect day. Zuko wished he could have spent many perfect days with his little friend, running and playing.

Zuko had sinned so much, he would never deserve such a reward for the time he spent here. "I don't know," he answered. "I hope so."

I'll only be happy if you are with me," Aiiro whispered, on the verge of tears.

"Aiiro, you must not cry at what you see today. They are going to do terrible things to me. You can't cry out if they make you watch. Just close your eyes and be strong," Zuko said. Perhaps if Aiiro kept quiet, he'd be ignored and allowed to live in captivity. A hard and terrible life, but a life.

"I can't! I love you, Master. You are the only person on the whole trip who was kind to me. You are my best friend and sometimes I even pretended you were my brother. I can't watch them hurt you," Aiiro sniffled, leaning his head against him in a warm embrace. "But I'll be strong for you."

Zuko reeled. Even Uncle never told him that he loved him. It was just not said, it was not manly. Yet, he was grateful to hear it on this last day he had. "Aiiro, thank you," he whispered, hearing footsteps in the distance. "They are coming. Be tough. No matter what, don't cry out. Show dignity."

"I'll be strong," Aiiro swore as guards entered. He did not cry out as he and Zuko were shoved to their feet.

The two exhausted boys were hustled outside the ship, their heavy chains making it near impossible to walk down the ship. They were practically carried down the ramp.

White robes were shoved around their shoulders. Zuko shuddered at the white hemp robes, they were symbols of death, doom and suffering. Condemned prisoners were them. Aiiro looked quite confused. Zuko was glad he didn't know the reference.

They were shoved into a barred wagon and wooden signs were hung around their necks. Just like every execution he had seen. On Aiiro's, it read _Water Tribe Prisoner, found guilty of treason. _What a farce, the child didn't even know the meaning of the word. Zuko could not see what was written on his own sign and decided he did not care to know.

They were then chained to poles, so that they could be seen separately. Aang was given the first pole, Zuko in between, and Aiiro last. Zuko was distressed to see an Airbender monk came before him in terms of prisoner importance. Another blow to his dignity.

Hotaru was not to be seen. Perhaps Zhao had killed her? No, there was no point in ending her life. Had Zhao forced himself on her? Zuko would personally devote his entire after life to haunting that blaggard if he found out it was true. Perhaps she was still on the ship, that Zhao wanted to keep her with him for some nefarious reason. Well, he was going to die anyway, he could not help her anyway. He could not even help himself.

From his angle on the pole, Zuko could read the calligraphy signs on the barred wagon that was taking him to his doom.

_The exiled son of the Fire Lord has been found aiding pirates and engaging in treasonous activities and awaits the Fire Lord's justice. _

_Behold the mighty Avatar: Master of Four elements, Last living Airbender, prisoner of the Fire Nation. _

After processing the painful words, Zuko faced the floor of his mobile prison. He imagined the sign around his neck said the same thing.

He had dreamed of seeing his home again, but not in this way. Zuko had seen these victory parades before. The proud conquering hero, in a chariot in front and the prisoners in a wagon jeered at. That is how he expected to come home, but in the chariot. He had thought he would come home in triumph, not go the way of a criminal.

Zuko understood that he was going to be made a public spectacle of. How much humiliation had he been forced to suffer in the last few days? He supposed he could have been chained behind Zhao's wagon and forced to walk behind him. That would have been miserable.

"What a city," Aiiro whispered, clearly in awe. For a child used to tiny tents, Azar must have seemed unbelievable. This was a city that should belong to Zuko. It was a city that Zuko had sworn to protect. Who would protect him from them?

From the corner of his eye, Zuko could see people pointing and whispering as they traveled along the streets. He could only imagine what they were thinking about him. They hated him. They saw him as a traitor.

He expected to be jeered but there was a cold silence. People were afraid to mock a prince until he had been stripped formally of his title by the Fire Lord. He might have been banished and in disgrace, but most peasants preferred to wait for confirmation before mocking royal prisoners. A pardon was still possible in their minds, even if Zuko knew it was impossible. Zuko could still feel their staring eyes burning into him, their glares eating away at his very soul.

An egg was thrown into the wagon, hitting Aiiro in the face. "Waterbending scum," a voice called, as people laughed. Tears ran down the boy's cheeks mixing with the runny yolk. Zuko longed to wipe his face but he had been chained too far away from the helpless child.

Another person threw some vegetables at the Avatar. "Your days of running are at an end, coward."

"Our Fire Lord will show you some real fire-bending," another called out. A medley of insults followed.

"Airbending trash!" called some children, dressed in the white and red uniforms of the military academy. Zuko had often watched them play outside, knowing he would not be allowed to join in. Another egg hit a saucer-eyed Aiiro, making him quiver with terror.

"Disgrace," said another person, aiming a pebble at Aang's head. Zuko didn't remember his people being so brutal.

"Failure," jeered a male voice. Zuko shivered, wondering if the words were directed at him. "Should've been Slaughtered off with the rest of your lowly clan." No, still directed at the Avatar.

"Water savage!" called a young woman, barely older then Zuko himself. Most likely lost a relative to the war. Still gave her no right to hate a vulnerable child. Aiiro was weeping helplessly already, completely confused by this show of hate. Zuko wished he could shield him in his arms.

"Forgive them, Aiiro. They are blind with hate and don't know what they are doing," the Avatar called to him. "It is going to be okay."

"I am sure that the afterlife will be fine," Zuko grumbled irritably. How dare people mock Aiiro? He had been completely innocent in all of this.

"At least no one hates you, Master," Aiiro sniffled, curling up into a ball as much as his chains would allow.

"It's only until my father pronounces me guilty. Then they'll treat me like one of you," Zuko mumbled mournfully. He would be publicly executed, that much he did know.

"He's your father. Why does he hate you so much?" Aiiro begged. "Why can't he just let us go?"

Zuko did not look up. "It doesn't matter," he muttered. He was depressed enough without recalling why he was about to die.

"It's not like we have anything else to talk about. I'd prefer not to listen to the bloodthirsty crowd after our blood and I think I deserve to know why you hunted me," the Avatar said in a soft tone.

Zuko tucked his chin into his chest. He might as well confess his sins and apologize. "I was never good enough. I was never wanted. My father had a child, long before he married Mother and had me and Hotaru. My half-brother's name was Kishi. He was the perfect son to my father. He was a fire bending prodigy and everyone adored him. He and his mother Akiko died at eleven in an accident. My father has spent his entire life trying to make me into him. He never succeeded."

"Master, you are better then your brother was. You are my hero. I am happy I knew you," Aiiro piped up. Such a wonderful little boy, Zuko hoped he would see him in the next life.

" I tried my best to please him, but I was a failure. I was never good enough at Fire bending, I was never skillful enough at my studies. I just wanted to emulate him in all my deeds. One day, I went too far and spoke out against an order to sacrifice a group of recruits. I was ordered to duel my father, but I loved him too much. I thought if I submitted one more time, he'd have compassion on me. He didn't."

"Oh Master!" Aiiro was in tears now. Even the Avatar looked sympathetic. Zuko did not want their pity. He did not need it.

"Instead of killing me, he had mercy on me. He banished me till I could find you and regained my honor. For two years, I trained and searched, trying to find my way home," Zuko whispered. "And now I have returned."

"No one had seen me for a hundred years. It was to get rid of you slowly and you know that," the Avatar said, his voice quiet with shock.

"But if I could have done the impossible, perhaps he could do the impossible," Zuko answered.

"Master!" Aiiro cried up suddenly, his face contorted with horror. With a manacled little hand, he pointed to a city gate. Bloody heads had been mounted on pikes, their faces contorted in agony. Birds were eating at their flesh, creating furrows in the tissue that made the scene even more monstrous. Under each head was a sign indicating their crime, just like the ones hanging around the three boys' necks.

"Close your eyes," Zuko ordered. That was going to be how he ended up, his body not even given the dignity of being burned. "Close your eyes and think of your parents."

"This has to stop. This can't go on," the Avatar whispered, his voice shaking. Zuko almost laughed, what could a prisoner do to stop Ozai the Inferno?

The gates leasing to the Fire Lord's palace loomed in the distance, growing steadily and more ominously larger. The famed Golden Gates of the Imperial Palace, their lacquer gleamed in the sun. The crest of Zuko's homeland adorned the top of the gateway. People came from far and wide to see them, not knowing what lay behind them. Zuko remembered the gates as the bars that had confined a prince to his studies. Yet, when he had been banished and forced to leave them, he had been forced to choke back sobs.

Zuko heard Aiiro gasp from behind him, although whether from fear or awe Zuko could not tell. They passed under the gates, the golden arches towering over them easily, almost swallowing them up. Just as the Fire Lord would swallow the whole world.

This is it," Zuko thought. "This is how my life will end. My blood will be spilled on the ground of the country I have fought so hard to return to. At least, I'll die in my own home. At least, I had a chance to see Mother and Hotaru one last time. At least Uncle won't have to see me die. At least... I knew Aiiro."

The crowd had disappeared once they passed under the gateway. Now the caravan began the steady uphill climb on the path to the Fire Palace. Zuko remembered this walk well. If he had been walking, he was sure that he could remember every pebble, every stone under his boots. The disciplined prince ordered himself not to stare at the approaching palace and instead averted his eyes to the dark, dank soil.

In the past, this path had been covered with semiprecious stones, an elegant road that had been a work of art. A garden had been had adorned the sides of the path, with beautiful flowers and trees. Now, it was so drab and dreary.

He remembered hearing later on his quest for the Avatar that his father had ripped up the trees and flowers and had the stones melted, all in favor of getting cheaper supplies for the war effort. Zuko had impassively received the news.

What would a Prince care for a bunch of silly stones and flowers? But when he was alone in his room, he mourned the loss of the beautiful landscape. It was one of the few places in the palace where he felt most at home. He had often sat there, thinking of his mother and sister.

Sometimes, later, Zuko would wonder if it was odd for a child to find more solace sitting in a bunch of flowers rather than in fantasies of conquest and world domination.

"This is where you lived?" Aiiro asked, his terrified face looking relieved to be away from the mob. He had no idea the worst was yet to come.

Before Zuko could answer, the wagon came to an abrupt stop and jumped, sending it's occupants to be shook up. Zuko and Aang were jerked around and Aiiro knocked his head into the pole. Zuko longed to turn around and pick up the little boy, dust off his clothes and give him a tight hug. "Once."

"Get them out. The banished prince can wish my future bride congratulations," Zuko heard Zhao sneer. The three prisoners' chains were detached from the poles and marched out with many kicks and blows from the soldiers. Cords of steel were attached to their necks, forming cruel leashes like the ones used on rhinos.

Zhao was standing a few feet away, with Hotaru in his arms. Her hands had been chained behind her. "Brother," she called, trying to pull away to get to him. She turned to Zhao.

"Your bride?" Zuko snapped furiously, realizing Zhao's plan. When he was dead, Hotaru would be the only descendant of Agni left after Father. A child of hers could take the throne.

"Isn't she a beauty? She's a bit headstrong but she makes up for that in more important ways," Zhao leered, looking proud of himself.

"Let my brother go and I'll marry you as you want. You have the Avatar, you have me. Let Zuko go. He's irrelevant," Hotaru whispered. "Think of it as a wedding present." Her face was taught with fear. Zuko knew Zhao would refuse but he was touched that she still loved him.

"I think I'm present enough, my lady. Can't help you there," Zhao smirked, with a mocking bow of his head. "But I can promise your brother I'll treat you well. I have two beautiful children who will call you mother and our children together will be beautiful. What more could you want?"

"Don't beg from this cretin," Zuko ordered, pulling at his guards. His limbs could barely obey his commands. He felt so limp. The beating had made him so weak, but he could not let his sister lose her dignity as he had.

"That was pathetic, Zuko, thrashing around like a fish. Hotaru, I hope you will please me more. I'll be with you in a few moments. Take them inside. The Fire Lord can deal with them," he ordered, takes the leashes of the Avatar and Zuko in his heads.

The three prisoners were yanked along the marble hallways. Zhao gave little slack in the cords and Zuko pondered if he'd die of asphyxiation before he even reached his father. To distract himself from the terror beating in his heart, he studied the ornate crimson halls Zuko knew by heart and thought he would never see again. As a lonely child, he had tiptoed down these foyers, terrified of attracting his father's attention. Servants passed by him, thinking him merely a prisoner. Two years ago, they would have thrown themselves at his feet. To his credit, the Avatar seemed lost in a trance, reacting to nothing. There was a stillness around him that found favor in Zuko's eyes. It was good and proper to die with dignity.

"Send this message to the Fire Lord," Zhao ordered, scribbling a message unto a piece of parchment and handing it to a noisily dressed page. "I am not sure he got my messenger hawk." The three prisoners waited submissively, too exhausted and restrained to put up much resistance.

Aiiro finally collapsed, unable to stand up under the weight of his heavy shackles. "Master!" Aiiro whispered, as he tumbled to the floor. His eyes were tearing up from terror and exhaustion.

"Shut it," Zhao snapped, raising his hand menacingly as Aiiro cowered beneath him. He let it stay there for a moment before turning to the guards. "Leave the Water Brat here. I'll deal with him later, the Fire Lord has no interest in him," he instructed. Zuko was relieved to see the child would be spared seeing him die. Why had Zhao held back?

Before he could ponder that thought, the page returned. "The Fire Lord has ordered your presence," he said with a bow. "Please follow me, sir."

Zhao smiled and yanked the chains of the two prisoners. As the two boys lurched away, Zuko stole one look at his only true friend he had ever known. "Goodbye," he mouthed as he was pulled away into the Dragon guarded halls of the Imperial Chambers. Aiiro was in tears. Zuko was surprised to see he was blinking back a few tears of his own. He knew that was the last image he would ever see of his dear friend.

The two prisoners were pulled back the curtain entering the Fire Lord's ornate chamber and marched down a long carpeted hall the central area. Zuko recognized most of the people around him, but he doubted they knew who he was. In this condition, he barely recognized himself. He had spent his childhood cowering in fear in this very room, it seemed only fitting he should die here.

The Fire Lord sat upon a throne, behind a wall of fire. His face was hidden in shadow. Zuko dared look up at the man believed to be his father and shuddered out of fear. This was the shadowed face of his master, his lord and liege, not the face of a father.

"Your Majesty, after a brave battle, I have captured the Avatar and brought him to you as my most humble gift. May it find favor in your eyes," Zhao said, falling to his knees as he bowed deeply. As he descended, he yanked the two prisoners to their knees as well. Zuko nearly tumbled face first to the floor. It was near impossible to kneel with arms chained behind his back. "In my quest, I also arrested the Exiled Prince who was hosting criminals on his ship in defiance of your direct orders."

"Behold the man," the Fire Lord rasped sardonically. "Or should I say the child. The mere child that the son of Sozen could not manage to catch. I am disappointed."

" Father, I beg of you to listen to me. I captured the Avatar. Ask him yourself if you wish. Zhao threatened Uncle with harm if I didn't give up. That is the only reason he had either of us. I did bring you what you wanted," Zuko pleaded, knowing as he should have known two years earlier that it was fruitless.

"It's true. Prince Zuko captured me," the Avatar piped in helpfully. "He's a good son to you."

"That is irrelevant. You were still captured. If you can't manage to defend your own property, then you are a failure. The loss of Iroh is nothing compared to the loss of a throne. You should have let him die," the Fire Lord intoned coldly.

Zuko was disgusted by the thought of allowing Uncle to die. "I made my choice. I defended my people. I defended my family. I regret nothing," Zuko said between clenched teeth. He did regret many things; he regretted not telling Uncle how much he loved him. He regretted being cruel to anyone and expressing his own pain on others. Yet, the one thing he did not regret was saving his uncle.

Father once scared Zuko so much. Now that Zuko saw him again, he saw him no longer as a god, but as a man. A man who had caused everyone else misery, a man consumed with hatred and cruelty, without loyalty to anyone but his own selfish gains.

Had Zuko stayed, this would have been him. He had two miserable years, but now that he looked back on them, he realized how wonderful they had been. He had two years with Uncle and he had learned so much from him. He would be reunited with his loved ones in the Spirit World. Zuko just wanted to die already. Why was there all this talking? He had made his peace already, why not just get on with it?

It was ironic though. The only times he had truly done something right, he was punished for it. What a strange world.

"Then you are weak and a mistake. My heir will be a prodigy, someone strong and intelligent. His name will be next to mine. Your name will be nowhere, besides your grave next to the mighty Avatar. Another worthless coward. It fits that you two die together," Father droned on. Why had Zuko respected him? All that cruelty was no sign of power, it was a sign of weakness. It took strength to care about others. "I wash my hands of both of you."

"Do you regret what you've done?" the Avatar asked in a cold tone. "You have butchered thousands of people, destroyed nature and hurt your own family. You were cruel to the son who loves you more then life itself. He would do anything for you and you hurt him. Do you regret it?"

"Insolent boy, hold your tongue," the Fire Lord commanded disdainfully. "Seize them. By order of the Fire Lord, I sentence the Avatar to be flogged with a bian gan. His feet, hands, nose and ears amputated and he will live the rest of his life as a prisoner in the oubliette dungeons below the throne."

"As for the former heir to the throne, I strip him of his titles, his birthright and any chance of returning to throne. I expel you from the royal family for now and all eternity. For your treason against your lord and master, you will publicly die a slave's death tomorrow at midday. Your name shall be stricken from the royal records. Your body will be defiled and your flesh will be fodder for the carrion birds. You will be cursed forever by Agni and your spirit shattered to the four winds. It shall be as if Zuko, son of Sakura never existed. As for your beloved uncle, he shall be arrested and given the same fate so you two can spend eternity together." Zuko shuddered inwardly, but made no outward sign of fear. He expected nothing less. "Now get them from my sight. They do not concern me."

"You would do such things to your own brother and son?"

"They are failures. Only the strong will survive," the Fire Lord sneered.

"Then there can be no mercy for you," the Avatar said, beginning to glow blue. That was a bad sign for everyone within a mile radius. So, Zuko was going to die that way, not by his father's hand. It did not really matter.

In a whirl of fire, the Avatar suddenly melted the links shackling his chains. Fire balls were launched at him to keep him imprisoned, but a wave of air blew them away. The Avatar raised his hand and harnessed the water in the soldier's bodies, throwing them across the room. This time, everyone else kept away. Then he turned his hollow eyes on Zuko.

Zuko bowed his head, waiting for the Avatar to take revenge. He had wronged him and expected no mercy. At least the Avatar would spare Aiiro and perhaps even have mercy on Uncle Iroh.

To the prince's surprise, the glowing monk reached out and took Zuko's hand, squeezing it affectionately. At his touch, Zuko felt all his fear melt away, replaced with a feeling of euphoria. He suddenly felt a feeling that he had only known with Uncle and Hotaru and once with Mother.

It was purity! It was an innocent and immaculate feeling of goodness so strong and pure that Zuko felt cleansed by it. For the first time in years, Zuko felt completely at peace. He had no fear, he had no sadness. He was completely immersed in goodness.He heard a dull thud as something fell. Yet, such power was filling his body!

The chains melted off him as the feeling began to warm him. "Join me…Kuzon…join me…" a beautiful voice kept saying. Zuko nodded, he wanted to link and unite with this feeling forever. In his head were people he had only seen in history books, Avatar Roku, Avatar Kyoshi, Avatar Onsui, Avatar Ye-Lin, Avatar Shula, Avatar Ranma, Avatar Tikaani, each one an incarnation, each one here to save the current generation.

There was Fire Prince Kuzon, there were so many other members of Zuko's family. There were Earth benders, Fire Benders, Air benders and Water benders, people who looked down in such love at the both of them. Zuko could feel their power coursing through him, their love strengthening him!

His hand begin to glow with a fire so strong that Zuko wondered how he could possibly survive holding it. It kept burning, gaining heat and whirling around him. It extended past his limbs, covering him like a perfectly made robe. The fire rose above his head, elongating him and enveloping in it's beautiful heat. All the pain from Zhao's beating faded away.

Father was sending Fire ball after fire ball at them but the fire protected him. He looked and saw all four elements whirling around himself. He was at the heart of a glowing creature of pure bending energy. Zuko relaxed and let everything happen at will. Whatever was happening, it was marvelous!

"Because you have brought misery to the world, we are here to end your reign. Judgment day has come," saidamechanical tone unlike his usual one. "This is your last chance to repent. Your son is waiting, tell him you care about him."

"You think a mere child can defeat me? My son is a pathetic weakling, lucky to be born. This little magic show will do nothing for you," Father spat, his eyes cold as stone.

Zuko felt his hands move forward and form the movements for a blast of fire. His hands shook as he realized what he was about to do. He had no wish to kill his own flesh and blood, be it father or uncle. Yet the powers gave him no choice in the matter. He felt a searing blast leave his hands, with such power that Zuko was almost knocked back. It was a pillar of flames bigger then anything Zuko had ever seen.

In horror, Zuko watched the fireball engulf the man he called his father. For a second, there was shock on his father's face. Visions of Zuko's own Agni Kai flashed through his head. Had his father regretted the blow of fire as well? Had he yearned to throw himself before the blaze?

A smell of charred meat filled the room as the Fire Lord was immersed in flames. For a second, there was nothing. Then the wonderful power began to wane away and Zuko felt himself collapse to the ground, a few feet from his father.

"Father!" Zuko crawled to the Fire Lord's side. His father's body lay there, helpless and immolated. He was barely clinging to life. Zuko yearned to see him one last time, to apologize for what he had done. "Father, I'm sorry. But I'm here now."

"So, you've spilled your own father's blood. Yet you could not even kill me yourself, the Avatar gave you that power. You still are a failure," Ozai whispered angrily as the life blood seeped away from him. His limbs has been torn off by the blast of fire and the sight was truly ghastly.

Zuko leaned down, unwilling to give up. "I may not have been a prodigy at bending, but you were never much of a prodigy at parenting. Why not forget the past? You might as well give me one kind word. Let's not end badly. Please, just call me your son once," he pleaded.

"You are an unworthy disgrace," Ozai spat, with his last breaths. "Stop being so emotional!"

Zuko trembled from the emotional blow. "Here are two pieces of information I want you to ponder in the afterlife. I am going to live a long and happy life, knowing you can't hurt anyone anymore. Also, the person who deserved to be called my father is Iroh. No matter our blood ties, you are a failure as a parent. I am going to forget you now. Goodbye," he whispered as his nemesis's eyes rolled back.

He turned his back and saw the Avatar lying in a painful heap. "Avatar?" he asked. Why hadn't he gotten up? He crawled back over to him, to offer him a hand up and found the Avatar bleeding from the mouth. "You're hurt!"

"Of course, I'm hurt. I went in, knowing I would die." The Avatar coughed some more blood and smiled sadly. His eyes were glassy and his skin was so pale.

"What?" Zuko reeled, from both energy loss and shock.

"Last night, your previous life taught me how I could give all my energy to you so you could take down the Fire Lord and end it all."

"Why?" Zuko asked, horrified. He had no idea what the Avatar was talking about, but he had a terrible feeling now that he remembered the Avatar's strange behavior. He had done a suicide mission. That was what he had been trying to decide this morning.

"I made my choice and I have no regrets," the Avatar explained, with a smile far beyond his years. "I finally saved the world."

"But you're dying!" Zuko gasped, trying to make sense of all this. There was too much information for one person to process. All this pain, shame and misery had eaten away at his nerves, leaving him so weak and vulnerable.

"I don't feel any pain," the Avatar said, his voice growing weaker. He looked so much smaller then Zuko remembered him. He was a child, a child forced to give up all hopes and dreams for a happy future. He was too young to have to deal with all this! "I've died many times already. I'm used to it."

"Oh Avatar, I am sorry. I am so sorry. I caused you such misery, I am unworthy to even be in your presence," Zuko choked back two years of unshed tears.

"Just keep me company. I don't want to die alone. It's the worst possible death," the Avatar pleaded. "And my name is Aang."

"I won't leave you, not for an instant-Aang," Zuko swore. A teardrop fell on the Avatar's cheek. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to get you wet," he mumbled, trying to make sense of what his enemy had done.

The smaller boy smiled. "It's all right to cry. Tears will make the flowers grow," he said with an enigmatic smile.

"If I could give you my life, I would. You saved me. I hurt you and you gave your life for me," Zuko pleaded. He could hear the people chanting his name. He knew that by killing the Fire Lord, he had regained his honor. Yet, at this moment, Zuko realized that it was by trying to regain his honor that he truly lost it.

"Quit the guilt and listen. I gave my life willingly. Now, will you do some things for me?" the Avatar asked.

"Anything you ask. Just name it," Zuko said, hugging him close. "Anything in the world."

"First-have fun. Be a kid, allow yourself to smile and enjoy life. Let go of the pain in the past and embrace a happy life. You are a good person, act like it," the Avatar said, blood trickling from his mouth as his limbs twitched.

"Save your strength. You need to rest and get better," Zuko murmured soothingly, ignoring the cheers in the background. The throne meant less to him now.

"I'm not going to get better, so you need to listen closely. Then-use- this second chance at life wisely. You are going to be Fire Lord. End the war and do what is best for your people."

"I swear on my life that I'll bring peace to the world," Zuko promised, bowing his head.

"Third-I want you to find my lemur and my bison. Give them to my friends; they will take care of them. Tell Katara I love her and I forgive her for what she did. Think you can manage all that?" the Avatar whispered, with a soft laugh.

Zuko nodded, more tears trickling down his cheeks. Guilt twisted his insides, making him feel nauseous. "She did it because I made her," he informed the Avatar. How cruel that decision seemed now!

"Good. That makes me happy to know she loved me too. She and Sokka were good friends. I will miss them. Zuko-you never answered my question. Had we lived back then, do you think we could have been friends?" the Avatar rasped.

Zuko hugged him close, wishing he could pour his own strength into him. "We are friends now. I'm not worthy of your friendship but we are friends," he choked.

The Avatar's eyes were cloudy. "We are friends," he repeated, as his form became limp. "Time to rest, my friend."

"No! You can't die now!" Zuko shouted, as the gray eyes stared up lifelessly at him. A few feet away, a pair of golden eyes lay just as open and still, as Zuko's alleged father lay dead. Zuko would never be able to gain his love either. Zuko was alone.

Aiiro was suddenly at his side, hugging Zuko. One of the guards must have brought him in. "Master!" Zuko clutched him close. He had lost everyone else around him. He had no idea where Hotaru was, he had no idea if his uncle lived or died. He was just tired! He was tired of everyone he loved dying or suffering or changing! He held the body of the Avatar and just rocked back and forth. "Aang, wake up!" Aiiro begged.

"Your majesty?" said a voice. Zuko turned around to see the Fire Court on their knees before him. Zhao had obviously tried to make an exit but was being held back by guards. "What is your command, great Fire Lord?" repeated the Lord Chamberlain.

"Get my sister." Zuko did not get up from his knees. He could not even fathom how he even spoke, he was so numb.

"Of course. What is your next command?"

"Take the Avatar's ashes back to be buried in the Tomb of the Kings next to Fire Lord Avatar Roku," Zuko directed in a defeated tone. "Give him a state funeral with the highest honors."

"And the Fire-Lord's body?" the chamberlain asked, looking respectfully at Zuko's feet.

"Let the ashes be scattered among the soldiers who died for this country. He sent them to their deaths, he can continue to lead them in the afterlife," Zuko spat. He was so exhausted. He was shaking, as he realized the amount of death that had gone on in this room. Even if Ozai hadn't been Zuko's real father, Zuko had still loved him in his own way. He had prayed daily just to see the light of pride in his eyes. Now, he had killed him. He had killed his own family. He was alive, only because of the Avatar. The little monk who was now dead because of him. So much misery!

"Brother!" said a voice that Zuko knew as well as his own heartbeat. Another pair of arms wrapped around him and a head rested on his shoulder. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"He's dead. The Avatar too. All dead, you see," Zuko mumbled, still shocked. "So much death." He could not believe it all.

"Zuko…" Hotaru whispered. "It's all over." Her voice sounded so soothing and wonderful, yet Zuko could take no comfort. He deserved nothing more then pain and suffering.

"Master, what happened?" Aiiro whispered, completely confused. Zuko did not know how to tell him the truth, yet he had no choice.

"The Avatar gave his life so we could live. I tormented him and he saved me. Why?" Zuko whispered sadly. His vision was getting cloudy, he was so tired. He just wanted to rest.

"We are alive. That is all that matters." Hotaru's voice sounded so ragged herself. The suffering was clear in her voice. "You and I will never be parted again, no one can hurt us anymore."

"Master, what is going to happen now?" Aiiro pleaded, sounding so perplexed by this entire situation.

Zuko shook his head, trying to get a whole of himself. "We are safe. I won't waste this chance. You and I are going to make things better," he resolved, trying to get to his feet. As he touched the Avatar's body, he felt his head begin to spin.

He fell forward as everything went black and empty. The last thing he heard was "Master!"

AN/Well: I did say people would die? Does Zuko live? Well, I can't make any promises! So you'll have to review, threatening my health for a bit.


	14. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

Okay a short chapter fourteen, a small gift to you all. Dedicated to Whomever and Sarah, my favorite people in the world! Big thanks to Cala for editing this with me!

Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

It was amazing what difference a day could make. One day, Katara had been a girl with a perfect family. The next day, she had been orphaned of her mother. One day she was just a humble village girl. The next day, she was the companion of the Avatar out to save the world.

Yesterday had started out so hopeful for the Water bender. Of course, hopeful had meant a single ship with thirty warriors sailing into the Fire Nation and taking on the Fire Lord, defying odds that were beyond impossible. Having spent time with Aang, Katara had believed that anything was possible. Aang, Sokka and herself had survived worse and managed to laugh about it.

Even her wounded brother, the eternal pessimist, had seemed a bit better. Katara had managed to help heal her brother's back, once she had gotten back some of her strength. There were still deep welts on his back, but they were now closed.

Sokka had been given staffs to help him stand. Though it was terribly painful for him to move at any pace faster then a crawl, he seemed eager to return to battle. He did not like traveling on a pirate ship very much, but thankfully had kept his mouth shut about the fighting prowess of females.

The two Water Tribe siblings had gotten Momo out of his cage and Katara had spent an hour petting the fuzzy little pet. "We're going to get Aang back," she kept telling the lemur, trying to convince herself that they could achieve the hopeless. She was sure Momo understood her.

Katara and Sokka still were horrified by the thought of teaming up with the women who had kidnapped the village but had decided not to press the issue. One of the pirates had told them the tribe was being kept on an island twenty leagues away and were not on the ship. "You can have them back as soon as we rescue my children," the captain had said acidly. "I haven't sold them yet."

Katara was beginning to notice the strong resemblance Mother and Son had. They had the same impatient walk, the same cold brusque manner and the same partially hidden pain in their eyes. She wondered if the captain had ever brushed Zuko's tears away after he had fallen or kissed him good-night. It was strange to imagine her worst enemies having families.

Despite the unlikely alliance, the trip had gone without incident, almost as if Sedna herself had blessed them with good luck. The only strange thing was in the morning, she had felt terribly weak. Katara could not believe how her body was reacting to the nervousness of the suicide mission. She had felt a great disturbance in the air, as if all the wind had been knocked out of her. A sudden pain had filled her stomach, which made her feel like it had been her time of the month. She was so queasy and nauseous.

"Not now, I can't be sick now!" she told herself as she doubled over in pain as a whirlwind of pain entered her midsection. She had too much to accomplish to be ill! She could not fight if she was ailing.

After a few minutes, the feeling subsided. Katara decided to forget about it. She should only concentrate on seeing Aang; her personal comfort meant nothing. Yet, something inside made her feel different somehow.

The journey to Azar seemed to take a lifetime. Katara was impatient to see Aang again; she had to apologize and explain what happened. He would be so happy to find out that she had been forced to trick him. Couldn't this ship move faster? She never thought she would actually want to enter the cursed Islands of Fire.

Finally, they reached the edge of the Fire Nation. She and Sokka had not mentioned that this day would likely be their last, though Sokka had given her a hug this morning. Katara had shrugged him off and smiled. She had always trusted in the good luck that seemed to follow Aang. Justice would prevail.

It was evening when they reached the outskirts of the archipelago. Katara always felt her bending was stronger by night. This was a good sign! She could not see the city besides for some dark shadows of buildings and some faint lights. Obviously something had happened to make everyone stay indoors. What she could see was a line of huge war ships, forming a defensive perimeter around the land. "Home sweet home," the general mumbled sardonically.

Katara tensed, feeling the rhythm of the water beneath the ship. She was fully armed and ready! The dark feeling had been replaced by grim resignation as the lone ship faced the blockade of ships. "Ready the catapults, full steam ahead," the captain said, standing a few feet away on deck. She looked fiercer then usual. "Run this blockade."

"You and Zuko have so much in common," she heard the general mutter darkly as the orders were obeyed. Katara had to say, she admired the strong spirit of the pirate ship. Everyone here had resolved to rescue their friends or die trying. Even when they had seen the huge cordon, no one showed any fear.

They had shown surprise though when the blockade had respectfully let them pass, raising their flags in a show of deference to them. "Ozai is allowing us in?" the helmswoman asked, her blue eyes wide. Katara was just as baffled.

"May they don't see that it's a pirate ship, Dafna?" asked another woman, an archer with intense green eyes.

"They are not blind, Midori. Someone gave them orders to allow us to pass. Someone knew we were coming," said a third pirate, this one of the Fire Nation.

"Zuko and Hotaru are dead already. He's playing with us," the general said, his voice shaking. "My brother has…has a sadistic sense of humor."

"We have to turn back! It's a trap!" Midori hissed, looking worried.

"Hotaru would understand," Dafna agreed, turning to the captain. "We need to turn back."

"We are not changing course. My children are not dead! I can feel it. This isn't Ozai's style. Something is going on," the captain had retorted, her hand clenched on the hilt on her sword. "I need to know if my children still live."

"Captain, Hotaru would not have wanted us to die for her," Yesenia, a younger pirate pleaded. "Once we get too close to land, we'll be sitting ducks!"

"Yesenia, if Ozai has won, then there is no point in turning back. He'll hunt us all down. He will make us into slaves and restore us to the hells we left. He will enslave the entire world," the captain retorted, turning to her crew.

"His navy will track us down," another pirate spoke up, a scar across her cheek. "We've raided too many of his ships."

"That is not a life worth living, my friends. Let us know freedom and die fighting!" Captain rallied, to the sounds of wild cheers. Even the two Water tribe siblings cheered along. Katara was coiled to fight back. She stood protectively near her injured brother, remaining ready for the ultimate fight!

It seemed to take forever to get to shore. Had she not been consumed with the thought of battle, she would have marveled at the enormous buildings that loomed like spikes from the islands. A great civilization maybe, but one built on the suffering of others. Katara had understood that the moment she reached shore, she was in for the fight of her life. Yet, she had been eager. The captain was right! If Ozai got Aang, then there was no point to living.

Katara had expected the entire Fire Nation army to be waiting for them on shore. As the crew dismounted, armed to the teeth, they waited for the inevitable ambush. The tension in the air made Katara's stomach ache again.

Yet, as the crew peered over onto the harbor, there were no troops. Out in the darkness, a single lone figure waited, with carriages a few feet away. What game was being played? "Your Majesty?" the messenger called as the ship docked.

"Who dares call me by the title of queen?" the captain spat, calling back from the side of the ship. "The Fire Lord holds no claim to me as his wife."

"Not queen, your majesty but Queen-Mother," the young messenger answered quietly, falling to a knee.

"Queen-Mother? But that means that ," the general said, his eyes widening. Everyone else pondered the bit of Fire Nation etiquette.

"Fire Lord Ozai is dead. Fire Lord Zuko has killed him," the messenger said.

For a moment, there was utter silence as the news sank in. Then everyone whooped for joy. There would be no more suffering. It was over. Aang had won! The war was over! Even the hardened pirates hugged each other and rejoiced at the downfall of the tyrant king!

Thank Sedna and the moon spirits! It was as if a weight that Katara had been born with had finally been lifted from her shoulders. She and the rest of the world were free! The guardian of the balance neither slept nor slumbered but had triumphed over all! "It's over!" Sokka shouted, giving his sister a hug. "Everything is going to be fine!"

"After a hundred years!" Katara answered back, barely remembering not to hug her brother too hard.

"Aang managed to do it! I don't know how but he managed to save the day. This means Dad can come home!" Sokka rejoiced. The world was filled with light and song and joy.

"Three cheers for the son of the captain, who conquered the Fire Lord!" Yesenia yelled, whirling Sokka gently around. "Don't forget him, handsome!"

"Hey, Aang's the Avatar. He is the one who saved the day," Sokka retorted back genially.

"Prince Zuko killed Ozai? I know my son is a powerful bender but my husband was a prodigy," the captain whispered, her voice shaking. "How is this even possible?" Katara didn't care who killed the Fire Lord, as long as the war was over!

"The Gods were watching our Zuko!" Iroh sang, pulling the captain into an embrace. "It's over! May Ozai rest in pieces!" The older man seemed to have acquired a new life. He had grabbed another pirate and was spinning her around in a dance. "My Zuko has triumphed!" he kept saying happily.

"What happened?" called down another one of the pirates, her brown eyes wide with excitement. "How did the noble Prince succeed?"

"Lady Hotaru is waiting, she will explain everything. Please come disembark and come along," the messenger said, waving them into the carriages.

Katara could barely sit still as she and her brother were hustled into down the gangplank and into the elegant carriages. "Wow, Aang is getting us in style," Sokka mumbled happily, admiring the interior of the vehicle. As she peered out the windows, she realized that people only needed the fire in their hands to navigate, hence why it seemed so dark. As they were transported through the city, crowds of people were standing and whispering in the street, looking confused. Huge buildings loomed over Katara's carriage, making her feel small.

Katara reminded herself that she didn't care about seeing the Fire Nation way of life though. She could think of nothing but how happy she would be to go home. Now Aang would have a normal life! She and Sokka chattered about how happy the village would be, once they were freed. They would celebrate for days. Bato and Dad would return and life would go on, happy and wonderful!

The party arrived at the palace and was shown inside the lavish interior. Katara's eyes searched for Aang amidst the red and gold designs. He must be waiting for them to come and see him, she was sure he would want to brag about his victory.

Instead, it was that witch of a pirate princess waiting for them. She was dirty and disheveled, but a royal mantle had been draped across her shoulders. Her eyes were red from weeping. "Mother, Uncle!" she whispered, throwing herself into their arms, before hugging all of her crewmates.

"Hotaru!" the captain said, her voice choked up as she kissed her daughter's cheeks. "You are alive!"

"Ozai's dead," Hotaru whispered, falling into her mother's arms again, completely exhausted. "He's gone forever."

"Where is Zuko and the Avatar?" the general crowed. "Where is my brilliant and brave Zuko and the little bald monk, the heroes of the century?"

Katara watched tears run down the princess's cheeks. "Zuko's in a trance, he hasn't moved. The court thinks he's just wounded, but he is so cold. Nothing can warm him. I've just left his bedside myself."

"NO! He has to be all right. I can't let him die without telling him the truth," the general said, paling. "I can't lose him now."

"Taru, how did this happen?" the captain asked. "My little boy. How did he kill Ozai?" she pleaded. "How badly was he burned during the Agni Kai?"

"There was no Agni Kai. Everyone says Zuko took on the powers of an Avatar; he became a spirit of Fire. No one knows how, but he glowed with blue power. With a burst of fire that no one had ever seen, he struck down Ozai. Zuko's not burned at all."

"Then what's wrong with him?" the general demanded. "If he isn't burned, what happened?"

"He is all beaten and bruised. He is breathing but he's very weak. The healers have been unable to help him," she wept. "His little Water tribe slave is with him now."

"What about Aang?" Katara said defiantly, standing in front of her brother. She would not let the she-demon touch him again.

"He's dead. Ozai killed him. He's been cremated already and buried with the heroes of the Fire Nation." Katara absorbed the words from the princess's lips. Aang was dead. Her funny little friend, the last Air bender in the world had sacrificed himself so that the Fire Lord could be stopped. He had died after living twelve years. The boy who had been the incarnation of life, fun, energy and joy now lay cremated in an urn in the cemetery of the Fire Lords.

"You are a liar, you sadistic trollop! Aang can't die!" she screamed, flying at the princess. Hands held her back. Katara struggled against them, sobbing hysterically. "Aang can't be dead!"

"Look girl, I am sorry for your loss but I have no time to deal with your hysterics," Hotaru spat.

"You murderers! You killed him, didn't you? He was only twelve, you monsters!" Katara shouted. Sokka was staring, still in shock.

"I didn't kill you, you fool. He just died, there was no attack," the pirate princess retorted.

"Aang, no!" Katara wept. She just could not believe it. Aang could not be dead. She had never told him how much he meant to her, he was like a second brother to her. Why did she keep losing the ones she loved?

"Enough! Take her and her brother to a prison cell on the first level. We can decide their fates later. We need to get back to Zuko. He needs us. The crew can have the guest bedrooms in the Branch Palaces. Servants will attend to their needs," the pirate princess directed. "We need to get back to my brother."

As they were dragged away, the awfulness of the situation sunk into Katara's head. It was all over. Katara wanted to weep, but she did not feel tears were enough. All the hope and dreams she had once had were dashed against the rocks. Everything she had thought wonderful about the world was finished.

* * *

Katara and her brother found themselves sharing a small cell. Perhaps they would have been treated better had Katara not lost her temper, but she doubted the pirate princess would have been kind to any of them.

Poor Momo had been put back in a cage. Sokka was lying on his stomach, staring into his space while Katara sniffled into her hands. "How could Aang be dead?" she kept asking.

Sokka swallowed hard. "Because the gods are sleeping. They didn't protect Mother and Aang's good luck just ran out." His voice was so cold, much like it was after Mom had died.

"I still can't believe it. Aang was so young, he had so much to live for," Katara whispered sadly, twisting her mother's necklace. "He deserved to live."

"I know, Katara. I miss him too, that bald air-head was my friend," Sokka mumbled.

"I just hope he didn't suffer. I never even go the chance to say goodbye," Katara sighed sadly. "The Air Benders are gone. The Avatar cycle could be completely broken now. Now the comet will come and the Fire Nation will have no one to stand against them. We have to escape and warn the world!" Katara exhorted, as she stared at the horizontal and vertical bars which barred them from leaving.

"And do what? Warn them that they are all going to die? They'd never believe us and even if they did, there is nothing they can do to stop the Fire Nation. What's the point?" Sokka retorted, as he reached for the water jug and drank a bit.

"So what happens now?" Katara whimpered, picking up straw from the floor and ripping it up absent-mindedly. The gray walls were a testimony to the torture seen here, the stones stained red with blood, and charred black with flames. She figured she'd be sharing that fate soon enough.

"I suppose Scarred bastard will take the throne, if he survives his injuries. If not, She-Devil takes the throne. Either way, it doesn't matter. The Fire Nation will crush the world. We failed. We should have never left the village."

"It's better to love and lose then to never love at all," Katara whispered, citing something Mother used to say.

"Katara, false hope is like a wave. It lifts you up and then drops you down even harder. The higher the wave, the more pain. Give up and accept it," Sokka sighed, as he drank some more water.

"If Prince Zuko takes the throne, I believe we'll have a chance." Katara had not forgotten his attack, but she also could not forget the way he had saved her friend and her brother.

"Are you crazy? Katara, wake up and smell the seal blubber. One despot was killed just to make room for another," Sokka mumbled angrily. "He's the one who tracked Aang like a wild animal. He's the one who made this whole situation by kidnapping our village and letting his greed take over his life. He's the last person we need help from."

"He was willing to humiliate himself for Aiiro and he's the one who stopped your whipping," Katara reminded, clutching her stomach. She felt so queasy now. It must be the depression.

"It was his sister that beat me," Sokka muttered, not addressing the issue of Aiiro. Katara knew Aiiro was important to Sokka, he had been an honorary little brother to the two siblings and was dearly beloved by them both. Aiiro was a good judge of character, what did the little boy see in the burned prince?

"He still saved Aiiro. He's evil, but he also has a seed of good of him," Katara retorted, wondering if it was her time of the month. Her stomach was really churning now, as if a whirlwind was inside it.

"A seed of good, maybe? A seed that's been smashed, destroyed, and burned is more like it. He might be the one who killed Aang, after all." Sokka was always so darn pessimistic.

"I think he'll end the war. I think we still have hope," Katara whispered, trying to convince herself that there was some spark of righteousness in the Prince's dark soul.

"Katara, you're an optimist. I'm a realist. That Zuko is a Fire-bender, he's rotten to the core. His sister is even worse. Face it, we are doomed," Sokka said, now eating some of the bread.

"I believe in Zuko. He'll free us, you'll see." Katara needed a strand of hope to hold onto. Because if she was wrong, then there was no point in living.

"You keep hoping. I'm going to sleep," Sokka said, still sounding so hollow. He closed his eyes. "Wake me when dinner comes."

Katara sighed and lay down on the other cot, still wishing she knew what to do, or why she felt so sick. For a few moments, she watched the dawn light flood in from the barred window, wishing she too had hope for the new day. She really missed Aang.

Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
All that you dreamed I could  
No more memories, no more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years  
Help me say goodbye

---Phantom

AN/ My computer broke so updates will not come as fast, but I hope to give you a chapter once a week. Just because Ozai is dead doesn't mean life will go back to normal. There is still a peace to forge and a world to re-shape. Lots of surprises ahead and next week, Zhao gets put on trial. That should be fine. Tell me what you want to hear about in the next chapters and you might just get it. Also, which of my OCs is your favorite?


	15. Finale to Tears in Heaven

Dedicated to the people mentioned below! A huge thanks to SarahNev for her fantastic birthday gift, see her adorable illustration! No point reading an author's note when you can read…

A Finale to Tears in Heaven 

Would you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven?  
I'll find my way through night and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven.

----Eric Clapton "Tears In Heaven"

_There were crows everywhere, waiting to be fed. Their black shapes were everywhere, hungry and merciless. They lingered, calling for the sacrifice. They would not have long to wait. Zuko felt as if he lived his entire life in a dark dungeon. Now, he would finally leave, even if it is the worst way possible. _

_Zuko lowered his head as he was walked through the crowds up to the scaffold, guards forcing him along. He could feel the heavy chains biting into his wrists and ankles. His head had been shaved and he was dressed in thin white clothing. The neck of his robe had been cut low, not to impede the ax. This chilled him on both a physical and mental level. He was going to die a dishonored traitor. He could smell the excitement in the air, people yearning to take out their own misery on others. _

_Zuko felt so dirty. Rotten vegetables and eggs kept being thrown at him. Zuko could not raise his hands to protect himself. He could hear the angry mob calling for his blood. "Failure." A shudder went down his spine. "Traitor." _

_He loved his people so much, why did they hate him? Zuko numbly looked around him, past the bloodthirsty crowds. He was finally at the top of the platform. A large block was waiting for him. Next to it was a long ax which to sever his head. He was pushed to his knees before his father. "Please, I'm your son. I've devoted my whole life to being your slave! Have mercy on me!" he heard himself beg. _

"_Mercy is for the weak." A girl stood by his father's side, dressed in Zuko's favorite robes, with a flame crown in her hair. She cuddled against the Fire Lord's arm. "Goodbye, big brother. I'm the child Father always wanted," she sneered as she pointed to the side. _

_Heavily guarded by soldiers were more prisoners, being subjected to public abuse. Dirty and disheveled, Uncle, Mother, and Aiiro were in chains and cangues. Their hands were trapped by the wheels also imprisoning their heads, they were helpless and at the non-existent mercy of the Fire Lord. The Blood of Sozen being treated like common slaves! A crowd had pelted them with refuse and they too were powerless to stop it. They were innocent of everything, their only crime was caring for him! _

_From the corner of his eye, he saw Hotaru standing with Zhao and his family. She seemed broken and weak, too beaten down to fight back. Her spirit was completely broken. _

_Zuko shuddered, yearning to run to his beloved family, but the chains held him back. He had failed them! Agni have mercy, they were doomed and he had not been able to protect them. "Execute them," he heard his father say. _

_Zuko was almost relieved to be dragged over to the block to lay his head down. He could not bear seeing any more pain. One stroke and it would all be over. He felt the shadow of a person across his back. He closed his eyes, waiting for the end. His only comfort was that he would see his loved ones again in the next world. _

"_Zuko, what's wrong?" a high voice suddenly asked. _

"_I'm about to die, my family is suffering and I'm a failure. Is that enough for you?" Zuko retorted, opening his eyes to see the Avatar. _

"_Not anymore. I died, so you don't have to," the Avatar said, touching Zuko's chains. Zuko gaped as the manacles melted away. "I have given my life so this future will not happen," he murmured comfortingly. _

"_Why?" Zuko said, as he rose to face the Avatar. The jeers had stopped and there was a deafening silence in the air. What had happened to the crowds? _

_He could not understand what was going on. "Why? Because I had to save the world. It was my duty," the Avatar reminded him. _

"_Why did you save me? I have been so cruel to you. I deserve to die. I am a disappointment. I failed everyone." The crowds had disappeared and so had the prisoners. Zuko was all alone with the boy he had tormented. He had always believed himself taller then the Avatar, yet the small boy towered over him. _

"_I forgive you, Zuko. Lay down your sadness and your pain, it is all over. All your grief is behind you now," Aang reassured him. Zuko's lip began to tremble. "It's all right to cry, you are free to be yourself now." _

_Zuko finally did something he had bit back for so many years. He burst into tears and cried. He cried for the humiliation and grief for he had endured. He had been through so much and he had forced himself to be so stoic. He had been so strong for so long. He was tired now. He just wanted to rest. "Thank you," he whispered as he tried to get a hold of himself. _

"_The chains Ozai kept on you are broken. The hatred and cruelty he has marked you with is now replaced with love and forgiveness. Because of my death, you have been given a second chance at life. I only brought you here to tell you that the future is now in your hands."_

"_What do you want me to do?" Zuko asked, as he wiped away his tears. He kneeled before the Avatar. "Command me and I shall obey you. Let me regain my honor." _

"_You have your honor, Zuko. You sacrificed your well-being for others, no one has more honor then you. You have learned kindness, mercy, wisdom and strength. What more do you need?" the Avatar asked, looking far older then his few years. _

"_I don't know what I need. I am afraid," Zuko pleaded. "Tell me what I need to do!" _

" _I have restored your place on the throne and allowed others to see your true strength. The rest is up to you. Go in peace. Bring happiness to others. Be a good leader. You have the heart, mind and soul of a great king and a great warrior. Make your kingdom happy. They need you. You have people who love you waiting for you to return. They need you too. Go in peace, Zuko," the Avatar said, as a blinding flash of light enveloped them both. _

Zuko opened his eyes. He thought he saw faces looking down on him. He blinked a few times and saw all his family was around him. Uncle, Mother, Hotaru and Aiiro, had all been watching him sleep. They weren't prisoners! They were safe!

"Master, you are awake!" Aiiro squealed, squeezing his hand excitedly. The little boy was sitting next to him, cuddled up like a pet cat. His body felt warm. He was alive.

"I'm alive…" Zuko whispered. He was so grateful to be alive and safe. Uncle was pale but all right. Everything was perfect. "Uncle! You…look well," he mumbled, wondering how undignified it would be to hug him.

"Yes, Nephew. I am happy to see you finally got a good rest," Uncle said, putting his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Good to see you again."

"Was I sleeping?" Zuko yawned. He looked around him. He was far away from prisons and angry mobs. In fact, he was in the Fire Lord's private bedchamber. He remembered this room. This was the Dragon Turret, private apartments of the sovereign. Hotaru and Zuko had sometimes sneaked in to visit when they missed their mother. Yes, he remembered the red silk hangings, the golden walls, the elaborate furniture. Could it be? He was in his country! He had missed this palace for two long years and now he was back home! The Avatar had sent him to the place Zuko had dreamed of.

"You fell into a trance for hours. No one knew what to do. Hotaru carried you here and kept order till we arrived. She was the one who ordered the blockade to let us in. She had messengers waiting for us by the dock, telling us that Ozai was dead but that you were hurt. You were unconscious for so many hours. Your energy levels are extremely low. We were worried about you, " Mother said, her voice trembling.

"I'm quite sure you weren't, Captain," Zuko informed his mother quietly. He had gone through enough in the last few days. He did not need any more heartbreak. He had a second chance and he would allow no one to embitter it. "You had the child you valued more safe. I am sure you were quite fine."

"You have every right to hate me. I had no right to hurt you the way I did. I knew I would not be there to help you grow up, so I broke your heart to try and make you strong. It was the only way I knew I could insure you would survive in the world. I broke your heart out of love," Mother said paradoxically.

"After a while, it got easier to pretend to hate you because I missed you so much.I figured Ozai would turn you into a version of him, someone incapable of love. Why bother to miss someone who would someday hurt me?"

"I hope you can see that I am nothing like Ozai," Zuko retorted proudly, trying to sit up so he could face his mother. He had broken the chains, just as Aang said. "I am my own man."

"I was wrong to do that to you. Yet, I am happy to see it made you strong. Your crew told me how you were willing to give your life for your sister," Mother said softly, her voice steady.

"You still had no right to play with my emotions like that," Zuko muttered, turning his eyes away.

"I understand. I will leave the Fire Nation immediately." Mother rose to her feet. "Hotaru will stay with you, of course." There was something stoic in her pain; she would always remain a warrior.

"Don't leave. You can't go till I get some answers. Besides, I am tired of all this self-pity and asking for forgiveness. You did make me strong and frankly, I am not letting you walk out on me again. We all get a second chance." That was as close ameliorating the fight as he would have now. The tiniest smile tinged at Mother's lips, a smile shared by nearly everyone in the room. "I have other matters to consider. Are we alone?" Zuko demanded, propping himself up in bed. "I have sensitive questions to ask."

The three royals and the young Water bender nodded. "We all wanted to be alone, with just the ones we can trust." Hotaru said. There was a pain in her eyes that Zuko did not dare pry into. He would talk to her later.

"Who is my father?" Zuko demanded. "Who am I?" Subtlety was never one of his strengths.

Hotaru's eyes widened. "What is going on here?" she asked softly. "I didn't like our dearly departed dad any more then you did, but he's dead now. You can forget him now. Right, Mother?"

Mother and Uncle exchanged looks. "Hotaru, it's not as simple as that. We don't know who Zuko's father was. You were born without the ability to fire bend. That means one of your parents lacked the ability to pass on the fire-bending gene," Mother explained.

Uncle continued. "Your father believed that he could pass on the Fire bending gift because he believed Kishi was his son. Ozai fell in love with Lady Akiko when she was still married to a cousin of ours, Colonel Hoshina. "

"Hoshina was sent off to the frontlines and died within a week. Ozai married the 'grieving widow' Akiko a few days after her husband's death. Kishi was born eight months later."

"Akiko passed it off as Ozai's child and no one dared question them. Ozai was a better person then and doted on his family. When they died, Ozai knew it was his duty to get an heir. That is when the problems started. Ozai had two other children out of wedlock. Both of them lacked the ability to fire-bend as well. They…disappeared."

"Ozai and my father arranged for me to be the next royal wife, as I came from a good family and was Iroh's best student. I respected my husband, even if he was quite cold. But after Hotaru was born, I feared what Ozai might do if I bore him another child who he considered useless. So one night, I asked Iroh to help me. Then I returned to Ozai's side." Zuko and Hotaru's jaw had dropped already and Aiiro was looking confused.

"Nine months later, Zuko was born. Since he can fire-bend…it's possible that…" Iroh trailed off.

"Then…I am not the Fire-Lord's son…Father," Zuko said, bowing his head. Zuko always used the name "Father" with the utmost fear and anger. "Dad." That did not seem proper at all. "Sir." That was not appropriate.

"Well, you are right about that. You are not the Fire-Lord's son. You are the Fire Lord himself," said Zuko's father figure.

"I can't be Fire Lord. You are next in line," Zuko protested. He was illegitimate, he had no right to the throne. He expected to feel crushed by that thought, but he was strangely numb to it. He would not mind seeing the man he thought was his uncle on the throne.

"Come now, my dear boy. There is no definite proof to your parentage and the…punishment for adultery is rather harsh. For the sake of your poor mother and myself, perhaps we can keep this our little secret," his beloved guardian answered with a twinkle in his eyes. "Besides, I am too old to be a leader. I am too tired. Don't worry, I have a feeling I won't be far from the seat of power."

Zuko nodded, bowing to the wisdom of his beloved protector. "Yes Uncle," he said. The word "uncle" was the best title for him; it was the title of someone he loved without ever feeling terror.

"Brother, I need to ask for your forgiveness…" Hotaru began, just as her mother was about to continue apologizing.

Zuko growled and threw a pillow at them both. "As my first act as Fire Lord, I put the past behind this royal family. No more apologizing! Today, we all start fresh," he said. Life was a precious gift and Zuko was not going to waste a second of it. "No more thoughts of the past. We have a nation to lead." Yesterday, he had been the lowest of the low. He had been raised to new heights! It really was a miracle.

"As you command, my brother," Hotaru said, bowing her head slightly. A bit of fire had returned to her eyes.

"You have your family back!" Aiiro whispered brightly, who had clearly understood none of the conversation. Zuko could not help but pat his little friend's head. "I am so happy for you!" Zuko nodded. He was happy too. Everything was perfect, just like a dream. He was almost afraid this was a dream. He could still feel the bruises though from being Zhao's prisoner. No, this was wonderfully real.

"So, how would you like to spend your first day as Fire Lord Designate?" Mother asked. "Enjoying the palace again? Resting?"

Zuko closed his eyes for a moment, debating continuing his nap. Yet, he still had that restless feeling. He had been marched through the streets as a prisoner and he could still feel the after-affects of his near-death experience. "Have the servants get me dressed. I need to get myself a council, get to know all the politics and issues facing the nation, regroup position in the palace, give orders to the troops, handle the budget, appoint people to positions, deal with war issues, plan the next few military campaigns and plan the coronation," Zuko directed, trying to throw the covers off. He needed to keep busy to forget the terror and pain of yesterday. He needed to forge his new path.

Uncle sighed. "Are you sure, Lord Zuko? A man needs his rest," he said worriedly. "You are still a bit drained."

Zuko nodded. "I'm the Fire Lord now, not just some prince. I have a responsibility to my people," he said firmly. Nothing was going to stop him from serving them. He had to reclaim himself in their eyes. They could not keep seeing him as a prisoner, when Agni had made him a king.

"But you didn't rest when you were the Prince!" Uncle reminded. Zuko scowled and ignored that comment, however true it might have been.

"Your first day, you should take it slowly. You won't make a good Fire Lord if you faint," Hotaru reminded, taking his hand. "I would die if anything happened to you." The haunted look in her eyes was started to scare Zuko. If Zhao was responsible for this, Zuko planned to punish him in a manner even Ozai would find overly graphic.

"I'm fine." He squeezed her hand, vowing that Hotaru never know another moment of pain again. "You better be all right too."

"I am." Hotaru's voice shuddered a bit. "I've just been worried about you. Zhao was torturing you and there was nothing I could have done to stop it. I was weak, not you."

"I'm safe now. You don't have to worry," Zuko informed her. "Zhao didn't torture me," he lied.

"Yes, he did. Zhao was going to hurt me, but Master told them to hurt him instead. They beat him so badly, General!" Aiiro piped up, cuddling into Zuko's arm. "But Master wasn't afraid at all!"

Zuko reddened slightly. "It was not so bad," he muttered. He did not want to remember those moments. In fact, he did not want to remember very much from his old life. Yet, the scars still remained. He could feel the fear radiating from poor Aiiro. Mother and Hotaru had so badly mistreated him, yet Aiiro had remained at his side.

He looked at his family. There was the father figure he had always loved, the mother he had grieved over and the sister he had longed for. They were Fire Nation, they were strong people who had conquered so many people. Under their hands, thousands had died. This was the family he had been born into.

He had a battle-thirsty country to rule, who would expect him to continue this war. They had spared him their wrath and for that, he would serve them forever. He did not want more people to die in a war but he could not betray his country with shameful weakness. He had to end the war properly or risk the safety of the country he loved more then his own life.

He also had a foster-ling who he had promised himself to raise. A child from the tribes, a child as innocent and pure as the water he could control. Aiiro was a child of the enemy and Zuko did not want him growing up in a world of war. He did not want Aiiro to know the pain of seeing friends and neighbors going off to the war, of living in fear.

He was so grateful to the Avatar. Aang had given Zuko this second chance at life. Because of his sacrifice, Zuko was surrounded by the people he loved most. The Avatar had given him hope for a bright new future. Zuko had always knew that Aang would be the key to his happiness but he never realized that it would be his friendship, not his captivity that saved the day. Aang was now free from his burdens, resting in the Spirit world till he was reborn. Zuko thanked him for the wonderful gift.

He would not let Aang's sacrifice go in vain. As the new Fire Lord, Zuko would make a better world for everyone. "All right, all right. I'll only lead a few meetings today. Uncle, call together a meeting in the War chamber." Zuko felt the moment of his triumph should be in the place where he had lost his honor. Zuko liked poetic irony.

"I wish to address the high ranking officials. Hotaru, Mother, find some proper clothing and make up; I want you both at my side. Between the three of you, no one knows more about running a country and an army. We need to look formal and in control if we want to assure the people everything is all right," he commanded, pulling a bell for service. He needed a bath, a hair cut and a perfuming, as well as new royal robes. He would need to erase the image of prisoner in their mind. The clothes did make the man after all.

"What about breakfast?" Uncle enquired. Some might see that as gluttony but Zuko knew his uncle was only worried about him. Zuko often forgot meals when he was working hard.

"Have the servants provide you breakfast in your rooms before the meeting. The servants are here, get busy," he ordered imperiously as the other members of the members of the royal family left to their own coiffure treatment.

Zuko looked down at Aiiro as the room became crowded with servants, who all fell to their knees before their new lord. If the little boy's eyes got any wider, they'd fall out of his head. "Honor us, your majesty with a command," said one servant deferentially.

"I require couture. Come along Aiiro, you need a bath too," Zuko commanded. Zhao's dungeon had not been very sanitary and he did not want to think about the dirt and grime covering him. He forced himself to block out all those memories.

"What's going to happen to me, Master?" Aiiro asked as servants helped Zuko out of bed.

"I already told you. You will be staying here with me. Now come on, we both need baths. Go with the servants, they'll find you some of my old childhood robes to wear," he directed, before turning to a plump young lady. "This is Aiiro, my ward. He's…"

How would Zuko explain keeping a Water Child here? The only time foreign children were brought in was when they were outside royalty, who would be fostered to train them in loyalty to their host. Perfect. "He's the future leader of the Southern Tribe so I expect you to treat him accordingly." Aiiro's eyes widened but he said nothing. Zuko would raise him to become the ideal ruler of the Water tribe, one completely loyal to him. It was so brilliant. "I am making you his chatelaine. See to it that the room next to mine is filled with the furniture from the Red Room in the second turret. I want it made appropriate for it's new occupant," he directed. "You may serve us both breakfast in Aiiro's room. Also, have a Fire Sage brought to me."

"As your majesty wishes. Come along, young master," the servant said, bowing deeply.

Aiiro looked up fearfully at Zuko. "Master!" he pleaded, unwilling to be parted from his beloved guardian.

"You'll be back soon. Don't be a child, Aiiro. You are only going to the baths, no one will hurt you. The sooner you bath, the sooner we can eat," Zuko directed, giving his ward an encouraging nod.

"Please don't leave me. They'll hurt me," Aiiro begged, holding onto Zuko's cloak.

"Aiiro. This people all would die for me. They will not hurt you. I swear, you will only be next door. If you scream, I will hear you. Don't worry," Zuko said as he walked the boy outside on his way to the baths. "It will only take a few moments."

Aiiro nodded resignedly and followed the servant out. "I'll be back soon, Master."

* * *

An hour later, Zuko had been blissfully soaked, scrubbed, cleaned and perfumed in his private bathing chamber. Layers of dirt and depression had been stripped away from him. No longer was he an abused servant of the Fire Lord, no longer was he an exile or a prisoner. He felt like a new person.

This had been the first time in two years that he had ever enjoyed a bath, without worrying that he was wasting time for his Avatar hunt. Today he luxuriated in hot water and the excellent massage he had received. His bruises felt much less sore now that a gifted slave girl had applied some salve. Zuko would have to remember her name; her hands were gifts from Agni.

The time had only gotten better. He had been dressed in traditional silken Fire Lord robes and trousers, ornately embroidered and heavy. Over that came the enormous cloak with points at the shoulders, which placed around his shoulders. Heavy pointed golden boots had been placed onto his feet. He had decided against wearing armor, he was appearing as the Father of his country today. A father before the age of seventeen, that was quite amusing.

Zuko's hair had been fixed into the ceremonial knot of manhood and a lesser diadem had been placed on his head. He would have to wait till his seventeenth birthday till he was fully crowned. A ceremonial jewel-encrusted sword was then tied to his belt. Zuko could not describe the feeling of euphoria as he was dressed in these ancient garments that marked him as the Son of Agni, the Sun King! How many years had he dreamed of this moment?

He longed to see himself in the mirror but he knew the scar would mar his visage. Ozai had left one last permanent reminder of his cruelty on Zuko's face. He would never again be seen without that reminder of his punishment. People would always remember how he had been publicly degraded by the Fire Lord and banished. He was forever marked by battle and sadness. He bit his lip and decided to ignore what he could not change. He choked down any upsetting thought and decided to go see Aiiro.

Zuko was pleased to see that his orders had been completed. Zuko's childhood room had been recreated, with plenty of toys scattered about the floor and a large library of scrolls. Nearby were two cushions and a table. Plates of steaming food had been prepared, delicious aromas filling the room with a warm, spicy scent. A large bed, perfect for jumping on was nestled in a corner, along with plenty of cushions for pillow fights. So many memories of happy times with Hotaru. Now the room would be filled with children's laughter again.

Aiiro was sitting on the bed. His blue parka and pants had been taken away and now he wore a scarlet trousers and tunic, with a dark crimson over-robe and pointy boots. His hair had been slicked back in a traditional Fire Nation queue. Had it not been for his blue eyes, he would have looked exactly like Zuko did at his age. "Do you like it?" Zuko asked. Why did Aiiro look so sad? Wouldn't any child be overjoyed to have such a beautiful room?

"Everything is so…red." Aiiro had not looked up at him. He stared out the window, worriedly.

"Of course it's red. Red is the color of the Fire Nation, your new home. Why aren't you playing with any of your toys? Why haven't you eaten yet?" Zuko continued, stepping inside.

"Such high walls. So much metal." Aiiro turned around and paled a bit. He dropped to his knees and bowed his head to the floor. "I'm sorry for complaining, Master…your majesty," he said fearfully.

Zuko did not understand Aiiro's strange behavior till he realized how he must have looked in full royal regalia to the little boy. He was pleased to look so different but he did not want to scare the little mite. "I'm still the same Master I was an hour ago," he said. "Get up. You only have to genuflect in public. Now, what don't you like about the room?" he demanded, kneeling down and pulling Aiiro up by the hand.

Aiiro reluctantly agreed. "Master, it's a beautiful room. The toys, the clothing, they are wonderful. I…it's just not what home should be like. Home should have furs and ice, not so much metal and silk. It feels so strange," he mumbled sadly as he leaned against his bed.

"Well, it will take you a bit of time to get used to your new home. You aren't a Water Tribe peasant anymore, you are the ward of the Fire Lord. You are part of the Royal Family now."

"Master, may I tell you something?" Aiiro asked. Before Zuko could answer, Aiiro wrapped his arms around him. "I love you, Master. I'm so happy you are alive."

Zuko gingerly hugged the little boy. "I…care about you too," he said, wishing he could actually say the word love. He would have to work on that.

"When they took you away, I prayed to the Gods and the spirits to let you live and make a miracle. They already took away my entire family. My mother, my father, my older brother and sisters are all dead. You were all I had left."

"I'm sorry that you suffered so, Aiiro," Zuko whispered, smoothing back Aiiro's hair.

"But now you are safe and I am happy. You are the only one who can protect me from all the people outside the palace who hate me." Fear was still burning in those bright blue eyes. "Master…why do they dislike me and throw things at me?"

Zuko winced. "Aiiro, those people were cruel you because the Fire Lord told lies about me. They hated you because you were with me. The Fire Lord said that caring for others is a bad thing. He taught the people to hate. But I have proven the Fire Lord wrong and people will listen to me. I am their Lord now and I will teach them the truth. They will care about you as much as I do. Trust me," Zuko said softly.

"You are the best, Master!" Aiiro said, a bit of fear draining from his face. "You will make everything all right."

"You know, I am not very good. It was my family that hurt your family so much. I know you must dislike my mother, my sister for capturing you," he sighed, trying to fight the bad memories. He had to tell Aiiro the truth.

"Lady Hotaru isn't so bad. I cried when you fainted and she held me. I didn't want her to touch me, but she promised that she would never hurt me again. She said she was sorry for being so mean. She was crying so hard over you, pleading for you to wake up." Zuko looked away, touched by his sister's love for him.

"She carried you to bed. I helped take care of you. Then the Pirate captain and the General came. They also cried a lot over you. I tried to hide when I saw the pirate lady but Lady Hotaru and the general said she'd be nice to me. I'm still scared of her, but you'll protect me now. You can protect me, you care about me and you keep me from harm," Aiiro informed him.

"You know I'll look after you. My mother did some horrible things but she's going to change. She will be much nicer now. So will my people. Everything is going to change for the better," Zuko assured him.

"Are we going to be happy?" Aiiro asked innocently.

"Yes, very happy. This is your new home. In a few days, you won't believe you ever lived anywhere else. This is your new life now, some changes will have to happen," Zuko explained as he led Aiiro over to the table.

"Yes Master," Aiiro said softly. Zuko patted his head and motioned for his little ward to sit.

"I've decided that you will not be allowed to be bored. You require a proper education. It will help you accustom yourself to your new life here. I'll be hiring some teachers for you," Zuko explained, sitting down next him. Aiiro would need to get his mind off the past.

"Yes Master," Aiiro repeated, clearly overwhelmed by the changes all around him.

"You will be instructed in martial arts, weaponry, reading, calligraphy, Fire Nation history, literature, political theory, military strategy, mathematics, science, everything a young Fire Nation noble should know," Zuko informed him proudly.

"That's a lot of subjects, Master," Aiiro mentioned worriedly, his mind most likely still filled with the pain of the last month.

"Your studies are going to make you a whole new person. Isn't this place beautiful?" he asked, taking in the Paradise it had taken him two years to earn back. Every inch seemed even more gorgeous then he remembered.

"Yes Master," Aiiro mumbled, staring at the food. He tugged uncomfortably at his clothing before grabbing a piece of bread.

"Aiiro, we don't eat with our hands. We aren't savages," Zuko scolded him, holding up his ivory chopsticks.

Aiiro picked up his own chopsticks and stared at them. "Why not eat with your hands? It's quicker," he asked.

"It's not refined. You aren't a peasant boy anymore," Zuko directed. Aiiro tried to spear a rice ball, but was not doing very well. He kept dropping bits of pastries and rice into his lap. At this rate, Aiiro would have more food on his clothing then in his stomach!

"I'm sorry, Master. I just want to please you," Aiiro whimpered, as he tried to finagle the chopsticks.

Zuko exhaled loudly. He really should not be so sharp with Aiiro. He just wanted everything to be pleasant. He wanted to forget what had happened yesterday and relish in his royal station. He wondered how Aiiro was dealing with this. He did look haggard and pale. That poor child had seen far too much, he needed comfort.

Zuko motioned for Aiiro to sit on his lap. When Aiiro was comfortably seated, Zuko used his own chopsticks and procured a piece of fruit, then fed it to Aiiro. "You do please me. You know that," he said as he placed more food into his ward's mouth. "Now eat, you need to keep your strength up."

The two sat in silence, Zuko feeding his little ward and pondering his future responsibilities and Aiiro dutifully eating. Suddenly, Aiiro let out a small giggle. "What's so funny?" Zuko asked.

"You are like a Mama penguin, feeding me," Aiiro piped up, his mouth full of rice. Zuko rolled his eyes as he placed some more food into Aiiro's mouth. The most powerful man in the world was being compared to a fat bird. Well, he supposed it was good that Aiiro was showing some good humor.

"Just eat," he muttered. He was in Ozai's study, spoon-feeding a child of the water tribe. He had a feeling that the previous Fire lord would not have approved. Zuko smiled to himself, things were going to be run quite differently. "How's the food?" he asked softly.

"Yummy, Master. You are a good cook!" Aiiro said, his cheeks bulging with food.

Zuko chuckled slightly at the little provincial. "I didn't cook it. I have servants to do that. I'm not a prince anymore, you know. I'm the Fire Lord now," he informed him.

"You are also a Mama Penguin," Aiiro teased, obviously feeling silly as he cuddled into Zuko's shoulder.

"Quiet, little chick," Zuko chuckled slightly and put down his chopsticks. He gently ticked under Aiiro's chin, just as Uncle used to do it him. Aiiro giggled, nearly knocking over the table. Now he understood why. It had been Uncle who made sure he remembered how to be happy. Zuko needed to hear Aiiro laugh; he needed to make him forget the horrors of the past.

"Your most august majesty?" said a cold voice. Zuko looked up to see a middle-aged Fire sage and a pretty young lady kneeling by the door. Those must be the new teachers for Aiiro. They had the distinct pleasure of seeing their almighty Lord Despot sitting with a child in his lap, tickling him. There went any chances of looking dignified. Zuko had to admit, he feared Fire Sages. He had eleven years under their instruction and very little of it had been pleasant. Yet, these were the teachers of nobility.

Zuko nudged Aiiro to his feet and rose himself. "Ah yes, I asked that you come. This is Prince Aiiro of the Water Tribe, my ward." Aiiro blinked again, but said nothing to his new royal title. "I am afraid his education has been lacking but he is eager and willing to learn," he said, trying to keep his voice level and dignified. "Aiiro, please meet your teachers."

"Your Majesty's and your highness's most humble servant. It will be my honor to instruct the Prince. I am Fukida of the clan Akzari, Sage of the temple of Agni's Surya," the sage said in a cold, intimidating tone. His slate gray eyes were definitely frightening, but Zuko had faced down worse and survived.

"Your majesty's most humble servant, Hyun of the House of Yhi. I am an archivist of the Palace Libraries," the girl murmured in a dignified tone, not raising her eyes. "Sage Fukida's assistant."

"If the young Prince would follow us, we may begin his studies," the sage said, in an impatient tone, rising to his feet. He obviously had little patience for small talk.

"Master, I do not wish to go. Let me stay with you," Aiiro pleaded, holding on to Zuko's cape.

"I'll see you soon. You are going to be fine," Zuko said, pushing him towards his new teachers. Aiiro was not moving, the poor boy was trembling. Perhaps Zuko should give him a day to rest before starting class.

"Your highness, your sovereign lord has just given you a command. Your wish is irrelevant, you will do as you are told," the sage informed the young boy. "Now, come along." Aiiro's lower lip was quivering, along with the rest of him. He looked back at Zuko, who nodded encouragingly.

Lowering his head sadly, the little boy followed his new teacher out of the door. Zuko watched sadly, wishing he knew if he was doing the right thing. He knew that the only way for Aiiro to acclimate himself to the Fire Nation was to resume a normal life, but he didn't like the new teacher.

With a small smile, Zuko noticed the assistant pat Aiiro on the head as she walked alongside him. She seemed nice; she would balance the harsh taskmaster.

Zuko returned to the meal, feeling much better. As he relished in the delicious food and wonderful surroundings, he realized he was happy. Aiiro was on the road to recovery, his family was finally united and Zuko was Fire Lord. He was sure from now on; everything was going to be all right. As he munched on a won-ton, he looked up at the sky. "Thank you, Aang."

* * *

Come with me, where chains will never bind you  
All your grief, at last, at last behind you.  
Take my hand and lead me to salvation.  
Take my love, for love is everlasting.

For the wretched of the earth  
There is a flame that never dies.  
Even the darkest night will end  
And the sun will rise.  
---Les Miserables Finale (Edited)

AN/I'll started class so I'll be a lot busier and updates will come less frequently. I'll still be writing though! I have big plans, just because Aang is gone doesn't mean things will be easy. Next chapter is Zhao's trial and Zuko takes control of the Fire Nation.

It seems like the winner of the favorite OC is Hotaru. I am pleased to see she is well liked. She thanks you for your support and promises not to raid your homes. She adores your support for beating up Sokka, she enjoyed that.

Special thanks to Mou for all the weirdly cool reviews. Wow, over 200 reviews, I am very well pleased. I also want to thank Badgrl74, Evilfuzzy67, CelticGoddess1986, Mei, Firebend, Dragonfaeriex. Scarylady,Cala Akina Morushiku, IceStar4621, Kishi, Jordancatgirl7, me-obviously, Reblaw and Sukia Fire! I thank you personally for your contributions to my story!

My review question is: What do you want to see in the next few chapters? Also, what does everyone think of my Zuko?


	16. When I am King

All right, my first fresh chapter. I am so proud of it. In this chapter, we finally get some action. Zuko takes over as Fire Lord and has to take out some garbage. Aiiro and Zuko have time together. As per your requests, Sokka and Katara make an appearance though they will be more important next chapter. Yes, they are still alive! Of course, the moment you have all been waiting for! Our darling Zhao has his trial. Special thanks to MeObviously for the pep talk, SarahNev as always for her guardian-angel of fanfic-ness and congratulations to JordanCat who was my 250th reviewer. I'll PM you personally for your prize. The person who gets me to 300 reviews will get an early preview of the chapter. Also a huge shout-out to Kishi, Happy Birthday! Lady Qiao is yours and you deserve her! And finally, a dedication to the people above and to Avafangirl! What a fine writer you are! As always, Avatar doesn't belong to me.

When I am King 

_Well, the war's been won._

_All the fights are fought  
You find yourself in just the spot  
It's a place where everybody's got a song to sing._

_**The hero always saves the world.** **The villains get what they deserve  
**All these things if I were King would all appear around me  
The world will sing when I am King_

_---Great Big Sea_

* * *

A week had passed since Zuko had awoken in the Dragon Turret. It was a week like nothing Zuko could ever imagine. He could not get over how happy he was. Zuko had everything he ever wanted. He had his family, his honor and his home back. He was also the Fire Lord! Things could not get more perfect.

Zuko loved his new life, the ornate clothing, the palace and the freedom to walk around the home he had longed for. Everything was more beautiful then he remembered. The marble floors shined in the sunlight and the silk tapestries floated on the gold columns. The deferential servants in the elegant livery, all dying to obey his every whim. Zuko especially enjoyed dressing like a Fire Lord and feeling mighty. He had never taken much of an interest in clothing, but a monarch had to look his best.

Of course, not everyone shared the love of the ornate clothing. Hotaru and Mother may have taken back their titles as royal women, but they had refused to become court ornaments. "Kimonos are not going to work," the former pirates had insisted, despite Zuko's appeals to court protocol. "You can't wield a sword and fight in a gown."

Zuko was now master and commander of the greatest army the world had ever known; he was not sure why the females of his family even wanted to fight. Not wanting to spoil the good mood though, the young monarch finally had to have male attire re-tailored to fit their needs. The new outfits looked a bit strange, but they seemed happy. Zuko had wisely abandoned fashion to females and Uncle. He was just glad to have them back. Mother and he were still formal around each other, but Zuko was just happy that she was around. He was sure that they would become close in time, once they were all no longer immersed in work.

Uncle and Hotaru had made themselves quite the devoted companions to Zuko, spending nearly every waking moment at his side. Zuko reveled in time he spent with the people he loved most.

Even Aiiro was thriving in his new home. According to Sage Fukida, the little foundling was progressing in his studies. Zuko had tried to spend time with him but that came into conflict with Zuko's current problem. He had never realized how tiring ruling a country was.

Between listening to hundreds of reports, planning and engineering all the various components of the government, waving to the people from the balcony of the palace and practicing his martial arts with Uncle when he had a free minute, Zuko was barely sleeping or eating.

Even when he had grabbed a few bites of food, he was making endless amounts of decisions. "No, I don't want them executed. Have the Mechanist and his son brought to the Palace on the Island of Basemath. He may bring his community with him and will be guaranteed protection as long as he keeps inventing materials for the throne. I will forgive him this time for what happened as long there is an assurance it won't happen again. Don't treat him too roughly, he just needs to be reminded of our deal," he commanded one official, dealing with a rebellion of a vassal to the Fire Nation.

Zuko's mouth hungered for the roast duck that just inches away. Yet, he was too busy to eat. "Yes, I need those plans immediately. Where are they?" he would turn to another official, completely exhausted.

For hours every day, Zuko and his family had meet individually with each of the important officials, for them to pledge fealty and brief the new Lord. He knew his father's inner circle of advisors had less then fond opinions of him. They considered Zuko a weak failure and preferred Ozai's more brutal methods.

Uncle had once told them that their greatest fear was that Zuko would think for himself and care more about the people instead of the comfort of the elite. He needed to insure his court and cabinet was loyal and efficient before he would be able to reduce his work-load.

Yet, very little was more boring then this task. Zuko rolled his eyes and continued to be briefed on the affairs of the kingdom. The advisors spent the next hour alternating between boring him and patronizing him about all the political affairs. Hotaru's eyes were glazed with boredom. She was sketching caricatures of the officials on spare bits of parchment and passing them to Zuko. The young monarch was quite amused but managed to hide his smile. His parents on the other hand were listening intently and making notes on pieces of parchment, indicating names of people to be demoted and promoted to various positions, as well as the clans loyal to Zuko who should be rewarded. The list of new people was nearly complete, a few more days and Zuko could finally get some rest.

"Minister Yoshiyasu, please make your report," Zuko commanded the next person on his list as two plump court officials entered the room and bowed to the royal family.

"Your Majesty, the Nation's economy is doing splendidly," the advisor oozed, bowing obsequiously. His haughty tone and body language indicated that he thought himself valuable and important. Zuko knew he was one of the cruelest of his father's advisors, a man who consistently pressed for higher taxes. Clearly, changes needed to be made.

"And how was this season's crop?" Zuko continued, going through the list of concerns he felt he should know about.

"Nothing for your majesty to concern himself about. Agni has truly blessed us," Noguchi, his oily assistant kow-towed. His voice was irritating.

Zuko bit his lip to hold in what he'd like Agni to do to them both. "Have the taxes been collected?" Zuko inquired, trying to resist the urge to glare at him. "Let me see the reports."

"Yes, your majesty. The treasury reports are long and cumbersome. May I request permission to summarize them for you?" Yoshiyasu said, dipping his head into a low bow. It was not low enough.

Zuko was starting to get angry. He could see how they considered him a half-grown boy, to be lead about by the ear. Zuko was no one's minion. "In a moment, I will have you summarizing them in the dungeon. I won't punish anyone for being honest, but just remember this. You may say what you wish but I can do what I wish," he intoned, wishing he was old enough to stroke a beard.

"Your majesty, live forever, I never would dare show you disrespect!" Yoshiyasu protested, bowing properly this time.

"Keep it that way. All right, continue to brief me on the situation facing our people's economy," Zuko hissed, continuing with his list of concerns.

"Well, palace expenses are definitely an issue. A war is expensive and we must to look to ways to save gold pieces," Yoshiyasu explained his voice a bit more respectful.

"That sounds reasonable. What do you suggest?" Zuko asked, feeling quite smug. In this kingdom, there was but one master and it was Zuko! No one would ever insult him again.

"Well, we can increase taxes again and demand higher tribute from the captured territories," Yoshiyasu began. "We put down the rebellion in the towns of Shyam and the ringleaders are being transported to you for judgment. As for the ones left behind, higher taxes will teach them to mind their places. Martial law has been imposed and Agni have mercy on the next person who breathes wrong."

"That seems reasonable," Zuko said, feeling a bit disgusted. He was aware that the other nations would not willingly follow the Fire Lord. Ozai had been an utter fool to think people would just lay down and surrender before him. They would keep fighting forever. Though those mines Yoshiyasu spoke about were needed for the Fire Nation, other areas could be brought to peace. Peace treaties with heavy benefits for the Fire Nation could be exchanged for leaving areas that would be harder morsels to swallow.

"We also feel that it would be prudent to increase the number of executions. Prisons are expensive and rather costly. There are so many there for crimes against the Fire Lord. A good sword and a block can save us a lot of money," Noguchi explained in a slimy tone.

"Many of the people in prisons are those who can't afford to pay their taxes because of drought or famine. I can't just execute them for bad luck…" Zuko murmured, looking down at the papers given to him. It had been a hard year for the kingdom and the war was squeezing every drop from the nation.

"Your Majesty's tender years," Noguchi began, bowing again far too low to please the young Fire Lord.

"I may be sixteen years old but I am the son of Agni, your liege lord! I have no wish to continue my father's tradition of executing those who offer their opinion before me, but you seems to favor executions so much, I just may change my mind" Zuko snapped.

"That is not why my foolish assistant meant," Yoshiyasu said, trying to pacify the situation. "If your majesty will pardon him…"

"Of course I pardon him. Such an incompetent and bloodthirsty fool can't be blamed for being useless. Therefore I hereby relieve you of your duties until you learn that you serve at my pleasure for the benefit of the country," Zuko said haughtily. "Remove him from my presence."

The advisors had become a lot more respectful after that. A great deal of progress was made over the week. Yet, there was still so much work to do. Zuko had begun sleeping on a divan in his private study for two or three hours, then rising back to work. Uncle had expressed concern to Zuko about his lack of sleep. Zuko kept brushing him off but Uncle was growing more insistent. Finally, a week after Zuko had woken up to find himself a God (and the day Uncle threatened to drug him), he decided to return to his chambers.

He was so tired and his new bed had never looked so welcoming. He had his servants undress him into his night-clothing and leave him alone. Ordinarily, a few would sleep in his room to attend to his wishes, but the young monarch valued his privacy. A girl had been brought from the royal harem and but after a brief mental battle with himself, Zuko had made her leave. The poor girl had been trembling with terror and Zuko had no interest in taking advantage of a helpless slave. He wanted some time to himself and he told himself he was too tired to truly enjoy himself anyway.

He debated doing some reading but his eyes were too tired to do anything but nap. As he got ready to climb into his bed, he heard a soft knock at the door. Exhaling angrily, he went and opened the door.

It was a young maidservant, who had clearly not expected the Fire Lord himself to open up the door. Zuko remembered she had been appointed Aiiro's chatelaine. With regret, Zuko realized he had barely seen his little friend. Over meals, he had remembered the little boy seemed withdrawn and quiet, but he had been too busy to talk too much to him. "I humbly beg your majesty's pardon, I thought…" she gasped, dropping to her knees.

"Out with it, what do you want?" Zuko snapped at the sleep thief. How was he supposed to get anything done if he didn't get some time to relax? Uncle was right, a man did need his rest.

"Master Aiiro…he's been crying every night. He begged me not to tell you, but he's such a sight, sobbing into his pillow. Usually some warm milk gets him to sleep, but tonight he's worse then usual. I tried everything, he won't stop weeping," the poor maid mumbled, her face pressed to the floor.

Zuko tensed. "I'll deal with this personally," he said, walking outside his bedroom through his various rooms and through the hall. He only realized by the guards' surprised stares that Zuko had forgotten he was not wearing a shirt. He ignored that and walked into Aiiro's ornate bedroom. He could hear the boy's racking sobs through the doors. When he opened the door, he realized Aiiro was clearly trying to muffle himself with a pillow. Why hadn't Aiiro just come to him? "What's wrong?" he asked tensely.

Aiiro looked up from his pillow and shivered. "Master, what are you doing here?" he asked. "The servants said you were still busy."

Zuko sat down next to his ward. "I know I haven't been around much. I was busy, but I'm not anymore."

"It's good to see you again. I missed you so much. You are the only person I can trust here," Aiiro whimpered. "I kept waiting for you to come back but you were always in a meeting. Didn't you miss me?"

"Of course I missed you, Aiiro. That's why I came to visit you. When I walked to your room, I heard you crying. Now, why are you bawling?" he asked. He had no idea how to deal with a sobbing child. He blamed himself for neglecting him. He had thought it natural to leave children to nursemaids and tutors, forgetting how lonely he himself had been with a distant father and only fawning servants for company.

"Please don't be angry, Master," Aiiro wept, burying his head back in the silk pillow.

"Why should I be angry? I should have come visited you more. I promise I will make time every day for you. Now, cheer up. I'm here now," Zuko soothed. There was something more to this then just missing his guardian. "Aiiro, look at me. Tell me what's wrong. You really seem upset," he instructed, putting his hand on Aiiro's shoulder.

"I can't or you'll be angry!" Aiiro whimpered fearfully, his small body racked with sobs. He was immersed in silk blankets and in a room more beautiful then anything most children could imagine, yet he was miserable. Zuko was heartbroken to see the child in such a woebegone state.

"Whatever you did, I am sure it's fixable. Just tell me what happened and then I can deal with it." More sobbing. Clearly, Aiiro had truly screwed things up badly. "Aiiro, I am not going to ask again," he said more sternly, taking Aiiro's hand to give him some comfort.

The boy could not hide a gasp of pain and tried to pull away. Zuko scowled and forced the boy to open his hands. On the palms of each hand were two welts, angry and puffed. "I knew you'd be angry," Aiiro whimpered, pulling his wounded hands back and cringing.

"You are right I'm angry!" Zuko was going to find the person who abused his little Aiiro and beat the living daylights out of them.

"Please don't punish me anymore. I'm really sorry. I should not have climbed out the window but I just wanted to get to the roof and could see the South Pole." Zuko winced. He had ordered the guards to keep an eye on his little ward, but had never realized that they would treat him as a prisoner. "Please, I didn't mean to make people think I had tried to run away."

"I am not angry at you. So, you got caught?" Zuko asked, biting his lip. This had happened to him as well once, he had tried to see what was outside the palace. He did not like to think about what happened when he was discovered. He still had the scars on his feet.

"The guards caught me. They made me go back to Teacher Fukida. He got angry and made me hold out my hands…then…he…hit me! Miss Hyun tried to bandage them but Teacher Fukida made her stop. Said the pain would teach me a lesson about trying to go home."

"No one has the right to punish you, Aiiro. You belong to the Fire Lord, you are mine," Zuko whispered. Aiiro had seen enough pain in his short years to last a lifetime. Zuko had sworn that the little boy would be protected. "He was wrong and will pay for it."

"He's horrible. He makes me sit all day and study. If I dream off, he hits me. When I ask to see you, he tells me I'm ungrateful and should not disturb you," Aiiro wept.

Zuko allowed the younger boy to weep for another few seconds. "I promise you, you will get a new teacher who will be forbidden to lay a hand on you. It will be all right. If you want something, go to Uncle or send a message to myself. You aren't being ungrateful and you don't disturb me. I am never too busy for you. I don't want you climbing any more roofs though. You could have gotten hurt."

"I didn't mean to be naughty. I just hate all these people staring at me. They look at me as if I was a two-headed seal. I hate these tight clothes, I hate being behind all these walls and I hate being alone. I'm scared in this big room all by myself," Aiiro sobbed.

"People stare at you because you are someone new. They will get used to you soon. The walls are there to protect you and you'll get used to the new clothing. As for the room, I suppose for one night you can stay with me. Come along," Zuko said, picking up and draping the sleepy little boy over his shoulder. It was a nice feeling to have Aiiro's arms wrapped around his neck. Was this what it was like to have a child? He supposed the harem might actually be a good idea after all. He'd like to have another child or even a few more.

Zuko carried him to his own quarters, again ignoring his guards' confused stares. He laid Aiiro down in the Fire Lord's own bed and tucked him in the sink sheets so that the little boy would be warm. "Just sleep here. If you are afraid, just know I'm right here," he said, lying down next to him.

"I'm sorry for being so much trouble, Master," Aiiro whispered, cuddling up to Zuko like a kitten. Zuko realized how much he missed him.

"You aren't a bother. I know…about being alone," Zuko said, remembering a kindly older figure that had comforted a weeping little boy. "Do you want…to leave me and go back to your tribe?" He did not want to give him away.

"No, I told you I want to stay with you. You are my family now, Master and I love you. You said we'd be together till they tore us apart. I won't leave you unless you tell me to go."

Zuko sighed. "I will never tell you to leave. Things haven't been easy on you though," he said, putting an arm around Aiiro.

"Things aren't completely bad. I like Miss Hyun, she's a nice teacher. She tells good stories and she knows everything," the smaller boy said. "She's so pretty and she smells good too."

"Then she can be your teacher for now on. Does that make you feel better?" Zuko asked, putting an arm around his little brother figure.

"I'm sorry, Master. Sometimes I get scared and feel so alone. Nothing is familiar here," Aiiro whispered. "There are some good things. I like the food here. I like you. I like the General. I like learning to read and write and use swords. I am sure I will love it here." He sounded like he was trying hard to convince himself. At least he was making an effort.

"I know it's hard for you. It's all right to be sad and afraid, as long as you don't let it stop you for doing what's needed," Zuko quoted, with a yawn. "I promise, things will get easier once you get accustomed to the palace. I'll be spending more time with you now."

"I'm so glad. Then everything will be perfect. You'll keep me safe, Master, from the mobs, right?" There was a hidden terror in Aiiro's words. In the moonlight, Zuko could that the child truly was afraid. Zuko had forced himself not to think about that day that they had been dragged through the streets, but it had never been far from his thoughts. He had kept himself busy to keep the memories at bay, but he wondered if Aiiro was able to distract himself in the same way.

"Aiiro, no one will ever hurt you again. I give you the word of a Fire Lord. No one will ever hurt you again. I'm Fire Lord now."

"I trust you, Master." Aiiro's eyes shone with such filial devotion. Zuko smirked at the image of the previous Fire Lord. Ozai would not have been pleased knowing his bedroom was being used for a snot-nose child, especially a child of the Water Tribe. A lot of changes had been made to obliterate the memory of the tyrant, but Aiiro's happiness was the best one of all.

"Excellent. Problem solved. Now get to sleep, it's late," Zuko said, with a yawn.

"Good night, Master. I love you," Aiiro chirped, as his eyes closed. It was good to see him relax.

"Good night, Aiiro. Everything will be better in the morning. I…yes….me too."

* * *

"So, how long has it been?" Sokka sighed as he marked off another notch on the calendar carved on the wall. "I think it's been two weeks and we are still locked up here."

Katara sighed. She had believed that Zuko would have remembered them already. They had been sitting around and doing nothing for the past fourteen days. New prisoners were sometimes brought in, but none of the guards paid much attention to them besides for giving them meals. The horizontal and vertical bars seemed as uniform as the days that past. "I just don't understand," she whispered.

"Your Prince Charming is either dead or just doesn't care. Can't say which is more likely or more agreeable." Sokka had become stoic the last few days, which was his way of mourning. He had barely spoken for days after Mom died.

"Maybe he's dead. That's why he hasn't saved us," Katara muttered, but even she no longer believed it.

"From your mouth to Sedna's ears. All Fire benders should die. We still have to think of a plan to get out of here. I suggest we try to overpower one of the guards," Sokka mused, as he lay on his bed. "We can both jump on him at mealtime. Then we hide till we can figure a way to get out. Then we'll commander a ship and warn the Earth Kingdom."

"We are in the middle of the Fire Nation; we have no idea where anything is. If we try to escape, they'll kill us. Just like they killed Aang," Katara sighed, feeling so terribly nauseous. "I keep dreaming about him crying out in pain, and we could not help him. I can't lose you too."

"There is no point in thinking about the past, Katara. We can't let ourselves fall into despair. We must logically think of what our next step should be," Sokka said mechanically, as he shoved all his feelings away.

"You think he suffered when he died?" Katara asked, not listening. Here in prison, she at least had her brother. She was afraid to leave and possibly lose him. So many bad things could happen; they could be separated or worse hurt again. She was frightened of what the future held.

"I don't know, Katara. I don't know how to get us out of here, I don't know if we'll live to see another day. I don't know if Aang suffered. I'm supposed to know things and I don't!" Sokka finally snapped.

Katara walked to his cot and hugged her brother. "I don't know either," she whispered as she held him. "But we'll find it out together."

* * *

The next morning was back to business as usual. Zuko had held another meeting in the war chamber. Seated upon the Fire Throne, the seat of power, Zuko pondered how life could be any better. He could not believe the glorious feeling of sitting, of seeing every knee bow to him. He had associated this room with fear. The tapestries on the wall seemed as familiar as the back of Ozai's hand, both of which he had seen a lot of.

Now it was a place of hope and goodness. What goodness he would bring to his Nation! What peace he would bring the world! Richness and prosperity would follow his reign, a reign of mercy and happiness, of strength and valor! All children would remember the rule of Zuko the Conqueror, Zuko the Warrior, Zuko the Great and Compassionate and Just! He liked the sound of those names, he'd have to have a court scribe record them down and have it published.

"Agni's blessing on you all," Zuko said, rising his hand in benediction as he had seen his father do thousands of times.

"Long live Fire Lord Zuko," came the chorus, bringing joy to Zuko's heart. His people did love him. He had finally proven himself to them. Even when he had been brought low, they had cared about him. Now he was back where he belonged.

Zuko had dreamed for two years of the day he would be king. He had plotted and planned every action he would do. He wanted to end this war. He wanted to keep his promise to Aang. Yet, he had no idea how to accomplish that. Uncle had already taken Zuko aside and mentioned that the nation was wondering just what Zuko would be doing about the war. Uncle had not made any suggestions, but Zuko could read the unspoken response. He had to proceed wisely. "What news from the war front?" Zuko asked, trying to delay his response.

"A letter from the Siege of the North Pole. Will His Majesty hear it?" Chamberlain Simarik asked, a recent appointee to the position. Simarik was from one of the clans loyal to Sakura's family and his extensive knowledge of politics and economics were valuable.

Zuko nodded. The Northern Water Tribe had been found supplying the Earth Kingdom city-state of Kinterli with supplies and ships, to prolong the war there. Also, a number of Fire Nation ships, both merchant as well as naval had disappeared in the area. An invasion was needed to revenge the crews and merchandise lost. The court reader began reading, unfurling the scroll with great flourish.

"_Your most honored and excellent lordship Ozai,_

_I am privileged to inform you that the bombarding of the Northern Water Tribe is going as planned. We have employed a non-stop bombing, not even letting them take a breath and varying the shots into different areas to cause maximum damage. The Water benders try to get near us and have managed to immobilize two ships; we've lost a hundred men but the casualties on the other side is more then ten times that._

_Bodies of those Water Tribe brutes are everywhere and plenty of prisoners have been taken. It is still slow going because we are having trouble getting close to the city without getting frozen. Yet, Agni is with us and soon, it will be our honor to lay the treasures of Ice at your majesty's feet. We look forward to the arrival of Admiral Zhao to the mission, as soon as he drops off the Avatar and your majesty's most unworthy offspring,_

_Our deepest obedience and respect,_

_Colonel Fusei_

Obviously, news didn't travel as fast as Zuko liked. The soldiers on the frontlines did not know they served a new Fire Lord. The young monarch flushed angrily. "How dare he!" he seethed, trying to avoid tossing a fire ball at someone.

"I say we execute him for that insult to you, Brother!" Hotaru snapped, tossing her hair. She had adjusted well to the return to royal power.

"Oh, he'll be dealt with, your highness. Someone else should be selected to arrest him and lead the invasion," Colonel Setau mentioned. Another one of Zuko's new appointees, he was a distant cousin on Mother's side and devoutly loyal as well as intelligent. Zuko trusted his good judgment. "Might I suggest Commander Sarya? I can vouch for him and he's well trained with navel battles."

"Sarya is tied up on the Earth Western front. We can't afford to move him," mentioned General Yuichi, a former colonel whom Uncle had vouched for himself.

"What about Commander Nitta? He is fresh from putting down the rebellion in Shyam where the Earth-benders on the prison ships revolted. He and the prisoners should be arriving any day now," said Colonel Ya-Ir, stroking his silver beard as he stared down at his scrolls.

"Nitta's specialty is land battles, not the navy. We need someone more appropriate for this battle," General Qiao said, putting a dark strand of hair behind her ear. A cold woman with a sadistic streak, Zuko did not like her very much. Yet, she was a fine general who had well earned her place in the military.

"With his majesty's permission, my maidens and I can lead it. Now that we are part of the army, we can be of great use to the nation. I'm better on the battlefield then in the court," Mother said, flexing her fingers hungrily.

Zuko sighed. He did not want his mother to leave just yet; he had barely spent any time with her outside of work. "Are you sure? "He whispered. He had so much to tell her, so many things to discuss with her.

"Let me help you, my son. I can do this with ease. You have Iroh to help you. Hotaru will also stay with you. With me at the helm, this siege will take far less time," Mother said quietly, her voice strong and determined.

Zuko had to know his mother was bored on the mainland and deserved a chance to use her talents. He had to put himself second. "Go and return soon," he said softly. "The Fire Nation thanks you for your duty. Scribe, take a dictation," he continued in a louder voice.

"_His Majesty, Fire Lord Zuko is pleased to know of the success of the invasion and regrets to inform Colonel Fusei that he has been removed from the mission. Lady Sakura and her elite troops will be taking over. They are to indicate to the Northern Water tribe that they may apply for surrender whenever they wish. The shorter they wait, the less of them need die and the more generous my terms will be. Provide them a flare to fire if they wish to negotiate the terms of their capitulation. May Agni grant his people luck and victory, _

_His Majesty, Fire Lord Zuko _

"We still have no way of getting close to the main city without being at risk of being frozen. That is something to consider," Mother mused, fiddling with her fan. "I suppose we will have to continue long-range bombardment. That could take a while, considering they have water aplenty. We'll just have to hope their food runs out as soon as possible."

"Peace in our time may depend on it. If Earth kingdom see the Water Tribe can surrender and survive, then they may follow their example," Zuko answered. "I wish to meet with their ambassador and discuss my offer of a peaceful surrender."

"Does your majesty mean to end the war?" asked Kiku, an elderly court scribe. The million gold piece question was finally getting asked. Zuko had been endlessly pondering it and had finally decided a response. "If your majesty can forgive such an impertinent question," the scribe quickly added. Few people questioned Ozai and escaped with their lives. Old habits die hard.

"If you will be a servant to this people this day, and will serve them, and answer them, and speak good words to them saying what they wish to hear, then they will be your servants forever. You must serve their wants, not your own," Uncle whispered close to his ear.

Zuko nodded slowly. "It's a fair question, I'll allow it," he began in a loud voice. He remembered the image of Aang dying in his arms. The twelve year old boy had sacrificed his hopes and dreams for the future so that Zuko could see another morning. The only reason Zuko wore a crown on his head and was not a headless corpse was because of the death of the Avatar. More important, Uncle, Mother, Hotaru and Aiiro were around was because Aang had surrendered his life. Zuko owed everything to him.

"This is the year of Sozen's comet. We have been fighting for a hundred years. I think it's been long enough. I want our sons, brothers and fathers brought home. I also swore to the Avatar that I would bring peace to the world. We cannot easily occupy another land; it will be a constant battle for dominance against the occupied. Any man who thinks he can hold a wolf by the ears is a fool. You must either set the wolf free or destroy it. You will never tame it," Zuko answered slowly, choosing his words carefully.

The idea of peace would not come easily to his war-consumed country; he would have to proceed carefully. He was already considered weak because of his refusal to fight Ozai in the first Agni Kai. He would have to show that he put his nation before his own personal beliefs. A Fire Lord must put the good of others before himself. "However, I will not do it at the expense of the Fire Nation's prosperity," Zuko mused.

The chaos and the destruction that would be caused if Zuko mishandled this would be terrible. If this was taken as a sign of weakness, the other Nations would attack Zuko's people. He could not allow his nation to be put at risk. He would have to negotiate tough terms for peace to keep the other nations at bay.

"Through economic, diplomatic as well as military methods, we shall reduce the other nations as threats to us. My father used only the sword; I shall tame them by the harness and the gold piece as well. We will make them impotent as dangers to us. Once they realize that fighting is futile, they will sue for peace and we can demand high tribute. Till that happens, we must keep fighting," He would bring peace to the world, but he would do it prudently.

"Does that answer your question?" the young monarch continued. Zuko felt a small sinking feeling inside. Did he make the right choice? He knew the Avatar would understand that the war could not just end magically. Politics was messy and the chaos and revolt that would emerge from affairs of state being mishandled was worth continuing the battle.

"Splendidly, your majesty. Our nation is in wise hands with your Majesty leading us," Kiku said, bowing deeply. The looks of relief and happiness on Zuko's courtiers did reassure the young sovereign that he had done the right thing.

"Perhaps you have some of me in you after all," Mother whispered, her eyes shining with pride. Zuko smiled. He knew he would figure this situation out. After all, he had already gotten this far on his own and now he had his family back. He could do anything!

Zuko hid a yawn with a fan as he signed another decree. He had been sitting in council for five hours. He had promised some time with Aiiro. A good rhino ride in the fresh air and some Fire-bending practice would be wonderful for making him feel sixteen instead of sixty. "Are there any urgent matters that can't wait till tomorrow?" he enquired to Simarik. His family was getting tired and they needed to rest. Zuko was also starting to crave something to eat.

"Well, there is the case of the trial of a Fire Nation Admiral accused of treason. Will His Majesty hear the case?" Simarik asked. Zuko knew instantly which admiral was implied. There were only seven officially named and Zuko had met with the other six. "I imagine there is no rush to remove him from the dungeons."

Ah yes, he still had one last loose end to tie up. Zuko nodded and motioned for the guards to fetch the prisoner. "No, I'll try his case." He longed to allow the blaggard to just rot in prison forever and just forget about him.

"Amazing how the wheel of fortune turns, my lordly son," Mother said, sounding pleased.

"Lady Fortune took enough time turning her wheel, but I'll thank her anyway," Zuko muttered thoughtfully. There had always been something in his way, till Aang had exchanged his good luck with Zuko's bad luck. Now everything seemed to finally working out.

"I am sure this is the moment you have been waiting for. I shall accuse him myself. No one hurts my children and survives," Mother assured him, a glint of love in her eyes. Zuko smiled shyly at her, glad to be reminded that she did love him.

"Why even bother with a trial, my most lordly brother? We know he's guilty," Hotaru asked, stretching a long limb over her head. Her amber eyes burned with disdain. "The executioner waits with a sharpened ax. I say we get on with the show."

"Because all Fire Nation citizens have the right to a trial before his superior or an Agni Kai. I will not break the laws of my land my first week of ruling it," Zuko said, his mind buzzing with his up-coming duty.

"You show much honor in giving him this hearing, my nephew. It is not something he would have done for you," Uncle murmured, looking meditative.

"I am not like Zhao or Ozai. I do things my way," Zuko said, not entirely sure how he should deal with this situation. Still, hearing Uncle's praise did make him feel more sure of himself.

"I look forward to seeing him suffer," Hotaru whispered, her voice bright with excitement. "So many interesting ways of doing so and he can only die once."

Zuko sighed, wishing he did not have to inquire. "Did he force himself on you? I hate to ask but I need to know," he whispered. He had never sentenced anyone to death before but he would do it for his sister. Though if Zhao had done something so heinous, Zuko would kill him with his bare hands. It was the price honor required and the mere thought of anyone touching Hotaru made his blood boil. He was sure he would even enjoy killing him.

Hotaru shook his head. "He just kept me in a closet the whole trip. Never even touched me. He kept saying that he would make sure to spare me from execution and how I should be grateful to him. How he could give me back my royal status and protect me if I just let him."

"Why didn't you play along and then kill him?" Mother asked, her voice growing hard. "I trained you to fight unarmed."

"He said he'd torture Prin…I mean, Lord Zuko if I tried to escape or fight back. He said if I left the room without him, it would be a signal to slit every prisoner's throat. Our honored liege was willing to die along side me, I could not do anything to risk his safety," Hotaru answered firmly. Her eyes blazed with the same defiance that Zuko had.

"Thank you, Sister," Zuko whispered, still overwhelmed by how much his family loved him. He supposed having one uncle hating him was not the worst thing in the world.

"It's not for me I want revenge, but for you. He tortured you and now it's time for him to pay. You will hang him, right?" Hotaru asked.

Before Zuko could answer, the curtained door was parted. Zhao was brought in, chained and shackled like a common thief. His fancy admiral clothing had been removed and he was clad in the dirty white robes of a condemned prisoner. Zuko marveled at how ironic who wore the robes today. Fortune's wheel rarely turned but when it did spin, it could knock men off their high pedestals in the blink of an eye.

The former noble soldier had not shaved and looked a wreck. There was fear in his bearing, as the proud Fire Admiral had been reduced to a prisoner. He knew he was doomed and that there was no point in begging.

Zuko thought he would enjoy this moment more, but he found this victory hollow. He had ascended the crown, he had regained his honor, and he had his wonderful family all around him. Zhao did not mean anything to him anymore. Even the hatred from being chased, captured, beaten and humiliated no longer burned in him anymore. Strangely, he found himself feeling nothing but smug and satisfied as Zhao was forced to kow-tow before the throne. There was a long pause. Zuko remembered being banished from this very place. Seemed appropriate enough as the place to get his revenge.

"Zhao, son of Kyo, you stand accused of treason against His Majesty in the time before he ascended the throne, by insult and humiliation, false imprisonment, abuse and on many occasions resorting to near and attempted regicide to the body of the then heir to the throne. You also stand accused of the same crimes to His Majesty's crew, Her Highness the Lady Hotaru, and his royal highness, General Iroh. What do you plead?" Mother asked, her tone murderous. She obviously had not cooled her anger.

"Honorable Lady, I plead obedience to the Ruby throne. At the time when all these crimes were committed, they were done with the full approval of Fire Lord Ozai. To go against all these orders would have been treason. As I cannot see the future, I can not have known that His Majesty would be on the throne now and that these would become crimes," Zhao said, trying to maintain his dignity as he kneeled before them, eyes lowered.

"Your pursuit went beyond mere orders by humiliating the prince and threatening the crew. On numerous occasions, you went beyond the orders to insure maximum injury to his Majesty," Mother retorted, glaring at him.

"What loyal servant of the Fire Throne would not be zealous in the orders of his master?" Zhao parried. He was fighting a lost cause and he knew it.

"Zealousness is one thing but you pursued a personal vendetta against the then Prince of your Nation. Numerous witnesses such as His Majesty's former crew and your own crew can be brought to testify if you wish. Shall they be called?"

"Honorable Lady, any enemy of the Fire Lord was an opponent to me. Surely, you would expect the same loyalty from any of your own servants. Any insult to my master was my personal vendetta." Zhao held his head so proudly, even at the shadow of death. Zuko was impressed.

"So every action you committed against the current Fire Lord was on the orders of the previous one?" Hotaru enquired, her hand on her dagger. Zuko knew she had good aim. He wondered if she would actually execute Zhao herself. "Including threatening the safety of the Fire Lord's brother? Did the Fire Lord order that action?"

Zhao's face paled a bit but he maintained his poise. "The order was not directly given but I only did what I felt was best for this nation. I can call on a hundred witnesses who can testify to the loyalty I have shown this Nation. For that, I ask the right to die with honor," he answered coolly.

"All the loyalty in the world cannot make up for the sedition in threatening the life of a hero to our Nation. As such, I recommend to His Majesty that you and your family suffer the traditional death of traitors, not allowed to commit suicide. Rather, your entire family should be boiled alive, your bodies left as food for animals and that your name be struck from all royal records," Mother intoned coldly. Zhao's face went white at the mention of his family and his disgrace.

"Your recommendation is noted, Honorable Mother. I have thought long and hard about what I would do to you if you fell into my hands. You yourself delivered me into what looked like certain doom without second thought," Zuko mused, from his throne.

"The wheel of fortune has turned in your favor, Majesty. I did not expect mercy, nor do I ask it. My life is yours to take. Yet we are both men of honor. I merely ask that you leave my children out of this. Surely they do not concern you," Zhao said, trying to maintain his legendary dignity.

"You refused to leave my sister out of this. You harassed my servant. You tortured him. You even threatened my uncle and my crew. When the situations were reversed, you had no mercy on me or anyone who cared for my well-being," Zuko responded serenely. "I did say that next time you get in my way, I would not hold back."

"Then your majesty must not hold back. Chain me in the darkest dungeons where I can do no harm to your Majesty or kill me in the most horrible manner if it pleases my lord. I am aware my life is forfeit, it is justice. I have lost the favor of the Fire Lord, even if I did so by serving the Fire Nation. I am not afraid to die. But I ask that do not hurt my children. They are innocent. Your Majesty has always been known to be a champion of the defenseless," Zhao requested.

Zuko smiled. "You are in no position to give orders. I have already made my verdict. It is something I definitely think appropriate for you and your family." He paused for an agonizingly long moment. At this moment, he realized how much power he possessed. He could destroy his enemy with a wave of his hand; send him to the slave mines for life by nodding his head. Yes, he knew what he would do. "I will not kill you or your children," he finally said.

Everyone gasped. "Your Majesty?" Zhao breathed, as if he could not believe his ears. Hotaru looked livid and Mother looked just as confused.

In the story-box, Jyou too had seen his brothers kneel before him and had pardoned them. Zuko finally understand why. "I don't need to. Frankly, you are no threat to me. I'm strong, I am the Fire Lord. I have all the power and I don't need to prove it to you or anyone else. Nor do I wish you to have the comfort of death. I want you to live the rest of your life knowing that it's by my pleasure that you breathe. You deserve the worst possible life in the mines. "

Zhao paled a bit more. Zuko enjoyed this for but a moment. "Yet, for now, I will spare you and your children from that fate. I have no desire to begin my regime on a bloody note. You and your family are free."

Zhao looked up at his Fire Lord. "I...thank you...Your Majesty," he said cautiously. He was most likely wondering what the price was for such mercy to be given.

Zuko could feel the shocked stares of his family. He would have to provide an explanation. "It is not pity. I do not feel sorry for you, I despise you. I would have no problem killing you myself, but I will not execute a man for displeasing me. You served the nation and have earned yourself one chance of clemency."

Zhao bowed his head, acknowledging the return of his honor and pride. "You have learned much, Majesty. I am impressed," he said in a low tone. His face showed with something new, fear and respect.

Zuko scowled. He would still not show too much leniency. "I still don't trust you and your crimes have not been forgotten. Consider it conditional clemency. One wrong move and you'll spend your life as a mine slave."

"Nor should you trust me yet, Majesty. I haven't earned it back...yet," Zhao said, a bit of fire returning to his eyes. "But I will. Your Majesty has taught that nothing is impossible if one fights hard enough. I'm still an experienced Admiral. If given leave, I will serve Your Majesty as faithfully as I did to his Majesty's father. My love for this nation remains just as strong."

Zuko remembered the words his true father had taught him. "When you surround an army, leave an outlet free. Do not press a desperate foe too hard. Make a man desperate enough and you gain an enemy that will never give up."

Zuko thought back on everything he had gone through and realized how true it was. Strip a man of his dignity and you leave a beast that will chew his own leg to survive. Threaten a child and the guardian will do anything in the world, far beyond normal limits. Zuko did not need such an enemy.

Zuko hesitated for a moment before he nodded. "Agreed. You may remain a military advisor for me under strict guard. You and your work will be heavily monitored for the slightest sign of disloyalty. Your son and daughter will be monitored as well. Now, I have other labors to attend to. You can report tomorrow to Chamberlain Simarik for orders. I shall give you the rest of the day to spend time with your family. They have their father back," he said as the guards untied Zhao. "A fat fox is easier to keep control then a lean wolf," he thought to himself.

Zhao knelt still there, a broken man just given a new lease on life. "May I wish your majesty many years of happiness on the throne," he bowed gracefully.

Zuko nodded. "You had better. It's in my will. Should I die accidentally, your entire family dies with me. Consider it insurance."

"I would expect nothing less." Zhao bowed. Zuko clapped his hands and from an ante-chamber, two children were shown in. Thirteen year old Katana and her seven year old brother ran to their father, kneeling down by his side.

"We want to die with you, Father!" Orli begged tearfully, his small body shaking with terror. He looked to be around Aiiro's age. That must have been why Zhao had held back when he had been torturing Aiiro. Yes, Zhao had stopped entirely when Aiiro had called out "Father." Zuko marveled that even monsters had souls.

"Quiet, boy. No one is going to die. What gives you a silly idea like that? Everything is fine," Zhao said gruffly, trying to hide his emotion. That fiend truly cared about his children. How was that even possible?

"But the guards said…" Katannah whimpered, clutching her father's waist, tears streaming from her brown eyes.

"That doesn't matter. This was all some misunderstanding. The Fire Lord has cleared everything up and generously offered me a place in his staff," Zhao said, holding both his children. He held his head high and his voice was steady. No one could turn a situation better then Zhao. "I think we should thank him."

Zuko watched as all three members of the rival clan kowtowed again to the throne. He looked around at the faces of the court. Many faces were openly shocked at the verdict of the Fire Lord. Zuko was aware that the vast majority of trials ended in guilty verdicts but not under his rule. Zuko would bring in an era of justice and mercy.

"Thank you, your majesty. Your kindness shall never be forgotten," Katannah said, bowing deeply. Zuko studied the pert girl and marveled at her resemblance to her father. At least she had escaped the simian-like hair. "May Agni bless you with never-ending happiness." She had inherited his glib tongue though.

"Ummm, thank you, young Zhao spawn. Now, run along. The servants can see you to rooms," Zuko mumbled. He had pardoned Zhao and his offspring but he did not want to see them again. He wanted to put his entire painful past behind him forever.

As the three members of the clan were escorted from the room, Zuko noticed the puzzled stares of the entire court, who must have wondered why Zuko had been so lenient. Hotaru and Mother were the most confused.

"Brother, have you gone stark raving mad?" Hotaru finally whispered as the former prisoners were allowed to leave the throne room. "You think showing mercy will do anything to change that monster's heart?"

"Your Majesty, foreign ambassadors may see this an indication that the Fire Lord is soft on crime. It might be wise to reconsider your wise choice," Setau whispered, looking nervous.

"To keep the Fire nation from being swallowed by a cruel tyrant with no restraint, I slew my own flesh and blood. Does anyone doubt I will do the same to any enemy of the Fire Nation?" Zuko challenged, feeling anger rising in him. He forced himself to choke it down, not wanting to have a tantrum in his own throne room. Somehow, Aang's sacrifice had left him calmer.

"Your Majesty, I misspoke," Setau said, bowing deeply. "I present my most humble apologies."

"Don't think I am afraid to do what I must. The Fire Nation's best interest is my one guide. My only wish is to see it prosperous, mighty and happy. Anyone who raises a hand against my people shall suffer death, even if I must kill the fiend myself. I just take no pleasure in killing."

Zuko looked to Uncle, who nodded encouragingly. If Zuko's real father approved, then the young monarch had truly made the right choice. "You are all hand-picked by me to rule this nation. I can't think of anyone better to choose and I am confident in you. I only ask that you remember jurisprudence. Fire Nation blood is precious and should not be wasted. We all have our moments when we are helpless. That's why when you have the position of power, cultivate mercy and renewal. You'll reap the rewards."

He looked around the court, one by one and found faces of respect staring back at him. "Now, if my most beloved court will excuse me, I have a family to attend to and a young Prince to educate."

* * *

"Can't sleep?" Zhao asked, hearing footsteps as he watched the stars come out in the inky black sky. He had never realized how beautiful the night sky was until now. His former master Jeong-Jeong had often made him stare at the sky, but Zhao had always been too impatient to notice it. It took seeing the sky through barred windows to truly make him appreciate his destiny.

"Yes Father. May I sit with you?" Katannah asked, her large brown eyes shining. Zhao marveled at how beautiful his daughter was. She was the very image of what a proper Fire Nation girl should be, strong, elegant and intelligent.

"All right. Just for a few moments. Are you all right?" Zhao asked, motioning for his daughter to approach. Katannah knelt down by Zhao's feet, her long hair plaited into two braids. She looked so much older then he remembered when he had seen her a year ago. In fact, she was almost a woman. Soon he'd be arranging a marriage for her.

"Yes Father. I just wanted to see you again," the young girl replied, her eyes bright.

"Well, here I am. Is your brother still sleeping?" Zhao asked, finding himself comforted by Katannah's presence. Ever since the age of five, she had been his little chatelaine.

"Yes. He was so happy that you were home that I could barely get him into his room. But don't worry, warm milk gets him every time. The little scamp is most likely dreaming of fresh mischief," Katannah said with an affectionate smile.

"There will be no more mischief, Tani. I've read quite a few letters from your tutors and I promise that things are going to be quite different. I expect better behavior from both of you or things will not go well," Zhao said in a harder tone. The teachers had written that Orli was an intelligent young boy with much potential, but also an incorrigible mischief-maker with an acid tongue and a chip on his shoulder. Katannah herself was an excellent student but often got distracted. "Now that I am stationed here in Azar, I plan to direct your education personally."

"That will be a big shock for Orli. He isn't used to having you around. We miss you so much. We thought…I thought they would kill you." Katannah's calm façade cracked a bit.

"Agni's children do not fear death, Tani. We only seek to die with honor," Zhao said sternly, softening his harsh words with Katanna's childhood nickname.

"I apologize for my weakness, Father. I should not have worried about being alone," Katannah said, bowing her head so that her braids flopped down her shoulders.

With a finger, Zhao lifted Katannah's chin. "If they would have killed me, but spared you and Orli, what would you have done?" he asked, staring into his daughter's eyes.

"I would have done everything to avenge your name. I would have made sure Orli was cared for and well trained and I'd regain our family honor," Katannah answered proudly, showing her noble heritage. She held herself even straighter.

"Then you would have never been alone. But that's irrelevant. The point is, the situation has been salvaged nicely. I managed to live and keep my honor. Hence, there is no reason to dwell upon the past. I have many plans for the future."

"Yes Father. I must ask how you survived the Fire Lord's wrath? What did you do?" the young girl asked, her brown eyes wide.

"Tani, my dear girl, never underestimate your father. Only the Gods could truly stop your father. The Fire Lord would never execute a loyal member to his nation," Zhao lied to his daughter. He understood that he was under guard and anything he said would be reported back to the royal family. That boy might have been weak, soft and cowardly, but he wasn't stupid. There would be no further chances. He would be watched closely and spied on, so he would have to tread carefully. For now though, he was satisfied.

"One would have to be blind not to see what a hero you are," Katannah said sweetly. Zhao smiled at his daughter's innocence. He truly had no idea why Zuko had spared him. Was the boy too weak to kill him? Was it pity? Was it a show of strength?

Zhao didn't care to know. It did not matter, he had managed to come out on top and he could work from here. Zuko obviously respected Zhao's power enough to keep him in a position of power. A military advisor was excellent position considering the other choice had been the stake.

Zhao could not touch the Fire Throne, but there was so much he could do now that he had partial freedom. Perhaps he could mend the ties between the royal family and himself, gaining more power by another way. Katannah was a beautiful girl, nearly thirteen. Another year and she'd make a fine Empress. Yes, Zhao could be the grandfather to the next Fire Lord. Zhao had patience. He had a good position in the center of power. He had knowledge hidden away. He had a young master who was soft-hearted and hopefully malleable. There were still many possibilities in front of him.

AN-How much do you want to kill me for Zhao's verdict? What else did you think? Next time, Aiiro, the Water Tribe siblings and Zuko start feeling the weight as Downfall begins!


	17. Sound of Silence

All right, I'd like to wish everyone a happy and enjoyable premiere. Hotaru was very interested in seeing what Zuko's real sister is like. So far, she's terrified and so glad that they belong to Alternate universes. Aiiro is also horrified by her and has a bad feeling that things are going to get tougher for his Master. Well, we all know that no matter how (OMG cool, powerful, talented, brilliant) unique Azula is, I think I speak for all of us when I say Zuko for Fire Lord and creators, please, make Zuko's life get better and don't kill off Iroh! Although Azula is an amazing warrior who managed to be pretty sneaky as well as completely destroy her brother.

All right, there is a quote from Matti Shmuelivitch, who died a hero for his country and was hanged for fighting against tyranny, oppression and murder under a brutal regime. I named the water tribe warrior Matti after him.

I'd like to dedicate this story to a four very special people, because you all mean so much to me. (Nearly everyone who reviews will get a dedication eventually, and I adore you all) To Spleef, Cala, Superlazygal and ME, you are amazing people and I adore you. **ME, write your email address in a review**, I'd like to talk to you. Special thanks to Sarah Nev and Melodee for helping me with spelling and grammar. Now, without further delay, the story, which doesn't belong to me, but people much smarter. The person to get me to 300 reviews gets a special prize!

**The Sound of Silence**

Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence.

--Simon and Garfunkel

"Your highness, are you paying attention?" Miss Hyun asked for the fifth time. Aiiro looked up from his writing tablet and sighed. He liked Miss Hyun; she was very pretty and kind. She was a fun teacher and she did not hit him like Teacher Fukida. She told wonderful stories about her family.

Some stories were sad, like her great-grandfather who was an alchemist captured by the Earth Kingdom. "Doctor Shaanar was tortured, but he would not reveal how to read his notes. His precious research died with him," she told him sadly. "He left behind mountains of parchments, but they were all blank. Doctor Shaanar died a bare footnote in history, when he should have been a hero."

Other stories were happy, especially the ones about her six brothers and the way they would tease her. "I am the only female and my brothers always threatened they would send me away and get another brother instead." Miss Hyun would giggle about how the seven of them would go on great adventures at their summer estate. They would explore caves, sleep in the woods all night and pick berries. Aiiro liked hearing about Miss Hyun's family, since he had no one left from his old life. He really did pay attention to these stories but the moment Miss Hyun returned to lessons, he still found his attention wandering.

Aiiro had gotten used to life at the palace. It was different from the world he had left behind. First of all, everything was made of metal, stone and wooden, not skin and ice. Aiiro had not enjoyed having huge walls around him but Master had explained that it was for his own protection. Aiiro had to admit the shiny metals and stone, the beautiful tapestries and the new toys were very nice, even if they were so strange.

Then there were servants. Aiiro had heard stories about servants in stories but having them was very different. It was interesting to see all these Fire Nation people who seemed to exist only to serve the royal family. Aiiro had offered to help clean and cook but the servants had stared at him as if he had sprouted a tail. They said that a prince should not dare do such menial tasks. The Water Tribe boy had always done chores back at home…well, at the South Pole. The palace was his home now.

Aiiro had not understood why this people took care of him till Miss Hyun explained to him the system of service. These people had jobs, like hunters or healers. Their job was to take care of the royal family, and in their eyes, Aiiro was royalty. Aiiro didn't know if he was a prince now, but if Master said he was then it must be true.

Aiiro had a set schedule every day. He would be awoken from his bed and dressed in fresh red clothing. A morning meal would be served and then Miss Hyun would study with him all day. Aiiro would then be returned to eat dinner with Master and spend some time talking before bedtime.

Aiiro supposed it was not a bad schedule. He had no chores to do and he had an endless amount of toys to play with. He had beautiful gardens to run in and he was never hungry. Aiiro did not know why he felt like he had a hole in his heart during those long hours when Master could not be around.

Today was like any other day. Miss Hyun was trying to teach Aiiro and the young boy was trying to find any excuse to have fun. If he had had his friends with him, he would have enjoyed the lessons so much more.The palace was too quiet. Back in the village, he would be penguin sliding with Yullik and the others.

Sometimes at night, he wondered where his old friends were. He dared not ask what happened to the village because he did not want to know the answer. Aiiro had already figured out that it was best not to think of bad things during happy times. He never knew when the happy times would end. Yet, once in a while he would daydream about the village. He would wonder what happened to Sokka, Katara, Uncle Hakoda and all the other warriors of the village. He knew he was not supposed to pray to Sedna anymore, but sometimes at night in the moonlight, he would forget about Agni and worship the goddess of the frozen lands.

Also, there was a worse problem. As interesting as Miss Hyun tried to make it, Aiiro did not enjoy the mathematics part of his lesson. Sums were so very boring. "If there are ten squads of warriors, with eight warriors in each squad, how many warriors are there in total?" Miss Hyun would ask, while Aiiro would dutifully answer. It was like counting sea-prunes, how boring!

"Can't we listen to more stories about your family?" he had pleaded, trying to earn a reprieve from the mindless routine of the schoolroom.

"After you finish your lessons," was the firm reply of his teacher, her arms folded determinedly. "Now, off to your lessons."

Soon Aiiro was distracted by the sounds of shouts outside the window. It sounded like something far more interesting then sums was going outside the palace. He could hear jeering and cheering outside. It sounded like the festivals Miss Hyun used to attend with her brothers. "What's all the shouting, Miss Hyun?" he asked curiously, eager to break the monotony.

"It is nothing important, your highness. Back to work. Your patron, the Fire Lord wants you to be well educated," the tutor said, her voice growing tighter. She seemed a bit worried about something. Her amber eyes kept nervously flitting over to the window.

"I do not like sums. I wish to learn more combat. I want to be just like Master! He is a great warrior, you know," Aiiro said, folding his arms. He knew he should be more respectful to his new teacher, but she was the same age as Sokka or Master. She seemed far too young and nice to be a teacher.

"Your highness, I am well aware of his Majesty being a great warrior. He is the Supreme commander of our nation's armies. He is also our most wise lord who makes the laws that govern us. If you wish to be a good Water Chief yourself someday, you must pay attention to your lessons. Besides, your highness was commanded to study. Surely, you don't wish to disobey your guardian?" Miss Hyun replied, patting Aiiro's head affectionately. Her eyes were still concentrating on the window.

"No, Miss Hyun," Aiiro conceded. "Can't I just see what is going on outside? It would only take a moment. Then I'll be good the rest of the day," he pleaded, raising his eyes to her and giving her a look of sadness. Whenever he did that to Master, Aiiro almost always got what he wanted.

"I said no! What is happening outside is not something for children. Do you wish me to send a message to His Majesty that you are misbehaving?" Miss Hyun asked sharply, which was not her usual behavior. Aiiro had misbehaved before and she had always gently reminded him to obey. What was happening outside must be really interesting for her to be so anxious about it.

Yet, was it worth the risk? Aiiro sighed and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Miss Hyun. I'll be good now," he said. He really did not want Master to find out he was misbehaving. Although Master had never punished him, Aiiro did not ever want to anger his owner. Master protected him and Aiiro had to make sure that it stayed that way. Master could throw him away if he got tired of him and Aiiro would have no where to go.

"I'm happy to hear that, your highness. I know His Majesty would agree with me. Now, if you finish your lessons to my satisfaction, we can go sit in the peach garden for a bit. We can pick some fruit and bring them to His Majesty," Miss Hyun said in a more gentle tone.

"Yes, Miss Hyun. Can we also ride a rhino?" Aiiro asked, bending his head over his work. He could still hear the shouting from outside the window.

"The polite form is 'May we' and yes, we may, my dear young student," his teacher answered sweetly, as she returned to her table.

Of course, Aiiro was not that easily distracted. After a few minutes when Miss Hyun was busy, the young pupil put down his brush and tiptoed to the window. Although Aiiro feared leaving the safety of his enormous new home, he reasoned it would not be much danger. Aiiro and Master had often sat on a balcony, looking over the city. Master would point out important temples and buildings, while Aiiro would marvel at the strange, terrifying and beautiful nation. What was the harm in one peek?

Outside the window, Aiiro could see the entire city of Azar from over the wall. It was just as enormous as he remembered, with gigantic stone buildings that didn't melt and pathways called streets. He had never seen so many people living in one place. He had also never known there were so many people in the world.

The streets below the palace were filled with crowds of people yelling something. Aiiro shuddered as he noticed them. They looked so scary and angry, just as horrible as they had been when Aiiro had been chained with Master and Aang. Aiiro felt his heartbeat grow louder in his ears as he stared down at the road leading to the palace.

Coming up the road were barred wagons, just the one he had been tied into. He remembered the heavy chains binding him inside. He remembered the hateful shouts of the people. As the procession moved along, Aiiro got a better look at what is going on. Inside the prison wagons were frightened prisoners, huddled together helplessly. Aiiro was too far away to see who those prisoners were, but he could see some of them wore blue parkas. They were prisoners from the Water Tribe. They were at the mercy of the mob.

The hungry, cruel mob that thirsted for blood. They would find him, they would catch Aiiro and they would tear him to bits. Aiiro was not safe anywhere, they would find him too!

Images of eggs flying and hitting his skin, the cold slime creeping down into his very soul. He could feel the chains around his body, weighing him down like anchors and biting into his flesh. He was so hungry and tired and cold, he was all alone! They would lock him up in a smelly closet, they would put him a cage and pull him through the streets, and then the mob would get him. They threw eggs and stones at him; they wanted to hurt him just like they hurt everyone else in his life. "NOO!" he yelled, as he felt his chest tighten up.

"Your Highness, get away from that window!" a voice commanded. Aiiro vaguely remembered who the voice was, but he could not trust anyone! The pirates and the cruel people would catch him; they would kill him just like they had killed Aiiro's parents.

"Don't hurt me, please just don't hurt me. Don't let them get me," Aiiro begged, beginning to wheeze. He could not breathe as images of screaming friends and angry crowd filled his mind.

"Prince Aiiro, I won't hurt you! Please, calm down!" a voice pleaded, her voice shaking. Aiiro opened his eyes and only saw red everywhere. Red fire, red-clad people, like the red blood on the snow. "Someone get the Fire Lord!"

"I don't want to die!" He had to get away from everyone, before they caught him again. Anyone who wore red was the enemy. Aiiro was alone. No one could protect him.

Memories flooded his head, making him choke even more. He remembered being grabbed out of his bed and tied up. He could still hear the screaming and crying as his village was sacked. _Keep moving and no one dies…stupid peasants…he's paying us to capture you, not feed you…take that boy, he'll do…I'll teach you some respect…_the pirate's voices whispered in his ears. He remembered pounding on the doors of the closet, wondering if he would starve to death. He did not want to show fear but he had been so terrified. Would anyone save him?

He remembered seeing his master for the first time and wondering if the scarred boy would eat him. The chains were so heavy…Aiiro could not move. His whole body hurt. He just wanted to see his family again! _Trying to escape? You had better learn your place_… the guard had said when Aiiro tried to steal the knife. After that came the pain. Aiiro had cried, wondering how much more pain he would be forced to endure.

Then Master came and everything got better. Master had told everyone not to hurt him, Master had protected him. He was kind to him. Aiiro knew he was Fire Nation but there was something about him that made Aiiro feel sheltered.

Yet when he had finally started to feel safe with Master, everything had gone so much worse. _Well, little boy, watch what I can do to your precious little prince_… That cruel Fire Nation man, Zhao was his name. He was hurting Master! Aiiro had no idea why anyone would want to hurt his beloved Master, but that evil man was enjoying hurting him!

_Beg me or I snap his neck in front of you…_Aiiro was so scared, his breath was catching in his breath. He had nowhere to hide; the entire world was against him. He would never see his loved ones again.

_A little child, you think you can stop me... _Aiiro was powerless, no one could save him. He knew he could do nothing. The Fire Nation was too big and powerful to fight. It was hopeless.

_Bravery will only get you more pain. I could kill you for what you did. I could beat you within an inch of your worthless little life…_He was going to die! He had only been defending himself. He had not meant to get into trouble, he just had to do something.

_"I did say I would teach you a lesson, take the little beast to the wall and chain him up. _Aiiro remembered the blinding pain, screaming for mercy and only wanting the suffering to end. They would torture him more if they found him. He could feel the chains around him already. They were squeezing him so tightly, like a metal snake.

_Have you learned your lesson yet? _The cold voice, the evil man, he was going to get him. Aiiro was in danger, he had to hide. He had to find somewhere safe. Where could he run?

_I suppose it would be more fun to deal with a traitor. I prefer you in one piece so you can walk to the scaffold, but I'm sure we can make that walk just a little more uncomfortable…_Stop hurting Master! Master was the only one who could help him! Without him, Aiiro was finished

Then that awful mob…_Waterbending scum,_ they called him. Why did they hate him so? _Disgrace…Water savage…_Make them stop! He had done nothing to them and the crowd wanted him dead. Aiiro was sure they would have pulled him apart if they could. They were tossing things at him!

When they got to the palace, Aiiro had seen the heads of the other prisoners. They had no eyes, birds had eaten their flesh, yet they stared at Aiiro. "Soon, you will join us," they seemed to be saying. Aiiro knew seals couldn't live without their heads, and neither could humans. That was how he was going to die! The palace seemed to swallow everything in its size. Aiiro was next.

That horrible Zhao had made it even worse! …_Leave the Water Brat here. I'll deal with him late_r.… Master being dragged away, saying goodbye. They were going to kill Master! He could do nothing to protect his friend! Now Aiiro was truly alone.

All alone. He was a penguin among tiger seals, with no one to help him. He was going to die. Aiiro felt his breath catch more and more as adrenaline coursed through his veins. He was going to get captured and killed. "Master, please save me!"

* * *

"What should be done with the rebels of Shyam, your majesty?" Simarik asked, handing the young monarch a piece of parchment.

Zuko studied the paper. There had been an Earth Kingdom rebellion a few months ago, in the occupied mining towns. The rebel Earth-benders, inspired by that annoying Water Tribe wench had been incited to have a revolt. That idiotic and inept Warden Baqir had completely mismanaged the mission. According to soldiers, he had allowed the Water wench to completely provoke insurgency on the ship without punishing her. Happily, the prisoners had done him a service by drowning the fool.

Colonel Nitta, another relative of Zuko's mother had put down the rebellion with excellent efficiency. "The Water tribesmen will be sent to the mines. There aren't many survivors left to the town of Shyam, according to this. I suppose they can be placed as galley slaves on captured Earth Kingdom ships. We can use them for spying missions," Zuko mused to himself. He tried to suppress a yawn. He had stayed up working on papers again and had barely slept in days. His life was devoted to his people. He would rest when there was stability.

"Brilliant, my liege. Shall I order the prisoners brought in?" asked Setau, his eyes narrowed with amusement. "I should like to see the ones who bested Baqir." Zuko could see the resemblance between himself and his cousin. They both liked poetic irony.

The other members of the council nodded agreement. "It would be amusing to see the mighty rebels who bested the fool," said Simarik with a grin.

Zuko nodded his agreement. "Just the ones that seem to be the leaders or the ones who smell the least. I have no wish for all of them to sully up my throne room. The Earth Kingdom ambassadors should be arriving soon, they don't need to see this," he commanded reluctantly. Zuko had to admit, he did not like seeing prisoners suffer very much. He just couldn't allow anyone else to know that. The war had to be won soon so Zuko could start doing some of the projects he had dreamed of doing. He wanted to found universities and schools, places where all Fire Nation children could have a fine education.

A few moments later, six prisoners were brought in, heavily chained and restrained by sword wielding soldiers. Most of them were full grown men, but Zuko was amazed to see one of the leaders of the Shyam rebellion was no older then he was.

As the prisoners were forced to their knees before the Fire Lord, Zuko watched the court smirk. Even the hand-picked advisors Zuko had selected for their moderation hated all other nations. He wondered how he would ever reunite nations that truly hated each other.

"You are young to be a rebel," Zuko spoke up, as the guards allowed the prisoners to face their captor. He supposed the same could be sad for him; he was young to be ruling as well.

"You stole our lands, our people and our hope. What choice do we have but to rebel?" spat the green-eyed youth, his long brown hair falling into his eyes. The chains weighed him down, bending him nearly in half like an old man.

"We need those mines. You wouldn't sell it to us. So we had to take them. Now, perhaps we can show mercy to you. If you are willing to cooperate, of course," Zuko said, moved by their plight. He had no need to be heavy-handed if he could return their dignity. It had worked so far with Zhao. Zuko was aware that the blaggard was most likely scheming but at least Zuko had occupied him with other goals to keep him busy. That and round-the-clock guards kept Zuko's peace of mind in tact.

"You killed my father! You took him away from me for five years and stuck him in a smelly prison for fighting for his home. I spent years all alone without a father around. You robbed me of that! I don't need your pity. Where was your pity when your brave Colonel Nitta burnt our towns to the ground? He massacred thousands of men, women and children!" the youth replied, his green eyes simmering with fury.

Zuko was instantly nauseous. He was well aware of the cost of war, but he still hated to hear about it. He would be having a ceremony celebrating Colonel Nitta's achievements at tonight's banquet. He was well aware of the amount of blood lay in the cost of a victory. Being Fire Lord was complicated.

"Watch your tongue, peasant when you face Agni's anointed one," Setau growled, flames dancing around his finger tips. His face was darkened with hatred. "You can so easily lose it."

"You are going to kill me anyway. What have I got to lose?" The youth asked defiantly. "Agni's anointed one has left us with no hope. You destroyed everything, you took our mines away, you took our homes away, you robbed of our freedom, you thugs without honor…" he continued until one of the soldiers stopped him with the a spear butt to the stomach. The boy doubled over in pain. Zuko waved the soldier away; he did not need to see this.

"And what are Water Tribe warriors doing so far away from the poles?" Zuko questioned, changing the subject as he stared down at the prisoners. None of the Water Tribe men seemed eager to talk. "Are you collaborating with the other kingdom?"

'The idea for which we are all fighting, for which we left our homes and our families, for which we took up arms is to free ourselves from the constant threat of slavery and death. This will be done, even if you imprison and execute all of our warriors," one of the younger men said defiantly. "Deep down, you know we aren't criminals. Deep down, you know the aspiration of the Water Tribe for freedom will never be suppressed! Not by murder! Not by torture, not by slavery and not by hanging us!"

"Matti, don't give him the satisfaction," whispered another one of the warriors, looking defiant.

Zuko sighed, knowing he would have to torture them for information quite soon. He debated how to go about this properly. He supposed he could have one of the Najwa interrogation masters deal with them in another location. Zuko was well-aware of the talents of the Najwa, young Fire Nation women trained in the arts of torture, espionage and interrogation. None of their victims had lived long enough to provide confirmation of their impressive talents, which was testimony unto itself. "This is your last chance to speak freely," he forced himself to say.

"Where are our children and families?" suddenly spoke up another one of them, a tall, broad-shouldered man with dreadlocks who looked mildly familiar. Had Zuko ever seen him before?

"Your children?" Zuko repeated, confused. It took him a moment to remember that he had kidnapped the Southern Water village that protected Aang. He had not given the Water refugees the honor of his interest in quite a bit. Considering how cruel that action had been, it should have been on his mind. He would have to remedy that as soon as possible.

"According to information, the pirates of the Moon Blade captured a group of Water tribe members under your instructions. Where are our families?" asked the man again, his voice cold.

"They are under my protection and are safe. I have not mistreated them," he said, glad Hotaru was not in the room. He somehow doubted Hotaru could say the same thing, considering the fact that she had split open that Water boy's back. Speaking of which, what had happened to the girl and boy with the Avatar? He had never bothered to ask.

Before the prisoners could respond, the attention of the court was taken by a commotion going on outside. "It's an emergency!" someone was yelling, over the voices of the guards.

"What is going on? Show that person in," Zuko growled, wondering what was going on. He did not like the word emergency. Fire Lords did not have emergencies; they had major crises where lives hung on the balance. He had not been Fire Lord a month yet, could his good luck have run out already?

The guards opened the curtained doors with great flourish. A second later, one of Aiiro's nursemaids ran into the room, falling to her knees before the throne. "Prince Aiiro, he's sick," Lady Ehma exclaimed, her eyes frantic. "He saw the mob outside the palace and he got frightened. Please, your majesty, he's pleading for you. He won't let anyone get near him," she beseeched, her long brown braids flopping about helplessly.

"Aiiro!" Zuko leapt to his feet. "Council dismissed!" His blood ran cold at the nursemaid's words. What could have happened to Aiiro? The mob could not have seen him and besides, Aiiro was Fire Nation now.

"Aiiro? That's a Water tribe name. That's the name of the son of my wife's cousin," one of the Water Tribe men spoke up, his face creasing with worry. "Is he hurt?"

"Hakoda, quiet. It won't help," another said softly. "It's probably not him. Most likely some Fire Prince who needs his nose wiped."

"If it is our Aiiro, then I can help him. Please, your majesty, have mercy on a child. If you do have my cousin, then let me speak to him. Don't keep him locked up all alone. He needs his family," Hakoda begged, finally showing some fear in his bearing.

Zuko ignored the terror beating in his heart. He now understood what Aiiro had most likely seen. Zuko was holding his ward's biological family as prisoners. If Aiiro saw what his Master had done, he might hate him. Zuko could not allow that to happen! "Refer all important matters to my uncle. I'll deal with the prisoners later," he called over his shoulder as he swept out of the room, eager to protect his little ward from more pain. Perhaps he could be more lenient with Aiiro's tribesman but they had to be kept away from Aiiro.

He was running as quickly as he could, which wasn't fast enough considering he was loaded down with royal regalia. "Get a healer!" he called to Ehma, who was following him closely. Zuko had always marveled at Aiiro's coping ability. Had he overestimated the child's resilience to all the terror he had undergone? Had he failed Aiiro?

It seemed forever to arrive two wings down to Aiiro's schoolroom. When he arrived, the other servants were milling about nervously, unsure what to do for their young master. Zuko's eyes quickly found Aiiro. The poor child was a frightened heap of terror, huddled in the corner. He was wheezing as he tried to curl up into a ball. "Don't hurt me," he kept pleading desperately, getting more hysterical as he heard Zuko's footsteps. "Just don't kill me."

Zuko knelt down next to him. The child tried to scoot away but Zuko captured the struggling child in his arms. "Aiiro, it's me. It's Pr..Fi…it's Master. Calm down, no one is going to hurt you," he soothed as Aiiro tried to escape.

Aiiro shuddered in Zuko's arms, still struggling to breathe. "Master?" he hiccupped, looking bedraggled. "The mob!"

"Hush, it's going to be all right," Zuko whispered, enveloping Aiiro in a warm embrace. "Everything is fine. There is no mob in here. It's me. It's just me. You are safe. Just breathe," he instructed gently.

Aiiro kept sobbing and shuddering through every breath. "I can't breathe," he whimpered, as he gasped for air. "I'm scared." The boy would still not stop shaking.

Zuko was panicking himself; he had no idea what to do. "Just breathe with me, Aiiro. Feel me breathing? Nice and deep. That's how you need to breathe. If you are scared, just listen to my voice. I will not let anyone touch you. Everything is all right. You are safe. You are protected. I am here," he kept repeating, as he coaxed the boy into breathing properly.

Aiiro wheezed again, his small body racked with sobs. "I can't!" he coughed as he tried to relax.

"You can and you will. Look around you. Everyone in this room is here to help you. I am here. There is no reason to be hysterical," Zuko said in a firm voice as he cradled the trembling Aiiro. "Everything is fine. I am holding you."

"Your Majesty?" a voice spoke up. Healer Niu was behind the monarch. Her elderly features instantly set Zuko at ease. The woman was a miracle worker, the best physician in the entire kingdom. "I need to examine him."

Zuko looked back at Aiiro, who shuddered and shook his head. "Please…no," he begged through his gasping for breath, clutching Zuko for dear life. He was still so frightened. Zuko motioned for the healer to back away.

The healer reached into one of her kimono pockets, and removed a small bottle of clear fluid. "This is a sedative. Hold it under his nose and let him breathe it in. It will help him calm down. I can examine him better then," the elderly healer said softly, as she opened it.

Zuko nodded. "Aiiro, you heard the healer. This is going to make you feel better. It will make you feel sleepy and peaceful," he explained, taking the bottle and positioning Aiiro so he could breathe in the fumes.

"If I go to sleep, they will get me," the small boy fretted as he struggled for breath.

Zuko tightened his grip on his ward. "How often do you need to hear it? I am not leaving you. You are completely safe. No one is going to get you. Now you are going to breathe this in and rest. That's an order, do you hear me?" he said firmly, unsure what else to do.

Strangely enough, that seemed to reassure Aiiro, who took a deep sniff of the sweet smelling liquid. "All right, Master." His blue eyes bored into Zuko's own eyes, searching for security. "You'll keep me safe." Zuko nodded, trying to forgive the irony of cuddling one Water tribe member while holding his nation captive. He was only one man; he could only do so much.

Within a long tense moment, Aiiro's eyes had glazed over. "Everything looks so strange, Master. I feel odd too," the small boy whispered as his eyes began flitting close.

"You are fine. I'm right here. Close your eyes and relax. There is no danger," Zuko said, as he placed the bottle down and supported Aiiro with both arms. He gently rocked him back and forth, eager for the traumatized child to find some rest. Finally, Aiiro's breathing grew deeper as he lost consciousness. "I would never leave you. You are mine," he kept repeating, soothing the poor child into rest. He had to keep him safe.

As soon as the child was asleep, Zuko glared up at Aiiro's staff. "How the hell did this happen?" he asked, finally resorting to swearing in his frustration. How could his strong little Aiiro have been reduced to a nervous wreck? "When I had breakfast with him, he was fine."

Aiiro's tutor, Hyun stepped forward out of the shadows and fell to her knees before Zuko, pressing her forehead to the floor. "It was my fault, your majesty. Prince Aiiro heard the prisoners being transported and got curious. I scolded him and told him to mind his studies, but I didn't have him leave the school room. I thought if I didn't make a big deal over it, Aiiro would lose interest. For that mistake, I have no defense." Her voice shook as she spoke, but she forced herself to keep her tone level.

Zuko bit his lip. He had a pretty good idea of what memories were brought back at the sight. Aiiro had hinted many times of his terror of the common masses, but now everything had been brought to a head. "What happened after?" he asked shortly.

"When I returned to work on my notes, he must have sneaked over to the window. By the time I heard him screaming, it was too late. I tried to talk to him, but he just broke down. I went to get Healer Niu and have returned to face whatever punishment you deem proper for failing in my duties," she ended softly.

Zuko was murderously furious. It would be easiest to say it had been all Hyun's fault! He needed someone to blame for all the sorrow Aiiro had to go through and anyone would be the scapegoat. He understood that this was no one's actual fault but he had to admit, he knew the biggest culprit was him. He was the one who had Aiiro kidnapped and thrust into this inferno. "Rise. We'll discuss that later. First, I need to have this damage undone," he growled off-handedly, as the schoolmistress cowered under his fury.

"He will be all right, your majesty? He's so young, he should recover?" Hyun asked, raising her eyes up. They were filled with tears. "He's just…so innocent and fragile. He deserves to be happy."

Zuko understood entirely how she felt; he hated seeing poor Aiiro so miserable himself. "He needs to be protected. He has been through a lot," he said, smoothing back Aiiro's hair.

"More then any child should go through, your majesty," Hyun agreed, reaching out a hesitant hand to touch Aiiro's shoulder, before remembering her place and withdrawing. "He's a very special little boy."

Zuko nodded, staring into his foster child's pale face. Healer Niu coughed and indicated she wished to examine her patient. Zuko pulled away, unwilling to let anyone touch him. "I'll carry him to my chambers myself. You can examine him there," he said. The Dragon Turret faced the inner gardens, a sight that would not traumatize the poor child. Zuko would not allow Aiiro to be hurt again.

He lifted Aiiro up and left the room with the rest of his retinue. As the group was walking back to the other side of the palace to the Dragon Turret, Zuko was performing mental flagellation. How could he have let this happen? Zuko should have been more careful, he should have consulted Uncle on how to care for children. He noticed now that Aiiro had lost a lot of weight, he was even lighter then Zuko remembered. How could Zuko have missed so much information? He should have been more careful with him.

As he passed through one of the outside halls by the throne room he saw the prisoners being corralled together as they waited to be questioned by the Najwa. The Water Tribe man named Hakoda was at the edge. Zuko had forgotten that they would be there. He should have taken another route.

Hakoda's eyes widened when he saw the small person in Zuko's arms. The young monarch could only imagine what was going through the captive's mind as he saw the Fire Lord clutching a child. "That's Aiiro!" he exclaimed. "What did you do to him? He's just a child! You killed him!" The guards restrained the prisoner before he could take a step forward. "Murderer!"

Zuko raised his chin and continued walking, ignoring the prisoner. His first priority was Aiiro's safety. He was glad the child was sedated and completely oblivious to other events. "Aren't you going to do something?" one servant asked. "I suggest cutting out his tongue."

Zuko stared down at the helpless lightweight in his arms. "Cancel the interrogation for today. You can begin tomorrow. Have the prisoners taken to the dungeon and given a warm meal," he whispered back. For Aiiro's sake, he would show mercy for now. He could feel his good luck shattering already.

* * *

Devdan stared out the window of his palanquin, at the enormous buildings rising up over his head. "So this is the big bad city of Azar. Somehow I would have expected it to look more like the underworld and less like a version of Ba Xing Xe," the youth said, stretching out a long limb over his head. It had been a long journey and the young Earth Kingdomite was eager to enjoy himself again with a nice hot bath.

"Will you be serious, younger brother? We are on a mission from his Majesty, High King Venkat of Ba Xing Xe. This isn't some pleasure expedition," snapped the older youth with anger in his brown eyes.

"Gramps made it clear what he wanted, Prince Kalyan. You don't need to worry so much. Though I think you enjoy worrying. I barely get to see you smile. Do you even have that ability?" Devdan responded, winking roguishly.

"The future High King has no reason to smile, _assistant_, when our nation is at war. Now if you don't quiet yourself, I shall order you gagged." The older youth puffed himself up angrily.

"Can I have the gag around my eyes and ears too? Then I can take a nap," Devdan fired back.

"Devdan! We are here to secure the future of the world. Now that the Avatar is lost again, matters have been brought to a head. If we cannot secure peace before midsummer, that infernal comet will give these blasted burn-addicts the power to break down the walls of our city. Do you want that to happen?" Prince Kalyan demanded, his brown eyes colder then the winter soil.

"That's the eighth time you've made that speech today, Kali. Surely, I hope the future High King won't be as long-winded all the time. You're the heir. I'm the spare. So spare me your pompous speeches."

Prince Kalyan glared at his brother furiously. "How dare you! I am your future King. You know, the one who actually has some responsibility? You are such an idiot sometimes. Don't you even care about your people? The one whose taxes go to financing those little pleasure expeditions you so love to take!" Kalyan demanded.

"I know my duty. I've done it a hundred times already. The Fire Lord is a mere child, he's sixteen and he's spent the last two of them banished. He and his sister will not be a problem to manage," Devdan said with a cruel smile as he closed his eyes. Little chips of rock rose from the floor and whirled around his fingers. "In fact, I look forward to meeting them both. I think it will be enlightening."

He smiled as each rock exploded.

* * *

AN/What do you think of the new character? Anything else you want to see? H Next chapter, more Zhao, more Zuko and Aiiro time and Devdan meets the royal family. A dear reviewer of mine gave off the following comment on my story. "Well, look at your hero. Zuko is the kind of guy who's just begging for redemption, and you turn him to the dark side. Even when he gets that second chance, he carries it out in such a way that he is convinced of his goodness, even as the world is coming under his heel." Tell me if you agree. 


	18. Heaven on their Minds

Okay, chapter 18 is here! One scene took me a really long time to write and it was midterm season, sorry for the delay. Okay, good news, Sokka and Katara are in this chapter, so you get to meet them. Second, we have some interesting interactions between people, old and new.

Okay, special thanks goes to Kawwii Lyn, who is my new friend. Okay, I'm about to break the natural laws of Hotspur-land and pimp fics.

One is an amazing piece called "Providence" by Superlazygirl who is by far one of the best writers on the fandom.

Another is "Playing With Fire" by Me-Obviously. Well-written, funny, original and worth your time. So march right over to her!

Anything by Cala Anna Morishku, she's talented, independent thinking and her ideas are quite well thought of.

The other is Spleef's "Hot Water" at fichaven. Org although you can also find her here. Why am I, the champion of the anti-Zutara front pimping it? Because it's a mature and well written fic, so just pretend it's an AU and everyone goes home happy. Her art is even better, definitely worth checking out. Her research helped this logic come to being.  
Huge shout-out to ME and Lunny, two of my favorite reviewers who I shamefully neglect and CelticGoddess who is my new center of sanity. Also thanks to my editor SarahNev who rocks immensely. Now, off to reading.

**Heaven on their Minds**

I am frightened by the crowd.  
For we are getting much too loud.  
And they'll crush us if we go too far.  
If they go too far...  
--Jesus Christ Superstar (no offense to Christian meant)

Devdan stretched leisurely at the ambassador's quarters he had been granted. The Fire Nation may be bloodthirsty bastards but they definitely knew how to treat a man. The crimson rooms were elegant and tasteful, the food provided was delicious and the view from his apartments was breathtaking. Had it not been for Kalyan's nagging and the looks of worry on the faces of the other ambassadors, Devdan would have thought this was a vacation.

Of course, just earlier that day a number of Earth Kingdom prisoners had been dragged through the streets in chains and nearly lynched by an angry mob. Devdan had seen the same thing happen to Fire Nation prisoners ever since he was a small child. He remembered being eight and watching a young fire nation soldier get buried alive. He had seen that happen a lot more as he got older. War was hell. Kalyan had sent messages to see when they would be received. He had been told the Fire Lord had an emergency and would not be seeing anyone today. Devdan wondered what sort of emergency had gone on, but everyone remained tight-lipped on the subject, besides one hint that a member of the royal family had taken ill. All questions would be referred to sister or uncle of the Fire Lord.

"I'll take care of the Viceroy; you can deal with the Princess. I suppose you might as well tell me what my future bride is like. One bowl of rice is as good as another," Kalyan muttered irritably.

"Worried that this bowl of rice will be burnt?" Devdan mocked, as he lolled out on a pile of cushions. He was quite enjoying the time away from his family's palace. He preferred to forget certain matters at home while he could.

"She will be, if she makes trouble. Considering how these bloodthirsty savages are in allowing women to fight, I would be not surprised if she has dirty fingernails and belched," Kalyan said, as he supervised a servant cleaning his boots. "The things I do for my people!"

"Perish the thought that she might track mud over your clean floors. Whatever would you do?" Devdan retorted, rolling his eyes at his brother's antics.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kalyan snapped, his eyes glinting dangerously. "And clean harder, you dolt! Not a speck of sand is to be present on my shoes. We need to impress the vice-ridden Viceroy if everything is to go as planned."

" We are earth-benders, big brother. We are supposed to like the dirt," Devdan muttered, thinking of what a clod of dirt his brother was. He had no care for the wants and needs of servants either, but his brother's nose never seemed to leave the air. It disgusted him to no end.

"Just because we bend it doesn't mean we have to be covered in it. Of course, those of us who come from the dirt must miss it. It is in your nature to be brutish and filthy," Kalyan sneered, before kicking the servant away. Devdan reddened with anger but said nothing. "Good, you show your respect to your betters. Now, act like you are worthy of your royal blood and do your duty. You of all people need to prove it," he said as he stalked out of the room.

Devdan stared after his brother for a few moments. Although the room had been cleared of nearly all rock and stone, every speck of dust flew into the air and swirled around angrily. Memories swirled around his head, making him choke with rage. After a few seconds, he forced himself to smile. "Can you take me to see the Princess, our most royal hostess?" he asked another one of the Fire Nation servants, who giggled at his smile.

Devdan had to admit, he had the easier mission. Women were such foolish and easily manipulated creatures. He could wrap them around his little finger and squeeze them into doing his will. They only wanted a powerful patron with a large purse; they never thought of the pain they could cause. As he walked through the ornate halls, he found himself quite enchanted by the beauty of the place. Such a pity it would all have to be destroyed soon enough.

Apparently, the Fire Princess was in the garden. How very boring and expected of her, he thought, envisioning some delicate little royal bloom amidst the other blooms. He mused over Princess Hotaru. Her name meant firefly. An apt name for a slight and dainty young lady of thin blue blood. The little china doll would be picking flowers and arranging them in some feminine waste of time. Devdan was bored already.

As he entered the garden, he noticed walking a beautiful young noblewoman in the garden, plucking peaches into a basket. She did not seem as fragile as Devdan expected a pampered princess to be. The girl walked with a firm gait that indicated a strong spirit and great dignity. He wondered if that would be a problem. He had never broken a girl who walked so confidently. On the other hand, he had never tried.

Although her dark hair had been elegantly coifed, a stray flower had been tucked on a whim over one ear. That meant she _did_ have a mind of her own. This game would actually be more interesting then he thought.

He studied his prey further for a moment. In her satchel were scrolls, indicating she was most likely well educated. That might be a problem, but well-educated did not necessarily mean worldly.

Finally, her clothes indicated she was of high station. She wore no crown but she did wear enough jewelry to indicate wealth. This must be Hotaru. Well, at least she seemed exquisite enough to make his test more palatable. In fact, Devdan find himself almost eager for this challenge.

"Your royal highness, it is my esteemed pleasure to introduce myself. I am Prince Devdan of Ba Xing Xe," Devdan said, walking over to the girl and kneeling before her. She smelled wonderfully, he would definitely enjoy playing with her. I am astounded that the reports of your beauty fall short of the true measure, lovely princess."

The girl turned around, her golden eyes serious. "Please do not kneel to me, your highness. I'm merely Hyun of the house of Yhi," she said, offering a slim hand to help him up.

"I do apologize, lovely Lady Hyun. Your beauty and elegance made me believe I was looking at a princess. Are you of one of the princess's handmaidens?" Devdan asked, rising. He, a prince of Ba Xing Xe had kneeled to some common little noblewoman! He was glad Kalyan wasn't here to have a good laugh at him. Well, perhaps he could charm the girl into becoming of use to him. A handmaiden always knew a lot more then was safe for her mistresses.

"No, she's a tutor," said a soft voice from behind, tinged with amusement. Devdan noticed with pleasure that Hyun bowed deeply to the person. Now he had found the fragile little doll he was looking for.

Devdan was therefore astonished by the sweaty girl standing before him, her simple white clothing creased from physical exertion. Instead of an elegant obi, she wore a rope belt with a dagger stuck in. Her hair had been arranged by in two simple buns on either side of her head, but was now completely mussed up, slicked back with sweat. She wore no face-paint or jewelry, not even a crown to indicate her royal station. "You are Princess Hotaru, heiress to the Fire Nation crown?" he asked, taken completely aback.

The girl smiled, a hunger in her golden eyes that made Devdan quite nervous. Females weren't supposed to be that confident. "You don't need to repeat the introduction; I heard it the first time. Welcome to Azar," she said with a smile and an elegant bow. Her hand gripped the knife at belt with an easy grace that indicated she knew how to use it. "Are you the one who is supposed to be courting me?"

"Thank you, your highness. I must say that the Fire Nation is truly blessed with the most beautiful of women," Devdan managed to stammer out. He had no idea why he was suddenly so nervous. It was Kalyan who had the distinct honor of trying to win her lovely little hand. Devdan's role was far smaller.

"Fire Nation women are like the flames themselves, attracting moths," the princess smirked. Devdan knew the end of that proverb, how love burns the moths to bits. He quickly saw she was baiting him.

"What moth can resist such lovely candles? I'll allow you to return to your practice. I am sure you are enjoying your lessons immensely," Devdan said with a raised eyebrow. This was the girl who Kalyan was supposed to court? Kalyan would have a fit if he saw the stains on the princess's clothing. He recalled now that rumor had it the princess had served as a pirate for a few years of her life. Obviously there was still some transitioning to royal life.

"Lessons? My dear Prince Devdan, I can teach combat. Perhaps it's you who requires a lesson in manners. Frankly, I'm bored and could use a distraction. You seem more entertaining then anyone else here. Would you care for match to decide who needs the instructor?" the princess smiled, her eyes flashing with passion. Devdan felt his breath catch in his throat. He had never met a girl with such spunk.

"I'm not sure that would be much of a challenge, Princess. If your most lordly brother heard I laid a hand on his sister and humiliated her, he'd have my head on a pike. I'd rather not risk hurting you," Devdan said, with a bow. He could bait her right back; he had to regain control of the situation.

"Oh, he'd do far worse to you. A man on my ship got flogged for even mouthing off to me. His skin got peeled off, inch by inch. Such a horrible fate and diplomatic immunity in a time of war is such a tenuous thing, Prince Devdan," Princess Hotaru smirked as she folded her arms.

"Is that a threat, your highness?" Devdan enquired, wondering if he and the other ambassadors had been summoned here just to have their heads returned to Grandfather.

"Far from it, just some information for your edification. I have no intention of letting you humiliate me," the princess said sweetly, stretching out a long limb.

"I am glad to hear it, your highness," Devdan said, wondering how the in the name of the Stone gods was he supposed to charm this hoyden. Kalyan would never be able to handle such a feisty firefly. He did not deserve her.

"Now, are you accepting my challenge for a little match or do I have to tell my brother you insulted me? He has a nasty temper, you know. Very protective of his only sister," the princess said with a cruel smile.

Devdan squirmed under the girl's sneer. He found himself sure that this girl didn't give empty threats. "It appears you are a very persuasive diplomat in the debating traditions of the Fire Nation. You made me an offer I just could not refuse, my lady," he parried, bowing deeply. This was far more interesting then he had ever expected.

"Excellent, I thought so. Fetch the practice equipment. Prince Devdan, choose your weapon," Princess Hotaru said to a nearby servant.

"Staffs," Devdan decided quickly. He figured that would leave the last damage if an accident should happen. He could not risk hurting her just yet. He had to admit, each moment with the Princess of Fire was definitely interesting.

"An excellent choice, I always find it interesting to see what weapon a man selects. Always wonder if he is compensating for something…or rather the lack of something," the princess enquired, raising an eyebrow. Devdan felt heat flush further into his cheeks as he felt aroused.

Devdan raised an eyebrow. "You are impertinent, Princess. I doubt many men would be happy to have such a wife," he said with a smile. He was pleased to note her hands were covered in dirt. Devdan could not wait to watch the fireworks, literally. Kalyan would be seething.

"Other men's happiness isn't my concern. That's the privilege of royalty, we decide what can be called happiness," Hotaru said with a smirk as she stretched her long limbs. Devdan could feel his body responding against his will to the sight of the princess. He wanted to conquer this girl, he wanted to pin her down and ravish her. She had no right to make him feel this way. He wanted to make her call out his name in ecstasy and be completely under his power.

The handmaiden returned with two staffs. "Guests may choose first. I would hate to allow a suspicion of cheating," Hotaru said, giving him a polite bow.

Devdan reached out and noticed the bamboo staffs were of different lengths. He moved to take the longer of the two, but then he realized she would make a remark about compensating. His hand then moved to the smaller one and saw the princess begin to smirk, obviously another cutting remark in her arsenal. He could not allow her to take the upper hand.

Devdan's tanto had been taken from him but the princess had a dagger at her hip. Devdan's hands had always been quick and clever, adroit at liberating articles from their current owners. He walked over and kissed the princess's hand. "It shall be an honor to fight you," Devdan said reverently, removing the knife with his free hand. "But I prefer things to be equal between us. I'd hate to think you were insulted by the lack of something," he said, returning the smirk as he cut the longer staff to make them equal before tossing her weapon back.

The princess's eyes widened a bit before letting out a soft laugh. "Very clever, Prince Devdan. You have the hands of a pirate," she said, clearly amused as she returned her knife to her sheath. He liked her laugh. Her lips looked as soft and as tempting as the peaches on the tree nearby, Devdan found himself fancying a taste. When he had managed to pin her down, he would feast upon those cherry lips.

Devdan removed his cloak and outer robe, leaving him bare-chested. A blushing servant girl took his excess garments from him, giving Devdan a foretaste of what the princess would be thinking. He now had freedom of movement besides the advantage of distraction. He had always been beautiful, he thought bitterly. He was here because of beauty. It was good to use it to an advantage.

He turned and found the princess smiling at him. Strangely, she was not blushing, or looking at him as if he was a piece of meat. She was looking approvingly at him as if he was worthy of her respect. "I see that despite your pampered prince-hood, you have managed to find time for martial arts. Perhaps it will take me longer to defeat you." She said, admiring Devdan's rippling muscles. "So, are you merely showing off or do you think this is an Agni Kai?" she said, bowing slightly as she picked up her staff. As she bowed, a generous view of the rise of her bosom was given. Devdan's body tightened as he felt himself grow momentarily distracted. Obviously, Princess Hotaru knew how to use her body to advantage just as well as he did.

"I can fight without staffs, if you wish. I am an Earth bending master and need no weapon to defend myself," Devdan said, with a great deal of pride. He had just passed the trials of Geb, seven months ago upon his twenty-second birthday.

"I warn you, there will be no bending in this fight. It might be construed as an attack on my life," she said with a smile.

Devdan had no intention of killing her just yet; it was far too early in the game. There were too many witnesses here anyway. "Then staffs it is. Shall we begin?" he said, as he allowed her to attack. Hotaru gripped the staff at the center and whirled. Her staff cracked against Devdan's as he caught it in the middle. "Is that all you've got?" he asked. He stepped forward, sweeping the staff along the top of Princess Hotaru's.

"No, this is," Hotaru said, landing a neat blow to his side where he had left himself open. She obviously had been feeling him out, to see his weakness. Devdan quickly blocked the second strike with a hard smack, unwilling to make the same mistake twice. "You fight well, Princess."

"What did you expect? Some weak little princess who only waits for her King to come and rule her?" Princess Hotaru demanded, a rise coming to her cheeks. Devdan smiled, knowing her weak point already. She wanted power and respect. As the female heir to the throne, men would see her as a broodmare. She would see the rest of her life as some trophy to an ally to her brother. She would be eager to prove herself as more then just an accessory to the crown. She would want recognition.

"You'd make a wonderful queen, Princess. You are so strong," Devdan said, figuring the proper flattery to use on her. "Though perhaps it's better that you are a Princess. My home would have no chance against you," he said, jumping over a slashing blow to the feet.

"You give me proper credit. Do I really make you nervous, Prince Devdan?" Princess Hotaru smirked, as she parried a blow from him and neatly returned the strike. Her skill was unmistakable, she had been well trained.

"You would make most men nervous, my lovely Princess. Though it would take a little more than excellent fighting skills, a beautiful smile and the ability to have me executed to make me nervous, Princess," he retorted, striking out at her side.

"Only a little? I'm disappointed," the princess said. "I prefer to make men cower," she said, dodging a rapid succession of blows. She was small and lithe, hard to catch. Devdan usually combined his weaponry skills with earth bending, so this made the fight doubly hard. He wondered if the rumors of piracy really were true. He ducked and swerved to avoid the petite princess, but found himself caught off guard. With lightning speed, she knocked the staff from Devdan's hands. "So start cowering."

Devdan's eyes widened as the staff was pointed at him like a sword. "I suppose I should not expect mercy, should I?" he said, holding his hands up in surrender. His pride stung at being bested by a female, regardless of her comeliness.

Princess Hotaru smirked and shook her head. "Mercy comes from my brother, not me. I don't believe in letting my opponent best me," she sneered, her head held proudly as her attention was shifted.

"Then I suppose I better defend myself," Devdan said, making a quick movement with his hands. The earth beneath the fair royal began to tremble, knocking her off her feet. It was subtle, not enough for anyone else to detect but sufficient for his goals. The staff fell from her hands, which Devdan kicked away. "I wonder how that happened," he said, giving her one of his most charming smiles.

Princess Hotaru looked up at him furiously. "You cheated, you have no honor in a fight!" she spat, her eyes glinting with anger. Devdan prepped himself in case she threw a ball of fire.

"I find the honor is found in victory. History is made up of those who won, not those who showed honor," Devdan said airily, amused at his victory. "Did you expect me to go easy on you because you are a princess? This is war, my lady. Winner takes all."

With a burst of speed, Princess Hotaru tackled him around the middle to the floor. Devdan was shocked to find the tables turned and the princess climbing on top of him with a hungry glint for victory in her eyes. "Then I suppose I have taken you," she derided as she sat on his chest.

"I admit this position is unusual to me," Devdan finally said, surprised at just how rough and tumble this princess was. He could feel more stirrings in his body at the mere touch of her skin. "I can't say I'm complaining though," Devdan continued.

"I like being on top," the princess crowed, her voice saturated with victory. She was beautiful in the sunlight, her golden eyes filled with fire. He could see her eyes studying his muscles approvingly; a lusty look in her eyes that indicated that she was quite aroused herself. Devdan found himself wishing he could take her right here and now. He definitely wanted her now, he would claim this girl in bed soon enough. This little doll would be his before long.

"Just remember I'm letting you win, Princess. I can have the Earth swallow us both in the blink of an eye," Devdan reminded her and watched those perfect lips become a pout of anger. How delicious they looked.

"And these are the gardens, where the royal family entertains important visitors, Prince Kalyan. And…here is my niece entertaining what appears to be your brother," a voice said, interrupting the mood. Devdan turned his head to see an elderly Fire Nation man was walking with Kalyan, both looking rather confused.

"Greetings Uncle Iroh. So, this is the poor fool sent to try and court me?" Princess Hotaru said, giving her uncle a radiant smile as she gestured to Devdan.

"No, this is. Prince Kalyan, meet Princess Hotaru, heiress to the Fire throne and sister of the Fire Lord. She's the one torturing your poor brother," Iroh said, with amusement in his voice. Princess Hotaru and Kalyan stared at each other with horror, obviously seeing their worst nightmares before them. Kalyan, with his fastidiously neat robes, nutritiously clean hands and his perfectly coifed hair meeting Princess Hotaru of the dirty fingers, the messy hair and the crumpled training uniform. It was a match made in the Absurd. Uncle Iroh continued, obviously trying to smooth the situation. "Why don't we all go in for a nice glass of tea and get to know each other a little better?"

* * *

Zuko sat in his bedroom, his head in his hands. He was the most powerful man in the world and he was completely helpless. Aiiro was ill and nothing seemed to help. He had ordered everyone out of the room, wanting to be alone. He could not be the almighty Fire Lord at this moment. Zuko had always grown up with the idea that a part of him belonged to his people, but he found it exhausting now. He just could not do everything for everyone. Soldiers, peasants, nobles, his family all looked to him to lead. Zuko felt like he was holding rice in his hands, more kept slipping out of his grip. "I'm sorry, I just can't be Agni," he whispered, as he watched his little ward lie there. He had failed to protect Aiiro.

He did not know how much time passed before he was visited by Uncle, to be briefed on affairs of state. The Dragon of the West had assured the young Fire Lord that nothing of importance had been missed and that everything was fine. "How is your pet doing?" he asked, putting a firm hand on Zuko's shoulder.

The exhausted young monarch slumped in a chair, feeling helpless. He had been barely listening to his own guardian. "Sometimes, it's hard to protect the ones you care about," he mumbled, caressing Aiiro's woebegone face.

Uncle nodded. "It hurts, more than anyone can say," he agreed, making Zuko even more uncomfortable. He had a feeling Uncle was not talking about Zuko's foster child, but someone else. "Sitting at a wounded child's bed and feeling helpless is torture itself. You blame yourself, knowing you could have…should have done something. You wonder if you were too lenient, you wonder how you will be able to cope with the harsh mistake your future has brought. It is a pain beyond describing." Yes, he was definitely talking about someone else.

Zuko shifted awkwardly. He still was unsure how to react to his biological and emotional father. He feared fathers far too much to want to use the word and yet, he had to acknowledge him as something!

"I…just wanted to say that you were a wonderful teacher. I thank you for that," Zuko muttered, averting his eyes. Somehow he wished he had Aiiro's candor to use the words he wished to say.

"Well, it was a pleasure. You are a wonderful student. Don't put me off to retirement too quickly. You still do have much to learn and there will be plenty of lessons in the future," Uncle replied with a twinkle in his eye. He understood as always just what Zuko meant. "Now I am going to go back and take a nap. You should rest too. You may be Agni's chosen one but you aren't Agni himself. You should follow the sun's example and relax at intervals."

"Maybe later. You go rest. I need to see how Aiiro is doing. I won't be able to relax unless I know he is all right," Zuko said softly, tucking the blanket further around Aiiro.

"Of course. I shall return after my nap to have a meal with you," Uncle called over his shoulder, as he left. Zuko was grateful that Uncle understood he wished to be alone. The man always comprehended him.

Even with Uncle's comforting words, Zuko still felt sick. The little boy looked so pale against the red sheets. With his eyes closed, he looked nearly dead. Healer Niu had said that nothing was physically wrong with Aiiro besides exhaustion. The child had finally lost control of the battle he was fighting against the demons in his past. He thought about all Aiiro had gone through and felt nauseous inside. Aiiro had been kidnapped, captured and set through a bloodthirsty mob. How could Zuko have not noticed that Aiiro had needed help? He should know better then anyone about the pain of losing loved ones.

Zuko had remembered losing control after his mother and sister had left. He had become an insomniac because of the nightmares. He would walk the palace halls, unable to relax. Uncle had finally resorted to giving Zuko teas to sedate him.

After a while, Zuko had learned to hide the panic but it had always been there, bubbling under the surface. Each year, as fresh scars were added to his collection, Zuko had felt like he was gradually losing control. Even though Aang had taken away all that pain, some scars would never be healed. Yet, Aiiro was too young to suffer.

Zuko tried to look over the work brought to him, but he found his mind wandering to other subjects. When Aiiro woke up, he would have a lot of tough questions for Zuko to answer. The monarch had already decided that all the prisoners would be sent to the mines, far away where the sight of them would not traumatize the young ward. Zuko had spared them from execution for Aiiro's sake, but he could do no more. He could not look soft and risk a revolution. Everywhere Zuko looked, he could see Ozai had left a mark that would be hard to erase.

"Master!" a voice whispered. Zuko looked up to see his little ward staring up at him, with tired blue eyes. "I know you'd be here."

"Of course, I said we'd have to be pulled apart." he assured his little pet as he moved his chair closer.

"I'm so tired. Am I dying?" Aiiro whispered, his eyes glazed over with exhaustion. He did sound very weak, but at least he was awake.

Zuko patted Aiiro's cheek. "You just fatigued yourself. You'll be fine after some rest. Don't talk like that. No one is dying for now, least of all you. Don't you ever worry me like that again, do you hear me?" he commanded, taking Aiiro's cold little hand in his own hand.

"I'm so sorry, Master," Aiiro whispered, trying to sit up. A firm hand on the smaller boy's forehead pinned him back down.

"Don't you dare move! The healer said that you require rest, so you will not be moving from this bed till you are better," Zuko ordered, his voice growing colder. He had failed to protect Aiiro before, it would not happen again.

"All right. I'll be good. I didn't mean to cause trouble. Are you angry with me for worrying you?" Aiiro asked softly, his blue eyes piercing into Zuko's own. "I didn't mean to get so upset."

"What happened?" Zuko asked gently, trying to imitate the way Uncle would speak to him.

"I was so scared," Aiiro whispered. "That mob, all those people wanting to kill me. Those cages, those angry people. I thought they would hurt me." His usually tan skin was now pale and chalky.

"How much you've been through in your little life," Zuko murmured, patting Aiiro's head. The child was so helpless and fragile. He should be spared from such ugly things. "I told you, no one will ever hurt you again. That mob wouldn't dare touch you now. You are the Prince of the Water Tribe and you are also my ward. Those people are good now. I am not going to let you have another moment of fear," he assured the younger boy.

"Please stay here with me. I'm only safe with you," Aiiro begged, holding out his hands to him.

"Of course. You need plenty of rest though. I'll sit here and work, while you just lie here and listen. You must not exert yourself. Would you like me to have the servants bring you something to eat?" Zuko asked, eager to do something to improve his ward's condition. He tucked the blanket around Aiiro's small body, eager for him to stay warm.

"I just want you to sit with me," Aiiro asked. "I like knowing you are with me. You are important to me too, Master. I would do anything for you. I would die for you. I wish you were my real family. Do you know how much I love you?" he asked worshipfully.

Zuko winced, hating all this adulation and the L word. It had been never used around him as a child and he was very uncomfortable with it. "How much?" he muttered. He supposed he could indulge the child for a bit.

"As much as you love the General," Aiiro said with a weak smile, knowing he had said something clever.

Zuko was taken aback for a moment. "That's quite a lot," he managed to say. "You had best rest. I shall read to you some reports and you can listen." That would put Aiiro to sleep better then any sedative. He picked up a report on the granary reports and began reading, as he watched Aiiro's eyelids begin to droop.

Hyun walked in a few moments later, bowing deeply and disrupting Zuko's plot to bore Aiiro to sleep. "Would it be all right, your majesty, if I give his highness some peaches I picked?" the tutor whispered, looking just as pale as her pupil. Her cheeks were strangely flushed. "Is he feeling better?"

Zuko looked up. "Aiiro need a lot of rest though. Not too long of a visit," he said hesitantly, unsure how to react to the person who had caused this situation. She should have been more careful around Aiiro! He should be debating between having her carted off to prison and just banishing her from the library, but he found himself feeling less than hatred for her.

"Miss Hyun, I'm sorry for disobeying you. I hope you aren't in trouble," Aiiro whispered, holding out a small hand to her. His small face seemed so sorrowful. Well, if Aiiro liked her, then Zuko had to say she must be a good person. Aiiro only took a shine to people with the highest character. "I should have listened to you."

"Yes, you should have listened, but it's my fault for not adequately guarding you. I hope His majesty and your highness can forgive my incompetence," she whispered, her voice still shaking.

Zuko nodded, unwilling to yell in front of Aiiro. He was too exhausted to yell anyway. She did look very sorry and Zuko had the nagging feeling he was trying to scapegoat someone. "It's over. We won't speak of it again," he said, just too exhausted to make more of the issue.

"Thank you, your majesty. I shall never disappoint you again," Hyun whispered, bowing deeply. She looked very grateful for the second chance. Zuko nodded benevolently and took a peach for himself. He had to admit that the sweet nectar was delicious. "That reminds me. Aiiro, time for some medicine."

"I hate the way medicine tastes. I don't want it," Aiiro whispered weakly as he tried to turn his head away.

Zuko cleared his throat. "That was not a request," he said sternly. Healer Niu had advised sedating the boy for a few days so that his body had a chance to rest. "Now, let me help you sit up and you will drink. It keeps the nightmares away." Aiiro had to be protected from all harm. Aiiro obeyed reluctantly, most likely too tired to protest too much. For that, Zuko was grateful.

"What a good boy you are, Prince Aiiro. Your Master and I are very proud of you. Is there anything else I can do to serve your highness?" Hyun asked, her voice gentle and soothing. Zuko supposed that she was a good person for Aiiro to have around, warm and motherly. He liked the sound of her voice, she sounded so comforting and gentle. Zuko studied her out of the corner of his eyes and found himself approving of her. She was definitely beautiful.

Of course, he could not say that. He was still unsure how to react to this female visitor. He was not used to having females around, besides his sister and mother. He reminded himself that he was not Ozai and he had no right to ogle maidens when he had more important duties.

"Can you read me a story? Master needs to work and when he is working, his stories are very boring," Aiiro said softly, his large eyes serious.

Zuko gave Aiiro an exasperated look as he motioned for Hyun to take a seat by the bedside. "A short one," he muttered, giving Aiiro an affectionate prod with his elbow. He did not mind the boy's disrespect very much, even if he knew he should.

"Your highness, it's customary not to say the word boring in reference to the Fire Lord," Hyun said in a shocked tone, giving Aiiro a reproachful look. "What kind of manners did you get in your previous royal lessons when you were in your native land?"

Zuko immediately cut off that vein of conversation. No need for anyone to know that Aiiro was a peasant. "Well, Aiiro has a lot to learn but that can wait till tomorrow. Right now, he requires rest and a lot of it."

"Do you know any stories about the Water Tribe?" Aiiro asked sleepily. The quick acting medicine must have gone to Aiiro's head; he almost never brought up the Water tribe in front of Zuko.

"Indeed I do, my young prince. A story of Shaanar and the magical fire that was said to burn underwater. Shaanar traveled to the South Pole many times to test his theories," Hyun began, her melodious voice beginning to weave the story. "One of those trips happened to be his last."

Zuko waved his hand. "I know of that story and it's much too dark for him. Maybe you can hear him tomorrow. I actually have a story for you, Aiiro. It's the story of a boy named Jyou and the wild adventure life took him on," Zuko said with a small smile. "You know that story?"

"Of course, your Majesty. Way, way back, many centuries ago, not long after the reign of Fire Lord Eiblin began…" Hyun began, as she began to weave the story.

Zuko decided when Aiiro was older; he'd give him Uncle's box. Till then, the first story intrigued him. He pulled a bell cord for a servant. "I want the papers of Shaanar brought to me; I'm interested in seeing them," he commanded, as he returned to his work, the sound of Hyun's voice making pleasant background music.

* * *

After a half hour, Aiiro returned to a sedated sleep. Hyun had agreed to sit with him for an hour so Zuko could finally leave his bedroom and return to work. After a few messages sent out to various members of the Royal Household, Zuko had finally tracked down what happened to each member of the captured Southern Water Tribe. The majority of the prisoners were being in various seedy places, as per his orders. The two siblings were being held in his dungeons, on Princess Hotaru's command. He had no idea why his sister had felt the need to imprison the two but he had refrained from commenting on the matter. He was dealing with the matter and that was all that was important.

He had already decided the perfect plan for them, one that was both just and merciful. As he waited for the prisoners to be brought in, his thoughts turned to the fallen Avatar. Zuko was aware that Aang would not approve of all the actions the new Fire Lord was taking. Yet, what could a twelve year old monk, asleep for a century, know of politics and battle? Zuko was doing his best, given the circumstances. He could still hear the Avatar's words in his head. _"First-have fun. Be a kid, allow yourself to smile and enjoy life. Let go of the pain in the past and embrace a happy life. You are a good person, act like it." _

Zuko was still overworking himself but at least he was happier and smiling more. He was getting daily massages from the slaves and he promised himself that he would take his family to the Mountain Palace for a much needed rest as soon as he could spare the time. He had to overwork himself for now if he wanted to fulfill request number two. _"Then use this second chance at life wisely. You are going to be Fire Lord. End the war and do what is best for your people."_ Zuko was trying his best, but that request would take time. A hundred years of war did not end overnight.

He looked up when he saw the two shackled prisoners brought into his study. The boy had recovered from Hotaru's wrath and seemed to be able to walk upright, while the girl seemed as defiant as ever. "You are alive," she said angrily, as if expecting differently.

"Of course I am alive. I am the Fire Lord after all. Now, your case has finally come to my attention. It was…regrettable that you were imprisoned. Have you been informed of the events of the previous Fire Lord's death?" Zuko asked, trying to be as formal as possible. This was incredibly awkward. He was not good at apologizing, but he had to do this for Aiiro. He owed it to the little boy.

"How your father killed our friend and you got to be Fire Lord?" the boy snapped furiously. "Yes, we heard about it."

"Aang gave up his life to give me the power to stop Fire Lord Ozai. His sacrifice was noble and I would expect you of all people would appreciate it," Zuko snapped angrily.

"You don't know anything about nobility. You are a murderer, a kidnapper and a tyrant!" the boy spat. "You kidnapped my village just to get yourself a fancy hat!"

Zuko debated having the guards punch him, but he decided against it. He supposed the yokel had a right to be angry. "Quiet, peasant," he finally decided to growl.

"Where is Aiiro? What did you do with him?" Katara demanded, her voice growing cold as she struggled against her guards.

Zuko swallowed nervously. That was not a topic he wished to discuss. Aiiro belonged to him and no one would take the little boy away. "He is safe and well. Moreover, he is none of your concern," he snapped back, getting irritable. The topic was straying away from Zuko's original intent.

"You can't just keep him, he belongs with us!" the yokel demanded protectively, so much like the older warriors of his village. Zuko was in a merciful mood; but he would never give up on his little friend.

"He's our fellow water tribesman, I want to see him and talk to him, make sure you are treating him well," Katara continued, as if she had the right to command him.

"Your wants are not my concern. Aiiro is under my care and protection. I am his guardian now and I decide when and if he sees anybody," Zuko said angrily, refusing to allow his little pet to be taken from him. "Worry more about yourselves! As I was saying, I was with the Avatar when he passed on. He wished for you to know the following information. He said he loves you, Katara and forgives you for what you did." The quicker he got this interview over, the happier he would be.

"What you blackmailed and forced me to do! Aiiro, Aang, we aren't game pieces to be arranged to suit your needs! You may be Fire Lord now, but you still haven't become human!" Katara reminded her voice tinged with anger.

"He also wished you to have the lemur as well as the bison once it is found," Zuko continued, ignoring the girl's ranting. That remark hit a bit too close. "Troops will be sent out to scout the area as soon as possible. We are confident it can be found."

"We appreciate it. After all the misery you have put us through, we get a lemur and bison as a consolation. Thank you so very much. Now take the chains off and let us go," the boy commanded, still too defiant and angry for Zuko's tastes. "We can find Appa ourselves."

"Your homes were completely destroyed; you have nowhere to go back to. There is an island fifty miles from here called Sohar. It's a small fishing islet, far away from all other islands and a perfect home for the new Water Tribe sanctuary."

"Thanks but no thanks. We'd don't need any more of your help. We want to go to our homes, not live in your blood-soaked prison of a land in some sanctuary like an animal in a game reserve," the boy sneered contemptuously.

"I am afraid I can't allow you to return to such a remote location and plot revenge. You will be protected from harm and I can be sure you don't cause trouble. Supplies will be provided for your little hamlet so you can rebuild. I think I am being more than generous."

The yokel's eyes widened suddenly as he noticed the scrolls of Shaanar. "What is that?" he asked. "That's Water tribe scrolls that you stole!" he whispered, his voice growing softer with shock. He tried to move towards them, but guards held him back. "They don't belong to you!"

Zuko shrugged. "My country, my palace, my army, my scrolls," he said, still wanting to get this event over with. He could not believe how ungrateful these people were being.

"You better burn them because if you don't, I will get them back!" the bumpkin threatened ineffectually. Zuko wanted to laugh. He had conquered Ozai the Inferno, he had the most powerful nation in the world behind him and from what he could remember, and the rustic was a mediocre warrior without bending abilities. He wanted Zuko to destroy them; they obviously contained some sort of important information.

"The island of Sohar is quite secure. I have no doubt you and the rest of your village, as well as all the captured Northern Prisoners will not be leaving without my permission," he said with a shrug.

"Captured Northern Prisoners? You are continuing the war?" the girl asked incredulously.

"Correction. The war is continuing because no other nation wants to make peace. That isn't my fault. The fighting hasn't stopped yet, so I must keep defending my people even as I try to negotiate for harmony," Zuko said wearily. This interview was taking far too much time.

"How could you do this? Aang died for peace and you are becoming just like your father! I believed you could change, I believed you had a heart! How could you do this to us!" the girl shouted, her eyes blazing with fury. Zuko was grateful he had all water removed from the room before having her. The girl had some talent in Water-bending and he did not want to risk anything.

"The Northern tribe attacked our merchant ships. Twenty five brave men lost their lives for delivering food and spices to the outer Islands. Their families are begging for justice. That can't go unpunished," Zuko said through gritted teeth.

"Spare us your lies, you soulless tyrant!" the boy retorted, reminding Zuko of the Water tribe warriors. They were so eager to die and Zuko so unwilling to order the deed done.

"My brother was right, you are evil to the core," the girl shrieked, her eyes growing even stormier. Zuko knew he could defeat her in combat but he was still pleased to have her restrained. No need for more blood.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. You are dismissed. Take them to the boats." Zuko could have punished her but he had no wish to see the girl hurt anymore. She would see his wisdom once she calmed down.

"You killed Aang! You betrayed him, you monster! The Avatar will return to take vengeance on you!" the girl screamed hysterically as she was yanked out of the room. Her screams echoed through the metal halls and through Zuko's mind. Was he doing the right thing? Had he betrayed the Avatar? He was just so confused. He debated ordering the girl returned but he decided against this. What did two tribe peasants know about governing compared to the Fire Lord?

A cold thought trickled down his spine. Ozai too had been the Fire Lord and Zuko's step-father had been the cruelest person in the world. Zuko was just trying to do the right thing for everyone. He was just so tired of making decisions that determined the lives of those around him. It was just so hard to know what the right thing to do anymore.

"_A Fire Lord does not hesitate. Why are you such a fool? Can't you do anything right? Must everything be beaten into you? An unworthy and weak mistake! You are a disgrace!" _He could hear Ozai's voice still in his ear, even in the silence of his mind. He should not be thinking about this anymore. Ozai was dead; he could not hurt him anymore. _"Worthless failure!"_

Then he saw the face of Aang, glaring at him. Zuko was not being cruel, he wanted to bring peace. He truly did. Surely the Avatar would understand!_ "You betrayed me, Zuko. I gave you life and you misused it. I don't care what the price; you should have ended the war. So now I am going to take it away. Now everyone you love is going to suffer. It's all your fault! You are just like Ozai!"_ No! Then Uncle, Mother, Hotaru and Aiiro would be hurt. Let the Avatar punish him but spare them! He could not bear to lose his loved ones again.

"Brother, are you all right?" a voice said, breaking through the madness. Zuko looked up and saw his sister standing in her training clothing. Her eyes studied him, as she knelt down next to him.

"I don't know. Are you?" Zuko asked back, wondering how he had collapsed on the floor. He felt so weak, so tired. He just wanted everything to be simple again.

"I'm…fine. Nothing to worry about," Zuko said, trying to be as stoic as possible. He could not show weakness and worry his beloved sister.

"Are you sure?" Hotaru asked. "Is royal life too much pressure?" she asked, her voice soft and lilting. Was it him or did Hotaru seem different now? No, he was just tired. Hotaru was his loyal sister.

"I was born to rule, Sister. It's nothing I can't handle," he assured her, as he squeezed her hand. He had to look strong for his sister, she needed his protection.

"I think you should take a firmer hand with people. You insist on overseeing so many cases, granting clemency. You are the Fire Lord. There are a lot of people who deserve to die. Including the person who now does military advising for you," Hotaru said in a firmer voice.

Zuko shrugged. "I know what I am doing, Hotaru. You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. While I'm Fire Lord, I'll do things my way," he said, too tired to explain himself much more.

Hotaru nodded. "Of course, Brother. Your rule, your rules."

* * *

Spoof written by Saphire Warg with some help from me. She's a genius, you know. Read her work!

Everyone wonders: What's going to happen to Sokka and Katara?  
Aang: puts sticky note on Zuko's forehead Please free my friends. Darn it! Zuko's not getting the message!

Roku: Have you considered a song and dance routine?  
Aang to the tune of O Christmas tree: Oh free my friends, oh free my friends, please Zuko let them go!  
Zuko: Zzzzzzz...

The next day...  
Hotaru: Where's Zuko?  
Iroh: At the doctor's. Somebody stapled a note that says, "What part of 'end the war, and find my lemur and bison and give them to my friends' don't you understand!" to his forehead.  
Aang: You think he got the message?  
Roku: shrugs  
Zuko-What a strange note. Well, back to conquering the world  
Aang: ARRRRGHHHH!  
Hotaru: No, I'M the pirate.  
Aang: Roku, I think we need to hire Jessica Simpson to sing a song. "My friends were made for freeing"  
Roku: Uh-oh...  
Aang: What's wrong?  
Roku: I just sent an e-mail to Billie Joe Armstrong to see if he'd play "American Idiot" at the palace... and I asked him to change it to "Fire Nation Idiot"...  
Aang: So... send them another, and--  
Roku: They've already said they'd do it.  
Aang: Thanks a lot.  
Zuko: Wow, a song about Ozai! Nice! Hotaru is a big Greenday fan! She'll love it. What a wonderful present. Wow, Aang must really approve of me  
Aang: starts banging head against desk Oh... I give up! goes to play video games with Ye-Lin  
Ye-Lin: Ever consider trapping Zuko in an air sphere?

Aang: He's too big for that. But….hmmmm  
Later...  
Zuko: Why am I suddenly in the Spirit World? Am I dead?  
Aang: Not yet! grabs Zuko by the front of his shirt, and starts shaking him, and yelling...  
Later...  
Zuko: Who knew Avatar Aang had such a colorful vocabulary? shudders  
Aang: sigh  
Roku: You can take that soap out of your mouth in... Fifteen minutes.

Next Chapter: A dangerous secret is unearthed, Zuko finds himself drowning even more under the weight of the crown and Hotaru and Devdan get to know each other better. Tell me what you want to see or think you'll see, it might be interesting to see how right you are.


	19. Angels Will Fall

Special thanks to Celticgoddess for helping me write this chapter, she's a true goddess who co-wrote this chapter. Happy Birthday to Yesenia, may you be blessed with many more! Mr. Burns belongs to Matt Groening, and I couldn't resist it. Okay, we have some heavy Aiiro/Zuko bonding time, so have your tissues ready. The scrolls come into play and an ancient evil is unleashed. I actually had to cut a lot to make this a manageable length. Some things got moved, sorry Kinterly!

Pimpage-Anything by Whomever, a lovely lass who deserves more reviews.

The Last Concordance: Kongiri by OnePenToRuleThemAll, a male writer who deserves so much praise, his work is brilliant!

Shattered by magnusrae, great Zuko fic, kick-butt fight scenes and no romance! Joy!

Now, off to read and review my work!

Angels Will Fall

The rope that's wrapped around me  
Is cutting through my skin  
And the doubts that have surrounded me  
Are finding their way in  
I keep it close to me  
Like a holy man prays  
In my desperate hour  
It's better that way

-Melissa Ethridge

"We all agree that this war has been going on for long enough. It all comes down to concessions. We want all this land that we've already conquered, plus these areas indicated in red in exchange for a ceasefire," Zuko indicated on a colored map, trying to hide a yawn. Aiiro had kept him up all night with nightmares again!

Zuko had held his little ward all night, as the younger boy sobbed for his parents. He would wake up screaming that Zhao was after him, that the pirates were capturing and the mob was going to catch him. Each frightened scream tore into Zuko's heart. The young monarch, master of all he surveyed was helpless to do anything to comfort his poor fosterling. Zuko had rubbed Aiiro's back, told him stories to amuse him and pointed out how many guards were posted to reassure him that he was safe. Nothing seemed to calm the little boy down. Zuko had finally resorted to sedating him again, just to get a little rest. After a week of the hardships of being Lord and Aiiro, Zuko felt exhausted.

Speaking of the little child, Aiiro was currently sitting at Zuko's side, reading a picture book. Despite how having a child seated so intimately on the royal person took away from the intimidating image Zuko was trying hard to build, Aiiro was becoming very clinging. He had absolutely refused to leave Zuko's side and had followed him around everywhere, his eyes sad and haunted. Zuko took it as his personal penance for subjecting Aiiro to such a horrible journey. He supposed he did enjoy thumbing his nose at tradition by having his ward at his side.

"That land includes nearly all the mines of the Earth Kingdom and the richest and most fertile fields, plus most of the major points. Surely, your majesty can offer more generous terms," Prince Kalyan said, his eyes narrowing. The man was a shrewd negotiator, older than the Fire Lord by at least a half dozen years.

"We are leaving you the port of Spleef and Yoriki. I think that is more than generous, considering that you will have a good deal of control over the river Nahar. That should provide sufficient trade routes to all these areas," Zuko indicated with his scepter. "Consider the added territory the bridal gift for my sister," he continued. Zuko had gotten an earful from Hotaru the previous night that she would not be married off to anyone. Zuko had assured her that he would figure some way of substituting another girl for her, but till he found a suitable royal cousin, she would have to serve as bait. Zuko prayed he would think of another plan soon before Hotaru strangled him.

Zuko was glad his Lady Mother was away at the North. He had a feeling she would not approve of his plans to use Hotaru as marriage bait. Women were such strange creatures. Why couldn't they be obedient and quiet, like Hyun was? Zuko could command Aiiro's sweet tempered governess to stand on her head all day and she would do it. Well, his sister was not as easy to deal with. Another stress in his life for him to work through. All enjoyment of being Fire Lord had faded into an endless series of decision making.

"Your sister is worth a thousand kingdoms, your majesty. Unfortunately, such a beautiful princess cannot be worth the happiness of my kingdom. The areas you conquered are more than we can offer. Anything else would be a complete robbery," Prince Kalyan said, holding his head high. "We also want damages for what the war caused."

Zuko shook his head. "That would bankrupt the kingdom. There are many widows and orphans on our side as well. You would have to return the favor and pay compensation to them as well," he retorted, as he looked through his papers. He was tired, he was hungry and he felt like he was about to explode. There was so much to being the Fire Lord, budgets that seemed to always exceed their limits, an army that constantly needed money, laws that needed reviewing. Zuko found himself sometimes wishing he was back on his boat, all alone!

"It was your great-grandfather who started the war, your majesty. Any deaths on your side rest on his dearly departed shoulders and are not the fault of my kingdom," Kalyan returned, his brown eyes glinting angrily.

"Your Majesty, some messenger hawks have arrived," whispered Chamberlain Simarik as he bowed close to Zuko's ear. Zuko was so grateful for Simarik, the man and Uncle were the only things standing between the young monarch and complete madness. Zuko opened the scrolls and stared at the middle paragraph. Uncle had taught him that the first few sentences were always honorifics that were irrelevant.

_Omashu has fallen. The city is ours. A thousand praises to Agni…_came the first message from Commander Sarya, describing how the city had surrendered before his forces, with the king giving himself up. Zuko was pleased with the latest developments, but wary. This sounded like a trap. What if the Earthbenders had let the Firebenders inside, with plans to attack them while their guard was down? Zuko had heard stories of King Bumi and his insane genius at fighting.

He opened the second one, recognizing the distinctive scrawl of the characters.

_My lord Son,_

_Developments on the Northern Front are not going as expected. The bombardment is going as planned, but we can't get near the city without having enormous cascades of ice thrown at us. We are hoping to starve them out, but that is taking time. The loss of men has moderate but we do not know how long we can last merely bombarding them. We need something to break their walls and counter their natural advantage,_

_Write back with new orders,_

_Sa..Mother_

Zuko felt himself begin to sweat as he incinerated both notes. More stress upon his head. He was pleased with the developments in the Earth Kingdom, but the Northern Tribe needed to fall for there to be peace.

"I hope it was good news?" Prince Kalyan enquired from across the table, his sharp eyes studying the monarch in a way that made Zuko uncomfortable. This man was desperate, the most deadly kind of foe. The flames needed to be tested.

"Omashu has fallen. The city is mine now. I thought you should know," Zuko said, looking piercingly to see his opponent's reaction. He was pleased to see it was outright fury. This was unexpected for the prince and reassured Zuko a great deal. He did not feel the need to mention the other piece of news.

"Might I congratulate your Majesty on your victory? With all due respect, I do hope the stench of innocent flesh being burned doesn't affect your most royal sensibilities," Prince Kalyan said, his face growing angry.

"We all have our burdens to bear, your highness. Now, I must deal with some matters of state. We can resume negotiation at a later date. Please enjoy my hospitality till then," he said, motioning for Aiiro to follow him, as he went to find Uncle. He did not bother to see the hateful sneer on his opponent's face as he left or the eager smile when Prince Kalyan had noticed Aiiro.

It was a mistake the monarch would later regret.

* * *

"So, what am I to do?" Zuko said, his head in his hands. His headache was getting excruciating. All he wanted to do was lie down and sleep for a thousand years. Yet, he had a budget meeting, a hundred new laws to review, court cases to judge and that was before lunch in an hour. His every waking moment was filled with three days' worth of activities to accomplish.

"First, you need to calm down. The exhausted dragon catches no prey," Uncle soothed, patting Zuko's shoulder. Zuko would have found the gesture reassuring but now he just felt too exhausted to feel anything. "You should take a nap."

Zuko shook his head. "I have too much to do. I can't spare the time. I haven't been sleeping too well at night," he said, suppressing another yawn.

Aiiro looked up sadly. "Master, I'm sorry for being such a bother," he pleaded, looking nervous.

"It's not your fault, Aiiro. You need me. The kingdom needs me. Everyone needs me. It's my duty to tend. Now, you go back to reading, everything is going to be fine," Zuko said weakly, feeling far older than his sixteen years. He had read that other teenagers had things called free time and fun. He had never known those happy times and at the rate he was going, he never would. "How did Fath…Ozai manage this all?" he muttered, half to himself.

"Ozai never bothered to take such a personal interest in reforming the laws. He never spent hours making sure officials didn't unfairly tax the civilians and checking to insure that courts were free of bribery. That takes effort," Uncle explained.

"It's my duty," Zuko repeated, rising to his feet to stare out the window. "I just need to prioritize," he told himself. His nation needed him.

"And one of those priorities is your health. There will be plenty of time to do all matters if you choose to attend to them wisely. Now, what have I always told you?" Uncle prodded, putting his arm around Zuko.

"A man needs his rest," Zuko repeated dutifully. "All right, we'll discuss a few matters and then I'll rest. First, what should we do about Mother and the siege? The North must fall for my plan for peace."

"Sieges take time, Lord Zuko. You can send in fresh recruits but that is all that can be done," Uncle replied, sipping a cup of tea meditatively. He too appeared tired. The return to royal life had not been easy.

"Well, I will have the Mechanist get to work on better tanks and war balloons for the Fire Nation. They may have territorial advantage but we have technology on our side. Your Master is going to win this war," Zuko mused to himself, as he patted Aiiro's head. "Now back to Omashu. I still think it's a trap. We need to proceed cautiously."

"Send in an occupation force and assure the populace that as long as they behave themselves, no one need get hurt. Might I suggest Yong of the clan Rin as governor? His clan was promised a governorship from Ozai. A reward like this could secure his loyalty and make his clan a valuable ally," Iroh mused.

"If you consider him worthy, that's enough for me," Zuko shrugged, too tired to argue. He still did not know all the members of the aristocracy as well as Uncle did and besides, he trusted the old general completely.

"I would not say he is worthy. To his great credit, Ozai did not like him much. He's a soft hand. Not very smart either, his daughter Mai seems to have cornered the clan's ability for ruthlessness and talent, but she's an unpleasant child who will be of no use to us. To insure control, I'd recommend also keeping Colonel Nitta there till things are settled. "

Zuko nodded. "Of course. I'll have the guards summon him and his family this afternoon," he said softly. "Think I should change the name? How does New Iroh sound to you?" Zuko wanted to show Uncle how much he cared about him.

"Sounds like a cry for attention. Only a fool requires such forced praise. I taught you better," Uncle said, rolling his eyes. "Now, on to another, harder lesson. You mentioned King Bumi has been captured. I know how you feel about shedding blood, my lord but it would be best if the king mysteriously was removed from the situation," Uncle advised, lowering his voice. Aiiro's ears perked up, but a look from Zuko had him return to his picture book.

Zuko's shoulders slumped as he stared at his hands. "I already killed one person already, my hands will never be clean again," he muttered mournfully. "Every day, more people die because of me."

Uncle pulled Zuko towards him and hugged him as if he was a small child. Zuko was too tired to be scandalized about being treated like a child. "My good and noble son," he whispered in a voice barely higher than a breath. "You are trying to save a life, that's all that can be asked."

Zuko blushed and allowed himself to wallow in his true father's love. The subject had not been brought up again, for fear of causing a scandal but it had never left Zuko's mind. "I'll sign the order immediately, but it must be kept discreet. I just…don't know."

"Under the circumstances, you are like a fire in brushwood, proceeding nicely. Now the other matters can be taken care of by Simarik, Setau and myself for the day. You are taking on too much. We spent days hand-selecting officials to manage the state. You can't expect to micromanage everything and live. Now, off to rest with you before I have a nursemaid assigned to you," Uncle pressed, looking very worried.

"All right, all right, I'll take some alone time for a short time. Have Hotaru come see me sometime, I haven't seen her about in days, what has she been up to? I do hope she's enjoying palace life and making new friends," Zuko said, yawning and stretching.

Uncle colored slightly. "Oh, she is. She's definitely enjoying herself with her new friend," he said, returning to his glass of tea.

Zuko nodded. "Excellent. Come on, Aiiro. You can have a lesson in my study while I relax a bit," he said, yawning a bit. All his stress was worth it if he was making a better life for people.

* * *

Zuko had to admit, Uncle was right. Lying back on a divan, looking over the Scrolls of Shaanar while Aiiro studied a few feet away was paradise on Earth. He leaned back, allowing the sunlight to warm his face.

"Shaanar was captured by the members of the Southern Water tribe. They tortured him and destroyed his hard work. When the troops finally found him, he had already been taken into the embrace of Agni. Found with the Water tribe members were some papers with a few strange marks on the corners," Zuko remembered hearing, looking over the scrolls with resignation. He had no idea why this had been so important to the Water tribe yokel but he was convinced that it had some important secret. "Lady Hyun, have they been examined by candlelight? Lemon juice?" he interrupted the lesson, thinking of the code-breaking lessons he had received from his uncle. He motioned for Aiiro to fetch the scrolls and give them to Hyun.

"Yes, your majesty. They reveal nothing," Hyun answered sadly. "My ancestor worked his entire life and it all means nothing now. All his work was lost." Her face looked so depressed at that thought. Zuko wondered if he should say something comforting.

Aiiro's eyes widened when he was handed the parchment. "Merciful Sedna," he whispered, recognition clear in his little face.

"Aiiro, what is it?" Zuko asked, reading the thoughts in his fosterling's face. "Have you ever seen this before?"

Aiiro looked away. "Master…I….please don't be angry," he pleaded, his voice shaking.

"Aiiro, I said I would never hurt you. Just tell me what is on your mind and I'll be quite happy. Nothing is wrong, calm down," Zuko said wearily. He hated knowing that Aiiro was terrified of him. No matter how many times Zuko reassured Aiiro that he was safe, the little refugee continued to behave as if he was a step away from the gibbet. Zuko regretted that Aiiro had seen so many terrible things in his short life, but Zuko had nearly always been nothing but kind to him. Aiiro slept in Zuko's bedroom, ate with the monarch and shadowed him nearly every moment. He did not know what else he could do to comfort him. "Everything is fine."

"Prince Aiiro, are you all right?" Hyun asked softly, her pretty voice trying to soothe her charge. Zuko hoped her influence would help; women had persuasive powers that were very useful. "Sometimes, if I know something that bothers me, it helps to talk about it with someone I trust."

Aiiro shook his head. "I can't. It's forbidden," he whispered, averting his blue eyes. He squirmed, his lower lip trembling as he looked about to avoid the situation at hand.

"Aiiro, do you know something about these papers?" Zuko asked in what he hoped was a gentle voice. He had a feeling his little ward knew something and Zuko was going to find out.

Aiiro trembled and stared at the papers again. "I can't tell you. Please don't ask me anymore," he begged, looking very pale. A second later, the little boy had ducked beneath Zuko's divan.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Aiiro, just because I can't see you does not mean I have forgotten what is going on. Now, get out from under there and answer my questions," he demanded, confused at Aiiro's fearful reaction. Zuko knew that certain parental figures merited such terror, but surely he was not one of them.

"I can't," Aiiro whimpered. "I'm sorry, but I just can't. I wish I could," the boy sniffled.

Zuko gritted his teeth, trying not to think what Ozai what have done to the child for showing such disobedience. "Yes, you can and yes, you will obey me. I told you to get out here and I mean it!" he ordered, stamping his foot for emphasis.

"Master, please don't be angry at me," Aiiro pleaded, not moving from his place under the divan.

"You are being naughty, how else should I react? You come out here right now or I swear, all of your toys will be confiscated," Zuko threatened. He knew that such insubordination should not be tolerated, yet he was rapidly running out of options. He would not punish the boy physically and there were only so many things Aiiro treasured.

"Prince Aiiro, this obviously is bothering you. If you come out, His Majesty and I can help you solve this problem," Hyun soothed. "You have nothing to worry about; the Fire Lord himself said he would help you. Just come out and everything will be fine," she pleaded.

Zuko was rapidly losing his patience. "Aiiro, I advise you to come out of your own free will. Just stop this silly behavior and there will be no punishment. If I have to go in and drag you out, I will be very unhappy with you," he threatened. "And I will pull you out if I have to."

Zuko waited a few seconds for an answer. Hyun sighed. "Prince Aiiro, you are only making things worse for yourself. Your guardian doesn't want to punish you, why are you doing this?" she asked, her voice growing softer and more soothing.

"If I come out, can we not talk about the scrolls?" Aiiro asked from under the divan. He had clearly rolled into a ball, since he could not be seen from above. Pulling him out would be a problem. Zuko could lift the furniture though, that would work.

"I am not bargaining with you, Aiiro. If you don't come out immediately, I'll confine you to your room. That means no trips to the garden. If you come out now, all is forgiven," he said, stepping closer to the divan. There was still no answer besides some faints sobs.

Zuko felt a soft hand upon his arm and looked down to see Hyun with her head bowed. "Yes?" he demanded, completely shocked she would touch him. He glared at her, debating if he should let his wrath on her.

"Please your majesty, I know Prince Aiiro is misbehaving but the garden is the only time he's allowed to run free. I am sure he wants to be good and tell us. Prince Aiiro is such a good boy. He loves his Master enough to come out without the need for threats," she said, with a clever smile. Zuko returned the smile, realizing the girl's plan. It was clever to try and guilt him out. Zuko was impressed.

Louder sobs greeted his ears. Zuko wished he did not have to be stern with Aiiro. He just could not help how irritated he was by the boy's behavior. "Aiiro, Hyun is right. I know you love going out to the garden. I don't want to have to take that away from you permanently, so I am giving you one last chance to come out. I am warning you, do not make me angry." Zuko had nothing more to follow up that threat with besides actually climbing in after him.

"No master! Please don't be angry with me!" Aiiro's foot slowly poked its way out. "Master, please don't be angry. I'm coming out, see. I promise to not do it again. Just don't be angry." Aiiro inched his way out of the diva.

Zuko snapped his fingers and pointed for Aiiro to stand before him. He planned to give the smaller boy a piece of his mind. Aiiro crept towards him, staring at his shoes as if fascinated by the embroidery upon them. Zuko put a hand on his ward's shoulder, to anchor him in place. "You are restricted to your room for one week. Now will you tell me about those scrolls or must I make it two weeks?" he demanded.

While Zuko had been speaking, one of his ministers had entered the room with a low bow. A look of astonishment crossing his face as Aiiro replied, "I cannot Master. If I tell you, they'll never forgive me."

"They won't forgive you? Who won't forgive you? Is someone threatening you?" Zuko demanded, squeezing Aiiro's shoulder. Aiiro shook his head and stared fixedly at the floor.  
"His majesty, the Fire Lord just asked you a direct question, young prince. What kind of ungrateful and wicked child are you?" Minister Shun muttered, giving Aiiro a glare.

"I advise you to mind your own affairs," Zuko muttered through gritted teeth. No one spoke to Aiiro like that!

"Your majesty, you said you gave us permission to speak freely," Shun said, bowing deeply. "I have six children; I must humbly advise you that your kindness is misplaced. Children respect firm authority."

Zuko glared at his advisor. "Choose your words carefully," he finally said, holding Aiiro's shoulder protectively. He had tasted 'firm authority' in parenting and he had not enjoyed it very much.

"His Majesty has been more than generous to adopt your highness and raise him as his own. He has set aside funds for you to inherit; he has spared no expense seeing to your comfort and education. You reward him by throwing temper tantrums and disturbing him at his work. You crave attention and never think of anyone else's welfare. The fire Lord is our leader; it is not his duty to pander to you. Yet, he has generously been exhausting himself, indulging your every selfish whim. Everyone in the palace knows how the Fire Lord cares for you himself, instead of handing you off to nurses. He has so many responsibilities and he takes the time to deal with you. Now, he has a simple request and you behave this way? Most fathers would give their children a good thrashing for such behavior. You should be ashamed of yourself, your highness. What kind of family would ever want a child like you?" Shun snapped in a fiery tirade, towering over the trembling little boy. "You…"

Zuko raised his hand midway through the rant. "That's quite enough, Minister. Why have you come?" he asked, feeling all the relaxation he had gleaned fade away as he returned to the yoke.

"Some prisoners from the W…" Shun began, before catching the glare in Zuko's eyes. "From your lady mother's campaign in the North have arrived and are being interrogated by the Najwe. Your lord Uncle felt you should be briefed on what they have supplied to intelligence. Then you have a meeting with the Mechanist," he continued, bowing deeply.

Zuko nodded and turned on his heel. "Of course," he said, steeling himself for a bloody interrogation. He really hated shedding blood like this. As he walked away, he heard the pitter-patter of footsteps. With a wince, he remembered that he had been allowing Aiiro to follow him around for the last week. Yet, he could not allow the child to see this; it would traumatize him even more. Well, at least he had a cover to explain why Aiiro could not tag along with him. "Aiiro, you'll be returning to your rooms with Hyun. You'll be spending the next two weeks there, remember?" he said, forcing himself to sound stern.

"But Master!" Aiiro whimpered, his voice cracking with sadness. "You said you would let me stay with you," he whispered.

"You should have thought of that before you misbehaved. I thought we were family who trusted each other. Your behavior tells me you feel differently," Zuko said in a withering tone. He was so frustrated with everyone, why couldn't he just be left alone! "Hyun, please conduct him to his rooms," he commanded, unable to turn around. He knew his young friend well enough to know how devastating his words were. Before he broke down completely, he walked away, slamming the door.

* * *

Aiiro sat in the corner of his room, facing the wall. It was a room a peasant could only dream of and yet, Aiiro felt very sad. He was supposed to be studying, but he was just staring off watching the sun move across the sky from the corner of his eye as Miss Hyun read to him. He had no interest in the lesson. He felt lower than the dirt. His Master hated him. Nothing else in the world mattered. He was so confused to the right thing to do. "Your highness, are you paying attention?" Miss Hyun finally demanded.

"No," Aiiro admitted, turning around and folding his arms. He was confined to his rooms, Miss Hyun forced to sit in the corner and Master was angry with him. He had nothing to lose by being honest.

"You might as well stop moping about being punished. You brought this on yourself," Miss Hyun reminded, giving Aiiro a sympathetic smile. "You really should stop making things worse for yourself. Being bad during your lessons won't bring you back into your Master's good graces," she continued. "Though telling him the truth would help."

"Miss Hyun, you have a father, right?" Aiiro asked, wanting to change the topic away from the subject at hand.

"Of course, I have a father, little one. Everyone has a father," Miss Hyun said lightly, putting down her scroll. "And you are still to be facing the corner."

"Would your father be angry if you refused to tell him something? What if it was a very important secret? Would he still be mad?" Aiiro asked, as he turned back around, hoping that Hyun would assure him he had not done anything so wrong.

"If I ever behaved as you did, I'd be lacking the ability to sit down for a very long time. My father is a very good man, he always made time for my brothers and me, but woe betide anyone who disobeyed him. It just isn't done. A father is supposed to command the respect and obedience of his child. Hiding under furniture and refusing to come out is neither."

Aiiro sighed. "Oh." This was not good. He liked being able to sit down! This situation was only getting worse.

"Of course, some fathers take it too far. You are lucky the Fire Lord isn't anything like his father," Miss Hyun confided, standing behind him with a hand on his shoulder. "You know his majesty got that scar for speaking out in the mere presence of his father. Then he got exiled. No one was ever supposed to see him again. It was very hard to lose our prince."

Aiiro nodded, feeling even more terrified. He could not believe that his kindly Master would actually throw him away. Master had allowed himself to be beaten to save him. Yet being cruel to others seemed to be a common practice in the Fire Nation. Considering how bloodthirsty the mob had been, it was worth considering. If his poor master had been treated so terribly for just speaking out in the presence of the Fire Lord, imagine what would be done to him for actually refusing to answer his master. He could not face the thought that he would be left homeless and alone! He felt the breath in his body freeze up at that thought. He was going to have another tantrum and he would rather not be punished for it. "Get out," he whispered.

"What did you say?" Miss Hyun said, in a shocked tone. Aiiro did not mean to be rude but he just wanted to be alone now, and get his thoughts together. He desperately loved Miss Hyun but he could not face her now.

"I am still the Fire Lord's ward and I want to be alone! I'll stay in the corner like you said. Now, please go away! I…I order you to leave my presence," Aiiro stuttered, imitating his master's way of commanding people. Tears sparkled in his eyes.

Hyun opened her mouth a few times before bowing slightly. "Yes, your highness. Please send for me if you wish my help," she said, kissing Aiiro's forehead before exiting the room, her sweet perfume leaving with her.

Aiiro got up from his chair and stared into the mirror by his bedside. He did not know who he was. His eyes were still blue and his skin was still a darker shade than most people around here.

Yet, he wore red robes now and he lived in the Fire Nation. His master was the Fire Lord. He had promised to be a good slave to him. Aiiro knew a good slave would obey whatever his master said. From what he had heard, some masters were very mean.

That nasty minister had been right. Master was very kind. He had given him a place to sleep, food to eat and clothing. Aiiro had even slept in Master's bed. Aiiro was protected and given everything. Also, Master was so wonderful to be with. He was so very wise and strong, Aiiro loved him so much. He acted like they were family. Aiiro did trust him, but he just knew it was wrong to break a promise.

Sokka had been very clear that one could never reveal the secret or they would be cursed forever. He said that such a traitor would be sent out alone on the ice. Aiiro did not want that. Aiiro also loved Sokka, he had been his captain. He had trained Aiiro in hunting and fishing, he had taught Aiiro how to use a spear! How could Aiiro just forget him? "I swear by Sedna and my ancestors to never reveal the secrets of my tribe to anyone. If I break this vow, may I be tossed in tempest seas forever," he remembered vowing after learning that particular lesson.

He wondered if Master would lock him up here forever. That would not be so bad. He deserved to be locked up for disobeying his master. Aiiro was more afraid that he would be thrown out into the street. He would have no food and no home. He would have to steal and beg for everything, just like the boys in the story. He had a feeling that no kindly bender would take pity on him, not in this evil town. The mean people would kill him. If they did not find him, the pirates would find him. They would chain him up again and take him back on to the dark ship.

Aiiro wondered where his people were right now. He had not seen his friends in so long. He missed his aunties and the frozen land he once called home. He wanted to see them again. Yet, Aiiro also wanted to be safe. He was not safe with the rest of the tribe, he knew that. The pirates or the fire nation could easily attack them and Aiiro would die. He knew Master would never hurt him intentionally, but the other people would!

The only place that was safe was here. The Fire army would not hurt him as long as they considered him one of them. Whenever Aiiro passed guards, they saluted him. When he and Miss Hyun walked in the gardens, Aiiro's personal soldiers would be there to protect him. Even now, guards were posted at Aiiro's door to protect him.

This all came down to one question. Aiiro had made a promise to his tribe to keep a secret and he had made a promise to Master. Well, Sokka had also told him that he should do anything he could to survive and Aiiro would never survive being tossed out. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. It would be breaking the rules, but not as much! Perhaps if he explained to Master why he couldn't tell, everything would be okay and he would still be wanted.

Aiiro finally saw some relief in sight. He opened the door to the room only to realize he had a new problem. "And just what do you think you are doing?" Shigeru said in a mock-stern voice, his youthful features forming a smile. Standing by the door were his personal guards who were much taller and stronger then Aiiro.

"Just for a little walk inside the palace," Aiiro informed the guards meekly, hoping they would allow him a little leeway. Shigeru was very nice and funny, maybe he would look the other way.

"Sorry, my young prince but you got yourself into a good deal of trouble today. You'll have to stay in your room," Golden eyed Takeo said sympathetically, as he put a hand on Aiiro's shoulder. "Now back inside like a good boy."

"It will only be for a moment," Aiiro said, throwing off Takeo's hand with a flick of his shoulder.

"Not so fast, you aren't going anywhere," Shigeru said, standing in front of Aiiro so he could not move forward. "Come on, little pet bird. Back to your royal cage!"

"I'll be back in a moment. Please just let me go," Aiiro pleaded, pouting his lip to try and garner pity. Shigeru might break rules once in a while; Jahan said he had a mischievous streak.

"Sorry, but orders are orders. Lady Hyun said you are under house arrest," Lieutenant Jahan said, the eldest of the three soldiers. "Now surrender yourself peacefully or we will carry you back in."

"But I don't want to go in," Aiiro protested, as Takeo took his shoulders again and marched him back inside, his grip gentle but very firm as Aiiro was steered inside.

"Unfortunately, what you want isn't what you will get. According to the lovely Lady Hyun, the Fire Lord was pretty clear about your punishment," Takeo said, blushing when he mentioned Miss Hyun.

"You really must have done something pretty naughty, Prince Aiiro. I do hope you learned your lesson," Lt. Jahan scolded, wagging a finger at him as he motioned for Takeo to seat him in a chair.

"Or at least learned how not to get caught next time," Shigeru muttered, earning a stern look from his brother Jahan. The light-hearted soldier flushed a bit. "I mean, never repeat the action again."

"Please let me go. My future safety depends on it," Aiiro pleaded, trying to get up again. Tears of frustration filled his eyes as Takeo held him down, hands on both shoulders.

"Don't be so overdramatic, two weeks confinement is bad but nothing to cry about, little prince. Believe me, when I was your age, I did some horrible things. Once when Jahan and I were…" Shigeru began with a comforting smile, but a glare from Jahan stopped him.

"Shigeru, can you ever keep your mouth shut?" Jahan asked, rolling his eyes. "Now, Prince Aiiro, you must stay here or we will have to tie you to the chair," he warned, removing a curtain sash and holding it up.

"Tie me up?" Aiiro whispered, completely terrified. They were already treating him badly!

"Sir, we could just lock the door," Takeo suggested, bowing his head deferentially, as he patted Aiiro's shoulder comfortingly.

Jahan nodded. He seemed more nervous then usual, Taeko said he was worried about being worthy of his new rank. "And so we shall," he said, looking sternly down at the little boy who was tearing up even more.

"Please, you have to let me see the Fire Lord. I made him really mad and he'll send me away if I don't explain myself," Aiiro wept, feeling as if the world was closing in on him.

"Gosh, what did you do to get yourself in that much trouble?" Shigeru asked, earning a swat from Jahan and a loud "Hush!"

"Young Master, you are being silly. The Fire Lord would no more banish you then he'd banish his own sister. You are a royal ward," Takeo said quietly, his voice soothing and calm.

Aiiro sniffled even more. "You don't understand, I did something really horrible and I need to see him," he wept, choking on his sobs. Master could be finding a new ward to love and care for! Aiiro had to remind him that he loved his master!

The three guards exchanged nervous looks. "Well, the Fire Lord's orders were really clear. You are stay here, young Prince," Jahan said worriedly, as he drummed his fingers on the table. "You can't leave this room."

"Then I suppose he should be arrested for trying to break the Fire Lord's command and leave," Shigeru said, with a roguish grin. Aiiro was now very scared. They were going to arrest him? Now Master would never forgive him!

Jahan blinked before smiling slowly. "Of course, such a grievous crime deserves it and we aren't allowed to punish him," he said, nodding approvingly at his younger brother. "I'll go on ahead and find the Fire Lord."

Aiiro's teeth chattered with terror. If his guards were ready to turn on him, then there was no hope. "Have pity on me! I'll do whatever you say, just don't hurt me! You can tie me to the chair or lock me up. I won't move a muscle," he whispered, choking on his own fear. He held onto the chair, his hands shaking. "I'll be good now!"

"Come along," Shigeru said, patting Aiiro's head. "You'll have to answer to your master," he said, putting emphasis on the last word and winking.

"I think he'll have mercy on a cute little prince like you. Heaven knows, if Shigeru managed to survive, so can you. Lady Hyun will plead for you, her beauty could melt any heart," Takeo soothed, with a comforting smile. Aiiro coughed weakly, as he was brought to his feet by firm hands on the shoulder. So they were taking him to Master? Aiiro was confused, but too exhausted to do much but be hauled along by Takeo and Shigeru. At least they had not tied his hands.

The three guards walked to the chambers of the Fire Lord, with the shaking prisoner in tow. The guards outside the royal antechamber had not looked pleased to see Aiiro, but they had said nothing to impede his entry. Master had told Aiiro his door was always open to him and Aiiro knew his rights.

The four of them marched back to the Master's ornate study, the scene of the crime. Master was sitting, looking over some papers and miniature sculptures of machines with a strange looking man. He looked up as the four entered the room. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. Aiiro lowered his eyes and his knees shook. What if Master was still angry?

"Your Majesty, the prince tried to run away and see you. By orders, when he misbehaves, we should contact you," Jahan said, placing his head on the floor like the others.

Master nodded. "Dismissed. I'll deal with him myself. Wait outside to transport him back to his rooms. This won't take long," he said, gesturing for Aiiro to approach. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked coldly as he gestured for the strange looking man to go into the next room. "I'll use the bell pull when you may return, Mechanist," he commanded.

"As your majesty commands," the man said wearily, scratching his head with a wooden hand. Aiiro did not even want to know the story of that one.

As soon as the room was empty, Aiiro fell to his knees before his. "Please, please don't send me away," he whispered, his voice trembling as much as he was.

"Send you away?" Master asked, his voice surprised. "What are you talking about?" he asked, as he walked over to Aiiro.

"Well, you are so angry with me and Miss Hyun told me about how badly you got treated and I was afraid…" Aiiro whimpered, wondering what he should do. He just wanted to cuddle in his master's arms.

"Listen to me, Aiiro. I am not Ozai. I never will be. I would never treat a komodo rhino that way. Do you think I would ever be capable of doing that to you?" Master demanded angrily, his face coloring with fury.

"No, you are a good Master. But I did something terrible, and everyone seems to think I deserve to be treated badly," Aiiro whispered, staring at the floor.

Master raised the boy's face and looked him in the eye. "No matter what you did, I would never hurt you like that," he said gruffly. "You are…very important to me. How could you ever think I would hurt you like that?" At that moment, Master seemed young and tired. His eyes weren't some proud king, but the golden eyes of the same tired and weary person who had lay bleeding in a prison cell, having just suffered a brutal beating for him. He was the person who loved Aiiro and whose love Aiiro returned. He should have never feared his Master.

"Aren't you angry that I didn't obey you?" Aiiro breathed, feeling all his fear melt away.

"I don't get pleasure out of ordering you around. I do it because I'm right and I want you to be safe. By obeying me, you show you trust me," he said, patting Aiiro's shoulder. "Now, up off your knees. You never need to kneel to me." Aiiro leapt into his master's arms and hugged him tightly. Master stiffly returned the hug as Aiiro buried his face in the older boy's robe.

"Master, I decided to adopt you as a member of the tribe. That way I can tell you about the scrolls without being punished," Aiiro said quietly, taking his master's hand and walking over to the desk. "Do you have some ink?" Master looked very confused but handed Aiiro a bottle. Aiiro climbed onto the chair, and then put some ink on his finger.

"The spirits of water bear witness to these marks, for Zuko, the mark of the trusted," he recited, painting a half circle on Master's forehead. "From now on, we are brothers in the Water Tribe," he said happily. "Now I can tell you everything!"

"All right…I'm honored. Can I wipe it off now?" Master said, pulling Aiiro off the chair and carrying him over to a divan. He swiped at his forehead, cleaning it as he fetched the scrolls from off his desk. With great flourish, he laid them on the table. "Now tell me about the scrolls. It's a matter of great importance to me. It will be our little secret how I got it," he said softly.

"All right. You put this under ice and the ink becomes readable. It has to be really cold through," Aiiro said. "Usually, you would have to use ice, but you taught me how to cool my hands." He put his hands on the parchment and concentrated on the cold flowing from his hands. "Think of ice and cold," he whispered as the parchment stiffened and blue ink appeared on the paper. "There."

Master smiled and picked up the parchment. "See, that was not so hard. Next time, spare yourself the trouble and just do what I say," he said as he read the parchment. He seemed much happier as he hugged Aiiro with his free hand. His eyes widened as he continued reading.

"What does it say, Master?" Aiiro asked curiously, watching his master's hand begin to shake.

"It says that Agni might have answered my prayers and rewarded me," the monarch said, his voice beginning to shake as well. "If it's possible, of course. Aiiro, you are a miracle!" He sounded very pleased with him! Aiiro was so grateful to hear it! "The mechanist must see this!" he finally said, giving the bell pull a yank. Aiiro was quite confused at what the scroll said, but said nothing. He knew Master should not be showing this to anyone, but Aiiro was too nervous to disturb his master's good mood.

The strange man returned a second later, looking very sad. Aiiro hoped the scroll would cheer him up too. "Mechanist, read that, but don't touch it," Master commanded, pointing to the scroll. "Tell me if it's possible." There was a strange grin on his face, a smile that Aiiro had not noticed before.

Mechanist nodded and stared at the paper. His jaw dropped as his eyes scanned the page. Aiiro took a moment to notice the man had no eyebrows. Well, Master only had one eyebrow so he supposed it was nothing to be ashamed of. "Yes, it's logical and true but that would mean…," he breathed, fear in his eyes.

Master stroked Aiiro's head. "Yes. It would," he said thoughtfully, his golden eyes sparkling strangely. "Just in time."

"Merciful gods, the destructive power." Mechanist did not look very happy as he stared at the parchment.

"It's done in the interest of peace. This will save lives. I'm not going to use it unless it's needed. Now, you may return to your family. I will have some scribes recopy it to insure no copy accidentally gets lost. Then I will have the materials brought to your laboratory. Spare no expense. I want this perfected and tested," Master ordered, waving his hand.

Mechanist bowed deeply, looking very sad. "As your majesty commands," he said, leaving the room backwards.

Master smiled and tented his fingertips. "Excellent," he said softly, as he leaned back against the seat, a satisfied and relaxed smile on his face. "Aiiro, the information in this scroll is very important. I won't tell anyone how I got it but I need to use it."

"Of course, Master. What was in the scroll, Master?" Aiiro asked, his voice soft. He did not like the words "destructive power," very much.

"I told you, a miracle from Agni. I have to thank you for telling me that. You saved the loves of many people, you are a hero. This is why you should tell me things," Master said, smiling as he stared at the scroll again. "Speaking of which, someone is supposed to be confined to their rooms," Master said, giving Aiiro a long look.

Aiiro cuddled into Master's side and looked up at him. "Maybe we could forget that," he asked, pouting his lip. He knew he had the advantage now; Master was in a good mood.

Master chuckled and nodded. "All right, this time I'll pardon you. Next time you find yourself in such trouble, don't expect such leniency. You were very good just now and do deserve it. In fact, I think you have just brought peace to the world. Now, after I finish up a few matters, shall we take a walk through the garden?" he asked. Aiiro nodded, feeling so happy. He had done everything right for once. Surely, things would be wonderful now. He knew he had made the right choice.

Angels never came down  
There's no one here they want to hang around  
But if they knew  
If they knew you at all  
Then one by one the angels  
Angels would fall

AN-What is in the scrolls? I want you to find out next chapter like the rest of the Fire Nation. I promise, you are going to love it. And it's a real historical object too! Next chapter, Zuko makes a big choice, Kalyan and Devdan have a long conversation with a certain Earth bending ambassador, Zhao and his family makes an appearance as does our favorite Water tribe family. That chapter should take shorter amount of time, as it's halfway written.


	20. Keep Me in Your Heart

**Keep me in your heart for a While **

Shadows are falling and I'm running out of breath  
Keep me in your heart for awhile  
If I leave you it doesn't mean I love you any less  
Keep me in your heart for awhile

--Warren Zevon

Avatar doesn't belong to me. If it did, Zukowould be Fire Lord already. Warning for some sexual situations, which may squick you out a bit. So sorry! Okay, Kish, I promise this will be the end of the "snivelling scenes" as you so elegently put it.

Special thanks to SarahNev for beta-ing and to all my reviews. I have over 350 reviews, which makes me really happy. Knowing that you all love my work makes me so eager to write more. I decided that I shall divide this story into two parts. This story will end within ten chapters and there will be a short sequel which will take place ten years later, tentatively titled "Defying Gravity" Special thanks to Celtic and Sarah, my two beta-readers and my dear Storm of Insanity, my new fan-artist. Two Avatar episodes this week and I have a terrible feeling I am going to cry at them, because Iroh is in serious danger. Please creators, don't kill him! Okay, we have some family scenes ahead of us, plus the mystery of the scrolls is finally revealed. Warning, it ain't pretty!

* * *

Zuko sat on the rocks by the palace, a beautiful cliff where lonely seagulls would call out a song to the sea. He had asked Aiiro to meet him here, figuring this was the perfect place for a farewell. He had said a lot of them here. As he waited, his mind swirled with thoughts. 

Zuko had been afraid of many things in his life. He had been afraid of Ozai, afraid of disappointing him, afraid of getting punished, afraid of losing the ones he loved and afraid of falling into obscurity and shame. Yet, he had thought he had left those fears behind when he had become Fire Lord. It turned out he had not.

He had just spoke with Uncle and Hotaru, as well as his most trusted advisors. His mind was made up about his duty. It would be an excellent way to prove his strength to his people. The invention mentioned in the scroll had been demonstrated before the young Fire Lord, who had been awed by the power. Other new and deadly weapons were created; ready to aid Zuko in his mission. No enemy would be able to threaten his nation now.

"Master? You wanted to see me?" a soft voice asked as the sound of heavy boots disturbed the symphony of sea bird. Zuko turned around and Aiiro's royal litter, which being born by four slaves. The curtains were pulled aside, as Aiiro hopped out. He looked so small and fragile, so precious. Zuko had him dressed as a crown prince was usually dressed, in red armor and robes. To keep the boy's hair was a flame diadem, made of rubies. He wanted to remind everyone to ignore the blue eyes and treat him as any prince. Yet, who would protect him in a few short days?

Zuko waved the escort away and motioned for Aiiro to sit down, so they could talk in private. "Aiiro, this is a very special place for me. When I was sad, I would sit here and I would think about throwing myself down into the rocks. I had a lot of those times." It felt good to confide in Aiiro. He treasured this child very much, the brother he always wanted.

"I was a failure in my father's eyes and I never seemed to do anything right. I was never good enough at Fire-bending or commanding others. I struggled at my lessons. When my mother and sister left, I was all alone. I used to pray to Agni that he'd lead me in the right path, but it just seemed I mucked everything up even more," Zuko said softly.

"You never mucked up anything, Master. You did your best," Aiiro whispered, taking Zuko's hand and squeezing it. "I think you are the greatest master in the whole wide world."

Zuko smiled thinly and patted Aiiro's head with his free hand. "When I was thirteen, I spoke up against that order. People think I did it because I was too weak to understand the realities of war. They were wrong. By age ten, I already had seen palace servants weeping over lost relatives who had given their lives for the country. I understood we all had to sacrifice for the greater good. I just refused to label that sacrifice as 'fresh meat'. Dying for your country should be an honor. No one should be tossed to the dogs like refuse," he continued. He thought it best not to mention who his true father was for now.

Aiiro looked on the verge of tears. "Master, you are my hero. You saved my life and you tried to help others," he whispered. "Why would anyone be angry?"

"You'd think others would see it that way. The Fire Lord was furious and made me duel him. He played a cruel trick to hurt me, just to make my life worse. He made me think I would duel an old general instead of my own sire." Zuko took a deep breath as the painful memories swept back into his mind.

"Yet, I still loved him. During the duel, I begged him for mercy. I was afraid to fight. I was afraid to die. I knew my father would not hold back. He would kill me. I had no chance against him. I was afraid to die at my father's hands. Something inside wanted me to live, live at any price." Zuko took a deep breath, his eyes unfocused for the moment. "I got my wish. I got this scar and I got banished."

"I'm so sorry, Master," Aiiro said, squeezing Zuko's hand tightly. "I wish you had never suffered so."

"The strange thing is, I'm not sorry for what happened. I'm glad it happened," Zuko said, as he threw a rock with his free hand.

"You are?" Aiiro queried, his eyes wide. The poor little boy had suffered just as much as Zuko had. "But you were hurt so much!"

"Yes. Sometimes, I thought life was just thwarting me, that there was always something placed in my path just to make me more miserable. But now I look back on my journey, I realize how lucky I was. I think I was being thwarted to get on the path that would eventually take me to happiness. I got to know Uncle and I got to meet you. I got to discover who I was. If I would never been banished, I would have lived my life as a prisoner of my father's cruelty. I'd have been a dog, cringing at his feet and I would have most likely killed myself before long. Now I have my honor back, I have my family and I have you. You are the greatest gift in the world," Zuko said, smoothing Aiiro's hair back.

"I'm glad to hear it, Master. I am glad to have you too. You are the sun, the moon and the stars to me. So, why did you bring me here?" Aiiro asked curiously.

"I am worried about you. I don't like seeing you suffering. You aren't eating, you are barely sleeping. You never smile and play anymore. You just sit quietly in the corner, lost in your own thoughts. You cling to me," Zuko explained sadly as he cuddled him into his arms. "I told you a thousand times, I will never let anyone hurt you. No matter what you do, you belong to me. You are mine now," he said, feeling safer when Aiiro's small body was nestled in his arms. "Yet, I'm not only your guardian. I am also the Fire Lord. I have duties I must attend to. I will be going to lead an invasion myself," Zuko said softly.

"I'll pack and be ready in ten minutes," Aiiro said, his small face looking up hopefully at him

Zuko's heart broke but he forced himself to remain strong. Uncle had warned him that Aiiro could not be brought on the mission. _"If you think he's traumatized now, his current state will be a blessing compared to what he will be like when he sees the Northern Siege. War is a bloody business and with that new invention, it will be even worse. For his sake, you must keep him here where he will be protected. Besides, the boy must learn to stand on his own two feet. He look to you for strength, he must learn how to find that inside himself, just like you did."_

Zuko shook his head. "I am going alone, Aiiro. You will remain here under Uncle's care. I will be back in two months, three at most," he said, forcing himself to stay strong. He had been considering putting Aiiro in a trunk. He was small enough and Aiiro wouldn't mind. No, Uncle was right.

"Please don't leave me, Master. Don't you love me?" Aiiro tearfully asked, burying his head in Zuko's chest. "I want to follow you, anywhere!"

"I'm not leaving you. I'm going on a trip and then I am coming back. You are very precious to me. A battlefield is no place for you. You could be captured, it isn't safe," Zuko said, rubbing Aiiro's back to calm him down.

Aiiro paled at the word captured but he managed to choke it down. "You'd protect me. I'd be safe in the very mouth of the Sea Dragon if you were with me," he said, his voice tight and mournful.

"Aiiro, please don't make this harder. I told you, you have to trust your authority to make decisions. You are so stubborn and headstrong, but this is a battle you can't win," Zuko said affectionately.

"Is this because I didn't tell you about the scrolls immediately? I'll never disobey you again, I promise," Aiiro said, his voice lowering in misery as he inched closer to his master.

"The scrolls have nothing to do with it. Even when you disobey me, you still are very important to me. I…value you very highly. Even when I am gone, I will think of you everyday. You'll just have to keep me in your heart for a while. I promise, I won't stay a moment longer then I have to," he soothed the sobbing boy, fully intending to keep that promise. "Now, can you be strong for me?" he asked.

"Be strong?" Aiiro choked, looking miserable. His eyes were devouring Zuko like a hungry dog, terrified of going without in just a few moments. "You could die out there. You are all I have! Master, what am I to do?" he pleaded.

"First of all, I am not going to die. Second, if Agni does call me to my ancestors, Uncle has agreed to adopt you. He raised me and he'll be good to you. Miss Hyun has also agreed to care for you. You will not be homeless and starve." Zuko reached into his pocket and pulled out a heavy chain, with a flame medallion on it. "This is my crest. When people see it, they will know you are property of the Fire Lord and will do everything you say."

Aiiro took the present and hung it around his neck. "I'll keep it with me, always so you are always by my heart," he whispered. "I'll just miss you so much."

"All my life, I've been told I must be strong. When I was beaten, I was told to be strong. When I was tired or depressed, I was told to be strong. When I was banished, I told myself to be strong. Sometimes I was so tired of being strong, but it kept me on the right path. Now, I'm asking you to be strong. Can you do that for me?" Zuko asked tenderly, as he stroked Aiiro's hair.

Aiiro nodded slowly. "But please come back soon, Master. I am only happy with you. I love you so much," he whispered desolately, pressing his face back into Zuko's robes.

Zuko patted Aiiro's back. "I will have to be apart from Uncle and you, the two people I treasure most. Will you two stand on the balcony and wave as I sail away? I want you two to be the ones to welcome me home," he asked, trying to hide his own sadness. He would miss them more then the flowers missed the sun. "Then we will be together…I promise."

* * *

"Good evening, Father. How are you today?" Katannah asked, rising to her feet respectfully, as her father entered the room. He supposed being home had his advantages. He got to see his children a lot more. The last three years Zhao had barely spent a month of time at home. He treasured the long letters Katannah would write him every week, but he had understood it was duty to be away. At least, he had Katannah to come home to. 

Zhao in fact had not had a good day. In fact, one could very much argue that Zhao had an especially bad day. Zhao, son of Kyo of the house of Haman was not suited for office work. He had never been one for patience, Agni knew his teacher Jeong-Jeong had said often enough that Zhao barely had the patience to keep himself alive.

Although the Boy King had been respectful enough to give Zhao an important position in the new council, Zhao missed the feel of combat. He had always been happiest as a field officer, and felt completely bored in his new position.

He understood that Zuko would never allow him back into the action without a sheer miracle. The boy was smarter then Zhao thought and all sensitive information had been censored miles from his office.

Zhao was willing to play this game for a bit longer for Zuko was a soft-hearted boy. Zhao would figure out a way to work around the restrictions and regain his hold on power. "Tired," he finally responded to his daughter.

"Well, you just sit right down and relax. I've had the servants prepare dinner and sent Orli to his room to prepare his lessons," Katannah said efficiently.

"Excellent. What are you doing right now?" Zhao asked, noticing the large amount of scrolls piled around his daughter. That was another thing that was bothering the new councilor. Over the time he had spent, he had observed that his children were not normal. The servants answered first to Katannah and went to her for approval for all orders. They treated him like a guest and his little girl as the master of the house.

As for Orli, he sought only disapproval. According to his tutors, Orli was only getting worse in his studies. He had no discipline or control in his Fire-bending, he never completed his assigned work and he was incredibly disrespectful. In the last three months, Orli had lit a teacher's habit on fire, poured honey in a courtier's shoes and his behavior had not improved since they had been moved to the palace. Zhao had a lot of work ahead of him.

"Just managing the household. I've overseen and checked the reports from the country estate. I have the orders ready, they can be sent out as soon as I seal them. We are working well within our budget, we should have the money for the twenty new field slaves we need," she said with a smile of pride.

Zhao stared at his child and tried to remember the little girl with plaits who had believed the sun rose in the sky because her father said so. When had she become so mature? "I appreciate all your effort, Tani. Your hard work is noted, but no longer needed," he decided, figuring he should at least handle the affairs of his own house. It would make him feel more in control.

"Of course it's needed, Father. I can take care of everything. I've devised everything down to a perfect system," Katannah retorted in a confused tone. It was custom for Fire Nation women to be schooled in martial arts as well as the management of estates and many girls her age were already running the households.

"Tani, I'm the head of this estate. You are my daughter. Therefore, I'll be overseeing the reports from the estate. I'll be making the decisions and I'll be taking back the seal I gave you three years ago," Zhao replied smoothly. He had given his daughter his own seal, allowing her free reign over his entire estate. At first, it had seemed more efficient then having all his papers mailed back and forth for his approval. The estate had been running smoothly, but the seal of the head of house should not belong to a mere child.

"Father, are you sure?" Katannah did not look convinced. "I mean, I am fine handling everything. I am sure you have enough to do without managing the finances as well," she said, looking worried.

"The seal, Tani. Now," Zhao said, holding out his hand. He did not argue with those under his authority. He commanded; they obeyed. Just as he expected, Katannah reached into her pocket and handed the ivory stamp to her father. Her face was grave but obedient, just as he expected of her. "Good. I suppose I can allow you to help me if you so wish. You may have a bit of your father in you, after all," he said, patting her head affectionately.

Katannah bowed her head under his praise, clearly pleased with the compliment. "Thank you, Father," she whispered, a flush to her cheeks.

"Now I'm going to go change for dinner," he said, walking over to the sleeping quarters of his lavish new apartment. The little Fire Lord had at least provided a comfortable prison cell for them to live in.

Zhao had not discussed it with his children, but he knew they had been plucked from their country manor in Shushan in the middle of the night. Poor Katannah and Orli had taken to the capital in chains, and then thrown into a prison cell like common thieves. Zhao was furious at the poor treatment of innocent children, but he would hold his vendetta till the appropriate time.

He did not want to think of the anguish his children had gone through. His beloved children were everything to him; he would gladly die for them. He had always strived harder, to be raised to a higher position and give them a better life. He would see Katannah married to a prince of the blood and Orli raised to the highest positions in the land. All the blood he had shed had been worth it. He smiled faintly, grateful that they were all together. That is, until he passed by the open door of his son's bedroom and his bad mood returned with a vengeance.

Orli was sitting and dropping sparks of fire from his window onto the people below. He giggled as one of his victims howled in pain. His scrolls were lying on the floor, abandoned. Zhao slammed his fist on the table, wondering how a former admiral famous for his disciplined troops could have no control over his own children! "Having fun?" he demanded angrily.

Orli whipped around. "Father, I didn't hear you come in," the boy said, without a hint of shame for wasting time in such frivolous activities.

Zhao seethed. He had not bothered to rise to show respect, he remained seated! How dare his child show such insolence to him? Zhao debated striking the table again to prevent himself from striking his own child. "My study. Ten minutes," he managed to choke out through gritted teeth.

"Why can't we just talk here?" Orli asked, his eyes studying him in a confused manner.

Zhao quickly stepped inside the room, till he reached his son's bed. With a quick gesture, he took his son's chin in his hand and forced him to look up. "I won't repeat myself," he said in a low tone, glaring down at his son. Respect and obedience would be learned.

Orli's eyes filled with confusion. "Father, what is wrong with you? You seem really upset. I know, let's go rhino riding!" he said, his tone growing a little more hesitant.

Zhao forced himself to take another deep breath before he did something Orli would later regret. "You heard me," he said with his fiercest glower, the one that could reduce Fire Nation cadets to tears. Orli unfortunately was not easily cowed. "Don't be late," he warned, as he let go of his son's chin and stalked out of the room. He needed a glass of sake before he had this little interview.

* * *

Ten minutes later, after Zhao had satisfied himself with a tall glass of his favorite sake, he heard the door to his study open. "All right, I'm here," came the greeting of his prodigal son. 

Zhao felt himself wanting another glass. "That isn't the way you enter your father's presence! You knock and ask permission to come in!" he snapped, debating if he was sure of Orli's paternity.

"But you told me ten minutes ago to come. Why should I ask permission?" Orli queried, without a hint of regret in his voice.

"Orli, a son is reverent in the presence of his father. It is only by my grace that you have anything in the world. I can very easily make life a lot harder. I should not have to explain this to you!" Zhao muttered through gritted teeth. "Where has your respect for your father gone?"

"Father, of course I respect you," Orli said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. His hands found themselves in his pockets and his posture was slovenly. What kind of heir was he?

"A respectful son would never behave in such a manner. If he ever did, he would be groveling on his knees and begging for forgiveness for such filial impiety to the head of his clan," Zhao snapped, wondering how this insolent child could be his son, besides for the fact that they had the exact same nose.

"Do you wish me to grovel to you, Father?" Orli asked, his tone puzzled. His voice grew softer with each word. "Would that make you happy?"

"I wish you to conduct yourself so you don't have to beg for forgiveness. But yes, you should be groveling to me and begging my pardon for disgracing me. I have just read through some of the reports your tutors have given me." Zhao picked up one of the scrolls and opened it with great flourish.

"Where should I begin? 'Mischievous' and 'has great potential' were the kindest points. Then we have these delightful gems. 'Orli is disrespectful and impatient' says your tutor in mathematics. Then we have this glowing report from your tutor in military history, who writes 'Your son is both recalcitrant and irresponsible,' or this lovely review from your martial arts teacher which states, 'I have never met a student so lazy and disobedient who constantly wastes his potential.' I'll refrain from also listing the finer points of your escapades, but let us just summarize by saying lighting your tutor's clothing on fire was not funny!" Zhao said, banging his fist on the table for good measure.

"Tani already yelled at me for that one. She punished me," Orli said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, obviously she hasn't done enough to keep you under control since you haven't mended your ways. You need a firm hand if you ever expect to make more of yourself then a criminal," Zhao sneered, as he folded the parchments in his hand.

"Father, why are you so angry now? Can't we just go riding like we always do?" Orli pleaded, still completely confused. His lip trembled pitifully.

"I'm angry because you displeased me and no, we can't go riding. You haven't earned such a treat. Now, stop answering back! Perhaps you need to hear what is expected of you. You will obey your authority without question. When you speak to me, you will say 'yes sir' or 'yes Father.' All of your lessons will be completed to the best of your abilities. You can occupy your time with study, instead of useless mischief. Otherwise, there will be serious consequences. Am I understood?" Zhao asked, standing up from his seat to loom menacingly over his son.

"Yes Father. I won't upset you again," Orli said, bowing his head slightly. He did look cowed enough; Zhao had done his duty. Parenting was easy; all they needed was proper authority and a firm hand.

"You see, that was not so hard. All you needed was a man around the house to show you how to behave yourself. I'm sure we won't have these problems anymore. Now, I suppose that Tami is a good girl. She's done an excellent job with the estate but she doesn't know how to handle a young man. Now I am here to make things even better."

"Yes, Father," Orli repeated obediently, which pleased Zhao immensely. Parenting was almost too easy.

"Now, I suppose you do deserve a reward. What does the future Admiral of the Fire Nation wish?" Zhao said, waving his son to approach.

"I'd like more pocket money. I get one silver coin a week. Tani gets five silver coin a week. I'm sure you are aware of how unfair that is and will change that as soon as possible," Orli said, with an innocent expression on his face.

Zhao was amused. "All right, I suppose I'll give Tani one silver coin a week and say you suggested it. What do you think of that?" he asked. He knew his daughter had a terrible temper and she would not be pleased to have even less autonomy.

Orli gulped. "Tani would kill me! She pinches really hard. Come on, Father, I deserve five silver a week. Aren't I your heir? Your only son? Your favorite child?" he pleaded.

Zhao patted his son's head. He was wise enough not to mention that he actually was not sure if Orli was his favorite child. Katannah had never given him a moment's trouble. Well, he loved both his children. That was a good attitude. "If within the next month, I see improvement in your behavior and your studies, you'll get an extra silver coin a month. It's more money then you can handle and you should be grateful. Well, it's a reasonable enough request, I suppose," he mused. He had done all his goals without even much effort. He was a genius.

"Father, there is something else I want. I…want to go home," Orli said, sighing as his voice lowered again. "I want to go back to Shushan. I had friends there and I could play in the fields. I'm so lonely here," he pleaded sadly.

"Well, I have a new and important job, which means I need to stay close to where the power is. That is why the Fire Lord feels it's best we stay in the capital. It's an honor and you should be grateful," Zhao lied smoothly. It was best Orli not know that he was a hostage. "Surely, there must be one or two young boys around here for you to train with."

"Well, there is one around my age. I saw him a few days ago but I haven't spoken to him yet," Orli said, biting his lip thoughtfully. "He must be very wealthy and upper-class. He dresses in royal robes and wears a prince's crown."

Zhao had barely been listening to his son till the words "Crown" caught his interest. "A crown? Where did you see him?" he asked.

"I saw him on a balcony with the Fire Lord. He must be pretty important; he did not have to kneel. The Fire Lord was even holding his hand. When they sat down together, the boy was allowed to sit on His Majesty's lap. I didn't know the Fire Lord had a younger brother. Or maybe that is his son," Orli chattered.

"The Fire Lord only has a sister, Princess Hotaru. He has no brother and he is too young to have a son your age," Zhao said, fearing he knew just who the "brother" was.

"Well, the Fire Lord really seems to like him. I've never seen a Fire Nation noble with blue eyes before. Who is he?" Orli asked, curiosity on his small face.

"Blue eyes? Ah…yes. I know all about him," Zhao said, his lip curling. That little Water tribe boy was still around, the Fire Lord's little pet who had the ability to convince his master to do anything. He had no doubt the little savage would take revenge if given leave.

"Excellent. When may I go visit him?" Orli exclaimed, looking quite excited by the prospect of a new friend.

Zhao held up a hand. "Never. You are never to speak to him. Don't even go near him, my boy. That boy is dangerous. One word from him and there could be problems. He's a very strange creature," Zhao said with considerable distaste. He was not pleased to see that the little brat had survived. He had told them that as soon as Zuko had been found guilty and had been taken out, he was to execute the little rain drip in front of Zuko. This made his shifting alliances very awkward.

"What is wrong with him? Is he mad?" Orli asked, looking up at his father inquisitively.

"In a matter of speaking. Now, don't question my orders. Just listen and obey," Zhao warned, disliking the present train of thought. He had a feeling Orli might be better off not knowing about Zhao's affairs at war. Blessedly, a knock sounded at the door, interrupting the moment. "Come in."

Katannah walked in, looking far less worried then she had been. "Dinner is being served, Father. May we?" she asked, pulling at her tunic collar. She looked a bit pink-cheeked. Well, she must be excited to have a normal family again. Well, so was he.

The former admiral and current councilor smiled and nodded. "Yes, we may."

* * *

"She's a complete nightmare. She's dirty, uncouth and revolting. I can't believe I kissed her hand, that repellent little hoyden," Kalyan seethed, his voice tinged with anger and disgust. "After I see her, I need a bath." 

"Funny you should say that. I noticed she has the same expression on her face the whole time she is with you," Devdan noted, his voice softer than usual. He could use a cold dip himself, he was feeling quite different than usually.

"Funny you should mention that, Devdan. I noticed you can't not keep your eyes off the little slut. Why am I not surprised to notice that you have a taste for vulgar women? Her dress is positively indecent," Kalyan spat, as they stepped back into their quarters.

Devdan's jaw tightened but he said nothing. He was used to the insults already, they barely stung anymore. He was too busy thinking of a pair of cherry red lips that pouted so beautifully. That thought was definitely more pleasant than listening to his brother rant. "Hey, it shows off her figure to excellent advantage. I am not complaining," he said half to himself. He would have preferred the princess in a state of far less dress, preferably bound by silk ribbons to a bed.

"Well I have to admit, the girl has some definite potential. When the time comes, I'll have to have her thoroughly cleaned before I can enjoy her. Don't worry little brother. If all goes to plan, I'll let you play with her on occasion," the crown prince sneered.

"How generous of you, Kalyan. Your portion in the afterlife should be as wonderful as you are," Devdan answered lazily, returning to his thoughts of Princess Hotaru.

"It's more than you deserve. I can't believe you two were throwing fruit at each other like common hog-monkeys! Can't you two stop that bickering for two minutes?" Kalyan demanded.

"She started it!" Devdan said, with a happy grin on his face. He had thoroughly enjoyed himself! He liked seeing the laughter in her eyes. She had a strong spirit, but there was a terrible sadness that lurked behind the shadows. Devdan was fascinated.

"Thank the Stone gods that her brother didn't see you. Soften her up and gain the goose's confidence because I won't waste my time with empty-headed females, but for the love of Geb, be discreet," Kalyan warned. "We aren't doing this for our own pleasure but for the safety of our kingdom. Nothing is more important than that, nothing in the world."

Devdan shrugged. "Calm yourself. I have done this before; this mission will proceed as planned," he assured him. He was eager to get to know more about the princess; he still had to best her in combat.

"I suppose you are right, how different could the women here be?" Kalyan asked as they stepped inside their grand receiving room, which had been cleared of all foreign servants and anyone capable of being a spy. The other ambassadors were waiting to be given commands by their leader. By their numbers, the urgency of the mission was laid in plain terms. There were only a few ambassadors with them, nearly all the great cities of the Earth Kingdom had fallen to the Fire Lords. Once, there had been seven kingdoms, ruled by great and noble families. Ba Xing Xe was the only strong city, with a few forts scattered around the vast kingdom as protection. Now that Omashu had fallen, the delegates were the last hope of the Earth Kingdom. The next few months would decide the fate of the world.

Sitting in the middle of the room, russet-haired ambassador Nasun was being tended to by his sister, Lady Kintaru. His arm had been broken at a terrible angle and his nose was bleeding profusely. His clothes had been scorched and he looked like he had needed opium to dull the plain. "What happened here?" Kalyan asked, his voice hardening.

"We asked for a tour of the royal gardens. Our guide, Lady Katannah was quite polite till Nasun here tried to put his hands on her…well…posterior. The young lady flew into a rage and attacked him. I've never seen such behavior from a female!" Kintaru said, giving her brother a rueful glance. Devdan thought it served the old letch right. One should at least charm a woman before sampling her!

"He's lucky he only got that. I saw some of the other girls practicing over the last week. All women learn military skills, even those without bending powers. They are trained in pressure points, weapons and hand to hand fighting," said the elderly Lady Jindoek, a wealthy matriarch of a powerful clan of nobility. Earth Kingdom women rarely learned martial arts, besides for isolated towns like Kyoshi. Devdan doubted the old woman could last a second against Hotaru.

"How are we supposed to defend ourselves from this nation if even the women are trained warriors?" asked Damodar, the youngest member of the expedition. Only fourteen years old and heir to a powerful line, Damodar was trying to represent his family's interests as best he could. Yet anyone with eyes could see he was nothing more than a frightened child. "Their numbers are so strong and their technology is so great."

"I also saw soldiers practicing. Our guides made sure we did not see anything sensitive but their numbers and their powers are enormous obstacles. When the comet comes, they will be unstoppable," said another Earth Nation nobleman.

"You said the Fire Lord was a mere child. He may be young, but he is not foolish. His policy of mercy has won the love of the common people, who see him as a savior from his father. He is not desperate to negotiate," Kintaru accused. "My father sent us to finish a mission, but none of the pieces are falling into place."

"Now that the Avatar is dead, we cannot use General Fong's idea of using him as a human shield. We have no hope!" added Damador, shaking like a leaf. He had never been brave and obviously the stress was getting to him.

Kalyan drew himself up to his full height over the entire knot of people. "I will not let this nation go down in flames! We are the mighty Earth Nation, strong and eternal like the stones. I don't want to hear another word of doubt." He walked around and stared at each member of the team, his voice conveying nobility and power. "We are the best that Ba Xing Xe can offer and we are our nation's last hope. We are the mountains that hold back the sea, the mountains that stand against the wind, and the mountains that contain the lava. We will never fall!" he said in a voice that brooked no dissent.

"As I was telling my brother, this is no pleasure mission. We are fighting for our lives and our future. We all know our duties and this plan can go on if we all do our part. The Fire Lord has his weaknesses and they will be exploited. His sister will soon be my slave and this castle will be mine. Yet, I am willing to die to secure this peace. We all must be ready to do anything to destroy the line of Sozin."

Every face in the room looked rallied at that cry. Kalyan had a tongue of silver, no doubt about that. Devdan, of course was not that easily impressed. He did admit that the plan was brilliant, but nothing was certain. If the Fire Lord was anything like his sister, it would be a definite challenge. As he slipped away to take a hot bath before bed, he realized just how eager he was to see Princess Hotaru again the next morning. She was addictive.

* * *

"Move those supplies over there," Gran Gran said, directing the movement of the Water tribe into their new home,a large but rudimentary hut had been constructed on the sandy beach of the Island of Sohar. Sokka obediently did as his grandmother requested, his mind buzzing elsewhere as he considered his new circumstances. 

It had been wonderful to see the rest of his tiny but beloved tribe again. Being together had dulled the feel of the invisible chains but not eliminated them entirely. Sohar Island was not a terrible prison, but it was not a comfortable one either. The flies were terrible and the sun's heat never yielded.

The water was plentiful with fishes but since no boats were allowed, the tribe had to survive on what could be caught from shore. The female children of the tribe spent their days searching for clams or wading for crabs and lobsters, while the male children assisted with catching fish or wild birds on the island. Although a small catch was brought home every night, there was never enough meat to go around.

Mostly the tribe had to rely on seaweed, which was terrible but plentiful. There was a small group of stewed sea prunes to be shared and flavor the sea-weed, as well as some fruit trees which made existance bareable. There was plenty of coconut milk to drink, but climbing the trees for immature coconuts took a lot of time, exhausting the tribe. Happily, Momo assisted them with that chore, preventing the village from dying of thirst.

That was not the worst part of it. Sokka's true pain was knowing how doomed the tribe was. The Fire Nation was unstoppable without Aang. He had no idea where the men of his tribe were and Gran Gran had already spoken to him about becoming the mate to the younger women of the village. "There are twenty of us in all, Sokka. Seven of them are women of child-bearing age. You are the only man in our village now, you must marry them all," she had explained.

Sokka had grown up calling these women his aunts. But he had resigned himself to his duty and now slept with a different woman each night in a curtained off part of the hut. It had been humiliating to walk in there in front of the community, knowing what duty he had to perform.

Aunt Akna had been his first and he had to admit, she had been gentle with him. He had gritted his teeth and tried to imagine it was the beautiful warrior Suki he was embracing instead of second mothers to him. The work was distasteful but needed.

Sokka had barely been able to face explaining to the village that Aang was dead and that all hope for the fight against the Fire Nation was over, the world was going to be enslaved. "He is sending a navy to our sister tribe in the South," he explained. "His army is unstoppable now."

Then there had been the hardest question. "Where is Aiiro?" asked Yullik, a bright eyed boy who had once roamed the tundra gleefully with his best friend Aiiro. Now he was an island prisoner, whose life had been shattered.

Sokka had nearly broken down in tears when he said that the little boy was still a prisoner to the Fire Lord. "He most likely has him in chains somewhere or in a cage, being treated like an animal. We begged that murderous son of a monster to release him and allow him to live with his family. He refused and said that he would use Aiiro as a pet for his own sick purposes," he spat angrily. The younger members of the village had cried when they had learned Aiiro was lost to them.

"Won't he ever come back to us? Yakone asked, his chubby cheeks streaked with tears. "Will he be a prisoner forever? Are they hurting him?" he asked softly.

Sokka shrugged, as he comforted Aunt Sura, who had raised Aiiro along with her own children. "I don't know. But I know he wants to be with us as much as we miss him. We have to be grateful that we at least have each other and aren't in manacles like him," he said softly. "Aiiro is being forced to live his life as a slave, badly treated and alone. We must always remember how much worse things can get."

Sokka had lied. Aiiro's fate was no way to bring hope, but he figured he had reached rock bottom at that point. He was married to seven women who were all old enough to be his mother, he was in charge of a village of castaways and he had failed to protect any of them.

So when Katara had asked to speak to him privately, Sokka had broken his usual streak of pessimism and hoped Katara had an idea about how to get the tribe away from the Fire Nation and back home. "So what is it you wanted to know?" he asked as the two walked to the grotto to gather sea-urchins.

"Sokka, if I tell you a secret, will you promise not to get upset?" Katara asked, her voice getting lower. She had been very quiet lately. Sokka had chalked it up to the same depression everyone was going through. Yet, the look in her eyes told her it was something a lot more.

"No. But tell me anyway, why spare me the torment?" Sokka muttered, as he gathered some sea creatures into his basket.

"Okay. I think I'm pregnant," Katara said, causing Sokka to drop his basket. The gods were enjoying this, weren't they? They had practically driven him to rock bottom, allowing to think he had no where to go but up. Then in their infinite mercy, they had opened up the rock bottom of the earth and let darkness swallow him.

"What?" he breathed, debating a list of people who he would need to kill, starting with the Fire Lord and ending with every Fire Nation member who existed. Anger tensed his muscles as he thought of the first thing he could pound. "How did this happen?" he asked, stalling so he could plot his murderous rampage.

"Not in the way you think," Katara soothed, trying to calm him down. Sokka believed she would have had better like trying to calm down the stormy seas.

He was remembering something that evil princess had said. "Consider yourself lucky my brother didn't let me deal with you. I have a feeling his methods were far more pleasurable. With any luck, you might have a bastard nephew or niece to give me," she had smirked before flogging the daylights out of him. The scars on his back still ached, but not as much as the memories.

"Was it Zuko? I'll bring you his heart on a silver platter, so you can stab it yourself," he asked, gritting his teeth as he imagined how wonderful it would be to avenge his sister, his tribe and everyone. His blood had finally come to a boil.

"No, it wasn't Zuko. Sokka, calm down and listen to me," Katara pleaded, putting down her own basket and hugging him. The hot sun was still beating down on both of them, inflaming Sokka's temper even further.

Sokka brushed her away. "So, who was it? One of the Fire Nation soldiers? A guard? A merchant? Who defiled you?" he demanded, his body shaking with rage. The next thing he knew, Katara had knocked him down with a salty whip of water, drenching him. The salt burned his eyes, only increasing his anger. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"Will you just listen to me? Aang is the father," Katara shouted. "Aang, the Avatar is the father of your future niece!"

Sokka sat in the warm water, his brow furrowed. "Aang? Twelve year old Aang whose voice never even reached cracking?" he demanded, completely confused. He had never allowed them to be alone together for very long, how could this have happened? If Aang wasn't dead, Sokka would have to kill him again!

"Yes. He came to me in a dream. He said I am carrying a daughter, the Avatar of the Water Tribe, a new opportunity to set the world right. Even if Sozen's comet comes and the balance is forever shifted, a new equilibrium can always be found, even with three elements. We can't tell anyone about this child. If Zuko finds out about her, he'll have her killed andme too. This child inside me, she's the hope of a new nation. She will be the redeemer of the world."

Sokka nodded slowly as he stared at the belly of his sister and wondered if one child would be enough to stop the storm bearing down on the world.

* * *

Death had come to the Northern Water Tribes in many forms. It had come in the form of thousands of ships, great beasts of iron that roamed the ocean, hungry for battle. It had come in the form of blasting jellies, of cruel swords and spears, of armor clad men who wielded the power of fire in their bodies. It came in the form of angry beasts who snorted irately as they marched forward to trample all in their path. 

It came with machines, catapults which battered and battering rams that cracked what had stood forever. For those fingers of death, the Water tribe had been prepared for. They had built strong high walls of ice that could withstand the fiery blasts. The water benders were the natural guards and vanquishers of fire. They were the life-giving border between the flames of death and the world.

Yet Death had come to the Water tribe, in the hands of a half grown boy already scarred by the cruelty of life. On the ships that accompanied him were two separate but equally powerful things. In the belly of the ship was an exhausted monarch dreamed of a young boy left behind and of a time of peace. On his lips was the name "Aiiro," a Water Tribe name. Surely, even with his scar, this youth was far too innocent to be the hands of Death.

The other powerful thing was a scroll that told of an ancient invention, a formula for Death itself. The midnight gummy liquid had been prepared and was ready to do its duty to serve the young monarch. A word from him and the liquid was sent on its way.

As the black oil poured from the great shiny iron drums and ignited on the water itself, as the gummy fire consumed everything in its path, forsaking the natural laws that bound the flames back, the rest of Water Tribe ebbed with despair. Death's new form was swept out like an inky cloak, slimily burning through the water. Nothing could quench it. It spread through the waves, burning under and on it like a giant scar on the pure liquid.

As all efforts to slake the insatiable demon failed, Death laughed at the Water Tribe. It had come again and this time, it would stay a lot longer, carried by the hands of a soul consumed with the happiness of a child named for the Water who bore it, the water that now lay raped and defeated. The sticky fire fastened itself to everything in its path, the high walls of ice. Underneath the water glowed the hot fire, mocking the natural laws of the world!

The first missile made of the new form was launched by catapult at moonrise. It came on as broad in front as a vinegar cask. The tail of fire that trailed behind it was as big as a great spear. It made such a noise as it came, that it sounded like the thunder of heaven. It looked like a dragon flying through the air. Such a bright light did it cast, that one could see all over the city of ice as though it were day, by reason of the great mass of fire, and the brilliance of the light that it shed. Then with a terrible crash, it burst through one of the main gates.

It was then followed by a hail of these black wet flames on the backs of arrows and volleys from the throwing machines. The gluey fire clung to everything in its path, man and object. It burned everything in a slow and horrible death, with no escape. Many comrades had been forced to knife their fallen friends, rather then see them slowly immolate.

Princess Yue comforted her compatriots as reports from the battlefield came, each piece of news of the liquid fire more hopeless. She stood resigned, knowing in her mystical way one thing. Death had returned to the Water Tribe and this form was more terrifying then anything they could imagine. Unless a miracle appeared, defeat was imminent.

* * *

Weeks before, as Aiiro, Hyun and the General waved goodbye to their beloved Master, Aiiro turned to Hyun. "I heard Master allowed you to name the new invention, to show honor to your clan. What did you name it?" he asked, as he waved to the ships already far in the horizon. 

Hyun smiled. "Zuko's breath," she replied, a strange smile lighting up her face as she mentioned Master's name. "His breath shall be the foundation of the New Fire Nation Empire."

AN/ Next chapter, Zuko has a very interesting conversation with his mother, Aiiro meets a new friend and Hotaru's sadness is finally revealed. My chapters may come a bit slower because of school and my new job, but thanks to my new collaborator, Celtic, the gap may be mitigated.


	21. Good and Evil

Avatar does not belong to me, or else Episode 25 would have had a better ending. Okay, this chapter would have not been possible without Celticgoddess who has become my collaborator and dear friend, she is an amazing writer and if she had more time, she'd be winning awards for her writing. Many of the best lines are from her and she helps me write chapters quicker, without writer's block. Dedicated to Spleef, for her amazing Aiiro picture. Go check it out on Also, a dedication to Karen and Becky, my favorite new fans! Don't get used to all this nice stuff, Zuko has a big tragedy percolating from a direction he will not suspect. In this chapter, Aiiro makes a new friend and Hotaru finds out she's not the only one with a sadistic streak. Indiana Jones reference, blame Celtic. Also, this will be my last update for the next two weeks, I have finals. Then chapters will come faster.

Good and Evil

Good and evil -  
And their merits -  
Men have argued through history -  
As well they should!  
My philosophy  
Any child can see -  
"Good is evil -  
And therefore  
All evil is good"

-Jekyll and Hyde

Zuko bowed slightly as he tried to concentrate on his breakfast and ignore the beating in his heart. This was his first meeting alone with Lady Sakura, Admiral of the Fire Nation and his mother. Last night, he had exchanged formal greetings with her, but now he had to actually exchange actual conversation with her. A Fire Lord was never nervous, but Zuko was coming very close to feeling that emotion. "It is good to see you again," he mumbled, deciding to finally speak.

"I am pleased to see that you are well, my lord. The weather is beautiful," the Queen-Mother of the Fire Nation said, sipping tea. She looked far happier to be in her armor than in the elegant kimonos of her royal station.

"Oh yes. All this ice is absolutely delightful," Zuko muttered petulantly, hating this useless small talk. "What kind of people would want to live here?"

To his surprise, Mother chuckled. "Don't tell the crew, I have a few Water tribers among the Maidens, but I have the same thoughts entirely," she confided, her face softening.

"If man was meant to live in the ice, Agni would have given him a thick layer of fur," Zuko said, happy that the conversation was progressing so nicely. He wished he knew what to say to his mother. He loved her more then the sun and the stars, but he barely knew her.

"The first attack by the weapon you brought has turned the tide. I am most impressed. The new catapults are working splendidly and we should have the war balloons running by tomorrow morning."

Zuko nodded. He hated continuing the war but the Northern border had to be secured if there was to be any chance for peace. "Did you send the flares?" he asked, biting his lip worriedly.

"The moment they wish to surrender, all they need to do is light it and we'll send a boat over to receive their fealty. I give this siege another two weeks at the very most," Mother said softly, as she leaned back.

"And then you'll return to the palace?" Zuko asked hopefully, taking a piece of bread from the table and munching it.

"So I can be married off to suit your royal needs? Your sister can ruin her life listening to such commands from you because she's desperate to repay you, but I had my life ruined once, I won't do it again," Mother said archly, her tone growing cold.

"Hotaru made it clear she would consider a match only if she approved of the man and so far, I see no danger of that happening. This was her choice, Mother. I would never force her. Hopefully, this victory will convince them it's better if they accept our offer, without the marriage. No, I was hoping we could…that you could tour the Fire Nation, see the sights, enjoy seeing Uncle and Hotaru," Zuko said, his voice growing lower. He wanted to spend time with his mother again.

"I will return often for visits, but I prefer life on my ship with my Maidens around me. It's a good life, it is where I am happy," Mother said, her tone softening slightly.

"Your happiness concerns me. I can't have my mother living a life of crime when I am the supreme judge of Fire Nation. I can pardon you but only if you stop committing acts of high treason," Zuko demanded angrily, hating arguing with his mother. Yet he had to settle this point, there was enough grumbling about having pirate criminals serving as royalty.

"The supreme judge, sworn to keep laws that are wrong. Breaking such laws is no crime! You broke the law when you invaded the War Room. You broke the law by refusing to fight in the Agni Kai. Surely the spirit of the law is more important than the letter," Mother snapped, banging her hand on the table. "I suffered enough when I was forced to live with that sadist."

"Ozai isn't Fire Lord anymore, Mother. I won't allow anyone else to hurt you ever again," Zuko said through gritted teeth. "There is no need to support yourself through crime. You are the Mother of the Fire Lord!"

"I got away from my problems, but what about my Maidens? They need me. They are all women who are fugitives, with no home and no where to go. Most of them killed their husbands or fathers, you know," Mother said silkily, her eyes glinting.

Zuko was still disgusted with himself for killing the man he called Father, but he had done it under the Avatar's power. He could not believe anyone would want to commit such a horrible action willingly. "And you choose to lead such people?"

"I can see it in your eyes, my son. You consider them criminals for breaking the laws. Well, the laws give women no other choice. A man can take another wife, if he so pleases. If a woman takes another man, it is called adultery and she is stoned in the street. A husband can send his wife off to a convent, take away her children and do what he pleases. He can send them to an orphanage; he controls all the money in the estate, even the money the wife brings in from her dowry. He can reduce a wife to poverty, starve her and rape her. A husband beating his wife to death is just a token fine, but a woman killing her husband is treason. Not every woman was as lucky as I was to get away. Most of them die of grief, kill themselves or are murdered. All of them live miserable lives. That is the law. I want no part in such a society," Mother hissed. "My crew has freedom; we rely on no man to care for us. Under my care, they learned to fight back."

"So you take your own misery and spread it to others? Being a pirate and stealing from others won't make men better husbands," Zuko tried not to wilt under his mother's glare. "Stealing and killing people is wrong, Mother."

"I don't recall you having any moral objections to kidnapping a tribe of innocent people and holding them hostage. Currently, you are leading a war to conquer other people. I think you aren't one to talk," Mother sneered, further irking Zuko.

"I have no choice," he roared, wondering if she was trying to goad him to add matricide to his list of crimes. Zuko could never strike her down and he didn't think he could survive trying anyway.

"The laws give us no other choice," Mother snapped angrily, as she put down her cup of tea. Her eyes sparkled with anger.

"Well, what do you want me to do about these laws? Change them?" Zuko was sure this would go over fantastically with his all-male court, they were already wary of serving a sovereign young enough to be their sons.

"Well then, you are hosting a number of criminals under your roof, your Majesty. Will you sign our death warrants and have us executed, or just be merciful and imprison us for life," Mother demanded angrily. "You are twisting that law."

Zuko gritted his teeth. "You are being completely unreasonable! The only way women can get money is to inherit it. To change the law to make females able to inherit with their brothers won't be popular. Having many sons means dividing up the estate and decreasing its power. Including females as well would completely throw off inheritance. Women are supposed to be taken care of by their husbands."

"Like Ozai protected me? I don't think you need reminding of that," Mother snapped, her golden eyes glinting. "He destroyed my life; he made me leave you behind. Many of the women in my crew had to leave their children behind. They weep for them, because they will never be able to see them again."

"Well, I may be Fire Lord but I can't go against a thousand years of custom. I'd have my head cut off before I could blink. I can't make these laws just go away," Zuko retorted angrily, feeling completely helpless to bond with his mother.

"That is why the only way to be free is to leave society. You will always remain my son but my first responsibility is to my crew, who need me," Mother said, her tone softening slightly.

"By leaving society, you are letting the problem remain. I can't change them forever but I can do something to help these women. Maybe in a few generations, these laws can be abolished. Returning to piracy means you have given up on ever making matters better. Even when I was banished, I always sought a way to return home because I wanted to right these wrongs. I don't run from problems," Zuko hissed angrily.

Mother looked very dangerous indeed at that moment. "Are you calling me a coward, my son?" she demanded, flexing her fist.

"I'm saying I'm done running. I am going to make this world a better place and I could use your help. You will be a lot more help to these women if you are the Admiral of the Fire Nation than a criminal running from society."

These women should not have to live their lives on the run as criminals. No one should have to listen to their mother scream at night and cry into their pillow, or say goodbye forever to someone they care about. No one should have to live in exile," Zuko said, his voice rising angrily. "Especially not you."

Mother stared coldly for a long moment. Zuko wondered what his mother was thinking. Her eyes were so fathomless and icy. He supposed he had Uncle and Hotaru; he did not need his mother to care about him. Yet, he could not tolerate a criminal in his family.

Of course, being Fire Lord meant he had the distinct honor of having to choose between personal and political success. "I'm still not going to be a palace fixture to look pretty and fan myself while I idle away my time in gossip," she muttered angrily, but her tone softening considerably.

"But you are…?" Zuko asked, barely able to believe that he, who had always been called a poor speaker had managed to convince his mother to see things his way.

"For the time being, I'm going back to the palace after this campaign to serve as your Admiral. I will lead your navy to victory and assist you in ruling your nation. In exchange, I will have full pardons for all the women in my crew, who will work as my flagship crew so they can support themselves. When I have time, I will return to the palace for much needed rests. This arrangement can continue as long as it remains agreeable to me," the now-former pirate chief said, gracing Zuko with a small smile. It was all that the Fire Lord needed for now. He could deal with this for now.

"That will do," he said in a dignified tone, glad the argument was over. He could deal with this later.

"I suppose you do have some of me in you," Mother said, rising to her feet and allowing her fingers to brush against her son's shoulder. Her smile had gotten considerable warmer. "Come, my son; let's go conquer your kingdom. You have much to learn about the art of subjugation. I have much instruction for you."

* * *

Aiiro sighed sadly as he sat in his room. He had a beautiful toy palace to play with. It had everything in miniature, from tiny furniture to wax food. There was a beautiful throne room, with dolls representing the Fire Lord and the royal family, dressed in red and gold clothing. There were other dolls representing nobles and servants. There were gorgeous tapestries. There were rooms for sleeping, rooms for training, rooms for beautiful balls. There was even a dungeon with prisoners chained by tiny manacles.

Aiiro had toy swords, wooden blocks, tops, kites, paint sets, clay and a thousand other objects, but his favorite toy was the palace. It was as tall as he was and just as long, Princess Hotaru and Master used to play with it when they were little, but had given it to him as a present for being such a good boy.

Aiiro would reenact events in his little palace. He would make the Fire Lord declare wonderful decrees, like extra dessert and no more piracy. He would have wars to conquer people so that they too could have a nice master.

Sometimes, he would have the little figures have parties to celebrate the Moon festival, even if he knew the Fire nation had no moon festivals. He would have the scullery boy steal food from the kitchen and escape with his prize. He would have the various princes and princesses all play together.

Aiiro sighed. Sometimes, the palace reminded him of how lonely he was. Every doll had a family. The Fire Lord doll had a Fire Lady, with two princes and two princesses. The noble families all had a Mama and a Daddy. Even the scullery boy was the son of the cook. All of them had the tawny eyes of the Fire Nation, all of them belonged.

Only Aiiro, the blue-eyed orphan had no doll so he did not fit. There was no Water tribe doll, besides the ones in the dungeons. Those dolls were so ugly and malformed, compared to the beautiful Fire nation ones.

Aiiro had tried to poke out the eyes of the younger Fire Prince to put blue beads inside. The servants had scolded him for being so rough with a royal treasure. He had made himself a clay doll with blue eyes so he could be a part of the story. Yet he only needed to look at the ugly doll to know he would never fit in.

Aiiro never doubted he belonged when Master was around. When Aiiro saw his beloved guardian, he knew everything would be all right. Master had such a terrible scar, but his golden eyes were still so kind. When he would smile, Aiiro's nightmares would be chased away.

When he had lived in the South Pole, Aiiro had truly been alone. Every night, when he would watch mothers tuck their kids in, he would pray for a family of his own. "Please, send me someone to care for me," he had asked Sedna. Someone who would look after him and who needed a family too.

When he had seen how strong and powerful the Prince of the Fire Nation was, Aiiro had decided he would devote himself to serving him forever. He had seen the same loneliness in his eyes too; this was someone who could protect him. He had heard that slaves of powerful people got treated nicely and got protected. He had been so happy when Master had agreed to take him along.

Yes, Aiiro and Master had been through a lot together, but Aiiro had thought the hard times had past. Yet just a few days ago, Aiiro had waved as his master had sailed away. Now he was alone again with no one to hug him and play with him.

Worst of all, Miss Hyun had gone home today because her brother "had a new son" and she wanted to see her nephew. Even she had a family. It was only Aiiro who was alone. Everyone had left him, everything was more important than him! Aiiro wanted to be strong like Master so that everyone would stop leaving him. One day, he would be big and important, and then everyone would do what he said!

With a furious sniff, he grabbed the Fire Lord doll and shoved him in the dungeons, but in the nicest cell. He took the porcelain Lady Hyun and put her in the same room. "Now you can't leave me!" he whispered, tears trickling down his cheeks. "Now, you will stay with me forever. If you promise to be good, I'll let you out."

As Aiiro put some more of the dolls in the dungeons, he heard a terrible commotion outside. Aiiro rose to his feet to investigate but was knocked down by a flying pair of nervous limbs going through the window. "Hide me," pleaded a high voice. It was the voice of a boy his age. Remembering his early escapades in the South Pole, Aiiro immediately pointed under the divan.

The intruder hopped under the divan, just as heavy boots thumped through the door. Two guards, covered in honey stomped inside, looking furious, accompanied by a very amused Shigeru. "Where is he?" one shouted, towering over Aiiro angrily.

Aiiro looked at them, wondering what he should do. "Where is who?" he asked, looking up at them worriedly. What if the room was searched? Then the boy would be found and most likely punished!

Shigeru coughed and pointed to the crest that Aiiro wore. He then bowed his head slightly. "Your highness, apologies for disturbing you. May we ask you a question?" he said, giving both guards a cold glare.

"Allow me to restate that. Where is the little brat who ran this way, your highness?" the taller guard said in a far more respectful tone as both bowed low to the wearer of the crest. "He is in a lot of trouble."

"I am sorry; I did not see any boy come in here. The only person in here is me," Aiiro said softly. He knew lying was wrong but it was for a good cause, finding a new friend. "Have you anything else you wish to ask?" he asked, trying to act regal like his Master behaved.

"Are you sure?" the shorter guard asked, looking suspicious. "I saw him go into one of these windows."

"Are you calling the Ward of the Fire Lord a liar?" Shigeru asked sharply. "Haven't you been disrespectful enough, Hatake? The Fire Lord will not be pleased when he finds out how you treated his foster child!"

"A thousand apologies, your highness. I had no right to speak to you this way. He must have sneaked into another room," the taller guard said, bowing again before leaving. Shigeru rolled his eyes as he bowed himself out.

Aiiro closed the door after them, wondering who this strange child was. "You may come out now, the coast is clear," he said softly.

A tall dark haired boy was standing before him, large bronze eyes that had a definite mischievous sparkle. "Thank you for helping me. Some people just don't know how to take a joke," he said, laughing merrily. His eyes grow more serious as he took in Aiiro. "Are you really the Ward of the Fire Lord, your highness?" he asked, bowing deeply.

"Yes. The Fire Lord takes care of me," Aiiro answered shyly, completely unsure how to behave with his new friend. He finally decided to return the bow. "And you are?"

"My name is Shachrior of the clan Haman, heir to Shushan but everyone calls me Orli, your highness."

"You don't have to call me your highness. My friends call me Aiiro," Aiiro whispered, hiding the fact that he had no idea where all his friends were.

"A-what? That's a funny name, I never heard it before. It isn't a Fire Nation name. May I just call you Ary? It's so much easier," the boy asked, giving Aiiro a reassuring smile. Aiiro nodded, pleased for the camaraderie. "I've never seen such blue eyes before. Can you firebend?" he continued chattering.

Aiiro looked at his feet for a moment. "No, I can't. I'm not...well, no, I can't bend fire." He wanted this new boy to like him and he was not sure if Orli would mind playing with a boy from the Water Tribe.

Orli's bronze eyes widened curiously. "Really? You're missing out. I can fire-bend and someday I'll be a great Master like my father. Watch this!" he proclaimed proudly. Orli took a few steps back and with a snap of his fingers produced a flame in his hand.

Aiiro winced. He did not like fire very much. Even though it was the symbol of his Master's power, he still feared being burned. "Could you not do that?" he asked meekly, feeling very nervous. Fire was dangerous.

Orli did not stop the flame burning in his palm. "Why not?" he shrugged, transferring the glowing fire from hand to hand.

Aiiro was visibly sweating now. He just wanted Orli to put away the flame! "My parents died in a fire," he admitted softly, averting his eyes.

To his surprise, Orli extinguished the flame. "Oh. My mother's dead too. I don't like remembering that either. Were you born in the capital? I was born on the Island of Shushan."

Aiiro winced at the line of questioning. "No, I was born…in the south," he mumbled, trying to avoid the question.

Orli nodded. "Oh, from the province of Aditya? That is where my mother is from!" he said excitedly.

Aiiro shook his head. "No. I was born further south than that," he continued, wondering how he could continue to avoid this line of questioning.

Orli made a face. "The province of Tojiwa? Ugh, my father says that's a nasty place nothing but volcanoes. I pity you," he said sympathetically, as he sat down near Aiiro's toys and began fingering them.

Aiiro was starting to feel trapped. "No, I wasn't born there either," he murmured, debating if he should lie.

Orli shrugged. "Well the only thing further south is Komodo Island. I know for a fact that it's uninhabited. So where were you born?" he asked curiously as he began playing with the toy soldiers. "You have such flaming toys"  
Aiiro decided one more chance at evasion. "I was born outside the kingdom. And what does flaming mean?" he asked, sitting down next to him.

Orli laughed as he tried out one of the spinning tops. "You really aren't from around here are you," he chuckled.  
Aiiro worried now Orli would not like him anymore. "No, but if that means you like them you can have one if you want," he offered, hoping a gift would garner him friendship.

Orli smiled. "Sure!" he said happily, as he began looking around to select his new gift. "I think I'll take this and this," he said, picking out toys he liked.

Aiiro did not care; he could get new toys anytime he wished. Friends did not come along every day. "Do you live at the palace?" he asked hopefully.

Orli nodded. "Yes, I live in the Palace of the Councilors with my father and my stupid sister Tani. She's such a brat. She thinks she's my mother, and tries to act like one. It's really annoying, because she's only six years older than me." He turned to look out the window. "What kind of games do you like to play? I know how to play knucklebones and dice, but Tani never has time for me."

"I like all kinds of games. Whatever you want to play we can do," Aiiro offered, trying to be accommodating.

"Ary, let's play outside in the garden! We can drop pebbles on people and scare the maids," Orli said jubilantly, a wicked smile on his face. "Have you ever done that? It's so fun to make them scream."

Aiiro had played many pranks on Sokka when he was back in the village, but the worst Sokka had ever done was assign him extra chores. Hyun would have him confined to his room and then she would write to Master. Aiiro did not like having Master angry at him. "We'll get punished."

Orli laughed. "No, we won't," he said confidently. "As long as you keep wearing that crest, the most they can do is scold us."

Aiiro fingered his master's gift. "This?" he asked, quite confused. Master said it would protect him but he was not sure how it would spare him from getting into trouble.

Orli nodded. "You really aren't from around here. That pendant you wear is the crest of the fire lord. It basically means you can do anything and no one can do anything about it. You have the power to do whatever you wish," he explained.

Aiiro was definitely impressed with his new found power. "Wow, really?" he breathed. He never realized just how important he was. He knew Master loved him, but he now wanted everyone to obey him?

Orli grinned. "And it would be a shame to waste a chance for fun. Come on. It's what friends would do!" he urged, as he motioned for Aiiro to put on his shoes.

Aiiro's eyes lit up. "Are we friends?" he asked, overjoyed beyond belief. He would have someone to play with, someone who knew all about the Fire Nation.

Orli patted his shoulder. "Of course. Now come on before all the maids are gone!" he said excitedly.

* * *

Hotaru had been born into a world of glittering jewels and rigid etiquette. She had worn only the finest silks and jewelry lived in the most elegant of palaces and had dutifully memorized the myriad rules of protocol. She had known the difference between the addressing of a count and a baron, how to accept a curtsy with a nod of her head and how to be a true royal. It had not been a happy world, but it had been all she had known.

One night, she had been yanked out of that silken cocoon and the golden crown had been ripped from her head. A sword had been placed in her hand and she had been taught to fight and spit. Her kingdom was now a salty sea and her castle was a pirate ship. Her delicate manners had faded away as the perfume scented noblewoman had been baptized in blood. Her soft hands had become calloused; her pale skin had become tanned. The little princess had become a thief, a murderer and a peasant.

Hotaru looked at the diadem handed to her by her maidservant. Hotaru looked in the mirror as her hair was brushed and styled into the elegant bun required of ladies of her class.

Now she had returned to the life she had left. There would be no leaving a second time. Hotaru owed her brother to stay with him and serve as his family. Besides, she had no where to go. She was the sister of the Fire Lord; she could no longer afford to be a thief. She would not do anything to risk the safety of her brother's throne.

Besides, her crew wanted to settle down. Even though Mother had been talking about going back to the Moon Blade, the crew had mixed feelings. The night before they had left, a secret meeting had been held.

"I'm tired, Hotaru. Your brother now has the power and frankly, a life on the run does not mean as much to me anymore. I want to use the money I got to find my children again," Midori said, sighing sadly.

"The Water Tribe is going to fall. I have no more need for revenge," Dafna agreed, as she relaxed the grip on her dagger.

"The captain saved us, Hotaru. We owe her our lives. We will follow her into Death itself. But in our hearts, we don't want to steal anymore. We want to be able to live life as normal people again. We all have the money for it now, thanks to Zuko," Emi said, adjusting her new silk robes.

"We still want a life of adventure. Serving the Fire Lord is a happy medium between two worlds. Even if men can't be trusted, I think you and the captain will insure your brother will be a good leader. We'll still retain our independence but we'll have some normalcy back in our lives," Yesenia concluded, her pretty features looking worried. "Please talk to her."

Hotaru had decided to bring up the subject when her mother had returned. Yet, a darkness had been hovering over her ever since her brother had awoken. She had no idea who she was anymore. She wasn't a pirate anymore. That life was definitely over. Even though the Fire Lord had made her a royal Lady, it might take the actual Lord Agni to make her a proper lady.

She had no friends at the palace now. Although the court ladies were eager to ingratiate themselves to their lord's sister, Hotaru found them boring. It was true that Fire Nation women were trained in either bending or weaponry and unarmed combat. It was just that they were trained to manage estates and marry well, not pillage and loot. Her rough manners made her uncomfortable. She wanted to befriend them, but the refined and pale ladies of the court seemed worlds away from anything she remembered.

The worst part was how the men treated her. She was treated like a fragile porcelain doll. Noblemen spoke to her in low tones and set gifts to court her favor. They gently kissed her fingertips and flattered her beauty. The majority of the men suitable enough to be consorting with the heir to the throne were all old fat men who were eager for a chance to ingratiate themselves with the Fire Lord. They were all so boring.

Hotaru had been forced to sit through numerous dinner parties and listen to men boast about their wealth and battle achievements. She wondered if they spent all their time congratulating themselves for being masters of the universe. She could not bear to live her life this way.

Yet, where would she go? She had accepted the idea of an arranged marriage only because she hoped for a chance for a fresh start in life. She had no place here in the Fire Nation as some ornament and she had no place as a pirate anymore. Maybe she could do something great as a Queen. She had little affection for Prince Kalyan. She found him tiresome and conservative, but she did want a crown of her own. She could dominate most men; she had a feeling married life as the sister of the most powerful monarch in the world would be somewhat interesting.

Finally, Hotaru was neatly coifed and ready to spend another boring day wandering around the palace. She had no wish to train with the maids of honor, who spent their days scheming on how to attract the Fire Lord's attention, nor did she wish to sit with Uncle through cups of overly sweet hot tea and tedious matters of state.

The only thing that had perked her interest had been seeing Devdan walking out into the garden all alone. She had a feeling he was up to something and she wanted to know more about him. Something about him was very fascinating. Placing a dagger in her belt just in case, she decided to track the foreign prince. Men were always the most interesting animal to hunt.

Abandoning her maids wordlessly, she climbed out of the window on to the adjacent tree and descended down through the branches. She could easily see the trail Devdan's heavy boots had left. It would not be long before she found out what he was up to.

The path lead to a secluded area of the outer garden, one few people ever ventured into. Hotaru had actually never even been there, the trees here were mostly medicinal and not used for pleasure. Yet, Devdan had chosen this place to go and within a second, Hotaru had known why.

Prince Devdan had removed his shirt, allowing full view of his well-defined muscles. Hotaru had seen many men naked before, but none had pleased her as much as watching this man. Sweat poured off his muscles as he bent rocks in neatly defined patterns. Hotaru watched a few moments. She had always envied her parents for the ability to bend. It seemed so beautiful and ethereal, like a dance with the element.

Devdan turned around in a sudden spin and smiled. "Are you following me?" he asked lazily, emerald eyes shining with amusement. His arm moved in a circular motion as he launched into another bending set.

Hotaru folded her arms. "Just doing my duty to protect my kingdom. I could have you executed for that," she reminded him haughtily. According to agreement, the ambassadors were banned from bending or using weaponry.

"Yes, but then what would you do for fun, Princess?" Devdan asked, as he continued practicing defiantly.  
Hotaru smirked. "Well, I could always tease your brother. He is too clean to play in the dirt. Though I doubt he could fight, even if he wanted to."

A strange look passed over Devdan's face. "Oh he can when he wants, Princess. Yet I doubt you would enjoy the company," Devdan said as he took a few steps towards Hotaru.

"Honestly now, Princess, would you really have me executed? Who would you spar with? Somehow has to be there to allow you a little fun. Your brother wants you kept behind closed doors till you are married off to my brother. After all, breeding stock needs to be in prime shape," Devdan derided, as he launched into a set of devastating kicks.

"When I am your Queen, I assure you I will remember your words and make you eat them, one by one," Hotaru said, narrowing her eyes. She was quickly losing her temper.

"Keep deluding yourself, little Princess. If you marry Kalyan, I can assure you will spend your days barefoot and pregnant, serving your royal husband's needs. Is that what you really want? To be someone's puppet? Well, that is what you are going to get. And I'm going to watch you remember these words and know that I was right," Devdan retorted, stopping finally to look down at her.

Hotaru felt the words grow too close to her heart. She would not end up like her mother, battered and bitter. She would not end up like her crew members, afraid and on the run. She was a princess and she would reign. "You are getting impertinent, you aren't making a good case for sparing your life," she spat angrily, wondering why this boy enjoyed irking her so!

Devdan dropped to his knees and bowed low to the ground. "My most humble apologies, your royal highness. Your beauty and grace has thrown me off my natural ways of charm and civility. Is that how you want people to talk you, milady? Flattering you away from the truth? Just say the word and I'll happily oblige with pretty little lies," he offered, with a sardonic smile.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and kicked him lightly. "Oh get up! Is that the way to talk to your future sister? Are you trying to chase me out of your family? Thinking a child of mine and your brother will replace you as heir? You are just some spare, who is going to be shunted aside. You have no pity from me," she sniffed, hoping she could wound him with words. She had always felt so coy around most men, knowing she could bend them at her will. This nut was hard to crack. He just was so damn cocky about life.

Devdan's gleaming smile had not dimmed as he rose to his feet, again towering over her. "I am sure your delicate ears would not be allowed to hear it, but I'll let you in on a secret, Princess. In the earth kingdom the king's wife is considered the property of the court. That means that my brother could give you to me every night if he so wished and you could do nothing about it," he said, as he lifted another clod of Earth carelessly and bent it in a graceful arch.

Hotaru took a few steps towards Devdan until she was standing inches from his face, eager to invade his space. She was so close that she could even smell his breath. He had recently eaten oranges, Hotaru's favorite fruit. "Oh, I'd enjoyed it. What better way to thin out the court then to seduce them and put a few daggers in ribs?" she said, trying to keep her composure. He was terrifying her. She knew how to navigate a ship in stormy seas but she knew nothing about being a dutiful wife. She also had no wish to learn.

"Oh, but you didn't hear me, my dear princess. I said my brother gives you out. You would have absolutely no say in the matter. Which means seduction is useless."

"I advise you not to struggle for your own sake. My brother has all the nobles terrified of him. I am sure a little girl like you will be nothing much to manage," he smirked, as he playfully whirled a few rocks around his fingers.  
Hotaru shuddered. She would never be managed! "Then it will just give me less work. Ever seen what the herb of a Zayin plant does when put in a man's drink? Not pretty." It was a very effective way of preventing rape.

Devdan cracked an evil smile as each rock exploded under Hotaru's nose. "My dear dear innocent little princess, have you ever seen what the earth kingdom does to unruly women? Somehow, I would hate seeing you buried alive. Now that is not a pretty sight. Even your rituals here look decent in comparison. Kalyan says Fire Nation women are spoiled, they have it too good here," he informed her in a very satisfied tone.

Hotaru raised her chin. "I'm not afraid of your pathetic kingdom," she mocked. "Considering how easily my brother defeated you, I have little reason to fear. Omashu is going to be re-named Nusku by my brother after an incarnation of the Sun God. It's part of the Fire Nation now and soon, you will cower before me. Why should I be afraid of you?"

Devdan smiled and lowered a hand. Hotaru felt the earth beneath her feet grow soft. Before she could react, she found herself swallowed to her thighs. She pushed against the earth, her new captor. It was as hard as stone and nothing seemed to make it budge! "Are you afraid now?" he asked softly.

"If anything happens to me, you and your companions will be the first suspects!" she warned. She knew her uncle would spare no expense in finding her. "They'll make you talk!"

Devdan smiled cruelly, showing a strangely savage grin. "Let me worry about that. Now, tell me, are you afraid now? Just beg me to stop and I will," he lazily informed her.

"Death does not scare me sir. You would be hard pressed to find something that truly frightened me," Hotaru lied. She was scared. She did not realize how advanced Devdan's skills in Earth-bending were. She had fought Earth-benders before, but none of them had been able to attempt this maneuver.

Devdan winked and lowered his hand some more. "All right, how about now?" he enquired as Hotaru sunk up to her shoulders in the soil, completely at his mercy. "You know, this is how they stone people in my kingdom. They bury them up to their necks in soil and then a crowd pelts them with rocks. That's the punishment for most crimes. Just thought you would like some information about your new land."

The prince circled around her, with a satisfied smile on his face. "Still feeling brave, Princess? All you need to do is beg me to stop. Though I have to admit, I like having you at my feet."

Hotaru was spitting with fury. "If my uncle finds out about this, he'll have you tortured and burned at the stake," she reminded.

Devdan yawned. "Well, we all have to die sometime. Now must I leave you here like this? It is nearly time for lunch and I am sure you are as hungry as I am. Will you admit defeat or must I leave you here in the cold night at the mercy of insects and my scorn?" he asked in an amused tone.

"One scream from me and the guards will be here. Then who will be at the mercy of my scorn?" Hotaru retorted, still trying to escape her earth-corset. Her arms had been pressed against her sides, leaving her helpless to defend herself.

"You will be swallowed up by the Earth long before we are found. Point of interest, Princess, there are two ways to be buried alive. One is relatively short; your pretty body will be crushed to death in fifteen minutes. Brutal but less torture. Then I could imprison you in a pocket in the earth and let you suffocate. It could be hours, even days alone in the darkness. That's what happens to girls who don't behave in my kingdom. Which one would you prefer?"

Hotaru was starting to get scared now. She had no idea what to do now. She was slightly thrilled by the adrenaline coursing in her body, but she was not happy about being at the receiving end. "I'm still waiting for you to beg me to stop. Just say 'Your highness, I beg you to set me free' and I shall gallantly be at your service."

"Is this the only way you can get attention from women?" Hotaru sneered. She would not play the part of the helpless victim.

"Somehow, I think we both know garnering attention from women is not a problem for me. Anyway, you should thank me. I'm just giving you what would happen anyway once you were married. At least you have a chance to live now. So what is it to be? Your pride or your life?"

Hotaru decided to call on his bluff. "You wouldn't." All men were essentially cowards and Devdan would not want to risk overthrowing the fragile truce that Zuko and Ba Xing Xe had forged.

Devdan sat down so that they were nearly at eye level. "Oh, but I would. What have I got to lose? When the comet returns, your kingdom will overrun mine and enslave us all. I'll go down a hero if I kill you. Frankly, I don't care about being a hero, which is why I am generously allowing you to go free. I just want some humility, Princess. Is that so much to ask for?" he asked, stroking her cheek with his finger. He pulled his hand back before Hotaru could bite it off.

Hotaru considered it for a moment, her anger simmering. She enjoyed torturing others, but it was a very unsettling figure to be overpowered like this. Should she admit defeat? She could not. She was a former pirate and a princess, she bowed to no one. "Yes." She did not beg for mercy.

Devdan shrugged as his hand came down. "As you wish. Down you go," he sighed with exaggerated sadness. Hotaru had not expected that reaction. Before she could blink, she found herself falling into pitch darkness.  
A hard landing quickly followed, bruising her knees. Hotaru blinked, trying to adjust herself to being rendered completely blind. She had never realized how much she relied on her vision till that moment.

Her terror beat in her ears, as she tried to acclimate herself. She groped around in the darkness, feeling gravelly walls around her and above her head. Her breath caught in her chest as she began to panic. He had buried her alive! She had to remain calm, she had to think! How could she think? She was going to die!

"Mother! Zuko! UNCLE!" she shrieked, wondering if anyone could hear her. She had utterly failed to defend herself, she was a miserable failure. She had no way of getting food, fresh air or water. Screaming was a waste of precious air but she had to try and get help.

She scraped at the layer above her frantically, trying to pierce her way back to freedom. The soil was hard packed; it refused to budge beneath her finger tips. She nearly tore out her finger nails trying to liberate herself. How deep was she in the center of the Earth?

No one would ever know what happened to her. By the time they found her body, it would be too late. She would never see her brother again; she would never see the sun again. How could she have been so stupid to track an Earth-bending master all alone and nearly unarmed?

She huddled into a small ball, shivering with terror. How long would she have to live like this before Death finally came to fetch her? She could feel the walls closing in her. She was not sure if it was her terror or that whoreson murderer Devdan was trying to end her life even faster. Either way, it didn't matter.

She had always taught herself that crying was weakness. She had only cried twice in her life, the day she had been pulled away from Zuko and the night that Zuko nearly died. She had tried to be strong, but she was completely worthless now. How could someone like her get caught so easily? As she sobbed, she wished the walls would just take her already and spare her the agony of waiting.

A warm hand suddenly touched her shoulder, making her tremble. "Hush," said a velvety smooth voice close to her ear. Strong arms had lifted her up like a bride. Hotaru could not help herself, she clutched onto her savior with shaking hands. "You were never alone down here. No need to fear, I'm here to rescue you. Now close your eyes and up again you come," the voice whispered.

A rushing feeling flew past Hotaru's ears as she felt herself rising. She clutched her rescuer, feeling his sweaty skin against her own. She just wanted to breathe air again. As she felt the warm sun on her body, an overwhelming sense of relief filled her. She blinked again, trying to adjust herself to the blessed sunlight. Above her, the sky was blue, the air was fresh and that miserable Devdan was laughing at her. "You!"

"We were only down there five minutes. I was sure you would be brave enough for at least triple that," he said, cradling her tenderly. "Shall you call the guards and show the world how the princess cowered like that?"

Hotaru jumped down from his arms and kicked him in the shins. "Keep your hands to yourself. I know what you Earthbenders do to women. My crew is made up of unruly women. Most of them killed their husbands. They taught me well. I didn't need you to rescue me!"

"Brave women, or perhaps foolhardy to follow one who will soon be tied down to a man like the ones they ran from," Devdan mocked, swirling some more rocks around them both mockingly. "And yes, you did. You only had a few hours of air in there. You should thank me."

Hotaru was prepared for that comment. "Thank you? You are lucky I don't have you executed. Don't think you are prepping me for what is to come. Your brother mistreats me and mine will invade and string him up. I'll ask that you be left to my amusement," she said, wishing she had the ability to light his hair on fire.

"Oh really? Do you honestly think that you could do anything to me in my own country?" Devdan mocked, stroking his chin. "You would be as helpless as I am here to do anything to you. Actually, that might be giving you too much credit," he sneered. "I seem to be working quite well on you right now despite the so called bending restraint. I am starting to think you aren't worth my time." He cracked a savage smile and moved closer to her.

Hotaru smiled as she moved her hand with well trained reflexes. A dagger was pointed in a very sensitive region. Mother would be very proud. "Ever considered the priesthood, my lord?" she asked sharply. That would teach him to torment her so!

"Everyday, my lady, everyday. Then I meet a lovely feisty woman like you and I know I could never keep my vows," Devdan said, putting his hands on the air. Hotaru somehow doubted anything could keep this man from behaving lecherously. "Perhaps there is some spirit in you after all?"

Hotaru smiled, but did not anticipate his next move. The Prince back stepped and then lashed out with his foot neatly sending the knife sailing across the yard. Hotaru had never seen a man move when his most precious possessions were in harm's way. She had never fought a man who was her equal before. It was a strange feeling, this fear.

"Now what, milady?" Devdan said smirking. "Spirit will only take you so far. You are all alone now, my lady. I could tie you down and take my pleasure with you. I could kill you, you know. Despite your little display of swordplay, you are losing your touch. Time in the palace has softened you, made you weak. I'm disappointed," he said, yawning rudely.

"You dare to insult me?" Hotaru demanded her nose millimeters from Devdan's chest as she glared up at him. She knew he would not touch her; the mischievous sparkle in his eyes took away any sting from his threats.

Devdan slid his hands up her arms to find a firm grasp upon her shoulders. He bent his head down and whispered, "Yes milady, I do dare. And what have you to say about it?" His voice was as smooth as silk, making her knees feel weak.

"I hate arrogant men," Hotaru said, deciding her best bet was to play her most valuable piece, her sensuality. She might not have the advantage of strength but she had the advantage all women had over men. Her lips crashed into his, her world slipped away as she enjoyed the feeling of kissing a man once again. Being a pirate, she had men at her fingertips out of fear. Yet, this kiss was different from them all. She had a feeling he wanted this as much as she did. She slowly broke the kiss and smirked as Devdan.

"Do you know what I hate, Princess? I hate fast women. They tend to go to my head." Hotaru was about to reply when she found her lips melded to Devdan's once again, only this time it was as if she was on fire. For once she knew what it must like to be a Fire bender, to have that innate heat inside. As the kiss deepened she felt herself feeling her entire body tingling. She was craving his hands on her body; she wanted him to hold her forever.

Within a second, Hotaru had regained control of herself. This man was her enemy! She immediately jabbed at Devdan's pressure points. She had to practice them further to master them but she had to try. Just as she hoped, Devdan paled and broke apart from the embrace. "You little minx!" he snapped, his emerald eyes darkening with anger.

"Now, we are even. Shall we try rhino racing as a way to break the tie?" Hotaru suggested with a laugh.

Devdan raised an eyebrow. "My pleasure, Princess. It's good to see fire in your eyes, though you are going to be sorry you ever met me," he murmured, as he rubbed his now sore shoulders.

Hotaru laughed. "Somehow I doubt that," she said. She still had no idea what to do about her marriage, but she had a feeling she could figure it out.

As the two walked back to the palace, Hotaru was feeling much better about life in general. That was, until a rush of ice cold water landed on her head. "Merciful Sedna, that's Master's sister! Run!" came a familiar high voice.

Hotaru turned around to see Devdan laughing. She was torn between irritation, revenge and delight. There was irritation at being humiliated like that, irritation of what she was going to do Zuko's little pet and revenge on Devdan getting a laugh at her expense. Yet there was delight in seeing Devdan smile. Something about his laughter made her feel happy too.

AN/Next chapter, Hotaru and Devdan get to know each other more, Aiiro and Orli have a reign of terror and some evil plotting is revealed. Speical thanks to Cala, for the pep talk. Next chapter is for you!


	22. Break Me

Sorry for the delay, but hopefully I'll have more time now that I am out of school. Of course, I have no idea how my hours will be at my new job, but writng will be a big priority for me. After a lot of thought, I decided to put Toph into my writing but how? You will see. I like her. Zuko Alone ripped my heart out, Azula is a sociopath and Ursa is the world's best mummy! Now off to this chapter. The theme of this chapter is parenting, and what makes people choose the paths they have in life. It was a tough one to write, and one impossible to write without the help of Spleef, Sarah and Celtic! Dedicated to Badgirl, who gets a huge hug! Also, a big plot point will be revealed. Zuko's good luck is about to change courses!

Break Me

I never thought I'd change my opinion again  
But you moved me in a way that I've never known  
But straight away you just moved into position again  
You abused me in a way that I've never known

God, don't you know that I live with a ton of regret?  
'Cause I used to move you in a way that you've never known  
But then I accused you in a way that you've never known  
But you've hurt me in a way that I've never known...

Break me shake me hate me, take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone

--Savage Garden

"Any word from your royal brother and when he will be coming home?" Kalyan asked, sipping a delicate cup of tea. Devdan's brother had decided to behave as if he cared about Princess Hotaru by inviting her to dine with them. Devdan had attended, just to see the fireworks.

"The siege is going well, Prince Kalyan. I am sure he will return with the Northern Crown in a few short weeks. He then plans to visit the kingdom of Nusku, the former city-state of Omashu," Princess Hotaru said, smirking. She looked more beautiful and regal than usual, her crimson gown and gold jewelry making effective armor for this particular battle.

"It is hoped your highness will giving Omashu back as a wedding present," Kalyan said, his voice growing low with anger. "But let us turn to more pleasant matters. Please…inform me about yourself. I would love to know everything about my lovely bride to be," he continued softly. Devdan wondered at Kalyan's ability to lie so well.

Princess Hotaru fanned herself. "I enjoy sailing, looting, pillaging, combat," she said placidly as Kalyan choked on his tea. "The usual."

"Wow, you two have so much in common. Now if she'd only learn to rant for hours, I foresee a home of matrimonial bliss," Devdan said sweetly.

"Shut it, Devvie. My apologies, Princess. Some people have not yet learned manners," Kalyan snapped, glaring at Devdan furiously. There would be a long lecture tonight. "Sometimes I wonder about him."

Princess Hotaru nodded. "I must confess I wonder about him too," she said with a rather lusty smile and a blush in her pretty cheeks. Devdan smirked, knowing what she was thinking about.

Kalyan looked put off at that expression, furious to lose the spotlight. "Yes, he does have some peculiarities in him. It must come from his mother's side of the family," he sneered, a cold smile oozing off his lips.

Devdan paled at that comment, as the hand holding the teacup shook. He knew what was coming. "Surely, the Princess has little interest in our parents. Such a boring story, Prince Kalyan. Why not tell her about the time you killed a tiger-wolf?" he whispered, trying to keep his voice steady.

Kalyan knew he had Devdan against the rocks. Devdan could feel his satisfaction. "Oh, she doesn't want to hear about that. What woman wants to hear the gory details of a hunt?" he asked arrogantly.

Devdan wondered if he knew how deadly Princess Hotaru was. This girl had killed men with her bare hands. A hunt would be boring to someone who had tracked the ultimate prey. This should be interesting. At least, it would distract him from his wish to pound his brother to sand.

Princess Hotaru's golden eyes glittered. "I'm sure it wasn't too gory, sir. That would have meant having to get your hands dirty, a humiliation I know you could not have endured," she said delicately, daggering her words appropriately.

Kalyan's lip curled, obviously displeased with his bride to be. "Contrary to convention, Princess, I do dirty my hands from time to time. The affairs of state require me to do so, though I always clean up after. Although Devdan here will always be dirty. Won't you, Devvie?" he snickered.

Devdan gripped his teacup. "Of course. Nothing like the dirt to remind a man of reality. And it's only those who live in the clouds that are ashamed of it," he said quietly, his tone dripping with hatred.

"And you would know, Devdan. Seeing as how you were born in the dirt," Kalyan simpered cruelly, digging the knife deeper.

Princess Hotaru leaned forward, her voice going softer. "Prince Kalyan, why don't you tell me about this tiger wolf? I know enough about dirt. I want to know all about you," she said seductively, batting her eyes flirtatiously.

"Of course, Princess. There I was alone in the forest, armed with only a small machete. It was quiet, too quiet. If was as if all life had just dropped off the edge of the world. I knew my prey was near. Slowly, ever so slowly I continued to walk forward my ears tuned, listen for the slightest rustle of leaves. A hunter is always aware, your highness, his senses made one with the world around him. As I waited for the tiger-wolf to make its move, I could feel the charge in the air, the intoxicating drive of adrenaline and anticipation. This day would be mine," he droned on self-importantly.

Devdan could not help him himself, he let out a low snort of mirth at the look of boredom on Princess Hotaru's exquisite face. If his brother were any more long-winded, he would split his sides. This quickly died when Kalyan whirled on him, rage blatantly written across his face. "You dare laugh?" he demanded, his brown eyes narrowing.

"Kalyan, I merely laugh at your storytelling abilities, not our skill in battle," Devdan quickly said, feeling the same childish feelings of terror when seeing his brother.

"Silence! I do not want to hear your excuses. You have been giving them to mother and me since the day you were brought to us, you miserable wretch!" Kalyan shouted, his face tinged with fury. He was positively terrifying when angry.

"Kalyan I meant no harm..." Devdan stuttered, knowing he had pushed his brother too far. He would suffer now.

"Do not address me so informally, whoreson! Just remember you are some left over weed adopted by my long-suffering mother. Haven't you caused enough damage?" Kalyan said icily, "You should be in the mines somewhere, not sitting with a beautiful princess."

The color drained from Devdan's face. He began to shake with rage. Before he could help it, the teacup in his hand burst apart. Startles he looked down to his hand, which had smashed the cup to bits. Had he done that?"Princess, I beg you to forgive me for breaking your beautiful china. Would you excuse me?" he mumbled, as he bowed his head. Devdan did not look up as he stood and rushed from the room. He could not even look at Princess Hotaru; he could only imagine what she thought of him. She knew he was the son of a slave. She must hate him now.

As he walked through the hall, he saw the prince's ward and another young boy walking arm in arm, their heads bent together as they plotted some act of childish mischief. He had never known such carefree times. Memories pounded through his head as he walked to his quarters.

_"Might I wish you highness a fruitful holiday of Anat? You are so talented in Earth bending I am sure you won't require this," gushed a court official, presenting the elder prince with a brand new sword. The halls of the palace had been joyfully decorated for the festival of the fertility Goddess but there was no joy in the heart of the younger prince. _

_Devdan sighed. He was at the same level of bending as his brother, although three years younger. Of course, he was second born and no one cared how many hours he practiced. No one cared how well he did in his schoolwork. He was marked as the spare. He would never know power or make him others respect him. _

_The prince sat in the corner of the room, largely ignored. Lady Step-mother said he was selfish to want things that he did not deserve. She said he only brought misery._

_Even on the holiday of Anat, no one noticed him. He was eight years old last week and his birthday had gone forgotten by everyone. It was always about Kalyan. Grandfather had gone away on business, making it an even worse holiday. At least Grandfather would pat his head and tell him to cheer up. He would give him a gift and tell him he was a good boy. Of course, Grandfather was the High King of Ba Xing Xe, and rarely had time to waste on him. Hence the reason for Devdan's misery. _

_"You'll make a fine king someday," another official flattered, presenting a smirking Kalyan with a heavy silk belt. _

"_May you go from strength to strength!" the crowds chorused. "A thousand years of life to you, young master."_

_Devdan winced as his brother spoke up. He had seen his brother giving him that nasty look that promised pain and suffering. "My half brother has no gifts. How sad. I suppose it is because his mother's family are all peasants with no money or time to spare for him. Nevertheless, of course, I do not hold it against him. Please brother, accept this as my token of affection," Kalyan said, holding out an exquisite saddle made of dragon leather all the way from the Fire Nation. _

_Devdan's cheeks burned with shame. Did he always have to bring up his mother? Devdan just wanted to be his brother's friend. Still, it was a gift! Perhaps it meant that Kalyan did care about him. "Aren't you lucky to have such a nice brother?" he looked up to see one of the many tall courtiers looking down at him. _

_Devdan bowed to his brother and nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Prince Kalyan. I shall treasure it forever," he whispered, holding the new gift close to his chest. "May I be excused?" _

Devdan walked back into his quarters and collapsed in a chair. He growled as he remembered what had happened that night of Anat. He had been sitting on his bed admiring the gift, when everything had gone wrong.

_"Where is the saddle I gave you, Devvie?"asked Kalyan, appearing by the doorway. He towered over the younger sibling. He was always bigger and stronger; he was always so terrifying. Devdan desperately wanted Kalyan to like him, or at least not hurt him._

"It's right here," Devdan said, showing it to him. Maybe Kalyan was just asking because he wanted to go riding with him. Maybe Kalyan just wanted to know if Devdan liked the gift and was grateful. Maybe hog monkeys would fly.

"Mama and I talked about how generous I was. She said I have been too nice to you. So I have decided that you are not worthy of it. Servants are not meant to ride horse-ostriches, so you have no need of a saddle. Give it back."

Devdan clutched his gift desperately. "You have five saddles," he pleaded, his eyes filling with tears.

Kalyan smirked, looking very satisfied with himself. "And now you'll have none."

**"**But I…" Devdan whimpered, terrified. He wanted this saddle, he wanted just one present!

**"S**hut up Devvie. You are a servant no matter what anyone says and you will always be one. Mama says you are a curse on our house. You don't deserve presents!" Kalyan snapped angrily.

"_Stop it, please. Don't take this away from me," Devdan begged. "At least not today. I will give it to you tomorrow. Just please don't ruin the holiday." He just wanted one happy holiday._

**"**Come, peasant, if you truly wanted this saddle you'd have to earn it, just as every other slave earns their bread and water for the day, by pleasing your master. I am not happy now, so you are not doing your job. Mama says you live here without earning your keep, pretty boy," Kalyan sneered, taking Devdan's long brown hair and pulling it until Devdan cried out in pain. "Now give me my saddle, you little thief!"

"You gave it to me! How can I steal a gift?" Devdan argued, knowing he was getting himself into more trouble. His brother had to get what he wanted, that was the law.

"Are you contradicting me?" Kalyan demanded, pushing Devdan to the floor.

"The whole court saw you give me this gift!" Devdan protested, looking up at his brother in terror. He did not know why he was fighting; only that he wanted this present more than anything in the world. The saddle had made him feel like a real prince and he would not let it be taken away from him.

"Yes but I gave the gift to my brother. You are not my real brother. You are a servantso it does not belong to you!" Kalyan snapped, picking up the saddle.

Devdan held his chin up defiantly. " I'm the son of Prince Kamadev, just like you," he whispered angrily. He knew his brother hated being reminded of that.

_Kalyan's face turned ugly with rage. He reached down and pulled Devdan up by the shirt. "Again you dare to contradict me? I will teach you the truth, Devvie. One way or another you will learn your place!" he said, shaking him. Devdan was too terrified to strike back. Now he had truly made his brother angry. There would be pain to pay for this._

_  
"I'm sorry, Kalyan," Devdan pleaded pathetically as his brother's cruel hand dug into his shoulder. He bit his lip to not cry and receive a slap for being weak. _

"_Too late. You could have just done as you were told. Now you have a lesson to learn," Kalyan snapped, letting go after a long moment. He put his arm around him in a sympathetic gesture. "Come on, my little brother," he said sweetly, his poison leaking through each word. _

_Devdan meekly allowed his brother to lead him, unsure of just where he was going. He did not want to get into more trouble. He just hoped it was not to Stepmother's room, he was frightened of her. She tended to insult him even more and throw things at him. _

_The two boys wandered below the levels of the palace, to the dark underground layers. The light came only from resin torches, giving the place a shadowy appearance of a nightmarish afterlife. Devdan had never been down here before, but he knew exactly where he was. A lump of fear stuck in his throat. His brother's soothing gesture chained him in place and forced him along. _

_Guards bowed deeply as the heir and the spare to the throne passed by. Kalyan's face looked demonic in the torchlight as his eyes searched the area. "Yes, this will do nicely. Open a cell," he commanded the nearest soldier, who obeyed instantly._

Devdan knew within a second what was going to happen to him. "No, please don't do this," he begged, trying to hold back tears as he clutched his elder brother's waist, hugging him close. He was frightened of the dark. A scream erupted from the next cell, making his knees shake. "Brother, I'm scared!"

"Get in. This is what happens to servants who steal and do not obey their master. I will let you out when I think you have learned your lesson. And get your filthy hands off me," Kalyan snapped, shoving him off and nearly knocking him to the ground. "Now go in unless you want me to have you chained up too/"

_With a shuffling frightened gait, Devdan walked inside the pitch-black, smelly cell. "It's so dark in here. What have I done, brother? What have I done to deserve this?" he begged, trembling in fear. "It was just a saddle. Why do you hate me so?"_

_  
Kalyan sneered. "You were born," he said as he slammed the door, leaving Devdan alone to cry in the darkness. _

After three days alone in the night-drenched cell, Kalyan had finally revealed where he was. Stepmother had laughed over the clever joke. Everyone else had laughed too. Devdan had not found anything funny.

Everyone saw him as a joke, an outcast and he let it happen.

A noise behind him disturbed his swamp of self-pity. Princess Hotaru was climbing into his room through his window. Devdan had climbed through his fair share of bedroom windows himself, but he had never met a woman who did the same. "What are you doing?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in mild surprise. She was better to consider than his past.

"We're going sailing," she said softly. "When I'm in a bad mood, it always seems to make me feel better."

Devdan's eyes clouded with anger. "I am not in a bad mood, your highness. I am perfectly fine. Now, I just want to be alone," he said softly. He did not need her pity!

Princess Hotaru shrugged. "I saw the look in your eyes when that toad of a brother of yours insulted you," she said, her voice level.

Devdan leapt to his feet and towered over her in a fury. "So mock me! Do it, Princess. My mother was a slave, have a good laugh over it," he sneered.

"My father was the Fire Lord," Princess Hotaru began cautiously, her voice quiet and unreadable.

"Yes, Princess we all are aware of your loyal lineage. Fine, impeccable, hundreds of years of pure noble blood. Then we can have a good laugh about you being unable to bend and being tossed out on the rubbish heap."

Princess Hotaru stared up at him. "You insolent pig! Would you kindly shut your acid mouth and listen to me. I said my father was the Fire Lord. He was a monster and I hope he burns forever in the next world. You are half slave but I have that demon's blood in my veins. You are still royalty, which is all that matters. So start acting like a man and stop that infernal sulking!" she said haughtily.

Devdan stared at her, not sure what to think. "I hope you aren't feeling sorry for yourself, because then I will mock you. I have many reasons to think poorly of you, but your birth is not one of them. Now cheer up, because we are going sailing. Don't make me call the guards and have you dragged," she said defiantly.

Devdan smiled warmly and bowed. "Your whim is my command," he said gallantly. "I suppose a ship will take away my advantage of bending? I suppose I am up for a challenge…Hotaru," he said, for the first time using her name.

"Don't think I'll make it easy for you after that insult. You'd be lucky if I don't push you overboard and drown you," she huffed, motioning for him to follow her out the window.

Devdan suddenly grabbed Hotaru's arm and gently kissed her cheek. "I have a feeling you would save me," he whispered, trying to convey his thanks to her. How should he thank his enemy for saving him? He did not know.

* * *

Zhao had always prided himself for working long hours. He would rise early before dawn and return late at night. The more responsibility he took on, the more power he would receive. Therefore, it had taken him a few days to notice things going amiss with his son. Things had been quiet since he had had that little chat with him and Zhao had thought all problems had been solved.

He had therefore been furious to find his son missing from the schoolroom when he had decided to have an impromptu visit to check on Orli's progress. The teacher had said that Orli had presented a note saying that the young rascal was on a secret mission for the Fire Lord and would be unable to attend class for the next few days. Zhao had to hold himself back from striking the Fire sage. "What kind of nonsense is this?" he roared. When he got his hands on Orli, he would not be so merciful.

The next hour of Zhao's time was spent questioning people as to his son's whereabouts. He found out that Orli and another boy (whose name all refused to mention) were found at the scene of various crimes. Court officials had reported that Orli had been seen in the area after a bucket of cold water had been dumped on various palace denizens. Orli had also been caught stealing from the kitchen, and had been caught teasing the rhinos. Rhino dung had been dumped on a sage named Fukida in the garden. Orli's hand had been suspected in various people having clothes singed and a number of other petty crimes. Why had this not been reported to him earlier?

Zhao was irate by the lack of the cooperation. Everyone seemed reluctant to confirm any more than they needed to, as if they were protecting someone of note. As much as Zhao adored his son, he had no idea why Orli was receiving such favored treatment. What blackmail had Orli pulled and how many people would Zhao have to bribe to cover it?

Finally, Zhao found his prey standing in a main hallway, peeking out the window with another boy. Finally, he would have some answers. Although their backs were turned, Zhao was sure the darker haired boy was Orli. At least, he hoped it was, he could not remember what color hair his son had.

"When I get my hands on you…" he began furiously, spinning the child around. He would not punish him in public, but the moment he got Orli back to the privacy of his home, there would be Agni's wrath to pay!

The only problem with his plans was the eyes of the child were not copper. Two sapphire colored eyes stared up at Zhao in horror. "You!" Zhao paled and removed his hand. This was bad. This was Seige of Ba Xing Xe bad! This was Blue Spirit bad!

"No, you can't hurt me now! Master said I was safe," the rain drip shrieked. "Guards, don't let him hurt me!" the water brat shouted, his eyes wild with fury. Orli was standing next to him, looking shocked.

Two of the brat's personal honor guard stepped forward from the shadows. "I'm sorry, councilor but…," one said nervously, bowing slightly.

Zhao's lip curled, ignoring the child's ranting. "Lay one hand on me, boys and I'll have you paddled and sent back your mothers. I'm the Fire Lord's councilor and I'll not be ordered about by children."

Orli had tuned to his new friend. "What are you doing? That's my father, stop it!" he commanded, his eyes growing big with terror.

"Your father? That's impossible. He is bad man, who hurt Master. He hurt me and everyone else that is important to Master. If Master had not saved us...He is a very bad man," the outlander retorted, holding up his crest. "Master said I have to be here to help protect the kingdom and you threatened Master so I have to protect it from you. Shigeru, make him go away," the brat snapped.

"Your highness exaggerates. Now, I understand the Fire Lord and I had a problem in the past, but surely it can all be put behind us," Zhao said, bowing slightly. He had nearly called the brat a liar but he knew how eager the little rain drip was to kill him. "Orli, why not invite your friend to talk this rationally? I can have the servants make us almond cookies," he invited. He had warned his son to keep away from the brat!

The water brat glared at Zhao murderously. He had gained some confidence since their last encounter. "I am not exaggerating! Ask General Iroh, Orli. He'll tell you the truth. Ask Princess Hotaru, the Fire Lord's sister, she was there!" he demanded.

Orli looked at Zhao, waiting for confirmation. "Father, is this true?" He seemed to be waiting for his father to assure him that the little brat was lying. Zhao wanted to say something to reassure his son. He wanted to pat his head and tell him his father was still the sun, moon, and stars. Yet if he opened his mouth, the little ice pustule would have him in the dungeons. Zuko was not around and his dastardly sister would have no problem ordering his execution.

"Tell him! Tell him what you did to Master and me. We did not do anything to you and you hurt us. You tried to kill us!" the brat shouted, his cheeks turning red with fury.

"Father, is this true?" Orli repeated, looking horrified. His eyes were filled with tears. His entire body was shaking with sobs and Zhao was helpless to do anything.

"Why won't you tell him?" the brat continued, looking very mad in his fury. "He should know, he should know that you are a bad man."

Zhao had seen this moment many times in battle. It was the moment that all was lost and the opponent was too strong. The only problem was he was usually the opponent watching the moment. He had never really had to endure this, before Zuko had taken over. "I obeyed the will of the Fire Lord. I did my duty," he said bitterly.

"There you are, Prince Aiiro. What is going on here?" a female voice said. A young handmaiden was standing, looking horrified. "Prince Aiiro, what are you doing?" she demanded.

"Miss Hyun, help me! Master said…" the brat began, but was cut off by the angel of mercy sent by Agni.

"You'll work yourself into a fit if you don't calm down. Look at you, already shaking and getting yourself overexcited. You have been wandering around and exhausting yourself. Now back to bed with you."

"He'll hurt me," the brat protested as his hand was grabbed by the young noblewoman. Zhao was debating if he should kiss the maiden or just marry her; she had just saved his skin!

"No one would dare lay a hand on you. I will not have you getting into another fit, your health is delicate. Jahan, please report this incident to General Iroh, he can figure out what happened and I am quite sure he will be able to settle the matter. Shigure, Takeo, please see us on our way," the young noblewoman said, her voice commanding as she yanked the brat along, leaving Zhao in relative safety.

There was a long moment, in which Zhao contemplated the state of mind Ozai had been when he had scarred and exiled Zuko. He had always marveled that he would never need to treat his children that way. Unlike the Fire Lord who had born failures, Zhao had believed his children were perfect. He now knew the dark abyss that was parenthood.

Zhao reached out for his son, before holding himself back. He needed to calm down; he needed to take a moment and a barrel of sake before he accidentally made Katannah an only child.

He snapped his fingers and motioned for two guards to approach. "Take my…son back to my apartments and lock him in his room. If he even makes a peep of protest, feel free to gag him!" With that, he stomped off, trying to figure out an appropriate way to damage control.

* * *

Devdan had to admit Hotaru was right; sailing along the coast of the Fire Nation was a wonderful feeling. The tiny one-man steamboat was a perfect place to escape. It was metal, allowing him no protection should she attack him. Yet, he felt completely at ease in the princess's presence, besides for the risk that she would actually throw him overboard. Devdan was never safe around her; she always had a trick up her sleeve. Yet that only made her more attractive to him. Sitting here, on the beautiful sunshine, just the two of them, Devdan could imagine a far simpler world.

"Your brother is a load of dung. I decided today that I'd never consent to the marriage. So I guess we won't be brother and sister," the princess mused, as she feed some more coal into the furnace.

"Your brother is a kind man for allowing you so much freedom. I suppose that explains the lack of respect for authority," Devdan returned with a cheeky grin. "My brother would have never tolerated me refusing an order. He'd have me marry a hog-monkey if it suited his purposes."

"I think I get that from my mother. She is a formidable woman. I hope I will one day be as strong as her. I think children usually take after the maternal side. At least I hope so," Hotaru answered. "What was your mother like? She had to have been strong to have a terror like you for a son. Or are you more like your father?"

Devdan tried not to show the pain of discussing such a sensitive topic. "My father died when I was three. I did not know him much. My mother's name was Lesedi. She was a village girl, a simple peasant girl who was from a small town in the Solobi Mountains. I…never really knew her as a child. I was taken to the royal nursery as an infant," he said softly.

"I can't imagine what Kalyan's mother was like. She must have been a royal terror," Hotaru continued, putting her hand on his. Her hands were so tiny, like the royal princess she was. Yet, they were strong and calloused. She was a walking contradiction, a comfortable challenge.

"You have no idea. Princess Madhavi…even her name makes me nervous. Yes, she was everything horrible that you can imagine multiplied by a thousand times," Devdan whispered. "She was a very bitter woman. Kalyan was the only child of hers to survive birth. She was also passionately in love with my father. When she found out he had seduced a peasant girl, she was furious. She tried to kill herself with poison but it failed. She lived, but lived in hostility. Officially, I was a prince and I could not be harmed but it made her hate me since the womb. Happily, the feeling was mutual," he said. He had hungered for her love, but had long learned he would never gain it.

"So, did you ever find your birth-mother?" Hotaru asked, as she adjusted the steering wheel.

Devdan closed his eyes. "No," he lied. "I never saw her again."

_Devdan had returned from a nice day of spying. He had bribed the cook to tell him, which one of the servants was his mother. Her name was Lesedi and she lived in the slums outside the palace. After following her home, he had been amazed to notice the resemblance between himself and her other children. They had the same green eyes and chestnut hair, the same sculpted cheekbones and the same tall frames. It was like looking into a mirror. _

_There were three children. He had heard their names being called. There was a boy called Sipho. He was around two years younger then Devdan and very brave. Ramla was about eight, two years younger than Sipho. She had his eyes and the dimple in their right cheeks. The littlest was four, her name was Ebele and she had long eyelashes, just like her lost brother. They were so familiar, even if they were total strangers. _

_He dared not approach them, for fear of scaring them. He had merely watched them, observing a life he could never have. They seemed so happy. Devdan merely watched and pretended he was truly a part of their lives. He had tried to help them in any way he could. One night he had chopped a load of wood for them. Another night he took down their laundry before a storm. He often left small gifts for the children and food from the palace. _

_Today, he was even happier, even if he was poorer. The mortgage to their home had come due and Lesedi had no money to pay it. Devdan had honorably removed his own golden armbands and threw them into the window. The value of them far exceeded the mortgage. They would be able to live in comfort for a few years on that sum and when they needed more, he would provide them. He had done his filial duty. _

_One day, he would reveal himself as their benefactor. His secret family would adore him, someday. He had just changed his clothes for the evening meal when his brother poked his head into his room. "Devvie, Grandfather's coming to dinner tonight. He wants you there, so you best be in full regalia," he sneered. _

_"I am in full regalia," Devdan whispered, trying to hide the terror in his voice. Kalyan knew something, he could feel it. _

_"Where are your arm-bands? The treasures of the royal family, handed down for five hundred years? I do hope you haven't...lost them," Kalyan smirked. _

_"What are you talking about?" Devdan whispered. "I'm wearing arm-bands." This might just be coincidence. _

"_Those are copper. Where are your golden ones? Surely you would never dare lose such important symbols of royal rank." Kalyan's smirk grew as he stepped into the room. _

_Devdan shook his head, feeling his knees giving out from under him. "I…" he whispered, knowing all was lost. _

_"Of course not, Devvie. You would never do something so treasonous. Then they must have been stolen. How lucky for you I had you tracked so I could find the thieves and return your property," he smirked. "Come along, I've having them interrogated." _

_Devdan paled and followed his brother, his heart beating in his ears. He had seen anyone follow him, he had been so careful to hide his movements. Devdan's heartbeat seemed to be increasing exponentially as he followed his brother farther down into the recesses of the castle. "You seem pale, brother. Perhaps you have some problem with the sun?" Kalyan asked softly. "Something on your mind?" _

_"Kalyan…" Devdan warned, holding up a slim hand. He had played his brother's sick games for long enough, but the stakes had been raised considerably. "I'll go to Grandfather. I swear I will." _

_"And what will you tell him? That you left the palace without permission to go cavorting alone in the city? You will be punished as much as I would be. Besides, this discussion is hypothetical. You told everyone you were praying at the temple of Geb. You know the punishment for lying to the priests…" Kalyan said, squeezing Devdan's shoulder affectionately. _

_Devdan stared up at his older brother. "As long as you are on the post right next to me, I'll be just fine," he said defiantly. _

_Kalyan's smile shattered for a moment, before resurrecting itself in a more sinister form. "It's unnatural for you to be so bloodthirsty, peasant. Besides, this is all theoretical. My brother would never act like a peasant, lying and disobeying palace protocol. You should be thanking me. I'm just returning property to its proper form." _

_The guards pushed aside the curtains of the audience chamber. Lesedi, her three children and her husband were on their knees, shackled hand and foot. Pale with fright, they shook as soldiers shoved them into a genuflect as the princes past. Devdan felt the pain as deeply as he would the lash. He had damned his own flesh and blood. _

"_Are these the people who stole the arm-bands?" Kalyan drawled, seating himself causally on the throne. He snapped his fingers for Devdan to stand at his side. Devdan lowered his head and obeyed. The crown on his head felt heavy and painful now. _

"_The stolen goods were found in their possession. They claim the Gods sent messengers and threw the armbands in," one guard snorted. "Even under…convincing, the stories hasn't changed." Devdan noticed the bruises on Lesedi's face and Sipho's arms. Merciful Geb, forgive him! _

_"So you are telling me these arm-bands just flew into your window?" Kalyan smirked. "I have never heard such spurious lies. How dare you steal my beloved brother's armbands? Why, the pain he must have endured….you heartless traitors." _

_"Your highness…I swear on all the gods that I have never seen his highness in my life. I do not know how these came to be in my possession. I return them, please stop hurting my children." Lesedi pleaded, green eyes filled with tears. _

_"Hurting your children? Now, why would I want to do something like that? I am afraid I can't let you go till you tell me the truth." _

_"Kalyan, please stop this. I'm begging you, I'm pleading with you, stop this charade and just let them go," Devdan choked. _

_"Why, my dear baby brother, how could I ever allow these people to insult you?" Kalyan demanded. "These people are calling you a liar. You said you were in prayer all day, how could you have possibly lost the golden armbands? Unless…of course, you know these people," he smirked. _

_Lesedi's husband turned white. "Your humble servant does not understand. What would we know of a lord prince?" he pleaded pathetically, trying to protect his brood. _

"_Oh, you don't know? Perhaps I should reveal the surprise. Look at my brother here and your slutty wife. The resemblance is uncanny on so many levels. I should not even have to spell it out. So, this is the peasant garbage Father was so attracted to. I expected no less from your family, Devvie. I think I can even see the resemblance in the smells. A pity they did not use the money for some bathing oils," Kalyan smirked. Devdan swallowed hard and did not respond. He only wished he had the Earth bending skills to make the ground swallow him up. _

_"You are my son?" Lesedi whispered, her green eyes wide with realization. Devdan had always dreamed of a mother who loved him, but he had never imagined his real mother would be so broken. From a distance, she always seemed so beautiful and kind. Now that he was close up to her, he could see the ravages of hard labor. Her elegant features were marred by wrinkles from labor in the hot sun. Gray streaks polluted her chestnut tresses. She was nothing like the goddess he had imagined. Yet, he could still see the same bone structure, the same bright green eyes and the same long eyelashes. How could he have come from this? _

_"You had another son?" Lesedi's husband gasped, looking shocked. Lesedi lowered her head in shame and nodded. _

_Devdan turned his eyes to the floor, refusing to say a word and give Kalyan the satisfaction of seeing him ashamed. "So, you deny your own family? I am surprised at you. Mother always said you were an ungrateful leech, caught between the teeth of your betters. Don't you want to live with them? Go on, you can dwell among the dirt clods, just as you always dreamed of. Mother says you aren't even a real prince anyway, just some weed allowed into the royal garden," Kalyan smirked. _

_Devdan still did not respond. He felt the insults burn into him, making him blush with indignity. "Well, if you don't recognize these people, then they must have stolen the money and jewelry. Stealing such valuable property is an act of treason. It would merit the loss of a hand, or at the very least a few hours in the pillory," Kalyan smirked. Out of the corner of Devdan's eyes, he could see the terror on the faces of his peasant family. _

_Devdan had always been afraid of his elder brother, who was not only three years older then him but also the heir to the throne. Yet at that moment, twelve years of hurt feelings and jealousy sprang to the surface. He whipped around and punched his brother as hard as he could, blackening Kalyan's eye. "Stop it! You are a monster!" Another punch bloodied Kalyan's nose and knocked him to the floor as Devdan let loose his wrath. "Leave them alone!"_

_Before the third punch could land, the shock had worn off and guards had pulled the younger prince back. "Your highness, are you all right?" a servant asked, tending to Kalyan, who lay prone on the floor, royal blood streaming on the floor. Devdan only realized how much trouble he was in when he heard the next words. "Fetch her highness." A pit of dread settled in his stomach as he realized how much trouble he was in. At those words, Devdan's knees began shaking. This was going to go very poorly with him._

"_Shame on you, your highness. Striking your elder brother like that," a steward, said, as Kalyan was picked up from the floor and laid on a chair. _

"_Would you have done any differently?" he asked, his eyes falling on his birth mother. She was his flesh and blood; he had a duty to protect her. He had always dreamed of a mother, he could not bear to lose her now. _

_The steward stared at him and squeezed his hand. "And gladly been hanged for it," he said quietly, before continuing in a louder voice to scold the young prince. Devdan barely listened; he was too busy waiting for the battle-ax to fall. He would be shown no mercy for what he did. _

_The door opened again and Princess Madhavi invaded the room, her large frame dominating the room immediately. Compared to Lesedi's aged but dainty good looks, the dowager princess was not beautiful. She had no delicate frame, no finely chiseled features or thick shiny hair._

_She was the product of eight hundred years of noble breeding, and all the tenderness and mercy had been siphoned out, leaving only a mountain of a woman, unmoving and unyielding. This was a woman who could manage kingdoms, who could condemn a hundred men to death without a second of regret. Standing in her shadow was enough to frighten the daylights out of Devdan. Her face was pale now, even without the rice powder, her dark eyes burning with fury. "Where is my son?" she demanded furiously. _

_"Over here, your highness. He will be fine. It's just some bruising. Nothing a few days rest should not cure," the steward explained. "It was a minor scuffle between brothers. My own sons often resort to fisticuffs during a time when tempers are hot. Why, just a few days ago…" he babbled, clearly trying to get Devdan off the hook. _

_"Silence. Kalyan, precious, are you all right?" she said, her tone softening like sandstone before the surf. "My poor son, you are bleeding." _

_"He punched me when I wasn't looking. I trusted his loyalty to me. I bent to touch his shoulder and comfort him, and he punched me. Do not…be too hard on him though. He is just a half-breed, he could not know any better. I could have beaten him up, but I could not hurt my dear baby brother."_

_"My generous-hearted son, you were always too kind. Who are these wretches and why are they polluting your audience chamber?" Stepmother soothed, smoothing back his hair. _

_"That's Devvie's birth mother. They had his armbands. I tried to get them back for him," Kalyan breathed, his voice growing softer with pain. _

_Devdan opened his mouth to protest, but was instantly silenced by a look of pure hatred. He knew Princess Madhavi had always been self-conscious about her looks. Born into a ruling family of Ba Xing Xe, she should have been born a man. Her large shoulders, enormous hands and gruff voice would have made her a formidable leader. She was intelligent, loyal and obedient, serving her husband selflessly. When she learned he had strayed, she had taken nightshade to hide from the shame. _

_Face to face with the rival of her husband's affection, a wave of venom seemed to seep from the royal woman that made everyone in the room shudder. "All of you are guilty of treason. You will all pay the price," Lady Stepmother said coldly, her dark eyes burning with fury. _

"_Please don't do this, your highness. I was the one who gave them the jewelry. I am the one who left the palace with permission. I was the one who hit Kalyan. Blame me, not them," Devdan whispered as he stepped in front of his stepmother, his voice cracking with shame. _

_"How dare you touch your young Master, your future High king? You worthless little son of a whore, defending the sluttish blood that gave birth to you over your sovereign. This will be dealt with," Lady Stepmother hissed in a low voice. "Now get out of my sight, I have these worthless offal to punish first." _

_"Please, my Lady Stepmother, I lost control. It will never happen again. Please don't punish them for my mistakes," Devdan begged, falling to his knees. Throughout his life, Devdan was known for never crying, but now tears streamed down his cheeks. _

_"Miserable wretch, you have no right to beg mercy from me. You, who do nothing to deserve your keep. My goal is the preservation of the Kingdom and you are just an embarrassment. I will not allow you to shame us all. Take those miserable clods of dirt to the slave market, perhaps that will remind you of what I could do to you," Lady Stepmother said coldly. _

_Devdan crawled on his hands and knees towards his stepmother. "You only hate them because of me. Do what you want with me, just spare them." _

"_You will not give me orders, boy. I do not need your permission to deal with you appropriately. Did you think you would escape punishment for raising your hand against your lord?" she asked sharply. _

"_I am asking no mercy for myself," Devdan whispered. "But please leave them alone, they haven't done anything to you," he beseeched, holding out his hands to her. He was resigned to be treated like the dirt, but he did not want anyone else to suffer for him. _

_"You dare ask for anything? You are lucky I do not give you the same treatment. I raise you with my son, although you are a symbol of my husband's shame. Just seeing you makes me ill." _

_"I am sorry for offending you so," Devdan whimpered, bobbing a low genuflection. "I'm sorry for everything. It's all my fault, not theirs." _

"_You are constantly being a thorn in my side. I only ask that you make yourself subservient to my wishes. Is that such an extraordinary request?" Lady Stepmother demanded sharply. _

_"No, my lady Stepmother. You are too good to me, I deserve nothing and you give me everything. I will never give you a moment's trouble again. Just please don't hurt them," Devdan begged, placing his forehead on the floor and kowtowing to his hated guardian. _

_"You have no right to ask for requests, after you committed such treason against your Lord Brother. You raised your hand against him. There is no worse crime then treason. You must be taught a lesson."_

"_I'll take any punishment you want. I'm the one who hit Kalyan, not them," Devdan choked, feeling so helpless. _

"_Of course you will take any punishment I decide; you have no choice in the matter. They must suffer as well; it was feelings for them that caused this situation. Now keep silent, before I have you gagged. You must be made to see that resistance against your superiors is futile. It appears you still hold sympathy to this load of peasant-scum who share your blood. Your loyalty must be to this family, regardless of other brutish ties," Lady Stepmother said in a clipped tone. She clapped her hands. "Bring him to me."_

_Strong arms roughly lifted Devdan to his feet and forced his hands behind him, making him inhale in pain. He hung limply, helpless to do any more then be dragged forward. He wanted to struggle but he just could not fight anymore. He had lost his temper once and now was paying the price. He was hauled before his stepmother, his head hanging. _

"_I want you to watch as they go to the mines. I want you to know that you are the reason they are suffering. You bring pain to your father's family and to your mother's family. You are nothing but a foul, worthless parasite that brings illness to the host. I want you to remember this every day of your life, every time you think to go against orders," Lady Stepmother hissed, forcing Devdan's chin up. It was one of the first times she had ever touched him, Devdan was unsure how to react. _

_Devdan desperately wanted to obey, but tears blurred his vision too much. Any movement sent pain radiating throughout his body. He could only listen in horror as the guards dragged the prisoners away, their cries of pain indicating they were being dragged none too gently. He could hear their terrified screams of confusion and he was powerless to do anything. He tried to reach them, but his arms had been twisted cruelly behind his back. He could hear his birth mother comforting her other children. Devdan did not fit with her family, she did not love him or care for him. He still was sorry he had hurt her. He was sorry he came into her life. He had just wanted someone to love him. His current family hated him. He was worthless. When the doors finally slammed, Devdan felt lower then the dust. _

_"Look at all the misery you bring. Why should anyone love you? Your only redeeming value is the service you can bring the kingdom. You don't even do that properly," Lady Stepmother said coldly. "Get him out of my sight. I shall deal with the blaggard later. I must attend to the real prince of Ba Xing Xe."_

Devdan shuddered and turned to Hotaru. He did not want to dwell on the past or the future. Not when the present was so perfect. Hotaru's eyes were so sympathetic. He had never seen someone look at him like that. There was no fear, no pity, just empathy. He knew she knew what it was to be rejected by a parent. She had known pain and sorrow. Yet, in the red setting sun, her face was no longer shadowed with darkness. She seemed at peace on the water, glorious water spirit of the Fire Nation. The woman standing before him was his little paradox.

She was so beautiful, with her hair loose and free, whipping behind her like a dark cape. He came from behind and put his arms around her. "Life is cruel, Princess. Enjoy it while you can," he whispered in her ear.

"If you are planning to throw me overboard, I can swim," she warned, leaning her head back. "I would come to the surface and drag you down with me."

"You already have." With that, Devdan gently tuned her around and bent forward. He kissed her, capturing her in arms and holding her close. When he was alone and miserable, he wanted to remember this moment. She was perfection itself; it was a pity he would have to destroy her soon.

* * *

The staff of Zhao's office left that day, with numerous bruises and burns. Ordinarily, the councilor was not an easy man to deal with on the best of days, but the former admiral had no mercy on anyone around him today. A clumsy page had a scroll chucked at his head, three soldiers got themselves a lashing and a maid who had dared to take a break from sweeping had been soundly slapped. Zhao was definitely on the warpath. After nearly committing three violent murders, Zhao felt that if he did not go home and deal with the issue at hand, he would find himself before a court martial.

He had been humiliated. General Iroh may have been a fat old coward but he was also a hero of the nation. He had a feeling terrifying the Fire Lord's pet would get him into a good deal of hot water. Then there had been the snickers from his fellow court denizens who had enjoyed seeing Zhao forced to cower before a mere child. Their names had been filed away for future vengeance.

As he walked back to his apartments, his thoughts turned darkly to his son. He had no idea how best to punish him, all the methods he wanted to do were too violent. Besides, where could he get a troop of wild hog-monkeys on such short notice?

He entered his apartment to find a steaming dinner waiting for him. Katannah and Orli were sitting before the fire, working on their homework. Zhao avoided looking at his wayward son, as both rose to greet him. "Good evening, father," they chorused softly.

Zhao seated himself down, trying to keep breathing. He had to plan this out strategically. "You may come to the table," he said. A good meal would help calm him down. "Did you finish your lessons?" he asked coldly, as his two children bowed and sat down at the table. He had still not decided what to do with his son.

"Yes Father," Katannah said softly, giving her father a hesitant and rather subdued smile. The tension in the air was as thick as Zuko's skull.

"Nearly," Orli whispered, as he inched closer to his sister. "I will finish after dinner," he continued.

"Nearly is not good enough. You had enough time to disobey me and cause all that mischief." Zhao turned to his steward. "You can serve my son servants fare. Until he behaves like a member of the household, he does not deserve the same privileges. Rice and water should be sufficient," Zhao sneered, determined to break his son.

Orli stared down at the rice and water that had been placed before him. Zhao and Katannah had been served a fine meal fit for nobility. "How many children were tortured to provide such a delicious meal?" he asked tartly, his eyes lowered.

Zhao's lip curled. He was sorely tempted to take Orli over his knee and take a belt to his bottom until it glowed. He managed by sheer force of will to remain seated. A new method would be employed, Orli's last chance of avoiding a beating. "You don't have to eat it if you are too noble for it, my dear son. In fact, perhaps hunger will teach you some gratitude. You will not be fed until you apologize for your insolence. Let's see how impertinent you are after a day with no meals," he said silkily. A few hours of a complaining belly and Orli would be begging for forgiveness.

"Treating me like a prisoner? I suppose it is appropriate. I am the son of a criminal who likes to pick on children," Orli mumbled as the plate was taken away.

Zhao felt a vein throbbing in his forehead. "Say that again, Orli. I dare you to speak such insolence to me once more; you will see what happens. I promise you, you are stepping over a very dangerous line," he threatened. "You've already disobeyed me numerous times, and humiliated me in front of the court. I have little qualms with giving you what you richly deserve. Don't tempt me."

"Father, I'm not hungry. May I be excused?" Katannah whispered, looking gray at the whole affair.

"Don't even think of giving him your food, Tani. That won't be tolerated," Zhao warned his older child, wishing she would stop looking at him with those sad eyes. "You will not coddle him anymore."

"I won't go against your orders, I just don't feel like eating," Katannah said softly, putting down her chopsticks wearily.

"Listen, Tani. You will sit here and you will eat until your plate is cleaned. Is that understood?" Zhao said, understanding Katannah did not want to eat in front of her brother, when he could not have food. Well, she would have to learn to do what she was told.

Orli rose, lifted Katannah's plate and threw it on the floor in front of his father. "Leave her alone! Stop making my sister upset. You can choke on the bloody food!" he shouted. "You are a murderer, how dare you tell us what to do? I hate you! You lied to us. You are a fraud and I wish you would have never came home!"

As soon as the plate hit the floor, Zhao had already gotten to his feet and was making his way over to his son. Orli had crossed the line! Such an act of disrespect could not go unpunished. "You will learn to choke down that attitude!" he roared, grabbing his son by the collar. Orli trembled in his father's grip, his eyes filled with tears. Zhao had decided the tears were too little, too late.

"Father, Orli's just being obstinate. I can deal with this. Orli, be quiet or you'll be sent to your room. You mustn't speak to your father so insolently," Katannah said, her voice hardening.

"I believe I am the authority here, Katannah. You are the child and hence will remain silent," Zhao snapped. She had been the only mother figure to Orli since his wife had died. She had been soft on him. If she had given Orli enough discipline, none of this would be happening. She would have to punished, but not now.

"I apologize, sir," Katannah whispered, hanging her head. Her eyes filled with tears, making Zhao feel even worse.

"Tani, go to your room. You and I will eat later," Zhao's hand moved to his belt, before deciding against that course of action. The punishment must be fitting to such a crime; a belt was not harsh enough. Orli was lucky Zhao's master was not the one dealing with him; Master Jeong-Jeong could be a sadist under certain conditions. Still, this was nothing Katannah should be seeing. "Orli, go to the front room and fetch a riding crop."

Katannah actually took a step backwards. "Father, please don't…" the older child pleaded, putting a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Katannah, I said go to your room. Are you disobeying me as well?" Zhao demanded. He could not very well punish Orli in front of his daughter; she was one of the only people who could make him doubt himself.

Katannah opened her mouth a few times before she nodded obediently. "No sir," she murmured, giving her brother a look of pure pity before stepping out of the room.

Zhao glared down at his son. "I'm waiting. Fetch the riding crop. If I have to ask again, you'll find yourself in chains." A trembling Orli hurried to obey, his face chalk white. Zhao seated himself in his favorite chair and waited, trying to refrain from reaching for a glass of wine.

Orli returned a moment later, his shaking hands holding the crop in his hands. Zhao grabbed his son by the wrist and pulled him over to him, removing the crop from trembling fingers for use.

"Father, please don't do this," Orli pleaded, quivering in abject horror. Zhao felt nauseous inside as he bent his squirming son over his knees. Orli struggled valiantly, trying to escape to Katannah's soft embrace. Zhao easily held him down, trying to convince himself that this was necessary.

"You earned your fate," he told his son quietly as he raised the crop and brought it down with a cruel crack. Orli howled in pain as the punishment began. "Stop crying like a weakling. You have no one to blame but yourself," he said as he brought the crop again for another hard wallop.

"Father, please stop!" Orli pleaded, sounding extremely miserable. Zhao wondered if he was being too harsh on him. It would be cruel to burn and exile Orli, he had learned that much. However, this was not cruel, this was just punishment.

"No," he said simply, as he struck his son again. Orli did not yet understand that he deserved what he got. This was entirely Orli's fault and he would to teach him a sharp but needed lesson. "Every bit of this pain is rightfully yours. Learn to obey or you'll be getting a lot more," He informed his son as he brought the crop down on a different spot, getting another cry.

Orli struggled and kicked in Zhao's grip, trying desperately to move himself out of the line of fire. "Just for that, you'll be sleeping on the floor tonight. One more kick out of you and you will be here a lot longer, tied down. Now, take your punishment like a man!" Zhao snapped, tightening his grip on his son's body.

The next few stinging strokes were delivered in quick succession, before Zhao remembered in interrogation study, that the anticipation of the stroke was almost as bad as the punishment himself. He paused for a moment. Orli whimpered and tried to rise. "You don't move until I give you permission. I am not done yet. I'm not stopping until I feel you've learned your lesson," he barked, giving his son another hard crack of the crop. Once again, Orli yelped in pain as tears gathered in his eyes.

This was not the first time Zhao had beat someone. He had given Zuko a number of lashings, when the brat prince had not pleased his father. He had rather enjoyed it, eager to show the weakling how to grow a spine. He had soldiers flogged for unruliness, laziness, messiness and a number of other offences. Each time, it had given him no moral qualms. This time though, he felt nauseous. Finally, he decided the boy had endured enough. "Get up, but keep your hands in the air," Zhao warned, not wanting to allow his son any comfort. "Now, do you have anything to say to me?"

"I apologize," Orli mumbled, his voice choked with tears. He was really in a bad state; this was a perfect time to reassert authority.

"I didn't hear you, speak up properly. Also that isn't the way to show respect to a superior who you offended," Zhao commanded.

"I apologize for angering you," Orli mumbled a bit louder, as he fell to his knees, his head bowed. His voice was trembling with pain.

"I am glad to hear it. I accept your apology. Anything else you have to say for yourself?" Zhao inquired archly, hating himself more at every moment. Orli's eyes once shown with worship for him, now they were burning with anguish.

"What do you wish me to say?" Orli asked, his voice weary.

"I wish you to thank me," Zhao said. Master Jeong Jeong had always forced Zhao to thank him after each punishment. _Thank you, Master for making me stand for hours alone in the dark, _came a miserable voice from many years ago_. Thank you Master for depriving me of meals until I completed the task to your satisfaction. _

"Thank you, "Orli mumbled in an exhausted voice.

"For?" Zhao queried, determined to instill respect in his son. _Thank you Master for holding back my combat training and making me sit and sort rice to teach me patience. Thank you Master for correcting me._

"You told me to say it, so I did. I don't want to get whacked again," Orli sniffed indignantly, his voice rippling with anger.

"That was the wrong answer!" Zhao seethed. He wanted to stop hurting his son, why wouldn't Orli just submit to him?

"What do you want me to say?" Orli demanded, his tone growing more resentful as defiance bloomed in him.

"That you were wrong and I am right," Zhao explained in a forced patience. How hard was this to understand?

"You were the one who hurt Ary. I don't see why I should apologize," Orli whispered defiantly, his voice still shaking from pain.

"You really can't see?" Zhao asked through gritted teeth. "Then you must be made to see," he continued, picking up his crop again.

"No more!" Orli whimpered, his eyes widening with fear. He did look very sorry and Zhao had thoroughly dusted the poor boy. Perhaps he could just let him off with a warning. He did not want to hurt his son.

Zhao just could not abide the idea of allowing his son to get away with such defiance. No, Orli had to learn a lesson and this way seemed to make an impact.

"Yes more. Every time you disobey me, there will be more. Every time you defy an authority figure, every time you create mischief, you will be punished severely. One way or another, this will be learned. Now let's get this over with," he said motioning for his son to approach.

Orli stood frozen in place, petrified with terror. Zhao's heart almost melted at the sight of his son's terror, but he had to be strong. This was for Orli's own good. "It will go worse for you if you don't come," he warned.

"Father, please don't do this! I will never contradict you again! I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Orli pleaded, refusing to move from his knees.

"Not as sorry as you will be when I am finished," Zhao said, refusing to give into pity and spoil his son. He got up from his chair, riding crop in hand. He pulled his son up by the wrist again, shoving him over the table. "I will make a man out of you, even if it kills us both," he said with, punctuating it with a loud crack.

* * *

Aiiro was sitting in his room sniffling. He could not believe his best friend was the son of that monster. Miss Hyun was cuddling him, which did help a great deal. "It's all right, no one is going to hurt you," she kept assuring him. "The Fire Lord will be home soon and he will bring you many gifts. Till then, I am here to care for you."

Aiiro sighed and allowed Miss Hyun to begin brushing his hair. "I like you a lot, Miss Hyun. You are very nice," he whispered. Yet, she was not someone his own age. Orli was a friend who could understand the value of mischief. Still, Aiiro was not safe if that bad man was roaming free. "I just miss Orli."

"Well, your highness, your prayers have been answered," came Shigure's voice as he entered the room. A weeping Orli was at his side, limping. "I found him wandering around your window and figured you would know what to do."

"What happened to you?" Aiiro demanded, coming to his side. He reached out to hug his friend but was gently shoved back.

"Please don't. It hurts too much already. Father…was really angry. He…beat me and it was horrible. He wanted me to apologize and I didn't and he beat me again and then locked me up," Orli choked through his sobs.

"That is horrible! I told you he was a bad man. Shigure, he should put in the dungeons for this," Aiiro snapped angrily.

"Prince Aiiro, it is not against the law to discipline a child. It is against the law for him to be here. Officially, he is the property of his father and he has stolen himself. You ran away, young man, didn't you?" Miss Hyun said softly, handing her handkerchief to Orli to blow his nose.

"Yes. I climbed out the window. Now I am really going to get it. He'll have me dragged back and then I'll really be in hot water," Orli wept, blowing his nose loudly.

Aiiro lightly touched his friend's soldier. "You will stay with me. Master said I could have anything I want and I want you to be happy. I can sleep on the floor and you can have the bed. We will be like brothers. Right, Miss Hyun?" he asked. He remembered something Master once said when someone argued with a command. "I…I have spoken."

Miss Hyun sighed. "Let's get you some salve and some fresh clothing, Orli. Shigure, have a bed brought in here," she agreed.

"Now you are safe!" Aiiro said, glad he had his friend back again. "Now everything will be all right."

* * *

"Minister Yoshiyasu, you will be given the fire nation islands west of Aditya. Minister Meikun, you will be given east of it. Moreover, Admiral Zhao, so good of you to join us. What do you wish as a reward for your loyalty?" Kalyan asked in the belly of their ship, after making sure they were not followed.

The former admiral of the Fire nation was a wreck. He was obviously intoxicated and his clothing was a mess. "My reward? I want my son, my title and my dignity back, I want to see Zuko and his little minions suffer for what they did to me and I want things as they were," he slurred, a bit disoriented.

"Of course, of course. When Sozen's comet strikes, the Fire Lord and his family will be in the netherworld. My brother has already gained the trust of the princess. It's only a matter of time before the rest of them fall," Kalyan said, the sadistic joy plain in his eyes. "Soon, we will have our wishes granted."

AN-Next chapter, Yue, possibly Katara, and even some Aiiro!


	23. Deliver Us

All right, Zuko's good luck is starting to change, though this chapter announces a few big changes in the life of new Fire Lord. Zuko, Aiiro, Sokka, Katara and many others have big surprises waiting for them. This story is coming in for a landing within the next seven or so chapters, three big events have to happen and believe me, Zuko is in very hot water! Murder, torture, and a sexed up sister all weigh heavily on Zuko's mind. You think the creators torture him? Wait until the Earth plot springs into action.

Without the help of Spleef, Sarah and Celtic, I'd be as lost as Zuko is! Huzzah to them!

Deliver Us

-----  
Send a shepherd to shepherd us  
And deliver us to the promised land

--The Prince of Egypt

-----

Princess Yue of the Water Tribe had been born into leadership. She had been schooled in diplomacy, war strategy, and political theory. Yet nothing could have prepared her for the siege of the North, lead by the Fire Lord. The water was being poisoned; food and water grew scarcer by the hour. The spirits had given her life, but in exchange, she felt the pain of the ocean every time more toxic was dumped inside. Each day, more warriors returned their spirits to the Sea-god. Her guards, her fiancé, her friends all disappeared before her eyes as each day more men fell.

The myriad of the ships preyed on the ice city, their cruel machines devouring their defenses. Even the water, their lifeblood, had turned against them with the cursed black oil that made fire burn unquenchably on the ocean. The shrieks of dying tribesman and the smell of burning flesh invaded every waking moment of Yue's life. Even her dreams were infiltrated with blood and misery.

Each night a messenger hawk brought a scroll, asking if the tribe wished to surrender and promising generous terms if they capitulated immediately. Yue begged her father to agree. The sight of the defeated eyes of her people burned into her. "A life in chains is better than dead freedom," she pleaded, trying not to sob.

"I cannot, Daughter. The Fire Lord is a ruthless liar. He will never accept our submission. Ozai is a ruthless man; he is only playing with our emotions. We must keep fighting. We have no choice. As chief, I have spoken. " Her father's voice brooked no dissent.

Therefore, the two months passed slowly. Yue prayed to the spirit of the Moon and the Ocean for help, but the gods slept in their watery beds. Each day grew more desperate, as children died of hunger before her very eyes, as young men marched off to battle the black oil, knowing they would never return. She and the small group of women, elderly, and children that hid with her spent all their time begging the spirits for help. She wanted to do something besides wait! Yet she obeyed her father's command and waited patiently for the spirits to answer her prayers.

Yue was forced to relearn out a terrible lesson on the day her prayers were answered. The gods never took anything without asking for a terrible price. One cold morning after a particularly bad attack, only one warrior returned from the front. His face was burned and bloody, his body broken and his spirits shattered. He knelt down in front of Yue and gave her Father's tribal necklace, symbol of his chiefdom. That meant the worst had happened. "He blessed you with his final words," Kilrak said, his eyes filling with tears.

Yue took the precious necklace and hugged it close to her heart. Her father had been her moonlight, her best friend and her family. She wanted to scream, to throw things and to curse the spirits in her anger! Yet, she behaved as a princess would. She showed no weakness to her people. She did not display the tempest of pain that raged in her heart. She merely put on the necklace on and asked for the flare the Fire Lord had sent. From this day, she would fight no more. Wordlessly, she sent up the piercing yellow light and waited for the boat. There would be no more deaths.

* * *

Zuko had been overjoyed to send out the boat to bring the chief of the Water Tribe. He had very little to do during the Seige besides order attacks, chat with his darling mother and read mail.

Each day, he dutifully sorted his mail into piles of importance. There were cheerful letters from Hotaru, who said joyfully that she was beginning to enjoy palace life. There were wonderful informative letters from Uncle, describing the running of the government and how well everything was going. He also never ceased to end his letters with hints about staying healthy and coming home safely. A third treat were the letters from Aiiro, who had finally learned to write. The letters began with Hyun's respectful dictation to train Aiiro in court protocol.

_Oh most mighty Lord who I have the honor to call my guardian, _

_May this letter find you in the best of health and luck in your campaign. Your humble ward bows before you a hundred times and conveys his sincerest professions of loyalty and fealty. I have been honored to be studying hard and I resolve to stay out of mischief. May your lordship come home to his rightful domain in short time, so I may be honored with the sight of the Fire Lord, _

_A thousands prostrations from your obedient servant, _

_Prince Aiiro of the Water Tribe, vassal of the Fire Lord _

Beneath it was scrawled the real message, in childish scribbles.

_Dearest most wonderful Master, _

_I miss you so much. You remember how I took in my friend Orli, because his dad is bad? You will be proud of how I protected Orli by putting toys against the door. Now we are safe. _

_Come home already, I miss you. I love you so much, more then the sun, the moon, and the stars. I wrote an essay on how you are my favorite person. Miss Hyun is very nice, but tell her to give me less homework. She said I am very good at martial arts; my favorite weapon is the twin swords. She doesn't like it when I am bad. She says I should not dump water on the servants, but it's so much fun. Well, she always forgives me, so no matter. Thanks for the new gifts, I love them! I named the rhino Shila, and she's so fast. _

_Love from Aiiro _

Zuko could not believe of all the children in the nation, Aiiro had chosen to defend Zhao's son. Still, sometimes fate punished people far more then a Fire Lord could. If anyone deserved to lose a child, it was that blaggard.

Zuko smiled at the mention of gifts. He had been ordering various palace officials to bring gifts to the little ward. New robes, various toys, a new ship, and new animal friends were all sent to ease the loneliness of parting. He missed his little friend a great deal and counted the days until he could see him again. He wrote to him every day, telling him how much he missed him. He tried to avoid mentions of war, as not to scare the child.

Zuko also would correspond with Hyun about her lesson plans for Aiiro as well as his schedule and health. To his surprise, Zuko found himself also asking for her opinions on other matters on palace procedures. She was very wise and he was pleased Aiiro was in such good hands. Her letters were gracefully written and he was always glad to receive her glowing reports on Aiiro's progress and her excellent recommendations.

The other letters were far less enjoyable. He received various letters from the Earth Kingdom front. The governorship of the former city of Omashu was going fantastically; though Zuko had been depressed when he found out King Bumi had been mysteriously poisoned. He had tried to ask Nitta to show as much restraint as possible in dealing with the people, but war was hell and people were getting hurt. He just wanted this all to end, but no one seemed to want to stop fighting. The other divisions were doing well, but Zuko hated hearing about the death-count on all sides. He cursed his ancestors, Sozin, Azulon, and Ozai for causing this misery.

Then there were the letters from high-ranking noblemen concerning their daughters and how to make them the next consort. Zuko had read forty letters about various maidens, all eager to serve as his bride. Zuko recalled all the things he knew about women of his country.

Fire Nation women trained in at least one of the three schools of combat, known as the way of the Hand. There was the way of the Open Hand, which included unarmed combat and pressure points. Many women, including Hotaru had chosen the way of the Metal Hand, weapon training. Finally, there were women interested in military careers that chose the Burning Palm and studied fire bending. Most women chose various combinations of the three schools, making them formidable opponents who could serve in combat if required. They were also trained to manage estates and households, allowing their husbands to go off to war.

Officially, the women were not allowed to approach him and speak to him, so he had not met any personally. He had relied on Hotaru's opinions of the females being offered to him. Elder Sister had said most of the young women in the palace were vapid mercenary types, who only wanted a wealthy marriage partner. Zuko wanted a wife who was soothing and comforting, intelligent and kind, a woman who would be Mother to the Nation. He didn't want to end chained to some loud-mouthed harpy.

"Your majesty? The chief of the North Tribe is here. Lady Sakura is a few ships away. Would your majesty care to attend?" Yesenia asked, bowing her dark head. The pretty pirate had served as Zuko's aide over the last few months, but her skills in combat far exceeded her skills in administration.

Zuko nodded. "Have a manservant come to help me dress," he ordered, putting aside his letters. He should appear in full regalia, rather then the simple robes he had donned in his private chambers.

"No need, milord. I can help you dress if you wish," Yesenia said with a roguish grin. Her eyes looked very eager and Zuko was almost tempted. Yet, he gritted his teeth and shoved a cloak on. His mother's maidens were a feisty lot, the exact type of women he wanted to avoid.

"Never mind. He's just surrendering; this need not be formal," he muttered, a blush rising to his cheeks. "Go announce me," he commanded.

"Presenting His Majesty, Zuko, by grace of Agni the Sun God Incarnate, Master of all He surveys, the Phoenix Monarch, the Morning and Evening star," Yesenia said, her voice lilting officially.

Zuko stepped out of his room out of the canopied entrance and was astounded to find the chief of the Water tribe was not some ancient monarch, a war-nursed warrior who was soaked in blood. A gentle looking teenage girl, with white hair and large sad blue eyes bowed before him. Zuko was shocked. This would make it much more difficult. "You are the chief?" he breathed.

* * *

The Fire Nation ship had arrived to take her to the Fire Lord. The soldiers treated her respectfully, but said nothing to her besides simple orders. "Over here," and "We shall be there soon," were the majority of their statements.

Yue had taken off her royal jewelry marking her as a princess and had adorned herself in the manner of a Water Tribe Chief. Although women were forbidden from assuming the title, there were no men left besides the sick and wounded. No one had protested when she had taken the new rank. She almost wished someone would, the responsibility was very great. As she was rowed into the shadow of the enormous metal ship, she found herself trembling. She had heard terrible tales of the fearsome Fire Lord Ozai, who had spent nearly a decade awash in the blood of other nations. She could not believe she would be meeting him in person. How could she face such evil?

Yet she boarded the deck of the ship, she was astounded to see a young man of her age come from the canopied door. He was handsome, besides for a terrible battle-scar that marred a side of his face. He seemed tired and weary, almost confused at the entire affair. Yue had to admit, command and dignity robed him as much as his royal regalia. Could this boy be Fire Lord Ozai? He must have started ruling at a very young age. Apparently, the feeling of confusion was mutual as the Fire Lord queried to her identity.

"I am the Princess Yue, your majesty, chief of the Water Tribe after the death….of my father, Chief Arnook. I come to offer my tribe's surrender," she whispered, trying to keep her voice from quivering.

"Unconditional?" the Fire Lord asked flatly. Far from the monster Yue had expected, his eyes did not seem cruel at all. How could this teenager have achieved so much devastation and evil?

Yue nodded and removed her father's necklace from her neck and removed her own regalia from her pack. "I offer these symbols to you, my tribe's new leader," she whispered, presenting it to him. "You inherit a broken land, poisoned and decimated," she whispered sadly.

A servant stepped forward and tested the symbols for hidden poisoned blades, before presenting it to the Fire Lord. The young monarch placed the necklace on and motioned for the other insignias to be taken away. "Our water is undrinkable, our wildlife will need years to replenish and our people are starving and helpless. Now the responsibility is yours," she added.

The Fire Lord nodded. "Your tribe suffered much. I asked you to surrender every day. I would have been lenient. I just wanted repayment for the ships raided. You forced my hand. For that, I take no blame," he said softly. Yue looked into his eyes and knew he was lying. The young Fire Lord felt the weight of his crown and the bloodshed he was causing. He deeply regretted it. So why did he persist? "But that is in the past. Gather your people. They shall be taken to the Water tribe sanctuary I have created. There is food and shelter there, as well as fellow members of your tribe from the other pole," he explained.

"That is most generous, your majesty. May the Moon bless you for an additional decade on the throne, Lord Ozai," she bowed deeply. It was far more generous then she could have imagined. Her father had been a fool to resist so long.

The Fire Lord looked confused for a moment but then nodded sagely. "I'm Fire Lord Zuko, heir of Ozai. The previous Fire Lord met a sudden death and I inherited the throne," he explained bashfully. "Have you any Water-bending teachers alive among your people? I require a teacher for my foster son," the Fire Lord continued, changing the subject.

Yue nodded. That made sense. So he was a fellow young royal, sacrificing all for the crown and responsibility. He even was kind enough to adopt a Water Tribe prisoner, he was nothing like she thought he would be. He was merely a dutiful young man.

She understood that obligation and it reminded her of her obligation. "One of the Water Tribe warriors, Kilrak, can teach Water-bending for your foster son. He is wounded but he should recover with some time. He studied under the late Master Pakku." The old master had died midway through the siege. Yue closed her eyes and changed the subject. "You show great kindness to the child. It shows you are a good person. I suppose you will take me as your wife, to seal your claim, your majesty?" Yue forced herself to add, knowing it was her duty to cement the alliance. The Fire Lord was not a bad looking young man, but she did not wish to marry the conqueror of her nation. Perhaps she could least mother the Fire Lord's foster son.

The Fire Lord paled for a moment. He seemed to be actively panicking for a moment. "Marry you?" he asked, looking quite shocked.

"To create an alliance, sir. Am I that displeasing to you?" she asked sadly. She had always been told she was a pretty girl, even despite her old coloring. She was almost relieved at being released from such a duty. Perhaps being ugly was not the worst thing to be.

The Fire Lord took hold of himself, nodding slowly. "You aren't that bad, don't worry. All right, you will return to the Fire Nation. There, I'll figure out how you can be named a consort. Until then, Yesenia will assist with the evacuation of your people. Yesenia, also inform my mother that the siege is won and over. Alert the troops to set a course for home!" he said softly, a gentle smile coming to her lips.

Yue sighed. A home that was as far away from her home as possible, to a prison she would have to inhabit forever. "Father, forgive me for giving in," she whispered.

* * *

Yullik was always hungry. He had long gotten used to not having a great deal of food in the village back in the South Pole, but at least there, they had been allowed to hunt for their meals. Now there was hundreds of fish swimming just a few hundred feet from where he stood, but the Fire Nation had forbidden any boats or weapons. Yullik was therefore charged with searching the ocean for clams and mollusks. No matter how many he found, it was never enough to relieve the nagging feeling of emptiness in his mid-section.

He had enjoyed better luck then usual today, because he had broken the rules and gone clamming by the Fire Nation port headquarters and barracks. Sokka had said to avoid that area, but Yullik had exhausted his designated portions already and did not want to go home empty-handed. As he passed by, he noticed that planted by the garrison was also a row of berry bushes. Yullik was starving, he was sure no one would miss a few stray pieces of fruit.

He crept over, his heart beating the entire time. He knew Sokka would be furious with him and he could only imagine the punishment that would be inflicted on him if he was caught. He knew Aiiro would have gone and picked the fruits. He prayed the Moon watch over Yullik's fallen best friend who was most likely in a cage somewhere. Yullik would steal the fruit in his memory.

He sat down under a bush and started shoving the sweet, juicy prizes into his mouth, barely chewing. It was so delicious and refreshing; Yullik was in the height of joy. He continued force-feeding himself, storing up precious delicious sustenance for later. It was so tasty that Yullik did not care if he made himself sick. He began filling his pockets to bring back to his village.

He was brought back down when the bush began to shake. "What's this, Jiro? I think we caught ourselves a little tadpole," said a male voice, laughing harshly. Yullik trembled violently. They would hang him for sure. "Come out, boy, unless you want to be roasted and have the berry juice as your seasoning."

Yullik crawled out, terrified to find himself facing his worst nightmare. Two Fire Nation soldiers were standing over him, towering above him like polar bears. "Please don't kill me," he begged, staying on his knees.

"Well, you are a thief. These berry bushes are for the soldiers and their families, not little grubs like you. The Fire Nation has strict laws against thievery. We chopped off the hands of thieves. But your arm is awful small, we might have to do both," the harsh voiced soldier said, glaring at him as he grabbed his shirt collar so Yullik could not run.

The other soldier shook his head. "Oh stop it, Arata. You'll scare him. He can't be more then seven. Come on, I'm sure you've climbed into your fair share of forbidden orchards as a child," he said. He had a nicer face and did not look much older then Sokka.

"You are new to life here. One thing you must learn is you have to show a firm hand with these people, Jiro. They are savages! They must be kept under close watch and strict conditions if we wish to maintain control, these blue-eyed freaks," Arata sneered, giving Yullik another firm shake.

"Hey, don't say anything like that if you are assigned to the palace. Prince Aiiro would have your head. My cousin Takeo is one of his personal guards and he says the little prince is very sensitive about his blue eyes. The prince has been very generous to our family. We've received an extra large stipend from the prince's own pocket," Jiro said in a proud tone.

Yullik's heart leapt. "Prince Aiiro? Prince of what!" he asked incredulously. Aiiro was many things but royalty was not one of them. He received a firm slap for his troubles.

"Mind your manners, you little peasant. Prince Aiiro of your Water Tribe, the protégé of the Fire Lord and your master," Jiro snapped, his mood changing from kind to cruel. "I ought to give you such a thrashing for that comment. Your overlord is a generous and fine young man and I won't have him impugned by the likes of you," he threatened angrily.

"Well, before we decide what to do with him, he can clean our boots. Come on, brother in law. You must tell me all about the siege. Take the brat inside, we can have a cool drink in my room. At least our accommodations are nice here," Arata said, yanking the boy inside.

Yullik stared around the inside of the forbidden quarters fearfully. It did not look like a torture chamber; it was only a metal hallway with various doors. Other Fire nation soldiers lounged around, in varying degrees of dress from simple tunics to full armor. Yullik was terrified of every one of them. How could he let himself get into so much trouble? If he survived this, Sokka was going to kill him!  
A short journey past them revealed a door marked by various symbols. Arata opened it with a touch of his finger and shoved Yullik inside. The trembling child expected to see whips and chains. Instead, it was a small room with a bed, a table and chair and a trunk. Decorative wall hangings hung from the walls and the window was open, letting in a breeze. "Take a seat, Jiro and make yourself comfortable," Arata said, removing a roasted duck and a jug of wine from a stone box. Yullik was horrified at how much the Fire-benders had while the village starved. They could have shared their food and lodgings, but they let them starve! "As for you, boy, take a rag and start cleaning."

Yullik knelt down obediently, determined to spy on them. He would have to find out more about Aiiro as well as what was happening outside the world. Confusion trickled down his spine, like beads of sweat. How could his friend have become a prince? Sokka had told everyone that Yullik's friend was in chains in the dungeons, not pampered as royalty.

"Unlike our current guest, some Water savages have social graces. According to my cousin, Prince Aiiro is the perfect young prince, obedient to the Fire Lord and excelling at his studies. He's the darling of the palace," Jiro began, a smile coming to his face.

"I just find it amazing the Fire Lord is so close to an outsider," Arata said harshly, as he seated himself next to him. "Of all the children to take a shine to, did it have to be a little Water whelp?"

"Well, apparently this child is special. In fact, it's because of him that the Fire Lord was able to obliterate the North," Jiro explained, lounging on the bed as he munched on a drumstick.

"How could a little boy do that? Is he a prodigy at bending?" Arata asked softly, taking a deep slurp of the flask of wine.

"Prince Aiiro revealed a secret code for the Fire Lord and taught him how to use Zuko's Breath. Can you believe it? Our whole victory was due to a Water tribe boy?" Jiro said. Yullik's mouth stopped watering as disgust filled his entire being. They were lying. Aiiro would never betray them like that. They must have beaten him with whips and starved him before he ever broke down. How much pain had Yullik's best friend gone through? He did not want to know the answer.

"Amazing. So that is how the Fire Lord defeated the Frozen Forbidden North? A couple of children did something Sozin himself could not do. For someone Ozai called a weakling, Zuko has really made a nice job of things. Between his destruction of the North, the victory at Omashu and his alliance with Ba Xing Xe, I'll be discharged before the arrival of Sozin's comet. Can you believe he is two years younger then you?" Arata said, swigging down a drink. Yullik's hands shook with rage as he continued cleaning. Tears fell down his cheeks, assisting with his task.

"Having the Queen Mother and General Iroh on his side does help, though I have to say he is doing a marvelous job. The Fire Lord will be here in a few days to bring some more Water Tribe prisoners here. Our Fire Lord is now also the chief of the Water tribe till Prince Aiiro is old enough to take his rightful title," Jiro explained, as Yullik finished cleaning the second pair of boots. Shame and confusion filled him. Aiiro was his friend!

"When will the Fire Lord come to Sohar? He'll want the tribe assembled to greet him as well as a nice parade, with lanterns and banners. We should be prepared. I'll speak to the little chief of the tribe. He'll have to make room for more members from the North and to make his tribe ready to meet their overlord. "

The panic continued to spread through Yullik's body. There was not enough food for the village as it was. How could more people be brought in? Where would they live? There was only one hut for everyone and it was crowded enough. He knew he should listen further but he was too sad to continue. "I…finished, sir," he whispered.

"Then get on your way, boy. I hope you learned your lesson. I'm too tired to give you a tanning," Akane said, pointing to the door. Yullik bowed his head, trying to hide his tears. "If you are ever seen near the orchards again, we'll string you up."

As Yullik fled the room, he had no care that he had left his basket back in the room. He just wanted to fling himself into Sokka's arms, tell him all that he heard, and get reassured that everything was all right. The North tribe could not have fallen, the Fire Nation could not have won the war, and Aiiro could not have turned traitor. "Firebenders always lie, Firebenders always lie," he whispered.

* * *

"So this is Sohar?" Princess Yue said, her face as pale as her hair. Zuko nodded, noticing his future bride's presence. She had floated around Zuko's ship like a blue-clad ghost, barely speaking to anyone. Zuko had been too busy to realize until now that those were the first words she had spoken to him the entire voyage. He had to admit, he felt nothing but pity for the helpless girl. He had vowed to make the marriage as comfortable as possible for her, until she had a child and they could resume their own lives.

Zuko and Princess Yue had been dressed in full regalia, to present themselves to the inhabitants of the island. The royal couple stepped down from the gangplank to the Island of Sohar. He was only fifty miles from home and the comforts of the palace. As he looked around the sanctuary of the Water, he nodded politely to the crowd of silent people waiting for him at the shore.

"Fetch the leader of the village," he said, gesturing to two his guards. He had plans to offer them more of his attention. These people were Aiiro's kin and deserved to be treated well. He could see himself founding some projects on this island to create commerce and industry. Yes, that would be good for Aiiro's people.

"They don't look very healthy, my lord," Princess Yue said, looking very worried. "And there doesn't seem to be very many of them. Even with my tribe members, it's not more then a hundred or so."

"The Southern Tribe was this size when I found them. Moreover, it will take them some time to adjust to the climate change. Once they have some fresh blood, they can start establishing a community. I said I would care for these people and I will," he said impatiently.

The guards returned a moment later dragging the water tribe yokel with them, shoving him to the ground before the Fire Lord and his concubine. Princess Yue let out a small gasp as the boy hit the ground. Softhearted foreign women, it was quite quaint. Zuko doubted Hotaru would have winced very much. "Not him. I have no need to hear his empty threats. I asked for the leader, where is his sister?"

"She's ill," the Water yokel said angrily. His eyes sparkled with hatred, as he was forced to kneel before the Fire Lord. "So you'll excuse her if she doesn't come and curtsy before you."

Zuko actually felt a twinge of guilt. He should have a doctor look after the girl; he did owe her bald friend a large debt. "I have healers. Have her brought to the base and she will be given the best treatment," he offered magnanimously, waving his hand.

"She's fine. She just needs rest," the peasant said darkly, trying to rise from his knees. Two soldiers kept him in his place.

"So she's too ill to obey the Fire Lord, but not ill enough to seek the services of a trained healer?" Zuko asked, finding the whole affair suspicious. He knew the girl was feisty and he did not trust her to accept her defeat willingly. This sounded like a plot against his life. "Have her brought to the base within the hour. If I have to look for her, I'll start arresting people."

"Please, my lord, might I ask that he be given some food from our lunch to take back to the people? Also, perhaps any leftover supplies from the war that are no longer needed. My people would appreciate being able to bring gifts to their sister tribe." Princess Yue asked, her blue eyes pleading as the yokel was lead away.

Zuko nodded. "Of course. Ask one of my aides to assist you, feel free to take any of the supplies for the people to make your tribe more comfortable. I am going to the base," he said in a bored tone. He really wanted to get home already. Mother had sailed over to assist Colonel Nitta on the Earth Front. Zuko was lonely without a member of his family by his side. He descended from the ship into the large base built on the island, past the waving banners and soldiers at attention. At least at the end of this journey, he had a royal welcome.

* * *

"Colonel Nitta,

It has been brought to royal attention that the troops require fresh supplies. It is therefore ordered that the army remain in Omashu for another two weeks to recover…" Zuko was dictating to a page, trying to accomplish some work. A knock had disturbed him, making him lose his fleet of thought.

Healer Bika had entered the room, looking very worried. "My lord?" she whispered softly as she bowed deeply, her long braids flopping over her shoulders. "The prisoner isn't ill, per say."

"Then she was lying?" Zuko asked, looking up from his paperwork. He knew she must have been plotting against him. He would not have been surprised.

"Well…no. She is pregnant. Her temperature is elevated and the heat presence of the baby was felt."

Zuko's lip curled. "Pregnant? Well, what a joy for the Water Tribe. Give her a fine gift from the treasury as a penance for accusing her. No wonder why her brother wanted her hidden, there are no men on the island besides…" he paled considerably. "How far along is she?" He was sure that he had not carried through the deed. He was positive…but he might be wrong.

"At earliest, seventeen weeks, probably a bit more. She must have gotten pregnant before your lordship returned from your first voyage," she said softly in her most tactful voice.

Zuko was feeling himself begin to panic. He was sure he had not…but he had been in a dreadful rage. He could have done it and impregnated his prisoner. He was sickened by the thought of such an early fatherhood, especially of a mixed race baby. "I must see her. Have her brought to me."

The Fire Lord tried to recall those angry moments back on the ship. He had just been tied up when he had stormed into the kitchen and heard the girl mocking him. He had shoved her around, dragged her to his room, and removed her clothing. The rest of his recall was a blank until he shoved her out the door stark naked and prayed to Agni for mercy on his sins. He did not remember what sins those were. How could he not remember something so important?

A second later, the possible mother of Zuko's child was pulled into the room by guards, looking as feisty and shrewish as possible. "What do you want?" she snarled furiously, her hands pulled behind her back.

"You're pregnant," Zuko explained, figuring she would have an explanation for this impropriety that exonerated himself. He pulled his cloak around himself tighter, as if trying to protect himself.

"I don't think that is any of your business," Katara sniffed, raising her nose haughtily.

"I hope it isn't my business. Who is the father of your child? Name him so you two can be married," Zuko said, trying to maintain some sanity in the situation. Maybe it was not his. Maybe the Gods would continue being kind.

"My child's father is my own affair. I don't have to answer to you," the Water Tribe girl barked. "Now let me go and leave me in peace."

"Was it one of the guards on my ship? One of the guards in the prison?" he demanded, praying she would name someone besides him. He could then ignore the matter and concentrate on returning home to his family.

"Go away and rot. My child's father was no mere fire nation soldier," the Water wench spat, holding her head defiantly. There was a look in her eyes, a look of joyful defiance that answered all his questions.

Zuko closed his eyes. He was going to be the father of some mixed nation child, ineligible for the throne and sired upon a slave. How much worse could things get? He debated pretending this child was not his and ignoring it. He could turn around and all his problems would fade away.

Zuko chided himself on such irresponsibility. This child was his; he had no right to abandon it. "Then it is as I feared. This will not be pleasant for either of us, but it is my duty. Healer Bika, give me a copper piece," he said softly. He would make this as simple as possible. Lovely, now he was chained to two Water Shrews. Ozai must be laughing in the Spirit World.

"What are you going to do with that?" Katara asked, her blue eyes narrowing furiously.

"Behold I consecrate thee by the laws of Agni and the Fire Nation," Zuko said, handing Katara a copper piece, commencing the ancient marriage practice.

"So do we witness," the guards beside him chorused. "May you be blessed with joy, bliss, gladness, and pleasure upon your union," they continued, reciting the correct ancient formula.

Katara threw the copper piece at his head. "I'm not marrying you! I'd rather…" she spat.

"Listen. Unless you can name a father, you will be considered an unwed mother. In my nation, those women are sent to brothels as their punishment. Now, I admit this child was born in bad circumstances but at least I am taking responsibility for both of you," Zuko snapped, furious at her ingratitude. "I can promise you; this child will be our last. I will not touch you again. But I will not abandon my future son or daughter," he said defiantly. "Now take her to my ship. She can be a maid to Princess Yue until then. I need a nap," he said storming out of the room, ignoring the screaming from inside. Could his luck get any worse?

* * *

"Now what is a common misconception in the use of Open Hand?" Miss Hyun asked, the sun shining down on the young pretty teacher. School was being held outside near the turtle-duck pond to celebrate the warm weather.

"When your opponent comes at you, you are not trying to destroy him," Aiiro recited, earning himself a radiant smile of praise. He was making his master very proud by excelling at his studies.

"That would be Burning Palm or Metal Hand," Orli supplied helpfully, getting a smile of his own.

"Exactly. You are merely trying to divert his energy away from you," Miss Hyun instructed, taking the basic martial art pose. "Shall we begin?"

Aiiro and Orli mimicked her stance, with the front foot pointed towards the target and the back way. Miss Hyun reminded them to keep their hands at eye level, open and ready to receive anything. "Let's say that they're trying to punch at my face. First--this is crucial--don't back away from the attack, but slide around them, bringing yourself closer to their body," she said as she slid her front foot behind the leg of the guard who was aiding in the training. From there, she took his right arm and twisted it over her shoulder. Aiiro and Orli looked on; amazed as always, as the dainty and delicate Miss Hyun tossed a man two times her size over her shoulder with ease.

Takao landed in a crumpled heap, blushing as red as his uniform. "Nicely done, my lady. Your talent is incredible," he babbled. Every time she tossed him around, Takeo seemed to enjoy it and even revel in it. It was just another strange part of palace life that Aiiro had learned to get used to. He had to admit, he loved his new station in life.

He loved the fawning servants, who seemed to live to obey his wishes. Between his personal guards who were always there to check for monsters under the bed and to teach him manly sports, to his beloved teacher Miss Hyun who cuddled him and kissed him good night, Aiiro was very happy.

Aiiro enjoyed his new lessons. He was reading with ease and his handwriting had improved considerably, according to Miss Hyun. He was learning about astronomy, geography, history, mathematics, and all kinds of wonderful things. With Orli around, the lessons were a lot more fun. This was especially true when Orli would ask Miss Hyun questions until she would dismiss class, claiming a headache.

Aiiro especially loved the presents that constantly were delivered to his bedroom. Last week alone, he had received an entire miniature army of toy soldiers, hand carved. Orli and Aiiro had spent a happy afternoon leading a mock war. Now that Aiiro had a new best friend, everything seemed brighter. They had so many mischievous escapades together, and one glimpse of Master's crest relieved them of all punishment. Well, besides that time that Aiiro and Orli had found Princess Hotaru and Prince Devdan kissing in the garden under the apple tree. The princess had thrown a number of fruit at them and threatened to throw them overboard on her ship. The boys avoided her after that.

Aiiro prayed every night for two things. One was the safe return of his beloved Master. Aiiro owed his new wonderful life to him. Master had given him everything in the world. More importantly, Master was the person who loved him more then anything. Although he liked being hugged by Miss Hyun, nothing could make him as happy as sitting next to his Master.

The second thing Aiiro prayed for was something he had not told anyone, even Miss Hyun. Every night, Aiiro would ask the Gods that this new life wasn't a dream. If it was, he never wanted to wake up. For the first time in his life, he was happy. He didn't want anything to change.

"Apologies for interrupting, but good news gives wings to the weary," came a jolly voice. General Iroh was coming down the stairs, looking very merry indeed. Aiiro liked the general very much; he was very kind and always had a piece of candy in his pocket.

"Welcome, Lord General. We can always stop the lesson for good tidings," Hyun said, bowing deeply.

"The Northern Campaign is finished. Zuko…I mean, Fire Lord Zuko has won a great victory. He is bringing back the remainder of the tribe under his protection to rebuild their culture, instead of letting them starve. Now, there will be an end to the killings there," he said, looking quite relieved.

"Hooray for Master. Now is he coming home?" Aiiro cheered, feeling grateful for the best present of all.

"Yes, he's already only a few miles from Azar on an Island called Sohar. He will be bringing a water-bending teacher for Aiiro. I hope to spend a few lessons with you, my young friend. We can learn together," the old general said cheerfully.

Aiiro giggled. "But you can't learn water-bending. You are a fire-bender. Why would you want to learn something like water?" he asked. Aiiro wished he was a fire-bender too; he wanted to be exactly like his master.

"Who is wise? Someone who learns from everything. A well-rounded education is very important. And I should know, I'm very well-rounded," the general said, patting his stomach.

"Want to come play with us, sir?" Orli asked. "I bet you could take Miss Hyun in battle!" he said gleefully.

"Oh, I would love to, but my old bones could not take such a terrible thrashing. Back to work, I suppose. I can't wait for my favorite relation to return. All this paperwork is cutting into my snacking time. Just wanted to get some fresh air and tell you the good news. I think I saw one of Hotaru's ladies sitting alone in the garden. I'm sure she could use some company before I return to my honorable drudgery. If you'll excuse me," General said, an eager look in his eyes as he walked off, whistling a merry tune.

"Well…we could sit together too, Lady Hyun. I could pick you some flowers and recite some poetry I wrote for you," Takeo said, blushing madly as he tried to take her hand. "Your father approves of me."

"It's almost lunch time. I'll leave you boys to play a little bit," Miss Hyun said coldly, giving Takeo a look like Sokka did when there was no meat for dinner. She stomped off angrily, muttering dark sharp words under her breath.

"So what do you want to do? Shall we torment the ladies in waiting?" Orli asked, as he wiped his forehead of sweat.

Aiiro smiled. "I have a better idea. I'm taking my ship to the Island of Sohar and visiting Master there. Takeo, get Shigure and my traveling litter. We leave at once," he said. It was a brilliant idea.

"Are you crazy? You'll finally catch the strap if you do that. And let me tell you, it hurts a lot! You can't leave the country without permission!" Orli breathed, looking at him in a terrified manner.

"Hey, I have the crest. I am the Fire Lord's favorite, his ward. If I want to take a ship and visit my master, why should anyone mind? It will make my master happy. It will be good for everyone. Come on, Orli, you of all people would understand," Aiiro pleaded.

"Yeah and Miss Hyun will have you carted off to your room by your ear and locked up. Sorry, I'm all for adventure but you are stepping over a line that even I would not cross," Orli said, looking very worried. "Disobeying the Fire Lord is pretty serious stuff."

"I'm with Master Orli, young prince. If you get into trouble, the Fire Lord will reign down wrath on all of us. His majesty will be home in a few days, surely you can exercise some royal patience," Takeo said, putting a hand on Aiiro's shoulder.

"Please, I'll be back in a few days. Best friends would cover for each other. I'll take full responsibility if Master gets cross," Aiiro begged. "If you help me, Takeo, I'll ask Miss Hyun if she'll take a walk with you during the Cherry Blossom festival and Orli, I'll let you borrow my crest for a whole week when I get back. Deal?" he asked, knowing he had won this one. The grins on their faces told him all he needed to know.

* * *

"Make way for his highness, Prince Aiiro, Ward of the Fire Lord," announced the page as Aiiro rode through the streets to the ship. Shigure and Takeo had been sent ahead to prepare Aiiro's ship, while Orli distracted Miss Hyun with homework help.

As the crowds waved, Aiiro could not believe he had once been terrified to leave the palace walls. Now he loved the red palanquin-litter, with four slaves to carry him along. He loved watching the people cheer for him.

He could not believe he had once traveled this path and been afraid. All the people in the Fire Nation were so nice to him. They bowed before him, brought him presents and called him a prince. They adored him. Master adored him. And when he reached the island of Sohar, the tribe would be so happy to see him alive and well!

As Prince Aiiro boarded his personal ship, he had no idea of the ship next to his own, where deep in the belly, danger waited. Earth-bender warriors were being smuggled into palaces, disguised in various costumes. Deep hollows in the earth were dug to accommodate the new human poison in Zuko's cup. They would slip in surreptitiously and wait for the signal to rise up and take down the Fire Lord. Only a few more weeks until the war ended as Sozin's comet rode impotently through the air.

Only a short time more till judgment day.

AN-How do you think the Water tribe will react to Aiiro? How will Sokka react to the marriage? What were Hotaru and Devdan doing under that apple tree? What fiendish Earthen plot is afoot? Tune in next time for more Downfall!


	24. Clothes of Sand

This chapter could not have been written without a lot of help. Special thanks to Lord Baldy, Loveroftheflame, Spleef, Firebend and Irishgoddess, all of whom were instrumental in helping me. Many hands make light work. I also want to give a special shout-out to Scarylady and Karen, my new epals! A big thanks to Scarylady, for one part of the chapter, I know she'll see it.

Okay, this chapter is dark. Very dark. Like, one of the darkest ones I have ever written. Like chapter 13 before it, it involves a lot of pain and anger coming to the surface. Zuko's good luck is about to run out and Aiiro gets his famous reunion with the members of his tribe. Next chapter, we return to Hotaru and Devdan and the dastardly plot thickens. This story is coming to its big finale and believe me, it's going to be big! Warning for some slight sexual content.

Sorry for the delay but work and life is a bit overwhelming. I'll let you go now and let you read.

Who has dressed you in strange clothes of sand?  
Who has taken you, far from my land?   
Who has said that my sayings were wrong?  
And who will say that I stayed much too long?

Can you now return to from where you came?  
Try to burn your changing name?  
Or with silver spoons and colored light  
Will you worship moons, in winter's night.

---Nick Drake

Clothes of Sand

"You are WHAT?" Sokka shouted again. He had assumed that the Gods had finished emotionally persecuting him. Last night, having a hundred new Water Tribe members from the North had cut down on their food supply significantly. The horror stories they had told had haunted him. _Surely, things could not get worse_, he had thought.

How wrong he had been. The Gods had found a new way to bring him to his knees in utter torment. The Fire Lord had discovered his sister's pregnancy. Sokka had feared her death, but Fate had provided another way to obliterate his pride completely. "How could you be married to that Fire-bastard?" he whispered through the barred window.

"What did you want me to tell him? That I'm the mother of the future Avatar. Did you see how obsessively he chased Aang?" Katara whispered angrily. They joined hands through the window, trying to gain as much comfort from each other as possible. "I had no choice. Zuko won't kill his own child."

"No, but that means you have to leave Sohar. We'll never see each other again. You can't go!" Sokka said. He had been separated from his sister for long enough on the ship. He could not imagine being torn from her again.

"We'll keep in touch. As soon as my daughter is old enough, I'll find a way of reaching you and we'll run away together. Meanwhile, maybe I can spy on him and see if he has any weaknesses," Katara whispered, trying to be brave. "What are those trumpets in the background?"

Sokka turned, trying to see what was going on. A Fire Nation ship had arrived on the beach, the bright red flags waving mockingly in the wind. The gangplank had been lowered and four obedient slaves were carrying a brightly colored litter-palanquin off ship. Sokka could see the silhouette of a crowned individual inside, head held arrogantly high. Another Fire Nation royal sent to torment him.

Zuko was standing at the door of the compound, looking shocked. His ugly scarred face was looking definitely panicky, a fact that Sokka definitely enjoyed. Was it his Fire Nation wife hearing about Katara and here to pound the daylights out of him? That would be fun. "Someone has arrived."

The palanquin was set down as the slaves kneeled before the Fire Lord. "Your Majesty," they murmured reverently. They seemed extremely nervous.

Zuko motioned for the curtains to be pushed aside, but a flying ball of limbs had leapt out and ran over to him. "Master! Oh my master, my wonderful, and amazing master," cried a high voice belonging to a small boy.

He was the glowing picture of health, round cheeked and glossy hair. He was dressed in the finest red silk robes, with leather boots on his small feet. On his neatly combed Fire Nation queue was a crown in the shape of a flame. He was the perfect Fire Nation prince, besides for the enormous blue eyes that burned with such joy.

Sokka felt nauseous as Aiiro, the boy Sokka had considered a little brother genuflected in front of his worst enemy. The Fire Lord kneeled down gently and raised the prostate boy. As he picked him up and carried him inside the fortress, Aiiro wrapped his arms around the despot's neck affectionately.

Everything Yullik said had been right. Sokka had always assumed the poor child was a slave, abused and mistreated, looked up in a cell like an animal. The truth was far more devastating. "Aiiro is a traitor," Sokka said softly. And again, the Gods had sunk him to a new low.

* * *

Aiiro snuggled in his Master's arms as he was carried inside. He was overjoyed to see his Master's face again. He still looked the same, just as tall and magnificent as always. "I missed you, Master. Every day I was thinking about you, I have grown up so much. I have so many big plans now that you are home. Uhh...You can put me down, if you wish. I can walk," he said cheerfully as he breathed in Master's scent…jasmine and oranges. How wonderful it felt to be safe by the person he loved most.

"I know you can walk. I just don't think you can be allowed to roam freely," Master said, his grip on Aiiro tightening. His voice did not sound happy. This was not going the way Aiiro planned.

"Master? What do you mean 'roam freely'?" Aiiro asked, leaning his head against Master's shoulder.

"I expressly ordered you to stay in the palace. I told you to stay in Azar. Explain why you are here," Master said irritably as he continued striding forward.

"I wanted to see you, so I came. I didn't think you would mind. Everyone at the palace always seems to agree with what I want," Aiiro said innocently, wondering if he was going to be scolded. "Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked nervously.

"I do mind. I said I wanted you back in the palace where you would be safe. You are at risk here. It's dangerous! You must be protected and that is why you sail home with the morning tide. Is that understood?" Master said coldly, sounding very angry. His grip had tightened significantly as Aiiro was transported into the citadel.

"I'm so sorry, Master. I just missed you so much and I wanted to see you so badly. I didn't mean to make you angry," Aiiro sniffled, feeling tears come to his eyes. He had not meant to make his guardian angry!

Master's icy voice warmed considerably as he pulled him close. "I know. You are here already, so it's over now. Moreover, I am glad to see you. You were very present in my thoughts." Aiiro smiled, he knew Master could not stay angry for long. "I just pity you when Hyun gets her hands on you. You'll be lucky if she doesn't give you a good spanking for this," he said lightly as he placed Aiiro down on a silken couch.

Aiiro giggled as Master sat down next to him and allowed Aiiro to cuddle into his arm. "You wouldn't let her, Master. You said no one is allowed to punish me," he said, giving his master a doe-eyed look of pure innocence.

Master smiled wanly. He did look very tired; Aiiro knew he worked himself too hard. The general said it all the time. "I said no one but me. You disobeyed my orders. I have a feeling something unpleasant should be in your future," he said affectionately. Aiiro knew that meant he was home free and would not have to answer for his peccadilloes. He had really had to upset Master to get the full brunt of his wrath.

"Just knowing you are displeased with me is the worst fate imaginable, Master. I just wanted to be with you, I'm sorry I couldn't wait. Next time you leave me for nearly three months, I'll try and be more patient," Aiiro said as he nestled close.

Master snickered. "Well, when you put it that way, how could I not understand? Don't worry; I don't plan to leave you again for a long time. Family sticks together." He patted Aiiro's head. "However, you'll have to spend your visit to Sohar in this room. I'll have some scrolls sent in; you can spend your time studying. I have a lot of work to do so I can't stay here with you. Am I understood?"

Aiiro sighed and nodded. "But I am going to be so bored all alone here. Come on, Master," he whined, raising his eyes sadly. He always got what he wanted from his master.

"Aiiro, I have spoken. You've disobeyed me once and escaped without punishment. I would advise you not to push your luck. You'll have plenty of food and some schoolwork. Now stay inside where I can protect you," Master said sternly, giving Aiiro a formidable look. "I don't want to lock you up."

Aiiro lowered his eyes conceding defeat. "I should have stayed home," he mumbled, seeing as he had a long boring day in front of him. At least at home, he had Orli and toys.

"Yes, you should have. However, it's too late for regrets. I'll be back to check on you in a while. Be good," Master said, allowing his fingertips to pat Aiiro's shoulder lightly. A small, warm smile graced his lips as Aiiro basked in his love. He supposed Master did know best.

* * *

Aiiro was wrong. Sitting alone in the room was incredibly boring. Master had him copying poetry by the Fire nation's most famous poet, Cala of Azar.

"_Oh Father, I swear to avenge thy death _

_Swear vengeance until my final breath _

_When the blossoms bloom again on the apple tree _

_I shall have brought honor upon thee"_

What was it with Fire Nation people and apples? Back in the garden, Prince Devdan said he had been trying to find an apple down Princess Hotaru's dress. Aiiro had told the prince that there was more fruit on the tree and had been chased away from them. He had avoided Princess Hotaru after that. Miss Hyun said it was best he never mentioned what happened to Master. Adults were very confusing.

Aiiro munched uninterestedly on a rice dumpling and roast duck as he wished for something to do with his time. He had almost resigned himself to being bored when he heard voices from the window, voices he recognized. "Yullik, pass me the basket, I found one!" Could it be them?

"Yakone, stop pulling my hair!" cried another familiar voice. That was Miki, Yullik, and Yakone, his best friends from the Water Tribe. He had not seen them in ages; he had thought they were dead. They were fine.

Aiiro was sure Master wouldn't mind him going out to play for a few minutes. He would return and finish his work after a quick game of tag. He knew guards were posted at the doors but Aiiro could easily climb out the window. He climbed up on a divan and easily pushed himself out the window, landing on the soft sand a few feet below.

He saw his old friends standing together in a herd, talking. There was Cadi and Adva, the two youngest of the gang. Beside them were Miki and Yullik, Aiiro's best friends in the whole wide world. Nearby was the rest of the gang, Yakone and Sirmiq and Sagi and Tekva!

"My friends," he called, running over to them. He was shocked to see that the faces stared at him with confusion. How could they not recognize him? It had been a few months; he still recalled them with perfect clarity. "My friends, wait for me!"

As he ran over to them, he was shocked to see the people he considered his closest friends running away from him in sheer terror. "Fire Nation!" Cadi shouted, his eyes wide with terror.

Aiiro looked behind him to see if his guards had followed him. He'd be punished for sure if Master found him outside. He would be locked in his room for months! He assured himself with a glance that he and friends were all alone on the beach. He had to keep track of time and not stay too long.

The other kids ran what seemed like halfway across the island before they finally stopped and stared at him. "Why are you running?" he asked worriedly, as he caught up to them.

"Who are you...sir?" Sagi squeaked, her voice rising with terror as she twisted her plaits around her fingers nervously. She had never been so timid before.

"Come on, the joke is over. It's me, Aiiro. How could you not recognize me?" Aiiro laughed, holding out his arms to be embraced. No one moved. "Miki? Sagi? Surely one of you still remembers me?" he asked.

"Aiiro doesn't wear red silk clothing or a flame crown," Yakone said, his eyes narrowed with anger. "Only Fire Nationers do."

"Come on, do Firebenders have blue eyes?" Aiiro asked, pointing to his eyes. He supposed he did look a bit different with his new clothing. He never dreamed he would call attention to his most hated feature, his eyes. Strange how returning to his people made him love his eye color again. He was so happy to be among his old village-mates and to see them safe! "It's me. I can prove it. Shraga, you once stole Sokka's boomerang and hid it. Miki, you had a pet tiger seal named Yappy. Sagi, you nearly fell into the water last winter when we were kayaking, but I saved you. Shall I go on?" he said with a smile.

Recognition lit up in their eyes, but there was no joy in the reunion. "Well, if you are Aiiro, how come you are dressed like a Fire Nation boy with a crown on your head? How come the soldiers call you a prince?" Sirmiq asked, his dark blue eyes narrowing.

"What does it matter what I dress like? Master wants me in these clothes, but I am still your brother. Come on, let's play tag!" he said, trying to change the topic. Aiiro would tell them when they had warmed up more to him. "I can't stay too long. Master doesn't know I snuck out, but I couldn't miss seeing you guys. Oh, I missed you."

"Master?" queried Yakone, looking suspicious. He had not offered Aiiro a hug. In fact, he looked angry.

Aiiro supposed they were just a bit in shock. How could he explain who Master was? Master was the General's nephew, the princess's brother and the best person in the whole wide world. He was Aiiro's protector, guardian, and friend. "Master, he is the one who saved me. I owe him everything."

"Does your master happen to wear red?" asked Yullik softly, looking very pale at the question.

Aiiro shrugged. "Yes. Master is from the Fire nation after all," he answered. Aiiro wore red now too, colors didn't matter anymore.

Anger filled their faces. "You're the slave of the Fire Nation?" asked Sirmiq. "Only slaves have masters."

"Well, no. I'm your prince now. Master said so," Aiiro said, wondering why they were so upset. They should be happy with his good fortune!

"You aren't our prince! You have no right to be anything like that," Yakone spat, glaring at him.

"Traitor! You aren't being mistreated at all," Shraga snapped hatefully, giving him a look of complete disdain.

"Mistreated? What are you talking about?" Aiiro queried, wondering why his once closest companions had turned on him so!

"Yeah, you don't look like you've been starving," Tekva spat, her eyes cold with fury. She had always been so gentle once. The hot sun beat down on all of them, making Aiiro feel the heat of their anger.

Adva was the only one who seemed to show him any recognition. "But Aiiro is our friend," she chirped, as she tried to step between them. She was the youngest of them and still wore her hair loose. Yet, it was only she who still saw him.

"Quiet. Aiiro obviously has been living the good life. Look at that expensive cloak, the crown on his head, the new boots. We get none of that. Ask if he has to hunt for food every day? No. He is a Prince. And did he think to help his brothers when he gained so much?" Yakone said, shoving Adva away.

"Don't hurt him, big brother!" Adva pleaded sadly, her big blue eyes filling with tears.

"Shut up. He's a traitor! Go home if you don't want to see what we do to him!" Yakone snapped, slapping his younger sister. A sniveling Adva took to her heels and obeyed, her long hair flying behind her. "Get him!"

"What are you doing?" Aiiro gasped as he tried to back away from the faces of his angry former friends. What had gotten into them?

"Giving you what you deserve. You wear red. Red is the enemy," Sagi sniffed, her eyes cold. Her hands were clenched into angry fits. So many nights, she had slept in his tent when the storms had frightened her.

"Guards!" Aiiro called out automatically, yearning for Takeo and Shigeru to come and set things right. They were always there for him! Surely, someone must have noticed his disappearance and was searching for him.

"Fire Nation dog!" shouted Yakone as the circle of children surrounded the frightened red-clad boy. "You aren't going anywhere!"

"Yullik. You are my friend. My best friend, my seal brother. Tell them to stop," Aiiro whispered, holding his hands out to the friend he had always trusted most in the world. Yullik had to believe him!

Yullik looked at Aiiro for a long moment as he picked up a stone and lobbed it against his best friend. "You are all alone, fire-boy," he said angrily.

Aiiro was tackled to the ground, with seven pairs of hands beating and punching him. The first punch came as a shock. His gut was unprepared, and he yelled in pain. The second punch only worsened the agony.

Tears leaked from his eyes as he was dropped to the floor. He was hoisted back up to his feet, and the next blow struck him in the face. He cried out in pain as his crown was ripped out of his hair, leaving a chunk of curls still attached. His cloak was torn off as a rain of fists poured down on him. Aiiro tried to fight back, but there were too many of them. Every second brought further starbursts of pain.

When they grew tired of punching him, they bounced him off the sand a few times and kicked him. Bursts of white pain were the only thing he could see. All he could smell was his friends' unwashed bodies. All he could hear was the individuals he once called friends laughing as they hurt him. The only taste in his mouth was fear. The only thing he felt was pain.

"You live well while we all suffer. You aren't our brother anymore. You are the enemy," Sirmiq hissed as a rock hit Aiiro's head. More rocks fell, pounding away at him. More shouts and insults were tossed with the rocks, but Aiiro could barely hear them.

Aiiro finally lay motionless on the ground, in too much pain to move. He lost track of time. Time was measured only in the few seconds between experiences of pain. So delirious was he that he almost missed the sounds of footsteps approaching.

"Make them stop," Adva was crying, her voice filled with sobs. His little spirit of mercy was bringing him salvation. Now everything would be all right. The others would pay for touching him and betraying him!

"What is going on here?" a voice asked. "Everyone, break it up now!" It was Sokka, coming to save him! He would punish those backstabbing brats, hug him tightly, and welcome him home. Suddenly, Sokka's voice turned cold. "Aiiro."

"Sokka help me please," Aiiro begged, latching onto one of his legs. Surely, Sokka would believe the best of him! He would understand and care about him.

Sokka recoiled and kicked the boy back into the dirt. "Don't. Don't touch me," he spat, his eyes narrowing with hatred. Aiiro cringed at the pain from the look and the kick, both of which were damaging. How could Sokka have turned against him too?

Sokka turned to the others "I'll take him back to the village. You get everyone; tell them we're holding a council session. We've caught a traitor." Sokka turned back to glare down at the quivering mass at his feet. "Get. Up." he spat, nudging him with his foot roughly.

The ground seemed to shift and move faster and faster and the brilliant blue shade of the sky faded and turned dull. Aiiro started to sway like the world around until he gently fell back and stared up into the graying sky as he closed his eyes. Aiiro forced himself up and slowly tried to lift his beaten body off the ground to stand, but could only raise himself to his knees. Sokka began to walk stiffly towards the village, but Aiiro could only dig his hands into the dry dirt to move himself along. The pain from the beating was radiating across his body every time he moved, sweat began to bead on his forehead from the effort of keeping it all in. Aiiro convinced himself he wouldn't cry or yell out, he would be strong. "Master," he whispered.

* * *

By now, Sokka noticed Aiiro wasn't walking behind him. He turned back to see the bloodied boy digging in the earth with his stiff hands. The red streaks slowly moving down his face made Sokka think twice about his approach, he was only a boy after all...no. He was a traitor. A traitor is a traitor, he assured himself. He could not dare touch him and remind himself of how he had once hugged this deserter close.

"C'mon. Get moving" Sokka bit his lip immediately after; he wished it didn't have to be this hard. Aiiro finally manage to balance himself on his feet and slowly wobble along, trying his best to keep with Sokka's pace. His eyes seemed unfocused and his pace swayed like the tops of the palm trees above him.

Sokka couldn't stand to watch the boy suffer anymore. No matter what he had done, Aiiro had once been his brother. He could not keep torturing himself like this. He resolved to keep his eyes focused ahead, to treat Aiiro as but a prisoner.

Yet he couldn't help looking back after he heard a soft thump. Aiiro was sprawled out on the ground; his arms were spread out as if he were trying to embrace the sky. Sokka gently nudged Aiiro with his foot, but the boy couldn't move. "It hurts," he kept whimpering.

Sokka reluctantly picked up the little offender and slung him over his shoulder to carry him to the village, just like the way he took back a seal carcass. That was how he had to think of him. How he wished he could just give him back to Zuko!

* * *

When he had been alone on Master's ship, Aiiro had dreamed of returning to his village. Now, tied to a stake in front of his former tribe and blue-clad strangers, he wondered if these were the same people he had pined for. Everyone had gathered around him, looking at him with eyes filled with hate and distrust.

Aiiro trembled, frightened to be the subject of such hatred. These people were his family, his friends. How could they all betray him like this? Surely, he was lovable, even if he was an orphan without family. All he wanted to do was go home to Azar, to his beloved Master.

"Aiiro, son of Shtiya, you stand before the tribe to answer for your crimes," said Aunt Kitsu, stepping forward along with Aunt Inbal and three of the strange blue-clad people. "I and four elders will judge your case. Sokka shall provide the case against you. You will be allowed to choose a defender from among us."

Aiiro looked at her. "Let me go, I haven't done anything," he said, feeling the eyes of his tribe on him. They saw him as a stranger now, an outsider. How could this be happening? He could feel everyone's icy eyes and searched for one pair of eyes that would be warm and kind. Everyone refused to meet his eyes. "Won't someone defend me?" His pleas were ignored. Everyone turned away from him.

"Haven't done anything, you say? So betraying your people, being responsible for the deaths of hundreds, and becoming a fire nation dog is called doing nothing nowadays. I am beyond disappointed in you. I am disgusted with you," Sokka snapped, glaring down at him.

Aiiro stared up at him. "I didn't kill anyone. I wouldn't, you know that. Sokka, you know me. I'm not a Fire Nation dog; Master just takes care of me. He saved my life. I'm still your Water Tribe brother," he pleaded frightfully. People whispered after that. Aiiro could hear the names they called him. They hated him.

"I have no brother. He died the moment you sold us out. I mourn his loss, but you are not my brother. You dress in the color of the Fire Nation. You wear their crown; you broke your promise and revealed the secret of ice writing to the Fire Nation. Do you deny it?" Sokka roared, glaring at him.

Aiiro nodded. "I did, but Master...he said he needed to know. I made him a member of the Water tribe, so it wouldn't be breaking my promise," he whispered, his knees shaking at the anger radiating from everyone.

Sokka was seething with rage. He raised his hand to smack him when Aunt Kitsu spoke up again. "Do you have any idea what your actions have cost your people, Aiiro? Because of the information you gave the Fire Lord, he was able to conquer our Northern Brethren. The majority of the tribe was wiped out because of what the Fire Lord found in the Ice writing."

Sokka interrupted again, "All because you showed him how. You had no right to show those things to him. None. "

Aiiro's bottom lip trembled. Why were they so angry with him? Master was part of the water tribe now. He could tell him. Master would have been angry if he hadn't told him.

A small part of his brain somehow recognized that Master was not supposed to know, even if he had made him part of the water tribe.

"I accuse you of treason, oath-breaking, collaborating with the enemy, High Treason. I accuse you of being an accessory to the following crimes, Raping and Looting, Theft, murder, the torture and starvation of the Northern Water tribe, genocide, slaving and hmm,...uh...anything else I think of too. You've done so much, I think I've lost track," Sokka sneered. "Step forward, Sangok and testify to what happened to your tribe,"

"I demand justice. I had a family. I had a home of ice. I had food. Then the Black Oil came and destroyed us all! Everyone but me is dead!" a young battle-scarred man said softly, limping out before the tribe. "And whose fault is that?"

"I heard the guards themselves say that you revealed ice-writing to the Fire Lord! How could you? Why would you join them?" Yullik stepped forward and said, his small body shaking in rage. "We aren't friends anymore."

"Have you anything to say in your defense?" Aunt Kitsu asked. Aiiro opened his mouth, but could only sob in sheer dread. He didn't know what he should say; he just wanted them to love him again!

Aunt Kitsu looked down on Aiiro with a mixture of pity and hatred. She hesitated for a long moment before speaking one word. "Then I, Kitsu, daughter of Ilea found you guilty." Aiiro trembled, feeling the word eat into him. She had been a second mother to him. She was supposed to love him.

The second counselor would not even look at him as she boldly declared, "For my son, my father, and my husband, I, Sesi daughter of Amak find you guilty." He had never seen her before, how could she pass judgment on him?

"Master, why is this happening to me?" Aiiro wondered. "You said you'd protect me. I need you Master."

The third counsel member; another stranger, spoke up. "I, Suka son of Tuaq say the fire Nation child is guilty." Hatred burned out of his eyes onto Aiiro's small form. Everyone staring at him as if he was something the seals had left behind.

The fourth was already speaking, an older man with sad blue eyes. "Though I am conflicted over his youth, I, Kisaut son of Kapvik must declare he is undeniably guilty."

Aiiro trembled, dreading the last voice of Aunt Inbal. He knew he was doomed. Still, a small part of him still believed Master would save him, or that the counsel member would take pity on him.

"I, Inbal daughter of Shino say he is guilty," the last voice rang out, stronger then one would expect from an old woman of her age. She had been a grandmother to him! Merciful Sedna heard not his silent pleas. "He has forsaken his people and so we shall forsake him."

Aunt Kitsu nodded sadly. "You have been found guilty on all counts. I ask the tribe to pass judgment upon him."

"I shall speak up for him now. He should be found guilty but now mercy should be applied. His years are young and he didn't know his crime. I suggest servitude to regain his standing," Gran Gran said, her voice calm and gentle. Aiiro looked at her through tear-filled eyes.

"I say give the brat a lashing. A taste of the seal skin to remind him of his place," Aunt Sura said, her hands on her hips. She had always been in charge of punishment and her strap had been quite legendary. When she put someone across her knees, the unfortunate child was unable to sit down for a week. Aiiro gulped but steeled himself. He would take a lashing if it restored him to good favor in his tribe.

"Lady Kitsu, I must protest. For his crimes, death is the only punishment suitable," Elder Suka said, glaring at Aiiro, who felt the blood drain from his face. They were going to kill him?

"I second that motion. Death by fire, since you seem to love the element so much, let it be your end. Water is too good for you, traitor," Elder Sesi said, her eyes narrowing. Aiiro panicked. Only one vote stood between him and the flames.

"He's but a child. He can't be held responsible," said Elder Kisaut, giving Aiiro a look of pity.

"Please don't hurt me!" Aiiro begged, his voice shuddering with terror. He felt his chest close with terror as his breathing grew ragged.

"He is old enough to know what is right and wrong. The motion is accepted." Kitsu said, nodding her head. "Aiiro, son of Shtiya, you made your choice. Look what fire will give you," she said softly, in a voice without mercy. "Get some wood. Sokka, you will perform the ceremony. You were his leader."

* * *

Sokka watched the wood being piled around the sobbing child. He had never killed anyone before. Something inside him felt wrong, but the tribe had spoken. Aiiro had to face the punishment. The Northern Water tribe's loss must be avenged. He watched as people spat at Aiiro, cuffed him as they pilled the kindling high.

Sangok, one of the Water Tribe warriors bound Aiiro's chest tightly to the stake. The child screamed as the knots dug into his flesh. Sokka winced. That would prolong the agony, as the child would have the fire slowly consume him. Sokka planned to do the declaration, light the fire and then leave. He could not bear to watch.

He stepped forward as the village waited for justice. Aiiro was shaking and bawling. Images of the young boy filled his mind, the fun times they once had. He remembered teaching the boy to use a club, fishing with him. Now he was being asked to kill him. "Let the Spirits bear witness that Aiiro, son of Shtiya and Nanuq is hereby disowned and banished from his village and tribe for his heinous crimes. From this moment on, his name shall be forgotten and all affection for him be turned to hatred," Sokka recited the ancient words, as the blood drained from Aiiro's face. A grease fire had burned Sokka once and he had never forgotten the pain. How would it feel to be completely consumed by such pain? How could he inflict it on another?

"Don't do this," Aiiro begged, his face as white as snow. Sokka wanted to spare him but he couldn't dare show mercy to such a traitor. His hands shook. He would be haunted by this day forever. Why did Aiiro have to choose the side of evil? Aiiro had been his special one, his clever one, his darling one. Why did he have to deserve death?

"We hereby sentence him to death. Let his ancestors moan as their family name is forever disgraced. Let his soul be cursed by the dark spirits in permanent darkness for a thousand winters. Let the moon and Sedna herself take revenge on him, let him know no peace or happiness." Sokka repeated the ancient words mechanically, tears blinking in his eyes. He did not want it to be his duty!

"Stop it, stop it!" Aiiro screamed, struggling against his bonds, his eyes bulging with terror.

"Let the snow beneath his hands pierce his flesh and the animals he has consumed eat his bones. May he never see the great Hunting Grounds of the ancestors! Let all houses be closed to him, all faces unfamiliar to him. May he wander forever in the ice storm with no rest! In the name of Sedna, we strip him of his totem pole, his name, his place, and his tribe and relinquish him to the flames," Sokka chanted, watching Aiiro sobbed pitifully as the curses and doom rained down on his head.

He raised his torch and lit the kindling. Aiiro's sobs turn into shrieks of pain. As the smoke began to rise, Sokka was wishing with all his heart that the fire would go out. And by some miracle...it did.

* * *

Zuko had felt terrible about leaving Aiiro for so many hours alone. He had rushed to finish his work so that he could spend time with the little one. He had never enjoyed being touched very much, but he took great pleasure in knowing he would soon cuddle his little Aiiro very tightly.  
As he signed the final paper, he was already heading out the door to the room that was currently serving as the Prince's suite. He motioned for the guards to step aside as he strode into the room, waiting for his hug and his hands to be covered with kisses, as was custom.  
Zuko therefore was displeased to find that the room was empty. Where could that child be? "Aiiro, it's me. I'm not in the mood to play, so come out." He said, slumping on a chair. There was no answer.

"Aiiro, this isn't funny. If you are hiding under furniture, I advise you to come out immediately before I drag you out and take a cane to your hide!" he said, giving an empty threat. No one responded.  
This was not like Aiiro, he usually responded fairly quickly to orders matched with threats. A quick search of the room revealed that the divan had been pushed to the window, the perfect height for a child of Aiiro's height to climb out the window. The pit of his stomach dropped.

"Search the island! I want every door opened! Find my Aiiro!" Zuko shouted, realizing the situation. "Bring along that blue eyed bitch," he said, feeling himself begin to panic. Aiiro was so small and fragile; he couldn't defend himself in the outside world.

As Zuko stormed out of the room, he found himself face to face with the wrong pair of blue eyes. "Have you seen Aiiro?" he demanded. "Where is he?"

"How should I know? Aren't you his jailer, keeping him locked up and away from the tribe who loves him?" the girl spat back defiantly, her hands chained together. "If you've hurt him!"

Zuko gulped, feeling the cold sweat of fear bead on his forehead. He would die before he allowed harm to come to the boy. However, how would his tribe react to seeing him? "Where is your village?" he demanded.

"Why don't you ask your guards, the ones keeping us prisoner? They would know," the girl retorted, her eyes blazing. "I won't let you hurt my people."

Zuko growled. Aiiro was in danger and he was not going to accept insolence from a Southern Water Savage. "I need to find Aiiro; I'm not interested in anything but finding it. Shut up now and show me the way!" he snapped, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. He would not lose Aiiro!

The girl's eyes widened with terror and Zuko recalled how cruelly he had treated her. He would ordinarily be ashamed of how harsh he was being but if it helped his little friend, he'd gladly do it again. The girl nodded fearfully as Zuko motioned for her to be dragged off.

As Zuko ran to the village, surrounded by guards, he wondered why he had such a feeling of terror inside him. Was he scared that the village would be cruel to Aiiro, or that they would be kind to him? Aiiro's purity, innocence, and love had fed his soul through the darkest moments of his life. He could deny the child nothing and would have to let him stay if Aiiro wished to remain with his people.

Yet, he did not want to lose him. Zuko needed him! There was the village, where he would find out the truth. A crowd had gathered, most likely to welcome Aiiro home. He could only imagine the sight of his beloved friend leaving him.

That is until he smelled the scent of burning wood and a child's screams. A premonition of utter terror sizzled through his body as he ran forward to the center of the village.

He shoved his way through a crowd. "Help me!" a voice was screaming. Aiiro was tied to a stake…fire….NO!

"Aiiro!" Zuko shouted, as he watched a spark of kindling rise up and burn Aiiro's forehead. He quickly put the fire out with a flick of his fingers. He had never imagined Aiiro was in such danger. How could he have been so foolish to allow him near an open window? "I'm here!"

"Master!" Zuko removed his dagger and cut the ropes. He cradled an exhausted and whimpering Aiiro, who clutched him. "Don't let them kill me," he pleaded, his limbs ice cold with terror. He was sobbing in pain.

"I'm here. You are safe," Zuko said, trying to keep his voice steady. Rage overflowed in him as he wondered how quickly he could put down his ward so that he could unleash a stream of fire at the bastards.

"Master, it hurts so badly. Why do they hate me so? I'm sorry, I just wanted," Aiiro whimpered hysterically, his hands wrapped around Zuko's neck. Memories streamed through his head. "_Uncle…my eye…it hurts! Make it stop! Father…I'm sorry, Father…please forgive me…," _a high voice cried out from the depths of his soul.

"Hush. Everything is all right. I will never let them hurt you." Zuko's eyes studied Aiiro, seeing the burns and the bruises and the blood, the marks of Aiiro's persecution. "I'm going to make them pay. They will never ever touch you again."

"I don't want to die," Aiiro whimpered, clutching Zuko closely. He was injured, Zuko needed to get him help. "I don't want to

"You are mine, you belong to me. Everything will be fine. Just let me deal with these monsters and then you will be all healed up," he whispered, squeezing him tightly against his body. He then turned to the assembled masses. "How dare you touch my ward? You are savages, a plague on the world and I will cauterize you," Zuko bellowed, feeling himself trembling with rage. His free hand filled with fire.

"No!" the Water Tribe girl suddenly screamed. "If you touch them, I'll kill myself, along with your future child!" she threatened.

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he pondered his choices. "I could clap you in chains," he reminded.

"You couldn't keep me from starving myself. If you tried to force me, you'd kill the baby," the wench shouted, her eyes blazed with fury. A nearby jug of water began to shake madly as the girl shouted insults. "Choose your wish for murder or your child."

Zuko shuddered at the thought of losing his unborn child, but Aiiro whimpered in his arms. He would not quail under threats. "I highly doubt you have what it takes to kill your own child. I will deal with you later." Zuko turned back to the mob before him to decide their fate.

"STOP!" the girl roared. Although her hands were chained water everywhere was breaking free of its jars. "Haven't enough people died already? Haven't you massacred enough of the Water Tribe in the name of your god forsaken war?" Though he knew she couldn't actually hurt him, a small part of Zuko was afraid of Katara. "I swear, you may stop me from killing myself today, or tomorrow or maybe even years, but if you harm anyone here today, someday I will take myself and my baby from you."

"Do not trifle with me, girl. I may not kill you, but I won't hesitate to punish you," Zuko snapped. He was tempted to slap her and have her locked away, but he already felt guilty enough for what he had done to her. If she managed to kill herself, shame would descend upon him in a heartbeat. Besides, Aiiro needed help. Zuko debated his options through gritted teeth. He had no stomach to massacre them all and sending them to the mines was futile. He had to think of something suitable.

"I will deal with the rest of you later. I swear this will not go unpunished. For now, I'm taking the yokel as prisoner. He'll bear some of my wrath. Take them both back to the brig and don't spare the restraints," he commanded as he carried his trembling foster child back to the ship, still trembling with anger. Aiiro was so clammy and cold. "Fetch Healer Bika!"

* * *

Zuko craned his neck, trying to watch what was going on. Healer Bika and her staff had been caring for Aiiro for the last hour. They had bathed the boy and had begun bandaging his wounds. Zuko had tried to assist them, but the sight of the glistening knives and the cauterizing brands had nearly made him pass out.

Zuko knew enough about healing to perform some of them himself, but he could not bear to cause more suffering to Aiiro. Healer Bika had requested he sit on the side. "Your Majesty, we need to do some…unpleasant things. Please, leave the room. You don't want to see or hear what is about to happen."

"I am not leaving him. He's been hurt and abandoned already," Zuko had asserted, as the small boy whimpered in pain.

"Your Majesty, I must beg your forgiveness but parents only get into the way. I took a holy oath to Agni to do what is best for my patient. I am going to need to hurt the prince in order to heal him. You can sit here and wait, but I've seen the strongest people lose their grip when their loved one is in danger. I must have complete control. I beg you to understand and allow me to work without distraction," the young healer said, bowing her head.

Zuko had thought to argue but he could not risk his beloved foster child's safety. "Do what you must. Aiiro, I am sitting right here on the chair and I am only a few steps away," he called.

Sitting that hour had been agony. Aiiro had been washed and examined. Healer Bika had taken him aside and explained to him that Aiiro had been badly injured.

"He has some bruised ribs, numerous burns, and some horrific bruising. He also has a concussion and some cuts. He'll have a nasty scar on his forehead." Aiiro would have to be tied down to have his wounds stitched up. Hearing the child scream in anguish had been more then Zuko could bear. He had debated pushing the healers aside and grabbing his foster son away from them. He had to force himself to ignore the cries, but every sob of agony ripped into his heart.

Finally, the child's sobs died down as he was dressed in fresh clean clothing. "There's a brave prince. It's all over now," Healer Bika soothed as she had her staff move aside. Aiiro's head was bandaged, as was various points on his body. His red silk sleeping garments were too big on him, making him look even smaller and helpless. He lay back, looking off into space.

"Aiiro?" Zuko asked hesitantly. He could not believe his spunky little Aiiro had become so silent and withdrawn.

Aiiro nodded slowly, seeming to be off in another world. "What?" he asked softly. He raised his eyes. Zuko shuddered when he realized how dead they look; the fire had completely disappeared from them. Is that how he looked when he had been exiled?

"Are you all right?" Zuko pressed, anger, and pity laced into every word. He had no idea what to do. He did not remember very much of the first days of his ordeal, he had been drugged and numb with pain. How could he comfort Aiiro?

"What does it matter?' Aiiro whispered mechanically. He turned his dead blue eyes onto Zuko and seemed to look right through him.

"Aiiro?" Zuko was confused. His beloved foster child had never spoken to him in that manner before. He had always been so worshipful!

"Why do you care?" Aiiro hissed angrily, suddenly looking savagely furious. "I almost died! Do you think I'm all right?"

Zuko's jaw tensed as he strode over the small boy. He took Aiiro's wrists with one hand. "I am your guardian and your lord, you will speak to me with respect!" he snapped as he towered over the wounded boy. "What has gotten into you?"

"They hate me because of you! They said you used my help to kill people!" Aiiro shrieked, his eyes almost mad with fury. "My entire tribe judged me a traitor!"

"You would not have been in that situation if you had listened to me. Those people wanted to blame me for a war that has been going on for more then a hundred years. You had nothing to do with it! You are not a traitor because you are no longer a member of the Water Tribe. You are my foster child and as such have no allegiance to those people! You belong to me! You live in my palace, you wear my clothing, you eat my food, and therefore, you can't be a traitor." Zuko snapped angrily.

"Once I wore Water Tribe clothing and ate their food. I was once just like them and now they hate me!" Aiiro sniffled, his anger fading to abject depression.

Zuko felt betrayed. He had cared for Aiiro like a father should and he expected loyalty in return. Was his bad luck returning? "I am not your jailer, Aiiro. You asked me to keep you, back on the ship. You had your chance to return and you chose to stay with me. I'll find you another family to take you in, if you wish. Apparently, feeding you, clothing you, and treating you as my own son isn't enough for you to act with any respect to me. How dare you defy me? I ordered you to stay at base, where I could protect you. Instead, you willfully and deliberately disobeyed me, twice! I forgave you the first time and didn't give you the whipping of a lifetime for it. Instead of being grateful, again, you challenge my authority!" Zuko bellowed, towering over the child who had turned pale with terror. "So tell me now, do you want to stay with me?"

"Yes, I do want to stay. I'm sorry, Master. Don't be angry," the boy whispered, his eyes wide with shock. Obviously, he had realized how much he had irritated his guardian. It was too little, too late. "I'm sorry, I just wanted…"

Zuko raised his hand as if to ready himself to administer a blow and watched the boy flinch and draw back. "There is no excuse! I should have you whipped within an inch of your life for such behavior. I have half a mind to chain you up on a leash like the foolish puppy you are. What were you thinking?" he demanded, lowering his hand when he realized anew Aiiro's forehead was bandaged.

"I…" Aiiro seemed to have no answer. His large eyes were now shiny with tears and he was shuddering with choking sobs.

"That's right! You weren't thinking. You were selfish, foolish, headstrong and acted completely unacceptably. You are a prince, the ward of the Fire Lord himself! Don't you dare think I shall be so lenient this time. You will pay dearly for this. I am going to see to it that you learn your lesson this time."

"Yes, Master." Aiiro bowed his head under the scolding, slumped in abject sadness and misery. "I understand."

"You chose to remain in my home; therefore you must obey my rules. Since you have broken my trust, your freedom is completely rescinded. You are under complete house arrest. Your guards must accompany you at all times, with more guards posted at every available entrance. All windows in your room will be barred until further notice."

Aiiro nodded sadly, his spirit obviously crushed. Zuko knew he should calm down, but he was just so angry. Aiiro had nearly died! "Yes, Master."

"You can forget the garden for a while. You will attend your lessons under guard and then back to your room, unless I specifically send for you or give you permission to go with Miss Hyun. If I would have done anything like this as a child…consider yourself lucky I don't beat some sense into you," Zuko ranted.

Memories of Ozai's abuse filled his mind. It had served its purpose. He had learned discipline from such barbarism. Perhaps he was too lenient on Aiiro; perhaps he should give the boy a good dose of the cane after he got well enough to take it. It would be more than well deserved. "In fact, I think a thrashing is just what you deserve." It would not be too hard or painful; just enough so Aiiro knew Zuko had to be obeyed. Aiiro had been insubordinate on two occasions. He imagined he should beat him himself. Anyway, he could not allow anyone else to touch his foster child. Yet, the thought of hurting Aiiro sickened him.

"You are going to beat me?" Aiiro trembled, as he shivered at the thought. Poor thing looked even paler.

Zuko didn't answer directly. "You are going to be punished severely. I am not going to do anything to you now. You are injured now, we'll discuss it when you are well," he mumbled, feeling horrible. He had hated Ozai for beating him and he had not learned any discipline, now that he thought of it. Uncle's gentle hand had taught him a lot more.

Poor Aiiro looked so betrayed at that moment that Zuko hated himself. "So you hate me too?" he whispered sadly. His whole body quivered at that, and Zuko was reminded that his tribe had betrayed this child today. He had suffered today just as Zuko had once suffered, watching the only family he had turn his back on him. He remembered being shoved aside and humiliated. He remembered losing his innocent nature and knowing the painful black swamp of self-pity.

"I don't hate you. Why would I want you to stay with me if I didn't care about you? It's just…you could have died! I wouldn't have been there to protect you! I would have failed you! I almost lost you," he muttered, his voice breaking. "I can't lose you." At that, he embraced Aiiro. "You are mine and mine alone."

His anger receding, he gently rocked the sobbing child back and forth. "I know I am angry, but you are still important to me. Don't listen to them," he soothed, as he sank down into a chair and cuddled the child. "Those savages are wrong about you."

"Lock me up," Aiiro whispered. "It's all right." His body felt cold and clammy with fear and exhaustion.

"You want to be punished?" Zuko queried, smoothing back the child's hair. The poor child must be wracked with pain and guilt. "Aiiro, I am not angry anymore. I'm only doing this because you need to learn a lesson, not because I dislike you," he said softly.

"They said I'm a murderer and a traitor. They banished me. They said I am not a person anymore, that I've lost my totem pole and my name. I don't have a soul anymore," the boy whimpered, choking on his sobs.

Zuko felt the familiar sting of the words banishment and traitor. How many nights had he wished he could cry into Uncle's shirt? "Hush, of course you have a soul. Don't be silly, you are the same boy you were this morning. Exile and traitor are just words, you can't let them define you," he said ironically. How easy was it to say these words now that he was Fire Lord? Had anyone said that when he had been blindly chasing the Avatar, he'd have destroyed them! "You always have a home in the heart of those who care about you. Uncle, I, Hotaru, Miss Hyun, and the whole Kingdom adores you. We will never abandon you."

Aiiro would not stop crying. Zuko sighed and lay down next to him, holding him close. "Master, please don't leave me," Aiiro begged. "You are all I've got now!"

Zuko nodded and rubbed Aiiro's back. "I asked if you wanted to leave me. As far as I am concerned, we are family and I will never throw you away. I just could not imagine you dying."

"I was so scared. I just don't understand…" Aiiro mewled sadly, clutching Zuko's shirt.

Zuko hushed him. "Don't think about it. It's over now. You are safe. I am right here. You are a wonderful and special little boy who is my foster son. You are a prince. Everyone who matters cares about you. You have a wonderful future ahead of you, as my son. So forget them. We'll have the servants bring us a nice hot dinner this evening. We can have quail, I know you like that dish. Just relax. You are safe," the exhausted monarch whispered, as Aiiro cuddled up to him. "I am here."

* * *

"_Get him, catch him, and tear him to bits." Aiiro was running, searching for safety and yet he could not find anyone! He ran around in the darkness, blindly searching for a friendly face. "Kill the traitor!" He felt a wall in front of him…dead end. He was trapped. The hands grasped him and…_

"Aiiro, wake up. Shhhh…" a calm voice said, as someone gently shook him. Aiiro looked up into Master's warm golden eyes, blurry with sleep. "You were having another nightmare."

"Oh. I am sorry," Aiiro whispered, feeling himself wet with sweat. He tried to brush away his forehead, but Master was already cleaning his brow with a silk handkerchief. He was so sore from the beating. His head especially hurt like a tiger seal's bite. "Everything hurts."

"Nothing to be sorry about. I…had nightmares too. It's fine. You needed a good rest. It's nearly dinner." Master said, from his seat next to Aiiro's bed. "I'll have the healers get you some more pain-killing herbs. You have to rest for a few days, but Healer Bika says you'll be as good as new after some time."

Aiiro sighed. That was impossible. He would never be the same person he was before. He knew he had almost died today, but he just felt hollow inside. It was as if his brain could not understand anything but the pain in his body. His forehead ached the most.

"I have to go finish some matters so we can leave early. Can you give me two hours before I come back and sit with you? I promise, you will be completely safe here in the fortress," Master said softly, as he threw a cloak over his casual clothing.

Aiiro nodded sadly. He had angered his master enough yesterday. He supposed he could wait a bit of time. He took Master's hand and kissed it. "Please come back soon," he whispered, his face pale and wan.

Zuko patted his head and nodded. "Before sunset, we'll be on route to Azar. Until then, you don't leave the bed, you are to stay put." He leaned down and tapped Aiiro's feet lightly. "I'll make it even clearer. These feet don't touch the ground until we have sailed off the island. Is that clear?" he said.

Aiiro sighed. Master had been very serious about punishing him. "What do I do if I need to use the room of requirement?" he asked quietly.

"Get a slave to carry you. I'll see you in a few hours. Have some food, we'll have dessert on the ship," Master called over his shoulder as he left.

After his footsteps faded, five servants walked bowed and walked inside the room. "Allow us the honor of serving you, young prince," they chorused. Aiiro did not want anything, he was still miserable. The young prince supposed he should still cry. He just could not. All his sadness had turned to anger. His own tribe had turned its back on him, but Aiiro was not alone now. He wasn't some orphan on the mercy of the elders; he was the Ward of the Fire Lord.

He sighed and tried to leave his bed to see how sore he was. "Would his highness care for something?" one of the maids asked.

"Yes. I want you all to leave me alone," Aiiro said softly, figuring out that his master was serious about confining him to his bed.

"Young prince, you know that isn't happening. We have orders to bind you to your bed if you misbehave. His Majesty was insistent that you don't exert yourself," a male slave said softly.

"I just wish to look out the window." Aiiro had no wish to leave the room, but he refused to sit in bed like a baby. He was not some helpless victim.

"I don't the Fire Lord would approve of that, your highness. You are to remain in bed. One of us would be honored to carry you if you wish to look outside," the manservant answered.

"Master only said I can't leave the room," Aiiro lied, pulling himself up defiantly. Master's orders were a little different, but he had just survived an execution; he surely could walk around the room a bit without peril. "He never said I have to stay in bed."

The manservant sighed, holding up a shackle in his hand. "His Majesty said he hoped it would not resort to this, but lying really is intolerable in a child. Please don't make me have to hold you down, your highness." He began to uncover Aiiro's feet.

Aiiro growled and pulled his feet back under the covers. "I said, no. I won't leave this bed but you are not tying me up."

The servant was quicker and grabbed Aiiro's left ankle in a firm grip. "If I have to, I will have to get the Fire Lord. You should be ashamed of yourself, young master. His Majesty wants you to stay in bed so you can get better. You nearly died today because you disobeyed your lord. There is a word for flouting your sovereign master's commands? It's called treason and it's not well tolerated. His Majesty was very worried about you as were all of us. Ordinarily, you are a model prince. Really, this deceit and insubordination is something new and we hope it's a passing phase. I really think you should spend this time thinking about your actions. Now, stop struggling."

Aiiro slumped sadly and allowed his left ankle to be shackled to the bedpost and the covers replaced to conceal it. "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to be naughty….I just…," he sniffled, feeling even worse about himself. Was he really such a bad person? He had been lying and ignoring orders a lot lately. He had been very badly behaved and deserved to be treated badly. "I won't do it again. I promise I'll be good now." He really wanted to be good and loved by everyone.

"You've been punished quite a bit, young master. I'm sure you've learned your lesson and we won't have any more problems out of you. Don't worry; you are usually a very good little prince." The servant's tone was far gentler now. "You can't help your savage upbringing; it will take a while for you to become civilized. I know that with the Fire Lord himself teaching you, you'll lose those coarse habits soon enough and . Now stop this sadness, young prince. You are living in the lap of luxury. I know those savages hurt you but look where you are living and look where they are living. You should be grateful and modify your behavior accordingly."

Aiiro suddenly smiled at that comment. He had just had a most brilliant idea. "Would you kindly help me get revenge on them?" he asked softly. "I promise, it won't require me to leave the bed at all."

The tall male servant nodded. "I'm here to serve your highness's every whim as long as the Fire Lord approves," he bowed, leaning close to listen to Aiiro's commands.

* * *

Aiiro sat back on his bed. He had been propped up by enormous silk pillows, and one of Master's capes had been draped around his shoulders, covering his night clothing. A fancy gold clasp held it in place, along with a golden band around his head to replace his lost crown. It was heavy and gave him a headache, but worth every bit of discomfort.

Master's room was extremely fancy anyway, so Aiiro had only to add some more draperies to make it perfect. One of his female slaves cooled him with a feather fan. A few expansive toys from his room had completed the look of a room fit for a prince. He had even gotten the cook to lend him the ship's cat, so he would have a fancy pet to amuse himself with. He had to admit, the little calico was adorable, with gold and black patches on her furry coat. Mi-Ke was a lucky tri-colored cat, and Aiiro had fallen in love with the pet at first sight. He would have to have master buy him one or two when he returned. Now he just had to wait for a very special guest.

"Have we, your humble servants permission to enter the chambers of your imperial highness?" a voice asked, knocking softly.

Aiiro nodded softly, a cold smile forming on his lips as his old friend Yullik was dragged inside, chained and shackled between two enormous red-clad and hooded guards. His face was white with terror as he entered the splendor of the stateroom. Aiiro could only imagine his terror as red-clad guards arrested him, dragging him out of the village without telling him where he was going or if he would live to see the moonrise.

Aiiro remembered the first time he had seen Master; he had been completely awed by the wealth and terrified of his power. Now, he imagined Yullik was going through the same feelings. Aiiro could order his death with a snap of his fingers and his old friend knew it.

The trembling boy was roughly shoved to the floor. "Kneel before the honorable prince, you cur!" one guard snapped, forcing Yullik to his knees. Yullik gaped fearfully and bowed deeply. Aiiro relished the revenge. He would have shared everything had they showed him an ounce of affection and loyalty.

The young prince nodded regally on his god-like throne as he patted the cat. "I shall have a light supper," he said softly, ignoring his prisoner for now.

"Of course, your eminence. Your wish is our command," said his slave, ringing a gong. Aiiro had to stop himself from giggling as Yullik trembled at the sound. Four slave girls entered the room on their knees, hobbling smoothly across the floor, carrying enormous steaming gold trays of food.

Master had dispensed with much of the formality and allowed servants to stand in the presence of the Fire Lord, but Aiiro had pleaded with them to obey the old customs for one hour or so. Well-spiced food had been piled high on golden plates, giving off a smell that made Yullik's mouth water as it passed by him.

There was sixty dishes, among them smocked squid, salmon rolls, egg rolls, dumplings, quail in honey, soup, roast duck, stewed platypus bear claws, vegetables mixed with ostrich horse livers, and for dessert, honey cakes. Aiiro had made sure that there was far more then ten men could eat. Exquisitely carved chopsticks waited for Aiiro's use. He could see the hunger in Yullik's eyes and the amazement of such luxuries.

"Is that all? I suppose that will do for now." He gently took a small amount of food and slowly chewed it, making sure Yullik could see how he relished every bit. "This quail is excellent and well spiced, I must reward the chief for his excellent work," he said, licking his lips with pleasure. "Have some," he said, feeding a salmon roll to the cat. The little feline purred happily and delicately consumed the gift, obviously pleased.

Aiiro continued nibbling on the food, making sure to savor the taste. He moved one plate of salmon to the floor, careful not to let his shackle clink. Yullik moved forward to take it but Aiiro had left it just a few inches out of his grip. The cat then sauntered down and began eating defiantly of the hungry human. Aiiro watched the scene with cold pleasure. "I think I have had enough. Remove it from my presence and burn it," he said, waving over the food.

Yullik looked scandalized at such good food going to waste. A pity he didn't know the crew would fest on it tonight and his orders were just for shock value. "Well well, what do we have here?' Aiiro asked haughtily after a long time of watching Yullik quaver and sweat in sheer terror.

"No-no-nothing. Nothing. Aiiro. It's just me. Yullik," Aiiro's former best friend babbled, looking like a penguin before a tiger seal.

"Address the honorable prince properly, you Water tribe dog!" the guard said, giving the boy a sharp cuff.

"I'm sorry, your…highness," Yullik mewled, tears coming to his eyes from the pain of the blow.

Aiiro pitied him. Yullik had once been the person Aiiro trusted most in the whole wide world. He wanted to stop the game and give him some food, but the events of today had made them enemies…forever. Orli had never betrayed him; Orli would say Yullik needed to suffer. "Like my apartments? These apartments aren't up to the usual standard, but at travel, one must make do with the bare essentials," he drawled arrogantly.

"It's beautiful…your highness," Yullik whimpered, staring down at the shackles around his wrists and ankles. Yullik was usually so well spoken, Aiiro was amused at how terrified he was.

"At home, I have a suite of rooms next to the Fire Lord. They are even fancier and more beautiful than this is. You know, I have my own ship, my own rhino, and a hundred gold pieces a week for allowance. The Fire Lord says that I'm very important. I'm his foster son, you know. I know how to read and write now, I learn martial arts and history and all sorts of wonderful things. I also have my best friend, Orli there. He's a nobleman and he knows not to betray his best friend. Now…tell me, Yullik, what should be done to a backstabbing, jealous traitor who sells out his best friend?"

Yullik looked up at him sadly. "I don't know, your highness. Please don't hurt me!" he pleaded.

Aiiro shrugged. "You know me. You know I would have shared every bit of what I had with you. But you tried to have me killed when I stepped on your territory. So now, you are back on my territory. What should I do to you? I could make you my slave. You'd spend the rest of your life in chains cleaning floors of my palace or working my garden in the hot sun. I could have you whipped and tortured for laying hands on me this morning. I could even have you executed. I think I should have you burned up, to repay the kindness you showed me. But I shall have mercy and let you go back unharmed," Aiiro sneered, feeling the pain in his forehead grow deeper. "But first, I need to know why you betrayed me?" he asked, his voice softening. He didn't want Yullik dead. He just wanted…

"Please…your highness…I don't know," Yullik whimpered, his chains jangling. Aiiro was pleased his own chain was hidden.

"You did it today. You called me a traitor; you told me we weren't friends anymore. Yakone and Sirmiq beat me up a lot more but I didn't bring them here. I trusted you. When I came back…I expected things to be as they were," Aiiro whispered, his voice resuming its normal sad pitch. "I won't hurt you. You can tell me the truth. Is it because I have more money?"

"It's not me who changed. It's you," Yullik whispered, his eyes boring into Aiiro's eyes. "I don't envy your good windfall. You've always had everything! Aiiro, the poor little orphan who manages to be the best at hunting, fishing, and warrior training. Poor Aiiro, who manages to have the whole village adoring you, you were the one who gets to be Sokka's second in command. You always got the best of everything and we accepted it. Then you were at least one of us."

"I was one of you, till you threw me out!" Aiiro snapped, pulling the covers up closer to his body.

"No, you aren't. We all were captured by pirates. We get sent to an island as slaves and you are adopted by a king. Now you are a prince of the Fire Nation, who eats well while his people starve, who sleeps in comfort and safety while his people are struggling to survive, who gave up the secret weapon that brought the Northern Water Tribe to its knees."

"That's not the way it is at all!" Aiiro protested, furious to have his life painted in the blackest colors.

"Yes it is. Did you ever think of us while you got everything you wanted handed to you? When you come here in your fancy clothing and full belly, did you even see how bad things are for everyone else? Of course not, because everyone adores Aiiro. Therefore, if Aiiro is happy, everyone is happy. You just seem to have fortune smiling on you always. I heard the guards talking about you; apparently, the Fire Nation loves you too. You are their perfect little prince. Did you ever stop and think about those around you? Don't blame me for everyone hating you, lucky one."

Aiiro shook his head. "You don't know anything about me! You don't know what it took to get me here," he retorted angrily. How could Yullik have not seen how lonely Aiiro was? He had been the boy without a family, the boy who was always alone. He had not been lucky at all. He had suffered a great deal for his "good fortune." His tribe had not understood him one bit all those years.

"Spare me your sob story. You just flaunted what you have and showed me the truth. You are just like your master now, who is a murderer bent on conquering the world. You both wear red, you both abuse your power and you both even have scars. You two deserve each other," Yullik said bitterly. He shrieked with pain as he was kicked for insulting the Fire Lord.

"Don't say that about Master! Master had been the best thing that ever happened to me! The tribe was wrong about him and you are wrong about me!" Aiiro shrieked furiously. "You never knew me at all!"

"You are right. I don't know you at all and I never did. I'm glad you aren't dead for real though." Yullik said, tears streaming from his eyes. "You were once my best friend."

"You could have still been my best friend!" Aiiro protested angrily, feeling hurt and traumatized anew. "I still could have been part of both worlds."

"You've made your choice. You are Fire nation now. Fire and Water cannot exist together. I hope your new life brings you happiness."

Aiiro sighed and motioned for his once best friend to leave him. The chain around his foot seemed even heavier than he remembered. He could feel the enormous gash on his forehead, marking him as the forsaken of the Water Tribe. As soon as Yullik's footsteps faded away, Aiiro burst into pain-laced tears of confusion again. It was not until Master returned and allowed Aiiro to nestle in his arms that the small boy knew he had made the right choice. "Are you all right, Aiiro?"

"Call me Ary."

* * *

Clothes of sand have covered your face  
Given you meaning taken my place  
So make your way on, down to the sea  
Something has taken you, so far from me.

---Nick Drake

AN-Yes, the tribes were mean, but Aiiro became a scapegoat. At least Katara managed to think fast and save the day. Well, if you think the problems are over, you are wrong. As I said, the big finish is coming. Kalyan looms on the horizon and beautiful romance is threatened by fierce treachery. Lots more is coming! Read and review!


	25. Enjoy the Silence

All right. Originally, this chapter was thirty pages, but I divided it in half for your benefit. Next chapter will be up in a week, promise. I have a few things to say before I can continue my tale, I hope you will bear with me. First, this chapter is in memory of Mako, a fine VA and a crusader for civil rights.

Second, I'm ending Downfall earlier then I had originally planned to. Don't worry, I still have an ending planned and I rather think it's a good one, but I had a longer storyline planned that I decided to cut. There are many reasons why I choose to do this, one being I've worked on this story a year and I wanted to move on to other projects. Another, I wanted to end this story before it dragged. And third, as much as I love the characters, I think it's time. I have a new novel-length story in the works, called "Just the Girl" which I hope you will ALL check out. I have big plans for that story and I hope you join the ride. Don't worry, I still have a bit more planned for this story and I will have around 30 chapters when I am done. Cameos by some special people!

Special thanks to MeObviously, Spleef and Loveroftheflame for all their help, what would I do without them? Well, I've chatted long enough, please read and review! Also, the person who hits 500 reviews will get the next chapter early!

**Enjoy the Silence**

"Vows are spoken, to be broken-Depeche Mode"

"So, what is the next order of business?" Zuko asked. He had been back for two weeks and he had returned to his workaholic ways. He had barely seen Aiiro since he had returned and he had seen even less of his bedroom. At this rate, he would die of exhaustion by twenty.

"You need to pick a wife," Hotaru said, tossing her hair. "Since my betrothal to that horrific Kalyan fell through, this country needs a wedding to prove that we have a future. Those Water tribe girls don't count; we need a pureblooded Firebender with a powerful family. So just take a well born ninny and bed her."

Zuko glared at his sister murderously. "You make it sound like it's acquiring a new robe. I am not marrying a 'ninny', that is going to be the mother of my children. I don't need some spoiled pet for eye-candy; I need a mother for Aiiro and someone who won't annoy me."

"Given your current level of ill-temper, I don't think that's possible," Hotaru fired back with a mischievous grin. She's been in an awfully strange mood lately. Zuko wondered if she was simply adjusting to royal life.

"I've prepared a list of eligible young ladies with powerful families. Just pick a name off the list," Uncle said, looking weary. "The sooner we get this business over, the happier I'll be. I could use a good nap. We really need to take a more hands off approach to war." He had definitely lost some weight. While Zuko agreed that Uncle's stomach had grown unhealthily soft in his later years, he had a feeling the stress was just as bad for him.

"Just pick a name off the list? Why not? I'm only going to be chained to the shrew for the rest of my life. Why not just flip a coin?" Zuko snapped, peevishly.

"There is Lady Aleya of the clan Ognyan, she's a bit older than you, but she seems to be very creative and intelligent. She's from the South of the Fire Nation," Uncle said, looking at the list. "Her brother-in-law is General Kamal."

Hotaru shook her head. "She likes shopping too much. She'll bankrupt the dynasty in a month," she said softly.

Uncle nodded. "All right, how about Lady Ty Lee? She's a bit free spirited but she always had a good sense of humor. She ran off with the circus but her father offered to have her dragged back if need be?" he enquired.

Zuko shook his head. "She sounds like a pain. I don't need a wife forced to marry me," he said softly, rolling his eyes.

"What about Lady Mai, daughter of the Governor of the former Omashu? She's supposed to be very talented with shuriken and fiercely intelligent. She'll provide strong heirs for the dynasty." Uncle suggested, looking hopeful.

"Didn't you say she was a shrew?" Zuko mumbled, getting a fierce headache from this entire business.

"Very true. I'll scratch her off the list. What about Lady Reiko of Bakr? She's a brilliant healer and quite a pretty one too. Her father is a very famous statesman, he is known for his long speeches," Uncle said, looking at the list.

"Ummm…she'd be my first choice for you, but she's…more interested in me than you, Brother," Hotaru said, smiling roguishly.

Zuko stared, wondering why his sister felt the need to tease him? Couldn't she see he had a headache. "Is that even possible? Never mind, I don't want to know. Can't you two find me a bride who I can establish a dynasty on? Doesn't the Fire Nation have one normal girl?" he roared.

Hotaru shrugged. "Why not marry your pet's teacher? She's on the list," she said airily.

Zuko's eyes closed for a moment. He remembered Hyun quite well. She was elegant, intelligent, and he found her presence soothing and comforting. He supposed she would do nicely. Aiiro adored her and she seemed eminently suitable. Well, he supposed he could not think of a reason to say no. "She'll do. Send messengers to her father."

"Wow, how romantic, Brother. Come on, shouldn't you ask if she loves someone else? I heard one of the guards is sweet on her. Don't force the girl into marriage," Hotaru said. Something was definitely up with her, Zuko vowed to find out what that was soon enough.

"I should think marrying the Fire Lord would not require much convincing. So what do you want me to do?" Zuko muttered angrily.

"At least talk to her about it. Give her a gift. In fact, give her lots of gifts. Make her feel special," Hotaru advised. "She is going to be your wife; you will have to live with her."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I never knew getting a wife was so much like purchasing a rhino," he scowled.

"Mother would kill you if she heard you saw that," Hotaru mentioned, a sad look crossing her face.

Zuko's eyes narrowed. As much as he tried, he knew he could never get close to his mother. She preferred to remain out of touch, to fight battles and continue going. She was a free spirit who preferred the heat of battle to the fold of her family. He had long given up on trying to get her to return. She was useful in the field and that was where Zuko would keep her. "Just pick out a betrothal gift for me and let me get this over with," he muttered. He remembered that he had also promised himself he would discipline his ward. As much as he hated to do this, he had promised himself after the Island incident, he would have to deal with the boy. He had been hands off for the last few days, but he dared not neglect him anymore. "And have Aiiro…I mean, Ary brought to me. We need to have a chat."

* * *

"Come on, Earth boy, keep up!" Hotaru yelled over her shoulder as she effortlessly rode a mongoose lizard, her long hair streaming out behind her. Zuko's return had signaled an end to her easy access to Devdan. No more could they kiss beneath the apple tree or walk for hours under the moonlight. No more could they openly have breakfast in bed together, feeling the warmth of his body against hers as he fed her with his fingertips.

Zuko had taken her refusal to marry Kalyan with good humor but Hotaru had a feeling he would take her love affair with Devdan quite badly. Devdan was a mere spare to the throne and as such was unworthy of the heiress of the throne.

She had barely seen Devdan the last few days. Zuko had been keeping her busy. She had only managed to sneak away today because Zuko was busy agonizing over how to ask the Water whelp's tutor to marry him.

Hotaru and her paramour had sneaked off to the nearby island of Haviv-Aysh to ride the famous mongoose lizards, savage reptiles that could walk on water and climb over rocks with ease. They were fast, they were ferocious, and they were much more dangerous than rhinos.

Devdan was still getting used to the slithery creature and his face looked a bit green at the undulating lizard. "This fine beast must prefer sweet virginal princesses more than humble and devastatingly handsome rogues," he called back, trying to hold the reins properly. Hotaru had to bite back a giggle. He was so adorable, refusing to admit he had no idea what he was doing.

"If my brother catches us, you'll be a headless handsome rogue," she warned him. Mother would definitely approve of Zuko killing Devdan. She had always cautioned Hotaru to stay clear of love, that falling head over heels for men would result in tears and heartbreak.

Of course, Hotaru did not know if Mother had ever known that dizzy feeling when she saw a certain pair of green eyes. Just the thought of him sent spirals of joy into her heart, which turned into blades of misery when she remembered Devdan was leaving in a few short days. They would never see each other again.

Thankfully, her maidservant Kari had been wonderful about exchanging letters between the two. She had discreetly passed the notes between them. The thin, pale girl always was so willing to help the couple. Hotaru would have to reward her for making the time she had left with Devdan so wonderful.

"Blasted animal! Well, I'd happily die for you, Hotaru and then haunt you as a ghost. I'd especially enjoy haunting you when you were in the hot springs and that magnificent body of yours was all wet and lathered. Of course, soon enough you'd get old and I'd move on to haunting another younger female. So your brother would actually be doing me a favor," he smirked, brushing some of his hair out of his green eyes as he reared back on the rains. That was a big mistake.

As soon as his hands loosened their grip, Devdan also lost his balance. Hotaru giggled as he tumbled off the mongoose lizard, landing on the ground like an overripe fruit. "Damn it to Geb and back again!" he swore furiously, even as he quickly recovered himself. The half-wild creature had already returned to the depth of the forest.

Hotaru effortlessly controlled her own beast as she turned it around. "An earth prince lying in the earth. How appropriate," she sneered.

"Oh come now, Hotaru. You know you want to roll around with me. I can see it in your eyes," Devdan said haughtily, stretching out a long limb in her direction.

"Cool it, Frisky. Just for that, I will not let you ride behind me like a rescued damsel," Hotaru purred, spurring her lizard to climb a vertical rock face. She'd glower down from her lofty perch and make him beg her to save him.

Devdan smiled as he rose to his feet. "Where you lead, my precious, I shall follow," he said. Closing his eyes for a moment, he began walking up the stone vertically, a large smile on his face. "I'll race you to the top."

Hotaru smiled and spurred her lizard. "Last one there is conquered," she said as she began racing up the stone, hanging on tightly. She watched in horror as Devdan glided vertically up the wall as if it was a slippery floor. "Move it, you dim-witted beast," she muttered, giving it a good kick. She would not be bested.

Small pebbles began pelting her. Devdan's grin had only widened as Hotaru was forced to swerve back and forth to avoid the mini-onslaught. "Cheater!" she snapped as she watched Devdan skate closer to victory.

"All's fair in love and war, dear," Devdan said as the stones served as a distraction to victory. Hotaru growled and kept climbing, refusing to allow Devdan to claim any victory. She leaned close to the slimy lizard, urging him on. This time, she would grind the defeat into his face. She would not let him return home with any image of her besides the one of a conquering hero. When he had been betrothed to some Earth slut and she was left alone in the Fire nation, she wanted him to remember her.

As she reached the crest, she leapt off the beast in triumph! She had reached the top alone! As she looked out at the magnificent view, a pang hit her heart. Soon, there would be no one to enjoy this view with her. As she turned around to gloat at her opponent, she heard a loud crash. It sounded like…something falling off the mountain and the sound of someone crying out.

Hotaru felt her breath close up in her throat. Devdan would never survive a fall like that! Even an Earthbender's bones would break and shatter when they landed on the cold hard earth. "Devdan," she screamed. Someone had been crushed down there, she could hear them whimpering in pain. She could even see a piece of cloth from their clothing. Damn it, how could Agni do this to her?

"Always here for you, Hotaru," a voice in her ear whispered as strong arms grabbed her from behind and held her close.

Hotaru growled and elbowed Devdan in the gut. "How dare you?" she shrieked, whipping around and falling on top of him. "But if you are here, then who is down there?"

Devdan laughed very quickly. "There was a…umm…platypus bear and I killed it," he said, as he pulled her close.

"I thought you…" Hotaru choked on even saying those horrible words. She had been worried for the idiot and he had been fine all along.

"Died? I'm going to die of misery anyway; I figured falling to my death would have been fun. Anything is an awfully big adventure with you around. Life will be so boring without you," Devdan whispered as he pulled her next to him. They lay cuddled together, watching the sky. "Run away with me."

"What?" Hotaru said, as she snuggled into his arms, feeling how firm his muscles were under his shirt.

"Run away with me and form a pirate crew. We will rule the seas together, just you and me. We'll strike terror into the hearts of men and at night, I'll make the boat shake a little," Devdan murmured quietly, running his fingers through her hair.

Hotaru smiled. "A fine idea. However, you are the prince of the Earth Kingdom and I'm the princess of the Fire Nation. Who are we going to loot?" she asked.

"Who cares? I'll be Dev, you'll be Hotaru. We'll be together. Frankly, the rest of the world doesn't matter. We'll make them bleed for trying to keep us apart," Devdan said airily as he let his finger trace Hotaru's ears, sending shivers down her spine.

"Well, if it wasn't for my brother who would track me down to the ends of the world and your brother who would hang you for treason, we would be fine," Hotaru reminded him. She wanted to run away just as much as Devdan did, but she couldn't just walk out on her family.

Devdan's grin grew savage as his verdant eyes glinted dangerously. "Then I say we get rid of our troublesome relatives."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "What in Agni's name are you talking about?" she asked, not liking where this was going.

"We are both royal; why not rule the world together? I'll be your lord, you'll be my lady. I take out your brother, you take out mine. We'll end the war together and unite the kingdoms. I don't care if it's a pirate ship or a palace as long as I am with you," Devdan informed her.

Hotaru tensed. "So you are saying I should let you murder my brother in cold blood?" she snapped, feeling herself grow furious with anger.

Devdan exhaled loudly. "Don't be so melodramatic, Princess. Your brother seems hot-blooded enough," he said haughtily.

Hotaru growled. "How could you even think of something so treasonous? What happens when I get in your way? Are you going to kill me too?" she said, getting to her feet. "Just get out of my sight. You are nothing like I thought you were. You are a fucking bastard," she shouted.

Devdan's green eyes had clouded over as he stood. He seemed much taller and gaunter than she remembered. "Yeah, I am and there is nothing I can do to change that, Princess. Even for you," he said softly. Hotaru sent a silent apology to her mother. There would be but one mistress and no master! Men were slimy, deceitful bastards not worth more than their seed. She was too angry to remember that there were no platypus bears on the island, let alone ones wearing clothing.

* * *

"Tani, are you home?" Zhao asked, as he walked into his apartment. He had spent the last few weeks in a terrible mood but things were starting to look his way again. He would soon have a kingdom at his feet and his son under control. Everything was coming along nicely.

"Yes Father. How may I serve you?" Katannah said, emerging from her room. She had red circles under her eyes, indicating she had been crying again. The loss of Orli had hit her very hard.

"Are you still moaning about your brother?" Zhao demanded in a tone far angrier than he intended. He had felt angry enough over Orli's treason and he planned to give the boy a piece of his mind soon enough, when the true ruler of the Fire Nation sat on the throne.

"No sir. I just found out from Lady Kari that the Fire Lord has picked a bride. I was not selected," Katannah said softly.

Zhao laughed and patted his daughter's hands. "You thought to win back Orli that way? Clever, my dear girl but I would not see you wasted on a mongrel like Zuko. No, my little princess, you will have everything you ever wanted, very _very_ soon."Katannah looked up at him. "How, Father?" she asked, her bronze eyes wide with what Zhao decided to believe was respect.

"Just let me worry about that, my girl. I have my ways. Now hush and return to your lessons. Let your father work his magic." He was glad he had not killed out all of the Earthbenders, some actually came in handy.

* * *

Zuko sighed and picked up the shiny cane on his desk. It felt heavier then he imagined. According to the healers, Aiiro was nearly healed and was in excellent health. Zuko could not imagine allowing anyone else to strike his beloved ward but he understood that he had to do something to curb his high-spirited foster child before he got hurt again. A few light swats and Aiiro would have an incentive never to disobey again.

Aiiro was brought in a few seconds later, flanked by his guards. He looked so small next to the enormous armored creatures assigned to him. "Master, you wished to see me?" he asked.

Zuko sighed and nodded. "Everyone else, leave us." He was a parent now; it was his duty to discipline his child. He had to ignore the feeling of self-hatred that growing inside him like a cancer.

The guards bowed themselves out and Aiiro was left alone. He was looking a bit pale; maybe he was not healthy enough to be punished yet. There was no rush at all; the boy was being kept under round the clock guard. "I'm so happy to see you, Master. What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked with a content smile, climbing onto Zuko's lap and perching there like a contented pet cat. "That's a pretty necklace."

Zuko felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Uncle picked it out. Um…I wanted to discuss with you the issue of your behavior," he said, staring down at him as imperiously as possible.

Aiiro hung his head. "I'm sorry I've been so sad lately. I've been trying to cheer up," Aiiro answered, hugging Zuko's neck. He was so fragile and small boned. Zuko was already sweating. Aiiro was still depressed, how could he cause even more problems to this innocent and lovable child. "I have Miss Hyun and you, I'm very happy. I don't care if those horrible people I used to call a tribe hate me."

No, he had to be strong and firm with the boy. "That's not what I meant. I think you know why I brought you here," he said, in a resolute voice. Aiiro needed to be punished.

Aiiro shook his head. "Have I upset you?" he asked softly, tightening his grip on his master's neck. "I can't think of what I did wrong but Master, I love you so much. Whatever I did, I'm terribly sorry," he said softly.

"Ary…just stop talking and listen. I'm very happy to have you as my ward. You are very important to me," Zuko said softly, stroking Aiiro's hair. He felt worse and worse by the moment.

"And you are the most important person in the whole wide world, Master. I am so happy you didn't abandon me," Aiiro said, snuggling into Zuko's arms and further inhibiting the situation.

"Well…sometimes parents have to do things that are…unpleasant for the benefit of the child," Zuko mumbled, floundering for the courage to discipline his own child. Agni damn it, it was impossible to feel Aiiro's tender weight in his arms without feeling an avalanche of love.

"What do you mean, unpleasant?" Aiiro whimpered, clutching Zuko fearfully. "Must I get my cuts cleaned up again? It hurt so much. Can you be there and hold my hand. I know you won't let any harm come to me," Aiiro pleaded, his voice yanking at Zuko's heartstrings.

Zuko nodded and sighed, giving up on any plans he had. With his free hand, he tossed the cane into the fireplace. "I won't. You know that. As long as you obey me, I will always be able to guard you from harm. I just wanted you to know that. Do you promise that you will always do what I say?" he asked.

The small boy nodded. "Of course. I don't want to ever upset you again," he said softly. "You are all I have. You keep me safe."

"That's right. I trust you learned your lesson on Sohar Island?" Zuko asked sternly. Aiiro nodded vehemently. "Good. We won't discuss it anymore. Now you can go and play. Ask Miss Hyun to take you and your friend out to the garden. I'll go out and join you in an hour."

Aiiro had been punished enough. Zuko may have been a lenient father but at least his child loved him. He would never be like Ozai. Now, he just needed to work up the courage to give his foster a son a new mother.

* * *

"Master, you came!" came an excited shriek as Zuko entered the garden. Aiiro and Zhao's spawn were feeding the turtle-ducks, under the watchful eye of the next queen of the Fire Nation. Sitting on a stone bench by the lilies, she looked rather…beautiful.

"Ary, I'll walk with you in a few minutes. Hyun, I would first like to speak with you alone," Zuko muttered as he walked over, staring at the flowers. He had prepared himself for this mission, but he still felt nauseous. He wished he had started with his earlier plan and just sent her a message, saying he had chosen her as his wife.  
"All right, but Miss Hyun will just tell you I've been very good," Aiiro said softly as he ran to his friend, who was sitting by the pond.

"Speak, my lord, your humble maidservant hears," the young tutor said obediently, rising from her bench and kneeling down in front of him with lowered eyes.

Zuko felt the words choking in his throat. He knew nothing about this woman and he would possibly be tied to her for the rest of his life. "You may look up. I wanted to ask you a personal question," he mumbled, feeling himself growing extremely nervous.

"My lord?" A pair of pretty golden eyes stared up at him and Zuko was struck anew by how nervous he was.

"Do you like taking care of Aiiro?" he finally asked, trying to fish for proper dialogue, feeling like he was searching for square eggs.

"Oh yes, my lord. He's a darling little boy who is sweet and pure-hearted; it is honor to care for him," Hyun said, her eyes sparkling at the mention of the little boy Zuko held so dear.

"Aiiro is very important to me as well, Hyun. He's been through a lot, more than any child should have to go through, and he needs a happy home. He needs a mother," Zuko blurted out, wishing he could just order her to marry him.

Hyun's eyes widened. "My lord?" she asked, looking quite shocked. She self-consciously pushed a strand of dark hair away from her face. Zuko felt his heart pound harder.

"My agents have asked your father if you have been promised to anyone. He said you are not betrothed," Zuko said, trying to attack from a different direction. It was against tradition but Hotaru had insisted he do this.

"My lord, the man my father and my lord will pick shall be the man I choose," Hyun said, bowing her head gracefully.

"Your service and loyalty to my ward have not gotten unnoticed. Do you prefer a person for your husband? Please name him and I will grant you the man of your choice along with a lavish estate and my favor," Zuko offered, trying to see if she cared for someone else.

"As to my own heart, none of the courtiers have caught my eye or earned my heart. My greatest pleasure would be to serve my lord and care for Aiiro," Hyun said with a shy smile. "My honored father mentioned an inquiry to my hand by my lord's messengers."

Zuko was desperately grateful that Hyun understood what he was trying to ask. "So, you agree to the idea?" he asked, happy to get the whole awkward business over with.

Hyun genuflected for the floor. "I swear to be my lord's humblest servant, helpmate, and most loyal supporter. Your wish will be my command," she said softly. "My entire life will be devoted to giving you happiness."

Zuko tapped the bench. "Please, sit with me," he said, uncomfortable with her display of obeisance. She had to say those flattering things; she had no choice but to obey him. He supposed he would never know if his wife loved him or the crown. Still, he did not need another slave; he was trying to acquire a mother for his children, present and future. "I hope you will be happy as well…wife." He reached into his pocket and retrieved the necklace his uncle had suggested. "This is for you."

"My sincere thanks, my lord husband. It is beautiful. I shall wear it always," Hyun said softly. Her eyes shone with joy as she placed the golden chain around her white neck.

"Are you…sure you want to do this? I expect my chief consort to run the palace, oversee budgets and see to the education of the royal children. You will be expected to serve as a judge over palace disputes. This is not a position for you to sit around and spend money frivolously on clothing," Zuko said, trying to be sure he had chosen properly.

"My lord, may I speak honestly?" Hyun asked, inclining her head gracefully. Zuko nodded, wondering if he would be rejected. "My brother Yoni was in the Forty-First division. He was only fifteen when he was used as bait. Only you stood up to Fire Lord Ozai for him. Ever since that moment, I have adored my lord. I would consider it an honor to die for you," she said softly. Impulsively, she took Zuko's hand and kissed it.

"Miss Hyun, are you trying to suck the poison out of a bug-bite?" came a soft voice as Zuko felt a hard mass land squarely on his knees. He stared down at the figure of Aiiro, who had clearly taken possession of Zuko's lap and did not look eager to give it up.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked, as he adjusted his ward on his lap. Who had told him kissing was sucking the poison out of a bug-bite?

"Prince Devdan and…" Aiiro began, before noticing the necklace. "That's the necklace the General gave you this morning. Why does she have it?" He asked in a confused tone.

Zuko reddened and patted Aiiro's hair. "I've spoken to Hyun and we've decided she's going to become my…wife," he said quietly. Aiiro's face fell and he snuggled closer to Zuko, pouting. He seemed very angered by the news. Zuko was extremely confused, he thought Aiiro loved Hyun. "You don't like that idea?"

"I like things the way they are. I don't want things to change," Aiiro muttered angrily, as he played with Zuko's sash. "Why do you need my teacher as a wife?"

Hyun on the other hand smiled indulgently. "Now, young prince, don't think that means I will leave you. Your master loves you very much and no one can replace you. I'm just joining the family so I can spend more time with you. I'm going to be your new mother," she said, taking Aiiro's hands and holding them close to her heart.

"You'll still read me stories and play with me and say I'm your favorite?" Aiiro asked, looking up at her with his big blue eyes.

Hyun nodded. "Always," she said, planting a kiss on Aiiro's forehead. Zuko revealed in such domestic bliss. A mother, a father and a happy little son, it was just what he always wanted. "You are my special little boy and no one can replace you?" she assured him.

"All right, I'll let you marry Master. So, are you going to have a baby?" Aiiro asked, his eyes bright.

Zuko choked on his next breath. He did not need to be thinking about that now! "Aiiro, why don't you get Zhao-spawn and we'll all go for a ride around the city, provided it's a silent one. I think you've asked enough questions for now," he said. He wanted his new family to see the kingdom that would theirs. "Then we'll announce to the court the good news."

* * *

All right. Next chapter is the party where Devdan makes a big show, Yue and Aiiro meet and a major heartbreak. Please stay tuned and in the meantime, read "Just the Girl." 


	26. Dirty Little Secret

I reached 500 reviews, a benchmark I never thought I would reach. I thank each and every one of you for getting me to this point and I hope you will also help me achieve this for Just the Girl. It's a story with as many twists and turns, but more tied to canon! Now we have Zuko's engagement feast, where many secrets come out. Warning for cursing and a sexual situation. We are a few chapters away from the end, but there is going to be a BIG finish, plus a few short oneshots. Special thanks to Loveroftheflame, Lord Baldy and HUGE congratulations to Irish Goddess for being my 500th reviewer! All right, there might be a bit of a delay in the next chapter, since my parents are remarrying, I started college and volenteering, and the holidays are coming up. The next chapter is nearly done though, so with a little luck, I can update before the High Holies. I hope you all give me some encouragement, since I really need it. Cheers! Find the Yul Brenner quotes and win cookies! (None of this is really mine, besides the bad parts)

**Dirty Little Secrets**

When we live such fragile lives,  
It's the best way we survive

---All American Rejects

Zuko leaned back on his throne and watched the festivities, his family by his side. It had been two weeks since he had asked Hyun to become his wife. He had decided to combine the signing of the Peace Treaty between his nation and the Earth kingdom with the royal betrothal ceremony.

Zuko was trying to hide his yawns. It was like an enormous version of Music Night, everyone enjoying it but the two children of Sakura. Hotaru too sat sullenly off to the side, looking quite stormy. Everyone gave her a wide berth and Zuko had wisely decided not to ask what the matter was. Females were a lot like rhinos, they charged when angry.

The entire Fire Nation court dazzled the audience chamber, bedecked in their finest robes, anexotic arraydazzle of scarlet and gold milling about the food provided. The room was decorated with flowers and elegant tapestries, softening the harsh metal lines of the walls. Zuko had been unwilling to pay for such extravagance, but Uncle had insisted that the cost was worth the excellent rapport it would build with the nobility.

Zuko watched Uncle help himself to the delicacies while flirting with some of the ladies. A smile danced over his lips as he took comfort in the sight of his teacher, mentor, and father. He still wished he could yell it out loud. "The man who marked me is not my father; the hero over there is the one who sired me." It would have to remain his secret forever.

A sound of the trumpet indicated the arrival of the Yhi family. General Mongkut, his wife Ellil and his five sons as well as his lovely daughter all marched into the room, with servants holding their crests before them. Hyun looked radiant in one of the new gowns she had received, also bedecked in the new jewelry that she had been awarded.

On Hotaru's advice, Zuko had sent his new bride gifts each morning. Twenty-five new gowns, a hundred expensive jeweled ornaments, a mongoose lizard, a new komodo rhino, expensive wraps of fur and silk, a library of books and a vast grant of land in her name had only been a few of the prizes presented to the future queen. Hyun had radiantly glowed with happiness and thanked him humbly for everything he bestowed on her. Now, with her family, she looked even more beautiful. Zuko was almost envious of how happy they seemed, enjoying serenity that Zuko had taken years to create. He noticed the empty spot between two of the brothers and realized how much the war had scarred them too. As all seven members genuflected, Zuko rose to acknowledge them. "Honorable General Mongkut, you are welcome to me," he said formally.

"Your majesty, my family and I are your most humble and obedient slaves," Mongkut said in a deep baritone, his eyes facing the floor.

"Your family finds favor in my eyes. I therefore wish to join it in union. If it pleases you, I will take your daughter as a bride. I shall care for her and give her a life of joy and honor. We shall become one family," Zuko said formally.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure. Take her with our blessing," the general said softly.

"Each of us will defend and serve you with our every breath. Your enemies are our enemies," said the eldest of the brothers.

"So let it be written, so let it be done." Zuko said, ending the ceremony before he got more professions of loyalty. He really hated all this formal procedure. He therefore motioned for them to rise and take seats of honor along the side of the throne. Hyun herself was motioned to sit under the royal canopy with her betrothed.

A plate was provided to them by a smiling servant. Zuko and Hyun each took an end and dropped it to the floor, shattering it, signifying the beginning of the new family. "A thousand years of good fortune," came the shout from all assembled.

"Your majesty…are you happy?" Hyun whispered as she knelt again and took her seat.

Zuko nodded. He had to admit, he was very happy with his choice for a bride. "Are you?" he whispered, wondering if he should ask or not. Women were so confusing.

Hyun nodded. "With all my heart." Her eyes sparkled as she gave him another radiant smile.

"I am glad. Aiiro…I mean, Ary looks really wonderful. He looks healthy and happy. I…appreciate all you did for him," Zuko mumbled as he took a piece of roast duck from a servant's tray and shoved it into his mouth.

"His progress is wonderful. He and Orli have a special surprise for you during the entertainment. I think you'll like it," Hyun said as she delicately nibbled on a dumpling.

Zuko's attention was disturbed by the Earth party entering the room, dressed in their most formal clothing. Zuko noticed Hotaru's eyes flash angrily and look away when the two princes entered, but didn't comment on it. Hotaru had no reason to like the princes. In fact, Zuko was more concerned with the way the younger Prince was looking at his sister.

"Great Fire Lord, we will sail with the tide in the morning. We thank you for your hospitality," the elder prince began, bowing deeply.

"Have you agreed to sign the peace treaty?" Zuko asked, eager for them to leave. He definitely did not trust them very much.

"Yes. My compatriots and I have decided that the war must end. We agree to all your terms, despite how harsh they are," the elder prince continued.

"Excellent. Then everything is settled," Zuko said, bowing his head slightly as he resisted the urge to smile. _Take that, Ozai. I've just ended your precious little war! _

Prince Kalyan smirked greasily. "In the morning, before we set sail, we shall sign a new order into existence. A pity the match between your charming sister and myself fell through. A lady of such beauty is a rare find." If he were anymore slimy and loathsome, Zuko would have been tempted to sic mongoose lizards on him.

"I am glad to hear it," Zuko finally said, giving him his harshest glare. "Enjoy the party. You are dismissed with all full honors… etcetera etcetera," The less he saw of those brutes, the better.

The elder prince still smiled. "Before we go, we wish to extend our congratulations to the happy couple. My brother Devdan is famed for his ability in song. Might he honor the royal couple with a ballad?" he enquired as he bowed again.

Zuko was nauseated by the idea of being serenaded by some poofy foppish prince but it was tradition to allow the betrothed coupled to be entertained. He would have been have been far more entertained by the sight of all those mangy Earth-creatures being chased by wild hog-monkeys. "So be it."

Prince Devdan bowed before the throne. "A wedding song from the Earth kingdom," he said, bowing deeply as he motioned for the band to take up a quicker tempo on the drums.

"_Come to me, my beloved one _

_Like the dawning of the sun _

_Your lover shall receive you _

_Oh raise your head, come forth, my jewel_," he began in a surprisingly elegant tenor voice. Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko could see many of the young court ladies begin to swoon. Women were such pathetic creatures. Happily, Hyun was keeping her eyes on her future husband and not some Earth clod.

"_You are my heart's wish, do not be cruel _

_Oh blessing of the gods, I swear I'll be true _

_Do not make me beg, don't make me plead_

_For you I'd gladly burn and I'd blee_d," the Prince continued, forcing Zuko to ponder what kind of sap writes such twaddle for women. If Hyun had presented this to him, he would have been disgusted. However, the thought of making him burn, bleed, and beg for mercy was…amusing him.

Hyun must have noticed the expression on his face because she smiled. "My lord, taste is something hard to acquire. I can only hope someday the royal guest will find some," she whispered.

Zuko's lips twitched in a slight smile. What a perfect helpmate, he was glad someone agreed this was sentimental tripe. "Indeed."

"_I apologize for all my wrong _

_Don't refuse, let me open your door _

_How can I resist the one I adore? _

_Don't refuse this humble song!"_ Prince Devdan finished, to the applause of the entire room. Zuko noticed Hotaru had walked off her chair of estate and had gone to speak to Uncle, looking very upset. He would invite his sister to breakfast tomorrow and see what the problem was.

"How…memorable," Hyun said, bestowing a dignified smile. "Your music is certainly unique and we thank you for honoring us with it."

"My pleasure, majesty. May you both receive the future you deserve," Devdan said, bowing again before backing into the crowd, a curious expression on his face.

Zuko was then treated to a martial arts demonstration by a team of Fire benders, a musical concert by the Rough Rhinos and thirty-seven long and boring speeches by various court officials detailing their congratulations. If it wasn't for the delicious food that Zuko occupied himself with, he would have thrown a tantrum and stalked out in disgust.

He was therefore overjoyed to hear that Aiiro wished to perform next. A space was cleared in the center as the flares were lessened. A small boy in full Fire Nation walked out, helmet down. "I am Fire Lord Zuko, the greatest Fire Lord the nation has ever known. I shall defend our nation from evil savages who threaten our way of life," the boy said, bowing deeply to the applause of the audience. As soon as the boy spoke, Zuko knew it was the Zhao-spawn. Where was Aiiro?

A small figure crept up behind him. Aiiro had truly outdone himself dressing as a water tribe savage. His hair had been spiked up and bloody war paint had been streaked on his face, giving him a demonic appearance. He wore dirty furs over badly dyed sackcloth clothing. "Not so fast. For I am the evil Water Tribe, and I shall destroy your country," the small boy chortled in an evil tone, reaching into the audience and taking Hotaru's hand. "I have your beautiful princess as my prisoner!" The audience booed accordingly.

Hotaru looked bemused at the tiny creature holding her hand. She rolled his eyes, but a small smile cracked at her lips. "Oh help. Brother, please save me from the Water tribe," she said in an exaggeratedly scared tone to the laughter of the court. Well, she seemed in a better mood.

Orli fell to his knees. "Oh great spirit of Fire, grant me the power to save my people and my beautiful sister! I seek not my own glory, but the glory of Agni's chosen nation!" he proclaimed reverently. Zuko suppressed a snort. The rotten apple didn't fall far from the long-winded tree.

Aiiro laughed evilly. "Pray all you want, Great Fire Lord. It will not be enough to save her."

Orli rose to his feet as two staffs were tossed to the two boys. "Then we shall fight for her," he said. The two boys began a spirited demonstration of their fighting skills, going from staffs to swords in an elegantly choreographed display of martial arts prowess.

Zuko enjoyed watching his ward show off his new skills. He was immensely proud of him; they had been through a lot together. He nudged Hyun, feeling himself very happy for the moment. "Isn't he wonderful?" Everything was so perfect.

The battle continued spiritedly, with neither side showing a clear victory. Finally, Orli used a small ball of fire to knock the swords out of Aiiro's hands. "Surrender!"

Aiiro fall to his knees. "Oh great one, I am humbled by your greatness. Your superior culture has won over mine. I beg you to let me be your humble servant so I may learn from you," he pleaded, bowing deeply.

Orli nodded regally. "In my kingdom, mercy and justice flow like rays from the sun. I accept your servitude and shall teach you well. Darling sister, I have saved you," he said to the wild cheers of the audience. He bowed and kissed her hand.

Hotaru grinned mischievously. "My hero," she said sardonically as she bowed slightly to him. "How lucky I am to be saved from the midget marauder."

The two boys bowed in acknowledgement of the cheers. Zuko beckoned them to approach the throne, smiling in spite of himself. "Nice. Very nice," he said softly as the boys knelt before him.

Hyun bent down and kissed each boy on the forehead. "Thank you so much, my darlings. I am so impressed with how hard you work. This gift made me very happy," she said, blushing with pleasure. "My Lord, if you will?"

Zuko nodded. "Aiiro, we have a special surprise for you," he said softly, patting his head. "Let the court bare witness from this minute till the sun forgets to rise that this boy who kneels before us is now Prince Ary, adopted vassal and beloved offspring of the Fire Lord. In all manners but blood right, he is our son. For courage in defending his country and for his hand in the battle of the North, we give him the title, Beloved Friend of the Fire Nation," he proclaimed as he pulled the boy to his feet.

"And for his new vassal, the court acknowledges his loyalty to his sovereign's ward and publicly praise him. Take this sword and our thanks," Hyun said magnanimously.

Zuko handed the boy the jewel-encrusted blade. "Wear it with honor, Orli. May you always please your lord so," he said softly. He had praised Zhao-spawn for pure merit but the look of anger on Zhao's face had made the moment quite delicious.

"Thank you, your majesties," the child responded, bowing deeply. He finally was speechless, a wide-eyed grateful look on his face. Zuko took paternal pride at gloating at the failed father, who stewed angrily as Orli bowed to him. Agni did not punish with a stick.

Zuko had never dreamed he would be Fire Lord, happily engaged with a happy Uncle and Hotaru standing by. Mother would be returning for the wedding in a few weeks, once the treaty was signed. Zuko had to say, life was wonderful now. "And it's past your bedtime, so off with you and your friend," he whispered in his ear.

Aiiro pouted. "I want to stay with you, Master," he whispered back, looking very disappointed. "This party looks fun."

A firm look from Zuko had the two boys bowing their exit. Zuko knew the parties tended to get rowdy and he needed to hide his precious ward from obscene displays of flesh. "Here comes the belly-dancers!" called one drunken general. Displays like that.

-------

From the shadows, Princess Yue, one of the concubines to the Fire Lord watched the little Southern tribe boy pretend to be a terrible savage with horror. Her heart broke at the sight of a member of her people disgracing the name of the kingdom she loved so well.She had heard from her maid Katara that this boy had turned traitor and had nearly been executed. She and Katara had both agreed the punishment had been too harsh and that they were glad Zuko had saved the small boy's life.

Of course, the cruel skit disturbed her. She was the princess of the North and hence she would not tolerate insult from one of her subjects. Obviously, the boy craved some discipline.

She came into an ornate room, crammed with expensive toys and elegant furniture. For a prisoner, he had the most lavish quarters Yue had ever seen. The two boys were sitting in their red sleeping clothing, playing a game of Go with expensive ebony and ivory pieces on a stylishly carved marble board. "Hello Aiiro. I'm your stepmother, Yue. I was hoping the two of us could talk," she said sweetly to get his attention.

Aiiro turned a pair of frightened blue eyes on her before facing the floor and shaking his head. "Please leave me alone. I'm tired," he whispered.

Yue sighed. She knew this would not be easy, but she had to break the ice with the boy. "I'm sure you are, dear. But don't worry, this won't take long," she said in a firmer voice.

"The Fire Lord's ward just dismissed you. Are you deaf as well as ugly, you gray haired hag?" said the other boy, with blazing copper eyes as he defiantly pushed another piece into position.

"You are behaving quite rudely, young man. I am the Fire Lord's consort and I would like to speak to Aiiro privately. Now you could have left the room on your own but now I shall have you dragged out like the naughty boy you are," Yue said in a sweet tone as she motioned for the guards to remove the offending child.

Aiiro glared at her as he was left alone. Katara had assured Yue that Aiiro was a sweet child, but he seemed coldly defiant to her. "Why did you send Orli away? He's my friend," he demanded, his eyes coldly furious.

"You may have your friend back after we talk. Now that you are my step-son, I thought we should be friends," Yue said, sitting down next to him. "Come on, Water-cousin."

"I am no longer a member of your tribe. You threw me out. Master and Mama Hyun gave me a home and take care of me. I'm Fire Nation now," Aiiro said, his tone broken with newly scarred pain. "You threw me away like I was seal droppings. Do you want to call me more names?"

"What happened to you was wrong. I apologize on behalf of my people for the wrongs committed against you. You have suffered a lot in your life and you need love and understanding, not anger. I wish I could have stopped them and helped you more," Yue said, giving him a sad smile.

Aiiro's eyes widened for a moment. "Really?" he whispered, leaning closer towards her. He looked so innocent and young at that moment that Yue could see how he had won so much favor. "You aren't here to yell at me? You don't hate me?"

"Of course I don't hate you. I could never hate someone as cute as you. You are not a traitor to the Water tribe at all," Yue assured him as she moved closer to him. He was like a frightened seal cub, eager to bite but even more eager to accept comfort. "You know what I see when I look at you?" she continued, smoothing back Aiiro's hair gently. All he needed was a woman's kindness.

"What do you see?" Aiiro asked, giving her a shy smile, as he inched closer to her.

"Well, I don't see a Fire Nation boy. I see a blue-eyed Waterbender who is being held captive by Firebenders and does not know what to do. I know you are afraid of him, Aiiro but you don't owe Fire Lord Zuko any loyalty," she whispered so the guards could not hear.

"I'm not being held captive. I love Master. Master is kind to me," Aiiro answered in a horrified tone. "Of course I owe him loyalty."

"He may be kind to you, but he also captured you. You aren't a slave, Aiiro. You should call no one master," Yue continued, keeping her tone smooth and logical.

Aiiro shrank back, his eyes returned to their icy stare. "Master protects me. It's more than anyone else did for me. When an evil man tried to beat me, he took the beating for me. When I was scared, he stayed right next to me," he said sullenly.

"Calm down, little one. I know the Fire Lord is kind to you, but your first allegiance is to your tribe. It's a very dangerous time for our people and you have to do your share to help out. Now, don't worry about anything right. I'll help you make amends, I promise. I'll ask the Fire Lord if he'll let you live with me. I'll help you get back to your tribe," Yue said happily. She could not wait until she had brought Water tribe pride back into Aiiro's eyes.

"You are a liar! You want to take me away from Master. He's the only one I have in the world who hasn't left me! My parents died, my people don't want me, Master is all I have!" he shouted, his fists clenched in rage.

"You have your tribe. They will forgive you, if you show you are sorry," Yue said, trying to calm him down.

"I have no tribe. I am Prince Ary of the Fire Nation. Master told everyone he thinks of me as a son. You want to hurt me, like everyone else does! You want to take me away from him!" Aiiro shrieked frightfully. "You are just like the pirates!"

"Prince Ary, are you all right?" a guard said, looking very worried. "Shall I escort her out?"

"Aiiro, please. You misunderstand what I am saying. Please listen to me," Yue begged. She had bitten off more than she could chew and lost the ground she had won!

"You hate me too! You are just like Sokka and everyone else. Well, Princess Hotaru says that you are a Water Tribe whore who should keep her legs and mouth tightly shut," Aiiro said defiantly, obviously having no idea how obscene his words were.

"What did you just say?" Yue demanded, horrified at how much filth the child had learned in this environment.

"Lady Yue, this might be a good time for you to leave. The Prince requires rest and you are scaring him," the guard continued.

Yue's eyes narrowed. "First he will apologize immediately," she commanded, a blush rising to her cheeks. Her heart broke at the sight of the angry child, but she knew this would not be easy. She had to remain firm. "That was intolerably disrespectful."

"Just leave me alone," Aiiro whimpered, getting up to leave her presence. "This is my home now!"

Yue gritted her teeth. "I'm quite sure you are the sweet little boy Katara assured me you are, but obviously you require a lesson in manners. You are not leaving this room without my permission," she said, putting her hand out to pat his shoulder. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Aiiro had sunk his teeth into her hand. "Help, she's trying to kidnap me!" he shouted. "Jahan, help!"

"Lady Yue, I really think you should leave. The Prince's health is delicate and the Fire Lord has forbidden him to get overexcited. You are upsetting him!" the guard said softly, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"He's just having a temper tantrum and you are only encouraging him. I am sorry, but I think this is necessary," she said, grabbing the spoiled child by the shirt and pulling him across her lap. Aiiro squirmed, but was easily wrestled down. "You will receive five swats. Struggle and I'll double it."

"Ma'am, I advise you to put the prince down. The Fire Lord will not be pleased to see him upset," another guards said nervously, looking very upset.

Yue shrugged. "He is crying out for some discipline. I am merely supplying it," she said, giving the boy's seat a firm swat with her hand. "I'll stop if he apologizes." Aiiro whimpered but gritted his teeth and said nothing.

Yue sighed and gave him another swat. She made sure not to strike too hard but Aiiro needed to be reminded of his place. "Are you ready to speak respectfully?" she asked, administering the third swat.

"I hate you!" Aiiro snapped, his eyes filling with tears. "You aren't my mama and you never will be!"

Yue sighed as she gave him another swat. "No, but I am your new stepmother and your tribal sister. I want to be your friend. I don't want to have to punish you but you behaved very badly. Now, take the last one like a big boy and then we'll try to talk again. You need to learn to listen."

"Get off him!" a horrified voice interrupted. Yue looked up and saw the Fire Lord's new wife glaring furiously at her. Aiiro's beastly little friend was at her side, looking very smug.

Yue was pulled to her feet and Aiiro pulled off her lap. Yue blanched as her hands forced behind her back. She trembled, wondering if this would go badly. In the North Pole, multiple wives were sisters and friends, but she had a feeling things were different in the Fire Nation.

"How dare you strike my poor Ary?" Lady Hyun hissed, scooping up Aiiro into her arms. "Are you all right, my darling one?" she asked tenderly.

Yue glared at her. "He bit me and called me a whore. He needs to answer for it," she retorted angrily.

Hyun's eyes widened. "Is that true, Ary?" she asked softly. Aiiro looked away and buried his head into her shoulder. "I should hope it isn't true, because princes don't do such uncouth things. It is beneath their dignity. Now, I never want to hear you behave in such a manner to anyone," she continued in a sharper tone.

"I'm sorry! But she was trying to kidnap me! She told me that I didn't have to obey Master and that she would take me away. I just got scared," Aiiro whimpered.

"I did not try to kidnap him, Lady Hyun. I would never hurt a child. I just wanted to teach him a lesson. Surely you would have done the same," Yue protested.

Hyun raised her chin. "You are one of the savages who tried to kill him. You know exactly what happened on that Island, you watched as he was nearly roasted alive. I don't excuse his behavior, but really, you should have known you have to keep your distance. He must have been terrified at the mere sight of you," she said angrily. "What kind of monster scares a helpless child?"

"How dare you? I am your sister wife," Yue said. If she lost any say in this household, she would be powerless to help her people.

"You are a concubine, and not my sister wife. I'm the Fire Lord's chief consort, I am the mistress of the household and it's my job to keep the peace. I will not have Ary hurt again. He's been traumatized enough by horrible people, he needs love and affection. If we are to be a household, I need you to understand that. Just apologize and keep away from him. I'll clean up this mess you made. Let's just forget this every happened."

"You are teaching him to loathe his own people. You are feeding him self-hatred and you are spoiling him behind belief. There is a great deal of good in Aiiro but you and the Fire Lord are smothering it out of him. He is not yours! He belongs with his people," Yue said, regretting how she had bungled this situation.

"The same people who tried to burn him alive? Who thrashed him like a dog? Were you there to comfort his nightmares when he screamed in pain, who changed his bandages from the bruises they gave him?" Hyun demanded. "I have to watch him cry in pain and I am trying to help him get better."

"I don't condone what happened to him. I just think he deserves to have a chance to make amends to his tribe," Yue explained, trying to keep calm.

"Ary wants to stay with us. Do you see any chains holding him here? He stays because we give him love, protection, and happiness. In my lord's eyes and in my own, he is our son in all but blood," Hyun snapped. "I don't beat him into submission like you tried to do."

"I wasn't trying to beat him into submission; I was trying to counteract the filthiness and the hatred you are forcing into him. Yes, my tribe made a mistake, but Aiiro is still one of us!" Yue retorted.

Hyun's pretty face sparkled with anger. "You filthy wench, shut your mouth. I don't care if we are from different nations, I care about Ary! He is my family now, regardless of blood. How much more do you want to hurt this poor child? You surely do not treat him like one of you! Why would you scare him like this? Do you want him to get sick again?" she said, tears coming to her eyes. "I've worked so hard to make sure he gets better and you ruined it! Did you know that in the last few months, he was marched through a bloodthirsty crowd, that he was kidnapped and that he was tortured numerous times? He deserves better!"

Yue bit her lip. "I just wanted…" she began, afraid of saying anything more and bungling things up more.

"Shut up, the damage is done. Are you happy now that you've hurt him again?" Hyun demanded. "Are you all right, Ary?"

Aiiro snuggled deeper in Hyun's embrace. "Just make her leave me alone. I don't ever want to see her again," he said softly.

"I'll be discussing this with the Fire Lord, Lady Yue, mark my words. If you ever hurt Ary again, I definitely pity you," Hyun hissed. "Get her out of my sight and lock her up, I'll deal with her later. Come on, Ary, Orli. I'll tuck you into bed and read you a story."

As Yue was dragged out of her room, she had tears in her eyes from the failure to bond with the helpless child force-fed hate. She had tried so hard and all for nothing! She did not notice the dark shapes in the shadows, waiting like wraiths for the moment to strike.

------

"I hate him, Kari. I think he's boorish and arrogant and far too pretty," Hotaru fumed as her maid helped her out of her elaborate costume.

"Yes, your highness," the maid said as she untied Hotaru's hair ribbons and allowed her hair to stream down her back.

"And that stupid song. Do you think he could ever win me back with something so trite and cliché?" Hotaru sneered; as she sat down to have her hair combed.

"What was he thinking, my lady, declaring his love for you in front of the entire court?" Kari smiled, as she brushed her hair gently.

"Kari, you aren't helping very much. He's a stupid boy who is going back to Ba Xing Xe in a few hours and I will never see him again. Why am I even thinking about him?" Hotaru ranted angrily.

"For the last half hour, your highness. That's all you've been talking about," Kari said as she helped Hotaru into a nightgown.

"Well, that must have been why my ears have been burning," said a familiar jaunty tone. Hotaru whipped around and saw Devdan smirking at the window, clearly admiring the view. "Oh don't stop, I'm rather enjoying the show."

"One scream from me and I could have your head nailed to a pike, you rhino-fucking bastard," Hotaru hissed angrily. "How dare you spy on me?"

"Give me a few moments and I'll make you scream for more, Princess. Come on, after all the trouble I went through to say goodbye, you could at least spare me a kiss," Devdan purred, as he walked over to her.

"After that stupid song and dance routine, the only thing I can spare is a few good laughs," Hotaru retorted, backing away.

"Really, Princess. You aren't any fun. Here I am, expecting a nice welcome and all I get is your bitching," Devdan said coldly, his green eyes as icy as winter.

"You'll get a lot more if you come one step closer. Get out of my room, get out of my life before I have you filleted," Hotaru spat. Devdan never called her Princess anymore. His eyes held no gentle spark of mischief that practically glowed with love for her.

"Fine. However, I'm taking the maid with me. Consider her a goodbye present. I like Fire Nation girls, I'll definitely make this night special," Devdan sneered, putting out his hand.

Kari blushed and stared at the ground. 'Sir…I am honored," she whispered, her voice shimmering with laughter. "I just don't think it will be appropriate."

"Missy, if you think this is inappropriate; just you wait till I get you alone. I'll teach you the meaning of it, piece by piece," Devdan said, his eyes narrowing.

Hotaru glared at her maid. "Kari, I'll spare you his vulgarity. You are dismissed for the night," she said between gritted teeth. Devdan may have been acting like a drunken lout but she would be damned if she let him walk off with another girl.

"Princess, I though you didn't care anymore. I thought our little flirtation was water under the bridge. Why are your pretty gold eyes turning green with jealousy?" Devdan enquired, a cold gleam of triumph in his eyes. Something was different about him, but she had no idea what. "It's fine. A hundred girls would die for a chance to warm my bed. I can take my pleasures elsewhere," he purred.

Hotaru grabbed a perfume bottle and threw it at his head. "You low class piece of dirt, I ought to slit you open and strangle you with your intestines," she shrieked. "I am going to kill you slowly, you jackal!"

"What are you so angry about, Sugar? You wanted me to leave; I am only granting your wish. Surely you won't deny a man his needs," Devdan asked, ducking another barrage of perfume bottles. Hotaru wished her mother were here. She would hug her, kiss her, and feed this nasty boy to the sea serpents, as a good mother should! He reached over and pressed her against him, ignoring how she was clawing and scratching at him. "And I need you."

Hotaru tried to rip off his skin, but Devdan had used his greater weight to pin her to the bed. "Don't fight it, my little kitten. I've got you and I am not letting you go," he whispered, close to her ear. "We belong together. We deserve each other. I'm yours and you are mine."

Hotaru growled. "I'm no kitten. I'm a tiger. I'm a predator and I won't lie down and take this," she said.

Devdan smirked. "I should hope you fight back. Keeps it interesting," he said, as he began to undo her nightgown. He smirked as Hotaru glared at him. "Oh, don't think I'd be so crude as to force you. Just say the word and I'll leave. I can find my pleasures elsewhere, Princess. Remember, you are asking for this," he reminded.

Hotaru had seized the moment. With the momentum of him leaning over, she flipped him over and pinned him down. "No, Dev. First, we need to talk. What the hell has gotten into you," she demanded fiercely.

As if lightning a candle, the spark returned. "Because the world is coming to an end and the only thing that makes sense is being with you. Because I can't change who I am, because we have to be together. Because no matter how much I try, I can't defy my destiny. Because….I don't know why, Hotaru. I just need you here beside me," he confessed, looking younger and scared. "I'm sorry, Hotaru. I'm so sorry."

Hotaru melted into his arms, feeling mollified. She did not understand either, but that was all right. She did not need to understand anymore. She was never going to see him again in the morning. She would figure out it later in her loneliness. "I'm right here."

------------

Devdan watched the dawn rise over the mountains in the distance. The sun's rays illuminated Hotaru's perfect naked body. From the rise of her bosom to her long legs, from her flawless skin to her lustrous hair, she was a vision. He traced his hands along her body, feeling the warmth of her flesh against her fingertips. He studied every freckle on her body, trying to preserve it in his mind. She was the perfect mixture between delicate maiden and formidable woman. A generous bosom with a rock hard stomach, curvy hips, and a treasure trove between those creamy white legs.

He sighed and held Hotaru's frame in his arms. He loved the way she smelled, the way she fit perfectly in his arms. He loved the way her hair felt like silk between his fingers. He loved her smile and he loved her eyes.

He had never expected to fall in love. He had never expected to want to die because the one person who he treasured above all was going to be ripped out of his life. He had seduced hundreds of girls over the years and none of them had given him an ounce of the pleasure Hotaru gave him with one mere look of her smoldering eyes.

She was asleep now, exhausted by last night's activities. Devdan did not mind, he envied her ability to sleep soundly. He would allow her to rest, free from the pain the future held.

"Hotaru…I love you…" he whispered. " I love you, I love you, I love you," he confessed. He wanted to scream it from the rooftops, he wanted to defy two royal families and tell them their hundred-year war could go to the abyss, and he did not care. He had tried to get rid of her. The poison was addictively sweet, and he was no match for the larger forces at hand.

"How touching," said a cold voice. Devdan's heart sank as Hotaru's eyes opened, wide with horror at the face before them. Fear shook in the prince's eyes as he looked up at the intruder.

The end was here.

AN/Who is it? Tell me in your reviews your guess!


	27. Forsaken

All right, sorry for the delay but I have fallen into a lot of schoolwork, volunteering, life and a brand new fanfic, called "Just the Girl" that I hope you will take up. Wow, over 500 reviews, I am not worthy! I never thought I'd get to this point and now, here I am. I look back over my work and I realize that there was so much I could have improved and in the future will fix. Thank you all so much for standing by me. Special huge thanks to Loveroftheflame, Spleef and everyone else. An especially big shout out to my friend Yesneia, missed ya, chica! Now, off you go to read. Warnings for sex, violence, and profanity.

Forsaken

I'm over it  
You see I'm falling in a vast abyss  
Clouded by memories of the past   
At last I see-Korn

"Good morning, sunshine," the elder prince of the Earth Nation said softly, a predatory smile on his face. "You had a nice evening, no?"

Hotaru growled and tried to pull the covers off her body to wipe the smirk off that pervert's face before realizing she had nothing on. Wrapping a sheet around her with one deft motion, she was ready for battle. "I'll make this your last morning!" she hissed furiously.

"Not so fast," Kalyan smirked, his body moving into the rooted stances of his bending art. Hotaru's heart sank as ropes of sand seized her wrists and ankles. "You aren't going anywhere."

Hotaru's eyes moved to her lover, knowing in her heart that he would save her, alert her brother and stop this plot. Yet, Devdan was sitting on the side of the bed, having tied a robe around himself. He was staring at the floor with the air of a prisoner about to go to his execution. "Dev," she whispered, feeling herself begin to shake. Everything was starting to make terrible sense.

"Do you think my brother loved you? He was my tool, to get you to trust him. You fell for it, you stupid little slut," Kalyan laughed. "Nice job, little brother. You proved your worth after all."

"Hotaru, feel free to hate me. I hate me too," Devdan mumbled softly, still staring at the ground. "I had no choice."

"Of course you had a choice, you bastard!" Hotaru closed her eyes, filling with a murderous rage. She had loved him. She had given him her heart. She had believed him, even when he had angered her. She had fallen madly in love and fell into inane madness. "My brother will hang you by your own entrails," she spat. Zuko would rescue her. He had an army at his disposal. She would be gone a few hours and her relentless little brother would track her down. They were in her palace, a clear advantage. She would be saved and avenged within a short amount of time. How stupid could they be to attack the Fire Lord in his own home?

"You foolish little bitch. You think you are the only one captured? Every member of the royal family is now my prisoner. We had warriors being smuggled in ever since we came here. Extra slaves, maids, all of them trained warriors to bring you down. Of course, I could not have done it without lovely assistants. Kari, please come out and take a bow. "

Hotaru blanched even more as her former lady's maid came out. "What are you talking about?" she demanded. How could she have trusted that miserable wretch? She had seemed so kind and loyal! What a fool she had been?

"Who do you think spread sand in all the rooms of the palace, giving my underlings an effective medium to bend? Who arranged for poison powder in the food last night? What would I have done without her?" Kalyan said softly, kissing the maid's hand. His large brown eyes smoldered with savage delight.

"Finally, you get what you deserve," Kari spat, her pretty face contorted hatefully as she accepted the kiss. "I have waited years to see this moment. When you returned to the palace, I made sure that I was appointed your lady's maid. I listened to your evil thoughts, biding my time for when the time was right. Then my prayers were answered when Prince Kalyan came to free the Fire Nation from your family. I was his spy, making sure Devdan and you stuck to his plans."

"What are you talking about? I've never been anything but kind to you," Hotaru demanded through gritted teeth. She had purchased new clothing for the maid and had allowed her a few pieces of jewelry as a reward. She had never overworked her. What madness had come over the maid?

"You wouldn't know kindness if it bit you, you horrible murderous bitch. I know all about you. You are a pirate, a blood-sucking leech on the face of the world. By your hands, hundreds of people suffered. But what can I expect from the family of Sozin, a ruthless dictator who plunged his nation into a gory war and bleed the lives of our young men away on a worthless conquest?" Kari snapped, her eyes glaring poisonously at the princess.

"I had nothing to do with the war!" Hotaru protested. She had been banished at age eight; she had not been any part of Sozin's struggle.

"You are still one of them. Each generation, Sozin, Azulon, Ozai and now Zuko has done nothing but cause more misery. You all are a cancer on our fair land and you must pay for your crimes. Fire Nation needs to be rid of this royal family of dictators, autocrats, warmongers, fascists and tyrants and have you replaced with better, worthier leaders and rulers."

Hotaru seethed at the betrayal, but refused to give the traitor the satisfaction of hearing an answer. Kari was only too eager to continue. "My cousin Daisuke was stationed on Prince Zuko's ship. I know all about how he raped the water tribe girl, how you had a boy savagely beaten just for your own amusement. How dare you think you deserved to be loved? You deserve to get your heart broken. You deserve all the pain in the world."

"They are savages, my dearest Lady Kari. They hurt people. They hurt your family too, didn't they?" Kalyan urged, putting his arm around her gently.

"The prince is right. You sent my brothers off to war and it's your fault they are dead. Now, I'll see that the Earth Kingdom justly and severely punishes you and your followers and supporters. It will be wonderful to watch you suffer imprisonment and abuse, slavery, attempted rape, molestation, whipped 'till you are nearly dead and see how you like it," she said, her eyes glinting maniacally.

Hotaru knew all was lost, but at that, Kari had gone too far. "I'll kill you. I swear I will rip your black heart from your body and shove it…" Hotaru said before a gag muffled her. She was helpless to even spit at her captors.

"Now, now, that's not very ladylike talk from my property. Especially considering how I saved you. Everyone else has been poisoned but I made sure all your food was clean. I figured a girl who could turn my brother's head must be something special. I shall keep you as my concubine. You will come to me whenever I call you, and I will enjoy that very much. Whether you enjoy it or not is entirely your own affair... But I think you will," Kalyan said, standing over Hotaru's bound body.

Hotaru jerked violently. Poisoned? Her baby brother and her uncle needed her and she had been too busy screwing a traitor to notice that. Devdan was still sitting in the corner of his room, his head in his hands. "Haven't you done enough? We have the princess, we have everyone else. Stop torturing her," he pleaded. "You said you would order the release of my mother and siblings if I helped you."

"Shut it, Devvie. I said I'd reward you and I am a prince of my word. Once in a while, I'll let you have her. Poor fool, you still love her, don't you? The consummate professional, the man who seduced scores of helpless maidens, left them pregnant and alone and helpless," Kalyan sneered.

Devdan's shoulders slumped. "Why do we have to get into this?" he said softly, as he tugged the blanket to cover Hotaru more.

"I thought you were proud of your reputation. No stone wall could keep you out, you could seduce any maiden and leave her begging for more. I remember one drunken night, you deflowered five girls and said you still felt puckish. You said that no girl would ever be worth a second thought. And here you are, in love with a foreign slut," Kalyan sneered as he gently stroked Hotaru's hair. "My brother has good taste. You are so beautiful, even if you are dirty. My family likes acquiring beautiful things that help us rule better. We are going to take your kingdom from you. You will be mine, like my dog, or my horse, or my falcon, I shall treasure you more--and trust you less." Tears filled Hotaru's eyes. She only wished she had a knife to defend herself or end her life with dignity. "My guards will keep you safe till then while I check on your relatives."

------

Aiiro had always been an early riser. In the tribe, he had to rise early to complete his chores and to make the most of the day. When he had been captured, he had not been able to sleep without fearing worst disaster in the coming morning. Now that he was a prince, Aiiro liked to rise early because he liked to look around his room and remember that this world was not a dream. This place truly was his home.

Looking around the room, past the mahogany chests and the toy boxes Aiiro checked to make sure there were still two other futons. He had lost too many people to take anything for granted. One had the curled up form of Orli, Aiiro's best friend. Even if his father was a monster, Orli was a wonderful and fun person who Aiiro loved to be around. They always had a lot of trouble making together. Aiiro had saved him from his evil father and now the two would be seal brothers forever, playing games and getting presents.

Asleep on the other futon was the future Queen of the Fire Nation and Aiiro's foster mother. Princess Hotaru's maid had advised Mama Hyun that she should spend the night with the boys instead of traveling home. "I heard that his majesty has a special surprise waiting for you when you wake, so you should stay with the boys till then," Lady Kari amiably reminded them, bringing them sweets.

Aiiro liked when Mama Hyun slept over. She told excellent stories and she would cuddle with him until he fell asleep. He especially liked when she would sing to him and Orli. He would snuggle into the covers and rejoice in how happy he was. He had the best foster parents in the world, who loved and cared about him more than anything.  
He had almost trusted that mean witch Yue. She had said so many kind things to him. Her blue eyes brought back so many good memories that Aiiro had begun to like her. Then she had shown she was a very bad person who did not like Master. She had the nerve to say that Aiiro should not obey Master. Besides the obvious punishment he would get, being locked up in his room like a pet bird; Master would be very upset with him. Aiiro knew that when Master was happy, everything was better. Yue was just trying to hurt him. Everyone tried to hurt him. He was only safe with Master.

It was dawn already. Master never slept enough and would be up by now. Aiiro launched out of bed, impatient to talk with his beloved guardian. They could have breakfast together and maybe even talk a walk in the garden. Aiiro didn't even bother to wake the servants to dress him. He merely slipped on a crimson silk dressing gown and ran outside, trying not to disturb his sleeping companions. "Good morning, Jahan," he chirped as he opened the door.

A hand grabbed his shirt. "Where do you think you are going, runt?" a gruff voice said, pulling Aiiro off the ground. Aiiro felt the terror resonate through his body as he opened his mouth to scream. This person was not Fire Nation, this person was a stranger! "HELP!" he finally managed to shout, before a hand covered his mouth. Before he could even alert anyone, he was dragged back inside in the hands of a smelly person dressed in dark clothing. He squirmed and kicked valiantly, feeling the now familiar icy hands of fear on his neck.

Mama Hyun had already gotten up, having heard his scream. "ARY" she called back, getting to her feet. Still clad only in her sleeping shift, she had curled her hands into position to strike out at the enemy. "Let go of my son or there won't be anything left of you for the Fire Lord to punish," she hissed. Orli was lying in bed, too frightened to move.

"Give up. No matter how fast you move, Lady, you will not be able to save him. Even if you kill me, you will still die without treatment," the intruder said in a deep gruff tone, squeezing Aiiro's body even harder.

"What are you talking about?" Mama Hyun said, stepping forward quickly, her arms ready to do some damage.

"You've all been poisoned. Check your skin. The pox is spreading already," the intruder sneered. Mama Hyun raised one hand slightly in the air. Green pustules had formed all over her arm. Aiiro looked down at one of his bare legs. The green eruptions were there too! "Your only hope for the antidote is to pray your Fire Lord surrenders quickly. So keep your hands above your head and this boy may live to receive the cure."

Aiiro did not understand what was happening but his heart sank even more as more black-clad figures sprung out of the stone walls. He wanted to scream but the hand was pressed too tightly over his mouth. He watched in horror as ropes of sand captured Mama Hyun, pulling her hands above her head. "All right. Take me. Just don't hurt him," she said, her voice firm and resolute even as her face paled in terror.

"Bind the brat in the bed and take him inside. Prince Kalyan wants us to work on him a bit. And take this one to Lord Zhao. He can deal with him himself," the gruff voice said, as the blood drained from Aiiro's face. He had feared Orli's father would seek revenge but now he knew it was all over. "Master," he prayed. Please let Master find him before Zhao did. For the fifth time in his life, ropes squeezed his happiness away.

-----

"So, you've poisoned me, kidnapped my entire family and plan to kill my nephew?" the general said, admiring another verdant pustule on his arm. He had been restrained with reinforced stone chains and was now calmly speaking to his captor with the air of a kindly old grandpa.

"Indeed. I hope you understand. It's nothing personal, just revenge for the wrongs you committed. You killed my father, you know in your little siege of Ba Xing Ce. Prince Kamadev," Kalyan said, trying to keep his voice level. He only wanted to take out his knife and slit the fat toad's throat, make him scream for mercy.

"Your father was a brave warrior. You have much reason to be proud. But this underhand scheme would not find favor in his eyes," the fat bastard said meditatively. "Though I must say it was very clever of you."

"Don't lie to me. My father was a worthless piece of crap who wouldn't know true value if it were standing before him, begging for his attention. Well, that's why he's dead and I am alive. I wanted to look you in the eyes before I destroy your world, just like you destroyed mine," Kalyan hissed, his voice unable to hide his hate.

"I am sorry for taking your father away from you, young man. But take it from an old soldier, you will not find satisfaction in the bloody road of vengeance. You will only find sadness and emptiness and loss. You will never find happiness unless you let go of your anger and hatred," the geezer explained.

"Don't you dare patronize me. I don't need your pity," Kalyan hissed, slapping the blaggard across the face. "Just shut up!" Kalyan had no anger. He was the future heir of Ba Xing Xe. He was a prince of two noble lines, unlike that bastard Devdan who was the son of a slave.

_"Dev-Dev, I'm the big dragon and I am going to get you," Kalyan called, as he chased his little brother around the enormous nursery, under the eyes of their various stone dolls. Nurse Ahavaysh in the next room, preparing lunch for them. "You better run!" _

"_Kaly funny!" Devdan chirped. He was so funny with his fat little legs and his big green eyes. _

_Kalyan was a very smart boy. He knew to bow when Grandpapa came into the room. He knew not to bother Father when he was working. He knew that Mama didn't like Dev-Dev much. She said he was an evil "bastard" who made Mama very sick. Kalyan sure liked Dev-Dev a lot. He had been so happy to be allowed to play with him today instead of going to classes. Grandpapa had said they should stay put. "Got you!" he said, hugging his little brother. _

"_Brada, Brada!" Devdan cheered, throwing his arms around Kalyan's waist. "Dev-Dev love Brada."_

"_We are half-brothers, you silly goose. Which half are you?" Kalyan said. He tickled Devan's middle. "Are you this half?" he asked as the little toddler giggled. "Or are you this half?" he said, tickling the boy's neck. _

_Suddenly, there was a noise outside the room. "Fetch a healer. He's wounded!" someone was yelling. "Prince Kamadev needs a healer now!" _

_Kalyan could feel the pit of his stomach drop. "That's Father!" he said, terror rising in his bones. _

"_Fada?" Devdan whimpered, looking just as terrified. "Where Fada?" he asked, his eyes brimming with tears. _

"_You stay here, Dev-Dev. I'll find out what happened," Kalyan said softly, hugging his brother. He knew he was supposed to stay here and he was risking the ruler but he had to know what was going on. _

"_Dev-Dev come. Stay with Brada," Devdan pleaded, his lower lip trembling. "Kaly no go." _

"_Shhh. It will be fine. I'll be right back. I just need you to pretend we are playing hide-and-go seek? You pretend to look for me. That way, I won't get whacked. You got it?" Kalyan asked softly, trying to be gentle with his little brother. _

"_Come soon," Devdan sniffled, giving Kalyan a big hug. He then let go and stared at his shoes. "Very sad." _

"_Here, take Ducky. He'll keep you company till I get back," Kalyan said, shoving the painted wood turtle duck into his hands. It was Devdan's favorite toy and could always cheer him up. _

_As Devdan cooed over his toy, Kalyan choose that moment to leave. He crept through the halls, tiptoeing to remain out of sight. Everyone seemed too nervous even to notice him. He tiptoed quietly to his father's room, trying to keep himself calm. Father had to be all right. _

_As he peeked in the door, he felt his stomach hurt. Father was lying on the bed, blood everywhere. A huge arrow was in his shoulder, sticking out like an awful spike. The healers were standing around him, trying to wipe the blood away. "Devdan. Where is my son, Devdan?" Father kept asking. Why wasn't he asking for Kalyan? _

"_Father, Dev is back there, but I am here. Just get better, and we'll play with him together," Kalyan pleaded, running from his hiding spot to his father's bedside. He didn't care if he got whacked for this, he needed to see his father. _

"_Devdan…my little boy. So beautiful, so intelligent. He will make a fine king someday," Father kept mumbling. "Where is he? I wish to bless him. I wish to hold him one last time."_

"_Father, what about me?" Kalyan pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks. Servants tried to pull him back, but Kalyan knelt by his father and grabbed his hand. "Father, why don't you see me?" he finally screamed, fear coursing through his veins. "I am your son! I'm Prince Kalyan, Madhavi's son!" _

"_Madhavi? She and her whelp will just usurp my throne. No, Devdan will take the throne in my place. He is a natural at earth-bending, he will rule uncorrupted. I give him my birthright," Father whispered, before his eyes closing. _

"_Father, NO!" Kalyan wept. "You can't mean that!" he sobbed. "Father, wake up. Please, wake up." He felt his insides torn apart, as a weight of sadness crushed his little body. What happened? He was so very confused. _

_Strong arms gathered him up. "Darling, what are you doing here?" a soft voice rumbled. _

"_Mama, Father is gone," Kalyan whimpered, burying his head into his mother's body. _

"_Of course he's gone. Your father went out to protect that little weed's mother. That disgusting little brat is the reason you don't have a father," Mama said, holding him against her soft chest. Her voice sounded very hollow. _

"_Dev-Dev is my brother," Kalyan protested. He was just a little squirt, he could not be such a bad person. _

"_Don't you contradict your mother. That little fool is not your brother. He is a thorn in your side. He has stolen your father and he will steal everything if we are not careful. Do you understand?" Mama said in a cold tone._

"_But Mama," Kalyan sniffled, still unable to believe he would never see his father again. _

"_Hush, my baby. Has Mama ever steered you wrong? You heard what Father said, he didn't even say goodbye to you. He only cared about Devdan. Is that fair?" Mama asked, rubbing his back. "Aren't you the elder prince, the heir to the throne? Aren't you such a good boy?" _

"_No. That isn't fair," Kalyan agreed, as he wiped tears from his eyes. His father should have called out his name. His father should have seen him. Kalyan was bigger and smarter than Devdan any day. _

"_Of course it isn't. I have to take care of some matters here, my love. You go back to your room and rest. I will be around here soon. Your father is in a better place, one where he can't sin anymore. We should rejoice," Mama said in a cold voice, pushing him off her lap. "We must be grateful." _

_Kalyan did not remember how he got back to his room. Everything seemed to be in a fog of goo. He just felt so very sad and angry and hurt. He wanted to cry more but he was too confused. He only realized where he was when he felt a small hand tugging at his tunic. "Back. Brada!" the little brat said, his pathetic green eyes lighting up with such joy. _

"_Get away from me, you disgusting little brat," Kalyan snapped, slapping the upstart's fat cheeks. "I hate you!" _

"_Brada!" Devdan sniffled, a red mark forming on his face. The tears dribbled out of his eyes. "Why angry?"_

"_I said I hate you. You aren't my brother, you are just some weed Just leave me alone or else. Nursemaid, get him out of my sight," Kalyan said, finding tears in his own eyes. He hated Devdan for stealing his father away. Now he would never have him back. If Father had not gone to visit Devdan's Mama, everything would be fine. _

"_Your highness, how could you hurt your brother?" Nurse Ahavaysh asked, looking horrified. _

"_Silence, or I'll have my mother deal with you," Kalyan sneered, knowing he was in the right. _

_As the obedient nurse picked up the sobbing child, Kalyan saw the wooden duck that Devdan so loved lying on the floor. The little fool had dropped it. "Ducky!" Devdan called, reaching out his little hands. _

_Kalyan automatically reached down to pick up the toy before realizing that this was something Devdan wanted. Devdan had everything else, why should he be allowed to have more? "You want it?" he asked. _

_Devdan sniffled and nodded. "Want Ducky," he repeated, still holding out his hands. _

"_Well, you are not going to get him," Kalyan smirked, as he picked it up in his hands and held it up in front of the younger boy's face. With a satisfied smile, he crushed the fragile toy in front of the brat's horrified eyes. "Ducky's dead. Just like Father is dead," _

_Devdan began to wail even harder. "Fada! Ducky!" he shrieked as he was transported out of the room. Kalyan almost felt terrible about what he had just done. He had almost regretted every single one of his action. Yet, he was filled with too much pain to care. He hated the Fire Nation for stealing his dad, he hated Devdan and Devdan's mama, he hated the whole world! As soon as the door closed, he threw himself on a pile of cushions and sobbed. "Father, why did you leave me?" He was all alone. _

Kalyan shook his head, trying to rid himself of that memory. He did not care to relieve old wounds, he had new triumphs to revel in. "I can't wake to make you suffer," he hissed.

----------

Zhao smiled in his country estate, watching the sunrise over the mountain. He had waited for this day for so long. He would soon be Fire Lord Zhao, the greatest and most powerful monarch this nation had ever known. He would see his little Katannah a royal princess with jewels in her long hair. Orli would kneel before him and beg him for forgiveness, swearing eternal loyalty to his beloved father forever. Zhao would of course forgive him after having him cool his heels in lockdown for a few weeks. Then he would accept his humbled son back with open arms and train him to be the perfect heir to the throne, not like that infernal weakling Zuko. Yes, soon everything would be perfect.

After the death of the entire royal family, he would take control of the situation. He would immediately use Sozin's comet to betray the Earth kingdom and conquer them all in the name of Agni.

"There's a person here to see you, Father," Katannah whispered, tiptoeing into the room clad in her white nightgown. She looked so much like Zhao's late mother in the candlelight. If only she would have been born a boy, she'd have been the ideal child. "The noise woke me up. Who is it?"

"Excellent. Open the door and sit down, Tani. You are about to get a special treat. I know you will like it," Zhao said, motioning for her to approach.

"Thank you, Father. What is it?" Katannah asked, kneeling at his feet like a pampered pet. Perfectly obedient in his perfect plan.

"Now now, I would not want to spoil the surprise, Tani. Have patience and I promise, you will not be disappointed, my sweet little princess," Zhao said, patting her head gently as he heard footsteps approach.

A tall black clad man entered the room, with a bound figure under his arm. "Your reward, with Prince Kalyan's compliments," he said, tossing the figure to the floor with a loud thump. Katannah stiffened and looked horrified, obviously figuring out who the prisoner was.

Zhao motioned for his daughter to remain still. "Orli, welcome home. I've been waiting a long time to see you again," he said in a loud voice, gloating over his victory.

The captive stared up at Zhao, who quickly realized that he was seeing red. Actually, he was seeing blue, which made him see red. It was that blue-eyed Water brat! "Don't hurt me," the imbecile pleaded.

Zhao should have gotten used to seeing those horrible blue eyes before all hell broke loss. Zhao was speechless. Horror did not properly describe the amount of fear and terror now coursing through his veins. _That boy would one day be the death of me_, he knew it. Now everything was finished!

"That's my present? Father, who is this?" Katannah demanded, looking just as horrified. "I expected you would bring Orli back!"

Zhao growled, really needing a good drink of sake. "Be silent, girl. As for you, how could you confuse my son with this Water-brat?" he demanded. "My son has golden eyes, this boy is a blue-eyed mongrel?" he shouted. "I ordered you to kidnap my son, not do anything else!"

"His eyes are gold, aren't they?" the black clad man demanded, holding his hand out for payment.

"Tani, cover your eyes," Zhao hissed furiously. The darn bastard was color-blind. With a quick movement, he quickly snapped the man's neck with a satisfying crack. "That solves one problem."

Katannah was already in tears. "We're doomed," she whispered, crumbling into a heap of depression.

Zhao was inclined to agree with her. Two choices lay in front of him, both equally ghastly. He could remain at the sidelines, keeping his hands clean so he could take the throne with full support. That would mean sacrificing his only son on the altar of his ambition. Then he could risk his life to save him, hazarding being killed by the Earth kingdom or being exposed as a traitor and executed by the Fire Nation.

He supposed either way Orli would die. He could just chalk the boy's death up to his own folly and mourn him as a causality of war. He could sire more sons; he was a virile specimen of a man. He had no reason to risk everything and lose his chance to rule the world as its anointed lord and master.

Ozai had been strong. He had sacrificed everyone around him to achieve power. It was only Zuko who was weak, who had cared for others, who deserved to lose everyone. Zhao was strong!

"Nothing to worry about, Tani. Nothing has changed," Zhao said softly, turning his face away from his daughter so she could not see his shameful grimace of pain.

"Father, everything has changed. you are going to let my brother die. That's a big change," Katannah snapped, her voice chocked with tears.

"How dare you speak to your lord father this way?" Zhao demanded, raising his hand in the air unconsciously.

"Are you going to beat me too? Is that your plan? Beating up anyone who stands up to you? I'm not afraid of it, because you are about to hurt me a lot worse!" Katannah shouted, rising to her feet.

"You traitorous snake! To think I called you daughter," Zhao hissed, lowering his hand. Everything was fading to pieces. His perfect plan…ruined.

"Father, I have always been loyal to you. You missed out on every important event of my life and I obediently waited for you. I cared for your son, I managed your estate, I studied hard, I did everything you asked of me. I never gave you a moment's trouble. But Agni help me, if you let my brother die…if you could break my heart and take away my baby brother, then…"

A hard slap across her face had knocked his daughter to the ground. Zhao had risen to his feet, his eyes blazing. "What are you going to do, my girl? Challenge me to Agni Kai? Children today, so defiant and ungrateful. You are a disgrace to my name," Zhao shouted, towering over his child. "I am your lord, your master. I'll teach you some respect." Katannah was still weeping on the floor.

Zhao's eyes flickered to the trembling blue-eyed brat on the floor next to his own wounded child. Images flashed before his mind, of Zuko taking a beating for this unworthy Water scum. It had been stupid, foolish, dishonorable. Yet, Zuko had not cried out once. Any other man would have cursed the day he had been born. Yet, there was such…strength in his bearing.

He remembered kneeling before Zuko and begging to trade his life for the lives of his children. He had loved them…been willing to die for them. He had done everything for them and they had abandoned him.

"Father…please…I'm your loyal daughter, but don't take my brother from me," Katannah sobbed, prostrate at his feet. "Don't destroy me."

_Please, father, I only had the fire nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn! _ Zhao had thought him so pathetic and worthless. A son should never speak up before his father. _  
You will fight for your honor. _Harsh fighting was all Zhao ever knew. Was it all he wanted to know? _  
I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son. _Orli had once been his loyal son. Katannah had been his loyal daughter. Both of them had begged at his feet for mercy. He had refused them. He had no choice but to refuse them. _  
Rise and fight, Prince Zuko! _Everything came down to it. Fit in or die. Obey or die. That was the way of the world. _  
I won't fight you. _Zhao had thought it weak to love. Zuko had been punished for loving. Such feelings had to be crushed. _  
You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher. _Suffering had only strengthened Zuko. Love had only made him more formidable. Ozai had ruled with a firm hand and had died alone. Zhao was about to make the same mistake. His daughter had a mark on his face. He had struck his own daughter for begging for the life of his son. That wasn't discipline, he had lost control. He was about to lose everything.  
Zhao fell to his knees and pulled his daughter into his arms, where she would be safe and protected. "Soldier's daughters don't cry," he whispered. It had been the same words he had told her the day he had to tell a sad four year old why Daddy was going away to war. Soldier's daughters had to be strong. "Father will make it all better." That or he would die trying. "Tani, remember…my letters. No matter what, I always wrote them," Zhao said, hugging his daughter close. He had barely known the gift he had been granted, but he would not waste this chance.

"Father, thank you," Katannah said, burying her head in his shoulder. Zhao relished her touch. He prayed the Gods would grant him a chance to see Orli one last time.

"Untie the boy and keep him safe. He may prove helpful. Be strong, Tani. Be very strong and take care of your brother. Make me proud." He was going back. If he died, he would die with honor. If he lived, he would live with love. Let the Gods decree what they will.

AN-Three chapters left till the end! Stay tuned for some rescues, some romance, and the birth of the next Avatar! And some very special people return!


	28. Everything I do

_So sorry for the long delay_

_I had some personal problems in the way_

_This story has but two chapters to go_

_And I promise, I won't take it slow_

_One more big event remains to told_

_Birth of an Avatar and a duty to uphold_

_Thank you for being my reviewers magnifique_

_You made me stronger, when my writing was weak_

_Thanks to Loveroftheflame, Spleef, my editors wise_

_who corrected my story, and made life such a prize_

_I have to say, I'll be sorry to see this story go_

_But Just The Girl and my drabbles go on with the show_

_One last thing I must say, if you will allow_

_God, I really did miss writing the great Zhao_

Downfall 28: I Do It for You

Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice

---Bryan Adams

Zuko had been used to theburdens and pressures of life He had been scorned and burned more times than he had the wish to count. But the last few months must have softened him, made him vulnerable to the ultimate attack.

"Good morning, your majesty," Prince Kalyan had smirked as Zuko had woken up. He was feeling so weak and helpless. Normally, he would have thrown a fireball at him. "Do you mind if we…chat?" Zuko had wondered for only a second how the insolent popinjay had gotten into his private chambers before he realized that there were no guards anywhere. "Your court has regretfully come down with a case of poisoning as have you? And your family has the honor of being my…guests. I figured this was the time that we…chatted," he explained.

Zuko felt the words enter his brain before blasting into shards of agony. He had failed everyone. As he tried to lift his body, he could feel the fever course through his blood stream. "Don't bother trying to move. You are going to die a slow and painful death. We've sealed off the palace. Everyone inside is ill and no one outside knows of the plague inside. We are going to sit here and watch you all die slowly. I made sure that you were given an especially large dose. I want it to be good and painful," he had smirked. "And wait till you hear what I'm doing to your little foster child?"

Zuko lay back on his pillow, his lips dry and cracking from thirst. He was going to die now. It was all over. He had failed Hotaru and Uncle and Aiiro and Hyun, he had failed his kingdom and worse, he had done it willingly. He should have been more careful of the Earth kingdom.

Was this the Avatar's punishment for not ending the war soon enough? Why was fate so cruel to him, letting him die in his bed like a helpless child after all his life had gone through?

They would execute Uncle. He was glad he would not see that. He could not bear to watch the man he respected most die. And Hotaru, his sister. He didn't even want to think what would happen to the beautiful royal as a captive.

Aiiro…what would happen to the helpless child? Would he be slaughtered too, or forced to again lose everyone he loved. How much more could the dear boy take before his mind snapped? Zuko's arms ached to hold him, to reassure him that everything would be all right?

He heard the door open a second later and wondered if it would be the blade to grant him a merciful end to all his pain.

-----

Devdan watched the form of his beloved lay on her bed, surrounded by guards. She was like a virgin sacrifice to some evil stone god. Well, not a virgin, he had found that out personally. But still a sacrifice on the altar of ambition.

Devdan had always grown up believing men were like the stones. Nothing would ever change reality. He would always remain a half-breed fosterling, a creature of scorn and hatred to everyone. Hotaru would remain a hated enemy, a pirate criminal, an enemy princess. Kalyan would always win. Nothing would ever change.

Of course, he had enjoyed the happiness Hotaru had given him. He had enjoyed the way her eyes had lit up when he touched her skin. He loved the way she had honestly and foolishly loved a worthless person like himself. When he had been around her, he had forgotten everything he hated about himself. Damn girl, she should have run off with him when she had the chance. He could have given up his palace, his crown, his birthright for the chance to spend his life with her. Of course, that was all a pipe dream. Kalyan would have never allowed that kind of treason. Still, Hotaru had definitely left an impression on him.

She was a pirate. She had done unspeakable horrors in her past. Those tiny hands that he had enjoyed kissing were stained with blood and tears. She was a Fire Princess; she represented her family's century of persecution on the world. Now, her crimes would be punished.

But how would it be punished? By his crimes. He had done terrible things in his life as well. How many girls' lives had he ruined? He had lost count of the girls he had left pregnant, hearts broken and lives shattered. He was going to head an occupation force that would commit genocide against all Fire benders. So who would call him any moral beacon of morality?

The future before him was bleak. Years and years of living under Kalyan's boot, praying he didn't go back on his word and kill his half-siblings. Knowing Kalyan, that was only a matter of time.

"She's your enemy, Devvie. Get over her," Kalyan had said, before sending him off on this mission. Devdan had meekly bowed his head and accepted his fate. But was Hotaru really his enemy? The only thing she had done wrong was trust him!

Kari was wrong about Hotaru. She wasn't a monster. Yes, she had done horrible things, but there was so much good inside her! She deserved to live her dreams, she deserved a chance to make her life over. He was the monster who tricked her into loving him, who had plotted to destroy her even as he had whispered sweet words into her tender ears. He was the one who deserved to die.

No, they would die together. That much was guaranteed. In fact, that was a very nice thought. The two of them finally ending this dance of pain and suffering, surrendering to the oblivion. Wordlessly, he got to his feet and walked over to the body of his betrayed beloved. "You know, I'm going to have a lot of fun with you when we get back to Ba Xing Xe," he said softly, as he leaned over her. "I'm going to enjoy making you scream. In fact, why not start now?" he asked, making a big show of taking out a blade from his pocket.

Hotaru's golden eyes showed no fear as she waited for the final blow. There was only blistering anger and hatred for a long moment. Emerald met amber for a long moment before then the amber ones widened considerably. Devdan smiled grimly as he waited a long moment for his heart beat to begin to race.

With a loud roar, he stamped his foot, bending the sand around the guards into long spirals. Time seemed to exist only within the metronome of his breathes. With a snap of his fingers, there was a snap to their necks. It was a most satisfying sound. Kalyan had finally pushed the leash too hard.

Hotaru had already risen to her feet, released from the bonds. She was grasping the knife he had left her and looked ready to use it on him. "You fucking dog," she hissed, her long hair streaming down her body like a dark cape.

Devdan smiled, unsure of what amused him more, her nudity or her well-deserved ingratitude. Perhaps it was only a smile of joy. "Then end it now. Slay me. Right through the heart. That would be appropriate. Unless of course, you want me to cure the palace?" he asked, his grin widening.

Hotaru glared at him for a long second, before grabbing one of the dead guards. "I'll get these on. I'll kill you later," she said, jamming a black robe from one of the agents. Devdan had to admit, he could die happy with the sight he had just seen.

As Hotaru buttoned up the black robes, a loud cry entered the room. It was that infernal maid Kari, come to check up on him. "Guards, she's…" she began to scream, before Hotaru tackled her. Devdan was really remembering why he loved this girl so much.

"She's free to do what she wants to you," the angry princess snapped, her golden eyes burning with fury, holding the dagger to the girl's throat. "And believe me, I have plenty of ideas!"

"We have more important fish to gut, Princess. I have another fate for her," Devdan smiled maliciously. "If anyone looks for you, then they'll see a struggling girl under the covers. Now, come on. I can cure the poison by removing via earth-bending. We have work to do!"

-------

Zhao and the men he had gathered for a coup d'etat had found themselves involved in a rather different mission, preserving the throne of Fire Lord Zuko. Had he known this yesterday, he would have chalked it up to temporary insanity and had some sake to wear off such idiocy.

Now, he and his men were slashing through Earth-benders with considerable might. Of course, it would take hours to reach the palace at this rate, which meant that Orli could be dead by the time Zhao reached him. "Agni above, take me, but leave my son," he prayed. "If you spare my son, I'll send you the bodies of a hundred Earth scum," he continued, shooting a blast at an approaching warrior at the gates.

As he walked into the palace, his heart was beating in his chest. There were so many rooms, so many to search. There were so many ill Fire Nation court members lying about, moaning in pain. He had no way of helping them and so ignored their whimpers of pain.

"Sir, there's troops coming from the North side! It might be an ambush!" called Lt. Dani , a tall, pasty-faced boy with considerable martial arts skills.

"Set up defensive maneuvers and stand firm, men. The Fire Lord himself is counting on us," Zhao said grimly, feeling unfathomably patriotic. Next thing he knew he knew, he would be drinking tea with General Iroh and discussing Pai Sho. Well, if it saved Orli's life, so be it. yet, if the Earth kingdom had them at the rear, they were all done for.

He waited for a long moment, as he contemplated his son. He had not seen him in so long. The proof of Zhao's manhood and he barely knew his own heir. Well, he supposed here was where it all ended.

"It's a bunch of…women?" Dani called, his voice cracking with shock. "A bunch of women, dressed like men, and followed by lots more men, dressed in…RED," he crowed happily.

"It's the Lady Sakura with her band of followers and the Royal Navy!" Zhao breathed, never thinking he would be happy to see her! Weapons brandished high above their heads, their sight glinting in the sun was like the sight of Agni himself. For a second, Zhao actually had hope. Not that he had ever doubted himself.

------

Iroh had to admit, he had been taken aback by the plan. He had not trusted the Earth kingdom men, but he had not expected them to be so crafty. He had to give them credit, Ba Xing Xe had come close to defeating him again. But only close. Iroh never made the same mistake twice.

It had been relatively easy to fool the rock-brained guards by pretending to have a cold and sneezing fire on them. He then tripped them while they were running around trying to put the flames. After stealing the key, he used some pressure points to convince one of the guards to remove the toxin. He was surprised how menacing he could look in his old age.

"Teacher!" a voice said. Iroh turned around to find Sakura standing there, her sword drawn and bloody. "You are all right."

Iroh smiled at the sight of his former lover, looking so worried. "I see you came to save your chicks, mother bird. I must say, I am proud of you," he said. It just took massive amounts of danger and bloodshed for anyone to act like family.

"Oh quit your gloating. I intercepted a ship of most of the ambassadors leaving and decided to…press them a bit," Sakura said with a smile that could freeze sake in in a volcano. "They squealed like rats and told me all about the plan to take out Azar. I decided to get back to the palace and take out the threat. Now, enough yapping. I could use your help to find the children," Sakura said, looking remarkably like her children.

Iroh sighed, why was he blessed with such an emotionally constipated family? And why did he love them so much?

------

Zhao, along with General Iroh and Lady Sakura swept through the held palace like a plague. The small but tightly disciplined Earth Kingdom force that was meant for a surgical strike was no match for the overwhelming might of three battalions of Fire Nation troops, plus two extremely pissed off parents.

Of course, the sight of the Earth Plague victims had been a sobering sight. Powerful men and women had been reduced to feverish piles of pain, the lucky ones, that is. Some had already died from the food. Zhao had to admit, the sight of a dead cook clutching her equally dead child gave him a twinge of guilt. He had seen plenty of people dead, many of them killed by him, but these were his own people.

There were five Earth-benders with the Pirate Queen, who were able to remove the toxins, though it was a slow and painful process. Even the two Water concubines, one heavily pregnant had come out to help with the healing. Although the pregnant one looked sullen about it, the other seemed far more docile. "It is our duty to help the Fire Lord," she had said softly.

Had Zhao not been so stressed, he would have debated asking the Fire Lord for a free sample of the white haired Water Tribe woman, to see if she really had the legendary ability to…control liquids. Alas, Zhao had more pressing matters than watching the detoxification and fantasizing about women. He had a child to save.

As he and his best men ran to Prince Aiiro's room, he could feel his heart beating in his ears. What if his precious little son had already succumbed to the poison? He would have killed his own child! No, Orli was strong! Orli was of the bloodline of the God Agni himself.

As he got closer to the room, he could hear sobbing from the room. "What's the secret of the fire that burns under water?" a voice was shouting in a cruel tone, punctuated by muffled shrieks of pain and. "We'll lighten the load as soon as you agree to talk. Come on, I'm sure you want to live. If you tell us, we'll treat you nice," one guard said.

Zhao was aware that he most likely should have sent in men to clear the area before risking his own life entering a room. He just didn't care. With a roar like a dragon, he kicked the door down with strength even he did not know he had.

Two dark clad men were standing over a boy chained to a stone slab. His head was lower than his body, with a face half-covered by a stone gag. Another stack of rocks were on his chest, pressing into his tiny form. They…were torturing HIS son!

Zhao let out a feral roar of fury, letting out blasts of fire larger than he had ever seen. "I'll kill you all," he shouted, livid beyond understanding. What kind of monster tortured a child? "FIRE!"

The two Earth rats raised shields of sand, but were no match for the combined blasts of ten Firebending soldiers. Hearing them scream their lives out was frankly quite pleasurable. Let them burn in the underworld for an eternity!

Zhao had already jumped to his son to untie him and block the view of the carnage. Orli had the Green poison spots on him! The boy's skin was dank and feverish. That was in addition to the obvious torture he had gone through. This was all his fault.

The former admiral stared at his son, unsure how to comfort him. He had caused him so much pain. He could only imagine that Orli was terrified of him, thinking he'd be hurt again. He had been tortured, Agni damn those miserable bastards. "Orli…I…" he began, terrified to see Orli still sobbing piteously.

"Orli, it's all right," Zhao began again. His own family hated him. He had allowed his son to be tortured because of his own selfish wants. He was a complete monster.

Orli suddenly looked up with large golden eyes and held out his arms. "Make it stop, Father. It hurts so much. Please…make it up," he whimpered, his eyes still full of fear.

Zhao nodded and put his arms around his son. "Of course. That's a father's job, to make it stop. I'm here," he whispered, feeling his son's small weight in his arms. He could see the welts and bruises caused by the torture. He had been responsible for this. "Fathers are here to make the pain stop."

"They hurt me so much," Orli wept, completely hysterical. Zhao realized a day ago, he would have slapped the boy for crying. Suddenly, being manly and strong had a new meaning for him.

"I know, Orli. Hush, it's going to be all right. They can't hurt you anymore. You are safe," Zhao soothed in a voice he remembered his own mother using.

"You aren't angry?" Orli asked, his voice trembling as he laid his head on Zhao's breastplate. His eyes seemed so glassy. He was very ill. How could Zhao have let this happen?

Orli had a birthmark on his forehead. Why had Zhao not noticed that before? "I'm not angry anymore," he said, stroking the boy's hair. "Everything is going to be fine. Tani and your friend are waiting for you at home," he assured him. "I'm going to make everything better, my son."

Orli nodded weakly and coughed. "It still hurts," he whispered. Zhao paled and realized his child needed detoxification. That would be painful and he could not bear to make his son suffer so. "Father, why isn't it stopping?"

Zhao pressed his son closer to his heart. "It's going to be all right. I'm going to take you to someone who can help. Orli, it's going to hurt when she fixes you. There are tiny rocks in your blood and she has to make them like sand so that they come out," he whispered, picking him up in his arms. Orli started tearing up at the word hurt. Poor thing was still terrified. "But I'm going to be there the whole time. I'll be holding you and I promise you, it will only be for a minute. Then you'll feel much better and you can rest while I take care of some business."

Orli whimpered slightly but pressed his lips together. "You came back for me," he whispered.

Zhao smiled, tears blurring his vision. "You are my son. And no one messes with your dad," he said gruffly as he carried his son down the hall to find one of the Earth butch bitches that traveled with the Pirate Queen.  
--------

Zuko was furious to find it was that backstabbing bastard Kalyan, who entered, looking quite worried. "It appears that things are changing. No matter, as long as you are dead, it won't matter," he said, holding up a long blade.

So, this was where it all ended. He had done everything and still, it had not been enough. He was going to die like an old man in his bed. Still…what was the change going on? Maybe one of the others had gotten out? That would have been nice.

"Brother, surely you aren't starting the party without me," another voice said, as that miserable Devdan sauntered into the room, a hooded agent at his side.

Kalyan's lip curled. "I told you to guard that Fire bitch, you idiot. Can't you do anything right?" he demanded, as the agent walked to the elder prince's side. Zuko was even more nauseous. They still had Hotaru.

"Not much fun watching a cake you can't sample," the pervert said mournfully, filling Zuko with burning anger far higher than his fever.

"I suppose you can watch my triumph as I kill the Fire Lord. That can be the thrill of your life."

"I already took care of thrilling him," a surprisingly feminine voice said, as a fist smashed an uppercut into Kalyan's chin. Before he could react, the agent had swept his legs and given him an Iron Palm strike to the forehead, knocking him unconscious. That was something unexpected.

Zuko's jaw dropped as the agent dropped her hood, revealing long black hair. "Sister!"

Hotaru smiled and winked. "Always here for you, little brother," she said, looking exhausted but quite chipper. Zuko's eyes flickered to Devdan, who was grinning quite happily as well. "Don't worry, as far as I know, Dev's on our side."

"You knocked him out…I could kiss you," Devdan whispered rapturously, as he shoved the elder prince's body into a metal wardrobe.

"But you want to live, you won't," Zuko mumbled from bed. Well, at least Hotaru would be able to take over the throne and take revenge. He could die now, the pain was really getting to him.

"Speaking of that, we need to cure you. You have a poisonous rock in your system. I just need to break them up for you, so it passes out before it kills you." Devdan instantly walked to Zuko's side and placed his hand on his forehead. "This is going to hurt," he said, closing his eyes. Zuko did not close his eyes, determined to keep watch on this bastard.

A searing pain filled his body, like all the marrow in his body was being ripped out of his mouth. Zuko only resisted the urge to scream because of the cool hand of his sister in his. "You'll be fine now, your majesty," Devdan finally said, falling to his knees.

"You are an oath-breaking son of a bitch," Zuko growled, getting to his feet. "But you saved my life. So I will forget the death penalty and offer you a reward of your choice," he said softly.

"I want to marry Hotaru," Devdan said, still kneeling. He raised his eyes to Hotaru and smiled. "Just consider me a member of your family and ignore what I just did to my brother."

As if the Fire Lord could forget such betrayal? "I'm beginning to remember the death penalty associated with what you did," Zuko snapped, looking furious. How dare this rogue even lift his eyes to Hotaru? He meet his sister's gaze for a long moment. "Besides, you'll have to ask my sister. She will choose her mate and no one has the right to…have no say in this but her," he forced himself to say. Everyone deserved the right to their own destiny. Even sisters.

Hotaru smiled radiantly, her eyes soft with love. "Brother, may I keep him as my pet?" she said, putting her hand on her beloved's shoulder.

"Sure. Be my guest, when we actually have time for this. First help me save the palace and I'll even buy you a collar for him," Zuko snapped, as he motioned for his friends to follow. "We need to save Uncle, Aiiro and Hyun, then get out of the palace, till we can find reinforcements…but so many people will die," he muttered, throwing a cloak on.

"Mostly on their side, your majesty," a horribly familiar voice said as Zhao walked inside, bowing deeply. His hands were stained with blood. "I've made sure of that."

If Ozai himself had walked into the room, Zuko would have not been more surprised. Zhao had just saved his life. "You!" he managed to stutter, before closing his mouth, as befitted a Fire Lord.

"Of course, your majesty. Who else would have the bravery and talent to save the day? The intruders are all dead. Her Ladyship and her band are here as well. A few of the pirates are earth-benders, they already have begun curing people. The General's helping with the wounded. I rescued your wife. Prince Aiiro is safe as well. In short, you have nothing to worry about," Zhao said, bowing the required degree without managing to look servile. It was an annoying talent.

"Your majesty, you have bigger problems. The entire Earth Navy in on its way, hoping to capitalize on the chaos of your death. I can tell your generals the route they will be taking," Devdan warned, his hand wormed into Hotaru's own grip.

Zuko nodded to Zhao, something perfectly befitting the insanity of the day. "Get my mother and rally the troops. There is still a large store of Zuko's Breath in the storerooms. Give those Earth dogs some firepower," he said, referring to the dog in his room. "We can beat them back."

Zhao looked downcast at that. "My son…was injured. I ask your highness to allow…to allow me to remain here one more day," he asked. Zhao refusing to go to battle?

Zuko was really beginning to wonder if the poison had not worn off and he was still delirious. "I…suppose that would be all right," he said. He couldn't begrudge a man a chance to care for his injured child.

Devdan nodded. "The general, your royal mother, Princess Hotaru, and myself can take care of the threat. I'll come with them to give them the plans," he offered with a low bow.

"Sounds fine, as long as you are in chains. You have a long…long…nearly endless road to ever regaining my trust. Don't hold your breath on it. Actually, do. It would save me a lot of trouble," Zuko muttered darkly.

Devdan gave Hotaru a pleading look. "Surely, you trust me, beloved one?" he asked, his green eyes pleading.

Hotaru shook her head. "My brother's right. Sorry, but you'll have to kept under guard. You have a long and painful road ahead of you before you get privileges with me," she said, her voice firm. "Besides…I like you tied up," she said with a wink.

Zuko's blood pressure soared to new heights. "What is that supposed to mean?" he roared.

"Hey, hey. We have an invasion to stop and a war to end and a people to calm. You can slaughter the idiot after he helps us win the war, my lord," Zhao said, his voice far more commanding than a possible traitor's should be. And the worst part was he was absolutely right.

------------

Aiiro lay on the bed, feeling his head spinning. His head felt so hot. He wanted Master to hold him. He had not seen his beloved guardian in so very long, he missed him. He knew something was very wrong at the palace. Master could be in danger! Everyone was, and he could not even help out.

Miss Tani seemed very scared. Her face was pale and her eyes were very wide. "It's going to be all right," she kept whispering, even as her hands shook with fear. She was very brave.

"There are bad men at the palace," Aiiro whispered, as Miss Tani poured some water on his lips. He was so thirsty, he wanted to drink up a whole ocean.

"I know. Dear Agni above, I know. Everyone we love is still back there," Miss Tani whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

"Miss Tani, am I going to die?" Aiiro asked, looking up at her. He had a bad feeling about Master. The bad men might hurt him. If he was gone, he wanted to go too. He did not want to be alone anymore.

Miss Tani's lips tightened. "Hush, sweetheart and rest. Let's think good thoughts for the Fire Lord, the Royal family, my father and my brother," she said softly, tears falling from her brown eyes and onto Aiiro's face. "Let's think how everything is going to be all right. Now, how about I have some turtle soup made for you?" she whispered.

Aiiro shook his head. "Master, I need you," he whispered, his lips cracking. "Where are you?" he asked. His eye lids felt so…heavy, too heavy to hear what Miss Tani was saying. All he could see and hear was dark emptiness.

_AN-What a cliffie! I loved the season finale so much, what a cliffie there too! Well, next chapter, we find out Aiiro's fate and have the birth of the Avatar. Tell me what you think!_


	29. Times, they are a'changing

Second to last chapter, but the action will continue till the end. There were some spoilers at my live journal but for the most part, the future remains a rosy surprise. Special shout-out to Acastus for being an incredible writer, as well as Spleef and Loveroftheflame for being more than beta-reader, more like literature lifeguards. Oh and tomorrow is my birthday, I'm twenty-one. When I started this story, I was still nineteen! I feel so old! Well, enough yapping, the future Avatar is born, loose ends get tied up and one begins to unravel.

The Times They Are A'Changing 

The line it is drawn

The curse it is cast

The slow one now

Will later be fast

As the present now

Will later be past

The order is

Rapidly fadin'.

--Bob Dylan

"He isn't dead," Zuko whispered, as the shadows passed along the sliver of the moon. Aiiro's bedroom had been lit by thin tapers, casting further ghostly shadows across the walls, like the Dark Hand of Agni himself.

Aiiro and Orli were covered by a heavy quilt and were sleeping in the same bed. Aiiro had been brought back from Zhao's estate unconscious. Although the healers had managed to get the poison, the little boy had not woken up. The healers had told him Aiiro would awake but his body would be weak. He would have to spend weeks regaining the strength in his body, and would most likely require braces to walk. Zuko had managed to blink back his tears.

Orli had been heartbroken and insisted on sleeping near him, so he could see him when he got up. Two little boys, enemies and brothers. If one ignored their pale faces and the dark circles under their eyes, they almost looked back to normal. Still, both had gone through horrible experiences. Aiiro had been scarred so many times and now it was little Orli's time. Zuko was just tired of war.

Zhao walked up to the hospital wing. He looked pale and tired himself, as he went to visit his son. "Your majesty?" the former admiral said, bowing deeply.

"You may sit if you wish," Zuko said quietly. "We've both had a long day." That was an understatement. Over a hundred people had been killed in the Earth Plague. Hundreds more would die in retaliation. So much blood….

"How is the young prince doing?" Zhao asked softly. Zuko debated throwing a fireball at him but decided that it was not needed.

"He's sleeping. He doesn't know he won't be able to run or fight alongside his foster brother," Zuko said bitterly. It wasn't fair. The great victory had been tainted by so much death.

"Your majesty, your foster son is strong. He will gain back his strength and run as fast as my own. You'll see, you'll be losing sleep over him in no time," Zhao said, looking nervous.

"At least they can rest. It is ironic how excellent friends they became," Zuko mumbled. He couldn't imagine two more different people, a water tribe prisoner and a fire nation noble. Of course, Aiiro had that ability to find favor in people's eyes.

"My son is a very bright boy, your majesty. He has a good heart. I am blessed by him," Zhao responded, looking quite paternal.

"He will be honored for his loyalty. There will be an Earth invasion force. Ba Xing Xe will pay for every Fire Nation life. They will be crushed for their treachery. It has been decided. Their suffering will not be in vain," Zuko swore, his knuckles white as he grasped the arm of his chair.

"Your majesty speaks with great wisdom. I can think of no better fate for those dirt-covered cow-swine. The power of Sozin's comet will be your hammer," Zhao agreed, tucking his son in. Zuko noticed his hands shook.

"Prince Devdan told me you were in on the plot, Zhao. I am sure you remembered the agreement we had to spare your life," Zuko drawled, his voice growing angry.

To his credit, Zhao didn't pale. "A soldier is always willing to die at the will of his Lord, your majesty. I trust my son and daughter will be provided for," he said, as he took his son's hand.

"Orli will always have a place in Aiiro's household and your daughter will be a handmaiden to my wife," Zuko said quietly. Hyun was tending to her brothers but the kind-hearted consort would surely accept the girl.

"Your majesty's kindness knows no bound," Zhao said quietly. "At least it will be an honorable death."

"That's up to Agni. I will have no part in it," Zuko said, wondering if he had lost his mind. "You will command them under my mother. You two seem to work together well. Your loyalty to me will not be forgotten. I know you had a hand in this… sedition, but when the time came, you showed yourself a devoted servant to me," Zuko said softly. "I am allowing it to be put to fate. Either you return home a hero in life or in death. You leave in the morning."

"Your majesty will not regret this," Zhao said, most likely the only man in existence to have committed so many counts of treason and still breathing. Between trying to have him killed numerous times and consorting with Kalyan, Zhao had earned his death a thousand times. Zuko wondered how this man was so lucky, would the noose itself fall off his neck?

"I already regret it. But it's what is right. I want our sons to grow up without war and fear. I think it's something we can both work towards," Zuko said, pointing at the two children.

Zhao nodded. "A worthy goal, your majesty. I have to say, after this battle, I plan to take a new wife or two, raise my children and enjoy the good life on a country estate. Politics have little thrill for me now," he said, his voice smooth, as he picked up his son to take him home.

Zuko nodded darkly as he covered Aiiro. "Keep it that way."

-------------

"This drill will pierce through the walls of Ba Xing Xe, leaving the city completely open, your majesty," the Mechanist said, bowing deeply, presenting the new royal family with their plans.

Zuko, Hotaru, and Devdan were standing at a model of Ba Xing Xe, mapping out the various points in the city. Devdan had proved to be an invaluable source of information on their foe. Now, if he'd only stop leaving Hotaru's room half-naked! Zuko had debated posting guards at the door to prevent that, but his sister did seem happier. He just had to swear to see them honorably married soon!

"Excellent. Arm the troops immediately; I want the drill reaching the city by next week. It will give us a chance to test out the air balloons as well," Zuko decided, trying hard to ignore the bite marks on Hotaru's neck.

"A Drill? Is the Fire Nation compensating for something?" Devdan whispered to Hotaru, who was lounging around next to him.

"Don't make me put you on a leash again," Hotaru whispered back, her hands drifting to Devdan's neck. The Mechanist was shamefully looking away. Smart man.

"Not in public, you hoyden. People might object," Devdan mumbled, blushing slightly. His hands were drifting in inappropriate directions. Zuko was sick to his stomach.

"After the crap you pulled, you have no right to object. I told you, you have a lot of repenting to do, my… slave," Hotaru hissed possessively.

"If you both don't stop, I'll have you both shipped off to the South Pole to cool it!" Zuko snapped angrily.

"Apologies, most noble lord," Devdan said, bowing deeply. "I am merely entranced by the mere sight of your beautiful sister."

"I can easily have your eyes poked out," Zuko growled. He had vowed to avoid Hotaru's chambers from now on.

"What is it Mother used to say? If she were not "a genteel woman," she would have you," Hotaru began, her golden eyes sparkling with merriment.

"Flayed and hung on a bracket by the door," both siblings finished together. Neither decided to mention she often would add that she wasn't feeling genteel that day and would carry through on her threats.

"That would be cruel, my lord husband," a soothing voice said. Hyun walked into the room, looking tired. She had lost two cousins in the plague and had spent the time rushing from sickbed to sickbed, spending long vigils trying to bring comfort to the invalids. "We have had enough tragedy."

"He's up, isn't he?" Zuko asked, feeling his words choke. He had promised himself he would be the one to tell Aiiro everything.

"He tried to get up out of bed and… crumbled to the floor. He has been asking for you," Hyun explained, looking miserable.

"Hey, tell the little mite that he better get better or else," Devdan said, giving Zuko a charming smile that fooled no one.

"Hyun, why don't you and my sister check the food supplies," Zuko said archly, glad that someone else would be as miserable as himself. Devdan did look upset. "Do you have the chair I asked for?" he asked the Mechanist.

"One of my son's old ones. It should work sufficiently till I can create one for his frame," the Mechanist said, bowing deeply. "A slave took it to his room."

Zuko nodded and accompanied Hyun to Aiiro's chambers, nestled back in the Dragon's Nest, the safest part of the palace. He had to ponder how best to break the news to his foster son without breaking his spirit. He had already vowed that mongrel Kalyan would suffer greatly for his crimes. He would scream for days before being allowed the absolution of death.

"Husband, if I may offer my thoughts?" Hyun asked, bowing her head slightly, giving him a radiant smile. Zuko nodded, too lost in his own thoughts to make conversation himself. He had a definite headache. "We have survived so much. We are wounded but we will continue marching on. As long as Ary and I have you, the sun will rise in the morning," she continued.

Zuko was always shocked when he looked at his betrothed. He was always struck anew by how… beautiful she was. When he saw her, with the sunlight in her dark hair and a hopeful smile on her lips, he suddenly felt at peace. "Thank you," he whispered, taking her hand.

"I am very happy I didn't lose you. All I was thinking when I was captured was that I would never see my loved ones again," Hyun said, a note of sadness in her eyes. It made Zuko feel protective.

"It's good you didn't die. I am… pleased," the bridegroom muttered, wishing he had Devdan's easy way around women. He would have to… ask him for some advice. "It must have been terrifying for you."

"Thank you, husband. It was… hard. I don't like to think of it. I just know I am safe now and that is all that matters." Hyun looked so small and fragile that Zuko could not resist taking her hand.

"I'll protect you," he promised as the two walked together into Aiiro's luxurious room, still crammed with toys. Four healers huddled around the red silk bed. Propped up by pillows was a sullen Aiiro, who looked like he had been crying. Nervous servants fanned the young prince, obviously worried.

"The young prince took a bit of a tumble when he tried to walk," Healer Niu explained, twisting her orange kimono fringe in her hand. She had worked the entire night helping the wounded and looked exhausted.

"Master… why can't I walk?" Aiiro whispered, a sweat-drenched lock of hair falling into his eyes.

"You… were very sick. Your body was damaged by the poison," Zuko cooed, snuggling the small boy into his arms. "But you are alive and that's all that matters."

"So I can't run anymore?" Aiiro asked, close to Zuko's ear. His body was like a baby turtle-duck, delicate and so easily crushed with no shell to keep him safe.

"Not for now. You will have to strengthen your legs to make them able to carry you again. Till then, you will have this chair and slaves to push you. You will be carried anywhere you wish. It won't be so bad," Zuko said, trying to remain upbeat for his little son.

"I don't want to sit. I want to run again. Master, you can do anything. Can't you make me able?" Aiiro asked innocently.

Zuko shuddered back a tickle in his throat. "I wish I could," he murmured, pressing Aiiro closer into his body. "But I can't."

"Everyone says you are Agni. You saved my life so many times. You can make me run again now," Aiiro said stubbornly, as he buried his head into Zuko's shirt.

"Aiiro, if I could die and give you your health back, I would. You know I would," Zuko said, pulling Aiiro into the chair. "But even Agni can't do everything."

"Ary, we are going to work day and night to help you get strong again. We promise," Hyun said, sitting down next to Zuko. Her small hand took Zuko's and squeezed it lovingly. "As I told your honored guardian, we can do anything."

"Hyun is right. You and I have been through a lot. We are going to get through this," Zuko said, moving closer to Hyun so that their bodies touched. It was a very… good feeling holding his new family. Hyun was right. He would get through it. Family was all that mattered.

Yue smoothed her tribal sister's hair, trying to make her more comfortable. "Keep pushing," she said. "It will soon be over."

The stress of the last few months had taken a definite toll on Katara. The Earth plague had not been easy on her and the horror of learning Zuko would be continuing the war against the Earth Kingdom had left her in a deep depression. Only a month after the attack on the Fire palace, Katara had entered labor a month early.

Katara screamed again, as she had for close to the last day. "Why can't I just squat down?" she snapped again at the healer, who was re-tying her legs into the stirrups.

"I've delivered hundreds of babies. This is the proper way to do it," Healer Niu said briskly. "I told you to bite down and keep pushing. Don't worry about all the fluids, the sheets will be burned."

Katara screamed again as she grabbed onto the bedposts for support. "I don't care about the sheets," she shouted hoarsely at the top of her lungs.

"Is everything all right in there?" the Fire Lord yelled in.

"It's fine, your majesty. Now, come on. It's been eighteen hours, most babies aren't born for a few more hours," Healer Niu yelled back, making Katara howl loudly. "And stop trying to break the side of the bed. You will survive this."

Katara screamed again. Her face was so red. "It's coming now!" she shrieked, straining against the bedposts. "AANG!"

"Hey, isn't there medicine for her?" Zuko yelled from outside the room, which was promptly ignored by the healer.

Yue closed her eyes as she sponged Katara's sweaty head, trying to ignore the horrible smell and the terrible screaming. "Yes… I see the head…" the healer said. "Push!" So much blood, it was making her sick.

A few seconds later, there was a loud wailing. "It's a girl," Healer Niu announced. "One more push… YES! Congratulations… See, that wasn't so bad!"

Katara smiled faintly. "Her name is Atka," she whispered before closing her eyes wearily.

"Let the mother rest," the healer said professionally as Yue moved to her. "The other maids will attend to her," she directed.

"Where are you taking her?" Yue demanded angrily as the Avatar was wrapped in red silk bunting, her dark skin contrasting harshly.

"The princess will be named and blessed by her father and brought to the royal nursery," Healer Niu said efficiently as the baby was swaddled. "All royal children are raised there."

"But Katara is her mother! She named her and when she wakes, she should nurse her!" Yue cried, feeling her heart stop. The Avatar must be protected at all costs.

"Princess, surely you know that royalty must be raised by wet-nurses and governesses. Such mundane matters are beneath a royal concubine. You can explain it to her when she wakes up," Healer Niu said. "Please bring in the Fire Lord"

Yue looked up at the Fire Lord and his betrothed. She had never admitted it to Katara, but she was jealous of Lady Hyun. If she could just get Zuko to notice her, perhaps she could fix all the problems that were going on. She could be queen and convince Zuko to restore balance. If she was only given the chance.

"Is she okay?" Zuko asked, looking green. "I thought she was dying in here," he whispered.

"She's fine, just resting. Your majesty has been blessed with a daughter," Healer Niu said, with a low bow, as she held out the baby.

Zuko held out his arms and took the child, a tender look on his face. "She's beautiful," he whispered gently, his voice thick. Headless of how expensive his clothing was and how the baby could spit him up, he pressed her close to his body. "My… daughter."

"Indeed, my lord husband. My heartiest congratulations," the chief wife said quietly, her eyes narrowed slightly. "She is truly exquisite."

"Hello, I'm your father," Zuko whispered in a reverent voice to the newborn. 'You are going to be very happy," he whispered.

"My own congratulations," Yue whispered, bowing. "May the Moon Spirit watch over her."

Zuko nodded, not looking. "She's a true princess. Doesn't look like me at all," he sighed, looking at the child, who was red and mottled looking. He seemed a bit nervous around Hyun. Apparently, the birth of an illegitimate child was a sore point between them.

"She is beautiful just the way she is," Yue said. "Atka is a lovely baby girl."

At that, both Fire royals looked up. "Atka. That's not a name for a Fire Nation Princess. Why do you think you should name her?" Zuko said bewilderedly. "I have already chosen her name. Zhyun, after the future Empress."

"But Katara chose her name already," Yue protested, standing up for her sleeping Water tribe sister. This child was humanity's last hope.

"What a lovely name. Thank you so much," Hyun answered brightly, smiling over the baby.

"Aiiro will be so excited to see his new little sister. We'll show him to her," Zuko said, completely ignoring Yue. "We can tell you your first story."

"Please, my lord, don't take the child yet. Katara hasn't even seen her yet," Yue begged, raising her voice slightly. She stood up in front of them, her breath caught in her chest.

"She can see her at the nursery when she recovers. She'll be able to visit whenever she wishes. She needs to rest now, not by bothered by a baby," Hyun said softly, fingering the ruby necklace around her neck.

"Her majesty is right, she needs sleep," the healer said, bowing slightly.

"See? We are just taking her to her new home. Please calm down," Hyun continued, giving Yue a golden stare.

"Take good care of the mother. Make sure she's warm," Zuko directed. "She will be well-rewarded for giving me Zhyun. Thank her for me."

As the footsteps died away, Yue sighed, broken-heartedly. How would she ever explain this to Katara?

-----------------

"Master, the troops are coming home," Aiiro said, clanking into the room. In the three months that had passed, Zuko had gotten used to the sight of Aiiro clunking around the palace, with his best friend Orli by his side. Each day, his stride got a little stronger, each day his smile grew wider. Zuko had to admit; it was not an easy road. Some days, Aiiro would be able to take a few steps on his own with his walking sticks. Other days, he would struggle to even move his legs. Still, progress was shown.

"Our little prince shall be the first to spot the heroes of our great victory," Hyun said, looking glowing in her scarlet gown as she accompanied Aiiro's forehead. In two weeks, they would be married in a double ceremony. Zuko had to admit; he was looking forward to that immensely. "The Earth Kingdom has fallen."

"Will Orli's father be coming home too?" Aiiro queried as he tried to climb the stairs and onto Zuko's lap. It was his favorite perch; he loved to sit high on the throne snuggled close to his master. Zuko had to restrain himself from helping the boy up those last agonizing moments till Aiiro managed to pull himself up.

"Unfortunately," Zuko muttered. Zhao had distinguished himself considerably in battle and would be returning a hero. Zuko still thought a rope would have been better payment, but said nothing. "Yes, he will. We won the war."

"You rule the entire world now, don't you, Master?" Aiiro asked, staring up at him with wide blue eyes.

"I suppose I do," Zuko said, tapping Aiiro's nose. "It feels good."

"I'm sure it does, Husband," Hyun said, taking his hand and kissing it reverently. "You will go down as the greatest Fire Lord in history."

"Can I stay with you when they come?" Aiiro asked, curling up in Zuko's lap. "I like sitting here. Everyone looks up at me!"

"May I, Ary," Hyun corrected, giving him a tenderly exasperated look.

"Okay. Can Mama Hyun and I stay?" Aiiro said mischievously, giggling with the knowledge that no one dared punish him when he sat on Zuko's knee.

"I have some matters to attend to, which will require my full attention," Zuko said, wanting to spare his foster son the sight of the executions planned. Hyun could probably take the sight, but he would prefer she be spared it as well.

"We have no king in the world, only you," the soldiers outside the window cheered. "Live forever, our master, our lord, anointed king of the world till the end of time." Zuko had to admit; it was music to his ears.

"Master, I won't take any of your attention. I'll just sit right here, you won't even notice me." Aiiro was not eager to give up his perch of power.

"Aiiro, I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Zuko said, softening his angry tone with an indulgent stroking of his foster son's neck. "Now, when I say you are to be escorted out, you will go. Come on, I do rule the world. It would be nice if you obeyed me."

"Yes Master," Aiiro said resignedly, cuddling into Zuko's arm. "I'm just hoping you'll change your mind."

"Whatever the Fire Lord chooses is right, Ary," Hyun reminded as she knelt down next to Zuko.

"I'll read you and Zhyun a story if you are good," Zuko bribed, hoping Aiiro would take the bait.

"I don't want Zhyun. She's smelly and ugly," Aiiro pouted. The young prince had not taken kindly to the new baby. He had scowled at her every time they were together. When the young prince was asked to hold her, he even pinched her till she cried. Zuko had sent Aiiro to bed without dinner as punishment and all had a miserable night. Zuko was still hoping to maintain the peace in the family.

"Aiiro, she's your sister. Be nice to her," Zuko directed sharply, giving Aiiro a stern look, which the child promptly ignored. Zuko still couldn't believe he had been blessed with the two most beautiful children in the world, even if they were Water Tribe. He would hold them both, afraid to breathe too hard and shatter their fragile bodies.

"Your majesty, the generals beg entry," a young page said, kneeling down before the throne.

"You may stay to hear the greetings, but then you had better go practice. Didn't we have a surprise for Master?" Hyun reminded, winking her eyes.

Aiiro smiled and nodded. "Oh yes. You are going to love it." His eyes sparkled with mischief.

Zuko managed a slight smile. "I look forward to it," he said, giving Aiiro another hug as the two generals walked in.

Mother and Zhao entered the room, looking quite triumphant. "It is good to see you again, my lady mother," Zuko said inclining his head.

"The same feeling, my son. I must say this was one of the most satisfying assignments you have ever given me. Not much can top the destruction of the Impenetrable City," she said with a curt bow. "That drill made mincemeat out of their walls."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so, Mother," Zuko said dryly, not sure if he would ever understand his mother.

"And this must be the betrothed," Mother said, looking at Hyun with thinly veiled interest. "Didn't notice her during the plague. Pretty thing, isn't she?"

"Your highness is far too kind to this unworthy person," Hyun replied, her long hair falling over her face as she bowed.

"You aren't unworthy, Mama Hyun," Aiiro piped up, but was promptly hushed by Zuko.

"The boy's right, stop it with that annoying courtly language. My son is marrying a woman, not a parrot," Mother barked. "Show some pride in yourself and let me get a look at you. I have heard you are trained in war."

Hyun nodded, raising her golden eyes proudly. "I am a warrior, my lady. Would it please you if I challenged you for my lord's hand?" she asked, blushing at her boldness.

"I like her, Zuko. You may marry Hyun," Mother said with a hearty life. "I'll have to take you up on that challenge. I'll be spending time around the palace more to keep an eye on you and Hotaru, to make sure your new spouses are suitable for my children."

Zuko's eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked happily. He remembered the discussion at the North Pole.

"For now," Mother warned. "I'll stay for now. Now call your sister in along with that lovesick swain of hers. Tell him the people he asked for should be arriving in a week. We have some… matters to take care of."

Zuko nodded. "Aiiro, off to your studies," he said, with a mild shove. "I'll see you at dinner."

"I'll take him, your majesty. We can go say hi to Orli together," Zhao said, bowing deeply. He looked tremendously proud of his new uniform, especially the new gold collar reflecting his status as a general.

Zuko scowled at him. "If he tries anything, bite him," he whispered to Aiiro as the boy climbed off his lap. To his credit, Aiiro nodded solemnly and allowed Zhao to help him out of the room.

"Between the power of Sozin's comet, Zuko's breath and the drill your little mechanical mole created, the city fell at our feet like a ripe fruit," Mother explained, as they waited for Devdan and Hotaru to arrive. "We had a few problems with the royal protection force, called the Dai Li, but it was useless against that drill. They seemed to be trained for taking down people, not machine," she explained.

"Well, the city fell and they were punished for their treachery," Zuko said quietly, his voice sad.

"That is the sad part. Many of the people didn't even believe there was a war," she guffawed.

"How is that even possible?" Zuko asked, adjusting his crown in his head self-consciously. "A hundred years of war is hard to hide."

"We hid it from the common people, my lord. It was easier to maintain order without panic. But all the nobles knew," Devdan said, his voice shaking slightly as he and Hotaru entered the room. He looked exhausted, as if he hadn't slept all night and not for pleasant reasons. "You are going to judge my brother… aren't you?" he asked.

Zuko nodded. "He must die. My mother has recommended he have his limbs cut off and live out his days in a jar as a warning against those who conspire against the crown," he explained.

Devdan nodded hollowly. "It… doesn't feel as sweet," he muttered, his hand intertwined with Hotaru's in an inappropriate display of affection.

"I have no stomach for your meandering. The bastard tried to kill my family out, it's a mercy I don't make him drink Zuko's breath," Mother snapped. "If you are going to marry my daughter, get a spine. I found your family, as I promised. Be grateful."

"Your ladyship, I can't deny my brother's guilt. I am forever indebted to you for finding my siblings and keeping them safe. I just remarked that revenge doesn't taste sweet anymore. I have everything I want."

Zuko's feelings for Devdan went from grudging tolerance to reluctant respect. He might be a fop, a former traitor, a ravisher of sister, and a genuine jerk but he had a heart. "Mother, we… sacked their city, conquered their land and rule the world. I think we have our revenge. I'm… willing to lay down the sword too," he said in a louder voice.

Mother glared. "Why are men such useless, weak-willed creatures?" she demanded.

"My lady, you can't deny that such a… formidable woman as yourself and your divine daughter would have that consequence," Devdan drawled, looking put off. Mother glared at him and Hotaru was starting to look nervous.

"Mother, I'm not like Ozai," Zuko responded, holding his head up high. "I'm a father now. Aiiro and Zhyun deserve better. Hotaru deserves a merciful man, don't you think?"

Mother glared for a long moment before nodding. "I am not sure what to think, my son. This soft streak is… going to take getting used to," she mumbled, looking a bit put-off. "But you are the Fire Lord… and… you've done well," she said grudgingly.

"Thank you. If I ever get too soft, I know you'll all point me in the right direction," Zuko said sardonically, trying to hide how touched he was. He turned to Devdan and nodded. "Your brother is in your hands. You may punish him as you wish," he said. "Why don't we all have dinner and celebrate our victory?"

-----------

That night, Devdan walked down to the dungeons deep within the belly of the Fire Palace. The air had become thick with the stench of human misery, as the metallic prison rust greeted him. He was not supposed to be down here, he had promised Zuko he would just pronounce the decree and forget him. Of course, Devdan didn't obey orders well.

_"Prince Aiiro, what a lovely set of toys soldiers!"_

_"Thank you. Want to play with them with me?" _

_"Well, how about in a few minutes. I need a surprise for Princess Hotaru and need to borrow your crest. I promise, I'll give it back."_

_"Master said I can't give it to anyone else. I don't want to sit in the corner. Is there anything else I can do?" _

_"No problem. Actually… yes, can you tell me if this cake is good? It's a rare delicacy from my home." _

_"That I can do… it's yummy… ohhhhh," _

Devdan had put the most mild sleep powder available, prescribed for children with nightmares, in the treat. Healer Niu had told him herself that it was extremely safe. After tucking the little boy into bed, he swiftly swiped the crest and walked away.

Presenting the crest to the guards, he had them open the cell and stepped inside. His brother was clapped in chains of steel, barely able to move. Devdan was unsure how he should feel about this. So far, he felt good.

"Come to gloat?" Kalyan said hoarsely, in a voice that seemed worn from disuse. "Traitor." His face was dirty, his clothes ripped. He was a prince no longer.

"No, don't need to. I won. I have the most beautiful princess in the world, I'm the brother in law of the Emperor of the world and my siblings are found and safe," Devdan said, fingering his rich cloak. "I just came to tell you about your life."

"Charred, broiled, chopped up, how will you continue your treachery?" Kalyan said, the glow of fear in his eyes quite perceptible.

"What a wild imagination you have, brother. I'm going to treat you just like a brother should," Devdan said. "This is your new home. You will never see anything else in your lifetime."

"If you think I'm going to beg for mercy, you are wrong," Kalyan spat.

"I doubt it would help. Your kingdom has fallen. You are lost. This is my mercy. Now, you must be saying 'It's so dark in here. What have I done, brother? What have I done to deserve this?' Do you remember this discussion?" Devdan mocked, remembering that cruel episode so long ago. "Just remember, when I leave you alone in the darkness the answer."

With that, the door slammed. He didn't need to continue… not anymore. As he walked up the stairs, he saw a figure waiting for him. He knew the figure all too well… his princess would know he had lied.

"Hotaru, I…" Devdan began; ready to spin off a proper tale to exonerate himself, but Hotaru had already shaken her head and held out of her hand. "You aren't angry?'

"I know everything. The cells have peepholes; I can stand up here and hear everything. I understand what you did," Hotaru whispered. "No one else needs to know."

Devdan smiled and took her hand. "Thank you."

--------------

Katara sat in a state of depression, which Yue was powerless to stop. She had woken up screaming for her child and Yue had to explain to her that the baby had been taken to the royal nursery. Hours of weeping and screaming had commenced before Katara fell exhausted to sleep. Yue had tried to explain the concept of a wet-nurse but Katara had screeched incoherently.

Each day, as soon as Katara was able, she would spend hours in the nursery, demanding her child back and throwing fits when the child was due for sleep or bathing or food. Yue pitied her immensely, but the servants seemed to regard her as mad. "My lady, we are taking care of the princess. Please, put her down. You are getting hysterical," they assured her.

Each day past like the previous one, Katara demanding the child and the healers refusing to allow her access until she would calm down. "Please, you are obviously sick and need help," they assured her, offering her a chair.

"What I need is my baby," she would scream, fighting them, even when they assured her she would be able to see the princess as soon as she calmed down.

"You are a risk to your child. You need to relax. Your child is fine. No one is hurting her. We swear. Just take a deep breath," the nurses would say.

Yesterday, the Fire Lord himself had come to visit her. "Please, our daughter is fine. I would never hurt her," he said, standing a distance away. "Just calm down. Once our daughter is weaned, she can spend more time with you. These women are trained to care for infants. It's perfectly natural."

Katara was hissing and spitting at him. "You monster! I'll kill you!" she shrieked, trying to attack him. "Give my baby to me! I'll nurse her without your stupid servants!"

"She's my daughter too. No woman of high rank nurses her young. You are my concubine, so you are spared it," Zuko said, as he motioned for Katara to be seated down. "It's going to be okay."

"Stop it! I want my baby," Katara screamed angrily, as she struggled against her guards. "Why can't you understand that?"

"I understand that, but you are a risk to our daughter," Zuko said in a gentle tone. "You just have to settle down. If you do, you can go visit her. At this rate, I'm afraid you'll strangle her."

"I'll strangle you first," Katara screamed, tears streaming from her face. Yue sobbed quietly, wishing she could help her friend.

"Lock her up, but treat her gently. She lost her mind. As soon as she's calm, have her examined. As soon as she's found sane, have me alerted. I want her with Zhyun as soon as safely possible. She deserves to see our child as soon as possible," he told the healers, his face guilty.

"She just wants to keep the baby, sire," Yue explained, trying to mitigate the situation. "In the Water Tribes of the South, wet-nurses aren't used."

"Well, Zhyun is a Fire Nation Princess. She needs the best care and that means servants. I'm not going to deprive her of seeing one of her mothers. But the way the Water tribe girl is acting now, she's a risk to our daughter. Most women understand that a wet-nurse is there to help the mother, but she's acting like a madwoman," the Fire Lord said sadly.

"If she could just see the baby…" Yue begged, knowing that Katara was just confused by her new culture.

I'll bring her to the baby myself once she gets a hold of herself. It's not her fault that she is the way she is," the Fire Lord said sadly, as he walked out. "I… will spare no expense to help her recover her mind. The best healers will be brought."

Today, Katara had remained in bed, sobbing. Yue had cleared all the other servants out of the room and had decided to spend the day praying to the idol of the moon spirit that she had taken with her.

"Great Tui and La, hear your children's prayer. Do not let us go like penguins to the slaughter," she whispered in the antechamber, bowing to the statues. "Please save us. We have no home anymore. We have nothing but your mercy."

"You have a bit more than that," a dark voice said behind her. Yue whipped around, wondering who had dared to listen in on her. A tall young red-robed guard was leaning against the door, chewing on a stalk of grass. "I'm here."

"Who are you?" Yue whispered, clutching her cloak in terror. If her treasonous prayers were reported back to Zuko, he'd be furious.

"Name's Jet. I'm a friend of Katara and I'm here to help. I have a band of friends situated inside the palace, disguised as servants. We are going to get you and Katara out," the stranger whispered.

"How did you find us?" Yue asked, feeling wary of the stranger. She couldn't trust anyone.

"I heard about the Siege of the North and about the capture of the Avatar. I figured Katara and her brother would be there," Jet said, with a charming smile. "Just take me to Katara, she'll vouch for me. She trusts me. "

AN-Yes, Jet has returned! What will that do? Well, ask Whomever, only she would know!


	30. How To Save A Life

It's finally here. After having my comp get sick, I thought I lost this. But with the support of friends and my lovely comp doctor, I got it fixed. The finished product, beta-ed by Loveroftheflame and Spleef stands before you. Now, the journey comes to an end and I'm not sure how I feel. When I began this work, I was 19 and I was beginning college with a single mother. Now, I have a new father and I'm applying to grad school. When I began this story, I was unknown in this fandom and now, I have so many wonderful readers who honor me by providing their wonderful feedback, many of who became friends of mine. I can't begin to thank all of you, everyone who reviewed. This story housed a lot of my sadness, the pain that was going on in my life that I couldn't tell anyone. Now that I look back, it was a refuge of fiction in a storm of my life. That storm is over now and it's time to move on. I will be working on original stories more, but I will also be giving you plenty of reading material in the fandom. A special dedication to Superlazygirl and Acastus, who gave me so much moral support. Now, enough chatter, this will be the final chapter, but there will be an epilogue as well. So read and enjoy, since the universe is not mine!

How to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along

---The Fray

Yue had been schooled in her role. She knew exactly what she was supposed to do. Jet had gone over the plan a hundred times, patiently repeating the instructions. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Katara asked, her voice shuddering with tears. She had been brushing the white hair for the last hour, styling it into the elaborate coils of her rank, with a make-shift crown. The princess had been wrapped in elegant blue and white robes of her mother-land, the fur giving her a look of wealth and power.

The princess had nodded serenely, as she carefully finished applying the light make-up to her face. Beautiful pearl jewelry accented her delicate features. Despite the beauty she knew she was, she felt more like a sacrifice to the gods, left to die. Still, she had to look perfect. "Whatever happens, this was my choice. I want to do this," she said, kissing Katara on both cheeks. Her hands were shaking.

Jet nodded. "It's all ready. We just need you to play this part. Take a drink, it will calm you down," he said, offering Yue a cup. She just wished she didn't have to drink from it. Despite how sweet the sake should have been, it tasted poisonously bitter. "Now you have to get going."

Yue nodded. "I wish you good luck. May the Moon Spirit watch over you all and bring you good luck." She had to leave before she lost her nerve.Followed by her backup, she walked down the corridor of the enormous hall. How beautiful and crisp the air felt. She would like to remember that.

Prince Aiiro was limping down the halls, strengthening his legs. Even in his crimson clothing, his blue eyes were unmistakable. His friend Orli was next to him, the two chattering together animatedly. Seeing him alive gave her hope. The spirit of the ocean inside him would someday lead him on the right path. He might have worn a ruby Fire Nation crown, but he would always be her brother. Someday, he would finally find peace with his Water Tribe heritage. As per protocol, she stepped aside and bowed as he past. "Goodbye, and good luck," she whispered as the boys walked by. May he grow strong and proud and great. She waited for the boy to shuffle away down the hall, trying to burn his image onto her mind. Finally, she turned and kept walking.

Inside the nursery, the Fire Lord was sitting on a divan, the baby swaddled in his arms. It was such a beautiful room, painted a soft rose with golden phoenixes emblazoned everywhere. He was an attentive father, who had tried to give his baby the best. "Father came to visit you, Zhyun. You are getting so big! When you were born, you fit into the crook of my arm. The nurses say you gained some weight. That's good, that's very good," he was saying to the baby.

"Your brother Aiiro will come visit you soon. He'll get used to you, before long. A big brother will be wonderful. He's a very good boy. He'll make sure to keep you safe." He looked less threatening and royal now. His hair had gotten loose from his bun, soft strands falling across his forehead. He had removed his outer royal robes and appeared to be an ordinary man with his baby.

For a moment, Yue wondered what it would have been like to have a child of her own, to watch her own husband coo over their child, to share that wonderful bond of love. She would never know.

"My Lord, if I could have a moment of your precious time... I would like to speak with you," she said demurely, trying to behave like the princess she was. She needed to catch his attention.

"If you want," the Fire Lord said softly, paying more consideration to his daughter than to her. "I'm listening," he continued in a tone that plainly said his child had transfixed him and little could steer his attention away.

"My lord, this is a conversation best conducted without a child present. If we could have some time alone," she forced herself to ask. The Fire Lord was a handsome man. In another life, perhaps she could have even loved him.

"I doubt she can understand us," Zuko said. "She's just a baby. She simply wants to be held. If you need some money, just ask the royal treasurer to see if your allowance can afford it. If not, feel free to exchange for some of your jewelry," he explained, still cooing over the baby.

"Please, let my nursemaid take her. I… am your wife, after all." A princess did everything with dignity.

He looked completely confused, but with a sigh, let go of his infant daughter in favor of Yue's nursemaid. "Father is going to hold you again soon," he whispered, giving the infant a kiss on the nose that broke Yue's heart. What horrible burdens she was forced to bear.

As soon as the door closed, she faced her duty. "What was so important that you had to disturb me?" He demanded.

"My lord... now that the little princess has been born… I find my position here... unstable. I wish to make myself more... valuable to you. Yet I have nothing to offer but... myself," Yue said, bowing deeply.

Zuko shrugged, reddening. "I am betrothed to Lady Hyun. You don't have to make such an offer. We married for political reasons. You are free to adopt children and live your life as a lady of luxury," he explained, as he self-consciously adjusted his robe.

Yue tried to remember what Jet had said. She had to do this, for the fate of the world. Sacrificing what little dignity she had, she fell at his feet. ""Please my lord... Please allow me to give you this. I love you. Don't throw my only gift away," she pleaded, holding her hands out to him beseechingly.

He looked completely taken aback. "I…why are you doing this? I am not going to grant you any favors. If you think that will help… you are wrong."

She moved to block his way. "I am your wife, my lord. I am not asking for any favor but the favor of your company. I lost family and friends, my lord. You are all I have left," she beseeched. "Let me serve you."

He looked nervous. "I… asked your people to surrender. All I wanted was your apologies and payment for destroying those ships. I didn't want more people to lose their lives," he explained, his voice growing softer. "Why didn't you surrender earlier?"

"My father said it was better to die as free men than live as slaves. I wanted the war to stop, but I couldn't say anything," She confessed, her hands clenching together as the memories of so many deaths flowed into her head.

"That philosophy is over. Now that I rule all people, there will be no more wars. Zhyun and Aiiro will grow up in a world filled with peace. No more senseless division, no more borders. The Avatar sacrificed his life so that we can have a better world," Zuko explained, spreading his hands out.

Yue took one of his hands, wishing she could believe his words. "You have noble goals, my lord. I only want to do what's best for the kingdom," she said, kissing his hand reverently.

"I will help your people rebuild. Help me make them citizens of my empire and they will be allowed all the freedom and privileges they please," He said quietly. "I will make Aiiro their prince. They must abandon their treachery and swear allegiance to him as my vassal and they need never fear again."

She nodded, wishing it were all not a lie. "I will help, my lord. I will do anything to make the world a better place. I would give my life if needed. All I want is peace and the hope of a better tomorrow."

The teenaged lord gave her a shy smile. "I'm glad you are seeing the light," he said, staring at the hand Yue was holding. "But…" he said, trying to pull his hand away. "Hyun will not approve."

She finally pulled out the last trick. "Let me become a true wife to you. I can also be a mother to Aiiro, teach him how to be a true prince. We can all be one happy family."

His eyes widened as she moved closer to him. She remembered what Jet had told her. With a trembling hand, she touched his chest. "Allow me to please you, Zuko…" She learned close, so he could smell her perfume. It was musk, a scent guaranteed to raise any man's spirits.

"I… this isn't needed," Zuko said, his face flushing. His lips may have been refusing her, but were eyes were narrow with interest. Yue hated fooling him. She hated being a cheap, tawdry seductress. She was a princess; she was made for better things.

Yet, she didn't have time for modesty and dignity, she had to stir his interest. She pressed her lips to his palm in a chaste gesture, letting them linger a moment too long. By the sudden heat that blazed in her husband's eyes, she knew she was succeeding. "You are my husband. Making you happy is always needed," she said, gesturing to the couch.

-----------------------

Katara hugged her baby close. "My baby girl, my Atka," she said possessively. "You are going to bring down Zuko and his empire. You are going to avenge your father. You are going to crush the Fire Lord," she whispered, as she snuggled into Appa's soft fur.

She would have never believed how Jet had saved the day. "I had found Appa wandering alone in the wilderness," Jet told her, explaining how he had gained the animal's trust and cared for it. "Even if you had ruined my plans, I am still your friend. And I think I showed my approach was right." Katara was inclined to agree. There was only one way to fight a war, kill or be killed.

"Well, after the great destruction of the Earth Kingdom, the forest became unsafe. We were forced to move into the mountains, into caves. A Fire nation soldier wandered into one of our hideouts. Before Smellerbee made him bleed, he mentioned that the Fire Lord had you as his concubine, so even if I killed that bastard, he still had a 'mixed nation heir,' despite the 'unsuitability.' I figured you were too pretty to waste on a mere Fire Lord so I decided to rescue you. You and the Fire Lord just… aren't meant for each other," Jet said, giving Katara a smoldering look. "Still can't believe you slept with the pig. The mere idea of you two together… yuck. You could do so much better."

"This baby is Aang's. I passed her off as Zuko's to protect her. She's the new Avatar," Katara answered, tossing her hair merrily.

"Even better! This little girl is going to grow up to make a great rebel. If she's anything like her dad, she'll be the Empire to its knees." Jet's savage grin had never looked wickeder. "But let me continue!"

Jet had snuck Appa into the remote jungles of the Fire Nation with Longshot as the caretaker. "The jungles are mostly untamed. You could hide an army in them and no one would notice. Actually, that is a good plan for later. We communicated through the hawks I bought. Smellerbee and I easily infiltrated the palace." Katara was touched. He had planned everything, all to save her.

When Smellerbee had returned in her nursemaid garb, carrying the baby, Katara had been unable to hold back her tears. "I will never forget this," she had whispered, as she and Jet and Smellerbee waited at the window. Her heart had been pounding in her chest, worried that Yue had failed and they would be discovered. This was the final hope of the resistance; surely this tiny trickle of freedom would not be choked.

When Appa had roared by the palace, pausing only to allow the four runaways to hop aboard before ascending into the sky, Katara finally felt safe and happy for the first time in months. The sky was blue, the air was clear. Things were finally looking up.

-------------------

Yue lay on the couch, covered by Zuko's cloak. She had made sure to cry out and moan with pleasure, just as Jet had instructed. At first it had been difficult, but she felt she had pleased her mate. In fact, she had even enjoyed herself by the end. Zuko was drowsily lying back, looking very pleased with himself. "That was wonderful."

He laughed quietly. "I'm sure… we could improve with… practice. By the time I've learned everything," he said, trailing off with a smile. "Thank you. Because of you my wedding night will be everything I dreamed it to be," he exclaimed.

She blushed. "I only… wish to please you," she said, trying to catch her breath. Her husband had a great deal of energy.

As he leaned over to kiss her yet again, a horrible sound filled the air. Someone was pounding urgently on the door. Zuko rolled his eyes. "Can't I get a moment's peace?" he muttered, as he slipped on his pants. "It must be an emergency if they need me." The gentle kiss he leaned over and brushed against her lips was more painful than she could say. "Duty calls."

Yue closed her eyes, knowing that they had been discovered. "My lord husband," a voice was shrieking, sealing her doom. "I am the future Queen, let me in!"

Zuko and Yue both paled as the door opened. "Princess Zhyun is missing! So is her birth mother and two palace servants! It was a plot!" Lady Hyun burst into the room. Her golden eyes flickered over Yue like a burning flame. There was a look of utter disgust on her face, the same look she had when she had found her disciplining the little prince. "They flew away on a flying bison!"

"What?" Zuko roared, standing up. "Have you sent out soldiers after them?" The placid Fire Lord had become a raging dragon again.

"Yes, Husband. Every spare unit will be dispatched," Lady Hyun said breathlessly, as she ran to her husband's side.

"You little whore!" Zuko roared, turning on Yue and looking disturbingly angry. A ball of fire had formed in each of his hands and he looked more than ready to burn her to a crisp. "I'll kill you!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, your majesty! I am your wife!" Yue screamed as she dived for cover.

"You stole my daughter, you strumpet!" Zuko shouted, throwing a ball of fire at her. "You helped that girl steal my baby!"

"Have mercy, your majesty! I swear, I had nothing to do with it," Yue pleaded, tears coming to her eyes. She was dying for the Avatar. It was a noble cause. Although she felt a lump in her throat, she also felt strangely at peace. This sacrifice was for the world. She regretted nothing. "I'm your wife!"

"You disgusting liar! You distracted the Fire Lord with your charms!" Hyun said, tears in her own eyes. She had sunk into a combative position. "The princess was stolen because of you!"

"And you will pay with your life. How are you, you slut!" Zuko rounded on her, taking Hyun's hand apologetically.

"Please, he's my husband too!" Yue pleaded, hiding behind the couch. She closed her eyes and waited for death. Soon she would be with her people again. She was not afraid. The Moon spirit had given her life and now she would return it.

"It only compounds your guilt! You betrayed your lord! You helped a royal princess be kidnapped!" Zuko glowered, shooting another ball of fire near her. "I say we string her up as a warning,"

"Wait till we find Zhyun. Arrest her till then. We will decide her fate later," Hyun said, glaring at her.

"Please, my husband, have mercy on me," Yue begged, realizing her guilt was plain for everyone to see. She had done it. That was all that mattered.

"You stole my child. You don't deserve mercy," Lord Zuko spat, turning his back on her. "You deserve suffering."

As guards grabbed her arms and dragged her away, Yue prayed for the serenity to face death without tears. "Young Avatar, live long and live free," she whispered, feeling herself relax.

--------------------------------

"Attack from the left," Smellerbee yelled, her voice high with panicky as a fireball grazed the left of Appa's fluffy coat.

Katara moaned as Appa swerved and ducked into the sky. She knew that Appa was a large target; a large flying monster was hard to miss. Still, she had not suspected the entire Fire Nation would be after them so quickly. How did these people manage to stay ahead of them?

"Attack from the right," Smellerbee warned. Katara bore down on Appa clutching his fur with both her hands, remembering what Aang had told about lowering her center of gravity.

Longshot scrambled to the front of the saddle and began shooting arrows down below to the attacking soldiers, but a volley of arrows were returned in his stead. "There's too many of them," Jet hissed, cursing under his breath. The war tank kept following them over the land, puffing smoke like some horrible dragon. "We need to get to the lake, we'll be safe there."

Appa roared with pain as an arrow pierced his foot. The giant creature turned over, shifting everyone in his saddle. Smellerbee, Longshot and Jet held onto the saddlebag, yelling in sheer panic. "Katara, hold on," Jet commanded.

Katara dove for her basket immediately, trying to secure her baby. She had been resting in the front of the saddle. "Grab it," she shouted back, unconcerned for her own safety. She was more than willing to die for her baby.

Jet lunged, trying to obey her command, but the force of Appa turning over knocked him back across the saddle, his arm still out for the baby.

For a long moment, the basket swerved back and forth, and Katara had hope. In a second, Jet would have it and all would be well. The baby would be fine; Aang would not let anything happen to her!

Then Appa roared again, swerving again.

The basket fell.

For a long second, she watched the basket drop through the air, unable to do anything. Jet grabbed the rains and swerved Appa to avoid another blast. Katara watched as the baby's basket dropped below the trees. "We have to get out of here," he shouted.

Katara had not stopped screaming.

------

Than could have danced for joy. His wife Ying had just borne him a beautiful baby girl, a child for him to love and raise. His sister Lan was with the new mother and he had decided to chop some firewood so that his new daughter would be warm. The carpenter could not wait to share wonderful memories with his growing family. His luck had taken an upswing. A Fire Nation noble family had taken over the area, and had hired him to be their carpenter. Although Than hated the new overlords, his new employers seemed kind and paid well. There would be food for the winter.

He still had to think of a name for the little gift from the Gods. "Oh great Geb, Lord of all Land, I thank you for the wonderful gift I have received," he whispered as he walked through the cool dark forest. He loved the woods at night, the ink-black sky dotted with gem-like stars, the cool breeze from the lake, the sound of a baby crying…

He stopped short. A baby? Yes, he could hear the mewling of a baby in the distance. Could Lan have come to find him? Ever since the fever, Lan had lost the ability to speak and Than had to learn the subtle art of communicating with her.

As he followed the sound, he saw a lump in the loam of the riverbed. The crying was getting louder. As he tapped the lump with a reed, he heard a strange woven sound. He picked up the lump and felt it to be… a crying basket.

Than opened the basket and found a wailing infant, dressed in red garments. She looked clean and well cared for, plump and healthy. Yet, there were no signs of the parents. From the smell, the baby had soiled itself. Poor little thing… all alone in the world.

"Where are your parents, little one?" Than asked, as he reached into the cradle and picked up the whimpering infant and putting it close to his chest. "All alone in the world? You are lucky a hog monkey didn't find you and eat you. A tender little thing like you…" he said, stroking the baby's soft black hair.

He had prayed for a child for so long. Perhaps… perhaps the Gods had answered his prayers twice. Some families did this to unwanted children, left them out on the river to be found or eaten. Being a father himself, he could not imagine such a cruel act, but a hundred years of war could drive people to desperate measures. Perhaps this child was the product of a shameful union, and the parents had no choice. Either way, this child would not starve while he was alive! "Come on, little one. We are going home," he said, pushing the basket back into the river with his foot as he carried his new child home. "You have a little sister waiting for you there."

--------

Yue tried to hold her head high, even as the chains weighed her down. She had been shackled hand and foot, as she awaited her death. She was preparing herself for that moment, when she would be tied to the stake and could show the world her bravery. She would show them a princess could die with dignity.

Yet, when the cell door opened, she found herself trembling. She closed her eyes for a moment, as she heard footsteps enter the room. Surprisingly for guards, they seemed very light. Something… wasn't right.

Yue opened her eyes to see Lady Hyun standing there, her face calm and expressionless. "Lady," Yue whispered, wondering if the Fire Nation girl would kill her herself.

"Don't be afraid. I am not here to hurt you in any way," Lady Hyun said, her voice detached. Dressed in a silk gown and a ruby tiara, she glowed like the goddess in the light. "I only wish to talk."

"I… have nothing to say that would help," Yue said. She had stolen Lady Hyun's stepdaughter and seduced Lord Zuko. She could only imagine the tirade coming.

"You are a slut who used my husband and who broke up our family. A concubine who defied her master and mistress, who aided in the kidnapping of a royal princess and committed treason. You have signed your own death warrant," Hyun began, her voice cold and regal.

Yue bowed her head. "I did what I had to. Do what you wish with me," she said, unsure what else to say. The chains were so heavy. Perhaps death would be a mercy. She only wished to see the sky once more before she died. Surely, that was not too much to ask.

"I have already decided what to do with you. You will be exiled from the palace to the island of Sohar. You will never leave its shores again. You will fade away from my life and never bother me again. " Lady Hyun's face was completely emotionless.

Her life was to be spared? Yue was shocked. It didn't make sense; her mission was to sacrifice her life in the service of her people. "I… how did I deserve your mercy?"

"You got rid of the competition for the child I will soon be carrying. Although it caused my lord much grief, the sight of the prince I shall bear him will comfort him. Zhyun was competition, one I need not worry about anymore." Lady Hyun actually looked softer now, her face more human and gentle. "So despite your actions, I am in your debt."

"But… I…" Yue was completely speechless with confusion. She could not believe how Lady Hyun was reacting.

"Oh, it grieved me to see my husband with you. That was the cause of my tears. Still, although you seduced my husband, _she_ actually bore him a child. Katara's child would have a place in his heart, one I would never be able to fully replace."

Yue sighed. "I swear to you, I meant to cause you no pain. I think we could have been friends, had we been allowed to be," she said quietly. "Still, exile would remove me from being able to help my people."  
"Ary will help your people. He will remind the Fire Lord to show favor to them. I'll see to that. And don't worry. I will not make your exile overly harsh. Once my lord's anger dies down, you might even get some luxuries. I am generous in gratitude." Hyun gave a shy smile and snapped her fingers. "I shall even give you a criminal from your nation. He will be your slave so you can have at least some semblance of nobility."

As the lady walked out of the cell, a boy was dragged in. His blue eyes were wild and furious, his body lean from hunger, but the way he held his chin up suggested an inner strength that Yue admired. As the boy was tossed on the floor, Yue winced. She could only imagine how painful that was.

As soon as the door slammed, Yue tried to get up from her chains. "Are you all right?" she asked tenderly.

"Yes… but my sister? Have you seen her?' the boy asked desperately, as he looked up to her. "You must be from the North, maybe she was with you?"

"Is your sister… Katara?" Yue asked, taking a wild guess. She knew the Southern Tribe was tiny, how many sibling pairs could there be?

"Yes! Is she alive? Is she all right?" the boy asked, his eyes filling with fragile hope. Even the pain in his face had lessened.

"Yes. She is alive, well, and free. I helped her escape. She and her baby are where no one can ever hurt them." Yue was so happy to tell the news to someone who would delight in it as she did.

The incandescent joy in the boy's face seemed to brighten the cell. "That's so great," he breathed, as he got to his feet. "I will never be able to repay you. I'm Sokka, your friend for life."

And Yue believed him.

---------

Than smiled at his wife. "They are beautiful," he whispered. Lan had confirmed that the new baby was a girl. After hearing the girl's tragic story, all of the little family had agreed that two new members had joined. They would tell everyone that they had born twins, and that one had been born sickly. That would explain the difference between the two children in size.

Although the house would be crowded and Than would be the sole bread-winner for five mouths, he knew he would be able to make it work. The Gods had blessed him many times; he knew they would help him now. "Our twins are going to be the most loved children ever."

Ying cuddled her two new babies. "I love you, husband." She was still as beautiful as the day he had married her. "What shall we call them?" she asked, as Lan stirred the stew contentedly.

"Yi… it means happy. I want our child to be very happy," Than said tenderly, looking at his new biological daughter. "And as for this one, she will be Zhi, because she had the wisdom to find us," he continued, giving his adopted daughter a smile.

Lan nodded, her smile speaking what her tongue couldn't. As if agreeing themselves, both babies fell into a deep sleep; safe from harm and free to enjoy whatever destinies they chose.

--------------------

Zuko sighed and stared into the empty cradle. He had been fooled by that ice-witch and now his daughter was all alone in the outside world, with no one to love and care for her, besides her insane mother who had been a danger to herself. Zuko had failed his own child, something he promised he would never do.

"Master… can we talk?" a small voice asked, as Zuko heard the sound of shuffling enter the room and felt a warm body climb into his lap. "You look sad."

Zuko stroked Aiiro's soft hair and cuddled him close. "I am sad. They took your little sister. I sent out soldiers, but there are a million places she could be hidden," he said quietly, taking comfort in his foster son.

"Don't be sad, Master. I'm sure Zhyun will be fine," Aiiro said, hugging Zuko's neck. "And you still have me. I'll never leave you," he continued. "I'm yours forever, just like you said."

Zuko couldn't resist a small smile. "Yes, you are. And… I want you to start calling me Father. I am not your master anymore, I am your family." He wanted to feel close to others now that he had been so betrayed. He had thought Yue had loved him when all she had done is lie to him.

Aiiro's eyes lit up. "Thanks, Father!" he said, snuggling deeply into Zuko's chest. "I'm your son now."

"Of course you are. And what a good son you are. I have a feeling Mama Hyun put you up to this," Zuko remarked wryly, flicking Aiiro's nose.

"Actually, it was us," Hotaru said, walking into the room, followed by her paramour. "I was worried about you. Mother, Uncle, and Hyunnie were pretty worried too."

"Thanks," Zuko said, motioning for his sister to sit. "I'll be fine." He would just miss his first-born child till the day he died.

"We know the baby was important to you, but babies die before their first year. Crib fever, the spirits taking their soul, life sucks a lot. You'll have more kids, a powerful king like you," Devdan assured him.

Zuko scowled at him. "A child isn't replaceable," he snapped, wondering how his sister could love such a dunderhead. It took him a moment to realize that Devdan had lost his entire family twice.

"She's with her mother. They'll find their way," Hotaru assured him. "Besides, I think she escaped with her lover."

"What?" Zuko said, tightening his grip on his foster son. Given that one Water Tribe woman had turned out to be a whore, maybe the other one too. He just couldn't imagine his little Zhyun not being his child.

"Well, she didn't look a thing like you or anyone else in your family. She was pure Water Tribe, almost… too pure," Devdan piped up, tossing a candy at Aiiro.

"She might have been pregnant on the voyage and just passed the baby off as yours in order to put her own child on the throne. When you arranged to marry Hyunnie, she realized she had to pack it out," Hotaru finished.

Zuko's lip curled. "I asked her to marry me…" he realized, his mind turning with how he had deluded himself. Yes, she had protested, the child had not been his. He had just assumed because he had been with her, at least he thought he had… he didn't remember very much…

"Even so, who needs her? You have a wife who will give you a shipload of kids. What do you need her for?" Hotaru asked.

"You are right." Zuko closed his eyes. "It's over. We will not speak of it again. Tell the world that Princess Zhyun died. She can stay with her mother. I won't chase her. I have enough already," he said, feeling Aiiro close to him.

------------------

Jet watched as Katara shivered and stared into the fire. She had sobbed for hours after the loss of the baby, rocking back and forth in utter misery. Jet had held her as she sobbed, whispering words of comfort as he assured her of the empty promises of an afterlife meant to comfort the grieved. Katara had not spoken the entire time, her eyes wide and empty.

Jet had taken her back to the cave and let her rest. He had wrapped her in warm blankets and coaxed broth past her lips. Yet, Katara seemed lost in another world, a world of madness and pain that Jet recognized too well. The loss of her baby had been a tragedy, but the loss of an Avatar? That put a serious chink into Jet's war machine.

Yet, Jet had not shown his disappointment to Katara. He had cared for her, keeping her happy and safe and clean, holding her as she sobbed through nightmares. He would never leave her; never let anyone hurt her again. That Fire Lord and every Fire-bastard would pay for ruining their lives. He would swear to that.

He would tell her that every day, as he would beg her to drink a few drops of soup, to walk around a bit, to embrace life again. "It's going to be okay, Kat. I'm going to keep you safe. We'll have many children together, I'll give you as many as you like," he would say softly, carefully watching her despondently blank face for any sign of emotion.

"Yes…" a hoarse voice finally rasped, one spring morning. "We'll find the Earth Avatar… we'll save Sokka, this won't be the end," Katara whispered, her eyes focused again. "I won't give up."

Jet took her hand. "Yes, my love. We will live and defy the Fire Nation together. That's the ultimate revenge."

AN-An epilogue will follow, but for the most part, you know the fates of the characters. I decided that I couldn't tell you what happened to each character, I want life to be realistic, that it never ends, that the future is always a mystery. I hope I accomplished that.


End file.
